¡Cruzando Fronteras!
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Nostalgia más Necesidad igual a: Battle Frontier? Caitlin jamás pensó que Alder tuviera esa clase de idea, mucho menos que sus amigos de la Elite Four estuvieran de acuerdo... En fin, ¡nada podría salir mal si ella regresara a Sinnoh! ¿verdad? R&R Rated: T (Por si las dudas)
1. Chapter 1

_PRÓLOGO_

_-No se sienta obligada, mi Lady, todos cometemos accidentes._

_Después de cerrar su maleta, la joven dama miró a su queridísimo valet con preocupación, mirando detalladamente los puntos que le habían puesto el día anterior en el hospital._

_-¿Qué dijo el doctor? –dijo la dama observando los puntos de su cara._

_-No es nada serio, solo un pequeño rasguño, -sin preguntar, tomó la maleta y la abrió para desempacar todo, -es innecesario este viaje que quiere realizar._

_-No, no es innecesario, -en ese momento lo movió delicadamente con su mano y comenzó a empacar todo otra vez, -no más accidentes, no más actuar como una muñeca de porcelana y no más sirvientes molestándote todo el día._

_-… -dio un paso para atrás muy decepcionado (¿en serio ese era el concepto que tenía de él?). _

_-No, ¡no! ¡No me refería a ti! ¡Es la mujer que escoge mi ropa, la otra que me peina el cabello y me lo corta cada vez que lo quiero largo! –La dama tomó delicadamente la mano de su valet, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, -¡N-no por favor! ¡No creas que pienso eso de ti!_

_El valet notó que la ropa en la maleta comenzó a moverse de forma inusual, con dificultad quitó la mano de la dama de la suya y dijo mientras le daba una reverencia:_

_-Si esos son sus deseos, la apoyo; si esa es la verdad de lo que usted dijo, le creo… Con permiso, mi Lady…_

_Cuando salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, la joven dama se dio cuenta de su descontrol de poderes. Pensó en cómo levantó esa taza de té el día anterior, pensó en cómo ese plato de porcelana voló por el cuarto y cayó justo en la cara de aquella persona quien jamás querría lastimar… pensó en él… _

_Darach… _

_**Capítulo 1: Nostalgia + Necesidad = ¿Battle Frontier?**_

Todo comenzó en una tarde de otoño en Unova, una miembro de la Elite Four se encontraba observando melancólicamente, desde la punta de la Victory Road, el bello atardecer. Las nubes parecían tener la figura de un majestuoso palacio y los rayos del sol parecían traer consigo los vientos fríos que solían abrazar al castillo durante esta estación.

_Aunque el atardecer en Unova sea hermoso, no puedo evitar sentir el vacío de mi extrañado hogar._

Con un paso, con la gracia de una princesa, dio media vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a su entrenamiento. Desde el problema con el _Team Plasma,_ todos decidieron entrenar ahora más que nunca. Caitlin notó un cambio en todos sus compañeros y amigos, incluso ella notaba el cambio en ella misma. Comenzó a pensar, mientras caminaba a la Liga Pokemón, en cómo mejorar a su equipo.

Tenía Reuniciulus, Mushurana, Sigilyph y por supuesto, su confiada amiga Gothitelle. Según Alder, no se trataba de cuántos Pokemons tienes sino de que tan bien los entrenas a cada uno.

_Alder… _pensó Caitlin, _la única persona que me tuvo paciencia cuando los demás se rindieron... Creo que jamás podré agradecerle por lo que hiso por mí._

Hace casi tres años que había dejado Sinnoh atrás, cuando sus poderes habían llegado a un descontrol preocupante y le recomendaron enviarla con Alder. Cynthia trató de ayudarla, pero por alguna razón el temperamento de Caitlin explotaba cada vez de que la campeona de Sinnoh trataba de ayudarla.

_Seguramente era pura envidia –_pensó Caitlin, -_al final, todas las chicas queremos ser como ella: inteligente, fuerte, independiente y hermosa. _

Los miembros solían entrenar en la Victory Road, pero usaban una ruta diferente que toman los entrenadores (que queda atrás). Entró a la oscura cueva y el silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por el sonido de una batalla Pokemón.

_Al parecer, se me adelantaron._

Después de bajar varios niveles, se encontró con una batalla entre Grimsley y Marshal, mientras que Shauntal estaba sentada observando todo con un Snorunt entre sus brazos.

_Seguramente es nuevo… _

La joven sonrió al ver que su amiga le había guardado un lugar en la incómoda piedra. Lo que le pareció inusual fue ver los Pokemons con los que sus dos amigos andaban luchando, por un lado estaba Marshal peleando con un Shroomish y por el otro estaba Grimsley peleando con un Skorupi.

-¿En dónde estabas? –le preguntó Shauntal sacándola de sus pensamientos, -no eres del tipo que llega tarde a los entrenamiento, ese puesto lo tiene Alder.

Con una sonrisa, Caitlin respondió:

-Últimamente he pensado mucho en mi casa…

-¿Nostalgia?

-Digamos que sí, además, ver a Grimsley pelear con un Pokemón de Sinnoh no ayuda mucho, -Caitlin subió sus rodillas a la piedra y las abrazó.

-¿Por qué no vas de visita por un tiempo? Unas semanas no te caerían mal.

Cuando Caitlin vivía en el castillo, jamás había tenido a una amiga mujer como Shauntal, pues ella la trataba de una forma normal. En el castillo todos se inclinaban ante su presencia y aquí en Unova, la trataban como cualquier otra persona. Al principio le irritaba, pero ahora le encantaba.

-Agradezco mucho ese consejo, pero estamos a pleno entrenamiento. Necesito encontrar dos Pokemons más para completar mi equipo.

-¡USA POISON STING! –gritó Grimsley por un lado, recordándoles a las chicas de la batalla.

-¡ESQUÍVALO Y USA TACLEADA! –gritó Marshal, pero el pequeño Shroomish en lugar de escuchar las órdenes de su entrenador, saltó y su cuerpo se comenzó a iluminar. -¡Espera! ¡No uses Absor-!

Pero fue muy tarde, pues utilizó ese ataque tratando de absorber las energías del otro Pokemón sin esquivar antes el ataque. Al no escucharlo, el Poison Sting hizo su efecto derrotando al pequeño Shroomish. El pequeño Skorupi comenzó a saltar de felicidad y se dirigió orgullosamente a su entrenador. Grimsley lo tomó del suelo y dijo orgulloso:

-¡Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso! Regresa y toma un buen descanso.

Con el rayo de su Luxury Ball, el pequeño escorpión regresó a descansar. Grimsley miró muy confundido a su compañero quien se acercó a su Pokemón.

-¿Sigue sin obedecerte?

-Sí… he tratado todo pero digamos que no me quiere escuchar, -cuando trató de tocar a Shroomish, este se levantó enojado y lo tacleó… Claro que típicamente hubiera botado a alguien, pero en el caso de Marshal,_ rebotó_ contra sus **definidos** músculos. –Sin mencionar que es agresivo cuando pierde.

-Tal vez lo único que necesiten es tiempo, ya que _el tiempo define cualquier figura_… -dijo Shauntal, en ese momento se quedó pensando y con un grito de emoción sacó un cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Ella solía llevar un cuaderno de bolsillo en su pantalón y una pluma rosada escondida detrás de su oreja. Su pequeño Snorunt miraba con curiosidad cada palabra que escribía.

-Jeez Shauntal, si cobrara una moneda por cada vez que te damos inspiración, ya tendría más de doscientos–dijo Grimsley con una voz sarcástica.

-No seas exagerado, -le dijo Marshal, -no creo que la inspiremos tanto.

-Está bien, dame una moneda cada vez que se inspire y ahí veremos.

-¿En serio quieres hacer eso? –dijo Marshal un poco molesto, le parecía completamente ridículo.

-¿Cómo sabrás quién está bien y quién está mal si jamás lo intentas? –preguntó Grimsley.

Marshal sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y se la dio al maestro de Pokemons oscuros.

-¡Shh! ¡Shh! ¡Trato de concentrarme! –demandó la maestra de Pokemons fantasmas.

Marshal y Caitlin sonrieron, Shauntal cuando entraba en su _trance creativo _(o al menos así lo llama la escritora) tomaba una actitud concentrada y a veces, desesperante.

-Hablando de concentración, -dijo Grimsley mirando al vacío, -miren quién decidió unirse.

-Tu sarcasmo hace que me levante todos los días, -dijo Alder entrando a la arena en la cueva. –Disculpen por la tardanza, el Director de la Asociación Pokemón de Unova me hablaba, ¿de qué me perdí?

-Nada, -dijo Shauntal mientras mordía su pluma, -solo que Grimsley venció al terco Shroomish de Marshal y Caitlin anda deprimida.

Todos quedaron impresionados por lo último que había dicho, Caitlin era la miembro más reciente (sin mencionar que joven, tenía apenas 16 años) y no solía expresar mucho sus sentimientos. Que Shauntal lo haya dicho le molestó a Caitlin, pero ella sabía que cuando estaba en su "trance" no pensaba mucho en la realidad.

-¿En serio te sientes triste? –le preguntó Grimsley a Caitlin.

-¡N-no! ¡Bueno! ¡Solo es nostalgia! –Dijo Caitlin nerviosa, -ver a varios entrenadores de Sinnoh me hicieron recordar mi casa… ¡Pero no estoy triste!

-Caitlin, ¿te he dicho que puedo detectar mentiras con solo la mirada? –dijo Alder señalando sus ojos morados.

-Como unas quince veces esta semana –dijo Caitlin en voz baja.

-¿En serio? NO puedo ser así de olvidadizo… -Alder se rascó su cabeza.

-¿Quieres apostar? –Le preguntó Grimsley con una sonrisa, -¿qué edad tiene Marshal?

-¡30! –dijo Alder seguro.

-28 –le corrigió Marshal molesto (su cumpleaños había sido hace una semana).

-Bueno, qué puedo hacer, mi memoria es pésima, -dijo Alder apenado y riéndose. –Pero sin salirnos del tema; Caitlin, lo que sí no olvidé es que no has visitado tu hogar en casi tres años. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no has ido?

-Bueno… yo… -Caitlin se revolvió un poco el pelo apenada, -digamos que siento un poco de…_ inseguridad_ de ir a Sinnoh por como dejé las cosas.

-Caitlin, has cambiado en estos tres años, -dijo Marshal poniéndole una mano en el hombro de la adolecente, -ahora ya puedes controlar tus poderes y tienes más paciencia.

-Si logra soportar la pésima memoria de Alder puede resistir cualquier cosa, -dijo Grimsley.

-En verdad disfrutas molestarme, ¿por qué no molestas a Marshal?

-Porque él me puede dar una paliza y yo sé que tú no me pegarías.

Todos se rieron (excepto Shauntal que seguía en su "trance"). Si algo aprendió la joven damisela fue el amor de una familia, algo que no tuvo mucha oportunidad en su castillo. Aunque tuviera ese cariño por parte de sus padres, jamás había tenido a un grupo de amigos en quien confiar en verdad. Alder era alguien muy sabio, pero tenía sus defectos que lo definían (como su mala memoria y su mala medición del tiempo).

-¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo Alder chasqueando sus dedos, -todos ustedes están entrenando con sus nuevos Pokemons, como puedo ver.

Todos levantaron su cabeza con atención y Caitlin le dio un pequeño golpe a Shauntal para que regresara a la realidad. Después de mirarla confundida, la adolecente le señaló a Alder quien estaba pensando muy bien en lo que iba a decir.

-Como tengo entendido, si es que mi memoria no me falla_… otra vez…_ Caitlin vive en el Battle Castle, que queda en el Battle Frontier. ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a Sinnoh?

Quedaron boquiabiertas, no se esperaban tal idea.

-¿Dejar la liga sin su campeón Y sin los miembros de la Elite Four? –preguntó confundido Grimsley.

-Bueno, hablé con el director de la Asociación y dice que quisiera ver "algo nuevo e innovador" para la propaganda de la Elite. Piénselo así, ustedes necesitan entrenar, yo necesito que el Director me deje de molestar y lo más importante, Caitlin necesita ir a casa, todos ganamos al final –dijo Alder con una sonrisa.

El silencio invadió una vez más el ambiente, Caitlin OBVIAMENTE quería ir, pero no podía obligar a sus amigos a acompañarla. Lo último que les preocupaba era dejar la Liga sin campeón o si la Elite, pues el torneo de la Liga Pokemón no sería en meses (Nota: desde el problema del Equipo Plasma, se decidió aplicar las reglas de otras regiones y realizar la Liga Pokemón UNICAMENTE en el mes de Junio y/o Julio).

-No veo por qué no, -dijo Shauntal encogiendo sus hombros, -este viaje me ayudaría a encontrar a mi sexto Pokemón.

-Sería interesante retar el Battle Frontier… -dijo Marshal.

-Por mi mejor, así no tendría que soportar el frío de otoño –dijo Grimsley.

-Aunque en Sinnoh haga el triple de frío que hace en Unova –dijo Alder en bajo, -en fin, ya está decido.

Caitlin demostró una pequeña sonrisa, aunque la que estaba en su corazón era la más alegre que jamás se verá.

Notas del Autor:

¡Y así concluye el primer capítulo! Debo de admitirlo, esta idea la tuve mientras que retaba el Battle Castle en Soul Silver. Cuando miraba a Caitlin me preguntaba qué pasaría si ella regresara? BANG! Ahí apareció la idea principal. En fin, otra razón por la que escribo esto es porque he notado que casi no existen historias de estos personajes y las pocas que hay apenas son un One-Shot. Además, es lindo escribir de algo que no sea de Ash o N/Hilda o Gary/Leaf (o Gary/Ash en algunos casos...). Dejo claro, **NO TENGO NADA EN CONTRA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE MENCIONE ANTERIORMENTE (algunas incluso son buenas! Como ese de _Baile de los Antiguos_).**Es simplemente las ganas de escribir de algo diferente que jamás haya visto (o almenos que no me haya fijado...)

En fin, ¿qué les parece? ¿qué facultades y batallas les gustaría leer?

SÍ, pienso seguir con mi otra historia de Hilda.

NO, no pienso incluir mucho del animé (el Alder del animé me dio risa, pero no es mi favorito)

¡Todo comentario será/es agradecido!


	2. La Pesca, ¡el Deporte Seguro de Todos!

_**Capítulo 2: La Pesca, ¡el Deporte + Seguro de Todos!**_

_Empacar… la peor parte de viajar_ –pensó Caitlin. Con su maleta que pesaba más de lo esperado, difícilmente la bajó de la cama con cuidado de no romper nada de lo que traía adentro. Además de su ropa llevaba regalos para su familia, desde ropa de Nimbassa, hasta dulces de Castelia. Al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta que su ropa no sería adecuada para el clima de Sinnoh.

_Un camisón como el que traigo puesto me mataría del frío, _-buscó entre su guardarropa un vestido que no usaba desde hace mucho tiempo. El problema no era el vestido rosado, sino el gran moño que llevaba el suéter blanco. Sentía que se miraba muy infantil, cuando ella ya estaba cerca de ser adulta. Decidió cambiar el suéter blanco por una chaqueta blanca y un cincho rosado, eso se miraba más maduro pero muy lindo a la vez. Se vio satisfecha en el espejo y se quitó su gorro para dormir. _No quiero perderme ni un momento de la realidad entre mis sueños…_

El día antes del viaje, Caitlin llamó a su familia para darles la buena noticia. Solo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su madre ya que los demás estaban ocupados, pero el simple hecho de escuchar a su madre y saber que la vería pronto, la llenaba de felicidad.

Shauntal estaba sacando su maleta de su cuarto y su ropa también había cambiado (aunque fuera un mínimo detalle, era notable). Se quitó su moño excesivamente grande del cuello, era impresionante lo diferente que se miraba. Su maleta también le pesaba ya que llevaba ropa para todas las ocasiones que se le habían ocurrido (viniendo de su mente, eran MUCHAS las ocasiones imaginadas).

Grimsley, Marshal y Alder, como cualquier hombre, llevaba una maleta de mano y con eso tenían más que suficiente. Iban a viajar en barco, ya que era la única forma de llegar al Battle Frontier. Serían en total dos días de viaje y a Grimsley no le daba gracia, pues se mareaba muy fácil.

El barco no era tan grande, no tendría más de 30 pasajeros y eso les traía tranquilidad a los entrenadores de la Liga Pokemón. Si era molesto de por si caminar por una ciudad y que todos te señalaran gritando tu nombre, ahora imagínense lo que sería dentro de un barco por dos días. Lo primero que hizo Grimsley al subir fue encerrarse en su camarote, pues sentía ganas de vomitar. Alder también se fue a su camarote, pero él era porque necesitaba dormir (no tenían idea de lo que hacía en la noche, suponían que era entrenar o dar sus caminatas). Marshal se encontraba leyendo en su camarote y Shauntal… bueno ella seguramente estaría escribiendo. Caitlin fue a la proa para admirar la vista del mar, pues las ansias hacían que el tiempo fuera eterno.

(Al segundo día)

Preocupado por su amigo, Marshal fue al camarote de Grimsley para encontrarlo sentado en una silla, codo sobre rodilla y cabeza sobre su mano con una expresión de náuseas. No pudo evitar reírse ya que su cara era más graciosa que cualquier chiste.

-¿Con ganas de vomitar Drácula? (Nota: En el trivia de Grimsley dice que el personaje fue inspirado en vampiros, pensé que sería divertido que se pusieran apodos relacionados).

-Cállate cavernícola, porque tarde o temprano veré el helado de vainilla que comí en Castelia antes de abordar…

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y pudieron ver al Campeón de Unova entrar.

-¿Qué hacen encerrados con un clima como este? –dijo Alder mirando a los dos entrenadores (aunque Grimsley pareciera un zombie), -conseguí unas cañas de pescar, vamos afuera a disfrutar del clima.

-P-pero… -se quejó el maestro de Pokemons oscuro.

-Vamos, un poco de sol no te hará piedra o ceniza, te hará bien no pensar en tus náuseas.

(En la popa, que es la parte de atrás de un barco)

Los hombres se encontraban cada uno con su caña. ¿Nunca han sentido esa satisfacción al salir y sentir la briza del mar en tu rostro? ¿O cuando sientes las diminutas gotas de agua del mar caer en tu piel? ¿O simplemente el olor a sal te hace sentir mejor? Bueno, Grimsley no sentía eso en absoluto, solo miraba las olas y sentía sus propias _olas _en su estómago.

-Esto es vida, -dijo Alder relajado mientras inhalaba el increíble olor de agua y sal.

-No, no lo es –dijo Grimsley molesto y amargado, -esto solo es un bobo deporte que demuestra el aburrimiento de los marineros al estar en un barco en medio de la nada.

Grimsley movía impacientemente su caña de pescar (Super Rods para ser más exactos) hasta el punto de casi botarla del barco.

-Sabes, no se supone que la muevas así –dijo Marshal a su lado.

-Al menos es más interesante que no moverla –dijo amargado el maestro de Pokemons oscuro.

De repente, Grimsley sintió un jalón suave. _Estoy tan mareado que comienzo a sentir cosas, ya solo falta que mire alucinaciones… _Sintió otro jalón, pero este fue más fuerte. Molesto, Grimsley respondió con un jalón aun más fuerte (más de lo que él quería).

-Oye pequeñín, -le dijo Alder notando su comportamiento, -esto es pesca, no es tirar de la cuerda lo más fuerte que puedas.

-Bueno, alguien jaló y tengo que responder, -dijo Grimsley molesto, pero esta vez no fue un jalón fuerte lo que obtuvo de respuesta, sino un jalón EXCESIVAMENTE fuerte. Tanto que lo movió de lugar casi tirándolo del barco. Por suerte, puso su pie en la baranda antes de caerse y comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas.

Saltó del agua un Pokemón que parecía una piraña.

-¿En serio un pequeño Carvanha casi te bota del barco? –Marshal siempre consideró a Grimsley un enclenque (a lado de él, ¿quién **no** lo sería?).

-Siempre ignorando los detalles, ¿verdad? –Le dijo Alder, -observa una vez más al Pokemón, Marshal.

El maestro ha hablado y el aprendiz miró una vez más, pudo notar que el tamaño del Pokemón era más grande de lo normal sin mencionar las múltiples cicatrices.

-¿Y bueno lo vas a atrapar? –le preguntó el campeón al entrenador.

-No estoy interesado en un bravucón de los océanos, -dijo Grimsley mientras movía su mano.

Carvanha siguió con su mirada la mano interesado, después saltó y con un simple mordisco, atrapó casi todo el antebrazo del entrenador. La reacción de Marshal fue buscar su Pokeball con Shroomish (quería omitir utilizar a sus otros Pokemons que no necesitaban entrenamiento), pero su maestro lo detuvo diciéndole:

-Deja que el pequeñín lidie con su problema.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AGGGGHH! –Gritó Grimsley mientras trataba de sacárselo de su antebrazo, -¡AHORA MENOS TE QUIERO CONMIGO MALDITO ATÚN DIENTUDO!

-Técnicamente es una piraña –dijo Alder corrigiéndolo con una sonrisa (como si un Pokemón no estuviese devorando el brazo de su amigo), -deberías de hacer algo rápido ya que puede atravesar el casco de un barco utilizando solo sus dientes.

-¡Y SI SIGUE ASÍ LLEGARÁ A MI HUESO! –Grimsley sacó una Luxury Ball y la lanzó al aire, -¡SKORUPI USA PIN MISSILE!

Así pues, el pequeño escorpión lanzó su ataque directo a la boca de la piraña. Este respondió soltando su antebrazo y brincando de regreso al mar.

-¡Y NO REGRESES! –gritó molesto, pero al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta que casi toda la manga de su camisa había sido arrancada (sin mencionar que tenía la marca de sus dientes), -_vayan a pescar_, dicen, _es el deporte más seguro y divertido,_ dicen.

-En defensa del Pokemón, -dijo Alder, -es un devorador masivo, así que al mover así tu mano pensó que eras una presa.

-Y aquí tienes la caña, -dijo Grimsley entregándosela al campeón, -que prefiero dártela antes de que la rompa.

Marshal sonrió y miró al mar, notó que el Carvanha tenía entre sus dientes la tela del traje de Grimsley y que seguía el barco. _Tal vez le gustó el sabor y quiera más, _-Marshal se rió de sus propio pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –dijo una voz acercándose a la popa, era Caitlin y Shauntal.

-Sí, juraríamos escuchar a una niña gritar, -dijo Shauntal.

Marshal se tapó su boca para no reírse de su comentario (aunque fuera casi imposible) y Alder simplemente se comenzó a reír.

-Para su información señoritas, -dijo Grimsley molesto, -fui atacado por un Carvanha como podrán ver (levantó su brazo lastimado).

-Atacado por el banco de peces asesinos, _atacan a su víctima como ellos no desearían ser atacados…_ -en ese momento Shauntal gritó de emoción y sacó una vez más su cuaderno y su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

En ese momento, Grimsley extendió su mano y Marshal le entregó una moneda.

-¿Qué hacen? –les preguntó Alder.

-Una apuesta inmadura que decidieron hacer, -dijo Caitlin, -por cada vez que Shauntal sea inspirada por algo relacionado a nosotros, Marshal le debe de dar una moneda a Grimsley.

-Si llego a recolectar cien o más en este viaje, ganaré la apuesta, ¿Qué piensas acerca de eso, abuelo?

-Pienso que es más divertido ver a ese Carvanha siguiendo el barco, -dijo Alder asomándose por la baranda, -y también darme cuenta que ya no estás con náuseas.

Grimsley se asomó para ver al Pokemón, pero con solo ver el movimiento del agua sintió esa sensación en su estómago otra vez. Se alejó y sostuvo su estómago mientras que su Skorupi lo miraba confundido ya que jamás había visto a su entrenador con esa expresión. Se sentó ya que si seguía de pie, seguramente vomitaría.

-_Su expresión, azul como el mismo mar, confundió al pequeño Pokemón quien lo observaba preocupado –_dijo Shauntal en su _trance creativo_.

Mareado y con ganas de vomitar, Grimsley extendió una vez más su mano y Marshal le entregó otra moneda. Después ayudó a su amigo a levantarse para llevarlo de regreso a su camarote.

_La forma que Marshal y Grimsley se apoyan es impresionante, es como si estuvieran siempre el uno para el otro… _En ese momento, Caitlin pensó en _**él**_, su único amigo quien en verdad estaba incondicionalmente apoyándola en toda hora y en todo momento. En aquella persona quien no había pensado en tanto tiempo y quien le daba miedo llamar por sus últimos momentos juntos…

_Darach…_

Monedas recolectadas: 003

Notas del Autor:

Publiqué este capítulo antes de poner estas notas... ¡casi se me olvida! Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo (me salió algo corto la verdad). Quiero agradecerle a Jorge por comentar, es bueno ver que sí están leyendo mi historia (como diría Grimsley seguramente: _¿Qué sería del escritor si no tuviera lectores?)_. En fin, Grimsley fue atacado por un Pokemón piraña, Shauntal sigue inspirándose y Caitlin piensa en ÉL.

_¿Qué pensarán los Frontier Brains del regreso de Caitlin?_

¡Todo comentario es y siempre será agradecido!


	3. ¿¡quehago quehago? ¡QUE HAGO!

_**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Quehago quehago quehago?!**_

12:04 PM…

Cierra el reloj dorado… espera… ahora lo vuelve a abrir…

12:04 PM…

Vuelve a cerrar el reloj dorado… vuelve a esperar… ahora lo abre otra vez…

12:05 PM…

Con un suspiro decide guardar el reloj en su bolsillo, pues había estado mirándolo constantemente desde hace más de 20 minutos.

_Quien se le ocurrió eso de: "El tiempo vuela", definitivamente no sabe de lo que hablaba._

-Wow, tranquilízate mi querido amigo, -dijo una voz ronca quien le ponía su mano en su hombro, -estamos esperando un barco, no el subterráneo de Nimbassa o la Estación Magnética de Saffron, no esperes puntualidad.

-Técnicamente Palmer, la exactitud de ambos es casi igualable, -dijo otra voz más joven (la cual también sonaba robótica), -la diferencia es que la exactitud del subterráneo de Nibassa es de un 96.7% mientras que el de la Estación Magnética de Saffron es de 97.4%, sacando un promedio de…

-¡Ya entendimos Thorton! –Dijo una chica con piel tostada y cabello negro, -todos estamos igual de emocionados por ver a la pequeña Caitlin. En fin, ¿habrá cambiado en estos tres años? Que será, será* .

Darach miró atrás a sus compañeros del Battle Frontier, cuando recibió la noticia de la madre de Caitlin se sintió emocionado. Se sentía agradecido al ver que había establecido una amistad muy cercana con los demás Frontier Brains (sobre todo Palmer y Dahlia). Tenía miedo de que su Lady actuara de forma diferente desde el… pequeño incidente de hace tres años…

-¡Miren, ahí se acerca un barco! –dijo Argenta mientras se levantaba sus lentes de sol.

Así estaban todos los Frontier Brains reunidos en el puerto, esperando a la llegada de un miembro que se fue hace más de tres años.

(En el barco)

-¡Tierra a la vista! –gritó Alder poniendo una mano sobre su frente para cubrirse del sol.

Pudieron ver en pocos momentos, una isla llena de edificios magníficos. Shauntal gritó de emoción, mientras que los demás observaban asombrados. Se miraba la silueta de un enorme castillo, una torre que llegaba hasta las nubes, un domo y mucho más. Pero en la mirada de Caitlin se podía ver algo más, una lágrima de emoción. Una ráfaga de viento helado pasó por los entrenadores y todos (a excepción de la Lady quien sí estaba abrigada) sintieron un horrendo escalofrío.

_-Y así pues –_dijo la joven escritora mientras temblaba y sacaba su cuaderno y pluma, _-el asombro de una bella vista fue arrebatada por la ráfaga del viento polar…_

Grimsley (temblando del frío) extendió su mano la cual recibió una moneda de Marshal (quien también temblaba).

-¿Trajeron la ropa que les recomendé? –preguntó la Lady.

-Sí, pero no pensé que haría este frío, -dijo Alder mientras regresaba a su camarote para cambiarse.

Todos al final pararon regresando a su camarote para cambiarse, Caitlin miró el puerto del Battle Frontier. Escuchó en el anuncio del capitán que llegarían en 5 minutos, pero el tiempo parecía eterno.

Después de cambiarse, la ropa que traían ya parecía adecuada para el clima. Shauntal ahora usaba una chaqueta larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color morado y botas rosadas con una bufanda negra cubriendo su cuello; Marshal usaba un conjunto muy parecido a su ropa habitual, pero ahora era de manga larga y usaba tennis deportivos. Ander usaba ropa muy parecida, pero al igual que Marshal, eran pantalones largos blancos y una camisa de manga larga de color negro. Aun usaba su poncho blanco y aun usaba sus sandalias (se le había olvidado empacar zapatos cerrados). Grimsley lo único que cambió fue que se puso unos guantes negros.

-Se te olvidó empacar ropa abrigada, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Alder molestándolo.

-Se te olvidó empacar zapatos cerrados, ¿verdad? –Le contestó Grimsley enojado, -finalmente nos bajaremos de este endemoniado barco.

Shauntal estaba justo detrás de ellos y tenía una gran dificultad para caminar con su maleta excesivamente pesada. Pero Marshal, siempre caballeroso, decidió ayudarla cargando su maleta rosada.

-¡Gracias Marshal! –Dijo emocionada Shauntal, -¿estás emocionado por venir aquí a la Battle Frontier?

-Claro, espero poder mejorar mis tácticas de batalla con este viaje.

-Eso es importante, espero poder encontrar una cita en este lugar.

Fue tan repentino su comentario, que el maestro de Pokemons pelea se le cayó la maleta de Shauntal… justo en su pie… Trato de hacer ver como si no le hubiera dolido, pero todos sabemos que incluso hasta el más fuerte, sufre _ese dolor_ instantáneo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Shauntal preocupada.

-C-claro, -dijo Marshal volviendo a recoger la maleta, -s-solo me sorprendiste un poco, ¿por qué tener citas en el Battle Frontier?

-Mejor dicho, ¿por qué _no_ tener citas en el Battle Frontier? –Dijo Shauntal, -tengo 22 años, no actúes como si fuera de la edad de Iris.

-E-ese no es el caso, -dijo Marshal, -l-l-lo que quiero decir es…

Pero el pito del barco interrumpió la conversación y la distraída escritora gritó de emoción y no pudo evitar salir corriendo junto a sus amigos para desbordar el barco… dejando a Marshal atrás… con su maleta…

Cuando comenzaron a bajar al puerto, Caitlin se sorprendió al ver las caras que había dejado atrás. Ahí pudo ver a Dahlia, Argenta, Thorton, al Sr. Palmer y a Darach. _¿Darach vino a verme? Después de todo, me vino a recibir… ¡ME VINO A RECIBIR!_

En ese momento, Caitlin olvidó todo. No pensó en el accidente, no pensó en los modales impuestos en ella desde niña, no pensó en nada más que en la felicidad que sentía al ver a Darach. Sin pensarlo, expresó toda su felicidad soltando sus maletas y lanzándose contra su valet.

Darach se sentía completamente… sin palabras. Hace un segundo pudo ver a su Lady bajarse del barco y solo pestañaron sus ojos y de repente la tenía entre sus brazos. Lo estaba abrazando una **LADY. **

_¿Qué debo hacer? –_Pensó Darach, -_¿la abrazo? Aunque… ¿eso sería de mala educación ya que ella es una Lady y yo un sirviente? P-pero Quéhago quehago quehago quehago ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?!_

Mientras que Caitlin lo tenía fuertemente abrazado, Darach estaba petrificado… sus brazos rectos hacia abajo y sin siquiera pestañear. El campeón y la Elite Four miraban extrañados_ la forma de actuar del individuo que su amiga abrazaba_, mientras que los Brains_ miraban impresionados la reacción de Lady Caitlin_ (¿miran ahí la gracia?).

_Un momento… ¡no debería de estar abrazando a Darach! _–pensó Caitlin. En ese momento, lo soltó de forma rápida y repentina. En ese momento, Darach dio una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-También me siento muy complacido de verla de nuevo, mi Lady, -dijo Darach mientras le daba una reverencia.

_¿En serio Darach? ¡¿En todos estos tres años, es eso lo que piensas decirle después de extrañarla tanto?! _–Darach se sentía como un idiota.

-Gracias Darach, -dijo Caitlin nerviosa ya que sentía que había actuado de una forma estúpida… pero se sentía también confundida porque no le parecía tan estúpido después de todo… decidió abrazar a cada Brain para que no se viera tan extraña la forma que saludó a Darach y todos reaccionaron abrazándola de regreso (Thorton de una forma mecánica, pero no se quedó petrificado _mínimo)._ -¡Es un gusto verlos a todos otra vez!

La Elite Four y su campeón se encontraban atrás observando todo. Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y su pluma escondida y comenzó a escribir:

-_Petrificado como piedra, él la saluda…_

Grimsley extendió su mano y Marshal le entregó otra moneda. Caitlin introdujo a cada uno con orgullo y educación comenzando con Alder…

-Él es Alder, el campeón de Unova, -dijo Caitlin señalando al señor.

-Jeez Cait, podrías introducirme como tu amigo o instructor la próxima vez, -dijo Alder apenado, jamás le gustó que lo introdujeran así, extendió su mano a cada uno de los Brains (comenzando con Palmer), -es todo un placer.

-Es un honor conocerlo campeón, -dijo Palmer mientras agitaba su mano, -¿ya decidió que facultad va a retar?

-Emm… yo no vengo a retar ninguna de sus facultades, -respondió el campeón, -la verdad estoy aquí para instruir a los de la élite en su entrenamiento.

-Eso no fue lo que nos dijo el director de la APU (Asociación Pokemón de Unova)…

(En el Battle Tower)

-¡Buenos días! Usted se comunica con la línea del Sr. Tajiri, ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje? –dijo la voz de la secretaria.

-Hola Shannon, -dijo el campeón molesto, -soy Alder, necesito hablar con el director urgentemente.

-¡S-señor Adeku! E-espere un momento por favor.

Así pues, la pantalla del monitor se tornó de color verde y un pequeño Patrat salió sonriendo, después salía una nube de su boca que decía: _"¡Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros! Espere un momento, por favor." _También traía consigo una música aguda con un ritmo pegajoso y a la vez desesperante.

_-Y aquí estaba, -_dijo Shauntal con su cuaderno en mano, _-esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de aquel hombre quien se creía superior._

Una vez más, Grimsley extendió su mano y Marshal le entregó otra moneda.

La Elite y el campeón se encontraban en el Battle Tower ya que Palmer les ofreció prestarle su teléfono. Mientras esperaban, un extraño ambiente rodeaba a los Brains y los entrenadores.

-Así que… -dijo Palmer rompiendo el silencio, -¿qué tal estos tres años Caitlin?

-Maravillosos, -dijo la joven mientras sostenía sus dos manos delicadas por la emoción, -en mi viaje conocí a tantas personas nuevas, pokemons también y sin mencionar que viví millones de aventuras.

-Y bueno niña, comienza ya *, -dijo Dahlia, -todos nos hemos preguntado por ti, no te hemos visto en años.

-A lo más que llegamos, -dijo Argenta, -fue verte en televisión peleando contra el joven de traje negro.

-¡Por Dios mi educación otra vez! –dijo Caitlin tapándose la boca, -él es Grimsley, Marshal y Shauntal.

Grimsley y Marshal eran personas tímidas, así que levantaron un poco sus manos para saludar. Shauntal, ella dio una sonrisa más iluminada que el sol y movió su mano con mucha emoción.

Antes de que la conversación continuara, la música irritante se detuvo y apareció en pantalla un hombre de baja estatura y el cabello peinado de una forma particular (calvicie en medio y el resto del pelo parado).

-¡Adler! Veo que ya llegaste.

-Hola Director, -dijo Alder, quien seguía un poco molesto, -veo que cambiaste los planes según acordamos.

-¿A-a qué te refieres? –le preguntó nervioso el Director.

-Pues el Sr. Emmm… ¿cuál era su nombre? –le preguntó Alder a Caitlin.

-¡Palmer!-dijo Caitlin mientras se pegaba en la frente con su mano.

-El Sr. _Palmera_ me mencionó algo que no estaba en mis planes, algo que al parecer usted le dijo…

-¡YA SÉ A LO QUE SE REFIERE! –Dijo desesperado y apenado el Director, -sé que usted me dejó claro desde un principio que no tenía interés por retar ninguna facultad. Pero cuando le dije a la Asociación acerca de su idea, no les parecía llamar la atención hasta que mencioné su nombre. Se sintieron emocionados ya que jamás un campeón ha querido retar el Battle Frontier así que ellos supusieron lo que querían escuchar y solo así les dieron el permiso de irse los 5 al mismo tiempo.

-_Y ellos, sordos como Darmanitans en su modo Zen, decidieron escuchar sus propios deseos en palabras de otro hombre…_

De nuevo, Grimsley extiende su mano y Marshal le entrega otra moneda. Lo que agradecía Marshal era que estas monedas eran de un centavo así que con solo cambiar un poco de dinero ya tenía suficiente… pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto cada vez que el bolsillo de Grimsley recibía otra moneda.

-Mmmm, -el campeón puso una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba, -si puedo adivinar, si digo que no usted se meterá en problemas.

-Así es, -dijo el Director mientras se inclinaba apenado.

-Bueno, no quiero meter a nadie en problemas, -dijo Alder, -retaré una de las facultades.

-¡Excelente! –Dijo Palmer interrumpiendo la conversación emocionado, mientras empuñaba su mano, -lo esperaré en la Battle Tower.

-Al parecer ni tengo opción de escoger, -dijo Alder molesto, -acepto su propuesta, solo si soy el último.

-¿A qué se refiere? –le dijo Palmer confundido.

-Yo vine aquí a ayudar a mis amigos/aprendices en su entrenamiento, hasta que los cuatro hayan retado cada uno una facultad diferente, yo vendré a retar la suya, -Alder cruzó sus brazos y se comenzó a balancear en la silla.

-¡Suena como un plan! –Dijo el Director emocionado desde el otro lado de la pantalla, -la Asociación Pokemón de Unova les encantará escuchar eso.

Después se inclinó de forma respetuosa y agradecida.

-En verdad gracias por su comprensión Sr. Adeku.

Cuando colgó, Alder cerró sus ojos, frunció el seño y dejó de abalanzarse en la silla. Todos notaron su cambio de expresión y parecía enojado.

-¿Pasa algo maestro? –le preguntó Marshal.

-Sí… tengo hambre…

_Clásico de Alder_, -pensó Caitlin riéndose. Pero todos los Brains lo miraban confundido mientras que los demás de la Elite Four se pegaban la frente con sus manos.

Monedas recolectadas: 007

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 00

Notas de Autor:

Mi tercer capítulo.. ¡yeii! En fin, ahora es cuando comienza lo interesante (nah las peleas vendrán hasta el 5to cap supongo… SPOILER). Pero en fin, estoy conforme con el largo de este capítulo, pero creo que los siguientes o me saldrán más largos o casi del mismo…¡_Cantidad no es calidad_! ( suena a algo que diría Shauntal, ¿verdad?). Algo que me molestó es que traté de poner signos musicales en el diálogo de Dahlia (habla cantado) pero no reconocen el signo en estos documentos... así que pondré este signo ( * ) para representar signos musicales. Antes de terminar:

Asdfghjkl: creo que el capítulo respondió tu pregunta ^_^ jeje

Jorge: Yo sé que me quedo corto , pero me di cuenta que quería poner todo lo que acaban de leer aparte ya que encajaba más en este capítulo que en el anterior… y no, no será la última vez jajaja

¡Se agradece todo comentario y/o apoyo!


	4. Simplemente Perfecto

_Notas del Autor:_

_Yo sé, típicamente me gusta hacer estas notas AL FINAL del capítulo, pero algo que temo es que el lector se pierda con tantos personajes, así que aquí hay una lista con una pequeña descripción de cada Frontier Brain según bulbapedia (si no les interesa, bajen un poco, no es tan larga la lista):_

_**Palmer (Tower Tycoon):** Es el Frontier Brain (o dueño si quieren llamarlo así) del Battle Tower, facultad que solamente se debe de ganar batalla tras batalla hasta cierta cantidad de peleas. Según el manga, está encargado de mantener unidos a todos los Brains. Tiene una personalidad de liderazgo y muy perseverante._

_**Thorton (Factory Head):** Es el Frontier Brain del Battle Factory, lugar en donde se utilizan Pokemons rentados para batallar, regla que incluso el Brain debe de cumplir. Se dice que es un joven extremadamente inteligente; según el manga, no es buen perdedor, pero aún así sus habilidades lo hacen único._

_**Darach (Castle Valet):** Es el Frontier Brain del Battle Castle, lugar en donde el retador debe de utilizar Castle Points (CP), con esto puede rentar ítems para cada batalla o recuperar a sus propios Pokemons. Según el manga, Darach es leal a Caitlin y su personalidad cambia cuando se trata de batallar. Según HG/SS (una extra en el castillo), el valet tiene sentimientos por su Lady pero los esconde._

_**Argenta (Hall Matron):** Es el Frontier Brain del Battle Hall, facultad en donde el retador debe de batallar 10 veces por cada ronda (cada ronda tiene un tipo específico, así tipo agua, fuego, etc.) y solamente se puede utilizar 1 Pokemón. Según observé en el manga, actúa como madre a veces y es muy comprometida con su trabajo._

_**Dahlia (Arcade Star):** Es el Frontier Brian del Battle Arcade, facultad en donde uno de los retadores debe de parar una ruleta y en cada cuadrilla de la ruleta hay un símbolo que afectará la batalla (puede ser bueno, malo o neutral para el retador). Según el manga, tiene una personalidad jovial y adora bailar (Fantina es fan de su estilo de baile, curiosamente)._

En fin, disfruten el capítulo y cualquier duda ya saben, pueden preguntarme sin pena... ¡_gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen, mandan mensajes o reviews esta historia!_

Agradecido será todo comentario.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Simplemente Perfecto**_

El "Rey" y la "Reina" del Battle Castle eran jóvenes para ser padres, pero tenían en sus caras la gracia que tiene los miembros de la realeza. Caitlin era muy parecida a su madre, tenían el mismo color de piel y las mismas facciones. La "Reina" era una mujer firme y tradicional, pero a la vez era comprensiva y una excelente administradora. Ser la reina de un castillo no es como nosotros creemos, pues mientras que el rey se encuentra en reuniones fuera de Sinnoh, ella sola tiene que administrar el lugar. Aunque Darach siempre fuera de mucha ayuda, los padres solo le exigían que se encargara de la facultad del Battle Castle (y antes, cuidar de Caitlin porque ellos no tenían el tiempo).

El padre tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo color de cabello de Caitlin, pero su expresión era seria. Aunque fuera papá, la verdad siempre puso los deberes del rey antes que su hija (la razón por la cual contrataron a Darach, _en primer lugar_). El "Rey" había vivido bajo la tradición de sus generaciones anteriores y al igual que su reina, buscaron un destino diferente a su hija (un matrimonio arreglado ya no se miraba muy bien ante la sociedad hoy en día).

Al ver a su pequeña princesa, ambos la abrazaron con tanta fuerza que la joven sintió que explotaría. Para la Lady fue extraño, casi nunca la abrazaban así… Resulta que los padres de Caitlin habían preparado todo un banquete para el regreso de su princesa. Cuando la Elite Four y su campeón vieron por primera vez el castillo, sintieron que sus bocas se iban a caer de la mandíbula. Era un castillo _exageradamente_ lleno de lujos, ahora ya podían entender por qué le había costado tanto a la damisela acostumbrarse a su vida actual (eso que la vida de un miembro de la Elite Four tiene sus lujos también).

Caitlin se preocupaba de que sus amigos de Unova se sintieran… mal por alguna razón. ¿Y si su madre decía algún comentario negativo de Alder? Seamos realistas, la primera impresión que da_ no_ es el de un campeón responsable. Le preocupaba mucho que en un momento a otro (de la misma forma que la enviaron a Unova) se le quitaría todo aquello que amaba vivir junto a los de la Elite Four.

Pero hubo algo que la distrajo completamente de esos pensamientos, fue ver a Darach… había cambiado estos tres años. Cuando se fue del castillo (teniendo 14 años), su valet tenía 20 años y ahora ya habrá cumplido 23. Aunque su apariencia fuera casi la misma, tenía más definido sus facciones, ahora era un hombre adulto (oficialmente).

Shauntal había notado desde un principio la forma que Caitlin observaba a Darach y también notó que cada vez que ella tenía su vista distraída en otra cosa, el valet la observaba de una forma única. Siendo una escritora, es capaz de detectar miradas (si en verdad se concentra) y ahí pudo ver que había algo entre ellos dos… es una lástima que en estas horas no se hayan dirigido la palabra.

El comedor del Battle Castle era un salón con adornos de cristales y piedras preciosas, digna de una familia real. La mesa en donde comían era exageradamente grande, entre cada invitado habían tal vez el espacio que ocuparían tres sillas. Mientras los demás miembros de la Elite Four y Battle Frontier (sin incluir a Caitlin quien casi ni había tocado su comida) disfrutaban su comida, Darach se encontraba atrás junto a otros sirvientes esperando a la próxima orden. Comían ahora el postre favorito de Caitlin, que era alguna clase de pastel que llevaba mango y fresas (Shauntal la verdad no era experta en la cocina). Aunque estuviera delicioso, no podía sentir su sabor exquisito por la preocupación que sentía. Así pues, la maestra de Pokemons tipo fantasma decidió intervenir.

El "Rey" notó que una jovencita de pelo morado, miraba fijamente el techo. Con una sonrisa, le pregunta:

-¿Qué observa jovencita?

-El candelabro, -dijo Shauntal, -¿cuál es su historia?

La mirada del "Rey" se iluminó y con una sonrisa comenzó a contarles a todos los invitados la historia de _**un **_ pinche candelabro. Cuando todos los invitados (menos Cailtin que jugaba con su comida con su cuchara) miraron al techo distraídos, tomó una de las fresas del pastel y la lanzó hacia la maestra de Pokemons psíquicos. La Lady la miró confundida y enojada, Shauntal se escondió bajo la mesa y le hizo señas a su amiga. Después de gatear bajo la mesa, Caitlin y Shauntal estaban frente a frente.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Caitlin enojada, -no pido que sean expertos en etiqueta, pero lanzar tu comida y hablar bajo de una mesa es de mala educación.

-Es muy lindo Facha, -dijo Shauntal, -¿cuál es su historia?

-Primero de todo, es _Darach, _-Caitlin se sentía incómoda, no sabía si era el hecho de estar hablando debajo de la mesa (EN FRENTE DE SUS PADRES) o era el tema que la incomodaba, -y pienso que ahora no es momento para hablar de eso.

De repente, alguien se les unió bajo la mesa, era Grimsley. Caitlin dio un pequeño salto del susto y se pegó un cabezazo con la mesa. Shauntal se tapó la boca de preocupación, Grimsley se la tapó para no reírse.

-Escuché murmullos y decidí unirme, -dijo Grimsley casi riéndose, -¿hablan del hombre pingüino, Pacha?

-DARACH –dijo molesta Caitlin, -D-A-R-A-C-H, ¿qué tan difícil es su nombre para que nadie se lo memorice?

-Lo que sea princesita, es mejor que salgan ya. No pienso que la historia de tu padre y el candelabro dure mucho.

-¿Quieres apostar? –dijo Caitlin con un tono aburrido mientras gateaba de regreso a su asiento.

Por suerte, nadie notó la instantánea ausencia de las dos miembros. Ya que todos miraban asombrados el candelabro… ¿qué tan interesante será esa historia?

. . .

Después del banquete, los Battle Brain regresaron a su trabajo (a excepción de Darach quien atendería a los invitados del castillo) los reyes les informaron que tenían cuartos preparados para cada uno de los miembros. Agradecidos, cada uno fue al cuarto asignado de Shauntal (ya que el de ella quedaba primero) y la verdad quedaron impresionados al ver en dónde dormirían por las próximas semanas. El cuarto era grande, tenía su propia sala de estar con dos sofás, una cama tamaño matrimonial, varios muebles de lujo y un espejo de cuerpo completo. También había unas ventanas que en realidad eran puertas que daban a una terraza… ¡este lugar podría ser un hotel!

-_Con los lujos de una princesa, los humildes entrenadores entran a sus habitaciones…_

Molesto, Marshal le entrega otra moneda a Grimsley (¡demonios, era la 6ta que le daba en menos de una hora!). Pero mientras que el campeón y los otros tres miembros miraban asombrado cada centímetro de la habitación (Grimsley más bien miraba todo con nostalgia), Darach decidió hacer algo para evitar esta incomodidad entre él y su Lady.

-Quiero informarle, Mi Lady -el Valet rezaba a Arceus que por favor no dijera alguna estupidez. -S-su habitación sufrió unos pequeños cambios…

-¿E-en serio? –Caitlin "casualmente" le pedía a Arceus lo mismo.

-Así es, Lady Caitlin, después de darle a cada uno de los invita…

-No se moleste Darach, -dijo la Lady interrumpiéndolo, -no pienso que se vayan a mover de aquí dentro de un buen rato.

-Como usted diga, Lady Caitlin.

El valet no entendía por qué se sentía tan nervioso, siempre estuvo al lado de Caitlin desde que tenía siete años. Pero ahora algo parecía cambiar… una vez más la miró detalladamente; su cabello era rubio (un cambio, pero no era el cambio que le afectaba), sus ojos seguían siendo azul como zafiros, parecía haber desarrollado más curvas… ¡_eso_ fue lo que cambió!. Tragando saliva, extendió su brazo; antes del accidente y la partida, esto era algo normal en él… ofrecerle su brazo… ahora dependía de ella tomarlo o no…

Nerviosa pero segura, Caitlin toma su brazo y el valet lleva la maleta y a su Lady a su antiguo cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta, se llegó a encontrar con un cuarto que la verdad, seguía igual. Tenía una cama muy parecida a la que tenía en la Liga Pokemón, pero esta no se podía cerrar ni abrir cortinas (solo lo tenía de decoración). Se sentó en su cama y miró a su lado su mesa de noche… fue ahí cuando notó el cambio. Había una pequeña cadena de oro y en él había una llave, era una llave de oro con una gema kunzita (que es de color rosado) incrustada en el medio formando un pequeño corazón.

-¿Qué abre esta llave? –le preguntó Caitlin a su valet.

-Lamento decirle, Lady Caitlin, que tendrá que esperar hasta el día de su cumpleaños.

_¡¿Mi cumpleaños?! _–pensó Caitlin, _-para eso falta… estamos a principios de invierno en Sinnoh así que eso significa…_

-¿En dos semanas sabré? –preguntó la Lady.

-Dos semanas con tres días para ser exactos, mi Lady –dijo Darach.

Una vez más, Caitlin se sintió culpable. Incluso él sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños cuando a ella se le había olvidado por completo. Miró una vez más la cadena y le preguntó a su valet:

-Este regalo… ¿es suyo o mis padres también están involucrados?

-Lamento decirle, Lady Caitlin, que sus padres tienen otros planes más elaborados que una simple llave.

_¿Simple llave? ¿En serio Darach? ¡Esta bellísimo! Es el regalo más hermoso que jamás he recibido y en verdad ni te imaginas cuánto te lo agradezco… _

-Es muy lindo, gracias, -Caitlin no podía creer lo fría que sonó (a comparación de lo que en verdad quería decirle).

Rodeó su cuello con su nueva cadena y después acomodó la llave para que no se enredara con su cabello. Luego recordó que le había comprado algo a su queridísimo amigo y rápidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo de su chaqueta (pensó que si lo empacaba en su maleta se iba a perder). Era algo simple a comparación de lo que le había dado el valet, pero pensó que sería mejor que no darle nada. Era un pequeño pin plateado con forma de tridente.

-Lo compré en uno de los musicales de Nimbassa, -dijo Caitlin mientras se lo entregaba, -cuando lo vi pensé mucho en tu Empoleon… sé que es poco pero…

-Lamento interrumpirla, Lady Caitlin, -dijo Darach mientras tomaba el pin de su mano, -pero si me permite, déjeme decirle que es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Con orgullo, se colocó su pin en su traje (aunque eso significara abrir un pequeño agujero en su saco). Le pareció de lo más tierno el detalle, pues aunque fuera un simple tridente… era simplemente perfecto el regalo.

Monedas Recolectadas: 013

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 00


	5. ¡Gira, gira, gira! ¿Qué vendrá?

**Capítulo 5**_ ¡__**Gira, gira, gira! ¿Qué vendrá? ¡Al Battle Arcade hoy retarás!  **_

Cuando Alder se levantó, se sentía completamente relajado. Dormir en una cama como la que tenía ahora en el Battle Castle en verdad lo ayudaba mucho para dormir. Al levantarse decidió tomar una ducha rápido, pero al salir y ver el reloj se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido… pues eran las dos de la tarde. Corriendo se vistió con su camisa negra de manga larga, sus pantalones largos blancos.

_Todavía no me he acostumbrado al horario _–pensó el campeón, _-con razón tengo el puesto de ser impuntual._

Por último tomó su cincho con sus Pokeballs y su poncho, corrió por los pasillos para buscar a sus aprendices/amigos. Pero mientras corría decidió ponerse el poncho (¡grave error hacer eso mientras corres!) y en menos de dos segundos se chocó contra alguien y se cayó.

Cuando pasó su cabeza por el cuello, pudo ver al valet (¿o era mayordomo?) de Caitlin tirado a medio pasillo. Rápidamente lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡L-lo lamento mucho… mayordomo de Caitlin! -Alder no recordaba su nombre, _¡maldición que odio ser olvidadizo! _-¿está bien Racha?

-Lamento corregirlo, pero mi nombre es Darach, -arregló sus lentes los cuales le sorprendió que no se hayan roto. -Una vez más, lamento corregirlo otra vez pero mi puesto es de valet, no mayordomo.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –pero recordó Alder que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, -sabe, eso mejor me lo dice después. ¿Sabe en dónde están la Elite Four?

-Sí, con gusto le diré Sr. Adeku. La Elite Four se levantó no hace más de dos horas y no hace más de cinco minutos fueron a dar un paseo por la cuadra principal.

-¡Gracias! –dijo Alder mientras caminaba hacia la salida… hasta que pensó… -¿en dónde está esa cuadra?

-Se encuentra cerca del Battle Arcade.

Pero la mirada del campeón seguía igual de perdida.

-Con gusto lo guiaré ahí, Sr. Adeku, -dijo Darach mientras le daba una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Gracias amigo! –Alder le pegó un pequeño puño amistoso en el brazo, aunque se viera un poco extraño para el Valet (sin mencionar que fue algo fuerte).

Ambos salieron del Battle Castle y Alder se sorprendió al ver que en la salida del lugar se encontraban muchos entrenadores saliendo y entrando del castillo. Los que entraban se miraban nerviosos y los que salían lo hacían llorando.

-¿Cómo funciona esto del Battle Castle?

-Bueno, Sr. Adeku…

-Llámeme Alder, Sr. Adeku suena demasiado serio.

-Por supuesto, Sr. Alder, -Darach seguía sin creer que este hombre fuera el campeón de la Liga Unova, -el Battle Castle se vio obligado a cambiar debido a que Lady Caitlin partió en su propio viaje. Además de ese cambio, se presentaron muchos más entrenadores casi triplicando el número que solíamos recibir cuando nuestra Lady Caitlin vivía aquí, así que nos vimos obligados a poner un nuevo sistema. Antes, Lady Caitlin daba la cantidad de puntos basándose en un sistema simple de cuántos Pokemons son capaces de luchar, la cantidad de HP, PP y demás. Así que al introducir todo eso a una computadora, ahora los entrenadores, que cada uno es atendido por un mayordomo, reciben la cantidad de puntos dependiendo de sus Pokemons. Cuando un entrenador gana 20 batallas consecutivas, recibo una llamada y me tengo que reportar al castillo.

-Suena como algo muy interesante, -dijo Alder.

Pero antes de que su conversación pudiera seguir, pudieron ver pasar en frente de ellos un hombre con un traje rosado y estampado verde (también con unos anteojos verdes y en forma extraña) que cantaba y bailaba:

_-¡Gira, gira, gira va! ¡Gira, gira, la ruleta va! ¡Gira, gira, gira! ¿Qué vendrá? ¡Al Battle Arcade hoy retarás! _

A pocos pasos del hombre, el Valet y el campeón pudieron ver a la Elite Four. Shauntal tenía en su mano su cuaderno, mientras que Marshal tenía su mano en su bolsillo (como si estuviera esperando a sacar la próxima moneda).

-¡Buenas tardes tenga usted! –dijo Grimsley con un tono sarcástico.

-Antes de responder a tu sarcasmo, -dijo Alder poniendo su mano en su cara (que se podrán imaginar la ocupaba toda), -¿qué diablos le pasa a ese hombre?

-No tengo idea, -dijo Grimsley quitándole la mano de su cara, -pero su canción llamó mucho mi atención y Caitlin dijo que lo siguiéramos.

-¿A eso le llamas canción? –le preguntó Alder señalando al hombre quien seguía bailando en la calle.

-No culpo a ese hombre, -dijo Caitlin, -en verdad están buscando llamar la atención ya que la facultad que él trabaja es tan difícil de luchar, que no muchos entrenadores van.

-Acierta una vez más, Lady Caitlin, -Darach sonrió al ver su cadena de oro y su llave.

-Veo aquí a alguien interesado por la Battle Arcade –interrumpió el hombre que hace un segundo estaba cantando en la calle, -¿alguien desea participar?

Grimsley levantó su mano sin decir una palabra, pues ese hombre le daba miedo por su forma de vestir, hablar y caminar. El hombre dio un grito agudo (escalofriante) y tomó la mano del maestro de Pokemons oscuros, y lo llevo casi arrastrado a la Battle Arcade.

-¿En serio así de desesperados? –le preguntó Alder a Caitlin.

Marshal, Caitlin y Shauntal compartieron una pequeña sonrisa, pero Darach seguía mirando impresionado a ese hombre inmaduro, olvidadizo, distraído, despistado, descuidado, _etc._ que se hacía llamar _Campeón de la Liga Unova._

(En el Battle Arcade)

-5…4…3…2…1… ¡Comienza la Ruleta! –gritó el réferi (resultaba que el loco que bailaba en la calle, era el réferi).

Grimsley se encontraba en medio del campo de batalla, en frente de él estaba un pequeño estante con un botón gigante en el medio. Una enorme pantalla estaba en frente de él, había muchos cuadrados en donde había figuras diferentes, pero había dos colores que se diferenciaban. Unos eran rojos, mientras que otros eran negros. Grimsley miraba el movimiento de la pantalla, listo para presionar el botón en el momento preciso (llevaba más de 15 segundos esperando).

-¡Te recuerdo que solo puedes esperar 30 segundos! –le gritó Caitlin desde los bancos del público (aunque solo estuvieran la Elite Four, campeón y Darach).

-La paciencia, mi querida Caitlin –dijo el entrenador recitando a uno de los autores más famosos de todos los tiempos, -es la madre de todas las virtudes.

Justo cuando tenía 5 segundos restantes, presionó el botón y cayó en un cuadrado rojo con un esqueleto. Grimsley sonrió.

-¡Cae en un cuadrado rojo! –Gritó el réferi aplaudiendo jovialmente, -así que los Pokemons del veterano Adam (el oponente de Grimsley) serán envenenados para esta batalla.

-Grimsley la verdad sabe cómo jugar con la ruleta –dijo Shauntal mientras saltaba de emoción por su amigo.

-Sí… es una pena que quiera hacerlo todo más dramático y se tome su tiempo, -dijo Marshal molesto.

-¡Qué importa! –Dijo Caitlin emocionada, -al menos podrá ganar esta batalla sin problemas.

Con solo usar su pequeño Skorupi logró ganar al veterano. Todos sus amigos lo observaban impresionados, ya que los Pokemons que utilizó su oponente eran de un nivel superior a su Skorupi y aun así logró ganar.

-¡Eso es Grimsley! -gritó Caitlin muy emocionada.

-Que sea bueno en la ruleta por ser parte de un casino por casi diez años, es pura coincidencia, -le dijo Alder riéndose a Marshal.

Darach se sentía impresionado, sabía que era un miembro de la Elite Four así que _tenía _que ser un entrenador excelente… pero lo que le preocupaba era ver la emoción de su Lady al ver a Grimsley pelear…

_Si ella decidió enamorarse de alguien más, no debería de ser mi problema _–pensó Darach tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento. _¿Verdad?_

(En el Battle Tower)

Palmer se encontraba en el último piso de su facultad admirando la vista. Esto era ya parte de su rutina diaria, ya que desde esa ventana podía verlo todo (claro cuando no estaba nublado). Cuando miraba todo su proyecto, la Battle Frontier, solía sentir un gran orgullo por tanto éxito que tuvo.

Pero hoy… no era uno de esos días. Hoy cuando miraba las calles llenas de entrenadores, sentía una desconfianza enorme. Sentía algo dentro de él, que algo estaba mal. No sabía si eran nervios por tener a la Elite Four de Unova y su campeón, o era simplemente algo más… tal vez… un mal presentimiento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó a alguien entrar, era Argenta. Desde que comenzó este lugar, ella siempre fue su mejor compañera y amiga (aunque cada uno de los Brains fueran muy importantes para él). Ella era tranquila, pensaba muy bien en lo que decía y era graciosa cuando era el momento para serlo.

-Sonabas muy nervioso cuando hablamos, -la mujer se quitó sus lentes oscuros, -¿qué tienes esta vez?

-Un mal presentimiento, -dijo Palmer mientras miraba desde su ventana todos los entrenadores, que parecían hormigas desde el último piso. –No creo que sean la Elite Four de Unova que me están dando ese presentimiento…

-Te seré sincera Palmer, -dijo Argenta mientras caminaba hacia su lado para ver todo también, -desde que empezamos a recibir casi el tripe de entrenadores aquí, también tengo ese sentimiento.

-¿Cuál sentimiento? –Palmer quería saber si no era el único.

-De que algo saldrá mal, -dijo Argenta, -de que alguien, entre todos esos entrenadores entusiasmados por retarnos, tiene un plan que involucra lastimarnos. Y que la Elite Four esté aquí con su campeón, sin mencionar que el regreso de alguien tan rica como Caitlin, solo lo motive a cometer ese acto…

-Estoy impresionado Argenta, ya al menos sabré que no soy el único que tiene _ese _mismo presentimiento.

(En el Battle Arcade)

Grimsley sentía los latidos de su corazón fuertemente en su pecho. En cuestión de horas, había logrado vencer 20 entrenadores seguidos y la verdad, se sentía más que agotado. Siendo un miembro de la Elite Four siempre se le exigió ser resistente a recibir la mayor cantidad de retos posibles, pero esto la verdad parecía sobrepasar todos los límites que él había vivido en su vida.

Desde los bancos, lo seguían observando sus compañeros. Cada uno con una expresión muy seria (a excepción de Shauntal que parecía morderse las uñas a través de los guantes). Darach seguía muy distraído pensando si su Lady estaba enamorada del joven o no, así que miraba detalladamente cada movimiento y gesto que hacía.

**¡RIIIIIIINNNNNG!**

El sonido del comunicador de Darach retumbó por cada esquina del Battle Arcade, provocando que todos (¡incluso el réferi!) saltaran del susto. Muy apenado, atendió la llamada y pronto se levantó de su asiento diciendo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia:

-L-lamento mucho la interrupción, p-pero necesito retirarme.

-¿En serio? ¿En el mejor momento? –le preguntó Alder.

-¡Pero si es la parte _épica!_ ¡Es como si fuera el climax de un capítulo! –dijo Shauntal molesta.

-Por favor, -dijo Caitlin, -no te vayas.

Darach sintió su corazón en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras de Lady Caitlin, una vez más dio otra reverencia (aunque le costara):

-L-lo lamento mi Lady… pero es una emergencia.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra palabra, el valet se fue tan rápido como pudo. Casi se fue corriendo de allí…

_-Ignorando las súplicas, se fue desapareciendo entre las sombras… _-Shauntal sacó una vez más su cuaderno y su pluma.

-¡NEANDERTAL! –le gritó Grimsley desde el estadio mientras esperaba a su próximo contrincante.

-¡YA SÉ CHIQUIDRACULA! ¡TE DEBO POR AHORA 6 MONEDAS! –dijo molesto el maestro de Pokemons pelea.

-_Sin importar la distancia… se seguían comunicando…_

-Y ahora 7… -suspiró molesto Marshal.

De repente, todas las luces del lugar se apagaron. Shauntal gritó del susto y abrazó a lo primero que tenía a su lado… Marshal se quedó paralizado… Grimsley miraba todo el estadio con desconfianza, las luces de unos reflectores se prendieron, uno sobre el entrenador de Pokemons oscuros mientras que el otro comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar. Finalmente paró iluminando la silueta (una con muy buena figura, pensó Grimsley) que bailaba. Después otros tres reflectores se prendieron e iluminaron a esa silueta, revelando a una mujer de cabello negro y piel tostada.

-Deja que las oportunidades hagan los suyos, sin preocuparse Como las sorpresas de los juegos, entre giro y giro, sin preocuparse, ¡Qué será, será! -dijo la mujer de espaldas, después dio unos pasos de bailes moviendo su cadera y dio una media vuelta medio dramática, -mi nombre es Dahlia y yo seré tu próxima oponente… ¡Qué será, será!

-Qué así sea, Frontier Brain, -dijo Grimsley mientras caminaba hacia el centro del estadio en donde se encontraba el estante.

Desde los asientos, Caitlin tenía sus manos agarradas entre ellas (casi como si estuviera rezando), Alder tenía sus brazos cruzados con una mirada seria (más bien le preocupaba) y Marshal… bueno él seguía paralizado ya que Shauntal estaba agarrando su brazo de los nervios que sentía.

-Dahlia es una oponente muy fuerte, -dijo Caitlin, -sin mencionar que sus estrategias son como la ruleta, inesperadas y engañosas.

-Recuerda que Grimsley tiene también sus estrategias retorcidas, -dijo Alder, -después de todo, cuando dice que la suerte es su clave, todos de aquí sabemos que es mentira.

-La suerte para él no existe… pero espero que hoy lo acompañe… -dijo Caitlin preocupada.

(En el Battle Tower)

Se encontraban en el último piso, en el mismo cuarto que Palmer se encontraba, Argenta y Thorton. Habían escuchado que Dahlia estaba ocupada con un retador y Darach supuestamente ya venía en camino.

Thorton se encontraba con un pad en su mano, uno que él mismo había creado. Se miraba muy concentrado mientras tocaba la pantalla con su pluma.

-¿Algo fuera de lo común? –le preguntó Palmer.

-Sí, las comunicaciones y la fluidez de energía está yendo en un 95.33% -dijo Thorton mientras revisaba el sistema operativo del Battle Frontier (desde su pad podía revisarlo todo).

-¿Y ese número no debería de ser así? –preguntó Argenta.

-No… eso significa que existe una interferencia de un 4.67% y sigue subiendo el número aunque trate de detectar el origen… ¡El número de interferencia aumentó a un 54.76%!

-¡Eso significa qué…! –dijo Palmer nervioso mientras miraba las luces del techo.

(En la calle principal)

Darach caminaba de prisa dirigiéndose a la Battle Frontier, ahora la calle estaba sobrepoblada con retadores de todas partes del mundo. Era casi imposible caminar rápido por este lugar. Finalmente llegó al edificio y caminó hacia la entrada.

Pero las puertas eléctricas, que supuestamente se deberían de abrir, se quedaron cerradas y Darach no se dio cuenta hasta que se dio un buen golpetazo contra las puertas de vidrio.

-¿Pero qué…?

(En el Battle Arcade)

-5…4…3…2..1… ¡Comienza la ruleta! –gritó el réferi.

Grimsley, por primera vez en todo el día, se sentía nervioso. Dio un vistazo a los Pokemons de Dahlia. _Son Dusknoir, Medicham y Ludicolo… si los enveneno tendrá más ventaja mis Pokemons… ¡Fallar no es una opción!_

Esta vez no esperaría hasta el último momento, esperó a que las luces de la ruleta llegaran al cuadro que él quería. Justo cuando era hora de presionar ese botón, se apagaron las luces y se prendieron rápido otra vez.

-¿Eso fue un apagón? –preguntó Shauntal.

-Uno instantáneo… ¿o es parte del juego? –le preguntó Alder a Caitlin.

-No lo sé…

Pudieron ver a Grimsley que seguía en el estante sin detener la ruleta… pero notaron algo extraño en su comportamiento. Presionaba el botón de una forma desesperada y la luz no paraba.

-Un giro inesperado al parecer… -dijo Dahlia desde el otro lado del campo de batalla. –Si no lo detienes en menos de 10 segundos, tendré que detenerlo yo… ¡Qué será, será!

-¡5…! –gritó el réferi.

-¡Grimsley! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le gritó Marshal.

-¡NO PUEDO DETENERLO! –dijo Grimsley nervioso mientras presionaba el botón desesperado.

-¡4….!

-¡Grimsley! –gritó Caitlin.

Dahlia observaba confundida su contrincante…

-¡3…!

El maestro de Pokemons oscuro observaba desesperado, sin saber qué hacer, la ruleta… Una gota de sudor recorrió su cara y sentía los latidos de su corazón.

-¡HAZ ALGO! –gritó Shauntal abrazando más fuerte el brazo de Marshal.

-¡2…!

-¡1….! ¡TIEMPO! –gritó el réferi, -¡ya que el retador no detuvo la ruleta, la estrella del Battle Arcade lo hará!

Así pues, Grimsley regresó a su puesto muy confundido. ¿Por qué no se detuvo cuando presionó el botón? ¿Acaso es parte del juego? La diosa de la ruleta, pasó al estante sin bailar o cantar, a Caitlin le pareció muy raro eso viniendo de alguien tan festiva como Dahlia.

-¡5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! ¡Comienza la Ruleta! –gritó el réferi.

El público y Grimlsey observaron nerviosos la ruleta, si él era bueno ¡imagínense la diosa de la ruleta! Pero Alder decidió enfocar su atención en la entrenadora, sentía que algo estaba mal.

-Sabes algo Grimsley Mirton, -dijo Dahlia desde el estante poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas, -te investigué un poco y pude ver que adoras jugar a la suerte, como un casino… ¡Qué así sea este reto!

Dio un paso para atrás y se dirigió a su lugar en el lado rojo.

-¡Dejemos que la suerte decida nuestra batalla! ¡Qué será, será!

Monedas Recolectadas: 020

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 00

Notas del Autor:

Wooooow me di cuenta que este capítulo tiene más de 2,864 palabras. Creo que ha sido de los más largos hasta ahora, ¡pero bueno! Algo que olvidé mencionar en el último capítulo fueron mis agradecimeintos (my bad...):

jorge: ¡De nada por la lista! Algo que olvido es que hay demasiados personajes en Pokemón y que es fácil olvidarse de algunos jajaj

Asdfghjkl: la verdad disfruté mucho escribir esa escena, cuando hablan bajo la mesa (sobre todo cuando se pega un cabezaso del susto XD) jajaj

GUYA: interesante nombre la verdad... jajajaj los regalos son parte importante en la historia, ¡es mejor que no se olvide!

_Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado sus comentarios y todas aquellas que han leído._

__Antes de acabar, Mirton es el nombre de Grimsley en italiano y decidí ponerlo como su apellido (sí, pensé en mezclar un poco ya que me gustaba como suena los dos juntos). En fin, Grimsley está en problemas, Darach sufrirá de una migraña por el golpetazo con la puerta... ¿Acaso la suerte de Grimsley le traerá una victoria segura? ¿Qué planeará Dahlia con dejar que la ruleta decida por ellos? ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?  
**¿Qué será, será?  
**


	6. La Otra Cara de la Moneda

_**Capítulo 6: La Otra Cara de la Moneda**_

(En el Battle Tower)

-¿Hubo un apagón? –preguntó Palmer a Thorton.

-Sí, hubo uno, -dijo Darach mientras entraba al cuarto con una mano en su frente, -con permiso.

Todos notaron la frente del valet que estaba completamente roja.

-¿Qué te pasó en la frente? –le preguntó Palmer.

-Cuando traté de entrar al Battle Tower… por alguna razón las puertas no se abrieron…

-Esto está mal, -dijo Thorton, -la interferencia no la encuentro… es como si no existiera…

Todos miraron preocupados al pad de Thorton, el joven (sintiendo claustrofobia) se levantó y con una combinación de botones logró poner en la pantalla de Palmer un mapa del Battle Frontier. Con su pluma comenzó a circular varios lugares.

-Los lugares que circulo, significa los lugares que la interferencia interrumpió la electricidad… -primero circuló el Battle Tower, después el Battle Factory y de último el Battle Arcade, -estos fueron las únicas facultades que sufrieron esta interferencia… aunque 3 de 5 es preocupante.

Palmer se puso su mano en su barbilla y se dirigió una vez más a la ventana para observar el paisaje. Había tantos entrenadores que le estresaba pensar que alguien entre esas miles de personas… podría ser responsable de este inconveniente.

-Thorton, quiero que sigas investigando, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que esperar –Palmer tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal… ¿o sería acaso paranoia? –Quiero que todos estén más alertas que nunca… creo que queda de más recordarles que lo que se dice aquí,_** se queda aquí**_… Lo último que queremos es involucrar a la Elite Four de Unova en esto… pueden retirarse… menos tú, Darach.

Argenta y Thorton se retiraron, aunque el joven caminaba leyendo su pad. Pronto pudieron escuchar un sonido como si alguien se hubiera chocado contra una pared y después los regaños de Argenta (había veces que actuaba como madre).

-Muy bien, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó Palmer a Darach.

-¿A-a qué se refiere? –le preguntó Darach nervioso.

-Amigo, puedo detectar así de rápido una mentira –dijo Palmer mientras chasqueaba sus dedos (¿les resulta familiar ese comentario?), -¿qué te pasa? Tiene que ver con Caitlin, ¿verdad?

Apenado, Darach dirigió su mirada a la ventana. Jamás había compartido con alguien sus sentimientos… ¡menos aquellos que incluían a su Lady! Pero se sentía nervioso ya que existía la posibilidad de que ella se hubiera enamorado de alguien… no solo un alguien, ¡un miembro de la Elite Four!

-Temo que sí, -se dio cuenta que compartir sus sentimientos podría tranquilizarlo.

-Sé lo que sientes por ella, amigo, -Palmer cruzó sus brazos y sonrió, Darach lo miró impresionado. –No es obvio, me costó trabajo darme cuenta. En fin, ¿qué te preocupa?

-La posibilidad de que ella siga adelante con su vida, -dijo Darach esperando a que Palmer entendiera a lo que se refería, no lo pensaba gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Ya veo… -cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a reír, -¡ESTÁS CELOSO!

-¿¡QUÉ!? –dijo Darach nervioso, -¿estás loco? ¡Cómo puede decir que estoy celoso!

-Simple, -dijo Palmer sin dejarse de reír, -es la primera vez que te diriges hacia mí de una forma normal, sin ninguna formalidad o algo parecido. Pude notar como mirabas al joven pálido durante el banquete, lo mirabas con desconfianza por la forma que Caitlin y él hablaban. ¡Estas celoso mi amigo!

Darach sacó un pañuelo y se comenzó a limpiar un poco el sudor que tenía en su frente. Jamás había sentido celos en su vida… ¿así de feo se sentía?

-Tengo un plan, -dijo Palmer sonriendo, -iré a hacer alguna actividad que lo separe de su grupito… algo así como pesca. Así tendré la oportunidad de hablar con ese jovencito que parece vampiro y averiguar si tiene algo con tu princesa.

-En verdad Gracias, Sr. Palmer, -dijo Darach con una sonrisa.

(En el Battle Arcade)

-¡5… 4… 3… 2… 1…! –gritó el réferi.

Todos miraban muy nerviosos la ruleta y finalmente paró en un cuadro con dos flechas, una apuntando hacia la izquierda y la otra hacia la derecha.

-No me gusta cómo se mira ese cuadro, -dijo Grimsley.

-"Dale todos tus Pokemons a tu oponente" –dijo la diosa de la ruleta, -yo pelearé con tus Pokemons y yo con los tuyos.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y espantados. Sobre todo Alder, quien siempre fue el guía espiritual de Grimlsey, él fue quien le enseñó a amar a sus Pokemons y ahora tendría que luchar contra ellos. Grimlsey miró a Dahlia en shock y dijo:

-¿E-eso es permitido?

-Pero por supuesto –dijo Dahlia guiñando un ojo y sacando sus Pokemons de sus Pokeballs, -las reglas dicen que la ruleta decide la batalla, ¡bueno niño saca ya a tus Pokemons para introducirme!

Su mano temblaba y sacó sus tres Pokeballs, las lanzó al aire y se pudieron ver Skorupi, Krookodile y Bisharp en el campo de batalla. Con dificultad, el maestro de Pokemons oscuros le trató de explicar a sus Pokemons la situación.

-N-no sé qué hacer… -dijo Grimsley mirando al suelo, -quiero ganar, pero no quiero lastimar a mis propios Pokemons.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su Skorupi le pegó un cabezazo a su entrenador en la cabeza y comenzó a comunicarse con él (o bueno, eso trataba, pues Grimsley no tenía ese talento como N). A juzgar por la cara de sus Pokemons, entendían la situación y Grimsley empuñó su mano diciendo:

-No importa lo que pase, aunque tenga que pelear contra ustedes, quiero que sepan que son mi familia y que aunque gane o pierda, no cambiará nada entre nosotros… ¿verdad?

El trío respondió con un rugido de batalla y Grimsley sonrió.

-_Sin importar la situación, _-dijo Shauntal desde su asiento, _-ellos te comprenderán y te amarán._

-Tengo que darte la razón Shauntal, -dijo Caitlin sonriendo, -sus Pokemons entienden que no es elección de Grimsley y quieren ayudarlo aunque signifique pelear contra él…

Dahlia bailó hacia el lado contrario de la arena y Grimsley caminó en silencio, después pudo ver en la pantalla las ataques que tenían los seis Pokemón.

-¡Qué comience la pelea! ¡El retador Grimsley contra la Battle Arcade Star: Dahlia! –gritó el réferi tan jovial como siempre (e irritante).

-Primera vez que lucho con Pokemons de Unova… interesante ¡Qué será, será! –Dahlia dio otros pasos de baile moviendo su cadera y después gritó:

-¡Vamos Krookodile!

El Pokemón, inseguro, dio un paso dentro de la arena y Grimsley sabía las debilidades de su amado Pokemón. Llamó a Ludicolo y sin preocupaciones, pasó a la arena bailando.

-¡Usa Water-! –pero se vio incapaz el entrenador de terminar su frase al ver la cara de su Pokemón.

-¡Muy lentooo! –Dijo cantando la Brain, -¡usa Outrage!

El Pokemón cerró sus ojos y comenzó a sacar llamas alrededor de su cuerpo atacando a Ludicolo. Fue un golpe crítico, pero no lo suficiente como para vencer al Pokemón bailarín.

_-¿Atacar a quien amas para ganar? _–Shauntal ya no escribía en su cuaderno, ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas en sostener algo por sus nervios (en este caso, el brazo de Marshal, pero aun así contaba como una moneda). –_Sin saber qué hacer, el Pokemón cierra sus ojos y ataca._

-¡Solo es una batalla! ¿En serio piensas desperdiciar las energías que usaron tus Pokemons para llegar hasta aquí? –Dijo Dahlia con un tono jovial, -en fin, tú problema… ¡Qué será, será!

Grimsley empuñó su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Si alguien se esforzó durante estas últimas 20 batallas fueron sus Pokemons y no podía tirar eso a la basura.

-Ludicolo, -le dijo Grimsley, -ahora ponernos a la ofensiva sería inútil, una vez que comienza ya no puede parar el Outrage… pero necesito que sobrevivas por lo menos tres turnos más para poder usar su propia ataque en su contra…

Ludicolo asintió y se puso en modo de defensa.

-¡Usa Drain Punch! –gritó Grimsley.

Pero aunque el ataque fuera muy efectivo por el tipo, no era un ataque muy poderoso así que no logró noquearlo. Krookodile seguía con su Outrage y la verdad Dahlia estaba impresionada por la resistencia de su Ludicolo.

-¿Con que tratando de recuperar un poco de energía con Drain Punch? –dijo Dahlia, -¡JA! Ese ataque no es muy poderoso, ¡te lo digo por experiencia! ¡Usa una vez más Outrage!

Pero el Pokemón cocodrilo no se movió de su lugar, Dahlia le siguió gritando el comando pero el Pokemón paró lastimándose a sí mismo. Después cayó noqueado en el piso.

-Te digo por experiencia, -dijo Grimsley, -que cuando Krookodile pasa más de tres turnos con ese ataque se confunde…

-¡Y con usar Drain Punch solo lo debilitó lo suficiente para que él mismo se auto venciera! –dijo Caitlin emocionada desde su asiento.

-¡VAMOS GRIMSLEY! –gritó Shauntal mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

-¡Demuéstrale cómo lo hacemos en Unova! –gritó Marshal emocionado levantándose de su asiento y empuñando su mano.

Pero el campeón no reaccionó de ninguna forma… solo se encontraba sentado con sus brazos cruzados mirando la batalla.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Dahlia mientras lo regresaba a su Pokeball, -¡ya estás entendiendo el chiste del juego! ¡Vamos Skorupi!

El pequeño escorpión dio un paso hacia adelante con mucho miedo. Aunque el pequeño entendiera la situación, no podía evitar sentir pánico al verse pelear contra su propio entrenador.

-Regresa Ludicolo, -el Pokemón (bailando) dio varios pasos para atrás hasta que se salió de la arena a lado de Grimsley, -es tu turno Dusknoir.

-¡Usa Bug Bite! –gritó Dahlia.

-Fling, -así de simple dijo Grimsley, -lo más suave posible, por favor.

Sacó una Iron Ball escondida y se la lanzó al pequeño Pokemón insecto justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto para realizar su ataque. Un golpe fue suficiente para vencerlo.

-Interesante, -dijo Dahlia regresando al pequeño a su Pokeball, -sabías que al tener un Iron Ball el efecto de la ataque sería mucho más fuerte como para vencerlo. ¡Vamos Bisharp!

Justo cuando sacó a ESE Pokemón, Grimlsey sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta… ese Pokemón fue su primer compañero, quien lo acompañó en sus días más esplendorosos, hasta aquellos días que sufrió de la miseria y la ruina.

-¡Usa Night Slash! –gritó Dahlia, con un golpe logró debilitarlo a un nivel alarmante. -¡Estoy impresionada! ¡Este Pokemón es más fuerte que todos!

-¡Rápido, utiliza Will-O-Wisp!

Formó una pequeña flama entre sus manos y lo lanzó hacia el Pokemón sable.

Grimsley trató de pensar rápido, pues sabía que Dusknoir no duraría mucho con otro golpe. Pero luego una idea vino a su mente y miró rápido a su Pokemón (Dusknoir en este caso).

-Necesito que actives tu habilidad, -dijo Grimlsey, el Pokemón solo asintió.

-¡Me encantó esa ataque! –gritó emocionada Dahlia, -¡úsala una vez más!

El brazo de Bisharp se tornó a un color oscuro y sin piedad, atacó al Pokemón fantasma. Cayó noqueado al suelo y Grimlsey lo regresó rápido a su Pokeball. Tenía una idea, pero era muy arriesgada… pero luego pensó en la mala suerte que había tenido hasta ahora y comenzó a dudar… después miró a Bisharp que se miraba seguro.

_La suerte es como una moneda después de todo… _-pensó Grimlsey, _-¡y es hora de darle la vuelta a la cara de la buena suerte!_

-¡Vamos Ludicolo! –dijo Grimsley al Pokemón bailarín, quien volvió a entrar al campo de batalla.

-Mmm… -Dahlia puso una mano en su barbilla mientras observaba las ataques de Bisharp. –Puedo ver que usaste la habilidad de Presión y ahora ya no puedo usar Night Slash… ¡En fin! ¡Tiene otros ataques que definitivamente me ayudarán!

-¡Drain Punch! –gritó Grimlsey.

-Usa X-Scissor –Dahlia comenzó a bailar tratando de imitar el movimiento del ataque con sus brazos.

Ambos Pokemons corrieron, pero la velocidad de Bisharp era incomparable así que logró darle el golpe antes que Ludicolo. Con un solo golpe, cayó vencido al suelo.

-¡Cuánto poder en un solo Pokemón! –Dahlia bailaba, -¡puedo ver que en verdad entrenas muy bien a _este _Bisharp!

-_Este_ Bisharp, -dijo Grimsley molesto, -es mi amigo… ¡Vamos Medicham!

Obviamente Grimsley (y sus amigos) lo observaban nervioso, pues la verdad Medicham llevaba las de perder. Grimsley sabía que había entrenado especialmente a su Pokemón para poder atacar a aquellos quienes le llevaban ventaja y esta vez, se arrepentía que lo hubiera entrenado tan bien. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que su estrategia planeada funcionara.

-Último Pokemón de ambos… ¡ya puedo sentir la emoción recorrer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo! ¡Qué será, será! –movió todo su cuerpo bailando una vez más. -¡Usa Aerial Ace Bisharp!

-¡Endure! –gritó Grimsley nervioso.

Por suerte, el Pokemón tipo pelea logró ser más rápido que Bisharp. Antes de que su brazo/sable hiciera contacto con su cuerpo, este lo rodeó con un aura que lo protegía. Pero Dahlia se comenzó a reír y dijo:

-Mi Medicham no es tan rápido como tu Bisharp, -dio una vuelta dramática y dijo señalando a su Medicham, -Aerial Ace una vez más.

Pero Bisharp trató de moverse, pero la quemadura se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y se detuvo por el dolor que sentía en sus piernas.

-¡Usa Reversal! –dijo Grimsley sabiendo el efecto que tendría esa ataque.

El puño del Pokemón se iluminó y al estar con solamente un poco de energía restante, el ataque tomó todo el poder posible que podía tomar (Nota: entre más débil esté tu Pokemón, más poder tiene el golpe). Bisharp cayó vencido en medio del campo de batalla y el réferi gritó:

-¡Bisharp no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es el retador de la Liga Unova: Grimsley Mirton! –pero cuando el reflector iluminó el área donde debería estar el retador… el entrenador no se encontraba allí.

Grimsley corrió hacia el centro de la arena, tomó al Bisharp entre sus brazos y dijo mientras lo abrazaba:

-¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡En este momento iremos al Pokemón Center para que te curen a ti y a todos!

Shauntal, Caitlin y Marshal se levantaron para aplaudirle, pero Alder seguía muy serio en su asiento. No tenía la expresión seria, más bien era una de desconfianza y enojo. Pero el Maestro de los Pokemons Oscuros no se dio cuenta, pues solamente tomó sus Pokeballs (más bien, arrebató) de las manos de Dahlia y corrió hacia el Pokemón Center.

Monedas recolectadas: 022

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 01

Notas del autor:

¡Yei! ¡Primera facultad! Decidí escribir sobre la Battle Arcade de primero porque bueno, pensé que sería curioso poner a Grimsley en algo que tuviera un ligero parecido a su pasado.

GUYA: Jajaja es una pena que jamás hayan puesto a Dahlia en el anime (que haya visto yo), pero imaginarme a ella bailando es algo que la hace única.

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios!


	7. ¿Qué si?

_**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué si…?**_

(En el Centro Pokemón)

Aunque Grimsley haya ganado, no parecía estar celebrando su victoria. Se encontraba en la sala de espera de la enfermería, ya que sus Pokemons estaban siendo tratados. El que se encontraba en peores condiciones era su Skorupi, pues aunque el golpe haya sido de lo más suave, su cuerpo era frágil y pequeño.

La sala de espera tenía unas cuantas sillas y una enorme ventana que tenía una hermosa vista, pero todos ignoraban el bello paisaje. Con él lo acompañaba sus amigos, todos la verdad estaban muy callados ya que no se sentían en el ambiente para celebrar (mucho menos si Alder estaba con esa cara). Pero Shauntal decidió que tenía que alegrar un poco el lugar.

-¡Fue una muy buena batalla! –dijo Shauntal, -en verdad te luciste en todo el recorrido del Battle Arcade.

-Sin mencionar que tuviste cuidado en tu batalla con Dahlia, -dijo Marshal, -cualquier otro entrenador no hubiera sido tan cuidadoso como tú.

Caitlin seguía sintiéndose incómoda por la vibra que transmitía el campeón. Seguía serio, su mano en su barbilla y mirando al techo… Grimsley también pudo notar su actitud. Estaba seguro que estaba enojado por la pelea que tuvo Dahlia, pues pudo evitarla renunciando a la batalla y volviendo a comenzar todo el proceso… así hubiera evitado el dolor de sus Pokemons.

-¿Estás enojado, Alder? –le preguntó Grimsley, -¿estás enojado porque yo peleé contra mis propios Pokemons?

La expresión de Alder cambió por completo a una confundida, se comenzó a reír confundiendo a la Elite Four.

-¿Enojado contigo? ¡Por supuesto que no! –En ese momento, se levantó de su asiento y tomó a Grimsley mientras con su mano empuñada, le restregaba la cabeza, -la verdad estoy muy orgulloso, ¡esa batalla la tomaste con madurez y también muy sabiamente!

-¡PODRÍAS SOLTARME! –Le gritó Grimsley enojado, -¡DE POR SÍ YA DUELE CUANDO USAS TU FUERZA BRUTA!

Riéndose una vez más, soltó al joven. Después se rascó su cabeza y dijo:

-No podría estar enojado contigo, más bien pude ver que aprendiste que cuando dices que la suerte es tu clave, es una mentira total, -puso su mano en el hombro del joven y le dijo: -lo único que necesitas para cualquier batalla, no es la suerte, más bien eres tú mismo.

-¿Entonces por qué te mirabas tan enojado? –le preguntó Caitlin desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Alder suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, cerró sus ojos y dijo con un tono completamente diferente:

-Marshal, ¿qué es lo que más me molesta?

El maestro de Pokemons tipo pelea puso una mano en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos:

-Cuando Volcarona te quema por molestarte.

-Cuando _te rodea con sus llamas celestiales, las mismas que sustituyen al mismísimo sol _–Shauntal emocionada escribió en su cuaderno.

Queda de más mencionar que Marshal sacó otra moneda y se la dio a Grimlsey, ya era automático su movimiento para realizar dicha acción.

-Sí… eso me molesta… pero no me refería a eso…

-Cuando te mienten, -dijo Marshal seguro.

-Así es… Dahlia nos mintió y eso me molestó mucho… -Alder dio un suspiro molesto y cerró sus ojos. Todos lo miraron en shock, sobre todo Caitlin. Ella siendo una Lady jamás la dejaron salir del castillo, pero en los pocos eventos que podía socializar con alguien de allá afuera, solía hacerlo con Dahlia.

-¿Cuándo nos mintió? –Preguntó Shauntal, -me refiero, casi ni habló.

-Cuando dijo que dejaría que la suerte decidiera por ustedes durante su batalla, -Alder se levantó de su silla y miró fijamente la ventana. –Pude ver que apretó el botón al segundo que llegó al estante.

-Entonces, -dijo Grimsley acariciándose su barbilla pensando, -cuando dijo que lo dejaría a la suerte, en verdad estaba cubriendo una falla eléctrica.

-¿Me pregunto por qué mintió? –Dijo Shauntal inocentemente, -a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando una falla eléctrica.

-En teoría… -dijo Caitlin preocupada, -todo el sistema eléctrico del Battle Frontier es manejado por Thorton y está a prueba de cualquier error…

-Tal vez no fue el sistema el que falló, -dijo Alder cerrando sus ojos y pensando.

-¿Insinúas que alguien ocasionó el apagón? –dijo Shauntal asustada.

-No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad…

-_He aquí, los cinco confundidos ante un misterio escondido._

Una vez más, el movimiento fue automático e incluso ahora cada paso que daba Grimsley se escuchaban las monedas rebotar en su bolsillo (le urgía regresar a su habitación para guardarlas).

Pero antes de continuar, alguien entró a la sala de espera, era Darach. Caitlin se sentía feliz de verlo, pero todos sus compañeros lo miraban con desconfianza. El valet pudo sentir el incómodo ambiente, pero no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿por qué lo miraban así? ¿Acaso ya sabían de sus sentimientos por su Lady? ¿O tal vez hiso algo mal que no se diera cuenta?

-Darach, -dijo Caitlin levantándose de su silla, -¿qué pasó con la electricidad?

_Lo que se dice aquí,__** se queda aquí**__… _Ese mensaje se reprodujo automáticamente en la mente de Darach. No sabía si mentirle a su Lady, no era lo correcto. Pero a la vez, romper el juramento de los Frontier Brain también sería fatal…

-¿A qué se refiere, mi Lady? –preguntó Darach lo más tranquilo posible.

-Hubo un apagón instantáneo en el Battle Arcade, -dijo Grimlsey molesto, -casi me cuesta mi victoria.

_Y a mi casi me ocasiona un derrame cerebral… _pensó Darach en su somatón contra las puertas eléctricas. –Me temo a que no sé de lo que hablan… Si me permite preguntarle, ¿qué tal estuvo la batalla?

-¡FUE ASOMBROSO! –Gritó Shauntal emocionada mientras saltaba en frente del valet muy energética, -por un segundo, Grimsley parecía que iba a perder, pero luego ¡BANG! Resulta que todo era parte del plan, ¡FUE I-N-C-R-E-Í-B-L-E!

Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir:

-_Tan inesperado e indeseable, hizo que aquella batalla fuera tan emocionante como el movimiento de una ruleta…_

Una vez más, Grimsley extiende su mano y Marshal le entrega otra moneda.

El valet se sentía un poco incómodo por la distancia que la maestras de Pokemons tipo fantasma había establecido.

¡RIIIIIIINNNNNG!

Una vez más, todos en el hospital pudieron escuchar el comunicador de Darach. Era tan fuerte, que Grimsley juró que las personas que se encontraban en coma seguramente se despertarían.

-Jeez, cambia ese tono, -dijo Grimsley poniéndose su mano en su pecho, -casi me da un infarto.

Darach lo miró molesto, pero lo que notó el valet fue que Alder lo estaba observando con una expresión muy seria… ¿acaso sabía que había mentido acerca del apagón? Que él conociera, solo Palmer podía detectar mentiras fácilmente y esperaba que el campeón no fuera de esas personas.

-¡DARACH! –Alguien quien hablaba exageradamente gritado por el comunicador casi deja sordo al valet, -¿estás con la Elite Four?

-Sí, así es Sr. Palmer.

-¡Pásame al chico vampiro! –dijo Palmer.

-¿Q-qué? –Le dijo el valet asustado, -¿en serio? ¿Por aquí?

La Elite Four escuchaban atentamente cada palabra que decía Darach, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía.

-No soy así de descuidado Darach, confía en mí.

Muy extrañado, Darach puso su comunicador en frente de Grimsley y le dijo:

-El Sr. Palmer desea hablar con usted.

Grimlsey, desconfiando del valet, tomó el comunicador y dijo extrañado:

-¿Aló?

-¡Escuché que venciste a Dahlia! –dijo medio gritado el Frontier Brain. –Te espero en la Ruta 230, tengo algo para ti.

Antes de que Grimsley pudiera responder, Palmer cortó la comunicación. Le parecía extraña su propuesta y sin mencionar que fue completamente inesperada. Cuando le regresó el comunicador a Darach, pudo notar que el valet estaba muy nervioso… ¿Acaso habían planeado algo Palmer y el valet?

-Disculpe, -dijo Grimsley lo más educado posible a Darach, -necesito hablar con mis compañeros y… bueno…

-Por supuesto, Sr. Mirton –dijo el valet mientras daba una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba del cuarto.

Al retirarse, pudo sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. El valet sabía que había mentido y la verdad se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, aunque fuera en algo tan pequeño y simple como esto. Acarició el pin que le dio Caitlin y por un segundo olvidó todo… pensó en los ojos de su Lady y parecía que el dolor de su frente había desaparecido.

Pero mientras el valet sonreía afuera de la sala de espera contemplando su pin, Grimsley cruzó sus brazos y le dijo a sus compañeros:

-Muy bien, no sé por qué pero Palmer me pidió que lo viera en la Ruta 230.

-¿Y por qué lo dices con ese tono de voz? –Le preguntó Caitlin, -me refiero, es Palmer… ninguno de los Frontier Brains nos haría daño.

-Pero sí mienten, -una vez más Alder suspiró, -tu amigo Taracha sí sabe mentir…

-¡DARACH! –Dijo Cailtin molesta, -además, el jamás me ha mentido.

-Saben, pienso que estamos siendo muy dramáticos, -dijo Alder mientras se levantaba, -lo único que hay que tener ahora es cuidado. Además, todavía faltan otras 4 facultades por retar.

Apareció entonces la enfermera Joy con Skorupi en sus manos y este Pokemón automáticamente saltó a los brazos de su entrenador.

-¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? –le preguntó Grimlsey preocupado.

-No se preocupe, -dijo la enfermera Joy mientras le entregaba las otras dos Pokeballs, -están en perfectas condiciones. Lo único que necesitan es descansar, quería que Skorupi regresara a su Pokeball, pero él se negó.

-Bueno, entonces hagamos esto –dijo Alder interrumpiéndolos, -tú Grimsley ve a ver lo que quiere ese Señor Palmera, mientras que ustedes tres (dijo apuntando a los demás miembros de la Elite) vengan conmigo, les tengo un pequeño truco que les puede servir.

-¿Puede venir Darach? –preguntó Caitlin casi rogando.

-Claro, -dijo Alder sonriendo, -él será mi voluntario.

-¿Y por qué a mí no me lo enseñas? –le preguntó Grimsley molesto.

-Porque no lo necesitas, además tú lo aprendiste hace años –dijo Alder sonriendo.

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos, sobre todo Grimsley. No venía a su mente alguna enseñanza que los demás no supieran, pero al final él siempre actuaba así, dejando a todos en dudas y después sorprendiéndolos con algo espectacular.

(Ruta 230)

Palmer puso sus manos en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta verde, inhaló felizmente el aire puro de la ruta y sintió un gran alivio al ver cuánto espacio abierto había frente a él. Trabajar tanto tampoco es sano, aunque fuera algo que disfrutara tanto. Y lo hacía menos sano cuando se está rodeado de una cantidad de personas que llegaban más allá de los límites.

_No vine aquí a relajarme –_pensó para sí el Magnate (es Tycoon en español),_ -vine aquí para ayudar a un amigo… Aunque quién lo hubiera imaginado, el valet se enamora de la princesa… tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… ¡suena como una historia de amor!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando pudo ver a la distancia a cierto joven temblando del frío, vestido con solo un traje de colores tétricos y unos guantes negros. En su hombro llevaba a su pequeño compañero Skorupi quien disfrutaba la vista de Glooms y Beautifly volando por el paisaje helado.

-¡Hooolaaa….! –Palmer tenía la buena intención de llamarlo por su nombre… pero por desgracia se le había olvidado, -por aquí mi buen amigo.

Grimsley no respondió, pues el frío extremo lo ponía de mal humor. Solo lo miró y se acercó.

-Dime, ¿te gusta la pesca? –dijo Palmer mientras sacaba dos Super Rods.

_¿En dónde demonios lo tenía guardado? –_Pensó Grimsley, -le seré sincero, no soy muy bueno en ello.

-¡No importa! –Dijo Palmer mientras le entregaba su caña al miembro de la Elite, después se sentó en la orilla y lanzó su anzuelo, -la verdad te traje aquí para hablar un poco.

(De regreso con los demás)

Darach recomendó que el mejor lugar para entrenar fuera la Ruta 225, ya que allí había espacio y obstáculos que hacían que el entrenamiento fuera un reto. Caitlin se sorprendió que jamás hubiera ido a estos lugares, estaba literalmente a lado de su casa (o castillo en su caso). La ruta 225 tenía un ambiente perfecto para entrenar: espacio abierto, habían elevaciones de montes (todas conectadas por un puente) y una enorme masa de arboles alrededor que le daban al lugar aire puro. Al llegar ahí, Alder le pidió a Darach que sacara a cualquier Pokemón.

-¡Vamos Houndoom! –dijo Darach.

En frente de ellos un Pokemón Oscuro se materializó. Al principio tenía una expresión amenazante, pero al ver a Caitlin comenzó a mover de forma juguetona su cola y se lanzó contra la Lady y la comenzó a lamer.

-¡Yo también te extrañé mucho! –dijo Caitlin mientras lo abrazaba.

Shauntal dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de ternura escapar de su boca, los otros tres entrenadores solo sonrieron.

-¡Vamos Accelgor!

Así pues, se materializó dicho Pokemón en frente de ellos y Alder dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba un dedo:

-Hoy les enseñaré algo que les servirá hoy y por el resto de las batallas que tengan en sus vidas.

(En la Ruta 230)

Ya llevaban un rato pescando y Palmer se dio cuenta por qué decía el miembro de la Elite que no era bueno para la pesca. Ya se le habrán escapado unos cinco Pokemons por lo brusco que movía la caña y debido a sus múltiples pensamientos, casi olvida la verdadera razón de esta reunión.

-Y dime, -Palmer pensó en alguna forma para establecer un poco de confianza, pues no podía preguntarle así de la nada, -¿cómo te puedo llamar?

-Grimsley –dijo fríamente el miembro de la Elite (en verdad odiaba la pesca).

-Y… ¿cómo te dicen tus amigos? –Palmer notó su frialdad.

-Grimsley.

-¿Tu familia?

-Grimsley.

-¿Tu novia?

-No tengo novia; pero si la tuviera, le diría que me llame _Grimsley._

_Bravo Palmer, sí que sabes cómo lidiar con jóvenes –_el Frontier Brain recordó a su hijo y cómo tenía pequeños problemas parecidos cuando se trataba de hablar.

-¿No tienes novia? –El tono de voz de Palmer salió un poco hipócrita y fingido (por accidente), -pensé que tenías algo con alguna compañera de la Elite Four.

-¿Shauntal? –dijo Grimsley extrañado, -ella es demasiado rara para mi gusto. Como amiga es maravillosa, pero como novia debe de ser desesperante.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Palmer se alegró al ver que ya pronto podría hacerle _la pregunta._

-Simple, ella es dulce y muy escandalosa, -Grimsley seguía moviendo su caña desesperado (¡el frío no ayudaba a su humor!), después dio una sonrisa pícara -además, pienso que ella se vería mejor con alguien más.

_Muy bien Palmer, es hora de hacer la pregunta –_respiró profundo y dijo: -¿qué hay de la Lady?

-¿Caitlin? –Grimsley se quedó callado, después se comenzó a reír un poco y en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una risa escandalosa (sin mencionar que inesperada).

-¿Qué tiene de chistoso? –preguntó Palmer muy extrañado.

-Pensé en cómo se sentiría besarla, no lo tome mal pero, ¡sería demasiado asqueroso y chistoso! Besarla a ella o a Shauntal sería como besar a una hermana, las amo pero no de esa forma… y ellas me dicen que soy el hermano molesto que nunca tuvieron así que sería igual de asqueroso para ellas.

_Darach adorará escuchar esto _–Palmer sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Grimsley fue arrastrado por algo que había atrapado en la caña.

Al principio fue un simple jalón, pero después la fuerza de este pareció triplicarse y casi bota al entrenador. Por suerte Palmer fue rápido y sostuvo a Grimsley antes de que se cayera al agua. Skorupi miró asustado al agua y se alejó varios pasos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Pero antes de que Palmer pudiera responderle, ambos cayeron al agua y fueron arrastrados a las profundidades.

(En la Ruta 225)

Darach y Alder comenzarían a luchar y los tres miembros miraban emocionados al campeón. Caitlin en el fondo se sentía muy nerviosa, pues sabía que Darach era un excelente entrenador pero también sabía las sorpresas que escondía Alder.

-Lo que les enseñaré será la pregunta clave: _¿qué si…? _–Alder se dio la vuelta y miró a su contrincante. –Muy bien Darach, para que esta lección funcione necesito que pelees como si esta fuera una batalla real.

_Sabe que no lo haré _–pensó Darach molesto, -¡Houndoom es hora de luchar! ¡Usa Fire Fang!

El Pokemón oscuro saltó a la ataque, pero al morder a Accelgor se dio cuenta que desapareció. Todos vieron sorprendidos y confundidos la batalla, en pocos segundos miles de Accelgor rodeaban a Houndoom.

-Usó Double Team para esquivar el ataque –dijo Marshal.

-Correcto, -Alder seguía sonriendo, -ahora, lo que hice aquí fue preguntarme: ¿_qué si…_ Darach, siendo más allá de las cuatro de la tarde, se siente agotado y busca terminar la batalla lo más rápido posible? Ahí pensé que debería buscar alguna manera de esquivar el ataque más obvio que me podría lanzar, en este caso sería tipo fuego ya que tiene ventaja sobre tipo insecto.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Shauntal aplaudiendo.

Darach lo miró también impresionado, no esperaba que dedujera tantas cosas en segundos…

_Tal vez –_pensó el valet, -_solo fue un golpe de suerte._

-Ahora Accelgor, usa Energy Ball –Alder seguía sonriendo tranquilo.

En frente del Pokemón (incluyendo todas sus copias), se formó una pequeña esfera brillante de color verde y la lanzó a Houndoom. Aunque el golpe le haya pegado, no surgió mucho efecto.

-¡Usa Fire Fang! –dijo Darach.

Esta vez Accelgor no intentó esquivarlo, más bien se dejó morder por el Pokemón. Todos los miembros miraron confundido al campeón ya que él se seguía viendo tranquilo. Cuando lanzó al Pokemón insecto al aire, Accelgor parecía estar lastimado pero todavía podía luchar. Darach deseaba terminar lo más rápido esta batalla, ya que incluso a él le sorprendió que se dejara pegar.

-¡Usa Counter!

-Me First.

Así pues, antes de que Houndoom pudiera realizar su último ataque, Accelgor robó esta y fue un golpe crítico. El Pokemón oscuro cayó vencido al suelo.

-¡Gran batalla Darach! –dijo Alder sonriendo, después miró a los miembros de la Elite que lo miraban boquiabierto (la verdad Accelgor tenía desventaja en esta batalla), -ahora, ¿alguien sabe lo que hice?

-¿Trampa? –dijo Marshal completamente despistado.

-¿Una súper técnica? –Caitlin pensaba muy bien su respuesta.

-_¿Magia?_ –todos vieron a Shauntal completamente confundidos.

-Umm… no Shauntal, no fue magia –Alder se rió y después cambió su tono a uno molesto, -y no Marshal, yo no hago trampa, -después su Accelgor saltó a su hombro, -y sí Caitlin, una técnica pero omitamos el _súper_.

Incluso Darach sentía curiosidad de cómo utilizó su técnica _¿qué si…?_

-Pensé que Houndoom es un Pokemón tipo Oscuro y a juzgar por su entrenador, debe de tener muy buena salud. ¿_Qué sí…_ su defensa es más alta de lo normal? Ahí es cuando decidí usar Energy Ball, así bajaría su defensa. _¿Qué si… _este Pokemón tiene que lidiar con contrincantes muy poderosos obligándolo a aprender una ataque poco común de su tipo? Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que Houndoom podría saber una ataque tipo pelea y a juzgar por el tipo de Pokemón que es, no puede aprender muchas ataques de este tipo, así que lo más probable es que supiera Reversal o Counter.

La deducción del campeón la verdad lo hacía ver superior incluso ante el Frontier Brain.

-Dime algo Marshal, -Alder se comenzó a acariciar su barbilla, -¿qué tienen en común ambas ataques?

-Ambos incrementan su poder si es atacado antes, -dijo Marshal, -pero tiene que ser físico en el caso de Counter.

-¿_Qué si_… Darach se dio cuenta que había recibido daños y que su Houndoom podría usar cualquiera de estos dos ataques para vencer a mi Pokemón?

-Es por eso que dejaste que mi Pokemón te atacara, -dijo Darach desde el otro lado.

-¡Así es! –Alder una vez más sonrió y levantó su dedo, -recuerden ustedes cuatro que esta técnica es pura suposición y adivinanza, Grimsley ya es experto como pudieron ver con su batalla con Dahlia.

Miro a Darach y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Esta lección va para ti también, ummm…. –Alder soltó la mano del valet y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, -¡Darach! ¡JA! Recordé tu nombre.

Caitlin se pegó con su mano en la frente… ahora recordaba por qué le costó creer que él era el campeón cuando empezó su viaje por Unova…

_-Mejor que la trampa, lo súper y la magia, el maestro nos dio otra enseñanza –_Shautnal sonrió y sacó su cuaderno.

Marshal, aunque no estuviera Grimsley, sacó una moneda y la guardó en el otro lado del pantalón. Pensó que no le agradaba darle la razón al maestro de Pokemons oscuros, pero le molestaba mucho más los tramposos.

Pero había algo que molestaba mucho más a otra persona, Darach se sentía humillado. No sabía si era por haber sido vencido tan rápido o el hecho de que su Lady lo estaba observando. Perdió ante ella, en frente de ella ¡y ese vampiro había vencido a Dahlia hace unas horas! Sentía envida ante Grimlsey, no por haber vencido a Dahlia o por ser un miembro de la Elite Four, lo envidiaba por haberse lucido en frente de su Lady… ¡Mientras que él perdió una batalla en menos de 10 minutos!

-Quiero que ahora entrenen entre ustedes esta técnica, -Alder miró a Marshal, -tú vendrás conmigo y dejaremos solas las señoritas.

-¡Muy bien! –Dijo Shauntal mientras sacaba una Pokeball y la lanzaba al aire y Snorunt se materializaba, tomó de la mano a la Lady, -¡Vamos Cait!

Ambas amigas se alejaron hasta el punto que ya no las podían ver, después Alder miró a su Accelgor, quien seguía en su hombro, y dijo:

-¿Puedes hacerlo sin mi?

El Pokemón asintió muy seguro y saltó de su hombro, Marshal sacó a su Shroomish y el entrenamiento comenzó. Pero en el caso de Accelgor, él podía ayudar al miembro de la Elite Four sin los comandos de su entrenador. Alder puso una mano sobre el hombro de Darach y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar sin mentiras o prejuicios?

Caitlin decidió entrenar a su Reuniclus, pues aun tenía unos pequeños problemas para controlas sus ataques psíquicos. Cuando le ordenó que usara Psyshock, usó Psychic y cuando levantó al pequeño Snorunt, su entrenadora dijo asustada:

-¡Detente, bájalo!

Pero Reuniclus se puso muy nervioso y en lugar de bajarlo tranquilamente, lo lanzó a los aires por accidente. Shautnal gritó de terror (muy agudo) y pudieron ver como Snorunt aterrizó en un entrenador que caminaba. Ambas corrieron para ayudar al entrenador quien se encontraba en el suelo junto al Pokemón.

-¡Lo lamentamos mucho! –dijo Shauntal mientras recogía a su Snorunt.

-¡Todo fue mi culpa! –dijo Caitlin muy apenada, -en verdad lo lamento…

-No se preocupen, -el entrenador tenía un cabello gris claro (tirando más a blanco) y vestía de un sueter negro con dos franjas moradas.

-Mi nombre es Shauntal, ¡y lo sigo lamentando! –Shauntal en verdad se sentía muy apenada.

- Y yo soy Caitlin… ¡en verdad le juro que no debió pasar eso!

-En serio, no se preocupen fue un accidente, -el entrenador se rió mientras se levantaba, al darse la vuelta reveló unos ojos de color azul marino y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Mi nombre es Steven Stone, ¡es un honor conocerlas finalmente!

Monedas recolectadas: 026

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 01

Notas del Autor:

Bueno, ya va una facultad y faltan cuatro. Eeen fin, me gusta mucho escribir cosas que vayan un poco afuera de lo principal, algo de aventura afuera de las batallas de la Battle Frontier. En fin, antes de terminar:

GUYA: ¡Me encantó escribir esa parte de nada de formalidades! Porque es tan raro en alguien como Darach que pensé que el daría un toque especial al capítulo gracias por el apoyo!

MS-TaKa: ¡es un honor que esta sea tu primera historia de Caitlin! Y es divertido que Shauntal sea la competencia pero que no esté participando (what? Jaja) Y claro, me gustaría leer tus historias, solo dame el nombre y lo leeré. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Todo comentario, sugerencia, crítica constructiva y demás, siempre son agradecidos :D


	8. El Regalo de un Extraño

_**Capítulo 8: El Regalo de un Extraño y una Escena Adorablemente Dolorosa**_

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Pero antes de que Palmer pudiera responderle, ambos cayeron al agua y fueron arrastrados a las profundidades. Grimsley trató de soltar la caña de pescar, pero el hilo de alguna forma se había atascado en su pie. Palmer trató de sostenerlo, pero debido a la velocidad de lo que fuera que lo estuviera jalando, lo soltó sin querer.

-¡Grimsley! –dijo Palmer asustado en la superficie del agua mientras sacaba una Pokeball, -¡vamos Milotic!

Con toda la velocidad posible, Palmer bajó a las profundidades del agua buscando desesperadamente al miembro de la Elite Four.

Por el otro lado, Grimsley trataba de desatarse la caña de pescar en su pierna y prontamente pudo ver una escuela de Gyarados frente a él. Por un segundo sintió que su corazón pararía del susto, pero fue interrumpido cuando un Carvanha (que tenía una tela negra entre sus dientes) apareció y cortó las cuerdas con sus filosos dientes. Pronto el maestro de Pokemón tipo Oscuro sintió que se desmayaría por la falta de oxígeno y rápidamente trató de nadar hacia la superficie. Uno de los Gyarados trató de atacarlo, pero el pequeño Carvanha valientemente intervino.

En cuestión de segundos, Grimsley comenzó a ver todo oscuro y no soportó más la sofocación… De repente un Milotic a toda velocidad apareció y Palmer tomó al miembro de la Elite Four y salió rápidamente a la superficie. Cuando lo puso en tierra firme, comenzó a comprimirle el pecho y pronto el entrenador se levantó tosiendo bruscamente. Skorupi saltó a su entrenador preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Palmer.

-Supongo… y es por eso que odio la pesca… -dijo el maestro de los Pokemons oscuros, -¡un segundo! ¡El Pokemón que me salvó se quedó adentro!

-Iremos a salvarlo ahora, -dijo Palmer con una sonrisa sacando otra Pokeball, -pero para eso, necesitaremos ayuda.

(De regreso a la Ruta 225)

-Mi nombre es Steven Stone, ¡es un honor conocerlas finalmente!

Caitlin y Shauntal observaron al joven entrenador una vez más, por alguna razón les parecía demasiado familiar.

-¡Un segundo! –dijo Shauntal, -yo te vi en la televisión una vez, eres alguien muy importante en la región Hoenn.

-No soy alguien importante, solo soy alguien a quien le gusta ayudar –dijo humildemente Steven Stone, -he escuchado mucho de ustedes, tengo un buen amigo en Unova que no los deja de mencionar a ustedes de la Elite Four y unos entrenadores de Nuevama.

-¿Conocemos a tu buen amigo? –preguntó Caitlin.

-Sí, obviamente sí –dijo riéndose Steven Stone, después miró a la Lady -en fin, me mencionó que prontamente será tu cumpleaños.

-Sí... así es… -dijo apenada Caitlin.

-Qué bueno que pude verte antes de partir, estaba por aquí buscando unas piedras extrañas que solo encuentras en Sinnoh y no pensé que me llegaría a encontrar con ustedes -así pues, Steven sacó una Pokeball de su bolsillo y se la dio a la entrenadora, -feliz cumpleaños.

-¡N-no puedo aceptar esto! –Dijo Caitlin asustada, -me refiero, estoy muy agradecida pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Sí, sí puedes, -después observó a Shauntal y sacó una Dawn Stone, -cuando consideres que tu Snorunt esté listo, dale esto.

Ambas lo miraron impresionados, los Dawn Stones no eran algo que se encontraban fácilmente; sin mencionar que un extraño te regale un Pokemón y una piedra extraña no es algo que pase todos los días.

-Sr. Stone, -preguntó Caitlin apenada (no sabía por qué lo llamaba señor, si parecía tener la edad de Shauntal), -no quiero ser ruda, pero…. ¿p-por qué nos da esto?

-Bueno, es tu cumpleaños y sería muy cruel no darte un regalo, -dijo Steven con una sonrisa, -además, este pequeño Snorunt parece ser uno muy sano y feliz y la señorita Shauntal Anissa merece esta piedra por ser tan buena entrenadora.

En ese momento, puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó una clase de dispositivo que parecía un celular (era un Pokenav). Después lo guardó y dijo:

-Ya debo partir, jamás pensé encontrarme con ustedes pero fue un placer conocerlas.

Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, pero antes de alejarse más las miró y dijo:

-Díganle a mi buen amigo, Alder, que le mando saludos.

(En la Ruta 230)

-¡Vamos Dragonite!

Grimsley pudo ver frente a él un Pokemón que jamás había visto en persona. Palmer le ofreció prestarle a Dragonite ya que él no tenía ningún Pokemón tipo agua o que pudiera nadar. Regresó a Skorupi a su Pokeball y ambos entrenadores saltaron a la acción una vez más para salvar al pequeño Carvanha, Milotic con Palmer y Grimsley con Dragonite.

Después de nadar pocos metros, pudieron ver al Pokemón Carvanha nadando rápidamente huyendo de los otros cinco Gyarados. Al estar bajo el agua, Palmer no podía comandar a su Pokemons, así que solo podía observar y esperar que atacaran correctamente. Las garras de Dragonite comenzaron a brillar y Grimsley se sujetó fuerte del ala del Pokemón.

_Usará Dragon Claw –_pensó Palmer, -_espero que Milotic use ahora Ice Beam._

Su predicción fue correcta, pues Dragonite atacó a dos de los Gyarados mientras que Milotic disparó su Ice Beam a los otros tres. El pequeño Carvanha logró escapar del campo de batalla desapareciendo entre la poca claridad del agua. Grimsley y Palmer se vieron el uno al otro y pronto regresaron a la superficie.

-¡Preparate Grimlsey! –dijo Palmer saltando al suelo y regresando a su Milotic a su Pokeball, -una vez que se enoja un Gyarados, destruirá todo lo que tenga a su alrededor.

-Así que es mejor noquearlo antes de que causen dicha destrucción, -Grimsley sacó a su Bisharp preparándose para la batalla.

-Exacto, -miró pues a su leal Pokemón y con una sonrisa le preguntó: -¿estás listo Dragonite?

El Pokemón respondió con un rugido animado y así pues, los dos entrenadores se prepararon para defender la ruta 230 de cinco Gyarados furiosos. Así pues, los cinco Pokemons al mismo tiempo salieron del agua, rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas espantando a todos los Pokemons de la ruta.

(En la Ruta 225)

Darach se sintió un poco intimidado por el último comentario del campeón, pero ante todo sentía vergüenza y pena. Sí fue mentiroso (aunque fuera en algo pequeño) y sí, fue muy prejuicioso con el campeón por su personalidad (¿quién lo culpa?). Pero se quedó en silencio, pues no sabía qué responder.

-No quiero invadir tu privacidad, -dijo Alder tranquilo, -solo quiero saber si la Elite Four de Unova está involucrado en el apagón.

-No, Sr. Alder –dijo Darach sin querer revelar que no tenían idea de qué había ocurrido, -puedo asegurarle que ustedes no tienen nada que ver con el apagón… lamento la mentira pero no quiero preocuparlos por algo tan pequeño.

-Confío en que ustedes sabrán cómo manejar esta situación, -dijo Alder sonriendo y encogiendo sus hombros, -solo espero que sepan que tienen nuestra ayuda siempre.

-Le agradezco mucho su comprensión, Sr. Alder, -dijo Darach dando una pequeña reverencia.

De repente, el Shroomish de Marshal salió disparado aterrizando en el campeón. Darach tuvo el susto de su vida ya que no se esperaba eso. Accelgor se acercó con Marshal y el Pokemón del campeón comenzó a reírse.

-Sí, sí Accelgor, -dijo Alder levantándose con el pequeño Pokemón entre sus manos, -síguete riendo… ¿pero qué pasó?

-Lo de siempre, -dijo Marshal molesto, -Shroomish no quiere escucharme.

-Mmm… -Alder puso una mano en su barbilla y después chasqueó sus dedos, -¿por qué no retas al Battle Factory?

Marshal no había pensado en eso, él quería ser el último en retar alguna facultad así dejaría que sus compañeros tuvieran la libertad de escoger. Pero Alder era su maestro así que confiaba que había alguna razón para proponerle dicha facultad.

-Suena interesante, -dijo Marshal.

(En la Ruta 230)

Los Gyarados estaban luchando con todo definitivamente, pero Palmer y Grimsley lucharon unidos para vencerlos.

-¡Usa Guillotine! –gritó Grimsley a su Bisharp.

Su confiado amigo se lanzó a la ataque y con un solo golpe logró noquear a uno de los furibundos Pokemons.

-¡Usa Thunder Wave! –gritó Palmer.

Unos rayos eléctricos se formaron alrededor del dragón y los lanzó a los cuatro Gyarados restantes. Quedaron completamente paralizados y los entrenadores decidieron aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Night Slash!

-¡Dragon Claw!

Los sables de Bisharp se oscurecieron con un color morado mientras que las garras de Dragonite se iluminaron. Atacaron dos Gyarados cada uno y a juzgar de su poca resistencia, los entrenadores supusieron que sus niveles no eran tan altos.

_Lo que más me preocupa –_pensó Palmer, -_es que nos hayan atacado, supuestamente los Gyarados se encuentran más mar adentro… ¿qué los trajo hasta aquí? Sin mencionar que solo atacan cuando son provocados…_

-Debo de admitirlo Palmer, -dijo Grimsley sacándolo de sus pensamientos, -esto fue muy emocionante.

-Sí… -Palmer metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y sintió algo, luego recordó la excusa que utilizó para verlo, -¡casi lo olvido!

Sacó de su bolsillo un tipo de pad que Grimsley jamás había visto en su vida. En él había cinco espacios y pudo ver que en uno de estos había una estampilla con dos muñequitos impresos en ellos. Al ver detalladamente esos muñequitos, se dio cuenta que eran ridículamente parecidos a él y a Dahlia.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Se le llama Vs. Recorder, por cada facultad que venzas se te darán estas estampillas, -Palmer señaló el pequeño Pad, -supuestamente debiste recibir uno al vencer a Dahlia, pero me contó que saliste corriendo antes de que ella pudiera hablarte.

-Sí, -Grimsley se peinó un poco su cabello totalmente despeinado y mojado, -estaba preocupado por mis Pokemons… ¿por qué estos muñecos se parecen tanto a mí y a Dahlia?

-Esta estampilla, -dijo Palmer riéndose, -son conmemorativos que prueban que venciste a un Frontier Brain. Los muñecos parecidos a su retador fue idea de Thorton, original, ¿no crees?

-Más bien escalofriante… -dijo Grimsley mientras pensaba en cómo hacían que el muñequito se pareciera al retador.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Eres más simpático de lo que pensaba! –Palmer le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda y Grimsley se resbaló al agua. –Uups… ven déjame ayudarte.

Cuando Palmer lo sacó del agua, Grimsley sentía un peso extra en la parte de atrás de su traje. Al estar en tierra firme se dio cuenta que el Carvanha que lo había salvado mordía felizmente su traje. Después lo soltó y quedó frente al entrenador en el suelo.

-A ti te recuerdo, -dijo Grimsley molesto mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo, -fuiste el mismo que me atacó en el barco hace unos días.

Carvanha observó su mano interesado y saltó, con un simple mordisco atrapó todo su antebrazo una vez más. Palmer se comenzó a reír mientras que Grimsley movía frenético su brazo.

-¿¡ACASO QUIERES COMERME VIVO!? –gritó molesto Grimsley mientras trataba de sacárselo.

-Te equivocas Grimsley, -dijo Palmer, -más bien quiere jugar contigo. Si te quisiera comer, ya te hubiera arrancado el brazo.

Grimsley se dio cuenta que no ponía fuerza el Pokemón al morderlo. Paró de mover su brazo y observó a la piraña, quien se miraba muy feliz mordiendo suavemente su brazo. Suspiró y dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme allá abajo.

El Pokemón lo miró con una expresión alegre.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, -dijo Palmer observando al Pokemón, -estos Pokemons supuestamente viven en escuelas, ¿por qué está solo?

-Mmm, -Grimsley se peinó con su mano libre el cabello mientras sujetaba su brazo alto para observar al Pokemón, -sabes, eres tipo oscuro y agua, además no eres un bravucón después de todo… ¿quieres unirte a mi equipo?

La mirada de Carvanha se iluminó y soltó su antebrazo para acurrucarse con la cara de Grimsley. Grave error, ya que cada vez que sus escamas rozaban con la piel del entrenador sentía un terrible dolor (Rough Skin). Era como pasar un papel de lija en tu rostro. Grimsley lo alejaba un poco de su cara, pero este se seguía pegando para acurrucarse, Palmer solo se reía ya que era adorablemente dolorosa la escena.

Monedas Recolectadas: 026

Facultades Retadas y/o Vencidas: 01

Notas del Autor:

Este capítulo fue uno de los más divertidos para escribir, ya que simplemente adoro al Carvanha que ahora es de Grimsley. En fin:

MS-TaKa: me encantó tus historias, pero entre todos mi favorito fue "Ella me quiere cambiar" porque bueno, ¿quién no adora la personalidad jerk y bruta de Gold? Jajajja sigue así! ¡gracias por el Review y apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: ¡Yo sé! ¡Yo pensé lo mismo cuando me enteré que Cyrus tenía 27 años (pensé que estaba entre 32-40 la verdad)! Y sí, solo he podido ver el episodio donde aparece Caitlin en japonés, ojala que la veamos más en los próximos capítulos… ¡gracias por el Review y apoyo!

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, mensaje, señales de humo o mensajes por telegrama, siempre son y serán agradecido.


	9. ¡BZZT!

_**Capítulo 9: ¡BZZT!**_

En el Battle Castle, el campeón, valet y el trío de entrenadores se encontraban en el cuarto de la Lady disfrutando la vista del nuevo Pokemón de Caitlin. Era un Beldum pequeño, juguetón y muy adorable, quien jugaba con Accelgor y Snorunt. Cuando las chicas le contaron a Alder su encuentro con este joven que se hacía llamar Steven Stone, el campeón se comenzó a reír.

-Este Steven, siempre dispuesto a ayudar.

-L-lamento mucho la interrupción pero, ¿conocieron a Steven Stone? –preguntó sorprendido Darach.

-Sí, así es Darach, -dijo Caitlin, -¿por qué suenas tan sorprendido?

-Temo decirle, mi Lady, que usted ha conocido a uno de los mejores campeones de la historia de Hoenn.

-¿CAMPEÓN? –preguntó Shauntal gritando al oído de Darach, -_fue hasta el último momento que supe que un campeón humildemente nos ayudó…_

-¡AAACHOOOOOO!

-¡IIEEECHAAA!

Escucharon a dos personas estornudar mientras entraban al cuarto de Caitlin, pudieron ver a Palmer y a Grimsley empapados mientras que estornudaban.

-Saben, -dijo Alder sarcásticamente, -dicen que la mejor época para un chapuzón es el verano.

-Comentarios así te harán ganar un moretón, -dijo Grimsley molesto mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Caitlin.

-Digamos que vivimos una aventura bajo el mar –dijo Palmer mientras se reía, -en fin, Darach necesito hablarte.

Antes de que el valet pudiera emitir cualquier sonido, Palmer lo tomó del collar de la camisa y lo llevo casi arrastrado de allí. Cuando cerraron la puerta del cuarto de Caitlin, Palmer le dijo muy emocionado:

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte mi amigo pingüino.

-Mi nombre es Darach, Sr. Palmer…

-Si me vuelves a decir "Señor" te voy a pegar, soy tu amigo no un invitado, -Palmer después continuó:

-Caitlin ama a Grimsley como un hermano y ambos jamás se enamoraron o se enamorarán del uno al otro.

-Es un alivio escuchar eso, -Darach puso una mano en su pecho (ya podría dormir tranquilo esta noche).

-Pero aun así, Darach, -dijo Palmer levantando un dedo, dio un estornudo escandaloso y continuó, -aunque Caitlin y Grimsley no se gusten, no significa que tu princesa no se pueda enamorar de otro. También tienes que hacer algo al respecto.

Darach se quitó sus lentes y los limpió con un pañuelo, no porque necesitaran ser limpiados sino porque no sabía qué hacer…

-Le seré sincero Sr… ¡es decir! Palmer, -dijo Darach temiendo a que le pegara un puñetazo (no porque le doliera, sino porque sabía que no podía regresar el golpe por sus modales), -no sé qué hacer, recuerde que he estado a lado de Caitlin desde que tiene siete años como su valet.

-Sí, entiendo, no tienes experiencia con las chicas así que no sabes qué hacer, -Palmer puso su mano en su barbilla y cerró sus ojos para pensar. –Lo único que se me viene ahora en la mente es que seas tú mismo, cuando se me ocurra algo te hablaré.

-En verdad gracias _Palmer,_ -Darach dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Sabes, en lugar de agradecerme con una reverencia, -Palmer levantó su puño, -¡dame ese puño Darach!

Con una sonrisa, Darach chocó puño con puño con Palmer.

-Ya dejando la charla de amores y primavera, -dijo Palmer mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, -hay temas serios de qué hablar… hay que llamar a los otros Frontier Brains…

(Al día siguiente)

-B-bienvenido a-a l-la Blatle-¡es decir! A la Battle Factory –dijo nerviosa la mujer quien atendía a los retadores.

Marshal se sentía un poco incómodo, las guías (que eran dos mujeres) lo observaban de pies a cabeza y la verdad no entendía mucho su actitud. Sí, sabía que tenía un cuerpo musculoso, pero no era de aquellos cuerpos que tenían los modelos. Su cuerpo era uno de luchador, uno que consigues con peleas y sudor… lo que en verdad le incomodaba era que esas mujeres no eran _la chica _que él deseaba…

-Necesito que me de sus Pokemons, -dijo sonrojada una de las guías.

-No se preocupe, -dijo Marshal levantando su mano, -le di a mi maestro (apuntando atrás que estaban sus compañeros y Darach) mis Pokemons, ¿es permitido?

-Si lo hace sentir más cómodo, -las dos guías se rieron juntas.

Desde atrás lo observaban sus amigos, Grimsley y Alder se reían ya que notaban la incomodidad de su amigo.

-P-pase por aquí –dijo la guía sonrojada.

Marshal dio un paso adelante y el piso se comenzó a mover automáticamente. Casi se cae el maestro tipo pelea, pero rápido recuperó su equilibrio y miró atrás a sus amigos.

-¡Buena suerte Marshal! –gritó Shauntal emocionada mientras lo saludaba.

Marshal no pudo evitar sonreír y distraerse por unos segundos… Pero pronto paró y frente a él había una pantalla que le preguntaba qué nivel quería entrar. Decidió ir por 50 ya que 100 debe de ser para entrenadores experimentados y Marshal no tenía experiencia en esta facultad. Después apareció varias Pokeballs frente a él, habían seis y Marshal observó a cada Pokemón cuidadosamente…

Sus amigos fueron guiados a unos asientos, más bien parecía la sala de un cine.

-¿Alguien quiere palomitas? –preguntó sarcásticamente Grimsley.

-El retador debe de moverse constantemente entre arena y arena, -dijo Darach, -este lugar (refiriéndose a donde se encontraban ahora) fue especialmente diseñado para que el retador pudiera ser observado por cierta cantidad de público.

-Con las fanáticas de Marshal, -dijo Alder notando a las guías entrar a la sala junto a otro grupo de entrenadores, -y además todos estos espectadores, algo me dice que este lugar se sobre poblará un poco.

-Pude ver hoy en la mañana un artículo en el periódico que mencionaba la batalla entre Dahlia y Grimsley –dijo Caitlin. –Aunque solo nosotros lo hayamos visto, se esparció el rumor de que la Elite Four de Unova se encontraba retando el Battle Frontier.

Pero pronto pudieron ver en la pantalla a Marshal entrando a la arena con esos caminadores automáticos. Su retador entró a la arena y ambos sacaron sus Pokeballs esperando al réferi. Escucharon un grito agudo que les resultó familiar y pudieron ver que el réferi era un hombre con un traje rosado y estampado verde (también con unos anteojos verdes y en forma extraña).

-¿E-ese no es el mismo réferi del Battle Arcade? –preguntó Grimsley asustado.

-Así parece, -dijo Caitlin extrañada también.

-Eso sí que es escalofriante, -dijo Alder.

-¡Qué comience la batalla! –dijo cantando el réferi.

(Varias horas después)

-¡Y MARSHAL LOTTO GANA SU PRIMERA VICTORIA EN LA TERCERA SERIE! –gritó muy emocionado el réferi con traje rosado, -¡Haciendo ésta su victoria número 15!

El maestro de Pokemons pelea sentía un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, ahora ya podía entender por qué Grimsley se agotó tanto cuando peleó en el Battle Arcade. Su próximo retador era un hombre que parecía ser un científico (¿o sería un doctor?), pero Marshal se sentía muy seguro con el equipo que había escogido.

-¡Vamos Kecleon! –dijo el científico/doctor.

-¡Es hora de luchar Croagunk!

_Yo confío en mi maestro, si me dijo que retara esta facultad debe de haber alguna razón -_pensó Marshal, -¡Usa Faint Attack!

Así pues, el Pokemón anfibio desapareció por un segundo y justo cuando Kecleon recibió el golpe, su color se tornó a uno oscuro. El científico/doctor se rió y dijo:

-Ente ignorante, ¡usa Psybeam!

El Pokemón camaleón cerró sus ojos y varios rayos psíquicos lastimaron al Pokemón anfibio, pero justo cuando se pensaba que sería vencido, se levantó fácilmente.

-¿P-pero qué? –dijo asustado el científico/doctor.

-¡Usa Revenge! –dijo Marshal emocionado desde su lado.

El Pokemón anfibio se levantó y le pegó un golpe directo en la cara a Kecleon.

-¡Kecleon ya no puede continuar! –dijo el réferi emocionado, -todos sabemos que cuando Kecleon recibe un golpe, su color cambia según el tipo. Y al ser tipo Oscuro, es súper efectiva la ataque tipo pelea.

-¿P-pero cómo sobrevivió a esa ataque? –preguntó Grimsley observando la batalla junto a sus amigos.

¡BBBZZTT! Un rayo de luz les quitó la vista un segundo a los espectadores, cuando Darach se dio cuenta, a su lado estaba parado Thorton. Shauntal saltó del susto al ver al joven ya que había aparecido de la nada.

-¿Con que usando Payapa Berry para disminuir el ataque súper efectivo contra los ataques tipo Psíquicos? –preguntó Thorton. –Inteligente e ingenioso… ¿qué hace ese réferi del Battle Arcade ahí?

Con otro ¡BBZZTT! Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la arena para hablar con el réferi, dejando a los espectadores atrás. Alder miraba demasiado extrañado a ese joven.

-¿Ese es el Frontier Brain? –preguntó medio asustado Alder.

-Sí… Me temo que sí, Sr. Alder -dijo Darach.

-¿Acaso ser raro es requisito para ser Frontier Brain? –dijo Grimsley olvidando que Darach también lo era (hasta que miró al valet y a Caitlin que lo miraban con enojo), -me refería a AstroBoy.

En la batalla, el científico/doctor estaba en problemas, pues en menos de 6 minutos el maestro de Pokemons pelea ya había vencido a 2 de sus 3 Pokemons. Sacó al último que era Magnemite, pero usando una vez más Revenge, lo venció fácilmente.

-¡Magnemite ya no puede continuar! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade cantando, -¡el ganador es el _magnífico_ Marshal!

Había sido una batalla fácil y la verdad Marshal sabía que era por el Pokemón que había escogido. Se dio cuenta que el truco de este lugar era cambiar constantemente de técnica y Pokemón. Pero a la vez, esto lo hacía difícil ya que uno tiene que fijarse bien en la batalla qué tan bueno es tu oponente (para ver si vale la pena cambiarlo). Observó su equipo y el equipo del científico/doctor y pensó en cuál Pokemón cambiaría…

El réferi del Battle Arcade esperaba pacientemente a la próxima batalla hasta que un ¡BZZT! Lo sacó de todo pensamiento. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Thorton enojado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el Frontier Brain, -¿no deberías de estar en el Battle Arcade?

-Bueno… Dahlia recibió una llamada y cerró la facultad… me dijo algo de _"haz lo que quieras sin preocuparte, ¿qué será, será?" _Y se fue -dijo apenado el réferi, -además, sentía mucha curiosidad de ver como se desenvolvía esta emocionante aventura (mientras que hablaba sostenía sus dos manos).

-Lo que sea –dijo Thorton mientras sacaba un pad y miraba a Marshal (quien todavía no se decidía a qué Pokemón dejar ir), -me interesa más el retador que el réferi… ¿qué harás ahora Marshal Lotto?

(En la Ruta 230)

Palmer se encontraba una vez más en esa ruta, pero esta vez no disfrutaba el ambiente o la vista, solo miraba el mar con una expresión seria y preocupada. Pero pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de unos tacones acercándose a él.

-Lamento haberte interrumpido Dahlia.

-Tranquilo Palmer, -dijo Dahlia giñando un ojo, -cualquier cosa por ti vale la pena la interrupción.

Palmer sonrió y ambos sacaron a sus Pokemons. El Magnate debía admitir que entre todos los Brains, Dahlia le alegraba más el día. La primera vez que la conoció jamás pensó que sería tan buena entrenadora y ahora que lo estuviera ayudando con este misterio lo tranquilizaba. En un inicio quería que Darach lo acompañara, pero Palmer sentía lástima por el muchacho y lo quería ayudar en todo lo posible con su amor con Caitlin (le recordaba ligeramente a su hijo, quien jamás tiene éxito con las chicas). Regresando una vez más a la escena, Dahlia volaba en su Togekiss mientras que Palmer en su Dragonite.

-Según Argenta, los Gyarados viven al principio de este golfo, -dijo Palmer apuntando hacia el horizonte.

-Algo está mal Palmer, -dijo Dahlia mientras acariciaba a su Togekiss, -mi pequeña no deja de temblar, como sabrás los Togekiss son conocidos por ser Pokemons que evitan conflictos.

-¿Supones que hay conflictos en el Battle Frontier? –preguntó Palmer.

-Solo digo que algo no está bien…

Ambos volaron sobre la superficie del agua hasta que llegaron a la desembocadura del golfo frente al mar. Argenta (debido a la posición que tiene) es experta en toda clase de Pokemón y gracias a ella lograron obtener importante información para investigar. Pronto se detuvieron al ver que el color del agua se tornó de un azul marino a uno café.

-¿Ha llovido últimamente? –preguntó Dahlia (jamás le importa el clima así que nunca se fijó).

-No, debemos ir bajo el agua a investigar, -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba unos googles y un respirador, -¿traes contigo…?

-Por supuesto –dijo Dahlia guiñando un ojo mientras sacaba sus propios googles y respirador, después sacó una Pokeball, -¡vamos Ludicolo!

-¡Milotic, te necesito!

Cuando ambos se lanzaron al agua, antes de bajar Dahlia le advirtió a Palmer que la vista sería poco clara debido a la tierra en el agua. Palmer solo le sonrió y le dijo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar el reto.

(De regreso en el Battle Factory)

-¡Y MARSHAL LOGRA GANAR SU 6TA BATALLA DE SU 3ERA RONDA! –gritó muy emocionado el réferi bailando.

Shauntal se levantó para aplaudirle y gritarle a su amigo, pero le fue imposible de moverse debido a la cantidad de espectadores que tenía sentados a su lado. La predicción de Alder fue correcta, pues ahora la sala en donde se miraban las peleas estaba atascada de personas.

-Claustrofobia… Me. Está. Dando. Claustrofobia –comentó Grimsley mientras sentía el codo de un espectador en su brazo.

De repente, la pantalla de la sala se comenzó a levantar y todos pudieron ver que frente a ellos había un vidrio. Al otro lado había un cuarto sin luz, en donde Marshal entró muy serio. El campo de batalla no era más que un cuarto oscuro, pero cuando Marshal dio un pequeño paso, el piso se iluminó revelando ante ellos la arena digna ante un Frontier Brain.

_Cada Pokemón tiene su propia habilidad, _-pensó Marshal, _-seguramente mi maestro me recomendó que entrara aquí para aprender a escuchar más a los Pokemons…_

Pensó en su Shroomish, pensó en cómo el pequeño Pokemón no parecía gustarle mucho atacar… pensó su error… y se sintió avergonzado.

_Por entrenadores como yo, N creó su ambición de salvar a los Pokemons… _-Marshal miró las tres Pokeballs que sostenía, -_pero si hay una forma para arruinarlo, también existirá una para arreglarlo… ¡eso me enseñó mi maestro!_

Siendo un luchador profesional como Marshal, podía sentir que algo no estaba bien a su alrededor… algo se aproximaba y estaba justo detrás de él… En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marshal dio media vuelta y rápidamente usando una de sus técnicas, lanzó al que lo quería atacar por detrás.

-Por favor, -dijo Caitlin mientras se pegaba en la frente, -díganme que Marshal no acaba de lanzar a Thorton.

-Lamento decirle, Lady Caitlin, -dijo Darach con mucha pena ajena, -el Sr. Lotto acaba de lanzar al Frontier Brain…

-Bravo cavernícola… -dijo Grimsley mientras se pegaba en la frente al igual que Caitlin.

-Para su defensa, -dijo Alder, -se acercó por detrás y los instintos de Marshal se activaron…

Marshal pestañeó ya que no podía creer lo que miraba, un joven no más de 18 años estaba a media arena medio noqueado del lanzamiento. Rápidamente corrió hacia el centro ya que se dio cuenta que no era un enemigo, ¡era el Frontier Brain!

-L-lo siento –Marshal ya se podía imaginar a sus compañeros pegándose en la frente con sus manos de la vergüenza, -no esperaba que…

Pero fue interrumpido al ver que el joven se levantó rápido y puso una máquina en frente de su cara. Marshal dio un paso atrás sumamente extrañado mientras que el joven lo "escaneaba", por así decirlo.

-Ya veo, ya veo… -decía el joven entre dientes mientras movía su máquina.

El público miraba emocionado al Frontier Brain, pero la Elite Four y su campeón miraban la expresión de su compañero que era una de disgusto.

-Después de todos los cambios, tu equipo final es: Croagunk, Drifloon y Magnemite… -dijo Thorton mientras miraba su pequeña máquina, -es un gran equipo… ¿Cómo 87%? Ah, que no te importe ese número.

El público gritaba de la emoción, pero los de la Elite, el campeón y el valet trataban de hablar entre tanto público.

-El Sr. Thorton tiene que utilizar Pokemons rentados al igual que el Sr. Lotto… -dijo Darach, -pero usualmente, Thorton escoge los mejores.

-Sin mencionar que Marshal no es muy abierto a nuevas estrategias… -dijo Caitlin.

-Sí… con él solo es atacar, atacar y atacar, -dijo Grimlsey mientras movía su mano.

-Debo de admitir que no es experto en cambio de estrategias… -dijo Alder mientras trataba de cruzar sus brazos.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Shauntal furibunda, -¡MARSHAL ES DEMASIADO BUENO COMO PARA PERDER AHORA, SUS MALAS VIBRAS SOLO LO HARÁN SENTIR INSEGURO!

Grimsley estaba sentado junto a ella, trató de alejarse pero le fue imposible… jamás la había notado tan enojada. Algo que también notó es que jamás sacó su cuaderno para escribir alguna tontería… algo sumamente extraño viniendo de ella.

-¡EN LUGAR DE DUDAR, DEBERÍAN DE APOYARLO!

Después se dio la vuelta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que sus gritos se escucharan a través del público:

-¡VAMOS MARSHAL!

Monedas recolectadas: 027

Facultades vencidas y/o retadas: 01

* * *

Notas del autor:

Adoro a Thorton, bueno en verdad adoro a casi todos los personajes de Pokemón, pero Thorton tiene algo raramente divertido en él. Otro personaje que no aparece en el animé que me encantaría verlo, pero bueno. Ahora es cuando ya comienza un poco la acción y quiero escribir un poco más Darach/Caitlin, ¡adoro esa pareja! En fin:

MS-Taka: ¡genial te pareces al persojae que acabo de escribir! Jajaj y puse que Steven le regala a Caitlin un Beldum porque pensé que sería un buen detalle (me recuerda cuando te da uno en Emerald) ¡Gracias otra vez por el apoyo y el comentario! Y respecto a tu primer P.D de qué está pasando…. ¡quién sabe! ¿Qué será, será? (Mentira, yo si sé que pasará, MUAJAJAJA)

Asdfghjkl: YO TAMPOCO PUDE! Y traté muchas veces de pasarlo, pero mientras yo tenía un Odish, Thorton aparecía con un Camerupt (era irritante que a mi me tocaran mini Pokemóns y a él super poderosos… en fin de ahí aparece el reto supongo jaja) ¡Qué bueno que te haya alegrado el día mi historia! Creo que es lo más satisfactorio que puede sentir un escritor, saber que su trabajo hace más que solo entretener ¡Gracias por el apoyo y comentario!

Todo comentario es agradecido y aunque no dejen, ¡espero que disfruten la historia! ¡Saludos!


	10. Análisis completo 97 98 99

_**Capítulo 10: Análisis completo 97%... 98%... 99%...**_

El público gritaba, Thorton en su lado de la arena y Marshal pensando en una estrategia. Sus compañeros, observándolo nervioso, esperaban que su amigo ganara o que al menos diera un buen show.

-¡Que comience la batalla! –gritó emocionado el réferi del Battle Arcade mientras bailaba.

-¡Vamos Drifloon! –gritó Marshal.

-¡Kangaskhan! –dijo Thorton sacando una Pokeball.

Así pues, se materializaron los dos Pokemons. Por un lado, un Pokemón tierno en forma de globo, mientras que en el otro, uno macizo y amenazante daba un rugido. Caitlin dio un pequeño salto de susto y su reflejo fue tomar la mano de Darach, el valet sentía sudor frío recorrer su frente.

-Mega Punch –dijo Thorton.

-¿Por qué usaría una ataque normal contra un Pokemón fantasma? –dijo Shauntal mirando a sus compañeros.

-Maldición, -dijo Alder, -Scrappy.

-¿Scrappy Doo? –dijo Grimsley sin entender lo que había dicho el campeón.

Marshal, en menos de un segundo, detectó el peligro y rápidamente le dijo a Drifloon que esquivara el ataque.

-Interesante, -dijo Thorton, -detectaste la habilidad de Kangaskhan de Scrappy.

-Así es, le permite atacar a Pokemons tipo fantasma con ataques normales o de pelea, -dijo Marshal pensando en qué hacer… -¡Usa Icy Wind!

El Pokemón tipo fantasma, comenzó a soplar ráfagas de viento congelados. Kangaskhan recibió el golpe, pero parecía como si no le hubiera hecho mucho efecto. Marshal tenía que pensar rápido, pero le preocupaba el resto del equipo de Thorton.

-¡Sigue así Drifloon! –gritó Marshal.

-La defensa de Kangaskhan es muy elevada, -dijo el Frontier Brain, -no lograrás nada con esto, ¡usa Dizzy Punch!

Rápidamente, Marshal sacó una Pokeball y regresó a Drifloon. Después se materializó Croagunk quien al tocar la arena recibió el golpe. Aunque fuera tipo pelea, el Pokemón anfibio parecía haber recibido fuertemente el ataque.

-¡Usa Revenge! –dijo Marshal.

El puño de Croagunk se iluminó, el golpe fue crítico, pero no fue suficiente como para vencerlo.

-Así que tratas de ganar esta batalla con ventaja de tipos… -dijo Thorton, -yo también puedo jugar ese juego, ¡regresa Kangaskhan!

Cuando lo regresó, Marshal comenzó a repensar en su estrategia, seguramente sacaría a un Pokemón que tuviera ventaja sobre Croagunk… podría ser tipo Psíquico o tipo volador… también tipo…

-¡Vamos Marowak!

-¡Rápido usa Revenge! –dijo Marshal.

-Usa Bonemerang para cubrir el ataque –dijo Thorton.

A la vez que Marowak cubría el ataque, también le afectó al Pokemón tipo veneno. Marhsal necesitaba un plan y rápido, pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor sería cambiar de nuevo. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente sacaría de nuevo a Kangaskhan..

-¡Usa Swagger! –dijo Marshal.

Así pues, Croagunk subió el ataque de su contrincante confundiéndolo. Mientras que el público gritaba, Caitlin sostenía (sin darse cuenta) fuertemente la mano de Darach y le dijo a Alder quien estaba a su lado:

-Espero que sepa lo que hace.

-Es un ataque que tiene doble filo, -dijo Grimsley, -te sube el ataque pero te confunde.

-¡Regresa Croagunk! –Marshal sacó la otra Pokeball, -¡vamos Drifloon, usa Icy Wind!

Una vez más se materializó dicho Pokemón y al usar Icy Wind, logró vencer a Marowak. Lo ayudó mucho que estuviera confundido, pues así no lo atacaba a él sino a sí mismo. Marshal se sentía sumamente nervioso, la última vez que se sintió así fue cuando tuvo su batalla con N (quien lo destruyó con su Pokemón legendario). Thorton puso una mano en su barbilla y dijo:

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba… tal vez mi análisis está incompleto por un… ¿65%? –volvió a sacar su Pad y comenzó a "escaneárlo", -Análisis completo en… 97%... 98%... 99%... Listo, ahora ya conozco 100% a Marshal Lotto.

(A la salida del Battle Hall)

Argenta se encontraba dando una caminata por el Battle Frontier, bueno en realidad estaba patrullando pero lo disimulaba diciendo que era una caminata. Thorton se encontraba ocupado con su facultad, Palmer y Dahlia estaban investigando los sucesos extraños y Darach por alguna razón (la cual Palmer no le quiere decir… extrañamente) no podía. Arreglándose sus lentes oscuros, siguió caminando aunque le estresara pasar por un lugar tan lleno de entrenadores.

Pero pronto, su caminata fue interrumpida cuando se chocó. Al quitarse sus lentes, se dio cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba una mujer que era exactamente igual a ella. Incluso Argenta se frotó los ojos por esta inesperada vista (por un segundo pensó que se había chocado contra un espejo).

-¿Q-quién, qu-ien es usted? –dijo Argenta completamente confundida.

-Asombroso, ¡simplemente asombroso! –dijo su gemela, pero con una voz masculina (que lo hacía más escalofriante), -la única entrenadora en el mundo con el título de Hall Marton está parada frente a mí… (Notando la cara de la Frontier Brain) Y yo sigo con mi disfraz… ¿verdad?

Argenta no respondió, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Pero su "gemela" con voz masculina la llevó a una esquina apartándola del público.

-Disculpe el inconveniente, -dijo su gemela, -¡es decir! Déjeme introducirme.

Puso una mano en su cara y se quitó una capa revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡Soy un élite trotamundos de la Policía Internacional! –era un hombre con cabello negro, mirada determinada y una extraña expresión en su cara (quien también era algo atractivo), -mi nombre es… ¡Ups, no puedo decirlo! ¡Puede llamarme con mi nombre de clave, Looker! O es así como me llaman todos por alguna razón… Es un placer conocerla.

Al extender su mano, esperó que Argenta la tomara… pero la señora solo lo observaba y después de un rato de silencio finalmente dijo:

-¿Es un travesti?

(En el Battle Factory)

-Sabes Lotto, cuando me enteré que lucharía contigo pensé que sería algo fácil, ya que supuse que solo estarías a la ofensiva, -después sacó una Pokeball y dijo el Frotier Brain, -pero mis análisis son 100% correctos y una cifra así _es imposible_ que falle. ¡Honchkrow!

Pudieron ver ante ellos un Pokemón cuervo quien tenía el aspecto de un pájaro depredador. Marshal se puso nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer, ya que, como dijo Thorton, siempre solía atacar a la ofensiva.

-¡Vamos Magnemite! –dijo Marshal mientras cambiaba de Pokemón, tenía que asegurar su victoria ya que no quería perder frente a todos (no como Darach el otro día… sentía pena por él ahora que lo mencionaba).

El público seguía gritando de emoción y a la vez estresando a la Elite Four de Unova ya que no parecían entender el concepto del espacio personal.

-Algo está mal, -dijo Shauntal observando la batalla, -¿por qué no cambia a Honchkrow sabiendo que tiene desventaja?

-No lo sé, pero Marshal tiene a sus tres Pokemons mientras que Thorton solo tiene dos, -dijo Alder, -pero me sorprende que esta batalla esté pasando tan rápido.

Darach por un segundo ignoró sus nervios al ver la cara de Caitlin, se miraba nerviosa y muy asustada. Esa misma cara le recordaba cuando ella lo observaba luchar y cada vez que la miraba sentía la necesidad de tomarle la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien… pensó que esta sería una buena oportunidad porque bueno, ya tenía su mano tomada (más bien la estaba exprimiendo) y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Con su otra mano acarició la mano de la Lady y dijo con la voz más dulce y natural que jamás hizo:

-Le puedo asegurar mi Lady, que Marshal Lotto ganará esta batalla –también pensó: _no se humillará como yo hace unos días, claro… _

Caitlin se sonrojó mucho, porque no entendía cómo y a qué hora tenía su mano con la del valet. Pero lo que en verdad la dejó sin palabras fue la actitud de Darach…

-¡Usa Thunder Bolt! –gritó Marshal interrumpiendo la escena.

El Pokemón formó una bola eléctrica sobre él y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla, Thorton hizo un movimiento robótico con sus brazos de izquierda a derecha diciendo:

-¡Heat Wave!

Con un solo golpe, logró noquear al Pokemón de Marshal. Algo que lo puso sumamente más nervioso… y Shauntal lo miraba y se mordía las uñas (¡con los guantes puestos!).

-Es asombroso como los TMs pueden ser útiles, -dijo Thorton con orgullo desde su lado, con una voz de sabiondo continuó diciendo: -dime Lotto, ¿puedes decirme cuántos TMs hay?

-Eso dependería, -dijo Marshal un poco irritado.

-¿De qué? –dijo Thorton con una voz indiferente y presumida.

-Según el sistema que tiene Sinnoh, existen 92 TMs; pero en el sistema de Unova se introdujeron nuevas ataques sustituyendo a otras dejando un total de 95, así que el promedio es de 93.5.

-¿Y puedes decirme cuál fue la compañía que inició con su producción?

-Sí, la Silph Co.

Los de la Elite Four y Thorton quedaron sorprendidos, ninguno de sus compañeros sabía eso (y eso que no eran nada brutos, en el caso de Alder es olvidadizo). Thorton dio unos aplausos y dijo:

-Excelente, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Puede que no sepa los mismos temas que usted, Thorton, -Marshal sacó una Pokeball, -pero eso no me hace ignorante… ¡vamos Drifloon!

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASA?! –gritó Grimsley molesto en su asiento, -¿acaso no sabe que Drifloon tiene debilidad contra los tipo oscuros?

-Dices que sabes de otros temas… -dijo Thorton moviendo sus manos con ritmo de las palabras que decía, -pero pareces olvidar lo básico de las ventajas de tipos, ¡usa Night Slash!

Marshal no dijo nada, solo sonrió mientras que Drifloon parecía estar cargando algo… Cuando le pegó con su ala, hubo una enorme explosión levantando una capa de humo. Finalmente se reveló que ambos Pokemons estaban noqueados, Thorton sintió una palmada en su frente mental mientras decía:

-La habilidad de Drifloon es Aftermath… ¿verdad?

Marshal simplemente sonrió.

-¡ESO MARSHAL! –gritó super emocionada Shauntal, después miró a Grimsley, lo tomó de los hombros y lo comenzó a agitar, -recuérdame que tengo que atrapar mi propio Drifloon, ¡SON ASOMBROSOS COMO MARSHAL!

-¡PARA MUJER, O SINO VOY A VOMITAR! –dijo molesto Grimsley mientras su amiga lo agitaba fuertemente.

-Es la primera vez que miro que Marshal use esa clase de estrategia, -dijo Caitlin emocionada mientras soltaba la mano de Darach y abrazaba su brazo.

_Muy bien Darach, no lo arruines, no lo arruines –_pensaba el valet, pero también se asombraba por la transformación del entrenador que luchaba ahora.

-Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Shauntal parando el agitamiento de Grimsley, -¡AMBOS SOLO LES QUEDA UN POKEMÓN!

-¡Vamos Croagunk! ¡Usa Faint Attack! –dijo Marshal.

-¡Kangaskhan! ¡Bloquealo con Mega Punch! –asi pues, el Pokemón kanguro le pegó en el puño del Pokemón anfibio, -¡usa ahora Dig!

Rápidamente, el Pokemón saltó para atrás y comenzó a cavar rápidamente en la tierra. Marshal miró a Croagunk y Croagunk lo miró a él.

-¿Confías en mi? –le preguntó Marshal.

El Pokemón asintió, Marshal se arrodilló y puso una mano en la tierra. Todo el público se calló por un momento, observando completamente confundido al retador. Tenía sus ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió de repente y gritó:

-¡Derecha! –el Pokemón obedeció saltando hacia la derecha, dicha acción lo salvó de un ataque directo de Kangaskhan (y asombró a toda persona que observaba la batalla), -¡ahora termínalo con Venoshock!

Croagunk comenzó a disparar un líquido por su brazo, pegándole directamente a su contrincante, fue un golpe crítico ya que Kangaskhan parecía estar envenenado. Marshal sonrió y Thorton se quedó paralizado mirando su pad… no se movía…

-¡EL RETADOR, MARSHAL LOTTO GANA! –gritó emocionado el réferi mientras bailaba.

El público gritó de la emoción y todos sus compañeros de la Elite Four y su maestro, se levantaron para aplaudirle. Incluso Darach (sin levantarse) aplaudió tranquilamente. Era la primera vez que miraba a Thorton perder ya que este reto era sumamente difícil, no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿cómo reaccionaría? Luego recordó lo que le había recomendado una vez Argenta cuando hablaron de este tema precisamente, así que sin que su Lady se diera cuenta se levantó y se dirigió a la arena.

Croagunk saltó a lado de Marshal y el maestro Pokemons tipo pelea le acarició la cabeza. En verdad había disfrutado mucho sus batallas a lado de este Pokemón, era una lástima que era rentado… en fin, se dio cuenta que Thorton seguía sin moverse de su lado así que se acercó (Croagunk saltando a su lado) al Frontier Brain:

-Umm… -dijo Marshal pasando una mano en frente de su cara, -¿estás bien?

-¡NOOO! ¡NOO! ¡NOO! ¡NOO! –gritó Thorton furibundo mientras que se tiraba al suelo y lo comenzaba a somatar, -¡HISE UN ANÁLISIS COMPLETO! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE DE QUE FALLARA!

Marshal, aterrorizado, dio unos pasos atrás, pero Croagunk saltó a lado de Thorton y lo seguía observando.

-¡MI PAD NO FALLÓ, ALGO HISO QUE FALLARA! –Seguía somatando y medio que llorando, -¡PRIMERO EL APAGÓN DE HACE UNOS DÍAS Y AHORA MI PAD NO FUNCIONA! ¡NO ENTIENDO QUÉ PASA Y POR QUÉ!

La expresión de Marshal cambió por completo, se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho Thorton y comenzó a pensar. Si se refería al apagón del Battle Arcade, eso significaría que algo malo estaba pasando y que no había sido accidental. Si notificaron esto a los otros Frontier Brains, eso significaba que el tema era más serio de lo que pensaban. Mientras que Thorton hacía sus berrinches, Marshal comenzó a unir piezas en su mente buscando respuestas. Pero fue interrumpido cuando Croagunk le pegó en la cabeza a Thorton un golpe limpio y directo.

-Sr. Thorton, -escucharon ambos una voz tranquila, -hacer berrinches por perder una batalla hace ver que su conocimiento es inútil, ¿de qué le sirve si no le da buen uso?

-¡NO ES ESO CARA DE PINGÜINO CUATRO OJOS! –dijo Thorton furibundo mientras frotaba su cabeza, -¡YA HE SOPORTADO DOS ERRORES TÉCNICOS EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA Y ESO ME DEPRIME!

_¿Qué tienen todos con decirme algo relacionado con los pingüinos? -_Darach extrañamente lo entendió, este joven era alguien quien tenía una personalidad muy mecánica. Si funciona está bien, si tiene un error está mal (por más pequeño que sea). Thorton está encargado de todo el sistema operativo del Battle Frontier y por su reacción suponía que todavía no había encontrado la interferencia. Haber perdido la batalla también le afectó, pero algo que tal vez Thorton no entendía era que su pad no le aseguraba la victoria… o quién sabe qué miro en su pad que lo hay apuesto en tal estado.

-Si es así, -dijo Darach nervioso ya que no quería que Thorton siguiera revelando cosas en frente de Marshal, -dele al Sr. Lotto su estampilla.

-Sí, sí, aquí tienes, -dijo Thorton mientras lo sacaba de su bolsillo y se lo daba a Marshal, -felicidades, ganaste, todos felices y yo me voy a mi taller.

Con un BZZT, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la arena dejando a Darach y a Marshal solos. Las ventanas comenzaron a cubrirse con unas paredes ya que la batalla había terminado, pero Darach notó que mientras estas bajaban, un ruido extraño sonaba en el ambiente.

-Algo me dice que no debería de sonar así, -dijo Marshal observando los alrededores de la arena.

-Déjeme primero felicitarlo por su victoria, -dijo Darach, -pero también le quiero suplicar que no haga que la actitud de Thorton lo ponga nervioso, siempre se altera innecesariamente si una máquina falla con el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Qué tiene ese Thorton? –dijo Marshal mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Croagunk saltó una vez más a su lado y el entrenador dijo riéndose:

-Hiciste bien con pegarle, lo hiciste entrar en razón. Seguramente arreglaste las tuercas que tenía zafadas en su cabeza con ese golpe.

Croagunk sonrió mientras se reía con Marshal, el valet no pudo evitar sonreír. Un BZZT los dejó ciegos por un segundo y Thorton apareció una vez más en frente de ellos:

-Casi se me olvida, regrésame mis Pokemóns, necesito hacer un análisis rápido.

Marshal le entregó las tres Pokeballs, cuando el Factory Head trató de regresar a Croagunk a su Pokeball este lo esquivó saltando. Trató una vez más y este se negó a regresar y saltaba a lado de Marshal. Thorton puso una mano en su barbilla y observó al Pokemón. Después se acercó a Marshal y le dio una Pokeball:

-No necesito una máquina que me diga que Croagunk quiere estar contigo. No suelo regalar mis Pokemons a retadores pero es obvio que este jamás me escucharía después de conocerte…

-¿E-está seguro? –le preguntó Marshal sorprendido mientras tomaba la Pokeball.

-100%, además el análisis que necesito hacer ya está completo en Croagunk, -Thorton se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la salida, -ya no lo necesito así que puedes quedártelo.

Croagunk, Marshal y Darach se quedaron viendo a Thorton mientras caminaba… asombrados… después Marshal miró a su nuevo Pokemón y le dijo:

-Bueno… supongo que bienvenido a la familia.

Croagunk respondió poniendo su puño y Marshal felizmente pegó puño con puño con su nuevo Pokemón.

Monedas recolectadas: 027

Facultades vencidas y/o retadas: 02

* * *

Notas del Autor: Yeii! Marshal ganó y ahora su equipo está completo. Pero… ¿qué hará el oficial Looker aquí? ¿Cuál será la próxima batalla? ¿Qué pasará ahora que están a pocos días del cumpleaños de Lady Caitlin?

Asdfghjkl: Para responder tu pregunta en qué está basado, te lo responderé de una forma coloquial Tiene un poquito de todo. Verás, en los videojuegos no me da mucha historia con los Frontier Brains, pero si me da un concepto de qué se siente retar cada facultad. En el Manga me da una idea más clara de qué clase de personas son y en el animé me dan idea de cómo son las voces y también su personalidad. Así que es una mezcla de todo al final. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

MS-TaKa: Qué bueno que lo hayas disfrutado con toda la comedia, ahora imagina lo que es para mí imaginarlo ajaja (hay veces que me río de mis propias ideas mientras lo escribo… ajjajaj) ¡Gracias por el apoyo! (si algún día sale Dahlia en el animé y dice lo que pusiste en tu P.D, recordaré con una sonrisa tu revie :D) Cada miembro de la Elite tiene una personalidad única y adoro a los cuatro la verdad. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Una cosa más, recibí un mensaje privado preguntándome si puedo dar consejos para escribir y solo les digo: ¡con todo gusto!

Todo comentario, review, sugerencia o pregunta siempre son agradecidas y respondidas.


	11. Una Fiesta Sorpresa

_**Capítulo 11: Una Fiesta "Sorpresa" **_

Cuando Marshal y Darach salieron por las puertas del Battle Factory, lo primero que pudieron ver fue a Shauntal lanzándose sobre Marshal con sus brazos abiertos.

-¡LO HISISTE! ¡LO HISISTE! ¡LO HISISTE! –decía Shauntal mientras lo abrazaba, -¡lograste vencer el Battle Factory!

Marshal no dijo nada más que simplemente abrazarla de regreso… valió la pena arriesgarse después de todo. Sus compañeros estaban ahí sintiendo que interrumpían la escena.

-¿Soy la única que ve un corazón entre ellos? –dijo Caitlin tapándose su boca con sus dos delicadas manos.

-Una chica que explota mis oídos con sus gritos y una masa de músculos que rompe mis huesos, -dijo Grimsley, -qué dúo por Arceus.

-No sientas celos, Grim, -dijo Alder revolviendo su pelo (olvidando que él ODIABA que le hicieran eso), -algún día encontrarás a una chica igual de rara que tú.

-¡OYE!

-Puedo ver qué hiciste todo un espectáculo allá adentro, Marshal, -dijo Alder mientras ignoraba vilmente las quejas de Grimsley.

-Maestro, gracias por recomendarme retar esta facultad, -dijo Marshal mientras soltaba a Shauntal, -me pude dar cuenta que mi error era mi falta de empatía y no querer escuchar, en verdad gracias.

-Ven aquí, -dijo Alder mientras lo tomaba con su brazo y con su otra mano le restregaba la cabeza, -te luciste y mereces que te lo celebren.

En menos de tres segundos, Marshal se soltó fácilmente. A diferencia de Grimsley, el maestro de Pokemons pelea podía darle lucha al campeón cua-

¡RIIIIIIINNNNNG!

-¡DARACH! –gritaron todos molestos al escuchar el sonido del comunicador de Darach casi matándolos del susto (otra vez). Muy apenado (otra vez) el valet se alejó un poco para atender la llamada…

-Um… Lady Caitlin, -dijo Darach después de colgar, -sus padres desean verla y yo necesito ir al Battle Tower.

Marshal recordó lo que había dicho Thorton mientras que Darach se iba, pero Caitlin pensó qué querría sus padres.

(En el Battle Tower)

-A ver si entendí bien, -dijo Argenta sentada en un sillón, -usted no es un travesti (mirando a Looker) sino un policía y ustedes (mirando a Palmer y a Dahlia) descubrieron un extraño túnel en el agua en la ruta 230.

-Así es, -dijo Palmer.

-Pero este túnel llegaba a un callejón sin salida-dijo Dahlia mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, -estuvimos horas buscando por más pistas, pero no encontramos nada.

-Y aquí no hay Pokemons que hagan esa clase de túneles sin salida, -dijo Palmer, después miró a Looker, -¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Antes de que comenzara, alguien tocó la puerta y entraron Thorton y Darach. Argenta se corrió un poco dejándole espacio y Thorton se sentó junto a ella ya que tenía un dolor de espalda infernal (¿gracias a quien será?). Darach prefería quedarse parado ya que se sentía nervioso. Looker cerró sus ojos y comenzó:

-Hemos recibido varias llamadas que han alarmado a la Policía Internacional. Primero vino de un líder de gimnasio llamado Byron, quien dice que le robaron un fósil que iba a investigar con una arqueóloga de Unova. Después vino de su hijo, Roark, quien se queja de la desaparición de varios trabajadores. Y ahora con lo que usted acaba de decir, Dahlia del Battle Arcade, puedo concluir que mi predicción era cierta.

-¿Cuál es su predicción, Inspector Gadget? –preguntó Thorton notando todos los accesorios guardados en el traje del Oficial.

-Que quien sea que esté detrás de esto, parece estar aquí.

-¿Por qué el Battle Frontier? –preguntó Thorton.

-Bueno, entre mis emboscadas de sospechosos, pude ver que botaron accidentalmente este panfleto, -Looker sacó del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó a Thorton.

-Este es el panfleto que entregamos por todo Sinnoh, -dijo Thorton, después Darach lo tomó y lo abrió.

-Está circulado el Battle Tower… ¿fue usted quien lo encerró en un círculo Sr. Looker? –dijo Darach.

-Me temo que no, vine aquí para preguntarles: ¿qué creen que tenga la Battle Tower que tanto llame su atención?

-No lo sé, -dijo Palmer poniendo una mano en su barbilla, -en verdad no lo sé…

(En el Battle Castle)

-Es maravilloso verte en mi oficina cariño, -dijo el papá de Caitlin, -la última vez que estuviste aquí fue cuando recibiste la carta del campeón invitándote a Unova.

Se encontraban en la oficina del "Rey" del Battle Castle, mientras que Caitlin estaba sentada en la silla, sus amigos la esperaban atrás. La "Reina" a lado del rey, le dijo a su hija con una sonrisa:

-Hoy vendrá un diseñador muy famoso, te hará tu vestido para tu fiesta sorpresa.

La princesa pestañeó varias veces, se dio cuenta que su madre acaba de arruinar la sorpresa de una fiesta **sorpresa**. Este era un comportamiento muy normal en sus papás, pues siempre solían ver las cosas de una forma demasiado superficial.

-El cual ya no será sorpresa, -dijo desilusionada Caitlin mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Sus amigos sentían lástima por Caitlin, podía que sus padres estuvieran siempre allí para ella, pero a la vez parecían hacerla sentir mal. A Shauntal no le daba lástima, más bien le enojaba que le hicieran eso a su amiga.

-No seas tan inmadura, -le dijo su madre mientras movía su mano, -queríamos que fuera una sorpresa pero no encontrábamos alguna historia qué inventarnos para que no sospecharas algo cuando te estuvieran probando el vestido.

-Pudieron decirle que era para una sesión de fotos organizada por la Battle Frontier, -interrumpió vilmente Shauntal. -¡Oh, oh! O pudieron decir que… _un diseñador amigo nuestro necesitaba la ayuda de una poderosa guerrera, quien con la cara y belleza de una princesa podría ayudarlo._

-Pst, -le dijo medio que susurrando Grimsley a Marshal, -esa cuenta como una moneda.

Los padres de la Lady miraban molestos a la Elite Four, Alder se comenzó a reír y tomó a Shauntal por los hombros diciendo:

-Sabes, deberíamos dejarlos un rato a solas Shauntal.

Después, se dirigió afuera con sus demás compañeros dejando sola a la Lady con sus padres. Mientras que caminaban sin rumbo por el castillo, Alder dijo:

-Shauntal, sé que tienes buenas intenciones, pero tienes que tener cuidado qué dices frente a los papás de Caitlin.

-Y tú deberías de ver por dónde vas, -le dijo Grimsley interrumpiéndolo.

Pero antes de que pudiera voltear a ver, Alder se chocó con alguien botándolo. Cuando Alder se levantó del suelo, pudo ver a alguien a pocos metros de él siendo levantado por Marshal y Grimsley. El pobre valet sentía como si lo hubiera atropellado un Tauros y un Nidoking unidos.

-¡Darach! –dijo Alder sorprendido, -espero que esto no se vuelva hábito.

-Esperemos que no sea así, Sr. Alder, -dijo Darach molesto, uno de estos días seguramente se fracturaría un hueso o mínimo se romperían sus lentes.

Mientras que lo ayudaban a levantarse, a Darach se le cayó varios sobres del bolsillo. Shauntal los tomó y antes de entregarlos le preguntó al valet:

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta "sorpresa" de Caitlin? –dijo Shauntal enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Será en pocos días, Señorita Anissa, -el valet dio una reverencia, -disculpen el inconveniente, pero necesito preparar unos cuartos para otros cinco invitados.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle, el valet se fue lo más rápido posible. Los "reyes" del Battle Castle miraban más esta fiesta como una oportunidad para presumir a su hija, no como un evento para celebrarle su cumpleaños. A Darach, literalmente, le repugnaba eso ya que si dependiera de él, haría lo que fuera para hacer que el cumpleaños de su Lady fuera el día más feliz de su vida. Estos cinco invitados eran personas que apenas Caitlin conocía, solo una de esos cinco podía llamarla como su verdadera amiga. Seguramente los padres los invitaron así podrían presumir ante la sociedad la presencia de dichas personas… ¿Qué hay de Caitlin? Pero decidió ignorar una vez más el enojo que sentía y se dirigió a preparar los cuartos para los cinco invitados especiales.

(Unas horas después)

Si había algo que Caitlin odiara era que la trataran como una muñequita. En este momento se sentía como una ya que se encontraba parada en una pequeña plataforma y alrededor de ella habían como tres personas cociendo telas.

Lo único que agradecía era que sus amigos se encontraran con ella. Shauntal miraba emocionada los vestidos, mientras que los hombres estaban desparramados en sus sillas con cara de sufrimiento por el aburrimiento.

-_Con tantas telas la rodeaban, que no sabían cómo terminar el vestido, _-Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

Marshal (con pereza) sacó otra moneda y se la lanzó a Grimsley, quien la atrapó perfectamente bien. Caitlin no entendía por qué los hombres la acompañaban, no lo decía por ser cruel, pero no es común que un hombre te quiera acompañar en esta clase de cosas.

-¿Por qué están aquí conmigo? –preguntó Caitlin.

-Porque sufrir en grupo dicen que es más divertido, -dijo Alder mientras bostezaba.

Pero la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de la Lady, fue interrumpida cuando una de las asistentes del diseñador le pinchó la cintura con un alfiler. Caitlin trataba de no gritar, pero tenía que controlar muy bien su respiración ya que si no tenía cuidado, seguramente sus poderes iniciarían una sesión de acupuntura improvisada en la cara del diseñador.

_-Su sonrisa, forzada por el dolor, seguía tan definida como los pétalos de una rosa con sus espinas._

Marshal le dio otra moneda a Grimsley. Pronto, el diseñador dio un grito frustrado diciendo que no estaba conforme con el vestido y que quería comenzar desde cero (¡llevaban más de tres horas allá adentro!).

-Chicos, -dijo Caitlin agotada, -sé que quieren hacerme compañía, pero no quiero que sufran y que estén cansados para mañana. Por favor, váyanse a dormir.

Aunque le costara, la Lady logró convencer a sus amigos que se fueran de allí para dormir. Cerca de la media noche, Caitlin finalmente fue liberada. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos vacíos del castillo, sentía un poco de miedo la verdad. Por suerte, había luna llena así que las grandes ventanas del castillo iluminaban los pasillos. Pero pronto escuchó unos murmullos y rápidamente se escondió detrás de una de las cortinas de las ventanas (las cuales eran tan grandes y largas que podían esconder a cinco personas allí).

-Así que no ha visto nada sospechoso en este castillo a diferencia de la Battle Arcade y Factory…

-No, Sr. Looker, por ahora no hemos experimentado nada fuera de lo común.

En ese instante, Caitlin reconoció la segunda voz, era Darach. Se preguntó qué hacía despierto a estas horas de la noche caminando por el castillo… ¿y quién es Looker?

-Escuché muchas cosas de usted, Darach Kokuran –dijo Looker desviándose del tema, -me contaron que es uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de todo Sinnoh.

-Al igual que cada Frontier Brain, Elite Four y Campeón de Sinnoh -dijo Darach indiferente, no le gustaba alardear.

-A lo que quiero llegar es, -dijo Looker deteniéndose y mirándolo, -puedo ver en sus ojos que usted oculta algo, no sé si sea bueno o malo pero trataré de adivinar, ¿es una mujer o es algo más?

Darach se quedó en silencio y, al igual que Caitlin que estaba escondida, pensó que había sido la pregunta más rara que le habían hecho hasta ahora. Pero Looker no era Palmer, era un completo extraño quien no le compartiría sus sentimientos por Caitlin.

-Solo le diré, -dijo Darach mientras caminaba irritado, -que es algo personal y que no tiene que ver con su caso _súper secreto internacional._

-Antes de que se vaya, -dijo Looker notando que el valet tenía intensiones de retirarse, -quiero decirle que este caso que usted toma como juego, es mucho más serio. Puede involucrar la vida de muchas personas.

Darach no se detuvo y siguió caminando.

-Incluso de esa niña que tanto cuida…

Darach se detuvo, Caitlin no podía ver nada, solo escuchar. Pronto escuchó pasos acercándose a donde estaba ese famoso Looker y escuchó:

-Esa niña se llama Caitlin Percila, -la voz de Darach se había transformado, -y déjeme decirle, que puede que por ser empleado de este castillo esté obligado a seguir modales y etiqueta, pero no dejaré que usted, aunque sea por su trabajo, me tome del pelo… Con permiso.

Después Caitlin escuchó los pasos de Darach alejarse… estaba impresionada, jamás lo había escuchado así.

-No te lo tomes tan personal… -dijo Looker para sí mismo (sin saber que Caitlin estaba escondida justo en frente de él), -solo quería que supiera la gravedad de esta investigación… Ten más cuidado Looker porque un día te terminará sacando los ojos ese mayordomo… ¿o era valet? Lo que sea…

Cuando finalmente los pasos de este misterioso Looker desaparecieron en los pasillos, Caitlin corrió desesperadamente al cuarto del campeón. En estos años, Alder siempre la trató como una hija y le dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara, ya fuera hablar o lo que sea, que no tuviera miedo de ir a buscarlo. Cuando entró al cuarto, rápidamente comenzó a agitarlo diciéndole:

-¡No estábamos siendo dramáticos por las mentiras de Darach y Dahlia! –la voz de Caitlin temblaba de miedo, -es más serio y Darach y un hombre llamado Lucky o Looker y… y…

Alder se levantó con pereza, pero aun así lo hiso. Después de frotarse los ojos y ver a Caitlin, dio un gran bostezo y dijo:

-Sabes, te veré en el cuarto de Shauntal para hablar de esto. Iré por Grimsley y Marshal.

Caitlin asintió nerviosa y fue por su amiga para despertarla. Sorprendentemente, Shauntal seguía despierta ya que se encontraba leyendo un libro. A Alder le tocó una situación parecida con Marshal, quien estaba leyendo también. Después, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuro para encontrarlo profundamente dormido en su cama. Marshal prendió la luz y dijo:

-Levántate bello durmiente, hay algo serio que tenemos que hablar.

-Slo djnme 10 mnutos ms –dijo Grimsley tapándose la cara con una almohada.

-No tengo tiempo para inmadureces, -dijo Alder con un tono serio, después se puso a lado de la cama de Grimsley y levantó el colchón fácilmente botando al miembro de la Elite Four de su cama (con todo y colchón), -arriba, supuestamente los vampiros cobran vida en la noche.

Grimlsey se desenterró de todas las sábanas y se levantó muy molesto. En el cuarto de Shauntal, los cinco miembros de la Liga de Unova discutieron lo que Caitlin acaba de escuchar.

-Looker es un miembro de la Policía Internacional, -dijo Alder mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones. –Vino a Unova y ayudó con la captura de los Sages que quedaban del Team Plasma…

-¿Y cómo es eso que nosotros no supiéramos nada de eso? –preguntó Grimsley con un tono molesto (le molestaba más que lo hubieran levantado).

-Supuestamente era un secreto, pero digamos que alguien me contó.

-Con ese alguien te refieres a Cheren, ¿verdad? –le dijo Marshal.

-La verdad, fue Cedric Juniper –dijo Alder corrigiéndolo, -pero si él está aquí… lo que dices, Caitlin debe de ser verdad, el tema es más serio de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Qué haremos? –dijo Shauntal preocupada desde su cama sentada al lado de Caitlin. _–Solo con dudas y con suposiciones, jamás se logrará algo…_

Marshal sacó otra moneda y Grimsley no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿por qué guarda monedas en su ropa de dormir?

-Fingiremos no saber algo al respecto, pero manténganse alerta, -Alder se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana viendo el paisaje nocturno, -tengo un pésimo presentimiento…

(Al día siguiente)

La ruta 225, Grimsley, Shauntal y Caitlin se encontraban entrenando. Mientras que Shauntal hacía de réferi, Grimsley luchaba con su Carvanha y Caitlin con su Beldum. El problema de tener una batalla en este momento no era el lugar (el cual era muy complicado de luchar por sus elevaciones), tampoco era el clima (el cual ya sentían que le daría hipotermia), sino su réferi. Shauntal solo gritaba de emoción y gritaba frases incompletas, las cuales Grimsley consideró aceptables para pedirle monedas a Marshal.

-¡Usa Crunch! –gritó Grimsley.

-Beldum, defiéndete utilizando Iron Head, -dijo Caitlin con una voz totalmente tranquila.

El Pokemón obedeció y al usar dicha ataque contra Carvanha, tuvo un golpe crítico ya que fue en su boca abierta. Cayó vencido y Shauntal en lugar de decir lo que debía, dijo (o mejor dicho, gritó):

-¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡GANASTE CAITLIN, GANASTE!

El Carvanha se levantó apenado, pues había perdido su primera batalla a lado de su nuevo entrenador. Pero Grimsley se hincó a su lado y le dijo:

-Es tu primera vez en una batalla, estuviste muy bien si me preguntas.

El pequeño Carvanha se alegró tanto que saltó a los brazos de su entrenador para acurrucarse (lo cual era sumamente doloroso para su entrenador). Mientras que las dos entrenadoras se reían, un objeto que parecía un globo pasó justo en frente de ellas. Caitlin no podía creer lo que miraba, incluso se frotó sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Son mis ojos los que me engañan o acaso veo un…?

-¡DRIFLOON! –gritó Shauntal terminando la frase mientras sacaba una Pokeball, al lanzarla envió a Snorunt a la batalla, -¡Usa Icy Wind para detenerlo!

De repente, hubo una ráfaga de viento el cual no provenía Snorunt, esta era tan fuerte que llevó volando al pobre Pokemón globo con la corriente.

-¡Te voy a atrapar! –dijo Shauntal a punto de correr atrás del Pokemón.

-¡Alto ahí escritora chiflada! –le gritó Grimsley mientras la sostenía del brazo, -¿no te parece sospechoso?

-¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Shauntal confundida.

-Shauntal, no Hay Drifloons en esta área, ¿no te parece sospechoso? –le dijo Caitlin.

-¡O tal vez es buena suerte! –Shauntal se soltó de las manos de Grimsley y salió corriendo.

Grimsley y Caitlin corrieron tras ella, hasta que la Lady fue detenida al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Al atenderlo, era su madre quien quería que la fuera a ayudar a elegir un vestido para su fiesta.

-¡No te preocupes Cait! –le gritó Grimsley mientras corría tras su amiga, -¡yo cuidaré de Shauntal, tú ve con tu madre!

Monedas recolectadas: 035

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02

Notas del Autor: ¡Yeii! Ya se acerca la navidad y estoy trabajando en una tienda de ropa. Aunque esté cansada, jamás me canso de escribir un capítulo (adoro reírme mientras pienso qué harán nuestros héroes). En fin:

Asdfghjkl: Sabes, ha habido veces que he considerado cambiar la categoría a algo de comedia, pero la verdad pienso que aventura y romance lo describe mejor. ¡Qué bueno que estés disfrutando el fic tanto como yo! ¡Gracias por el comentario y apoyo!

MS-TaKa: Lo de Scrappy Doo se me ocurrió en el momento que había escuchado el nombre de la habilidad… sin mencionar que lo quise agregar para darle un buen toque de comedia jajajajja ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario! ¡Espero hacerte reír con los capítulos siguientes!

¡Todo comentario siempre es agradecido!


	12. ¿Cómo Molestar a Grimsley?

**Capítulo 12: ¿Cómo Molestar a Grimsley?**

(En el Battle Castle)

La peor pesadilla de Caitlin era perder a los seres que amaba… pero algo que también detestaba era tener que elegir decoraciones, comida, vestimenta y demás para sus fiestas. Cuando vivía en el Battle Frontier, cada año le organizaban una fiesta exageradamente lujosa. No sabía la Lady si sentía eso ahora porque había madurado, o por la forma que le celebraban sus cumpleaños en años anteriores.

Aun lo recordaba perfectamente, su primer cumpleaños con la Elite Four fue una muy especial para ella. En lugar de un pastel enorme, un postre con caviar y todo servido en unos platos plateados; su comida básicamente fue pizza y pastel de tres leches (que compraron, ya que cuando Shautnal y Grimsley trataron de hacerle el pastel casi queman el lugar) en unos platos de plástico. Metieron su cara en el pastel y se quemó con las velas (ya que ni le dieron tiempo de soplarlas…), pero fue tan especial lo que vivieron ellos cinco ese día de otoño en Unova.

….

_-¿Jamás habías comido pizza? –le preguntó Shauntal._

_-N-no con mi mano –dijo apenada Caitlin, -típicamente tenía que comerlo con un tenedor y un cuchillo._

_-Wow, -dijo Grimsley mientras le daba otra mordida a su pizza, -eso es raro._

_-Lo dice el que vive en una réplica pirata de la mansión de la familia Adams -dijo Alder riéndose._

_Marshal la verdad no hablaba mucho aquel día, ya que al principio es serio y callado. La verdad a Caitlin le ponía muy nerviosa su indiferencia._

_-Lo importante ahora es que es el cumpleaños de Caitlin, -dijo Alder mientras levantaba su vaso de plástico, -y este será uno de los muchos que le quedan por el resto de su vida, ¡Salud!_

_Todos chocaron vaso de plástico con soda, con otro vaso de plástico con soda. Y así hablaron de anécdotas divertidas hasta la madrugada, comiendo pizza y pastel de tres leches._

…_._

Al año siguiente lo celebró con más personas, ya que se había hecho amiga de los líderes de gimnasio. Hubo un pastel increíble que había cocinado Leonora, la pizza se repitió y también le metieron la cara en el pastel (pero esta vez tuvieron más cuidado con las velas). Pero cuando pensó en la fiesta, no podía evitar pensar que había _algo _que faltaba en aquellos recuerdos… Cuando lo pensó bien, se dio cuenta que ese no era un algo, sino un _alguien _quien Caitlin hubiera dado lo que fuera por la presencia de este alguien…

-¡Caitlin! –escuchó la voz de su madre mientras chasqueaba sus dedos, -deja de soñar despierta, tu fiesta será en pocos días.

-Madre, -dijo Caitlin molesta, -¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto más difícil? ¿Acaso no podemos hacer la fiesta un poco más simple?

-¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo en Unova te hizo mal? –le preguntó su madre, -lo que sea, necesito irme, recuerda que para hoy necesito que hayas organizado casi todo los preparativos.

Antes de que Caitlin se pudiera quejar, la "Reina" se fue del salón dejando a su hija sola… se sentía la verdad fatal cuando su madre la trataba así. Sentía tanto estrés que tenía miedo de que explotara su temperamento… Mientras trataba de decidir qué platos poner, la vista de un amigo la hiso sentir mejor:

-¡Alder! –dijo Caitlin emocionada.

-Qué hay, Cait, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa, después notó algo extraño en sus ojos, -¡whoa! ¿Te pasa algo? Parece como si estuvieras a punto de explotar.

-Con tantas cosas para organizar… en cualquier momento explotaré… -dijo Caitlin mientras se peinaba un poco su cabello, ya que este se movía irregularmente.

Todos los sirvientes se comenzaron a alejar al ver el extraño comportamiento de su cabello. Pero Alder la verdad, no tenía miedo; de hecho había descubierto que alejarse de ella solo la pondría más nerviosa. La primera vez que la vio explotar con sus poderes, salió volando unos diez metros junto con la campeona de Sinnoh… desde aquel día supo que Caitlin sería perfecta como miembro de la Elite Four. Así que se dio la vuelta y puso sus dos manos en frente de su boca:

-¡OYE MARSHAL! –su grito retumbó por todo el castillo.

-¡Por Arceus maestro, estoy aquí! –dijo Marshal mientras caminaba adentro del salón.

-Ya decidí cuál será tu entrenamiento, -dijo Alder mientras se acercaba a Caitlin, -será ayudar a Caitlin a organizar su fiesta.

-Wow, -dijo Marshal con un tono aburrido, -algo me dice que será una tarde larga.

-¿Acaso no les he dicho que sufrir en grupo es…?

-Es más divertido, -dijo Caitlin terminando su oración.

-Lo dijo ayer, maestro, -dijo Marshal.

-Jeez, corre a pedirle a Grimsley una moneda, -dijo Alder, pero se dio cuenta que no estaban… -hablando de, ¿en dónde estarán?

(En algún lugar lejos del Battle Frontier)

El ambiente era uno rústico, en donde grandes (pero simples) candelabros colgaban del techo. Un señor mayor, atrás del mostrador, se encontraba limpiando secando unas copas con una toalla mientras sus clientes (que eran pocos) se encontraban tomando tranquilamente sus meriendas… había una gran tranquilidad relajante…

Pero toda esta relajación fue interrumpida cuando alguien abrió un poco fuerte la puerta del pequeño restaurante y entraron dos personajes interesantes. Todos los clientes (no más de diez) miraron a estos individuos mientras caminaban hacia el mostrador, era un hombre y una mujer. En el hombro del muchacho había un Skorupi y en la cabeza de la jovencita había un Snorunt. La chica le decía al muchacho:

-¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora que podría tener ese adorable Drifloon en mis brazos decides que tienes ganas de un café?

-Déjame decirte algo, Shauntal, -dijo Grimsley irritado, -ayer no pude dormir bien porque una masa de músculos decidió voltear mi cama para levantarme, así que no son ganas… es necesidad.

El anciano que atendía (muy intrigado por la extraña apariencia de estos dos clientes) se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-¿Uno doble expreso?

-Por favor y gracias, -dijo Grimsley agotado mientras sacaba su dinero (se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado cambiar billetes por los de Sinnoh), -umm… esto es vergonzoso… ¿pero acepta estos billetes?

El anciano se puso unos anteojos y observó los billetes de cerca.

-¡Por supuesto! Son billetes de Unova, vaya… -el anciano sacó una taza y le sirvió café, -no veo muchos visitantes de su región por acá… ¿y quiere algo usted señorita?

-No gracias, -dijo Shautnal con una sonrisa, -lo único que quiero es que mi compañero se apure… ¡así podré atrapar a ese adorable Pokemón fantasma!

-¡Por Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem, Shauntal! –dijo Grimsley molesto, su Skorupi se paró en la mesa a lado de su entrenador -te prometo que iremos a atraparlo cuando termine mi café.

El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír, verlos a ellos dos les recordó tanto a sus nietos. Pero por alguna razón, todos los clientes miraban a estos dos con sus bocas abiertas y sorprendidos… ¿acaso había algo que estaba ignorando? ¿Acaso era como aquella vez que un muchacho de cabello rojo y capa negra entró con un Dragonite y todos se sorprendieron? ¿O como aquel día que un muchacho de pelo azul y traje de marinero fino trajo consigo un Milotic al restaurante?

-Si me disculpan mi curiosidad, -le dijo el anciano a los dos entrenadores amablemente, -¿a qué se dedican ustedes?

-Nosotros somos miembros de la Elite Four de Unova, -Shauntal se puso atrás de Grimsley quien seguía tomando su café, le pegó una palmada en la espalda (algo fuerte), -y él es el Maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuros, Grimsley Mirton.

Al pegarle en la espalda mientras tomaba café, Grimsley comenzó a toser bruscamente, pues se atragantó (súmenle que estaba caliente y lo hace más doloroso). Snorunt con su pequeña mano, le comenzó a dar pequeñas palmaditas a Grimsley en la espalda. Puso una mano en su pecho y dijo:

-¡Por Tornadus! –dijo Grimsley molesto, -¿acaso quieres matarme?

-¿Acaso escuché la Elite Four? –escucharon una voz acercarse y cuando se dieron la vuelta pudieron ver ante ellos un muchacho de cabello rojo con una franja de cabello amarillo en medio, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una expresión energética. –Wow, no pensé que vería entrenadores élites en este lugar.

-Hola, -dijo Shauntal sonriendo, Grimsley decidió no hablar y seguir tomando su café, -mi nombre es Shauntal y él es Grimsley.

-Yo soy Buck, el dueño de este lugar, -dijo orgulloso Buck, después notó el desinterés de Grimsley y se le acercó, -oye, tienes cara de dormido, ¿qué tal una batalla conmigo para animar el ambiente?

-En verdad me gustaría, -dijo Grimsley tranquilo, -pero la verdad ahorita estamos un poco apurados.

-¡Sí! –dijo Shauntal emocionada, -¡estamos atrapando un Drifloon que vimos por aquí!

-¿Rechazas una batalla conmigo por un Pokemón que ni siquiera hay en esta área? –Buck sentía que le estaban mintiendo, -es la excusa más estúpida que he escuchado.

-¡No es excusa en serio! –dijo Shauntal mientras empuñaba sus manos y Snorunt imitaba cada movimiento de su entrenadora, -vimos un Drifloon que se dirigía hacia el este.

-¿El este, huh? –Buck amaba las batallas y pensaba que todo era una mentira y le enojaba ya que estaba seguro que no querían batallar con él porque eran miembros orgullosos del Elite Four, -¿en serio son miembros del Elite Four? Esos dos Pokemons de allí se ven débiles para ser profesionales.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo Grimsley molesto, detectando lo que quería hacer el muchacho, quería provocarlo así lucharía contra él… pero ahora no era momento para batallar, -sabes qué niño, si quieres provocarme no te funcionará.

Grimsley se levantó de su silla y le dijo a Shauntal:

-Vámonos, tenemos que atrapar a ese Drifloon. Entre más temprano nos vayamos, más rápido regresaremos al Battle Frontier.

-Les tengo buenas noticias, -dijo Buck desde atrás, quien saltó justo en frente de ellos, -ya pueden regresar al Battle Frontier ya que YO atraparé a ese Drifloon.

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Grimsley todavía más molesto, este niño lo estaba tomando del pelo.

-Así es, ese Pokemón se dirige a Stark Mountain, mi lugar favorito para entrenar, -después Buck se apuntó a sí mismo con su pulgar diciendo: -yo lo atraparé y lo haré un Pokemón tan fuerte que destruirá sus dos enclenques que van con ustedes. Mi hermano tiene su evolución así que supongo que deben de ser fuertes.

-¡Oye si quieres provocarme lo estás logrando! –dijo Grimsley molesto empuñando su mano y subiéndose su manga (no para parecer intimidante, más bien le había caído café y le estaba quemando el brazo).

Shauntal solo observaba la escena, ya que ella no le gustaba meterse en peleas. Pudo ver que Skorupi y Grimsley compartían la misma expresión de enojo, mientras que Snorunt la observaba muy nerviosa… no la culpaba… las peleas son algo feas según Shauntal.

-Lo que sea, "miembro de la Elite Four" –dijo Buck haciendo énfasis a las comillas, -¿sabes lo que escuché de ustedes? Que un niño loco de pelo verde logró destruirlos en la Liga Pokemón en menos de una hora, ¡eso sí que es humillante!

Grimsley le avergonzaba mucho su pelea contra N, ya que con su Pokemón legendario logró pulverizarlo en minutos. Pero en este momento le enojaba que este tal Buck lo estuviera insultarlo así… el niño no tenía idea de la gravedad de aquella situación, el impacto que tuvo en ellos e incluso la depresión instantánea que tuvo Alder aquel día (Alder… deprimido… ¡eso no cuadraba en la mente de cualquier miembro de la Elite Four!). Si fuera un hombre adulto ya le hubiera reventado la cara con una taza.

-No tengo tiempo para hablar con ustedes, -Buck sacó una Pokeball y salió un Claydol, -¡tengo un Drifloon que atrapar! ¡Adiós!

Después Claydoll utilizó Teleport y desapareció… El maestro de Pokemons tipo oscuro se encontraba empuñando su mano y mordiendo la parte de adentro de su cachete… si seguía así seguramente lo arrancaría por toda la furia que ponía en cada mordida.

-Ummm… ¿estás bien Grim? –le preguntó Shauntal.

-Así que Stark Mountain debe de estar por allá, -dijo Grimsley contemplando una enorme montaña (¿o sería volcán? Se preguntaba), -vamos Shauntal…

-Sabes, si te sientes tan cansado…

-¡VAMOS ANTES DE QUE ESE NIÑITO INSOLENTE NOS GANE! –Grimsley tomó la mano de Shauntal y comenzó a correr.

La pobre Shauntal comenzó a gritar aterrorizada por la velocidad de su amigo y sin mencionar que la forma que lo gritó fue fuerte. Todos tenemos virtudes y defectos, uno que puedo mencionar en este momento del maestro de Pokemons tipo oscuros es que cuando alguien lo provocaba comenzaba a actuar de forma muy inmadura.

Todas las personas presentes en el restaurante, fueron testigos de tal escena. Para algunos fue extraño, para otros divertidos… pero para un dúo de mujeres que se escondía en las sombras, eran justo lo que querían ver…

-No puedo que mordieran tan fácil el anzuelo, -dijo una de las mujeres con una risa inocente.

-Lo que importa es que nos pidieron a la miembro de la Elite Four de Unova… y ahora tendrá lo que buscaba nuestro jefe, -dijo la otra mujer con un tono serio.

-¿No crees que ese niño pelirrojo será un estorbo? –preguntó quien se reía hace un segundo.

-No… no lo será… y si lo es será eliminado al igual que el otro miembro de la Elite Four…

Notas del Autor:

¿Quién le gusta tomar café? Bueno, a mi cuando no tengo a alguien atrás quien me pegue mientras lo haga jajjaa. Este capítulo es la introducción a un poco de acción que verán en el próximo, así que prepárense.

MS-TaKa: Es bueno ver que estés disfrutando la historia (ni te imaginas lo que disfruto cambiar los puntos de vista, ya que verás que esto si es más grande de lo que parece). ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Yo hacía lo mismo, pero después de muchos, MUCHOS intentos me di cuenta que el truco es comenzar por lo más difícil y dejar lo fácil al final. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Sientanse libres de dejar un pequeño Review para aclarar dudas, comentar o simplemente compartir sus pensamientos conmigo (los cuales por ahora han sido interesantes e intrigantes).


	13. Lejos, Pero Jamás Sola…

**Capítulo 13: Lejos, Pero Jamás Sola…**

(En el Battle Tower)

Darach se encontraba entrenando junto a Palmer y Dahlia, todos decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer ahora con el ambiente tan tenso sería volverse más fuertes. Dahlia luchaba con su Togekiss, Palmer con su Milotic y Darach con su Empoleon.

-¡Usa Rock Slide! –gritó Darach.

Y después de este ataque, el Valet logró ganarle a la Diosa de la Ruleta. Palmer cayó rendido al igual que sus compañeros por el agotamiento, ¡llevaban entrenando así por tantas horas! Darach en lugar de desparramarse en el suelo, se sentó tranquilamente y se apoyó contra la pared de vidrio… pero luego recordó que estaba a 35 niveles del suelo y decidió que sería mejor contemplar la vista que apoyarse en ella.

-Oye Darach, he estado pensando en algo, -dijo Dahlia mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente sudorosa.

-¿Tú piensas? –le dijo Palmer molestándola.

Dahlia le respondió con un puñetazo en el brazo (el cual no fue muy fuerte) y se levantó para sentarse a lado de Darach.

-Sí Señorita Dahlia, -dijo Darach tratándose de no reír del comentario de Palmer, -¿algo ocurre que la esté molestando?

-Además de la forma que me hablas, -dijo Dahlia (en serio, llevaba meses tratando de que le hablara de otra forma), -he estado pensando… Caitlin y esa muchacha que parece una versión emo de Vilma no han retado ninguna facultad…

-Sí, así es, -Darach se distrajo por completo pensando en la comparación de Shauntal.

-¿Y si la pequeña Caitlin decide retar el Battle Castle?

El comentario paralizó a Darach… no lo había pensado… ¡incluso había olvidado que Caitlin era miembro de la Elite Four! Por un segundo olvidó que sus amigos eran los miembros de la Liga Pokemón de Unova, olvidó que Caitlin se había ausentado por casi tres años… por un segundo pensó que todo había regresado como era antes.

-Es cierto, -dijo Palmer sentándose al otro lado de Darach, -¿Qué harás con _tu amor_ de cuentos de hadas?

-¿Amor? –preguntó Dahlia.

Por un segundo, Darach pensó en seriamente darle una buena patada a Palmer… ¡cómo pudo revelarlo ante Dahlia! ¡Ahora se lo iría a contar a toda persona del Battle Frontier y seguramente pensará que todo es…!

-¡LO SABÍA! –gritó Dahlia emocionada mientras aplaudía y se reía, -¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!

-¿E-en serio? –Preguntó Darach nervioso, -¿P-pero cómo… dónde… cuándo…?

-¿Cómo? Observando bien tu comportamiento, ¿dónde? En el puerto del Battle Frontier, ¿cuándo? Umm.. ¿Eso ocurrió hace una semana o hace 12 días?

-¡Jamás le digas a nadie Dahlia! –le dijo Palmer mientras se levantaba y se ponía de rodillas ante la diosa de la ruleta, -supuestamente no tenía que decirle a nadie y no sé por qué hasta ahora se me salió.

-Dale gracias a Arceus que es con una amiga, -Dahlia giñó un ojo, -es mejor que cuides esa lengua, boca floja.

Darach y Palmer comenzaron a buscar qué ver a sus alrededores para distraer su mente y vista. Pero Dahlia comenzó a reírse y dijo:

-¿Así que te gusta Caitlin?

-Es más que eso, temo corregirla, -dijo Darach, -siento un cariño enorme hacia ella que la verdad, lo encuentro imposible de explicar.

-Awn, estás enamorado, -dijo Dahlia aplaudiendo suavemente, -pero… ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

-Mi pobre amigo, -dijo Palmer levantándose, -tiene el enorme problema de no saber cómo tomar el primer paso.

Darach se sonrojó… ¡rayos que odiaba compartir sus sentimientos! Como valet solo tenía que preocuparse de los sentimientos de los demás, no se tenía que preocupar de los suyos. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentirse mejor… era extraño, pero intrigante.

-Ya pronto se acerca su fiesta de cumpleaños, -dijo Dahlia, después le puso una de sus delicadas manos en el hombro del valet y guiñó un ojo, -¿qué te parece si te sales un segundo de tu libro de reglas y modales?

(En Stark Mountain)

-Bitácora de Looker, ahora llegué a Stark Mountain para investigar el extraño suceso de cortos circuitos en el Battle Frontier. Aunque este lugar quede lejos, siempre es bueno investigar lugares inhóspitos, ya que suele ser el escondite de cualquier malhechor…

-¡JAJAJA! –escuchó Looker a lo lejos una risa, rápidamente se escondió con una manta entre las piedras. -¡Vamos Claydol! Si atrapamos a ese Drifloon, ese tal Grim-como sea se enojará tanto que sí querrá batallar conmigo.

Pronto los sonidos de los pasos se alejaron y Looker se destapó ligeramente para descubrir solamente sus ojos y observar quién era este individuo.

-Buck del BattleGround… -dijo Looker desde adentro de su camuflaje, -¿qué hace aquí?

-¡GRIMSLEY, NO CORRAS TAN RÁPIDO!

Una vez más, Looker observó y pudo ver a dos miembros de la Elite Four corriendo a la misma dirección que Buck. Mientras que la joven se quejaba con un Snorunt en su hombro, el muchacho corría a lado de un Skorupi mientras subía con dificultad la montaña.

-También los miembros de la Elite Four de Unova… ¿pero qué hacen aquí?

Stark Mountain era un lugar completamente inhóspito, las enormes piedras del volcán lo hacían casi imposible de subir. Pero unas piedras no serían el obstáculo para Grimsley, cuando alguien amenaza su (como lo llama él) honor tenía que reaccionar. Pero para Shauntal le parecía más una defensa para su ego, lo único que pensaba era en el pequeño Drifloon.

La verdad lo que atrapó la curiosidad de la escritora fue notar que Drifloon parecía haber sido atrapado por una corriente de viento. Podía notar en la expresión del pequeño Pokemón el miedo que sentía y Shauntal no iría a dejar que el pobrecillo sufriera. Pero decidió mejor no compartirlo con sus amigos, ya que su plan original era perseguirlo sola… pero ahora con Grimsley luchando por su ego, rezaba porque esto fuera algo pequeño y que nadie saliera lastimado… si tan solo fuera así…

Looker seguía desconcertado al ver a los tres entrenadores pasar. Él investigaba la posibilidad de que un grupo terrorista se encontraba en esta montaña y le parecía muy sospechoso verlos por aquí. Sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y sacó su comunicador (que era un celular en otras palabras):

-Looker, -dijo el policía.

-¿Cuál es su estado? –pregunto la persona que le hablaba.

-Ahora investigo Stark Mountain en busca de algún sospechoso.

-Su búsqueda ha terminado, -su voz era ronca y profunda, -el dueño del Silph Co. Nos hiso un llamado urgente en donde reportaba uno de sus dispositivos más protegidos robado.

-¿Qué lo hace pensar que está vinculado a mi investigación? –preguntó Looker.

-Las personas del Silph Co. Son más inteligentes de lo que pensamos, pues pusieron un dispositivo de rastreo en el producto robado, ahora colgaré para mandarle el archivo.

Looker despegó el celular de su oído y al ver la pantalla pudo observar el mapa de todo Sinnoh. Una cuadrícula de color verde se formó sobre el mapa escaneando todo hasta que se minimizó el mapa a un lugar más específico… y así hasta que finalmente….

-Maldición, -dijo Looker mientras guardaba su celular y corría.

Cuando Buck entró al volcán siguiendo al Drifloon, comenzó a reírse de que fuera tan fácil. Lo siguió hasta llegar a un cuarto en las profundidades del volcán. Sacó una Pokeball y comenzó a lanzarla entre sus manos, preparándose para la captura. Pero cuando trató de acercarse al Pokemón, pudo notar que estaba llorando…

-Oye, oye, -dijo Buck con un tono de voz suave, -tranquilo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que está asustado, -así pues, Buck se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Shauntal y a Grimsley (quien ella parecía estar a punto de colapsar), -mientras que tú y Grimsley solo pensaban en sus cosas, este Pokemón sufría.

Grimsley notaba el tono de seriedad en su voz… era de uno a un millón escucharla hablar tan seria. Skorupi saltó al hombro de su entrenador y Snorunt observó a su entrenadora.

-Suelo siempre gritar, sonreír o escribir lo que vivo, -Shauntal empuñó su mano, -pero lo que no puedo soportar es ver un Pokemón inocente en sufrimiento…

Cuando Shauntal se acercó a Drifloon, Buck decidió no hacer nada al respecto y solamente observar. Puso una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarlo:

-Cuando Caitlin me dijo que no eras de por aquí, supe que deberías de estar asustado. La verdad yo también me siento así cuando estoy lejos de casa, pero… -Shauntal miró a Grimsley y sonrió, -yo tengo la suerte de tener a Grimsley, Alder, Caitlin y Marshal siempre a mi lado, así que _estoy lejos de casa pero jamás sola._ Si te sientes solo y asustado, puedes quedarte conmigo… si no quieres ser mi Pokemón lo entenderé, pero eso no es excusa para que no seamos amigos.

Buck sonrió, se dio cuenta de por qué ellos eran miembros de la Elite Four. Algo que había leído era que Alder era un hombre que escogía a los entrenadores por quienes son y no por los Pokemons que tienen… Shauntal era alguien quien trataba de entender y ayudar a los que la rodeaban. Era adorable en pocas palabras.

El pequeño Drifloon se acercó a Shauntal y la abrazó con sus pequeñas (¿brazos?) extremidades. Snorunt y Shauntal lo abrazaron felizmente. Pero el sonido de unos aplausos interrumpió el momento, pudieron ver pronto la figura de dos mujeres. Ambas vestidas con un uniforme extraño de color negro y blanco. Una tenía cabello morado mientras que la otra, su cabello rojo como la sangre y con una sonrisa que parecía "inocente". La chica de cabello rojo aplaudía mientras que la mujer de cabello morado acechaba a los tres entrenadores.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –le preguntó Buck con una voz de amenaza.

Ninguna de ellas respondió. Enojado, el muchacho dio un paso adelante preparado para darle un comando de ataque a su Claydol, pero justo antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido de su boca, la mujer de pelo morado dijo:

-Tangrowth, usa Power Whip.

De la oscuridad salió un látigo verde el cual le pegó justo en la cara a Claydol, fue tan fuerte el golpe que cayó noqueado. Su entrenador corrió y se acercó a su Pokemón, entró en estado de shock, jamás lo habían vencido de un golpe… Ni si quiera su propio hermano, ningún entrenador que conociera en toda su corta vida había hecho tal cosa.

Grimsley y Shauntal sacaron una Pokeball y rápidamente se pusieron en frente de Buck. Shauntal tenía a Drifloon entre sus brazos y sostenía su Pokeball lista para atacar. La chica de cabello rojo dio otra risa inocente y dijo mirando a Grimsley:

-Hola guapo, -se puso a lado de su compañera, -¿podrías rendirte ya? No quiero hacerle daño a alguien con una cara tan linda como la tuya.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Grimsley preparado para luchar en cualquier momento.

-Yo soy Mars y ella es Jupiter, -dijo la chica pelirroja, quien recibió una mirada amenazante de su compañera, -eventualmente descubrirían quienes somos, además… ¿cómo decirle no a esa carita tan linda?

-Silencio Mars, -dijo la tal Jupiter, -recuerda nuestra misión.

-¡Claro! ¡Ven a mí, Yanmega!

Shauntal pudo sentir una ráfaga de viento que era fuerte y en la entrada de la cueva pudieron ver un Yanmega. Ahora ya todo tenía sentido, el pequeño Drifloon temblaba en los brazos de Shauntal mientras que ella lo sostenía fuertemente.

-¡Fueron ustedes quienes secuestraron a este Drifloon! –dijo Shauntal furibunda.

-Obvio, necesitábamos una carnada, -dijo Jupiter con una sonrisa.

-Y ustedes lo mordieron, -Mars se rió y apuntó hacia Shauntal, -¡Yanmega, usa Slash!

-¡NO, no lo harás! –girtó Grimsley mientras lanzaba su Pokeball, -¡Usa Brick Break Scrafty!

Así pues, se materializó dicho Pokemón quien detuvo el ataque que iba directo a Shauntal con un puñetazo. Después, ambos Pokemons se separaron y Shauntal lanzó su Pokeball:

-¡Vamos Chandelure! ¡Usa Fire Blast!

Así pues, el Pokemón fantasma lanzó un aro de fuego directo a Tangrowth, pero lo esquivó con dificultad. Skorupi y Snorunt saltaron a lado de Buck y Grimsley les dijo:

-Protéjanlo, no dejaremos que estas dos mujeres le hagan daño.

-¿Acaso no eres lo más tierno? –dijo Mars riéndose, -¡Yanmega, usa Bug Bite!

-¡Head Smash! –gritó Grimsley.

El Pokemón libélula atacó directo a la cabeza de Scraby, pero ella lo usó a su favor lastimando a Yanmega. Cuando se alejaron, Scraby levantó sus pantalones y se preparó para el próximo ataque. Mientras que Grimsley luchaba contra Mars, Shauntal luchaba contra Jupiter. La mujer observaba a Shauntal y le gritaba:

-¡Ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de batallarme, Caitlin Percila!

-¿Có-cómo me llamaste? –le preguntó Shauntal completamente confundida.

-No te hagas la inocente, -dijo Jupiter, -sabemos que tú eres la princesa del Battle Castle y que viniste aquí para visitar a tus ricos y poderosos padres.

_Esto está mal, _-pensó Shauntal, -_sean quienes sean, estas personas definitivamente quieren hacerle daño a Caitlin… ¡No lo permitiré!_

-¡Chandelure, usa psychic!

Una onda de rayos luminosos emergieron del pokemón, después rodearon a Tangrowth y fue azotado contra el techo de la cueva. Jupiter quedó impresionada, pensaron que sería fácil vencerlos, pero ahora podían ver que eran mejores de lo que pensaban. Shauntal prefirió no corregirla con su nombre, pues pensó que así protegería a su mejor amiga. Jupiter sacó una Passho Berry y se la lanzó a su Pokemón.

-¡Ataca ahora con todo! –gritó Jupiter.

Cuando tomó el Berry, disparó hacia Chandelure un rayo de luz verde que pareció hacerle un enorme efecto al Pokemón. Buck observó ese movimiento y le gritó a Shauntal:

-¡Usó Natural Gift! ¡Cuidado que depende de qué Berry use!

Shauntal tragó saliva y pensó en alguna estrategia… de repente…

_¿Qué si este Pokemón tiene más defensa que ataque? _–Shauntal recordó a Alder y pensó en sus enseñanzas, observó una vez más a Tangrowth y a Chandelure. _¿Qué si podemos usar su propia ataque como mi defensa? _

-¡GRIMSLEY! –gritó Shauntal, el Maestro de Pokemons tipo oscuro la volteó a ver rápido, -¡NO LE DIGAS A TU ENEMIGA QUE TU POKEMÓN ES TIPO OSCURO!

-¿En serio? –dijo Mars con un tono inocente, -pensé que era solamente tipo pelea, ¡eso le dará ventaja a mi Yanmega!

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema mujer chiflada!? –le gritó furibundo su compañero.

-Chandelure, -le dijo Shauntal a su Pokemón cuando notó que Jupiter buscaba otra Berry en su bolsillo, -quiero que lances a Tangrowth hacia Scrafty.

Cualquiera dudaría de la entrenadora, pero Chandelure la conocía desde que era una niña y confiaba enormemente en su entrenadora. Así que se preparó para que le dieran la señal. Cuando Jupiter lanzó un Wiki Berry hacia Tangrowth y Mars inhaló para dar un comando de ataque, Shauntal gritó:

-¡Ahora usa Psychic!

Una vez más, levantó al Pokemón colosal y lo lanzó hacia Scrafty. Pero justo cuando tomó esta acción, Mars le había ordenado a su Pokemón que utilizara Bug Bite. Así que la cadena se desencadenó, Yanmega utilizó un ataque tipo insecto sobre Tangrowth noqueándolo y la ataque de Tangrowth tomó acción rodeando al Pokemón de Mars en un extraño rayo de color café. Al final, Scrafty resultó sin heridas pues había sido cubierto por el Pokemón tipo Hierba.

Todos quedaron en shock, incluso Grimsley y Buck. Shauntal solo sonrió y dijo acariciando a Drifloon:

-¿_Qué si_ tus Berries son tan inusuales que los distribuyes para no acabarlos tan rápidos? –Dijo Shauntal sonriendo, -¿_qué si_ casualmente utilizarías uno que le hiciera daño a mi Pokemón dependiendo el tipo? ¿_Qué si_ el tipo de Berry que utilizaras fuera tipo Piedra? ¿_Qué si _debido al tamaño de Tangrowth, su velocidad no sea la más avanzada?

-Woow, -dijo Grimsley observando a los dos Pokemons noqueados, Skorupi saltó a su hombro y el entrenador dijo mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza, -y me quito mi sombrero ante ti, Shauntal Anissa.

-¡Shhh!

-Un momento, -dijo Jupiter, -¿tú no eres Caitlin Percila?

-No puede ser, -dijo Mars sacando una fotografía de su bolsillo, -desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo en luchar con esta loca y la cara bonita…

Jupiter sacó un intercomunicador que estaba escondido en su cabello. Shauntal y Grimsley corrieron a lado de Buck cubriéndolo de cualquier ataque. Decidieron regresar a Scrafty y a Chandelure ya que estaban agotados de la batalla.

-Código Alfa Delta Omega, -dijo Jupiter, -repito, código Alfa Delta Omega.

Escucharon un extraño sonido que comenzó a retumbar por cada esquina de la cueva. Era agudo, molesto y fuerte. Se cubrieron sus oídos ya que era difícil de soportar tal sonido.

(En el Battle Castle)

El salón del Battle Castle era un lugar verdaderamente espacioso, perfecto para una fiesta. Estaba oscureciendo ya y Caitlin no podía evitar pensar en su amiga, pero con todo que tenía que hacer se estresaba aún más. Pero que Darach se encontrara allí para ayudarla o simplemente hacerle compañía, la tranquilizaba. Alder y Marshal estaban los dos subidos en unas escaleras colgando unas tiras de luces blancas en el techo.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –gritó Caitlin preocupada por sus amigos… no le preocupaba Marshal sino Alder, en cualquier momento podría caerse y romperse la espalda (el techo era tan alto, aproximadamente era casi dos veces la altura de Alder y Marshal JUNTOS).

-¡Tranquila Cait! –le gritó Alder, -solo necesito encontrar el conector para prender las luces…

En un momento, se prendieron las luces blancas iluminando bellamente el techo del salón. Las tiras parecían gotas de luces cayendo del techo y Darach sonrió al ver que Caitlin tomara su idea para decorar así el salón. Caitlin miró a Darach con una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Como siempre, has logrado mejorar la situación… en verdad gracias…

-Lo que sea por usted… mi Lady… -dijo Darach dándole una reverencia y demostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Pero de repente, todas las luces del castillo se apagaron. En un segundo, todo el cuarto iluminado por luces blancas, se tornó negro dejando ciegos a todos allí adentro. Caitlin sintió unos brazos rodearla y dio un grito, después escuchó el sonido fuerte de madera chocando contra el suelo y todo quedó en silencio… de repente las luces se volvieron a prender para revelar a Darach abrazando protectoramente a su Lady.

-¿Está bien, Lady Caitlin? –preguntó preocupado Darach sin soltarla.

-Sí lo estoy… pero tu abrazo casi me mata del susto… -Caitlin, sin soltar a Darach, miró a Marshal que seguía en las escaleras… pero la esclaera de Alder estaba en el suelo… -¡oh no! ¿¡Alder!?

-¡¿Maestro?! –Marshal se deslizó de las escaleras y comenzó a buscarlo… ¡pero no estaba!

-¡¿Sr. Alder?! –gritó Darach sin soltar a Caitlin escaneando todo el salón.

Caitlin comenzó a llorar y apoyó su cara en el pecho de su valet… no lo podían creer, había desaparecido el campeón. ¿Habrá sido secuestrado en el apagón? ¿Habrá caído de las escaleras y rodado hasta Arceus sabe dónde? ¿Habrá…

-Sigan disfrutando de su abrazo, -escucharon una voz desde el techo. –Yo estoy aquí muy feliz disfrutando de la vista.

Vieron en el techo a Alder colgado de cabeza, las luces blancas estaban enrolladas en su pierna y el campeón con una cara molesta y sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Maestro!

-¡Alder!

-¡Sr. Alder!

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –dijo Alder de cabeza a más de diez metros del suelo, -¿podrían bajarme?

Darach sacó una Pokeball y salió Gallade. Usando sus poderes psíquicos (aunque no estuvieran tan bien desarrollados) sostuvo a Alder en el techo, después dio un salto y cortó las luces, ambos bajaron lentamente al suelo. Caitlin abrazó al campeón y dijo:

-¡Pensé que habías muerto!

-Y yo pensé que te habían atacado, -Alder se levantó, -cuando escuché tu grito, olvidé que estaba en unas escaleras y me resvalé… gracias a Arceus las luces se enrollaron en mi pierna…

-Hubo otro apagón, -dijo Darach pensando en alto (los otros tres entrenadores se callaron para escucharlo), -¿acaso Thorton no ha encontrado la interferencia?

Pero antes de que pudieran hablar, escucharon las puertas del salón abrirse revelando a Thorton y a Palmer.

-¡EUREKA! –gritó Thorton, -¡lo encontré, lo encontré y lo encontré!

(En Stark Mountain)

-Ahora serán pulverizados… -Jupiter dio unos pasos atrás y aparecieron mínimo quince personas con uniformes parecidos a los de ella y Mars, a sus lados tenían Pokemons.

-Como si tuviéramos miedo, -dijo Grimsley sacando una Pokeball, pero al presionar el pequeño botón, este no se agrandó, -¿pero qué?

-¡Sorpresa lindura! –Dijo Mars con una sonrisa, -ahora ya no podrán utilizar sus Pokeballs, el sonido que acaban de escuchar era una onda electromagnética que interrumpe el proceso de las Pokeballs de cierta área, en este caso Stark Mountain. Así que para resumirlo, no podrán sacar ni regresar a ningún Pokemón de sus Pokeballs.

-Aunque tengan a ese Skorupi, Drifloon, Claydol y a ese Snorunt, -dijo Jupiter sacando un control de su bolsillo, -no serán más que una carga… ¡mueran imbéciles!

Presionó el botón y hubo una explosión justo sobre los tres entrenadores, cayeron piedras enormes sobre ellos. Una enorme capa de polvo cubrió el cuarto y cuando finalmente se aclaró el lugar, el grupo de malhechores solo vieron piedras… muchas piedras…

Monedas recolectadas: 035

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02


	14. El Verdadero Cobarde

**Capítulo 14: El Verdadero Cobarde **

-No puedo creer que hayan sido tan fáciles de matar, -dijo Jupiter guardando el control.

-Aww, yo quería unos momentos más con ese guapetón, -dijo Mars decepcionada.

Pero notaron que las piedras comenzaron a moverse, todos se pusieron en posiciones por si algo pasara… pero las piedras dejaron de moverse. De repente, una de las enormes piedras salió volando, no lastimó a nadie pero parecía como si algo o alguien lo hubiese lanzado. De pronto, las piedras que cubrían a las víctimas comenzaron a volar por toda la cueva y un rugido hiso que todos los malhechores temblaran del miedo.

-¡Imposible! –dijo Jupiter alejándose del miedo.

-¿P-pero supuestamente deberían morir? –preguntó Mars.

Pudieron ver a un Drapion salir de los escombros y en su espalda estaba Grimsley. Tenía sangre cayendo de su cabeza haciendo líneas definidas en su cara, sus brazos estaban ocupados ya que tenía a Buck cargado en su espalda con su Claydol. Shauntal apareció a su lado con grandes raspones en sus rodillas y brazos. La escritora estaba cubriendo con su delicado y pequeño cuerpo a su Snorunt y a Drifloon, pero de repente, su Snorunt comenzó a brillar.

Los lentes de Shauntal estaban completamente sucios (milagrosamente no rotos) y le costaba creer lo que estaba viendo. Pronto cuando soltó a Snorunt comenzó a flotar y se transformó en un Froslass.

Grimsley miraba confundido a Drapion y a Froslass. Después miró a Buck que estaba completamente lastimado por las piedras (aunque el miembro de la Elite Four hubiera usado su cuerpo para cubrir a Skorupi y a Buck). Después miró a los malhechores y dijo:

-Ahora ya está más justa la batalla…

Con terminar esta oración, todos los malhechores que tenían a sus Pokemons afuera se lanzaron a la ataque hacia los dos miembros de la Elite Four.

(En el Battle Castle)

-¿Qué encontraste? –dijo Marshal escuchando a Thorton.

Cuando los Frontier Brains notaron que estaba la Elite Four con Darach, Palmer rápidamente tapó la boca de Thorton y dijo riéndose nerviosamente:

-Ya sabes cómo son estos fanáticos de las computadoras, se emocionan por encontrar una nueva aplicación.

-¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con la interferencia de energía que hubo hace unos días? –dijo Alder.

-No lo sé Maestro, -Marshal se acarició su barbilla, -tal vez tenga que ver con el extraño berrinche que hizo Thorton después de nuestra batalla.

-¿Seguro? –dijo Caitlin caminando a su lado, -¡pero qué vergüenza! Pensé que estaría relacionado con la llegada del policía Internacional, Looker.

Los tres Frontier Brains los miraron asustados, supuestamente no tenían que saber nada del tema. Thorton y Palmer pensaron que Darach era el culpable, pero el valet se sentía avergonzado porque ahora sabía que Caitlin sabía que él mentía (suena extraño, pero era la verdad).

-¿D-de q-qué está-están hablando? –dijo Palmer sumamente nervioso.

-Chicos, ¿les he dicho que puedo detectar una mentira con solo la mirada? –dijo Alder a los miembros de la Elite Four apuntando hacia sus ojos morados.

-Sí, sí lo has hecho y mucho, -dijo Caitlin un poco molesta, pero siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, en este momento puedo ver claramente que el Magnate… ¿Planta? –dijo Alder rascándose la cabeza sin recordarse del nombre. -¿Planter? ¿Palmera? En fin, nos están mintiendo.

-No se necesita una máquina para saber eso, -dijo Marshal mirando directamente a Thorton.

El muchacho sintió furia y se acercó a Marshal, quedaron frente a frente (técnicamente no, ya que Marshal medía más de una cabeza que Thorton).

-¿Algún problema cavernícola cabeza hueca? –dijo Thorton poniéndose de puntillas.

-¿Quieres morder el suelo otra vez enclenque berrinchudo? –le dijo Marshal.

Alder se interpuso entre los dos riéndose nerviosamente. Sostuvo a Marshal de ambos hombros y pensó que si volvía a lanzarlo, seguramente le rompería la espalda.

-Todos aquí nos sentimos nervioso, -interrumpió la Lady, -pero es nuestra culpa que la situación haya llegado aquí. Nos mentimos entre nosotros haciéndonos enemigos entre nosotros, cuando el verdadero enemigo está allá afuera.

Observaron a la Lady impresionados, hablaba con una gracia (y un tono algo practicado, pensó Alder) que llamaba por completo su atención.

-Debemos de dejar de decir mentiras y unirnos, -Caitlin sostuvo sus mano, -no sé que estará pasando, pero mentirnos mutuamente no nos ayudará en nada.

-Wow, -dijo Palmer, -la última vez que te vi hace tres años eras callada y tímida, pero ahora debo de admitir que tienes toda la razón.

-Mi Lady, -dijo Darach dándole una reverencia, -lamento mucho haberle mentido…

-No me mentiste, Darach, -dijo Caitlin, -solamente me ocultaste la verdad y yo sé que tu intención era protegerme… en realidad aprecio muchísimo tu preocupación…

Darach se sonrojó un poco, el resto de las personas en el cuarto se sentían fuera de lugar. Pero Marshal notó que ya era de noche y todo estaba demasiado callado para su gusto… demasiado…

-¿En dónde está Shauntal?

(En Stark Mountain)

-¡Usa Crunch Drapion! –gritó Grimsley.

Toda una ola de Haunters aparecieron para atacarlos, pero por suerte el ataque de Drapion noqueó cinco de ellos. Las ataques tipo fantasma no eran muy efectivas contra el Pokemón de Grimsley y Shauntal gritó a su lado:

-¡Usa Blizzard! –pero Froslass comenzó a brillar y una onda salió disparada de ella pegándole al resto de Haunters y noqueándolos, -¡wow! ¡Aprendiste Psychic!

Froslass sonrió, pero en menos de un segundo aparecieron más Pokemons. Había Machamps, Grimers, Drowzees, Zubats, etc. Buck todavía estaba conciente y le dijo a Grimsley:

-Aunque hayamos vencido a la primera línea, aparecen más y más… ¡no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de ganar!

-Tal vez no la guerra, pero sí la batalla, -dijo Grimsley, -¡Shauntal, hay que batallar por partes si queremos ganar!

-Lo más importante, -dijo Shuantal, -es permanecer juntos, ¡vamos Froslass!

-¡Drapion, usa Thunder Fang!

-¡Usa Blizzard para cubrir a Drapion, Froslass! –gritó Shauntal.

Así pues, cuando Drapion se lanzó para atacar a los Zubats, Froslass lo cubrió con Blizzard cuando una manada de Grimers trató de atacarlo. Sucesivamente, fueron disminuyendo la cantidad de Pokemons, pero todavía habían demasiados. Un Machamp saltó de la batalla y trató de atacar a Grimsley por la espalda, pero ahora que tenía a Buck cargado el golpe caería en él. Por suerte, Shauntal notó al Machamp y gritó, pero Grimsley no le dio tiempo de hacer algo más que simplemente voltear y recibir él el golpe. Usó Karate Chop justó en su pecho, Buck solo pudo ver sangre salir de la boca de Grimsley y Drapion dejó de luchar al ver a su entrenador siendo lastimado por un Pokemón.

Grimsley colapsó en el suelo completamente noqueado, Shauntal gritó y corrió hacia su amigo y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir luchando. No porque no tuviera la fuerza, sino porque su amigo estaba gravemente herido. Buck estaba a pocos metros de Grimsley y no podía caminar por una piedra que cayó en su pierna.

-¿Q-qué haremos? –preguntó Buck completamente nervioso.

Shauntal estaba completamente asustada, a su lado estaba Grimsley sangrando por el golpe de Machamp y las piedras, por el otro los malhechores se acercaban de a pocos rodeándolos, pero justo cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, Drifloon apareció en frente de los malhechores y explotó.

-¡U-usó Explosion!

Drifloon voló hacia Shauntal y lo atrapó exitosamente, pero Buck y ella esperaban que la explosión hubiese sido suficiente para vencerlos. Drapion y Froslass aparecieron a sus lados y se pusieron en modo defensivo. Cuando la capa de polvo se levantó, pudieron ver el gran grupo de malhechores completamente noqueados. Shauntal finalmente respiró tranquila y dijo mirando a Drifloon:

-¡Excelente trabajo! ¡En verdad gracias! –después miró a Drapion, -¿puedes cargar a Grimsley y a Buck?

Drapion no dudó y tomó con sus dos pinzas a Grimsley, fue delicado y cuidadoso. Después, tomó a Buck y lo puso justo detrás del Maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuro. Buck estaba completamente asustado y se sentía inútil.

-L-lo siento, Srta. Shauntal, -dijo apenado, -e-ese go-golpe debi-debió caerme a-a mí y yo…

-No digas más, -dijo Shuantal pensando en cómo salir de este lugar, -lo importante ahora es que estamos a salvo y que vencimos a los malhechores…

Pero de repente, Shauntal y Froslass se dieron la vuelta y lanzaron un Ice Beam al las oscuridades de la cueva. Buck, confundido, miró a la miembro de la Elite Four y dijo:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No estamos solos…

Así pues, aparecieron más y más personas con los mismos uniformes. Pero entre todos estos "soldados" por así llamarlos, apareció uno de baja estatura y con lentes. Tenía una risa escalofriante y con un tono bajo (casi susurrando), la cual expresaba jovialmente mientras se hacían a un lado sus secuaces.

-Impresionante, -dijo el hombre, -lograron vencer con solo tres Pokemons a gran parte de mi equipo… es una lástima que vengan más y más a pulverizarlos.

Dio otra risa escalofriante y Shauntal en verdad tenía ganas de darle una buena paliza. Pero mínimo habrían 25 secuaces a su lado y cada uno con dos Pokemons… sería imposible ganarle en estas condiciones. Comenzó a dar pasos pequeños para atrás y sus Pokemons (Drapion la obedecía ya que confiaba en ella) la siguieron.

-¿Tratando de escapar? –dijo este hombre, -¿sin antes saber mi nombre? Pero qué maleducados…

Shauntal se detuvo y Buck sentía el corazón en su garganta… jamás había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida.

-Necesito que alguno de ustedes dos sobreviva para que pase el mensaje, ya que es obvio, -dijo el hombre mirando a Grimsley, -que él no tiene mucho tiempo… ese Machamp sí que le dio fuerte.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Shauntal, -¡solo eres un cobarde! ¡Vencer a alguien usando un Pokemón contra el entrenador no es victoria! ¡Es COBARDÍA!

-Bueno, dejaré que el niño sobreviva, -dijo el hombre sonriendo, -pero antes de matarte déjame decirte algo, Shauntal de la Elite Four. Mi nombre es Charon, líder del Team Galactic… pienso recrear el equipo para darle un mejor uso… -después apuntó con su dedo hacia la escritora y gritó: -¡Maten a…!

Pero justo antes de que terminara la oración, le cayó una piedra directo en la cara. Lo extraño era que Buck y Shauntal notaron que los secuaces no se movieron… parecían robots que esperaban que la oración terminara… pero un hombre con chaqueta café apareció y dijo:

-¡Charon del Team Galactic! ¡Soy el oficial Looker y está bajo arresto por robo de propiedades, secuestro, manipulación y muchas cosas más que no valen mi saliva para decirlas!

Charon puso una mano en su cabeza y se comenzó a reír otra vez cubriendo la sangre que caía de su frente.

-Fue muy astuto pegarme justo antes de que terminara la oración… ¿cómo lo supo?

-Fue difícil, pero después de arrestar a varios de sus secuaces, nuestros psicólogos se dieron cuenta de su "táctica de motivación", –dijo Looker, -ustedes realizan un lavado de cerebro extremo hasta el punto de convertirlos en robots… ¡una mezcla de psicología de masas y lavado de cerebro! ¡Ahora ponga sus manos en donde pueda verlas!

-Por supuesto, -Charon levantó ambas manos y después apuntó (con ambas) -¡mátenlos!

Cuando el gran grupo de secuaces avanzaron, Shauntal gritó:

-¡Froslass usa Blizard!

Logró detenerlos por un momento y Looker tomó a Shauntal de la muñeca y le dijo:

-¡Por aquí!

Drapion los siguió y todos comenzaron a correr por túneles subterráneos que no parecían tener fin. Atrás de ellos los seguían y Shauntal no dudó en probar una nueva ataque tipo fantasma con su Froslass.

-¡Usa Shadow Ball!

Froslass utilizó el ataque de forma natural y perfecta, logró así bloquear el camino con unas rocas, ¡eso les ganaría tiempo! Pero pronto, Shauntal sentía un enorme dolor en sus piernas, pero no se detuvo y siguió corriendo a lado de Drapion y Looker. Pero pronto, comenzaron a caminar y Looker sacó una linterna ya que la luz era tan poca que era casi imposible de ver el camino.

-¿E-en serio es agente de la Policía Internacional? –le preguntó Shauntal.

-Así es, Srta. Shauntal, estoy aquí para investigar el grupo criminal que acaba usted de luchar, se hacen llamar Team Galactic -dijo Looker, -¿qué la trae por aquí?

-Verá… -pero comenzaron a escuchar un ruido sumamente extraño, venía del techo de la cueva. –Algo se acerca…

Looker apuntó su linterna al techo y pudieron ver las garras de un Pokemón. Shauntal trató de usar una Pokeball, pero seguían sin funcionar. Miró a Froslass y le dijo:

-Esto a penas está comenzando… ¿estás lista? –Froslass respondió asintiendo y después miró a Drapion, -debemos escapar de aquí, por favor sostén bien a Grimsley… ¿Buck?

-No te preocupes, -dijo Buck, -Claydol y yo estaremos cubriendo la espalda de Drapion.

-¡Corran! –gritó Shauntal cuando comenzó a correr a lado de Drapion y Looker.

Corrían y pronto pudieron escuchar las piedras del techo caerse, toda una multitud de miembros del Team Galactic corrían tras ellos. Shauntal notó que habían unos Golems más adelante y no dudó en decirle a Froslass que usara Blizzard. El túnel cada vez se hacía más difícil de correr, pues después de evadir a los Golems noqueados se fueron a topar con un enorme barranco. Looker estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Shauntal lo sostuvo a tiempo y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados.

Atrás de ellos se escuchaban a los miembros del Team Galactic, Shauntal notó que el barranco era inclinado así que no pensó en nada más que empujar a Looker y lanzarse ella también. Drapion la siguió al igual que Drifloon (pero flotando) y los tres resbalaban por el enorme barranco.

-¡Tiene alguna idea de lo que hay abajo! –le gritó molesto Looker mientras sentía todas las piedras en su espalda mientras se resbalaba.

-¡Tengo una idea de lo que NO hay! –le dijo Shauntal, -no hay secuaces de Charon allá abajo.

El problema de ser humanos y resbalarse por una rampa solamente echa de piedras volcánicas es que cada segundo era un infierno para Shauntal y Looker. La caída fue de cuarenta segundos, pero con las heridas y el dolor, pareció eterno. Drapion se resbalaba con facilidad ya que su piel resistía las rocas; Buck y Grimsley seguían en su espalda, aunque el Maestro de Pokemons tipo oscuro estuviera completamente noqueado. Al terminar la rampa, Shauntal y Looker tuvieron dificultad para levantarse, pero el policía notó que había una pequeña corriente de agua que pasaba debajo de sus pies.

-¡Sigame, miembro de la Elite Four! –gritó Looker mientras seguía la corriente del pequeño arroyo.

Pero pronto el arroyo fue creciendo hasta el nivel que llegó a las rodillas de los dos héroes. Shauntal sintió un dolor instantáneo en sus rodillas al contacto con agua salada en sus heridas.

-¿A dónde no lleva?

-A nuestro escape, -Looker sonrió al ver una enorme pared que retenía una enorme cantidad de agua, -Drifloon, necesito que uses solamente una vez más Explosion contra esa pared.

-Si lo hace caerá noqueado, -dijo Shauntal preocupada.

-Confíe en mi, Srta. Shauntal.

Drifloon miró a la Maestra de Pokemons fantasma y ella asintió nerviosa, pero con confianza. Drifloon lo hizo con dificultad, pero al explotar en frente de esa pared, logró botarla y una enorme corriente de agua comenzó a salir de la cueva revelando otro túnel. Con su linterna, Looker iluminó a Drifloon que estaba completamente noqueado en el suelo, sacó varios Max Revives y los utilizó en Claydol y en Drifloon.

-¡Oye! –le gritó Buck, -¡pudiste haber revivido a mi Claydol allá atrás!

-Verá, Buck del Battleground, necesitamos a Claydol ahora, pues tendremos que nadar.

-¿Nadar?

-Nuestro escape está aquí, en la ruta 230 –Looker sonrió al ver que el arroyo de agua llegaba hasta un cuerpo mucho más grande, -Palmer descubrió que había un túnel subterráneo aquí, no puedo creer que esté conectado con Stark Mountain.

-No piensan irse ya con esa lindura tan pronto… -pudieron ver que del agua aparecieron Gyarados… -¿verdad?

(En el Battle Castle)

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, Grimsley y Shauntal seguían sin regresar. Caitlin no podía dormir así que rápidamente se cambió su ropa de dormir por su vestido rosado y su chaqueta blanca. Casi olvida la chaqueta, pero algo que jamás olvidaría sería el hermoso collar que le dio Darach…

_Oh Darach… _-Caitlin sostuvo el collar y le dio un delicado beso, -_pero ahora necesito saber qué pasó con Shauntal y Grimsley. _

Sacó una Pokeball y salió su leal Sigilyph, pero este cuando salió hiso una expresión completamente agotada. Caitlin acarició un poco su cabeza y le susurró:

-Lamento mucho esta llamada tan de repente, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda… Shauntal y Grimsley… ¿sabes de quienes hablo?

El Pokemón asintió y Caitlin dijo con una voz dulce:

-¿Podrías buscarlos por las afueras? Me refiero, la Ruta 230… yo iré a la ruta 225…

Se levantó y abrió la enorme ventana de su cuarto, sintió una brisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón se sintió culpable, ya que si no hubiera dejado que sus dos amigos corrieran solos, seguramente ya estarían de regreso en el palacio. Pero decidió no pensar en lo que hubiera hecho y pensar en lo que haría ahorita. Se sostuvo de Sigilyph y ambos volaron hasta la ruta 225, aunque estuviera completamente oscuro todavía podía distinguir los puentes. Su Pokemón voló hacia la ruta 230 y Caitlin comenzó su búsqueda. Pero estaba tan oscuro que se sentía boba por no haber traído con ella una linterna.

Sacó a Beldum y comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección que Caitlin recordaba que se habían ido sus amigos. Miró atrás hacia el castillo y la luna reflejaba perfectamente bien su silueta, pensó en lo hermoso que se miraba y de cuánto había extrañado su casa. Pero se dio cuenta que no era su hogar lo que extrañaba, más bien era un alguien a quien extrañaba… De repente, se chocó contra algo fuerte y grande y dio un grito del susto.

-¡U-usa lo que sea! –gritó Caitlin asustada a su Beldum.

Beldum comenzó a correr y usó Iron Head sobre ese algo, pero rebotó contra este. Luego Caitlin se dio cuenta que no era un algo, más bien era un alguien.

-¿Marshal?

-¿Caitlin? –dijo el Maestro de Pokemons Pelea, tenía a Croagunk a su lado y una linterna, -¿qué haces aquí? Ya es casi media noche.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte, -le dijo Caitlin cruzando sus brazos.

-Estoy preocupado por Shauntal… ya sabes porque no ha regresado y ella es mi amiga y err… bueno ya sabes, -Marshal se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, -¡oh! Grismley, estoy muy preocupado también por él.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Caitlin riéndose, -estoy segura que se fueron al este persiguiendo un Pokemón, ¿vamos?

Monedas recolectadas: 035

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Perdón por no responder los últimos reviews, pero quería dejarlo así cortado para darle un poquitío más de suspenso en fin:

GUYA: lamento la espera, ¡espero que haya valido la pena! ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Sonamy-snivy: un dito transformado en pulsera… ¡me suena a Blue/Leaf que tiene a su ditto en forma de paraguas! Y gracias por el cumplido ^_^, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

MS- Taka: Jupiter se mira más maléfica que Mars, pero la verdad me aterroriza la personalidad malignamente adorable de Mars. Como siempre, ¡gracias por el apoyo! :D

Asdfghjkl: Primero, ¡suerte en tu examen! Segundo, la verdad todavía no he decidido quienes del Team Galactic aparecerán… ¿Qué será, será? Jaja Gracias como siempre por el apoyo. =)

¡Toda sugerencia, comentario, lo que sea (que no sea insultos) son agradecidos!


	15. Un Monstruo de Sangre, Lodo y Oscuridad

Capítulo 15 Un Monstruo de Sangre, Lodo y Oscuridad

Comenzaron caminando tranquilamente por los puentes, algo bueno era que todo estaba completamente tranquilo y callado. Pero el problema era que todo estaba completamente callado y solitario, así que esperaban no toparse con nadie peligroso o algo por el estilo. Caitlin y Marshal se guiaban con la linterna mientras que Beldum y Croagunk caminaban a sus lados.

-¿Cuál Pokemón dices que estaban persiguiendo? –preguntó Marshal.

-Un Drifloon –respondió Caitlin.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, no sabían si eran los nervios o un mal sentimiento de que algo se aproximaba.

-Así que Caitlin, -dijo Marshal, -¿cuál facultad piensas retar?

Caitlin se quedó callada por un momento… no había pensado en eso. Había olvidado que ella también era una miembro de la elite Four.

-Todavía quedan dos facultades, -dijo Marshal al ver que Caitlin no respondía, -Battle Hall y…

-Battle Castle… lo sé… -Caitlin suspiró.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –le preguntó Marshal sintiendo el aire tenso por el tema que tocó.

-Enfrentar el Battle Castle significaría enfrentar mi pasado… -dijo Caitlin, -fui un error y me mandaron a Unova para corregir ese error… ¿y si vuelvo a equivocarme?

-Somos humanos Caitlin, si nos equivocamos solo es prueba de que lo somos.

-¿Acaso esas no son palabras de Alder? –preguntó Caitlin con una sonrisa.

-Puede que las haya tomado prestadas, -Marshal encogió sus hombros sin darle mucha importancia a ese comentario.

De repente, Marshal paró y Caitlin imitó su acción confundida. Algo no estaba bien, Marshal pudo sentir que algo se acercaba o los acechaba. En menos de un segundo, Marshal dio media vuelta y rápidamente usando la misma técnica que usó en el Battle Factory, lanzó lo que sea que lo quería atacar por detrás.

-¡Maldición Marshal! –escucharon una voz ronca y conocida, -en serio, hay otras formas de defenderse que no involucre romper las espaldas de los demás.

-¿Alder? –dijo Caitlin confundida.

El campeón de Unova había caído en un charco y su poncho blanco y su pantalón blanco ahora estaban con lodo. Molesto, se sentó y dijo:

-Mínimo puedo ver que has aprendido algo Marshal. Lo que le dijiste a Caitlin fue exactamente lo mismo que te dije yo cuando te acepté como mi aprendiz… aunque ya no lo seas.

-Aprendiz o no, sigue siendo mi maestro.

-Sí, uno que casi le rompen la espalda, -Alder se acarició su propia espalda por el dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Caitlin.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, buscar a Shauntal y Grimsley –Alder sonrió y se comenzó a reír, -después de todo, tres es mejor que dos.

Croagunk saltó a lado de Alder y el campeón lo acarició de la cabeza y dijo:

-Al parecer ya le agradas a este Croagunk, aunque no lleven tanto tiempo juntos se puede ver claramente eso… está bien…

Marshal extendió su mano y ayudó a su maestro a levantarse. Caitlin sostuvo la linterna, pero un pequeño sonido a la distancia la distrajo y botó por accidente rompiéndola.

-Excelente, -dijo Alder un poco molesto y sarcástico, -supongo que tendré que activar mi visión nocturna.

-Un momento, Maestro, -dijo Marshal mientras caminaba con pequeños pasos, -recuerde que este lugar son puras elevaciones y puentes, lo último que queremos es que se lesione por su espalda ya que… um… no creo que sea bueno para su edad.

-¿Insinúas que ya estoy viejo?

-Solo le pudo que no se mueva por un momento, -Marshal comenzó a caminar lentamente cuidando de no caerse.

Pero el pequeño sonido que Caitlin había escuchado, no era uno insignificante. Pues lo que escucho eran los pasos de un Alakazam y su entrenadora a toda velocidad. Esta entrenadora era más bien una pequeña niña quien estaba preocupada por un amigo quien no regresaba. Su fiel Alakazam le seguía el paso, pero en la oscuridad (y sin linterna) era algo difícil no chocarse.

-¡Vamos Alakazam! –dijo la niña segura y alentadora, -¡tenemos que encontrar a Buck!

Había escapado de su residencia para ir a la ruta 225 a estas horas de la noche. Aunque sus amigos le dijeran que no se preocupara, no podía evitarlo. Pero su camino fue interrumpido cuando un Lucario saltó en frente de ella con la mano extendida. La niña paró de correr muy de repente y Alakazam chocó con ella y ambos se cayeron.

-Mira, -dijo una voz que se acercaba justo al lado de Lucario, -¿en verdad creíste que te puedes escapar así nada más? Con tu aura tan brillante, te encontraría incluso en Eterna Forest con los ojos vendados.

-No es justo… -suspiró Mira mientras su Alakazam se levantaba (levantándola a ella quien paró en su espalda por la caída).

-Aquí estas Mira, -dijo una voz dulce y muy cansada por correr tanto, en su mano traía una linterna y a su lado corría un Blissey -¿estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

-No Cheryl, estoy bien, -dijo la pequeña Mira mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Alakazam, -¡pero Buck!

-¿Podrías dejar de gritar? –Pudieron ver de las sombras aparecer una chica con vestido negro y una linterna, quien tenía un Arcanine siguiéndola lealmente, -con esos gritos despertarías a los muertos.

Así pues, cuatro de los cinco entrenadores más fuertes del Battleground estaban reunidos en la ruta 225. Mira, una niña pequeña de cabello rosado y totalmente inmadura, miraba enojada a sus compañeros. Riley (quien era el dueño de Lucario) era un hombre quien decía ver algo llamado aura, algo que la pequeña Mira no entendía muy bien que digamos el concepto. Cheryl era alguien quien podría ser descrita como la miel; alguien completamente dulce y protectora. Finalmente estaba Marley, una chica que usaba ropa negra y un gran moño blanco en su cabello. Era alguien seria y sincera (_demasiado_ sincera diría Mira), pero tenía un buen corazón.

-También nos preocupa Buck, por eso lo buscaremos -dijo Riley y Mira dio una sonrisa tan grande e iluminada, -pero antes de continuar… puedo sentir tres auras poderosas.

-¿Buenas o malas? –preguntó Marley.

-No estoy seguro, -dijo Riley mientras levantaba una mano en la oscuridad, -pero prefiero revisar antes… quédense aquí…

Sin decir una palabra más, el entrenador caminó hacia el oeste con su mano extendida siendo seguido por su Lucario. Mira cruzó sus brazos molesta y refunfuñó algo que no se le entendió muy bien por la velocidad que tomó. Cheryl trató de tranquilizarla acariciándole suavemente su cabeza, mientras que Marley iluminaba sus alrededores buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Frente a ella había una elevación y unos arbustos, después de todo la ruta 225 era conocida por su campo tan irregular.

-No entiendo a Riley, -dijo Mira enojada.

-Solo quiere protegernos… -el Blissey de Cheryl comenzó a ver a sus alrededores.

-Pero habla como si un monstruo de… de… de sangre, lodo y oscuridad apareciera en frente de nosotras, -dijo Mira levantando sus brazos exagerando su argumento.

Pero de repente, una gran masa cayó de la elevación hacia los arbustos y las tres chicas no pudieron evitar gritar. Cuando Marley iluminó a la masa, solo pudieron ver algo de dos metros cubierto de hojas y lodo. Del susto, botaron sus linternas las cuales se rompieron también.

-¡Agh! –gritó Mira, -¡Alakazam!¡Hyper Beam!

Pero cuando cargaba el ataque, un Croagunk apareció de la oscuridad y usó Faint Attack desviando el Hyper Beam.

Caitlin y Alder casi les da un paro cardiaco, Marshal se resbaló y cayó de la colina, pero lo que los asustó fue ver un Hyper Beam aparecer de la nada. Rápidamente se asomaron para ver al Croagunk de Marshal defendiendo a su entrenador de un Alakazam y de otras dos sombras. Rápidamente se resbalaron por la colina y pudieron ver que estas tres sombras tenían Pokemons. Un Arcanine se distinguió entre las sombras y saltó al ataque.

-¡Vamos Beldum! –dijo Caitlin, -¡usa Zen Headbutt!

Así pues, antes que el Arcanine pudiera atacar a Croagunk, Beldum se lanzó a la ataque y logró empujarlo lo suficiente. Marshal se quitó las hojas que tenía en la cara y el lodo para ver la escena de los cuatro Pokemons atacando, pero notó que de la oscuridad salió un Blissey y eso lo hacía tres contra dos. Caitlin miró enojada a Alder y dijo:

-¿Piensas sentarte y ver o qué? ¡Ayúdanos!

-Nah, -dijo Alder encogiendo sus hombros y apoyándose en una roca, -me diste una buena idea por cierto, ustedes peleen.

-¡¿Es en serio?! –dijo enojada Caitlin.

Marshal se dio cuenta que no era hora de pelear por cosas tan bobas, sacó otra Pokeball y un Shroomish se materializó frente a Blissey.

-Shroomish, -dijo Marshal notando la cara molesta de su Pokemón, -usa Growth.

Caitlin quedó boquiabierta, ¡jamás había usado ese ataque! Solía atacar solamente, pero Shroomish sonrió y comenzó a concentrar todo su poder.

Marley, Mira y Cheryl estaban completamente asustadas; tres sombras (quienes parecían estar peleando entre ellas) habían aparecido con Pokemons fuertes y pequeños.

-¡Arcanine! ¡No sedas terreno y usa Flare Blitz! –dijo Marley.

Así pues, Arcanine cargó su boca de fuego y lo lanzó, pero una sombra le comandó a Beldum usar Iron Defense… logró disminuir notablemente su efecto.

-¡Blissey, usa Counter! –dijo Cheryl preocupada.

Justo cuando su Blissey se lanzó para atacar, el Shroomish usó Seed Bomb y logró parar el ataque.

Ambos lados eran poderosos, eso lo notó Alder. Mientras observaba la pelea, decidió detenerla después de un rato al ver que había logrado lo que quería al notar el comportamiento de Shroomish y Marshal.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente, -dijo Alder levantándose de la roca y tomando una Pokeball de su cincho (el cual estaba colgado en su cuello), -Volcarona, ilumina un poco la situación por aquí.

Se materializó dicho Pokemón, el cual extendió sus alas con gracia y comenzó a emitir rayos de fuego iluminando el lugar. Quedaron todos (a excepción de Alder quien ya estaba acostumbrado) ciegos por unos momentos y las tres entrenadoras del Battleground quedaron impactadas por la vista espectacular del único Pokemón capaz de sustituir al sol. Después se vieron unos a otros y Marley dijo:

-¿Ellos no son miembros de la Elite Four?

-¿QUÉ? –dijo Mira confundida, -¿Acaso Aaron, Bertha, Flint y Lucian fueron sustituidos? ¿Y nadie me dijo?

-Me refería a la Elite Four de _Unova,_ -dijo Marley mientras se pegaba en la frente de la vergüenza.

-Oh, fue una terrible equivocación, -Cheryl se inclinó apenada, -lo lamentamos mucho.

-¡Fue su culpa! –dijo Mira señalando a Marshal quien estaba cubierto de lodo y hojas, -¡casi nos mata del susto!

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó preocupada Cheryl ignorando a Mira.

Caitlin y Marshal no respondieron, pues no los conocía a diferencia de ellas. Alder se acercó a sus dos amigos y dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros:

-Solo nos dieron un buen susto, pero estamos bien gracias. Chicos, ellas son entrenadoras distinguidas de Sinnoh, son buenas personas.

-¿Lo sabías desde un principio y nos hiciste luchar? –dijo molesta Caitlin.

-Sí, así es, -Alder solo sonreía, después apuntó a Shroomish, -¿o si no cómo hubiera logrado que pasara eso?

Shroomish comenzó a ser rodeado por una luz brillante, todos observaron impresionados la evolución inesperada. Cuando finalmente se apagó la luz, se reveló a un Pokemón que caminaba en dos patas, tenía una enorme cola y parte de su cabeza era un hongo el cual parecía un sombrero.

-Evolucionó a Breloom –dijo Marshal impresionado, -no me lo esperaba la verdad…

-Verás Marshal, -dijo Alder levantando un dedo, -tú problema no era el poder que tenía Breloom, sino su relación.

Alder se acercó a Breloom y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Lo que lo hizo evolucionar ahora no fue la batalla en sí, -miró a Marshal quien caminaba a dirección de su Pokemón, -fue más bien que se creó una conección entre ustedes. La evolución por la fuerza no es natural, pero aquella relacionada con la conección entrenador y Pokemón es la mejor.

Breloom saltó sobre Alder y paró en frente de Marshal. El Maestro de Pokemons Pelea lo miró y sonrió empuñando su mano en frente del Pokemón. Breloom también empuñó su mano (¿pata?) y chocaron puño con puño. Caitlin sonrió, tenía que admitir que Alder tenía sus formas de enseñar lecciones (aunque la gran mayoría de veces lo haga de una forma extraña).

Volcanora y Alder se dieron repentinamente la vuelta.

-¡Usa Heat Wave! –gritó Alder.

Así pues, el Pokemón tipo fuego emitió ondas de calor y le pegó a un objeto que parecía quererlos atacar. Era un Lucario y un entrenador que se vestía ridículamente parecido a su Pokemón (pensó Marshal).

-¡Riley! –gritó Mira al ver que cayeron vencidos (Lucario completamente noqueado).

-Un solo golpe logró noquear al Pokemón más fuerte que tiene… -dijo Cheryl asustada.

-No hay duda de por qué es el campeón de Unova… -dijo Marley.

-¡Uuups! –completamente apenado, Alder sacó un Max Revive de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Lucario quien se levantó en menos de un segundo. –No sabía que eran amigos de ellas, lo lamento mucho.

-Fue mi culpa, -dijo Riley un poco asustado al ver el poder de Volcanora, -no debí escabullirme entre las sombras… es bueno saber que esas tres auras poderosas son de buena voluntad…

Alder lo ayudó a levantarse y al darse la vuelta todos (incluyendo a los Pokemons) lo miraban boquiabierta.

-Hey, sé que me excedí, -dijo Alder, -pero no me miren como si fuera un Lillipup con brazos de Krabby.

-Creo que es más bien impactados por el poder, -dijo Riley mientras que pensaba en cómo demonios se le había ocurrido esa comparación, -jamás me habían noqueado de un golpe.

-Como dije antes, me excedí, -dijo Alder cruzando sus brazos serio.

Si algo odiaba el campeón era que le tuvieran miedo por su fuerza, prefería ser amado que temido. Siempre se le ha reconocido su humildad, pero Alder lo miraba más bien como no presumir lo que no eres. Él se miraba como un maestro quien no quería que sus aprendices cometieran los mismos errores que él, no como un campeón todo poderoso. Caitlin y Marshal sabían que Alder era poderoso, pero ver a su Volcanora solo les recordaba que era más de lo que pensaban.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó Marley con un tono serio y directo.

-Estamos buscando a unos amigos, -dijo Alder, -¿han visto a los otros dos miembros de la Elite Four?

Los entrenadores se vieron preocupados unos a otros, Mira sintió ganas de llorar y Cheryl la abrazó consolándola.

-Pensábamos preguntarte lo mismo, -dijo Marley, -nuestro amigo Buck habló con ellos hoy y al parecer se fueron para perseguir a un Drifloon… que al parecer apareció por aquí...

Caitlin sintió una mano en su hombro y Lucario levantó sus orejas, la Maestra Psíquica no pudo evitar asustarse y al darse la vuelta miró algo que sus ojos no podían creer:

-¿Un Drifloon y un Froslass? –dijo completamente confundida.

-¿Por qué ese Froslass me resulta familiar? –dijo Alder poniendo sus dos manos en sus caderas.

-Un segundo… -Marshal se acercó al Drifloon y pensó que estos dos Pokemons en el mismo lugar era casi imposible de que fuera una coincidencia, nervioso y asustado pregunto: -¿en dónde están?

El pequeño Drifloon y Froslass tomaron cada uno las manos de Marshal y comenzaron a correr (¿flotar?) a una dirección contraria. Los Pokemons eran rápidos, pero Marshal logró seguirles el paso con una velocidad impresionante. Riley y Lucario levantaron sus manos preocupados y dijeron:

-Siento agonía… mucha agonía y dolor…

Todos comenzaron a correr al escuchar esas palabras…

(Ruta 230)

Cuando Marshal llegó, estaba completamente oscuro y notó que Froslass y Drifloon estaban excesivamente nerviosos. El único que logró seguir su paso fue su leal Breloom y Croagunk. Comenzó a caminar y notó que había cráteres en el suelo. No tenía linterna, así que lo notó cuando su pie cayó adentro de este.

-Estos cráteres se formaron por usar Hyper Beam… -dijo Marshal examinando con dificultad, la luz de la luna era todo lo que tenía.

Notó después que había plantas destruidas.

-Alguien usó Twister… -Marshal miró a Drifloon y Froslass sumamente preocupado, -¿qué pasó aquí?

-¡MARSHAL!

Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver que el camino estaba siendo iluminado por Volcarona y los entrenadores del Battleground con el campeón y Caitlin corrían también. Pero cuando Volcarona se acercó… fue ahí cuando la vio…

-¡SHAUNTAL! –gritó Marshal.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Sé que me van a odiar por cortar ahí el capítulo, pero hey! Es parte del _Drama (música dramática en el fondo). _En fin, antes de dar mis agradecimientos por los comentarios, quiero desearles a todos unas felices fiestas (ni se imaginan cuánto pavo y eggnog disfruté este año). Pero en fin:

Sonamy-Snivy: Ese ditto que tiene Leaf en el manga es lo máximo, lo usa de paraguas y es super genial! Con eso de los Shipping… umm… no tengo muy claro cómo es eso jajaja solo sé que significan parejas pero no tengo idea de cuál sería el de Shauntal y Marshal. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Espero que disfrutes la historia como siempre y lo de Cyrus… jeje… Yo también tuve problema para diferenciar entre hombre y mujer (la verdad hasta que vi que las mujeres llevaban un tipo de "falda" por así decirlo). Oh, las matemáticas! En esa clase era donde más me aburría y casualmente en donde llega mi inspiración e ideas para cuando escribo jajaja. Como siempre, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Jorge: Yeii! Reapareciste! Y sí, suelo subir rápido los capítulos porque me inspiro y me irrita cuando las historias son demasiado buenas y se tardan como un mes por capítulo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora, ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Ya parezco disco roto pero: todo comentario, apoyo y/o sugerencia es agradecida siempre.


	16. Deberíamos Palabra Condicional

_Al darse la vuelta, pudo ver que el camino estaba siendo iluminado por Volcarona y los entrenadores del Battle Ground con el campeón y Caitlin corrían también. Pero cuando Volcanora se acercó… fue ahí cuando la vio…_

_-¡SHAUNTAL! –gritó Marshal._

* * *

**Capítulo 16: _Deberíamos,_ palabra condicional**

Corrió hacia ella, desesperadamente e impactado la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Caitlin se tapó su boca al ver sus alrededores, todo estaba completamente destruido. Pero lo que más la asustó fue ver a un Drapion el cuál cargaba a Grimsley ensangrentado y a un niño no más de 13 años completamente noqueado (¡sino muerto!).

Su Pokemón, Sigilyph, estaba cargando a un señor con chaqueta café quien también parecía estar noqueado. Sigilyph estaba lastimado y a todo su alrededor habían Gyarados completamente vencidos (6 para ser más exactos). Y Marshal tenía entre sus brazos a Shauntal… quien estaba moreteada, ensangrentada y completamente noqueada.

Mira gritó del susto y Cheryl la abrazó mientras ella lloraba al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. Queda de más decir que en ese momento los llevaron al hospital más cercano.

(Al día siguiente)

Lo primero que sintió fue dolor… pero no era un dolor como cuando te duele el estómago, la cabeza o cuando te caes y te raspas la rodilla, más bien eran esos tres juntos añadiendo otros elementos dolorosos. Cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver una luz blanca… después notó que a lado de suyo estaban Alder y Caitlin. Cada uno en un lado de la cama, sentados en una silla. Ambos estaban completamente dormidos, la Lady dormía en reposo apoyándose en su cama y Alder con sus brazos cruzados en su silla. Trató de no hacer ruido, pero Caitlin se despertó:

-Grimsley, -se lanzó a la cama y lo abrazó.

Alder se levantó después y sonrió, puso una mano en su hombro y el Maestro Oscuro dijo débilmente:

-Hey estoy vivo… ¿o estamos los tres muertos?

-No te preocupes, -dijo Alder sonriendo por el comentario, -estás vivo.

-¿S-sha? –pero se vio incapaz de terminar la oración por el dolor intenso en sus costillas.

-Tranquilo, está bien… -dijo Caitlin con una voz suave y dulce. –Marshal la está cuidando.

En otro cuarto, que estaba en el mismo piso, Shauntal se levantó para encontrar a Marshal dormido en una silla de al lado. Sin emitir algún sonido, Shuantal cerró sus ojos otra vez y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior… Fue atacada por Mars y una manada de Gyarados, después logró salir cuando Drifloon y Froslass les abrió paso y Claydol los sacó a todos de la cueva usando Teleport. Pero para su mala suerte fueron tele transportados en medio de la desembocadura del lago y Drifloon llevó cargado a Shauntal y a Looker. Un Sigyliph apareció y los salvó luchando contra los Gyarados mientras que Drapion nadaba con Grimlsey y Buck en su espalda, Froslass cargaba a Looker y Shauntal con Drifloon… fue una batalla intensa.

-¿Shauntal? –la voz de Marshal la sacó de esos pensamientos.

No estaba usando sus lentes, pero claramente podía ver a su amigo preocupado por ella. Sonrió débilmente ya que gritó tanto ayer, que le dolía un poco la garganta.

-Y-yo, yo lamento mucho no haber estado ahí, -dijo Marshal, -lamento tanto que hayas sufrido, no sé qué pasó pero te juro que yo…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando Shauntal se levantó y tomó su mano, después sonrió y dijo:

-No te preocupes… -Shauntal se sonrojó un poco y notó que en su mesa de noche estaba su cuaderno y sus lentes, sin pensarlo lo alcanzó y casualmente también estaba ahí su pluma.

-¿Qué escribes? –le preguntó Marshal.

Pero Shauntal se sonrojó aun más y escondió el cuaderno.

-Necesito saber por si tengo que darle otra moneda a Grimsley, -Marshal se sintió como un científico malvado al usar eso como excusa.

-_Sin los lentes puestos supe que él estaría aquí a mi lado, _-Shauntal hablaba un poco ronca, -_pero lo que en verdad la tranquilizó todo este tiempo fue pensar en él… alguien muy especial._

Marshal se sonrojó un poco e inmediatamente sacó de su bolsillo una moneda y la pasó al otro lado del pantalón. Shauntal era una excelente escritora, pero lo que en verdad le atraía era su personalidad tan dulce y jovial. Todo en ella, desde su dulce cara hasta sus brillantes ojos, era perfecto.

Pero mientras en aquel piso ocurría una escena completamente conmovedora, las cosas no marchaban tan bien un piso arriba. Looker se encontraba hablando con Palmer, quien al enterarse del encuentro de los entrenadores altamente lastimados, se sintió completamente responsable. El oficial tenía vendas por los brazos, cabeza y piernas; sin mencionar las notables banditas que recorrían su cara.

-Así que se esconden en Stark Mountain, -dijo Palmer mientras que su mano recorría su barbilla-. Puede que sepa en dónde se encuentran, pero ir allí y atacar sería un acto estúpido y sin sentido.

-Una pandilla que creíamos vencida, parece haber regresado, -dijo Looker, todavía un poco adolorido por las heridas-. Pero lo que no me explico es lo que descubrí allá adentro…

-¿Y qué fue? –preguntó Palmer preocupado y sabiendo dentro de él a lo que se refería.

-Team Galactic ha regresado, -dijo Looker.

-Imposible, -dijo Palmer-, Cyrus desapareció después de la batalla en Spear Pillar… ¿quién es su líder si no es él?

-Un hombre que solía ser un Comandante de Alto rango, se llama Charon, -Looker se sentó en una silla y recorrió su barbilla con su mano-, la pregunta es… ¿qué quieren con el Battle Tower y Stark Mountain? ¿Qué conexión habrá entre estos dos lugares?

(En el Battle Castle, horas después)

En un castillo tan majestuoso como este, es obvio que muchos sirvientes trabajan en él. Darach conocía a cada uno de los trabajadores (se negaba llamarlos sirvientes ya que sonaba degradante) y todos lo conocían a él. Podía decir que le agradaba a muchos, pero también habían otros que lo miraban con envidia y resentimiento.

_Bueno, quién los culpa _–pensó Darach-, _mi historia debió ser como el de cualquier valet… solo tenía que cuidar a Caitlin. Pero por alguna razón, ella pareció ser más que una Lady._

Caminaba entre los salones del castillo, saludando cálidamente a cada compañero que se topaba. Decidió ir un momento al balcón del salón principal, ya que tenía la mejor vista de todas. Al abrir las puertas, sintió el refrescante aire que lo tranquilizaba de cualquier estrés o problema, pero se impresionó al ver que tenía compañía.

-Al parecer, mi Lady Caitlin se me adelantó, -dijo Darach mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Hola Darach, -dijo Caitlin algo desanimada mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la enorme terraza.

-Temo mucho las molestias, pero… -Darach se puso a su lado y comenzó a observar la vista-, ¿se encuentra usted bien, Lady Caitlin?

-La verdad, no lo estoy –Caitlin se sentía fatal, -mientras dos de mis mejores amigos están en el hospital, yo estoy aquí organizando una boba fiesta que ni siquiera debería de estar organizando yo...

Darach la entendía perfectamente, le enojaba mucho la situación de su amada Lady. Estar en esta situación parecía ridícula, ya que Caitlin tenía algo que muchos no suelen considerar, opciones.

-Darach, no puedo continuar esta gran hipocresía, -Caitlin se dio la vuelta y lo miró directo a los ojos-, ¿tú crees que podríamos mandar cartas de disculpas y cancelar la fiesta?

El valet le costaba mucho creerlo, pues si hubiera ocurrido esto hace años jamás hubiera pensado en cancelar su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Además, su cumpleaños sería mañana haciendo la cancelación todavía más difícil… Pero luego pensó que le importaba más la felicidad de su Lady y dijo:

-Veré lo que pueda hacer, Lady Caitlin.

-¡NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES! –al darse la vuelta pudieron ver a Shauntal y a Grimsley.

-¿Sh-Shauntal? –dijo Caitlin asustada.

-¿No deberían de estar en el hospital, Sr. Mirton y Srta. Anissa? –preguntó Darach sorprendido de ver a Grimsley de pie (se había roto varias costillas).

-_Deberíamos,_ palabra condicional –dijo Grimsley cruzando sus brazos e ignorando el instantáneo dolor en sus costillas-, solo fueron unos golpes, no es que nos dejaran inválidos.

-¡No puedes cancelar tu fiesta! –dijo Shauntal empuñando sus manos-, la verdadera razón por la cual nos mirábamos tan mal era porque estábamos cansados.

-Además no creo que sería buena idea cancelarla ahora, -pudieron ver a Alder y a Marshal salir a la terraza.

_Y todos se unen a la fiesta –_pensó un poco molesto Darach al no poder pasar más tiempo a solas con Caitlin.

-En tu fiesta no solo te divertirás porque es tu cumpleaños, -dijo Alder-, sino también tendremos una reunión con alguien importante al parecer.

-¿Al parecer? –dijo Grimsley cuestionándolo.

-Recibí un mensaje de alguien quien NO me lo esperaba y supuestamente es "secreto" -dijo Alder cruzando sus brazos-, alguien quien por cierto me irrita en todos los sentidos posibles… en fin, vendrá a la fiesta y pienso que se miraría menos sospechoso que el mundo se entere que nos encontramos en una fiesta casualmente, a que organizáramos una reunión. Lo último que queremos ahora es que el mundo se entere y que caigan en el pánico.

-¿Y quién es? –preguntó Shauntal emocionada.

-Si se los dijera, ya no sería secreto, -Alder se dio la vuelta y se dirigió adentro del castillo, en verdad se miraba molesto.

-_Con la duda nos deja, en este lugar encantado, _-Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y miró la vista-, _el encantamiento de una hermosa vista y un futuro desconocido._

Marshal saca una moneda y antes de que Grimsley extendiera su mano, decidió que mejor la metía en su bolsillo del traje. No quería que se moviera mucho entendiendo el dolor de romperse costillas, ya que él más que nadie, sabía el sentimiento.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Darach se dio cuenta que Caitlin no había tomado su té desde que había llegado. Era un hábito compartir esa hora para charlar entre ellos dos y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para ponerse al día… es una lástima que Shauntal y Grimsley estuvieran con ella en aquel momento.

La sala para tomar el té era una acogedora en donde había vitrales en el techo que iluminaban harmoniosamente la habitación. Los vitrales tenían varios dibujos, los cuales nadie jamás se había puesto a analizar, de colores calientes (rojo, café, etc.) que le recordaban a un volcán. La pequeña mesa tenía cuatro sillas y tres de ellas estaban ocupadas mientras que el valet les servía el té.

-Siéntate con nosotros, Darach, -lo invitó Caitlin con una sonrisa.

-Me encantaría Lady Caitlin, pero yo… -antes de que Darach pudiera terminar la oración, apareció uno de los empleados, otro mayordomo que el Valet reconocía bien-. Con permiso.

Mientras se retiraba, Grimsley puso su mano en su bolsillo del traje y sacó una baraja de cartas. Con una sonrisa presumió las cartas que tenían el estampado rojo, negro y azul.

-¿Alguien quiere jugar? –preguntó el miembro.

-¿Traes una baraja de cartas en tu bolsillo? –preguntó Caitlin extrañada.

-Trabajé en casinos por años, -dijo Grimsley mientras las movía con increíble habilidad y destreza, las cartas volaban entre el aire, la mesa y, por supuesto, entre las manos del entrenador, -¿qué esperabas?

_-Las cartas volaban –_comenzó Shauntal mientras movía su cabeza siguiendo sus movimientos-, _las manos bailaban y mi mirada se mareaba…_

-¿Marshal? ¿Marshal? –dijo Grimsley mientras miraba la habitación esperando recibir otra moneda.

Este mayordomo, que llevaba el nombre de Damián, se miraba nervioso y Darach no dudó en preguntarle por qué se encontraba sudando. Cuando escuchó el nombre de ESA persona… sintió un escalofrío tremendo por la nuca. Antes de que el valet pudiera advertirle a su Lady acerca de la visita, alguien entró sin invitación al cuarto de té; Caitlin sintió náuseas con solo verlo.

-¡Sr. Chairman de la Asociación de Sinnoh! –Dijo Damián muy nervioso-, l-le dije que p-podía espe-esperar.

-Ya he esperado casi tres años para este día, -respondió el Sr. Chairman.

El Sr. Chairman de la región de Sinnoh era alguien con muy buena fama por todo el continente, tenía el cabello en forma de helado (busquen fotos si no me creen) y unos lentes redondos y gigantescos cubrían sus pequeños ojos. El único problema era el odio que tenía hacia Caitlin.

-¡Pero qué bella vista! –dijo sarcásticamente el Sr. Chairman-, mientras sus amigos sufrieron un terrible accidente, decide usted tomar el té y organizar una fiesta.

-¡Oiga! –dijo Grimsley levantándose-, sé que Caitlin parece no hacer nada, pero ella hace más de lo que parece y usted… extraño individuo con cabello que parece helado, ¿Quién es usted?

-Enseñe más respeto, Grimsley Mirton de Unova, -dijo el hombre-, soy el Sr. Chairman de la Asociación de Sinnoh, en otras palabras quien firma los cheques de pagos por aquí en Sinnoh y guía entrenadores en los gimnasios.

-Grimsley, por favor, -dijo Caitlin mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo, quien con buenas intenciones trató de defenderla, después se dirigió con el nuevo invitado-, Sr. Chairman, entiendo su enojo y rencor que guarda conmigo… pero necesito que entienda que ahora soy una persona diferente.

-Eso dice usted, pero yo me baso en lo que veo, -el Sr. Chairman sacó una pequeña hoja y se compuso sus lentes-. Fui enviado para ver este fenómeno… miembros de la Elite Four de otra región vienen a la Battle Frontier. Quedamos atónitos, pero fue cuando vi su nombre, Caitlin, que supe que todo esto era otro de sus desastres. Y como tengo entendido, llevan dos facultades el Sr. Mirton y el Sr. Lotto y claro, Caitlin no ha luchado ya que ella seguramente espera ser la última para que le dejen lo que sobre.

-¡Eso fue muy cruel! –Dijo Shauntal-, ¿por qué es así con Caitlin? ¿Qué le hiso ella?

-Huir de Sinnoh, lastimar a la campeona en varias ocasiones, hacernos ver ridículos, destruir mi oficina, trajes y chaquetas, -después miró a Darach con cierta expresión seria y sin emociones-. Pero la más conocida, romper las tradiciones y ser perezosa al poner a su Valet a luchar por ella, mientras solo observaba.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para probar que no soy la misma de antes? –la voz de Caitlin era completamente tranquila.

Lo que sorprendió, incluso a Darach, a Grimsley y a Shauntal era la actitud que tomó su amiga. Si hubiera sido Grimsley el insultado, hubiera tomado una carta y se la hubiese lanzado directo a su cara (algo que aprendió en el casino con los clientes enojados). Shuantal está segura que hubiera explotado y lo comenzaría a insultar.

-Ya que tanto insiste, -dijo el Sr. Chairman haciéndose el desinteresado-. Retará la facultad que yo y la Asociación Pokemón quedamos de acuerdo.

-Acepto, -dijo Caitlin segura.

_Por favor que no diga Battle Castle –_pensó nervioso el Valet-._ Por favor no el Battle Castle._

-Ya que usted hace años decidió crear un desastre y cambiar todo el reglamento, sería justo que ahora enfrentara las consecuencias, -dijo el Sr. Chairman-. Así que usted retará el Battle Castle justo mañana.

_Maldición –_la suerte de Darach parecía estarse agotando.

-¿En el día de su cumpleaños? –dijo Grimsley molesto.

-Así es, -después el Sr. Chairman señaló a Darach-, y usted espero ver que haga su trabajo como Frontier Brain, no como Valet.

-Que así sea –Caitlin se levantó de su silla con un tono tranquilo-, mañana retaré el Battle Castle.

Cuando el Sr. Chairman comenzó a salir de la habitación, se acercó a Darach y le susurró al oído:

-Déjeme decirle, que no solo el orgullo de su "Lady" está en juego… así que será mejor que cuide su trabajo, Valet.

Darach sintió un enorme nudo formarse en su estómago. Le preocupaba el momento que tendría que luchar contra Caitlin, ya que ella era más que capaz de lograr superar el primer obstáculo. No sabía si seguir su corazón y dejarla ganar o hacer su trabajo y vencerla.

(En el hospital)

Palmer seguía en el mismo cuarto en donde habló con Looker, pensando en la cuestión que había plantado el oficial. Mientras él estaba con el doctor haciendo su último chequeo, el magnate se encontraba contemplando la vista en la ventana cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Pudo ver a Darach entrar muy nervioso.

-Woow, ¿te pasa algo…?

-¡Caitlin retará el Battle Castle mañana! –dijo Darach sin dejar terminar a Palmer-. ¡N-no sé qué hacer!

Palmer suspiró profundamente, la verdad temía a que esto pasara. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que era algo inevitable, que algún día Darach tendría que enfrentar a Caitlin en una batalla. Puso una mano en su barbilla y comenzó a pensar…

-Y para empeorar las cosas, -añadió el Valet-, el Sr. Chairman se presentó y mirará todo.

-El Sr. Chairman es un señor amable, ¿cuál es el problema? –pero en unos segundos, Palmer recordó lo que había pasado hace cinco años cuando la Asociación visitó el Battle Castle-. Ups, olvidé todo el drama que pasó hace cinco años, seguramente la debe de odiar ahora.

-Y sí que lo demuestra, -Darach hablaba con un tono molesto con solo mencionar su nombre-, y también me dio una advertencia y una indirecta sobre que podría perder mi trabajo.

-Esto es más serio de lo que pensaba, -dijo Palmer asustado, preocupado por su amigo, se acercó a él y puso sus dos manos en sus hombros-. Entiendo que estés enamorado de Caitlin y no te digo que esté mal; pero en este caso, te lo pido, piensa muy bien en lo que harás.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Dahlia entró al cuarto con una cercha en su mano, la cual estaba cubierta por una bolsa. Con una enorme sonrisa, mientras bailaba caminando, dijo cantando:

-Te tengo una sorpresa Daarach, un traje perfecto para mañana en la fiesta.

-Srta. Dahlia…

-¡SI ME VUELVES A LLAMAR SEÑORITA DAHLIA TE VAS A ARREPENTIR! –dijo la Frontier Brain con un tono amenazante, asustando a Palmer y a Darach.

-DAHLIA –dijo el Valet molesto enfatizando su nombre-, agradezco mucho su amabilidad, pero soy un trabajador del castillo y asistiré a la fiesta como el Valet, no como un invitado.

-¿Pero qué tengo aquííí? –dijo Dahlia cantando mientras sacaba cinco sobres que el Valet reconoció al instante-. ¡Son cinco invitaciones para los Frontier Brains del Battle Frontier! Cada uno trae los nombres de los invitados. Uno para Palmer, otro para Thorton y Argenta, uno para mí y… ¿qué tenemos por aquí?

Dahlia levantó uno de los sobres y apuntó con sus uñas acrílicas estampadas mientras decía:

-D.A.R.A.C.H, si mis ojos no me engañan es una invitación para ti.

Le entregó el sobre y el Valet analizó letra por letra su nombre en el sobre. No podía creer que Caitlin lo hubiera agregado en la lista, ¿o acaso fue un error? Siendo un error o no, tenía que atender ya que no podía ignorar la invitación.

-Toma-, Dahlia le entregó la cercha-, para que no fueras con tu uniforme de oficina retro, te conseguí un traje de verdad.

-¿Uniforme retro? –Palmer se rascó su cabeza-. Sabes, típicamente lo comparamos con un pingüino, solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas. ¿Segura que no has comido más azúcar de lo que deberías?

-¡TÚ OTRA VEZ MOLESTANDOME CON LO MISMO! –Dahlia comenzó a pegarle, aunque sus golpes fueran suaves e inofensivos.

Darach sonrió, podía decir que su visita con sus dos compañeros lo tranquilizó mucho. Pero pensó en lo que le había dicho su compañero y se dio cuenta que ahora tendría que decidir entre el deber y el amor...

Monedas Recolectadas: 038

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Ya se acerca la batalla más esperada de todas: Darach vs. Caitlin, ¡he esperado desde que comencé la historia escribir de este evento! ¡Yeii! En fin:

GUYA: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la aparición! Pensé que sería un buen detalle agregarlos a ellos ya que viven cerca de allí. Gracias por el apoyo.

MS-TaKa: Volcarona.. lo tuve una vez y tengo que decir que es un gran Pokemón! Lo disfruté tanto que valió la pena que evolucionara tan tarde jajaja, ¡gracias por el apoyo, como siempre!

Asdfghjkl: Aprecio que hayas buscado el nombre del Shipping de Shauntal y Marshal y estoy de acuerdo contigo… algo no suena bien con Tattoshipping jajaja y gracias! Espero que hayas tenido un fin de año espectacular.

Como siempre, todo comentario siempre es y será agradecido. Aunque quedé con la curiosidad… ¿qué nombre podríamos nombrar el Shipping entre el luchador y la escritora?

¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS REYES MAGOS!


	17. La Mañana de un Cumpleaños… ¿Perfecto?

_**Capítulo 17: La Mañana de un Cumpleaños… ¿Perfecto?**_

El día comenzó como cualquier otro, la alarma del reloj despertó al Valet y comenzó su rutina diaria. Prendió la ducha y mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, pensó que hoy era un día especial… el cumpleaños de Caitlin. Se sentía culpable por no sentirse tan feliz como debería, más bien sentía miedo y por alguna razón, deseaba que el tiempo se congelara.

No quería luchar con Caitlin, no era por miedo a que se enojara si él ganaba o por el miedo que sentía por perder su trabajo. Simplemente no quería luchar contra ella, sentía un enorme amor y cariño que no le permitiría luchar de la misma forma que lo hacía ante un desconocido.

Entró a la ducha y continuó pensando en qué hacer y al salir y vestirse (poniéndose el pin) se dio cuenta que en su pequeño tocador había un pequeño regalo esperando a ser abierto. Miró rápido el reloj y pensó, con una enorme sonrisa, realizar una actividad que no había realizado en tres años.

…_._

_-Lady Caitlin, la esperan los invitados._

_-No Darach, -dijo una pequeña Caitlin de 9 años-, no quiero ir. _

_El joven Darach de 15 años se acercó a la puerta cerrada del cuarto y se inclinó mientras que la pequeña princesa salía con un enorme vestido abombado de color rosado. Sus ojos azules resaltaban mientras que el temor era más que obvia en su mirada. El Valet, con una sonrisa, le quita unos cabellos que caían en su cara mientras le decía:_

_-¿Alguna razón por la cual la Lady no quiera presentarse en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños?_

_-Porque soy chiquita, -dijo Caitlin tapando su boca avergonzada mirando al suelo-, me asusta que todos sean tan grandes… tengo miedo… y no quiero explotar y que papi y mami se enojen. Solo soy una vergüenza._

_-Lady Caitlin, -Darach estaba a su nivel y levantó su cara delicadamente levantando su barbilla-, le puedo asegurar que usted es todo menos una vergüenza, sus poderes no la hacen inferior. Y estos últimos meses lo ha controlado de maravilla._

_-Es porque tú estás conmigo, -Caitlin miró al Valet con sus enormes ojos azules-. Tú no das miedo aunque seas grande._

_-¿Qué le parece si la pongo a la altura de los demás adultos? –Darach rodeó sus brazos en su pequeño cuerpo y la cargó-, ¿ayudaría en algo?_

_-Solo si no me bajas, -dijo Caitlin-, ya no eres tan grande ahora._

TOC… TOC… TOC…

Caitlin sintió que quería aventar con sus poderes psíquicos a quien fuera quien acababa de interrumpir su sueño. Ese cumpleaños hace 8 años fue el más especial para ella, pues Darach estuvo toda la fiesta cargándola entre sus brazos y nunca se quejó ni un minuto. Se levantó de las almohadas y se peinó un poco para recibir al individuo que imprudentemente interrumpió su sueño…

-Adelante, -dijo Caitlin bostezando.

Al abrirse la puerta, pudo ver ahí al hombre quien una vez la cargó durante horas en su sueño. Con una gran sonrisa, traía una bandeja en su mano que ella supuso que era su desayuno. Esto solía ser algo de todos los días hace años… pero desde que llegó siendo miembro de la Elite, no había hecho esto. Le pareció extraño, pero agradable.

-Buenos días Lady Caitlin, -Darach puso la bandeja en frente de ella, después se dirigió a la cortina inmensa de la habitación y la abrió-, al parecer hace un día hermoso.

Los rayos de luz iluminaron la habitación y la Lady pudo ver en la bandeja su desayuno favorito: yogurt con granola y un enorme plato lleno de frutas y berries, había también un enorme vaso de jugo de Pecha berry que era su favorito. Era obvio que Darach le había preparado el desayuno, pues la única decoración que tenía era una hermosa flor rosada de cerezos. Si sus chefs hubiesen preparado, vendría todo en platos pequeños y casi vacíos ya que siempre se ha dicho que no importa el tamaño, sino el sabor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, -Darach puso una caja pequeña en frente de su Lady, a lado de su comida. Nerviosamente se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, uno con todo el cariño del mundo (no diré universo para no volverlo en una hipérbole).

Caitlin, completamente sonrojada de la acción del Valet, puso a un lado su bandeja con su desayuno y sostuvo su regalo. Estaba envuelta en papel blanco y un enorme moño azul lo rodeaba, delicadamente, quitó el moño y abrió el regalo. Era una pequeña caja de color café quemado, la cual tenía raíces de oro que rodeaban la figura del cubo. Un pequeño cerrojo de color dorado y rosado difuminado en las esquinas. Caitlin observó la caja y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada… fue ahí cuando dio con la idea.

Sacó la llave, la cual colgaba en su cuello, y la introdujo en el cerrojo. Escuchó un _click_ y cuando trató de girarlo para abrirlo, se dio cuenta que la llave todavía daba más para seguir dándole vueltas. Darach observaba todo a su lado, felizmente mientras un pin plateado brillaba con orgullo en su traje. Después de llegar al tope, la Lady retiró su mano y comenzó una música adorable a salir de esta pequeña caja, la cual se abrió automáticamente revelando un pequeño Kirlia que bailaba siguiendo una pequeña trayectoria dentro de la caja.

-Oh, Darach, -Caitlin sentía ganas de llorar-. Es hermoso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Lady Caitlin.

-Darach, -Caitlin dejó a un lado la caja y se levantó de su cama, se lanzó a abrazarlo-. No me digas Lady, soy Caitlin.

-Por supuesto… Caitlin, -Darach la abrazó felizmente de regreso, mientras la música sonaba y ambos se abrazaban, la puerta del cuarto se somató bruscamente y entró Shauntal gritando con un pastel en la mano:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Entraron el resto de la Elite Four, con sombreritos de cumpleaños y con pitos y serpentinas (Alder tenía el sombrero colgando en la punta de uno de sus mechones de cabello, era imposible meter un sombrero allí adentro). Cuando vieron la escena, Shauntal paró de repente y sus compañeros se chocaron con ella y el pastel se cayó de sus manos y Marshal lo tomó rápido antes de que tocara el suelo. Caitlin y Darach se separaron al instante y el único sonido que había en la habitación era la música de la caja.

_-Y con gran vergüenza, _-dijo Shauntal mientras caminaba hacia atrás con sus otros tres amigos-,_ todos se retiran del cuento de hadas…_

Grimsley sopló una vez más el pito y Marshal sacó con una mano una moneda mientras con la otra sostenía el pastel. Salieron del cuarto y Alder (con globos coloridos en su mano) cerró la puerta, avergonzado pero con ganas de reírse. Al cerrar la puerta, Darach abrió su reloj dorado y dijo:

-Son las 6:15, un día largo le espera… Caitlin.

-Adoro que digas mi nombre como debe ser, -la Lady se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Es mejor que me vaya a preparar.

Darach se quedó mudo y dio una reverencia completamente sonrojado por el beso tan dulce que le dio en la mejilla.

_Fue lindo mientras duró –_pensó Darach en la vil interrupción inocente de sus amigos.

Al salir del cuarto, los entrenadores esperaban y los cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron sincronizada mente al valet. Darach dijo incómodo de la escena:

-Caitlin se fue a preparar, les recomiendo regresar dentro de una hora para darle el pastel, con permiso.

Shauntal, Alder y Marshal dieron la sonrisa más grande que su boca les permitiera ya que se sentían incómodos, Grimsley (con el pito en la boca) le dio los pulgares y sopló como diciendo _gracias_. El Valet dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-¿Pueden creerlo? –dijo Shauntal emocionada y notó a sus compañeros completamente confundidos y pensativos-. ¿No lo notaron? ¿En serio?

Todos la vieron confundidos y el silencio respondió a la pregunta de la Maestra de Pokemons fantasmas. Suspiró y dijo:

-¡Darach no la llamó _Lady_ Caitlin! ¡Solo Caitlin!

-¿Y eso nos dice qué…? –dijo Alder esperando a que terminara la frase.

-_Obviamente _algo hay entre ellos dos y finalmente están dando los primeros pasos, -Shauntal sacó su cuaderno-. _Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas: los primeros pasos para el amor tan esperado y la diferencia entre lo que ve los ojos abiertos de una mujer y la mente… cerrada y distraída de un hombre._

-¡Oye! –dijo Grimsley mientras escupía el pito y recibía una moneda-, que ustedes las mujeres exageren cada mini evento que pase, no nos hace distraídos.

-O tal vez: _algunas somos más listas y vemos más allá de la punta del iceberg_, -dijo Shuantal mientras caminaba felizmente apuntándolo en su cuaderno.

-Sheesh mujer, -dijo Grimsley recibiendo otra moneda-, no solo casi destruyes el pastel que hizo Alder, sino también nos insultas y actúas feminista.

-_Retractando mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que solo había uno con la mente a __**oscuras **__entre mis tres compañeros._

-¡PARA DE INSULTARME CON PALABRAS BONITAS! –Grimsley recibió otra moneda y la guardó en el bolsillo.

Marshal y Alder decidieron callar y disfrutar la escena que presenciaban.

(Unas horas después, en el cuarto de Shauntal)

Caitlin estaba preparada, demostrando una hermosa sonrisa con su llave colgando de su delicado y pálido cuello. Entró al cuarto de su amiga para agradecer el pequeño detalle que fue interrumpido al llegar un poco tarde. La pudo ver allí escribiendo y se miraba excesivamente concentrada mirando su cuaderno… parecía ver algo que no le gustaba.

-¿Pasa algo, escritora? –preguntó Caitlin con una sonrisa.

-¡Caitlin! No te escuché entrar, -Shauntal cerró su cuaderno y lo escondió debajo de su almohada, se apoyó en ella.

-¿Me estás ocultando algo? –dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa pícara.

-N-no, -Shuantal se revolvió su cabello y después suspiró-. No me pasa nada en absoluto.

-Me obligas a usar mis poderes y leer tu mente, -Caitlin se sentó a su lado y cerró sus ojos y puso sus dedos en su frente apuntando a Shauntal.

-Tú no puedes leer mentes, -dijo Shautnal con un tono serio, pero sonriendo.

-No que yo sepa, tal vez si podría, -Caitlin tomó una almohada y la abrazó-. Solamente no quiero volarte la cabeza o explotarla al intentarlo así que, mejor nos quedamos con el beneficio de la duda. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé, -dijo Shauntal mientras sacaba su cuaderno-, todo parece estar perfecto y me da miedo cuando las cosas están así.

-¿Con perfecto te refieres ser casi asesinados por una banda de criminales? –preguntó Caitlin.

-Me refería a ti, princesita, -dijo Shauntal mientras abría su cuaderno-. Tengo miedo de ver que todo está bien, porque significa que algo saldrá mal.

-¿Cuento eso como una moneda para Grimsley? –preguntó Caitlin sorprendida por lo lindo que sonó eso.

-Claro, -Shauntal encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia-. Prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Y así será Shautnal, -Caitlin abrazó a su amiga-, no tienes que preocuparte.

Ambas se abrazaron y Shautnal recordó lo que pasaría hoy.

-Cait, ¿qué harás cuando te toque luchar contra Darach? –preguntó Shauntal sin separarse de su amiga.

-No lo sé, -dijo Caitlin asustada-. La verdad no lo sé…

-¿Lo amas?

-…

(Entrada del Battle Castle)

-Bienvenido a la Battle Castle –dijo la señorita de la entrada, pero al ver a quien le hablaba se asustó-. ¿¡L-lady Caitlin!?

-Buenos días, -dijo Caitlin tranquila mientras miradas anónimas la acechaban por todo el lugar-, vengo a retar el Battle Castle y ya escogí a mis tres Pokemons que me acompañaran en este reto.

-P-pase por aquí, Lady Caitlin, -dijo la señorita de la entrada completamente nerviosa.

Aunque ella viviera desde que nació en el castillo, era desconocido estos pasillos para los retadores. Sintió que no conocía su propio hogar y se sintió culpable, sin mencionar que pudo ver presente la ironía de la vida. Cuando entró al lobby (por así llamarlo) de la facultad, fue atendida por alguien quien seguramente viviría los momentos más incómodos de toda su vida…

-Siéntase bienvenida al Battle Castle, Caitlin, -dijo Darach como si no la conociera (acción que sorprendió a la Lady)-. Como parte del reglamento debo de pedirle todos los accesorios que estén usando sus Pokemons. Al terminar el reto se regresarán a su respectivo dueño. Tengo para usted 10 Castle Points, CP, que solamente se pueden usar aquí.

Caitlin sonrió y pudo sentir ese bulto en su estómago que parecía ser incomodidad… ¿qué hacía Darach aquí? Según había escuchado ella, el reglamento cambió cuando ella se fue, ¿acaso esto es parte de la Asociación? No lo sabía, pero decidió entrar al campo de batalla para evadir a su Valet, quien ahora solamente era un mayordomo cualquiera…

Entró a la arena, era más grande de lo que se miraba desde su antiguo trono. Miró arriba para ver el trono vacío y a sus amigos apoyándola en las bancas vacías. Pudo ver que habían varios espectadores (entre ellos el Sr. Chairman y la Elite Four con su campeón).

-Esto debe de ser difícil para Caitlin, -dijo Shauntal sacando su cuaderno.

-Justo aquí y ahora tendrá que enfrentar a su pasado, -dijo Marshal-. Estoy seguro que podrá superar el reto.

-¿Pero podrá con el Sr. Pingüino? –dijo Grimsley, miró a su lado para ver a un hombre con un traje rosado y estampado verde, con unos anteojos verdes y con una forma extraña-. ¡Eeek! ¿¡Tú otra vez!?

-¡Hellooo! –gritó el réferi del Battle Arcade con una voz aguda, tomó la mano de Grimsley y la agitó excesivamente fuerte-. ¡Un gusto verlos otra vez! Aunque en este caso sea fuera de la arena de batalla, ¡jijiji!

Grimsley se comenzó a mover un poco más cerca de Shauntal para alejarse del réferi, le perturbaba que todas las bancas estuvieran vacías y que decidiese sentarse justo al lado de él y sus amigos. Por suerte, los gritos de su amiga lo sacaron de estos pensamientos:

-¡VAMOS CAITLIN!

-¡Tú puedes hacerlo! –gritó Marshal.

-¡Recuerda Cait! ¡Diviértete! –dijo Alder levantando ambos pulgares.

-¡No lo arruines! –gritó Grismley.

Caitlin miró a sus amigos y sonrió sacando su primera Pokeball preparándose para la batalla. Salió del otro lado de la arena su contrincante quien era una chica de vestido blanco, sombrero grande y una mirada plástica.

-Odio pelear contra plebeyos, -dijo la chica del vestido blanco sin saber a quién le hablaba-, más te vale que esta batalla la pierdas para que no me vea tan mal.

-Tus palabras vacías de lujos y perfumes no me intimidan, -dijo elegantemente Caitlin, lanzó su Pokeball-, Beldum, es hora de luchar.

-_P _de patético para ese Pokemón, -dijo la chica sacando una Pokeball-, Jynx, terminemos con esta chica falsa y venzamos este patético lugar.

_Ojala Caitlin la destruya –_pensó Darach mientras levantaba su mano-. ¡Que la batalla comience!

-¡Usa Blizzard lindura! –gritó la chica.

El Pokemón con forma humana lanzó una ráfaga de viento helado, la cual Caitlin ni se molestó en esquivar. Cuando el Pokemón paró, Beldum se sacudió fácilmente el hielo. La chica del vestido blanco se asustó.

-¡Usa Iron Head sin retenerte, Beldum!

Así pues, Beldum se lanzó contra Jynx y le dio un golpe directo en el pecho, el cual fue suficiente para vencer al Pokemón. La chica del vestido blanco dio un grito exagerado mientras cambiaba de Pokeball, mientras que Beldum comenzó a ser rodeado por una luz brillante.

-¿Acaso Beldum está…? –dijo Grimsley señalando el Pokemón.

-¡YEEEIII! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade-, ¡está evolucionando!

Así pues se presentó ante su entrenadora y un poco cantidad de público, un Metang quien relucía con orgullo y poder su ego. Shauntal se levantó y aplaudió, tomó a Grimsley de los dos hombros y comenzó a agitarlo fuertemente:

-¡PARA MUJER QUE ME DESNUCARÁS!

-¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que pasara esto en un libro! –sacó su cuaderno y su pluma mientras que su amigo sentía que se desnucaría-, _hay veces en donde la realidad supera la ficción y hoy, mi buena amiga Caitlin, me enseñó esto._

Marshal, con una sonrisa, sacó una moneda y se la entregó a su compañero quien se frotaba lentamente con su mano su nuca adolorida.

-Es impresionante, -dijo Alder-, apenas estamos en la primera pelea.

-Algo me dice que esto será más intenso y épico, -le respondió Marshal con una sonrisa.

Grimsley extendió su mano para recibir otra moneda aunque Shauntal no lo haya escrito, el maestro de Pokemons pelea lo miró y dijo:

-No cuenta mi comentario.

(En el Hospital)

Mira se encontraba patrullando afuera del cuarto de Buck, caminaba cuatro pasos en frente de la puerta y después daba media vuelta y continuaba su camino sin fin. Su Alacazam seguía el mismo rumbo, pero cuando ella caminaba hacia la izquierda, él lo invertía hacia la derecha. Seguían los pasos firmes y sincronizados, cuando pudieron ver una cara familiar.

-Te miras ridícula haciendo eso, Mira.

-¡Cállate Marley! –dijo la pequeña niña-. Al menos estoy haciendo algo por Buck.

-Sí, ya déjalo, -Marley miró a los corredores-. No falta mucho para que él llegue.

-¿Quién?

-Su hermano.

(De regreso en el Battle Castle, unas cuantas horas después)

Caitlin ya iba luchando por su batalla número 14 y lo estaba haciendo de una forma muy inteligente. Darach estaba observando detalladamente cómo manejaba sus puntos y eso le daba ventaja para saber qué clase de estrategia tenía. Se dio cuenta que se limitaba a recuperar al único Pokemón que estaba usando, su Metang. Se notaba que ahorraba para la batalla más importante, aquella que lo involucraba tristemente.

El Sr. Chairman observaba detalladamente cada movimiento o comando que daba Caitlin, después apuntaba (Arceus sabrá qué) en una libreta. Marshal notó que su Metang tenía mucha defensa, lo cual le daba ventaja sobre casi cualquier oponente. Lo que le sorprendía era ver la conexión que tenía con su entrenadora, pues para ser sus primeras batallas juntos lo hacían muy bien.

Alder notó que la mirada de Caitlin era profunda y tranquila, él más que nadie en Unova entendía perfectamente cómo detectar sus poderes. En esos momentos recordó el día que le hablaron de ella por primera vez… recordó que todos parecían haberse rendido en el caso de la Princesa. Pero miró al Valet siendo réferi y recordó que fue él quien intervino… fue gracias a él que ella logró convertirse lo que es hoy en día. También notó que Shauntal movía muy extraña forma sus piernas, no pudo evitar acercarse a la maestra de Pokemons fantasmas:

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Necesito ir al baño –dijo Shauntal-, pero no me quiero perder ni un momento de la batalla.

-Es mejor que vayas ahora antes de que pelee contra el Frontier Brain, -le aconsejó el campeón.

-Es cierto, -se levantó rápido y comenzó a hacerse paso pisando el pie de Grimsley y recibiendo varias quejas de su amigo-. ¡Ahora regreso!

-Esa mujer quiere matarme, -dijo Grimsley adolorido del pie-. Estoy seguro…

Shauntal corrió al baño y tuvo suerte que estuviera tan bien indicado los lugares. Se lavó sus manos y al verse en su propio reflejo, pensó mucho en cuánto había cambiado desde el día que Caitlin llegó a la Elite Four.

_Es increíble cuánto cambias al estar rodeada de buenas personas –_pensó Shauntal, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir-._Tristemente no todos tenemos las oportunidades que nos rodean y no se aprecian hasta que se pierden… Tengo que recordarle a Grimsley por su próxima moneda._

Salió del baño y abrió la puerta o muy rápido o muy fuerte, pues escuchó que chocó contra algo y se dio cuenta que alguien cayó al otro lado de la puerta. Muy apenada corrió y pudo ver a un muchacho rubio con chaqueta azul. Rápidamente, se hincó a lado de él y lo ayudó a levantarse, al hacerlo dio un gemido de dolor mientras se acariciaba la cara. Al ver a Shauntal, la miró de arriba abajo y le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila:

-¿Conoces Thunderbolt?

De regreso al estadio, Caitlin seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas y tenía a un público completamente entretenido e impresionado. Solo luchaba con Metang, seguramente para entrenarlo. Pero con este Pokemón le bastaba. Alder notó que el estadio se estaba llenando de a pocos y que pronto ya no habría lugar. Marshal decidió apartar el lugar de Shauntal, quien no regresaba por alguna razón… Comenzó a preocuparse pero luego pensó que había ido al baño y que se había comido casi ¾ del pastel de Caitlin, así que seguramente se tardaría más de lo esperado… Mejor dejarla en paz en casos de estreñimiento.

-Ya lleva 19 batallas… -dijo Grimsley-. Solo una más para enfrentar a Mumble…

-Me pregunto qué hará Darach, -dijo Marshal-. Escuché que él era uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh, ya con solo el hecho de ser Frontier Brain ya debe de ser fuere.

-La batalla que tuvo conmigo lo agarré por sorpresa –dijo Alder-. Pero estoy seguro que esta vez tendrá todo calculado…

(En las afueras del Battle Tower)

Palmer estaba saliendo de su facultad y se chocó con otras cinco personas quienes caminaban. Entre todo lo que le estaba estresando hoy en día, esto no parecía ayudar. Dahlia lo estaba esperando supuestamente, pero entre toda la chusma parecía haberse perdido. Pudo ubicarla cuando la escuchó gritar el cual está seguro que incluso la escucharon desde Johto.

-Recibimos tu llamada, ¿pasa algo? –le preguntó Argenta.

-¿Tienen alguna nueva información del pequeño problema? –preguntó Palmer a todos los Frontier Brains.

-No encontré nada sólido –dijo Thorton demostrando su pad-, pero encontré una noticia que podría ser interesante…

Cuando Palmer sostuvo el pad, se dio cuenta que hablaba de un artículo sobre la quejas de un conserje del Game Corner en Veilstone. Leyó un poco más el artículo y hablaba como el excremento de Fearow y Skarmory estaba deteriorando el edificio y hacía su trabajo cada vez más difícil. Palmer miró confundido a Thorton.

-Para esas grandes cantidades de excremento, -dijo Thorton quitándole el pad-, es normal que sea en pleno invierno, ya que todos esos Pokemons estoy seguro que están en Stark Mountain.

-¿Así que supones que emigraron antes de tiempo? –dijo Argenta-. Me refiero, el invierno está comenzando.

-Sí, pero emigran en un mes más para evitar las ráfagas de nieve que vienen del sur… algo los espantó…

-Excelente Thorton, esto nos da la pista que Team Galactic están haciendo algo para espantar a esas cantidades de Pokemons. –Palmer puso una mano en su barbilla y miró al cielo-. Si planean algo, tendrá que ver con Stark Mountain…

-¿A dónde te diriges ahora? –le preguntó Argenta.

-¿Yo? –dijo Palmer un poco apenado-, voy al Battle Castle a ver la pelea entre Darach y Lady Caitlin.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo Argenta-, ¿andamos investigando algo importante y tú decides ir a ver una batalla?

-Wow Argenta, -dijo Dahlia-, no seas así de amargada, yo también lo quiero ver.

-Sería interesante, -dijo Thorton-, según mi pad, Darach tiene 85% de posibilidades de ganar y Caitlin 15%.

Los tres Frontier Brains comenzaron a caminar hacia el palacio con una gran sonrisa, Argenta pensó que podría tomar este rato como un pequeño descanso. Trabajar tanto no es sano tampoco. Mientras caminaban entre toda la multitud, alguien chocó accidentalmente a Palmer y lo botó, sus tres amigos lo ayudaron y cuando vio quién lo había chocado, solo pudo ver una espalda. Lo extraño era el color del pelo de esta persona, tenía un color azul y un peinado completamente extraño….

_¿Podría ser acaso…?_ – pensó Palmer y se dio cuenta que en este momento, el enemigo podría estar entre este gran público. Se asustó por la seguridad de sus amigos y comenzó a mirar toda la multitud muy nervioso. Sus amigos se preocuparon y Dahlia lo tomó de la espalda y lo comenzó a empujar suavemente mientras decía:

-Mejor vamos antes de que lleguemos tarde.

Argenta y Thorton miraron sus alrededores también… nerviosos de que el enemigo los pudiese atacar en cualquier momento.

(En el Battle Castle)

Metang se levantó del último ataque que recibió y la Lady miró frustrada al Pokemón del entrenador. Era su batalla número 20 y miró a su oponente, quien tenía un Camerupt y era su último Pokemón. Su Metang había recibido un Fire Blast y estaba impresionada que hubiese resistido tan bien el golpe. Se peinó un poco y miró su Pokemón:

-Yo sé que puedes hacerlo Metang, confío en ti.

Metang comenzó a ser rodeado por una luz brillante y todos los espectadores comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

-¿Es en serio? –dijo Grimsley-. ¿Ahora está evolucionando?

-¡YEIII! ¡VAMOS CAITLIN! –escucharon la voz de Shauntal aparecer entre tanto público que había en el fondo. Pudieron verla ahí parada en la entrada junto a un muchacho rubio quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién es él? –dijo Marshal al instante.

-Alguien quien te está poniendo celoso –dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa.

La respuesta de Marshal fue poner su mano en su frente y empujarlo hasta el punto de botarlo de regreso a su asiento. Alder miró la batalla y pudo ver que cuando el Pokemón dejó de brillar, cayó al suelo con sus nuevas piernas y ocasionó un terremoto que venció al Camerupt.

-¡Eso fue Earthquake! –dijo Grimsley.

-¡I-N-C-R-E-Í-B-L-E! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade a su lado mientras aplaudía.

-¡Camerupt no puede continuar! –gritó Darach -, ¡Caitlin de la Elite Four es la ganadora!

_Adoro cuando dice mi nombre sin mi título _–pensó Caitlin con una sonrisa, mientras saludaba a todo el público buscando a sus amigos. Regresó al Lobby y esperó al Valet, se dio cuenta que esta sería su batalla número 21… lo cual significaba que ya había llegado la hora.

-¡Excelente trabajo! –dijo Darach mientras entraba-, con esta batalla se le concedió 28 CP y ahora tiene un total de 540 CP… ¿y qué hará ahora?

-Darach, necesito que me hagas una promesa… -dijo la Lady-. Prométeme que lucharás con todas tus fuerzas y si pierdo, pues perderé. Pero no quiero que te dejes ganar.

-Lo que sea por usted, Caitlin… -dijo Darach pensando en el Sr. Chairman y en su Lady.

Shauntal caminó con dificultad entre el público y regresó a su asiento, sus amigos le habían guardado amablemente su lugar y pisando otra vez el pie de Grimsley, se sentó a lado de Marshal.

-¿Acaso te tragó el inodoro? –dijo Grimsley.

-Se los explico luego –dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa, tomó el brazo de Marshal y apoyó su cabeza-. Lo lamento, pero me ponen nerviosa las batallas contra los Frontier Brains.

-Mi brazo siempre estará disponible, -dijo Marshal con una sonrisa, Alder por molestar tomó su otro brazo libre y el maestro de Pokemons pelea lo empujó-. Siempre estará disponible para ti, SHAUNTAL.

Alder y Grimsley se rieron, era demasiado fácil molestar a Marshal. El estadio estaba lleno, el trono vacío y entre el público se encontraban escondidos los padres de Caitlin. Estaban preocupados de su hija, ya que no querían que se viera tan mal en frente de tanto público. Los otros Frontier Brains habían encontrado lugar cerca de la arena y Thorton dijo:

-No entiendo por qué venimos a ver esta batalla, es obvio que Darach ganará.

-Ya que estás tan seguro, -dijo Dahlia-, te apuesto un helado a que Caitlin le gana a Darach.

-¿Colorantes congelados con químicos saborizantes? –dijo Thorton-, lo que sea para probar que yo tengo la razón.

Caitlin se preparó en su lado de la arena y pudo ver a tantas miradas anónimas que sintió ese dolor de cabeza instantáneo que la había metido en muchos problemas. Respiró profundo y sacó su primera Pokeball. Fue ahí cuando lo vio entrar, tranquilo y orgulloso como siempre lo ha hecho.

-No puedo expresar mi honor al luchar contra usted, Caitlin, -dijo Darach sacando su primera Pokeball-. Mi primer día estaba ante una pequeña princesa, pero hoy veo con orgullo a una entrenadora orgullosa quien logró salir adelante… Pero también hoy, no seré su Valet, sino su oponente.

-Que así sea durante toda la batalla, -Caitlin lanzó su Pokeball revelando a Metagross.

-Lucharé con todo solo por el respeto que tengo ante usted… -lanzó su Pokeball y salió Staraptor volando velozmente por el aire-. ¡En garde!

Monedas Recolectadas: 045

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Saben, tenía toda la buena intención de incluir la batalla en este capítulo, pero cuando me di cuenta que ya eran 15 páginas pensé que me saldrían más de 20 si escribiera la batalla así que lo pondré en un capítulo aparte.

Jorge: es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí leyendo la historia y aquí te tengo la continuación gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Manueldiamond: primero quisiera agradecerte enormemente por la buena calificación que le diste a mi historia, ¡me gusta cuando alguien disfruta lo que yo disfruto al escribirlo! Y con tu idea: me gusta eso de que aparezca Diamond, Pearl o Platinum (suponiendo que te refieres a los de los mangas), pero yo pienso que ya tengo el lugar perfecto para alguno de ellos más adelante ;) ¡gracias por la idea y el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: ¡Yo quiero ese juego! Los dos que mencionaste, mejor dicho tres jajaj yo no tengo Black and White 2 todavía, tengo que seguir ahorrando para comprármelo más adelante. Y sí, me enteré de Pokemón Y&X, se miran geniales y salen hasta Octubre de este año, lo que me da mucho tiempo para ahorrar para un 3DS (tengo el primer modelo, aquel gris grande que sacaron en el 2005). El Equipo Álgebra… jajaj me mataste con esa ajajajjajajaa y a mi tampoco me dan nada de los reyes, antes me daban útiles escolares como regalos… ¡Gracias siempre por tu apoyo!

MS-TaKa: Tengo que admitirlo, tú y Asdfghjkl tienen algo con adivinar lo que voy a escribir… ¿acaso soy tan predecible ? Jajajaj son bromas pero bueno, gracias siempre por apoyarme con mi historia y espero que lo estés disfrutando. Te mando saludos hasta Nicaragua :)

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es aceptada y agradecida.


	18. Entre el Deber y el Amor No hay Elección

_-Lucharé con todo solo por el respeto que tengo ante usted… -lanzó su Pokeball y salió Straptor volando velozmente por el aire-. ¡En garde!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: Entre el Deber y el Amor, ¡No hay Elección!**_

Caitlin lanzó su Pokeball y Sigilyph salió a toda velocidad y con gran elegancia al campo de batalla. La gran mayoría de espectadores quedaron asombrados al ver dicho Pokemón, pues no era uno muy común que digamos.

-¡Rodea a tu enemigo con Ice Beam, Sigilyph! –gritó Caitlin, esperando a terminar la batalla lo antes posible.

-¡Esquívalo con Double Team! –gritó el Valet.

Así pues, enormes ráfagas de vientos helados salieron de Sigilyph y trataron de pegarle a Staraptor, pero era casi imposible ya que la velocidad del Pokemón era impresionante.

-¡Usa Return! –dijo Darach.

-Esa ataque depende de cuánto el Pokemón quiera a su entrenador, -dijo Shauntal-. _Es como una ataque que demuestra una prueba de amor…_

-Qué cursi, -dijo Grimsley a su lado, cuando extendió su mano Marshal no le dio una moneda.

-No cuenta, Darach no es parte de la Elite Four de Unova.

Grimsley se limitó a mirar a su compañero y hacerle una mueca de burla.

El Pokemón se preparó y lanzó su ataque y al tocar a Sigilyph, cayó gravemente herido al suelo.

-Debe de amarlo entonces… -dijo Alder completamente sorprendido de la gravedad del golpe.

-Sigilyph, trata de usar Ice Beam una vez más –dijo Caitlin muy nerviosa.

Sigilyph sacó algo escondido y con su cola sostuvo un tipo de artefacto el cual puso en su ojo y apuntó. Dio un disparo perfecto, pues cayó el Ice Beam en Staraptor. Un golpe fue suficiente para vencerlo, pero Sigilyph parecía estar muy herida también.

-¡Staraptor no puede continuar! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade que parecía haber saltado a la arena-. ¡Sigilyph gana!

-¿A qué hora saltó allá abajo? –dijo Grimsley asustado.

-Pues parece ser más rápido que tú, Draculita, -dijo Marshal.

Darach, ignorando la extraña incomodidad del réferi quien saltó a tomar el puesto (cuando ya había alguien quien podría hacerlo), regresó a Staraptor y dijo:

-Es bueno ver que usó los Wide Lens que alquiló de una forma inteligente, ¡pero necesitará más que eso para ganar! ¡Vamos Empoleon! ¡Termina esto con Blizzard!

-Sigilyph, usa Fly para evadir el ataque, -dijo Caitlin nerviosa, sabiendo que ese era su mejor Pokemón.

Salieron ambos a gran velocidad y aunque Sigilyph volara por la arena, Empoleon logró alcanzarlo con sus rayos y lo congeló por completo. Caitlin se asustó demasiado y no pudo evitar taparse la boca del susto. El Sr. Chairman quedó impactado por la acción de Darach, no esperaba que fuera así con ella.

-¡Sigilyph yaaaa no puede cooontinuar! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade cantando un poco asustado-. ¡Empoleon gana!

_Necesito pensar en algo… y rápido –_Caitlin sacó su segunda Pokeball y al lanzarla al aire se reveló pues su Metagross-. ¡Vamos Metagross! ¡Usa Earthquake para vencer a Empoleon!

-¡Usa Earthquake también Empoleon! –gritó Darach.

Y fue así como ambos Pokemons saltaron al mismo tiempo y al realizar el ataque al mismo tiempo, ambos cayeron lastimados… pero Metagross parecía estar más herido. Caitlin comenzó a sentirse extremadamente nerviosa, casi olvida que Darach era también uno de los entrenadores más fuertes de Sinnoh.

_-Ambos atacan, ambos tiemblan y solo uno cae, _-dijo Shauntal.

Marshal le entregó la moneda antes de que Grimsley se quejara.

-¡R-rápido Metagross! ¡Usa Zen Headbutt! –gritó Caitlin nerviosa.

El Pokemón saltó al ataque, pero Empoleon quedó inmóvil esperando a que Darach le dijera algo. Parecía tranquilo y Caitlin tenía un pésimo presentimiento al igual que sus compañeros.

-¡Algo no está bien! –gritó Shauntal mientras abrazaba cada vez con más fuerzas el brazo de Marshal.

-¡Nadie apuesta si sabe que va a perder! –dijo Grimsley-, ¿o acaso la está dejando ganar?

El Sr. Chairman observaba muy bien esta acción, ya que esto determinaría si Darach se estaba dejando o si simplemente era parte de la estrategia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con el Pokemón tipo agua, este saltó y esquivó el ataque.

-¡Ahora Empoleon, Hydro Cannon! –gritó Darach.

-¡Por Arceus! –dijo Alder-, ¡ese es el ataque más poderoso tipo agua!

Empoleon cargó y salió un enorme disparo de agua sobre Metagross, el ataque fue tan fuerte que el pobre Pokemón quedó un poco enterrado en la arena. Caitlin se asustó y tapó su boca de nuevo, pero esta vez con una expresión que dejaba claro que sentía miedo. Darach miró al suelo para no ver a Caitlin así….

-¡M-metagross no puede continuar! –dijo el réferi, -¡Empoleon gana!

-Recuérdenme jamás molestar a Darach otra vez… -dijo Thorton mientras pensaba en todos los apodos que le había puesto al valet.

-Es más fuerte de lo que piensas Thorton, -dijo Palmer-. Por suerte tiene humildad y sabe cuándo ser orgulloso.

-¿Quién crees que gane la batalla? –preguntó Argenta mientras levantaba sus lentes oscuros.

-Ya les dije, 85% Darach y 15% Caitlin, los números no mienten.

-Pero si ignoran el corazón… -dijo Dahlia en bajo, solo lo suficiente como para que Palmer escuchara.

-Esto es entre el deber y el amor… -le respondió Palmer a Dahlia, asegurándose que solamente ella escuchara.

El Sr. Chairman quedó convencido de que Darach no estaba jugando y que en verdad estaba dando una batalla digna de un Frontier Brain. Pero este buen hombre con mala actitud no haría su conclusión final hasta que se estableciera quién es el ganador y quién es el perdedor. Caitlin sacó su última Pokeball… la miró y le dio un pequeño beso.

-¡Vamos Gothitelle!

Se materializó dicho Pokemón y miró a su contrincante algo nerviosa, pues todavía recordaba a Empoleon. Con gran elegancia, se presentó ante él orgullosa y lista para luchar.

-¡Usa Signal Beam! –dijo Darach.

-¡Rápido Thunderbolt!

Por suerte el ataque de Gothitelle fue más rápido que el de Empoleon y al pegarle fue suficiente como para vencerlo. Se dio cuenta que ahora era uno contra uno, la muerte súbita. Pensó que Gothitelle tenía desventaja contra tipo fantasma y recordó que tenía un Pokemón perfecto para obtener la victoria, buscó en su cincho la Premier Ball que contenía a aquel Pokemón que nadie sabía que él poseía. Era perfecto ya que este sabía un ataque fantasma…. Pero al verle la cara a Caitlin, no pudo dejar que el deber le ganara al corazón y rápidamente tomó la Pokeball clásica que estaba al lado de la Premier Ball.

-¡Vamos Gallade! –gritó Darach revelando a su último Pokemón.

Caitlin miró a su valet, quien ahora estaba al otro lado de la arena. Sus miradas se cruzaron y todo un pasado pareció revivir en esta escena, todo esto pasó antes de que Darach gritara:

-¡Usa Night Slash!

Fue un golpe crudo, fuerte y sin piedad; después de todo Darach no parecía haberse contenido en ningún momento. Shauntal escondió su cara en el brazo de Marshal, Thorton sonrió al ver que él tenía la razón y Palmer y Dahlia se vieron entre ellos dos, asombrados ya que esperaban otra cosa completamente diferente… Antes de que el réferi pudiera declarar esta batalla como terminada, Gothitelle se levantó y todo el público miró asombrado este evento.

-¡Ahora usa Shadow Ball! –dijo Caitlin con toda la confianza en el mundo.

Gothitelle cargó todas sus fuerzas en el último ataque y al pegarle a Gallade, logró noquearlo.

-¡Gallade no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es Caitlin, de la Elite Four de Unova!

El público estalló en aplausos y Thorton dio un grito de frustración. Palmer observó al Pokemón de Caitlin y dio una enorme sonrisa.

-No me fije en eso… -dijo Palmer.

Dahlia observó a Gothitelle y notó un Focus Band alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Fue así cuando se dio cuenta de que al final, Darach _tenía _que saber de los accesorios que pidió prestados Caitlin. Se dio cuenta de que Darach tomó su lugar tradicional para no solo observar el estilo de batalla de su Lady, sino para hacer una estrategia que dejara al Sr. Chairman convencido, pero lo más importante: dejar que Caitlin ganara esta batalla con toda la razón del mundo.

-Entre el deber y el amor… no hay elección… -dijo Dahlia con una sonrisa.

-Y una vez más, el pingüino demuestra ser más que solo un entrenador con talento, -dijo Palmer, dándose cuenta que solamente ellos dos sabrían la verdad detrás de la batalla.

Caitlin gritó de la felicidad, típicamente no lo hacía pero esta vez lo hizo. Su Gothitelle se lanzó hacia su entrenadora y se abrazaron, Shauntal literalmente saltó de los asientos casi dándole un paro cardiaco a sus amigos y al réferi. Se abrazaron, gritaron y celebraron… sin jamás realizar que Darach desde un principio sabía que iba a perder. Él, desde su lado, solo sonrió y ayudó a Gallade a levantarse, quien al final no se miraba tan malherido.

-Gracias Gallade, -le susurró Darach antes de regresarlo a su Pokeball.

Un mayordomo se acercó a Darach y le dio una pequeña caja de cristal, la cual contenía la estampilla oficial del Battle Castle. Se acercó a Caitlin quien fue soltada por su Pokemón y Shauntal, todo el público se calló y Darach dijo:

-Por su gran victoria en esta batalla, tengo el humilde honor de darle esta estampilla. Con su talento superlativo, le entrego su merecido conmemorativo, -al abrir la caja, Caitlin miró con gran felicidad aquel pequeño pedazo de papel… lo vio con orgullo ya que ella lo había ganado.

-¡Toma Caitlin! –dijo Grimsley mientras saltaba de los asientos y le entregaba a la Lady el Vs. Recorder.

Fue así como puso con orgullo la tercera estampilla, pero miró a Darach y había algo diferente en él… algo que no había visto en tantos años y sentía una enorme necesidad de expresarlo. Pero decidió limitarse a darle una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que iluminó el corazón de Darach. Extendió su mano y el Valet la tomó con toda la delicadeza del mundo.

-Creo que alguien me debe un helado, -dijo Dahlia a Thorton mientras le tocaba la cabeza con su dedo para desconcentrarlo, ya que miraba tan fijamente su pad.

-Por Galvani… -dijo Thorton furibundo mientras seguía buscando cuál fue su error.

(Unas horas después)

En el Battle Castle se encontraba una biblioteca famosa la cual era muy bien conocida por la colección de libros que tiene. Fue un error de Caitlin mencionarle a Shauntal tal lugar cuando tenían prisa, ya que su cita en el salón sería en cuarenta minutos. Después de todo, esta noche sería la fiesta de Caitlin, la cual fue organizada por ella misma con la ayuda de sus amigos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a varios pisos abajo; ésta, con forma de caracol, tenía la esencia perfecta para un libro. Grimsley las acompañaba ya que tenía mucha curiosidad de ver la biblioteca, por alguna razón, Marshal y Alder no podían. No le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron bajando hasta que encontraron unas puertas enormes.

_-¿Qué nos esperará? ¿Acaso el conocimiento o algo más asombroso? No lo sabían hasta que abrieran las puertas, -_dijo la escritora con su pequeño cuaderno y su pluma.

-Si sigo así, ganaré la apuesta –dijo Grismley con una sonrisa.

Caitlin sonrió y abrió las enormes puertas, revelando una vista tan impresionante que a la escritora se le cayó su cuaderno. Eran enormes libreras, ocupaban todo un corredor que se perdía en la vista de cualquiera y habían tantos libros que parecía un campo de sabiduría y letras. Shauntal pegó un grito y Grimsley tapó su boca.

-¡Por Arceus mujer, es una biblioteca! _¡Shhh!_

-¡Esto es el paraíso de libros! –Dijo Shauntal emocionada mientras caminaba entre las estanterías-. ¿Qué tanto tienen?

-Bueno, coleccionamos libros antiguos, pero también tenemos modernos, -Caitlin caminó un poco más rápido-. Incluso tenemos unos tuyos por aquí.

-¡Qué honor! –dijo Shauntal emocionada.

Mientras caminaban, Caitlin se dirigió a una librera, en donde trató de tomar uno de los libros de Shauntal, pero por alguna razón estaba atascado. Continuó jalando hasta que escuchó:

-¡Ya viste! Es una señal, ¡Arceus no quiere que lea libros! –era una voz masculina que se escuchaba al otro lado de la librera.

Los tres miembros de la Elite Four se asomaron y pudieron ver a dos individuos. Uno era rubio con chaqueta azul mientras que el que tenía el libro de Shauntal en su mano era un muchacho pelirrojo (estilo afro exagerado) con camisa amarilla.

-Hola Shauntal, -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Volkner! –dijo la escritora con mucha emoción.

-¿Se conocen? –dijo Grimsley extrañado.

-Así es, nos conocimos cuando fui al baño. Incluso tuvimos una batalla.

Grimsley fue ahí cuando entendió por qué había tardado tanto en ir al baño. También recordó la cara de Marshal cuando sentía celos… era divertida esa cara ahora que lo pensaba.

-La cual fue muy emocionante, mi nombre es Volkner -el pelirrojo a su lado aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención, Volkner con un tono diferente dijo:- Y él es Flint, o pueden llamarlo cabeza de muffin si quieren.

-¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!? –Le dijo Flint mientras empuñaba su mano en frente de su cara, pero fue interrumpido cuando vieron una figura alta y delgada acercarse a ellos, tenía lentes morados y cabello morado-. ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Claramente estoy presenciando un milagro, -dijo el hombre mientras ajustaba sus lentes-. Tienes un libro en tu mano y no son revistas de camiones, caricaturas o deportes.

-Yo también puedo leer y a esas caricaturas se les llaman _comics_ -Flint miró a Shauntal de pies a cabeza y se acarició su barbilla-. ¿Te conozco? Juraría verte en otra parte…

Volker y el individuo con lentes morados se pegaron en la frente. El sonido del contacto entre la manos y las frentes retumbó por toda la biblioteca.

-Te daré una pista, -dijo el individuo-. Mira el libro que tienes.

Flint abrió el libro y miró la biografía de la autora, cuando lo vio pareció sorprenderse. Miró a Shauntal y volvió a ver el libro.

-¡Un segundo! Eres igual a la chica del libro.

-Es tal vez porque ella lo escribió, -dijo Volker.

-¡Wow! ¡Son muchas páginas! –Flint sonrió y tomó la mano de Shauntal-. Es la primera vez que conozco a una escritora.

-Es la primera vez que tocas un libro… -dijo el individuo.

-¡CALLATE LUCIAN!

-Quisiera presentarles a mis amigos, -dijo Shauntal-. Ella es Caitlin y él es Grimsley.

-Miembros de la Elite Four de Unova, -el tal Lucian extendió su mano derecha (ya que en la izquierda tenía un libro)-. Es un honor conocerlos.

-Sabía que reconocía esa cara, -dijo Shauntal mientras tomaba su mano-. Eres Lucian de la Elite Four de Sinnoh.

-Es muy famoso por su gran conocimiento, -dijo Caitlin mientras tomaba su mano-. Y uno de los mejores entrenadores de Pokemons psíquicos.

-Es extraño, -dijo Grimsley mientras miraba a Volkner-, estaba seguro que el otro miembro de la Elite Four de Sinnoh tenía cabello verde…

-Me estás confundiendo con Aaron, -dijo Volkner-. Él está en el primer piso y Bertha está en Kanto visitando a su hermana, creo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que seas un líder de gimnasio y te enteras de las cosas antes que yo? Son mis compañeros, -se quejó Flint.

-Eso es simple, -Lucian se arregló sus lentes-. Volkner sí pone atención de lo que dice Cynthia.

-No te metas cuatro ojos.

-¿La Srta. Cynthia está aquí? –dijo Caitlin emocionada.

-Sí, creo se encuentra en el primer piso con Aaron, -dijo Lucian.

En ese instante, Caitlin corrió hacia el primer piso. Así dejó a sus amigos y a sus nuevos conocidos cuando pudo reconocer la figura alta y el cabello rubio que merodeaba por los pasillos. Caitlin se lanzó a abrazarla y fue allí cuando obtuvo un abrazo de respuesta.

-¡Caitlin! –dijo Cynthia-. ¡Qué grande estás! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Es increíble que estés aquí, -dijo Caitlin con una gran sonrisa.

Después de convivir tanto tiempo con Cynthia, llegó a quererla. Antes de que conociera a Alder, la campeona de Sinnoh trató todo para ayudarla y al final pararon siendo grandes amigas. El joven quien estaba a su lado, era de cabello verde y parecía un niño a comparación de Cynthia. Se presentaron y fue ahí cuando supo que él era el supuesto Aaron.

-¡Creí reconocer esas extensiones a la distancia! –escuchó una voz ronca acercarse.

-¡Pero miren quién llegó! –dijo Cynthia con un tono sarcástico-. Si acaso es la última persona que me puede criticar mi cabello.

-¿Soy el último?

-Por favor Alder Adeku, tu cabello parece como una mutación genética, -dijo Cynthia mientras señalaba el cabello del campeón de Unova-. Me refiero, cuando estaban formando tu código genético, seguramente hubo una explosión para que saliera así.

-Quédate con tus extensiones, lo mío es natural, -dijo Alder mientras pasaba una mano por su indomable cabello.

Con él se encontraba Marshal, quien al igual que Aaron, quedaron sorprendidos de su forma de hablar. Alder solía respetar a las mujeres (lo cual muchos lo confundían como coqueteo), pero con Cynthia parecía ser diferente. Marshal preguntó por sus otros compañeros y Caitlin le indicó que estaban en la biblioteca.

-Mejor voy contigo, -dijo el joven Aaron-. No quiero estar en medio de esta pelea.

-Nadie se está peleando, -dijo Cynthia-. Solo somos extremadamente sinceros el uno con el otro… y por cierto, este cabello es natural, _Ginger-Freak…_

-Y ahora comenzarán con los apodos, -dijo Marshal-. Los veo en la fiesta.

-¡Es cierto Cait! –dijo Alder mientras la tomaba de los hombros-. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Vete ya a preparar!

-P-pero quería hablar con Cynthia antes, -se quejó Caitlin.

-Estará aquí hasta el final de nuestro viaje, tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con ella, ve y ponte bonita antes de la fiesta, -dijo Alder mientras ligeramente la empujaba. Cuando se fue, Alder suspiró-. Detesto que esté pasando esto.

-¿Te refieres a que Team Galactic parece haber regresado? –dijo Cynthia.

-Sí… lamento que esto suene poco profesional, pero necesito preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué si en verdad tu cabello es una mutación genética? No te preocupes, eres parte de la evolución supongo….

-Hablando en serio, -dijo Alder tratando de ignorar sus comentarios-. Podríamos por esta noche, solo por esta noche no hablar del Team Galactic. Quiero que Caitlin disfrute su fiesta y la Frontier Brain del Battle Arcade me habló de una sorpresa que tienen preparada. Ahora Marshal fue a hablar con los otros de la Elite Four para que estén enterados y ayuden… ¿me harías el favor de no hablar de eso?

-Por supuesto, -dijo asombrada Cynthia, ya que era raro cuando Alder se ponía así de maduro con ella-. Con gusto trataré de ayudarte en la fiesta con no hablar al respecto. Ahora si me disculpas, me iré a cambiar. Por cierto, el primero que invite a bailar al otro tendrá que comprarle un helado, quien por cierto será a mí por supuesto. Te veo después, altote.

-Tú y tus apodos… ¡un momento! –dijo Alder pensando en lo que había dicho Cynthia-. ¡Yo no te sacaré a bailar en ningún momento y no pienso hacerlo!

(Esa noche)

Caitlin se encontraba en su habitación, tenía una bata puesta ya que es normal que al ser peinadas, es más recomendable usar ropa que sea fácil de quitar para no arruinar el peinado y/o el maquillaje. Mientras se miraba al espejo, contemplando el maravilloso peinado que le estaban realizando en ese momento, entró su madre a la habitación.

-Hola cariño, -dijo la madre-. Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Traía con ella una caja de joyería, el cuál abrió y reveló un enorme collar de oro con un zafiro exageradamente grande en el centro, con otros pequeños zafiros que colgaban alrededor como gotas de lluvia. Caitlin miró el collar y no pudo evitar pensar en el peso que darían tantos quilates.

-Madre, es hermoso… pero ya tengo mi collar, -dijo Caitlin mientras le enseñaba la pequeña llave de oro con la gema rosada que humildemente colgaba de su cuello-. ¿Acaso no es hermoso?

-Sí… es lindo… para usarlo de vez en cuando, -su madre se acercó a su hija con el collar en la mano, al instante las sirvientas se alejaron y la madre le desabrochó el collar-. Pero esta noche es algo muy especial, así que usa este collar que representa a nuestra familia.

_Un montón de ricachones quienes prefieren presumir todo… _-pensó Caitlin mientras abría su mano para que su madre le diera su hermosa llave.

-Hoy vendrán familias muy importantes en el mundo Caitlin, incluso vendrá el hijo de un importante inversionista del Silph Co. –la madre de Caitlin puso el collar de oro y zafiros-. Deberías de hablar con él, su nombre es Peter Silvercomposta.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Caitlin, le pareció muy simpático el apellido. Su madre, enojada la miró.

-Caitlin, es hora de que madures y que te des cuenta de la realidad. Él es un importante individuo con un futuro brillante y tú eres una princesa.

-Soy Caitlin, miembro de la Elite Four de Unova…

-Basta de inmadureces y ve a la fiesta, -la madre salió de la habitación y somató la puerta.

Las sirvientas se acercaron a Caitlin y continuaron peinando su cabello rubio y macizo. Se vio al espejo y sintió tristeza… pensó que al regresar se sentiría feliz de ver a su madre, pero ahora recordaba que sobre todo ella, era una de las razones por la cual fue tan difícil de controlar sus poderes. El collar era pesado y el zafiro era más grande que sus ojos… demasiado grande…

Cuando finalmente terminaron con su peinado y comenzaron a recoger todos los instrumentos, alguien somató la puerta casi provocándole un paro cardiaco a todas.

-¡CAITLIN! –era Shauntal, quien le costó reconocerla ya que tenía el pelo completamente planchado y su fleco estaba recogido. También estaba usando lentes de contacto. -¡TENGO UN GRAN PROBLEMA!

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Caitlin, sin casi reconocer a su propia amiga.

-Tengo este vestido negro, -entró la maestra de Pokemons fantasmas al cuarto y enseñó los dos grandes vestidos largos-. Pero pienso que uso demasiado ese color y hoy quiero verme especialmente especial.

-¿Confías en mi? –Le preguntó Caitlin mientras iba a su armario y sacaba otro vestido largo-, es mío pero con todo gusto te lo presto.

-¡Adoro este color! –Dijo emocionada Shauntal-. Es una tonalidad que jamás había visto… ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!

Monedas Recolectadas: 047

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 02

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Estoy separando este capítulo con el de la fiesta porque me di cuenta que apenas llevo el principio de la fiesta ya escrito y ocupa más de cuatro páginas jajaa En fin:

Jorge: Creo que el capítulo respondió tu pregunta ¡Gracias por el comentario y apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Que dejes un review en cada capítulo es algo muy especial para mi así que agradezco mucho tu apoyo. ¿Cuál imagen? Tengo curiosidad de ver la imagen de Shauntal con Volkner jeje y si alguien pudiera adivinar respuestas en los exámenes, sería la persona más afortunada en la clase supongo jajaja gracias siempre por tu apoyo. Y suerte con tus propósitos de año nuevo!

MS-TaKa: Yo también adoro a Kirlia! Desde la primera vez que vi a Ralts en Ruby cuando ayudas a Wally me enamoré del Pokemón. Siempre agradezco tus comentarios en cada capítulo y estoy feliz de ver que estas disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo la disfruto de escribirla.

Una vez más, agradezco todos los comentarios y las sugerencias.


	19. La Fiesta de los Sueños

Notas del Autor:

Yo sé, típicamente hago esto al final del capítulo… pero bueno una vez que lo haga al revés no creo que sea malo. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Me equivoqué en el último capítulo, tenía que poner Facultades Vencidas o Retadas: 03 (¡Gracias MS-TaKa por decírmelo!) así que quien lo notó…. ¡lo siento! Se me olvidó por completo cambiar eso ya que bueno… estaba muy emocionada escribiendo este capítulo jeje. _**Advertencia**_, hay pequeños insultos así que si alguien se incomoda con los insultos.. me disculpo de una vez jajaja En fin:

MS-TaKa: ¡Perdón por equivocarme! Me distraje tanto escribiendo que decidí separar la fiesta del último capítulo… imagina, llevaba más de seis hojas y ni era la mitad jajaj ojala disfrutes la fiesta Oh, y por cierto, en el animé ponen a Alder coqueteando con Cynthia y no sé, pensé que sería más divertido ponerlos con rivalidad, ya que tienen cara de opuestos. Gracias por el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Yeii tú y yo tenemos el mismo problema! El negro tiene muy mala fama cuando en otras culturas significa clase y tradicional, en esta parte del mundo lo relacionan con deprimidos y todo eso… pero me encanta el negro y por eso tengo Pokemon White; por Zekrom jaja disfruta el cap y siempre gracias por el apoyo.

Gracias a todos quienes ponen reviews, pues eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo así que cualquier comentario o sugerencia, siempre es agradecida.

* * *

_**Capítulo 19: La Fiesta de los Sueños, La Cruda Realidad y Unas Cortinas muy Interesantes.**_

El castillo iluminaba la Battle Frontier esta noche. Con sus luces que superaban la brillantez de la luna y con todos los invitados elegantes que ingresaban al palacio, parecía ser esta la noche de un baile de sueños. En la enorme entrada, los atendía siempre algún sirviente con una enorme sonrisa.

Llegaron entre los invitados Palmer, que llevaba puesto un traje de color gris tirando para negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca abajo y la corbata hacía un juego perfecto con el traje. Se sentía un poco incómodo, ya que esta noche se peinó un poco cuando siempre solía dejar su cabello como cayera. Pero hoy, con la ayuda de Darach, se peinó. Darach iba con un traje negro y quería usar moño, pero esto no era un tuxedo y además Dahlia le prohibió usar ese accesorio ya que lo usaba todos los días. Tenía que admitirlo, sentía extraño su cuello ya que no estaba siendo rodeado por un moño. Thorton si traía puesto un Tuxedo con todo y su moño. Se miraban completamente diferentes, pero se le notaba más a Palmer ya que entre ellos tres, irónicamente él era el mayor y el más desarreglado.

El vestido de Dahlia los dejó impresionados. Era un vestido de color dorado conocido como corte de sirena, el cual recorría delicadamente las curvas de la diosa de la ruleta, con un cuello en V el cual era coqueto, pero no revelador. ¿Quién necesitaría revelar más con esas curvas? Llevaba el pelo un poco recogido, pero lo que caía de este peinado seguía con sus extrañas rastas con perlas. El color del vestido resaltaba perfectamente con su piel y la verdad se miraba bellísima. ¿Argenta? Llevaba un vestido rojo.

Palmer le sonrió, pero al dar esa sonrisa pensó en la sonrisa de aquella mujer que le sonreía desde el cielo… ser viudo te deja con aquella espina en el corazón que aparece cada vez que le sonríes a alguien.

Decidió olvidar los pensamientos de Dahlia y ver a su amigo Darach, quien era impresionante el cambio que le hacía usar ropa diferente. Tenía que admitir que Dahlia tenía un gran sentido de la moda…

_¡Maldición! Piensa en el plan y no en Dahlia, -_pensó Palmer-. Muy bien Casanova, esta será la noche. Cuando digo la noche me refiero a _la noche._ Tú confía en nosotros y sigue con el plan.

-Está bien Palmer, -Darach inhaló y exhaló-. Estoy listo…

Así pues entraron al salón del evento, en donde estaba repleto de gente. Era impresionante cuantas personas había. De todas ellas, Darach solo pudo reconocer algunas, ya que el 70% de las invitaciones las repartieron los padres de Caitlin. Palmer parecía buscar a alguien al igual que Dahlia, Thorton y Argenta se perdieron entre el público. Thorton fue a hablar con Volkner (quienes parecían conocerse) y Argenta con Lucian (quienes parecían familiares). Darach no tenía idea de quien buscaban entre tantos invitados.

-¡Ahí está! –dijo Dahlia, fue ahí cuando vieron al campeón de Unova acercarse con los dos miembros barones de la Elite Four-. Hola chicos, ¿todos recuerdan el plan?

Era impresionante como un traje lograba cambiar a cualquier persona. Alder parecía todo un caballero con el traje gris oscuro, una corbata negra y su cabello… en fin, le iba el peinado despeinado. Marshal y Grimsley pensaron en lo mismo y llevaban traje negro, aunque se les miraba completamente diferente a cada uno. Lo único que los diferenciaba eran los colores de las corbatas, incluso Grismley (quien llevaba traje casi todos los días) se miraba espectacular. El cambio más notable era el de Marshal y Alder, quienes siempre tenían la ropa más deportiva o más hippie.

-Shauntal está más que preparada, -dijo Alder, después miró a Darach-. Sé tú mismo y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Darach miró molesto a Dahlia y a Palmer, ¿acaso habían compartido el gran secreto?

-Sé lo que piensas y con sinceridad, es más que obvio que te gusta Caitlin, -dijo Grimsley quien parecía saber leer mentes-. Pero tranquilo, guardaremos el secreto.

Darach no comentó nada y decidió mejor quedarse callado y observar el lugar. Estaba repleto de invitados y esperaba ansiosamente a que apareciera Caitlin.

Mientras todos esperaban, Caitlin se miraba por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. Shauntal estaba a su lado fascinada viendo el vestido. Era un color morado oscuro, pero era strapless el cual daba una armonía perfecta con su pecho pequeño pero definido. Su cabello llegaba a su clavícula, el cual caía de forma muy linda. Lo más impresionante era su cara, ya que sin los lentes y el fleco y añadiendo un poco de maquillaje que resaltaban sus ojos cafés, se miraba hermosa.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Marshal, -dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa.

-Y yo quiero ver la cara de Darach, -le respondió Shauntal mientras sacaba dos cinchos miniatura y le pasaba uno a Caitlin-. Pon tus Pokeballs ahí, no sabemos si las necesitaremos.

-¿Esto va en el muslo? –dijo Caitlin mientras tenía problemas para levantarse el vestido y poner el cincho, con las Pokeballs ya puestas.

-Así es, para que no se noten, casi ni se sienten. ¿Vamos?

Caminaron por los pasillos, ansiosas de vivir la fiesta de Caitlin número 17 que tanto estuvo esperando.

-Caitlin, necesito pedirte un favor, -le dijo Shauntal-. Sé que eres una princesa aquí y que seguramente cuando aparezcamos le anunciarán a toda la fiesta que llegamos, pero ¿no hay forma de omitir ese paso?

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que me presenten así. Pero tendremos que entrar por las enormes escaleras, pero sin que nos presenten pareceremos otras invitadas.

-Excelente, detesto que todos me miren.

En el salón del baile, Marshal esperaba a ver a Shauntal en cualquier momento. Tenía curiosidad de cómo se vestiría, pero estaba seguro de que se miraría hermosa. Él, Grimsley y Alder hablaban con este tal Aaron y Flint, quien parecía que uno de ellos era hermano del jovencito que Grimsley salvó. A los tres les dio un gran alivio saber que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones ahora y que ya había salido del hospital. Pero él, como el resto del Battleground, no quisieron atender a la fiesta por alguna razón. Los Frontier Brains se habían perdido entre los invitados… Pronto Grimsley sentiría claustrofobia.

Fue cuando tres golpes con un bastón interrumpieron todas las conversaciones del salón. Fue ahí cuando todos los invitados voltearon a ver a las escaleras.

-Presentando, -dijo el anunciador-. A las dos miembros de la Elite Four de Unova: Shauntal Anissa y la cumpleañera Caitlin Percila.

-Dijiste que no nos presentarían, -le dijo Shauntal extremadamente nerviosa cuando notó que un reflector las iluminó.

-Solo sonríe y comienza a bajar las escaleras, -le dijo Caitlin nerviosa mientras bajaba del brazo de su amiga.

Darach quedó boquiabierto, su vestido era perfecto, su cabello hermoso y su cara… por Arceus que no sabía qué decir. Era un rosado pálido, el cual tenía una capa de Corinto que recorría su pecho y su cintura, definiéndola hermosamente. Era Strapless el vestido y tenía un recogido que era un estilo de cola de caballo, el cual dejaba gran parte de su cabello caer graciosamente por todo su cuerpo (llegaba hasta su cintura su cabello). Mientras bajaba, recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Alder y los demás, así que comenzó a caminar buscándolo.

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Alder emocionado-. Ahora hay que buscar a Darach.

Se dio la vuelta muy rápido y así fue como se chocó con alguien botándolo. Miró a su lado para ver a un muchacho con traje negro en el suelo, quien no reconoció hasta que se dio la vuelta.

-¡Darach! –Alder se rió-. Parece que chocarte se ha vuelto un hábito.

-Tristemente así parece ser, Sr. Alder… -Darach extrañamente se estaba acostumbrando a ser atropellado por el campeón.

-Vete ahora Darach, -le dijo Marshal mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

El Valet sonrió y comenzó a caminar a otra dirección. Palmer y Dahlia vieron a su compañero y sabían que ya era hora para realizar el plan. Cuando Caitlin y Shauntal bajaron al salón, la atacaron miles de personas con preguntas y cumplidos. Muchas de esas caras no las reconocía como amigos, sino como conocidos. Caitlin se limitó a sonreír mientras buscaba a sus amigos, pero en verdad buscaba a alguien mucho más especial…

Se dio cuenta que había un invitado que parecía estar empujando al resto de los que trataban de hablarle. Era un joven con traje blanco y corbata roja, tenía el cabello excesivamente rubio (como si fuera al salón a hacerse reflejos) y unos ojos verdes como los billetes de dinero.

-Hola Caitlin, ¿me la prestas un momento? –dijo el joven mientras la jalaba del brazo y la separaba de su mejor amiga, no quería dejarla sola pero cuando la alejó un poco más, la perdió entre tantos invitados-. ¿Qué tal Caitlin? Soy Peter Silvercomposta.

Besó su mano, pero había algo en él que le desagradaba por completo. No sabía si era el hecho de que usaba demasiado perfume que parecía oler como una mujer mayor o simplemente por no ser Darach… Se encontraban ahora ellos dos solos en una esquina del salón.

-Mucho gusto, -dijo educadamente Caitlin.

-He escuchado maravillas de usted, ¿quisiera discutir esto con una buena copa de Champaña? –dijo el tal Peter Silvercomposta con una sonrisa blanca… pero no bonita… pensó Caitlin.

-Me encantaría, pero yo…

-¡Maravilloso! –Dijo el muchacho ignorando a Caitlin-. ¡Tú sirviente! ¡Trae dos Champañas para mí y la maravillosa Lady Caitlin!

_Trata mal a las personas, ignora lo que le digo… solo falta que presuma algo que tenga que ver con el dinero de su papá y oficialmente lo odiaré –_pensó Caitlin.

-El otro día en mi jet privado, recibí la invitación de esta maravillosa y lujosa fiesta…

_Oficialmente te odio –_pensó Caitlin mientras escuchaba sus anécdotas aburridas. Pero con él decidió hacer algo que había aprendido estos años, escuchar su voz de la misma manera que escuchas la lluvia. Sabes que está allí pero decides no poner atención.

Shauntal se sentía aterrorizada, nadie parecía reconocerla como autora sino como una señorita hermosa que vino en compañía de Lady Caitlin. El problema era que la estaban agobiando con preguntas y la gran mayoría eran de muchachos desconocidos quienes le pedían su mano para bailar o su número. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al darse la vuelta sintió que le habían dado una bendición.

-¡Marshal! –dijo mientras lo abrazaban.

Los muchachos, con solo ver el tamaño del individuo, se fueron sin dudar ya que también tenía una cara amenazante. El maestro de Pokemons pelea miró a su amiga y no pudo evitar decir:

-Te miras hermosa, -por un segundo, Marshal se arrepintió de dar el cumplido… no porque no lo sintiera sino por su personalidad tímida.

-¿Qué me dices de ti? –Le respondió sonrojada la maestra de Pokemons fantasma mientras le acariciaba su rostro-. Te miras guapísimo con ese traje, gracias por salvarme ahí atrás.

-¿En dónde está Caitlin?

-Un tal Peter Compota no la deja en paz, está por allí, -señaló Shauntal.

Ambos la vieron y se podía ver en su cara que obviamente no quería estar con él. Necesitaban que la dejara en paz o que quitara la atención de ella por un momento para poder comenzar con el plan. Dahlia apareció frente a ellos y notó que había un pequeño inconveniente con el plan.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Dahlia.

-Un tal algo Compota, -dijo Marshal.

Dahlia caminó hasta encontrar a Alder, Palmer y Grimsley juntos mientras hablaban. Cuando se acercó a Palmer, se puso de puntillas y le susurró algo en el oído. Al irse, Palmer miró a sus dos nuevos amigos:

-Necesitamos una distracción, pero ya.

-No se me ocurre nada con esta sed tremenda, -dijo Grimsley mientras buscaba algún camarero, al encontrarlo tomó una copa y comenzó a beber.

-No seas así y piensa en algo, tienes una cabeza por alguna razón, -Alder le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, pero debido a que estaba bebiendo de la copa, el contacto que tuvo con la mano del campeón ocasionó que se atragantara y por accidente le escupió todo el champán a Palmer en la cara. –De eso hablaba, buna distracción Grim.

Mientras que todos miraban la bizarra escena de Palmer gritando del dolor por el alcohol que había caído en sus ojos, el tal Peter Silvercomposta quitó la vista por un segundo y la Lady no dudó en escabullirse entre los invitados para perderlo de vista. Todos estaban parados y esto hacía más complicado la búsqueda de algún amigo. Sintió que dos individuos la tomaron de los brazos y al verlos se tranquilizó.

-Vaya Caitlin, -dijo Marshal desde su brazo derecho-. Tú y Shauntal se miran increíbles esta noche.

-Lindo collar, -le dijo Shauntal desde su brazo izquierdo-. Qué bueno que pude encontrarte.

La Lady se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos parecían estarla llevando algún lugar. Pararon frente a la enorme puerta que daba al jardín y ambos inhalaron profundo y de forma sincronizada.

-Hay algo allá afuera, ¿no es así? –preguntó Caitlin.

-Deberías de ir, el olor a ROSAS es maravilloso, -dijo Shauntal mientras ambos la soltaban y rápidamente tomaba la mano de Marshal.

-Son bellas las ROSAS, recuerda que son ROSAS las flores hermosas, -dijo Marshal, dándose cuenta que lo que había dicho no tenía sentido. Seguramente eran de los nervios que sentía por tener la mano de Shauntal en la suya.

Cuando caminó por las enormes puertas cristalinas hacia el jardín, pensó que cualquier cosa sería mejor que hablar con el Peter Silvercomposta. Pero este joven no se daría por vencido y al ver que ella caminaba hacia el jardín, trató de seguirla. Pero unas enormes cortinas rojas cerraron su paso y pudo ver a Palmer y a Dahlia con unas cuerdas en sus manos, tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Apareció el "Rey" del Battle Castle, un poco extrañado de que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas, antes de que pudiera decir algo Shauntal le preguntó:

-Son unas maravillosas cortinas, ¿tienen alguna historia?

La mirada del "Rey" se iluminó y con una sonrisa comenzó a contar la historia de unas cortinas mientras que Marshal y Shauntal lo escuchaban atentamente. Fue ahí cuando Peter Silvercomposta se dio cuenta que era obvio que en este momento no podría hablar con Caitlin.

Caitlin caminó en el jardín, el cual estaba hermoso pero algo oscuro para su gusto. Caminó guiándose con la luz de la luna, fue ahí cuando pensó lo que sus dos amigos le habían dicho, le habían dado una pista con decirle lo de las rosas. Así que se dirigió hacia los jardines donde solamente plantaban estas flores hermosas. Este quedaba pasando un laberinto simple, pero muy hermoso. Había en medio de este jardín un pequeño porche, en donde notó que había una figura que le resultaba familiar. Caminó a dirección de este pequeño porche cuando notó que unas luces de navidad se prendieron por todo el jardín, iluminando cada rosa que rodeaba el porche (el cual también estaba siendo iluminado por las mismas luces).

Fue allí cuando lo vio, era Darach obviamente. Tenía en él una sonrisa encantadora y se miraba muy bien con ese traje negro y esa corbata. Caitlin se acercó a él y subió las gradas del porche hasta estar frente a él, quien tomó su mano y la besó con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Caitlin.

-¿Qué es todo esto Darach? –le preguntó la Lady con una sonrisa.

-Como es su fiesta de cumpleaños, pensé que querría darme el honor de concederme un baile, -dijo el Valet mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella.

-Me encantaría… pero… -Caitlin miró a sus alrededores-. ¿Con cuál música?

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a escuchar el sonido de unos instrumentos, al asomarse por el porche se dio cuenta que habían dos violinistas y un pequeño piano eléctrico instalado justo debajo del porche.

-Son parte de la orquesta que vinieron esta noche, pero hablé con ellos tres y fueron amables de ayudarme con esto, -Darach los miró-. ¿Me harían el favor y el honor?

Fue ahí cuando comenzaron a tocar un vals, uno que conmovió el corazón de la Lady. Era su favorito, La Bella Durmiente por Tchaikovsky (originalmente lo compuso él y sí, la misma bella durmiente de Disney). Caitlin tomó la mano de Darach y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo del vals, lo hacían de una forma natural y con mucha armonía.

Bailaban en el pequeño porche iluminado por las luces de navidad, Caitlin sentía que estaba en un sueño. El olor a rosas en el aire se combinaba con el perfume de Darach, el cuál olía muy bien (no como ese Compota). Decidió ni pensar en él, no lo valía cuando lo tenía a él en sus brazos y ella en los de él. No se confundieron en ningún paso, ambos se miraban fijamente y la Lady con una sonrisa conmovedora. Caitlin llegó al punto de apoyar su cara en el pecho de Darach y él apoyó su cabeza en su delicado y hermoso cabello… mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas porque esto, esto era real…

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Caitlin lo besó en el cuello, justo al lado de la mandíbula (ya que era tan alto que no llegaba más arriba) y le dijo mientras volvía a apoyar su cara:

-Gracias Darach, por todo…

-Por ti, Caitlin… lo que sea, -pararon de bailar y se abrazaron.

Mientras que esto ocurría, Alder estaba impresionado de ver al "Rey" del Battle Castle, quien seguía contando la historia de las cortinas a Marshal y a Shauntal. Lo más extraño era que parecían estar interesados, ¿qué clase de historia tendrán? Alguien se chocó con él y al darse la vuelta, miró a un joven con cabello azul que por alguna razón, le resultaba demasiado familiar. Comenzó a seguirlo entre todos los invitados y se dio cuenta que su acechamiento era un poco obvio. Estaba en la pista de baile, pero no estaba bailando sino que hablando con otros invitados. Estaba seguro que este individuo era alguien quien él conocía. Notó que en la pista estaba bailando Cynthia con el miembro de la Elite Four de cabello morado y lentes junto a varias parejas. Rápidamente entró a la pista, tratando de no derribar a nadie quien bailaba armoniosamente en la pista. Tocó el hombro del joven quien bailaba con la campeona y ambos pararon.

-¿Qué tal? Con permiso, -dijo Alder mientras tomaba las manos de Cynthia y comenzaron a bailar entre ellos dos. La mano del campeón en su cintura, la de la campeona en su hombro y una de ambos tomándose entre ellas, siguieron el ritmo del vals.

Alder no pudo evitar notar el vestido que llevaba la campeona. Era plateado, este era sin mangas pero los tirantes caían de una forma muy sensual en sus hombros. Su cabello estaba recogido, pero gran parte del cabello caían en su hombro. Tenía maquillaje puesto, pero era un estilo discreto y natural. Tenía que admitirlo Alder, se miraba hermosa.

-Ya puedo saborear el helado, -dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa.

-Ya, esto es en serio, -le dijo Alder mientras trataba de bailar cerca de este individuo, -¿miras al joven de cabello azul?

-Alder, estoy dándole la espalda a quien sea que quieres que vea, -dijo Cynthia mientras que Alder recordaba que andaban bailando.

-¿Qué estamos bailando? –preguntó Alder mientras daba un paso, dándose la vuelta con la campeona, así podría ver al individuo.

-Se le llama vals, es un clásico llamado _Once Upon a December_, -dijo Cynthia mientras buscaba al individuo-. Se parece mucho a Saturn…

-¿Te refieres al planeta? Es algo ofensivo, campeona, no es obeso -dijo Alder mientras ambos seguían bailando.

-Así son sus nombres de código, ¿no te da una pista que se llamen Team Galactic? –le dijo Cynthia molesta mientras trataba de dirigir su baile más cerca del individuo para reconocerlo mejor.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –se preguntó en alto Alder, dieron una vuelta más y pronto el joven tuvo contacto visual con Cynthia.

-Es él, -dijo la campeona mientras sentía una horrenda sensación por toda su espalda.

Pararon de bailar y el individuo caminó hacia los jardines, los dos campeones lo siguieron y pudieron ver que él los esperaba.

-Esto no me gusta, -dijo Cynthia mientras se levantaba un poco la falda revelando su hermosa pierna, la cual tenía un cincho con Pokeballs.

-Lindo cincho, -dijo Alder mientras buscaba en su traje su Pokeball.

-Lindo saco, deberías de usarlo más seguido.

Este tal Saturn miraba el cielo, tenía un traje gris y corbata negra, las estrellas se podían ver perfectamente bien esta noche y la luna iluminaba todo el jardín. No se movió, ni siquiera parecía tener miedo o estar preparado para una lucha. Más bien se miraba triste y desilusionado.

-Guarden sus Pokeballs, -dijo Saturn-. No estoy aquí para pelear.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –dijo Cynthia.

-Verás, ya no soy parte del Team Galactic desde que Cyrus desapareció, -Saturn se dio la vuelta y miró a ambos campeones-. Pensé que tal vez estaría por aquí… pero al parecer no…

-¿Por qué estaría aquí? –preguntó Alder mientras guardaba su Pokeball.

-Era empresario y ya que hoy están aquí todos los empresarios importantes de Sinnoh, pero me equivoqué, -Saturn volvió a ver el cielo-. Ya que me imagino que están interesados, Charon mandó un mensaje a todos los que fueron miembros del Team Galactic. Como sabrán, reorganizó todo y deberían de cuidar mejor a su princesita, parece que ella forma parte de su plan.

-Es mejor que me digas qué quiere ese desquiciado con Caitlin ahora, -amenazó Cynthia.

-No lo sé, para serles sincero, -Saturn hablaba con un desinterés-. Pero tiene algo que ver con Stark Mountain, necesita a un psíquico o algo así… Ya les dije lo que querían saber, ahora me retiro.

Cynthia estaba a punto de lanzar su Pokeball, pero la mano del campeón la detuvo. Lo miró molesta, pero él solamente negó con su cabeza en silencio y eso fue suficiente como para que ella entendiera.

-Encontraré a Cyrus, no me importa ya Team Galactic, solo quiero encontrar a mi maestro, -dijo Saturn mientras sacaba una Pokeball y al lanzarla salió un Golbat-. Adiós.

Así pues, comenzó a volar hacia lo desconocido. Cynthia miró molesta a Alder y le dijo mientras somataba un pie de la furia.

-¡Lo dejaste escapar! Pudimos haberlo capturado y tendríamos a uno de los altos comandos del Team Galactic con nosotros.

-Necesitas aprender a escuchar Cynthia, -dijo Alder sabiamente-. Él mismo dijo que ya no era parte del equipo, no le importaba que incluso decirnos todo lo que sabía. ¿De qué nos serviría atrapar a un civil en este momento?

Cynthia cruzó sus brazos molesta y pensó en lo que había dicho el campeón. Tenía razón, no servía de nada atraparlo si ya sabía lo que tenía que decir. También con atraparlo, habrían iniciado una batalla innecesaria. Sintió un peso extra encima y se dio cuenta que era el saco de Alder.

-Vamos adentro, está haciendo frío, -indicó el campeón.

Después de bailar en sus sueños, hechos realidad, Caitlin y Darach decidieron regresar a la fiesta. Tomándose del brazo del Valet, ambos entraron con una bella sonrisa pintadas en sus rostros. Puede que esta noche no se hubieran besado, pero por ahora estaba feliz de haber bailado así con la Lady y hacerla sonreír… que era lo más importante.

Al entrar por las enormes puertas, se dieron cuenta que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Darach pensó que si ellos dos entraban al mismo tiempo, seguramente ocasionaría un escándalo innecesario. Fingió agacharse para arreglarse los zapatos y le rogó a Caitlin que se adelantara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pasar por las cortinas y Darach se sonrojó mucho. Contó 20 segundos y al pasar al otro lado, Palmer y Dahlia lo estaban esperando con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Lindo color, -le dijo Dahlia mientras Palmer le prestaba un pañuelo, se acercó a Darach y le limpió la mejilla y el cuello-. Son un color rosa divino, perfectos para los labios de Caitlin.

-No veo pintalabios en tus labios… -dijo Palmer mientras se acercaba un poco a la cara del Valet.

-¿Soy yo o huele a Champaña? –dijo Darach notando el peculiar olor en el aire-. ¿Qué tanto has bebido, Palmer?

-¡Fue el chico Dracula que me escupió en la cara! –dijo Palmer molesto-. Me refiero, sé que fue un accidente pero estoy más sobrio que un hombre en el desierto.

-No tiene sentido lo que dijiste, -le dijo Dahlia mientras le metía el pañuelo en su camisa del traje, después miró a Darach-. Lo importante es que Caitlin se mira feliz y te dio dos besos en lugares muy tiernos. No necesariamente tiene que ser en la boca para que sea romántico.

Darach se sonrojó, no se había dado cuenta que Caitlin le había dejado marcado sus labios con los dos pequeños besos que le había dado. Miró al frente para ver al "Rey" hablando con Marshal, Grimsley y Shauntal, quienes parecían estar muy interesados en la historia y Caitlin se les unió. Se miraba tan feliz y resplandecía con un brillo hermoso… eso vale más que cualquier beso. Algo que tampoco notó fue que Peter Silvercomposta había notado la marca de pintalabios que tenía en su cuello y en el cachete, que pronto se dio cuenta que era el mismo color que tenía la Lady en sus labios…

-¡Oye Caitlin! –dijo Alder mientras se acercaba a ella y se ponía de regreso la chaqueta, a lado de él estaba la campeona-. Cynthia y yo te tenemos un regalo.

-¿En serio? –dijo Caitlin encantada, estaba feliz y quién la culpa.

El campeón sacó de su traje una Pokeball y se la entregó a Caitlin. Cynthia la abrazó y dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Después al soltarla, Alder también la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, lanzó la Pokeball para revelar a un Bronzor. Era un Pokemón adorable el cual la Lady lo abrazó con todo gusto.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Sabemos que tienes un tipo Metal y Psíquico, pero un segundo no te hará daño, -dijo Alder-. Yo fui el de la idea y Cynthia lo atrapó por mí.

La madre de Caitlin comenzó a pegarle con una cuchara a una copa, para llamar la atención. El pequeño Bronzor flotó a lado de su nueva entrenadora y todo el salón puso atención a la "Reina":

-Primero quisiera agradecer a todos los invitados por presentarse. Esta noche es el cumpleaños número 17 de mi pequeña Caitlin y ella, tanto como yo, estamos felices de estar aquí con este evento tan especial. Como tradición, la cumpleañera tendrá que bailar con quien ella elija, así que prepárense muchachos.

-¿Qué clase de tradición es esa? –dijo Palmer a su amigo, ya que era algo ridícula según su criterio.

-Típicamente saca a bailar a su padre, así que es algo padre e hija supongo, -le respondió Darach.

Los reflectores iluminaron a Caitlin y ella comenzó a ver todo el salón… parecía estar buscando a alguien. El "Rey" y la "Reina" observaron muy curiosos a su hija, pero la madre estaba segura que estaría buscando al hombre indicado, ósea Peter Silvercomposta. El padre solo observaba a su hijita, quien ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para bailar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Darach sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho cuando pudo ver que toda la multitud que estaba frente a él, se hicieron a un lado. Caitlin estaba caminando directo a él. Palmer y Dahlia se sonrieron entre ellos dos y dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. Caitlin extendió su mano al valet que parecía paralizado.

-¿Tengo el honor de que me concibas este baile? –le dijo Caitlin.

La madre trató de intervenir, esto no estaba bien y detestaba lo que miraba. Pero su esposo la detuvo con delicadeza y la madre le dijo:

-¿Acaso permitirás que baile con un empleado?

-En realidad lo veo diferente, querida –dijo el "Rey"-. Veo a un hombre con un buen trabajo, que cuida a nuestra hija y que la conoce más que nadie en este mundo… incluso más que nosotros mismos. Lo más importante, es que _la veo feliz._

La madre se detuvo y pensó en lo que había dicho mientras miraba al Valet tomar delicadamente la mano de Caitlin. Sonrió y abrazó a su esposo.

-¿Por qué nos olvidamos de lo más importante? –dijo la "Reina" mientras la cumpleañera y su pareja caminaban hacia la pista.

-Simple, porque nos preocupamos demasiado por el futuro que olvidamos el hoy… -respondió el "Rey", sabiendo que su esposa no tenía malas intenciones.

Tomó delicadamente su cintura y ella su hombro, el maestro (conmovido con la escena) comenzó a tocar otro clásico de nuestra infancia: So this is Love (Cenicienta). Darach y Caitlin lo bailaban perfecto… Se sorprendieron al ver que los reyes se unieron al baile y después fueron Marshal y Shauntal. Continuaron bailando y los campeones observaron la escena completamente conmovidos.

-Deberíamos unirnos, -dijo Cynthia.

-¿Acaso es una indirecta, ricitos? –le preguntó Alder.

-Míralo como una sugerencia, hombros de Hariyama, -le respondió molesta.

Grimsley quedó sorprendido de ver que Alder bailara con Cynthia. Tristemente, nuestro campeón también sufría de la desgracia de ser viudo y llevaba años de no tener ninguna clase de relación con mujeres. Las que conocía, las trataba como a sus hijas. Pero esta noche, con Cynthia, hacía algo más que revolverle el pelo e irritarla. El maestro de Pokemons Oscuros no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pero hubo alguien solitario quien intervino en el baile entre Caitlin y Darach. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos y molestos, pensando en qué quería Peter Silvercomposta en este momento. Traía en su mano una copa con vino y la lanzó fuertemente al piso. Muchos pararon y miraron asustados y otros confundidos al joven. Miró a Darach y le dijo:

-Límpialo.

Caitlin y Darach se vieron entre ellos dos, completamente confundidos.

-¿Acaso ese no es tu trabajo? ¿Limpiar? –Peter Silvercomposta se puso frente a Darach y comenzó a caminar frente a él en círculos, como si lo estuviera acechando-. ¿Atender? ¿Servir? ¿Acaso no eres un _servidor_?

Caitlin miraba completamente molesta la escena, quería intervenir pero Shauntal la tomó del brazo y Marshal del hombro. No como para detenerla, sino para tranquilizarla, pues su cabello parecía moverse de forma inusual. Pensó que si intervenía, iba a explotar. Los demás Frontier Brains se acercaron para ver qué estaba pasando.

-Valet, eso es lo que eres… ¿no es cierto? –este Peter Silvercomposta sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de todos-. Aunque seas Frontier Brain, su título solo es de Castle Valet… un sirviente, ósea que sirve. Tú, bailando con la Lady de este castillo, tú tomando su trabajo y tú, creyéndote que eres alguien importante.

Darach seguía inmóvil, sentía grandes deseos de lanzarse a atacarlo. Pero sus modales no le permitían… pensó en su padre con todo lo que le decía…

-¡No eres nada más que una falta de respeto! –Fue ahí cuando levantó su mano y le dio un bofetazo… uno fuerte y directo en su mejilla.

Dahlia, Thorton y Argenta juntos tuvieron que sostener a Palmer, quien casi se lanza a darle una paliza a ese maldito niño mimado. Caitlin tapó su boca del susto y Marshal también casi salta a defenderlo, pero Shauntal lo detuvo sabiendo que seguramente le haría más que solo lanzarlo. Incluso Alder tuvo que sostener a Cynthia, ya que ella hubiera ayudado a los otros dos a darle su merecido. Darach se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mirando el suelo y sintiendo un gran dolor en su mejilla, tan fuerte que incluso escuchó un silbato en su oído, cosa que pasa al recibir un golpe tan fuerte en la cara.

Todo el salón quedó en silencio y fue ahí cuando Darach recordó la noche cuando su padre le habló… recordó aquella noche de invierno hace 8 años, días después del cumpleaños de Caitlin… Se agachó, recogió lo que quedaba de la copa y se retiró del salón. Todos lo observaban y completamente humillado, salió por las puertas del salón. Caitlin corrió hacia él, pero Peter Silvercomposta la detuvo diciéndole:

-Soy uno de los herederos más ricos en el mundo, tú deberías estar conmigo.

-¡No debería de estar haciendo nada contigo, cara de Compota! –dijo Caitlin, cuando levantó su mano con toda la intención de darle un bofetón.

-¡Ni una mujer de Sinnoh me ha dado una bofeteada! ¡Tú no serás la excepción! –le dijo molesto mientras sostenía su antebrazo.

Caitlin reaccionó rápido y le dio un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna, justo en su orgullo. Lo dio con todas sus fuerzas, como le había enseñado Marshal: puso sus sentimientos en un golpe y dará justo lo que querrás ocasionar. La soltó y se comenzó a arrodillar del dolor, Caitlin se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Es así como lo hacemos en Unova…

Fue con sus padres y les entregó el collar enorme de oro y zafiros. Fue ahí cuando los padres de ella entendieron a lo que se refería, ella no quería ser parte de esa clase de gente, aquella que se creían todo con el poder del dinero. La madre la abrazó y se disculpó con ella, Caitlin la abrazó de regreso.

-No lo pierdas hija mía, ve tras él, -le dijo su madre.

-¿Por qué nos miras así? Ve por tu hombre, por Arceus , -le dijo su padre mientras movía su mano.

Se levantó un poco el vestido y comenzó a correr a la entrada del salón, los empleados rápidamente le abrieron la puerta con una cara que decía _vaya por él, mi Lady. _El joven se levantó adolorido para encontrarse con los Frontier Brains y la Elite Four de Unova y Sinnoh, todos viéndolo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te crees importante, niñito mimado? –le dijo Palmer con el tono más amenazante que incluso espantaría a un Ursaring.

-¡N-no pueden tocarme, hombres corrientes! –dijo furibundo mientras caminaba hacia atrás asustado.

-Corriente será tu abuela, -le dijo Shauntal furibunda mientras se acercaba a él y le pegaba un puñetazo perfecto en la cara.

-Que mujer… -dijo Marshal fascinado. Dahlia se acercó y le dio un buen bofetazo con la parte de atrás de su mano.

-Esa fue por Darach.

-¡Malditas rameras! –dijo Peter Silvercomposta mientras se levantaba con su mano empuñada, con toda la intención de darles un puñetazo.

Pero una mano enorme lo detuvo, cuando se dio cuenta frente a él se encontraba un hombre que le llevaba más de una cabeza completa. Lo miró a la cara y se asustó al ver al campeón de Unova a sus ojos morados, quien tenía unos músculos tan grandes que seguramente romperían su cabeza con un simple chorlito. Se acercó a él y le dijo el campeón con una voz ronca y atemorizante:

-Boo.

-¡Agh! –el muchacho se soltó de las manos de Alder y salió corriendo hacia la salida, quien uno de los empleados (Damián para ser exactos) le echó una zancadilla.

-¡Que no se te olviden tus huevos dorados! –Le gritó Palmer-. ¡Si es que tienes!

El muchacho joven lo miró de nuevo, completamente molesto con una cara retadora. Palmer se levantó una manga y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Peter Silvercomposta salió huyendo aterrorizado del hombre. Todos en el salón se rieron de él y aplaudieron, pero Palmer no pudo evitar ver a la salida y decir:

-Ve por él, Caitlin…

Monedas Recolectadas: 047

Facultades vencidas: 03


	20. El Prólogo de un Desastre Perfecto

_**Capítulo 20: El Prólogo de un Desastre Perfecto.**_

Darach caminó sin rumbo, caminaba humillado y solo. La luna iluminaba el camino y los árboles rugían con el viento que soplaba fuerte aquella noche. Sus pasos llenaban el silencio que había y su única compañía era las hojas que caían de las ramas. Tiró los restos de la copa en el primer basurero que encontró y siguió caminando. Recordó el rostro de su padre, lo recordó perfectamente aquella noche hace 8 años…

_-Darach, hijo –dijo su padre mientras el joven Valet de 15 años salía del cuarto de Caitlin-. Necesito hablarte._

_-Dime padre, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Darach con una sonrisa, después de pasar una tarde divertida con Caitlin jugando con sus nuevos juguetes._

_-Así es hijo, ven con migo, -ambos caminaron por los pasillos brillantes del castillo._

_Los pasillos estaban repletos de adornos de cristales, criados quienes limpiaban todo y luces que iluminaban el lugar. Poco a poco caminaron a dirección de los cuartos de servicio y el ambiente cambiaba. Pasaron de unos pasillos dorados a unos pasillos con paredes cafés y simples, sin nada especial o brillante. Llegaron al cuarto de Darach y abrió la puerta su padre._

_-Dime, ¿qué ves aquí?_

_-Mi habitación, -dijo Darach confundido._

_-¿Y qué ves aquí? –dijo su padre mientras señalaba todo sus alrededores._

_-El corredor, padre._

_-Pintura desgastada, cama vieja, luces baratas, ¿acaso no lo ves hijo mío? –Dijo el padre de Darach-. Es lo que somos._

_Darach miró al suelo adolorido, no venía de una familia rica que digamos. Siempre vivió en la humildad del castillo siendo sirviente por las tardes y yendo a la escuela en la mañana. Cuando tomó este puesto, ahora iba a la escuela por las noches, pero era pública y entendía lo que su padre le quería decir._

_-Escuché rumores de cómo estuviste cargando a Caitlin durante toda la fiesta, algo que tú te ofreciste._

_-Padre, soy su Valet, tengo que servir y cuidarla –dijo molesto el joven Darach-. ¿Acaso eso no fue lo que tú me enseñaste?_

_-No dudo que estés haciendo un trabajo excelente, hijo mío, -su padre lo tomó de los hombros, la preocupación era clara en su mirada-. Me preocupas tú, te conozco bien y tengo miedo que estos sentimientos que guardas en la pequeña…_

_-¡Por Arceus! ¡Solo tiene 9 años padre! –dijo Darach asustado y ofendido mientras se soltaba de las manos de su padre, le dio la espalda y miró enojado al suelo. _

_-Lo sé, pero pronto tendrá doce y después tendrá catorce. Cuando te des cuenta tendrá dieciséis o dieciocho… hijo no quiero que llegues al punto de enamorarte de ella y después te hagan daño… -el padre de Darach era parecido a él, tenía sus ojos azules pero su cabello era completamente gris-. Solo digo que puedes resultar lastimado con la realidad, pero lo que no quiero es que sufras… te lo digo como el padre que soy y que te ama… _

Darach se detuvo, en este momento se encontraba frente al mar. Una baranda lo separaba de un acantilado y a pocos pasos de él se encontraba una densa vegetación. Un enorme árbol estaba a su lado y no dudó en pegarle un buen puñetazo al pobre tronco. Sintió como todos los huesos de sus nudillos temblaban.

-Tenías razón padre… -Darach sintió ganas de llorar, pero se tragó sus sentimientos… otra vez como lo hiso durante tantos años-. Tenías _toda _la maldita razón…

-¡Darach!

Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que Caitlin corría tras él. Se sorprendió al verla y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía aquí, se lanzó a abrazarlo. La abrazó de regreso un poco extrañado, pero feliz de verla aquí.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Caitlin mientras acariciaba su mejilla, comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó-. Lo siento, en verdad lamento que todo esto pasara.

-Está bien… -dijo Darach mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

-¡No! ¡No lo está! –Caitlin se separó y comenzó a desatar algo que traía en su muñeca, se dio cuenta que era la cadena de oro que le había regalado, se lo entregó a Darach y se puso de espaldas mientras recogía su cabello-. ¿Podrías ponérmelo?

-P-pero, el collar de su familia… -dijo Darach sorprendido, pensando en el enorme collar que llevaba en la fiesta.

-Este es el collar que quiero llevar… el único que quiero llevar…

Darach recorrió su cuello con la cadena y al ponerla puso sus manos en los hombros descubiertos de la Lady. No pudo evitar en darle un beso en el hombro y después abrazarla por detrás. Enterró su cara en su cabello y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas lágrimas. ¿Eran de dolor de la humillación? ¿Eran de felicidad por ver a su Lady con él? Nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera Darach. Caitlin se dio la vuelta y cerró sus ojos, Darach los cerró también y se acercaron con sus caras, preparados para el beso… sintió su respiración en sus labios… pero la mano del Valet se interpuso.

-¿P-pasa algo? –preguntó nerviosa Caitlin y apenada.

-¿Escuchó eso? –Darach miró al suelo para ver una extraña liana que rodeaba su pie. Esta de repente ató su tobillo y lo arrastró con gran fuerza a la densa vegetación, el grito del Valet le robó incluso el aliento al mismo océano.

-¡DARACH! –Caitlin se levantó su falda en busca de una Pokeball.

(En el Battle Castle)

Alder se encontraba contemplando los jardines, estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo a la distancia. Pero hacía tanto viento esta noche que cualquiera podría confundir su sonido con el de un grito. Esta noche era sombría y algo no estaba bien en el ambiente. Al cerrar sus ojos recordó cuando Cynthia le habló de Caitlin.

_-Te lo juro Alder, lo he tratado todo, -dijo la campeona llorando-. He fallado, le fallé a una niña quien me necesitaba._

_-Hey, hey, tranquila, -le dijo Alder desde el otro lado del teléfono-. Has hecho todo lo que has podido y es obvio que esto es un tema más serio y difícil de tratar._

_-¿Por qué no vienes tú? –dijo Cynthia-. Eres padre y abuelo, debes de saber mejor de estas cosas que yo._

_-Cynthia, solamente tengo 39 años y tú 28, -dijo Alder, quien no le gustaba que mencionaran eso como excusa-. Que sea un abuelo extremadamente joven no me hace experto con jóvenes._

_-Pero tienes un buen corazón… y ella también lo tiene Alder. Su Valet tiene razón, él dice que ella no es malvada o malcriada, simplemente es una niña quien le tiene miedo a sus propios poderes._

_-Yo quiero ayudar Cynthia, en verdad, -en frente de Alder pasó un Munna que le había pedido Fennel que le cuidara-. ¿Sabes qué? Preséntamela y a ver qué pasa… ¿te parece?_

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que Palmer caminaba hacia su dirección. Se puso a su lado y cruzó sus brazos, contemplando también los árboles que se movían debido al viento.

-¿También estás preocupado? –dijo Palmer.

-Sí, ambos tenemos algo en común después de todo… -dijo Alder.

-¿Y qué es?

-Ambos nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros, quienes los miramos más bien como una familia…

-Ni yo podría decirlo mejor, -dijo Palmer pensando por qué tardaban tanto…

Caitlin seguía corriendo, pero pronto perdió la vista entre tanta vegetación y se montó en su Metagross quien flotaba a toda velocidad a dirección de donde se habían llevado a su amado.

Darach estaba siendo arrastrado bruscamente y en el camino había perdido su saco, por suerte aun tenía sus Pokeballs y no dudó en liberar a Gallade. Al instante de salir de su Pokeball, comenzó a correr a la dirección en donde estaban arrastrando a su entrenador.

-¡Rápido usa Psycho Cut! –le gritó Darach.

Rápidamente, su Pokemón obedeció. Al cortar la liana que lo jalaba bruscamente, el Valet sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda y se dio cuenta que su camisa blanca estaba totalmente manchada. Molesto se levantó y cuando comenzó a caminar se resbaló y al caer al suelo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cueva.

-¡Darach! –escuchó la voz de Caitlin, se sentía fatal que ella lo siguiera.

-¡Caitlin! ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues escucharon una pequeña explosión que cubrió la salida de la cueva. La Lady corrió a los brazos de Darach y después le dijo a Metagross.

-¡Usa Flash!

Así pues, Metagross iluminó la cueva, que solamente era un túnel recto que daba a Arceus sabrá dónde. Fue allí cuando comenzaron a caminar y sintieron ambos algo detrás de ellos.

-¡Usa Psychic! –gritó Caitlin.

-Usa rápido Psycho Cut! –dijo Darach.

Ambos Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque cuando aparecieron un Yanmega y un Tangrowth. Aparecieron Mars y Jupiter una vez más, pero ambas se miraban desanimadas y tristes.

-Pensé que vendría el guapetón de la última vez… tal parece que tendré que conformarme con éste, -dijo Mars mientras caminaba hacia el frente chequeando a Darach.

-Definitivamente, ella es… Caitlin Percila… -dijo la tal Jupiter.

Darach las reconoció debido a los artículos que publicaron en los periódicos. Pensó que no sería fácil vencerlas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su Lady, quien seguía con su vestido enorme y su peinado ya estaba un poco desarreglado.

-Wow, es un lindo vestido, -dijo Mars mientras se acercaba más a Caitlin, cuando Darach se interpuso y dio varios pasos hacia atrás-. Jeez, solo quería ver su vestido… En fin, ¡Yanmega usa Slash!

-¡Cuidado Caitlin! –dijo Darach mientras rápidamente rodeaba su cintura con su brazo y la cargó hacia atrás, esquivando el ataque que iba directo a ella. -¡Gallade usa Close Combat!

Así pues, el Pokemón se lanzó directo a atacar a Yanmega.

-¡Usa Natural Gift! –dijo Jupiter mientras le lanzaba una berry.

-¡Bullet Punch! –gritó Caitlin, así logró detener el ataque.

Siguieron lanzándoles ataques y debido a la fuerza que tenían estas dos mujeres, se vieron obligados ambos entrenadores a alejarse un poco. Pero pronto se dieron cuenta que los estaban llevando con esta batalla a los interiores de la cueva, hasta el punto que Caitlin casi se cae pero Darach la sostuvo.

-¡¿Hay un acantilado?! –preguntó asustada Caitlin.

-Así parece… -Darach se dio cuenta que estas dos mujeres estaban tratando de llevarlos a alguna parte-. ¡Gallade! ¡No sedas terreno y usa Stone Edge!

Con un solo golpe logró vencer a Yanmega, Mars regresó su Pokemón molesta y Jupiter sonrió.

-¡Ahora Tangrowth, usa Vine Whip!

El Pokemón sacó una liana e iba directo a azotar a Caitlin, pero Darach se atravesó y le pegó a él. Perdieron ambos el equilibrio y cayeron por el acantilado, por suerte el barranco estaba inclinado y ambos rodaron hasta caer al fondo de la cueva. Metagross y Gallade siguieron a sus entrenadores. Caitlin se levantó adolorida de la espalda y se arregló un poco el vestido antes de encontrar a Darach en el suelo. Rápidamente se acercó a él para notar que tenía una marca de la liana que comenzaba en su cuello y terminaba en su clavícula.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, -dijo Darach mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Caitlin lo ayudó y gracias a Metagross pudo ver sus alrededores, aunque solamente pudiera ver piedras y más piedras. Pero había algo diferente en el ambiente… podía sentir algo con sus poderes. Levantó su mano para poder encontrar la dirección de aquel peculiar sentimiento.

-¿Pasa algo Caitlin?

-Siento algo extraño… viene de por allá, -indicó Caitlin, señalando a otro túnel que estaba más adelante-. ¿Será la salida?

-No lo sé, pero no nos queda de otra, -Darach ayudó a Caitlin a caminar entre tantas piedras, pues llevaba puesto tacones. La cargó y la puso sobre Metagross, sacó a su Straptor y caminó junto a su Gallade-. Vamos.

(Alguna parte en el océano)

Se encontraban en un bote Looker, Riley y Buck. Los tres se habían negado ir a la fiesta ya que había algo muy importante para investigar. Habían zarpado de Canalave City hace varias horas en una clase de barco exclusivo en donde se necesitaba reservaciones especiales. El barco era pequeño, blanco, pero lo suficientemente grande como para llevar 15 personas. Se encontraban en ese momento en la popa mientras contemplaban la vista, que no se podía ver mucho ya que era de noche.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta tarjeta? –preguntó Looker.

-Cuando desperté después de la emboscada, estaba completamente solo en una clase de cuarto. Un hombre me dijo que tenía mi reservación desde hace mucho y que estaba feliz de finalmente dármela, -dijo Buck mientras sacaba la tarjeta-. En el cuarto en donde me desperté, era uno completamente diferente al del hospital y el hombre me entregó esta tarjeta. Después desperté y mi hermano Flint estaba a mi lado.

-¿Estás diciendo que te lo dieron en un sueño? –le preguntó Riley.

-Cuando desperté lo tenía en la mano y lo más extraño es la última fecha que está inscrita esta reservación, -dijo Buck mientras se lo entregaba al oficial Looker.

-Esta fecha es de hace más de 50 años… muy peculiar… -dijo el oficial-. Pero según mis fuentes, Team Galactic también tomó un barco por esta dirección y no tenemos idea por qué… es mejor investigar.

El barco paró de repente, sin darse cuenta habían desembarcado en una isla completamente vacía. Cuando Looker fue a buscar al conductor, había desaparecido y el lugar parecía una isla de muertos.

-No puedo sentir ni una sola presencia… somos los únicos en este barco… -dijo Riley mientras que él y su Lucario levantaban sus manos.

-P-pero el capitán nos habló hace unos minutos, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? –dijo Buck molesto, mientras que su Umbreon saltaba a su hombro.

-Es mejor bajar e investigar esta isla, -dijo Looker mientras bajaba del barco y observaba sus alrededores.

Era una isla desértica, tenía un aspecto horrible y sin mencionar que solitario. Riley y Lucario caminaban en el frente con sus manos extendidas, mientras que Umbreon, Buck y Looker iluminaban el camino (ellos con linternas claro).

Caminaron entre la arena y las piedras del lugar, cuando de repente, unos Starly y Staravia volaron entre los pocos árboles que había casi ocasionándoles un paro cardiaco del susto.

-Algo no está bien, -dijo Riley-. Estamos en Newmoon Island y supuestamente no deberían de haber Pokemons por aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Buck.

-Se refiere a que el Pokemón legendario, Darkrai vive aquí según las leyendas –dijo Looker-. Como sabrás, usa las pesadillas como mecanismo de defensa y eso ocasiona que cualquier ser vivo alrededor tenga pesadillas y que no pueda despertar.

-¿Y qué hacían esos Pokemons durmiendo en esos árboles? –preguntó Buck.

-He ahí la peculiaridad, Buck del Battleground… -respondió Looker mientras caminaba por la pequeña entrada de árboles.

Al entrar, pudieron ver un enorme charco en forma de un círculo perfecto. Parecía una luna, pero notó algo peculiar en el centro de este. Caminó chapoteando el agua purificada del lugar para encontrar un pedazo de tela, el cual tenía una G marcada.

-¡Maldición! –dijo Looker-. ¡Team Galactic!

(De regreso en la cueva)

-Darach, detente, -dijo Caitlin mientras sentía la fuerza peculiar cada vez más cerca.

-¿Pasa algo, Caitlin? –preguntó Darach mientras se detenía a observar mejor el cuarto en donde habían entrado.

Parecía una clase de domo, pues así estaba el techo y unas rocas estaban formadas en un círculo, el cual tenía una extraña roca en el centro. Caitlin se acercó a la roca y extendió su mano.

-Esto contiene la energía que percibí allá atrás… -Caitlin se agachó y trató de moverla.

-¡Caitlin espere! –le dijo Darach mientras se acachaba a su lado-. La moveré yo, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Está bien Darach, -Caitlin se alejó unos pasos-. Como quieras.

El Valet comenzó a mover la piedra, la cual estaba caliente por alguna razón. Pero con solo sacarla unos centímetros, solo necesitó esa pequeña cantidad para empeorar las cosas…

(En el Battle Castle)

El salón ya se estaba vaciando, los padres de Caitlin se fueron a dormir y los únicos presentes eran los Frontier Brains, la Elite Four de Unova y Sinnoh, Volkner y ambos campeones. Aunque estuvieran un poco preocupados, hablaban como si no pasara nada.

-Wow debiste verte Shauntal, -dijo Flint emocionado mientras la imitaba pegando un puño-. ¡Eso fue un lujo de derechazo!

-¿No creen que fui muy dura con él? –preguntó Shauntal un poco preocupada.

-Lo único que fuiste fue espectacular, -dijo Marshal a su lado.

-_Con un hermoso cumplido, la dejó sin palabras, -_dijo Shauntal sonrojada.

Marshal jamás se sintió tan feliz de entregarle una moneda más a Grimsley. De repente, sintieron un pequeño salto en el suelo, como una sacudida repentina… fue suave pero se noto mucho. Pues el enorme candelabro se movió en el techo y el silencio abundó en este salón.

-¿Alguien más sintió eso? –preguntó Volkner.

Fue allí cuando sintieron un fuerte terremoto, tan fuerte que incluso varios perdieron el equilibro y se cayeron al suelo. Palmer rápidamente sostuvo a Argenta y a Thorton, Cynthia sostuvo a Aaron y Marshal a Shauntal. Duró casi 25 segundos el terremoto y Alder salió corriendo al jardín, para ver que el cielo ya no se miraba nada claro… había una extraña capa de humo que cubría las estrellas. Extendió su mano y comenzó a caer ceniza en su palma.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –dijo Alder completamente confundido.

(En Stark Mountain)

Caitlin miraba todo nublado, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado. Se trató de levantar entre las enormes rocas que la rodeaban y su Metagross iluminó una vez más el lugar con Flash. Miró asustada a sus alrededores, pues solamente había rocas y la extraña roca que había sacado Darach. La tomó y no encontraba al amor de sus sueños.

-¡¿Darach?! –gritó Caitlin asustada, no reconocía el lugar, pues el domo paró siendo un cuarto de escombros. Notó que Straptor apareció y sacó rápidamente a Sigilyph-. ¡Vayan por ayuda! ¡Regresen al Battle Castle y vayan por ayuda!

Ambos Pokemons comenzaron a volar entre los escombros y Caitlin creyó escuchar toser a Darach. Se dio cuenta que sonido venía de un gran pilar de rocas. Rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a toser, había demasiado polvo en el aire.

-¿C-caitlin? –escuchó la voz de Darach justo debajo de los escombros-. ¿E-estás… estás bien?

-¡Darach! –dijo Caitlin asustada, miró a su Metagross quien parecía estar atascado en unas rocas y estaba cerca de desmayarse, supo que no podría pedirle que usara algún ataque psíquico. Trató de sacar otra Pokeball, pero esta no se agrandaba… estaba atascada al igual que el resto de ellas-. Esto está mal… ¡Darach! ¿Puedes sacar alguna de tus Pokeballs?

-Me temo que… m-me temo que no puedo mover mi brazo… -dijo adolorido Darach-. Tengo una enorme roca en mis brazos y no los puedo mover…

-¡Resiste por favor! –dijo Caitlin llorando mientras pensaba en qué hacer… siendo psíquica podía sentir todo el dolor de Darach… _Un momento… no necesitó Pokemons para levantar las rocas… ¡yo tengo mis propios poderes!_

-¡D-darach! –dijo Caitlin completamente nerviosa-. Levantaré las rocas yo misma.

-P-pero, no creo que tenga… la fuerza… para… levantar… -cada vez Darach hablaba menos entre sus tosidos bruscos, que rogaban un poco de aire.

-P-por favor… confía en mi Darach… -Caitlin sostuvo con su mano derecha la roca enorme (la cual estaba caliente) y con la otra la posicionó en frente de una roca.

_Jamás he tratado esto en toda mi vida… pero yo sé que podré levantarlas…. No lo hagas por ti… hazlo por Darach… -_Caitlin comenzó a pensar en su rostro, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando la cargó durante toda su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando le limpiaba sus lágrimas de pequeña, cuando bailó con él hace unas horas.

Darach se dio cuenta que las dos rocas que estaban aplastando sus brazos se comenzaron a levantar. Todavía había enormes escombros arriba de él, pero había un pequeño orificio que dejaba ver la acción que estaba realizando Caitlin. Se asustó, pero luego pensó que ella podía percibir sus sentimientos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba su apoyo y comenzó a rezar por ella. Tenía miedo que se repitiera los múltiples desastres que había vivido hace años… pero confiaba que Caitlin pudiera manejar sus poderes y sentimientos. Pero pudo ver una sombra detrás de Caitlin y sacó dos Pokeballs, pero estaban atascadas…

-¡Caitlin cuidado! –dijo Darach sin poderse mover, solamente los brazos.

Cuando la Lady se dio la vuelta, pudo sentir que alguien le pegaba con una roca justo detrás de su cabeza. Varias rocas estallaron y cayó al suelo completamente noqueada y un poco de sangre caía detrás de su cabeza.

-¡NOO! ¡CAITLIN! –gritó asustado Darach mientras que somató ambas Pokeballs en las rocas, al punto de crear gritas en los dispositivos.

-Esta roca… es nuestra… -dijo una voz con un tono bajo, como si estuviera susurrando, tomó la roca que estaba una vez en los brazos de Caitlin y lo sostuvo en alto-. ¡Ahora Heatran será mío!

Darach pudo sentir otro temblor desde los escombros y pudo notar como otra roca parecía acercarse más y más a su cabeza. Miró al individuo, lleno de furia y notó que el hombre se hincó y le quitó el cabello a Caitlin de la cara. Fue ahí cuando lo reconoció.

-Disfruta las pesadillas… -dijo Charon, del Team Galactic.

-¡ALEJATE DE CAITLIN! –gritó con furia Darach mientras somató fuertemente sus dos Pokeballs y estas se rompieron. Empoleon y Houndoom comenzaron a romper las rocas y Gallade apareció entre los escombros y derribó a Charon alejándolo de Caitlin.

-No me importa… ya no me serás útil, -dijo Charon mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia atrás-. Necesitaba un psíquico quien pudiera detectar el Magma Stone… y ahora lo logré… ¡Ven a mi Darkrai!

Comenzó a descender de la oscuridad un Pokemón que solo se escuchaba en leyendas, uno el cual era la pesadilla de cualquier niño y el único que lograba matarte en tus propios sueños. Caitlin comenzó a retorcerse del dolor cuando este Pokemón se acercó a su frente y una extraña aura rodeó su cara.

-¡Gallade usa Psycho Cut! –gritó Darach furioso, pero el ataque no tuvo efecto y supuso que era tipo Oscuro-. ¡Vamos Empoleon Hydro Canon!

Con ese ataque logró alejarlo y desapareció en la oscuridad junto a Charon. Se acercó a Caitlin y la cargó entre sus brazos, completamente noqueada. Lo que temía era que ahora estaban atrapados en un túnel oscuro y parecía que no tendrían salida. Metagross logró librarse de los escombros y comenzó a iluminar el camino, Darach se dio cuenta que había roto sus dos Pokeballs y que la de Gallade estaba atascada. El túnel se dividió en cuatro caminos formando un círculo, completamente confundido, contempló la encrucijada.

Algo llamó su atención, escuchó pasos que se acercaban en uno de los caminos. También sintió una briza entrando por otro pasillo y se dio cuenta que si iban todos juntos, el ruido guiarían a Team Galactic hacia ellos.

-Empoleon, -dijo Darach, el Pokemón miró a su entrenador al instante-. Quiero que tú, Gallade y Houndoom salgan de aquí, yo distraeré al enemigo.

Sus tres Pokemons lo vieron asustados, incluso Metagross; el Valet (ignorando los sentimientos de sus Pokemons) puso delicadamente a la Lady sobre Metagross. Muy triste miró al suelo y dijo:

-Si quieren hacer algo por mí, protéjanla… ella es importante para mí al igual que ustedes –Darach notó que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y sus Pokemons aun dudaban-. ¡Huyan y regresen al Battle Castle! ¡Es una orden!

Darach detestaba hablar así con cualquiera, sobre todo con sus amados Pokemons. Gallade movió sus brazos, como si estuviera presentando sus armas para demostrarle honor y respeto; Houndoom lo lamió antes de correr junto a Empoleon (quien miró atrás) por el corredor en donde se sentía la briza. Metagross flotó a lado de ellos iluminando el túnel oscuro. Darach se aseguró de que la luz se perdiera entre las sombras; cuando esto ocurrió, tomó una piedra y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pasillo en donde los pasos se escuchaban.

-¡ATRAPENME SI PUEDEN CLONES RIDÍCULOS! –gritó mientras corría hacia el corredor contrario por donde sus amados Pokemons y Caitlin escaparon.

Mientras Darach corría, pudo sentir entonces cómo se acercaban atrás de él todos los miembros del Team Galactic. Un Pokemón le lanzó Fire Blast y le pegó justo en la espalda, sintió un dolor intenso… pero tenía que alejarse más para asegurarse de que sus Pokemóns pasaran desapercibidos.

_Caitlin… _-pensó Darach mientras corría con dificultad, cayendo con cada piedra que se tropezaba, sintiendo dolor en sus rodillas y codos e incluso sus lentes llegaron a romperse cuando cayó una de las tantas veces… cuando esto ocurrió no pudo levantarse más… los pasos se acercaban y pudo distinguir una luz que lo apuntaba. –_Si alguna vez piensa que todo esto es su culpa, por haber regresado… quisiera que usted supiera que prefiero que termine así a estar vivo por una eternidad pero sin verla… Nunca tuve el valor para decirte que… Te amo…_

-¡Aquí estás basura andante! –gritó Jupiter mientras se acercaba a él con toda su furia.

(En el Battle Castle)

-Suficiente, -dijo Palmer mientras se levantaba de la mesa, solamente estaban los que habían estado en el terremoto y decidieron sentarse por lo agotados que se sentían-. Iré a buscar a Caitlin y a Darach.

-No es de ella hacer este tipo de cosas… -dijo Grimsley-. Además, creo que es demasiado pronto como para que se salten tres bases.

-¿Bases? –le preguntó Shauntal inocentemente.

-Te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor, -le dijo Grimsley.

_-Nadie pudo dormir, pues el cansancio de la incertidumbre de dos amigos nos invadía –_Dijo Shauntal.

Grimsley recibió otra moneda mientras bostezaba. Ya era demasiado tarde y todos (a excepción de Lucian quien leía un libro) se miraban aburridos.

De repente, una ventana cayó en pedazos y aparecieron volando Straptor y Sigilyph con toda prisa. El Pokemón Psíquico comenzó a jalar a Alder por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo incluso de su silla con sus poderes psíquicos. Straptor tomó a Palmer del brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida, después se lanzó a Thorton y lo comenzó a cargar por la camisa. El Head del Factory gritó del terror mientras que el Pokemón lo jalaban bruscamente. Después lo soltó a medio salón y Thorton cayó al piso.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Alder a ambos Pokemons, pero con solo sus expresiones sabía que algo estaba mal-. ¡Druddigon!

Lanzó la Pokeball y se materializó el Pokemón. Palmer sacó a Dragonite y se dirigían hacia la salida. Cynthia se quitó los tacones y dijo molesta:

-No tengo idea de cómo lo haremos, -miró a todas las mujeres (Argenta, Dahlia y Shauntal) –pero los tacones no me detendrán.

Pero de repente, un Bouffalant se materializó debajo de ella y las tres señoritas. Miró confundida a Alder, quien solo le sonrió desde afuera y salió volando junto a Palmer siguiendo a Straptor. Sigilyph se quedó con los demás y Cynthia miró al resto de personas que quedaron.

-Bueno, son hombres así que no pueden usar sus zapatos como excusa, ¡vamos! –Bouffalant comenzó a correr.

Grimsley sacó a su Drapion y él con Marshal se subieron, Lucian sacó a Brozong quien cargó a su entrenador con Aaron y finalmente Flint se subió con Volkner sobre su Rapidash. Cynthia se impresionó lo rápido que podía ser Boufalant cuando cargaba a cuatro personas en total (quien seguía a Sigilyph). Todos sabían que algo estaba mal y que seguramente empeoraría.

Palmer y Alder trataban de volar a toda velocidad, notaron que algo estaba pasando para que el Pokemón de Darach volara con tanta prisa. Pero caía ceniza del cielo y la visibilidad era muy mala. Además de todo, el viento soplaba fuerte y azotaba a los dos entrenadores.

-Espero que estén bien… -dijo Palmer preocupado-. Jamás había caído ceniza por toda la isla.

En pocos momentos pudieron ver Stark Mountain, sacando bruscamente cenizas y parecía como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Alder y Palmer pudieron escuchar el ruido aproximarse y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Erupción! –rápidamente comenzaron a descender, pero una enorme explosión los agitó en el aire, lanzándolos cerca de la boca del volcán.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Palmer mientras se levantaba y regresaba a Dragonite a su Pokeball, pues la erupción lastimó a ambos Pokemons incluyendo a sus entrenadores.

-Sí… no me esperaba eso… -regresó a su Druddigon y buscó a Straptor, quien voló a su lado-. ¿Puedes guiarnos todavía?

Straptor asintió seguro y comenzó a volar buscando alguna entrada al volcán. Eventualmente encontraron un agujero que parecía llevar a las profundidades del lugar, pero cuando caminaron hacia adentro, una extraña onda de fuerza los empujó hacia atrás. Después escucharon un rugido…

-Eso no sonó bonito… -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba una Pokeball.

La tierra tembló una vez, tembló otra… parecía como si temblara con los pasos de lo que sea que estuviera saliendo. Así en pocos segundos pudieron ver a un Pokemón colosal que caminaba en cuatro patas, ojos de color rojo y amarillo, con un extraño casco que cubría su frente.

-¡¿Es Heatran?! –gritó Palmer asustado y confundido.

-Jejeje… contemplen al nuevo miembro de Team Galactic, -así pues escucharon la voz de Charon, quien apareció al lado del Pokemón-. ¡Mueran! ¡Heatran usa Magma Storm!

El campeón reaccionó rápido y tomó a Palmer del brazo y lo quitó del camino, evadiendo las llamas infernales que casi lo quemaban. Escondidos detrás de una roca, Alder sacó una Pokeball y salió su Volcarona, Palmer sacó a un Rhyperior.

-No entiendo cómo lograron sacar a sus Pokemons… seguramente la erupción arruinó la máquina de ondas electromagnéticas… lo que sea lo arreglaré después, -Charon señaló a Palmer y se comenzó a reír-. Te irás al agujero como ese tu amigo patético de lentes…

Monedas Recolectadas: 049

Facultades Retadas y/o Vencidas: 03

* * *

Notas del autor:

Siento extraño escribir sin tanta comedia, pero seamos realistas, no siempre hay eventos divertidos en la vida. Además este capítulo es algo dramático (solo miren el nombre de este jajaj) en fin, las cosas se pondrán feas ahora… ¿Qué será será? Disculpen si me tardé en subir el capítulo, pero estuve releyendo la historia… ya saben, para ver qué tanto he mejorado o empeorado. En fin:

MS-Taka: Gracias por decir que mi capítulo estaba perfecto gritaría de emoción pero no me gusta gritar :) (cuando lo hago, me duele después la garganta...) . El nombre Silvercomposta lo inventé por accidente, estaba escribiendo el capítulo y no podía pensar en algún apellido ridículamente chistoso el cual me hiciera reír, después typé mal un apellido y salió por accidente y cuando lo leí me dije: bueno es ridículo así que se queda jaja. Gracias siempre por el apoyo.

Asdfghjkl: Obviamente pensamos igual, o de alguna forma logras leer mi mente ya que yo siento que Grimsley debería de ser emparejado con ella también. Cuando veo personas que lo emparejan con Caitlin siento que no encajan jajaaj y respecto a Cyrus.. jejeeje les daré el beneficio de la duda a ti y a MS- TaKa muajajaja. Yo comencé a odiar la compota cuando me quitaron las muelas del juicio, ya que estuve tres semanas viviendo de compotas y helados… Gracias siempre por el apoyo.

Diamondmanuel: agradezco tus sugerencias, pero lo de meter acciones de humor no solo es así de meterlo jaja la cosa es que hay momento para todo incluyendo el drama y la comedia. Respecto a lo de Dia y Platina, no es tonto, suena tierno y suena muy interesante jajaja

Todo comentario es agradecido y apreciado junto a las sugerencias y demás :)


	21. Directo al Fuego

_**Capítulo 21: Directo al Fuego **_

(Mientras tanto, en alguna parte cerca de Stark Mountain)

Sigilyph seguía volando a toda velocidad, aunque le costara entre la tormenta de ceniza que los rodeaba. Los demás trataban de seguirle el paso, pero pronto la tormenta se tranquilizó y pudieron ver que todo estaba cubierto de ceniza. Sigilyph se detuvo repentinamente y cambió de dirección.

-¿Qué estará haciendo? –preguntó Aaron.

-Lo que sea, hay que seguirla, -dijo Cynthia mientras giraba con Bouffalant.

Pronto pudieron ver cuatro sombras que corrían en la oscuridad, todos se prepararon para atacar hasta que un Metagross iluminó el lugar, revelando a Caitlin completamente noqueada sobre él.

-¡Caitlin!

(En Stark Mountain)

La mano de Palmer comenzó a temblar con las palabras de Charon… temblaban de toda la furia que se estaba formando en cada centímetro de sus venas. No podía creerlo o simplemente no quería creerlo.

-¿En dónde está Darach? –preguntó bruscamente el Magnate mientras empuñaba su mano.

-No se preocupen… pronto lo verán… -dijo Charon con una sonrisa maléfica-. ¡Ahora usa Magma Storm otra vez!

-¡Rhyperior! –gritó Palmer furioso-, ¡detenlo con Rock Wrecker!

Mientras Heatran cargaba su ataque, Rhyperior comenzó a formar la roca entre sus manos y la lanzó a la boca del Pokemón, deteniendo el ataque. Charon solo sonrió y el Pokemón Lava deshizo fácilmente la roca entre su boca derritiéndola y en pocos segundos era lava.

-¡Volcarona, usa Quiver Dance! –gritó Alder, el Pokemón insecto comenzó a tomar velocidad al hacer el baile-. Palmer, esto no se ganará a la ofensiva, tendremos que pensar en una mejor estrategia…

-Entiendo, -dijo Palmer con una sonrisa-. ¡Rock Polish Rhyperior! ¡Vamos!

El grito tan decidido de su entrenador le dio valor a su Pokemón y comenzó a brillar todo su cuerpo.

-Ataquemos juntos, este Pokemón le afectará más las ataques tipo fuego y tipo tierra, -dijo Alder.

-Tú encárgate del fuego, yo me encargaré del lodo… -respondió Palmer con una sonrisa-. ¡Vamos Rhyperior! ¡Demuestra de lo que estamos hechos! ¡Usa Earthquake!

-¡Síguelo con Heat Wave! –gritó Alder.

Heatran se concentró tanto en esquivar el ataque que le lanzó Alder, que olvidó por completo a Rhyperior, quien dio un buen salto en el suelo con todas sus fuerzas y ocasionó un terremoto tan fuerte que comenzaron a caer piedras de lo más alto de la montaña.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Palmer mientras empujaba a Alder por las rocas que casi los aplastaba.

Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de la montaña, por suerte Volcarona apareció y los atrapó a ambos. Palmer rápidamente saltó del Pokemón insecto hacia su Rhyperior y cayó en su hombro.

-¡Maldición Heatran! –gritó Charon mientras esquivaba las rocas que casi lo aplastaban-. ¡Sirve para algo y destruye esas piedras!

Heatran obedeció a su entrenador, pero Palmer notó que parecía estar molesto… como si no quisiera estar con Charon… El ataque parecía haberlo lastimado mucho, pues estaba lanzando sus ataques mucho más lento ahora.

-¿Con qué dos contra uno? –Charon se miraba enojado, ya que notó que Heatran no fue suficiente como para matarlos-. ¡Ven a mi Darkrai!

-¡I-imposible! –gritó Palmer asustado mientras saltaba del hombro de su Pokemón.

Así pues, apareció de las tinieblas dicho Pokemón quien se miraba furioso.

-¡Volcarona, Silver Wind! –gritó Alder, quien rápidamente detectó el peligro del Pokemón.

Sus alas comenzaron a brillar de un color plateado y comenzó a lanzar ondas de filosas espadas plateadas. Darkrai lo esquivó y una horrenda aura comenzó a rodear su cuerpo.

-¡Alder cuidado! –gritó Palmer quien detectó el ataque-. ¡Es Dark Pulse!

Aunque Volcarona hiso un excelente trabajo dañando al Pokemón, este respondió con lanzarle dicho ataque. Logró alejarse un poco, pero pronto las auras oscuras lo alcanzaron a él y a su entrenador. El campeón pudo sentir cómo aquel poder oscuro recorrió cada vena de su cuerpo, Volcarona no le afectó mucho pero también lo dejó paralizado por un segundo. Darkrai se lanzó contra ellos y pareció preparar un ataque.

-¡¿Frustration?! –gritó Palmer distraído y confundido-. ¡Alder cuidado!

-¡Ahora Heatran! ¡Usa Earth Power contra el Magnate! –dijo Charon notando la distracción del entrenador.

Cuando Palmer detectó el peligro, fue muy tarde, pues el Pokemón comenzó a abrir una fisura que se dirigía directo a él. Rhyperior corrió a toda velocidad y con su cuerpo cubrió a Palmer y el ataque los lanzó hacia un acantilado en la montaña. El ataque de Darkrai le pegó con tal fuerza a Alder que ambos cayeron al mismo lugar. Después de rodar por Arceus sabe cuánto, ambos entrenadores se levantaron y notaron que sus dos Pokemons eran incapaces de luchar.

-Jamás había visto un Frustration tan poderoso en mi vida… -dijo Alder completamente asombrado y asustado, mientras regresaba a Volcarona a su Pokeball.

-Lo debe de detestar… al igual que Heatran… -dijo Palmer mientras trató de levantarse, pero notó que tenía una cortada profunda en su pierna-. Maldición.

-Tranquilo, yo te cubro, -dijo Alder mientras rompía la parte de debajo de su camisa blanca y lo cubría.

-Esto está mal… -dijo Palmer mientras miraba hacia Stark Mountain, quien ahora se elevaba elegantemente sobre ellos-. No tenemos ni una sola oportunidad contra esos dos Pokemons.

-Son legendarios… no entiendo cómo llegó a tenerlos Charon… -dijo Alder, pero cuando terminó, sacó otra Pokeball y ayudó a Palmer a levantarse-. -¿En dónde está Straptor?

Cuando el campeón movió el brazo, notó un dolor enorme en él y se dio cuenta que él también tenía una cortada profunda en él… seguramente fue de la caída. Ambos sangraban de la boca y de sus heridas, pues caer con tal fuerza y velocidad en rocas no es caer en plumas (si agregamos la fuerza de la gravedad, ¡bingo! La guinda perfecta para el pastel).

-Seguramente huyó durante nuestra batalla… si Darach lo entrenó estará bien, -dijo Palmer.

Vieron de nuevo a la punta de la montaña, ambos no pensaban en retirarse sin Darach. Pero cuando comenzaron a caminar (Palmer cojeando claro), la nube de ceniza desapareció y la luna iluminó algo horrendo. Desde su punto de vista, parecían hormigas saliendo a toda velocidad de la montaña directo hacia ellos, pero eran miembros del Team Galactic a montones…

-_Fuera de la sartén…_ -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba a Milotic.

-_Directo al fuego…_ -terminó Alder la oración mientras Accelgor salía de su Pokeball y se ponía en posición de ataque.

(En el Battle Frontier)

Caitlin se encontraba en una cama del hospital, todos preocupados estaban afuera del cuarto esperando a que el doctor y las enfermeras terminaran de chequearla. Cynthia decidió dejar afuera a Bouffalant, ya que se negaba a regresar a su Pokeball. Se encontraba acostado a lado de la campeona durmiendo en la sala de espera, pero de repente abrió sus ojos y levantó sus orejas… no parecía estar escuchando algo, más bien parecía haber sentido algo. Rugió y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Tranquilo! –dijo Cynthia asustada.

Pero este no obedeció y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, destruyendo literalmente la puerta. Todos se levantaron y observaron al Pokemón impresionados el enorme agujero y los escombros que recorrían los suelos del hospital.

_-Desapareciendo en la noche, -_dijo Shauntal-. _El Pokemón corre en busca de su entrenador…_

(En las afueras de Stark Mountain)

Eran muchos… eran miles y seguramente llegarían al millón en cualquier momento. Milotic y Accelgor se defendían sin parar a los Pokemons que los atacaban, llegaron a tal punto que ambos entrenadores se vieron obligados a usar sus propios cuerpos para cubrir a sus amados compañeros.

Habían Haunters, Machamps, Grimers, Drowzees, Zubats, etc. Pero eran tantos y estaba tan oscuro el lugar que ya no pudieron diferenciar a quien atacaban.

Un Machamp pensaba atacar a Milotic por detrás, pero Palmer le lanzó una piedra alejándolo y advirtiéndole a su Pokemón. Pero mientras le gritaba, un Zubat aparecía de la nada y trataba de morderla, pero Palmer saltó y cubrió el ataque con su brazo. Alder envistió a varios Machamps con su propio cuerpo y los lograba alejar de su Accelgor, pero cuando derribaba uno, aparecían otros cuatro. Llegaron a un punto en donde sus cuerpos no dieron más y cayeron ambos al suelo, conscientes pero agotados. Escucharon un chasquido de dedos y todos se detuvieron al instante… dieron un paso atrás y apareció Charon sobre Heatran.

-_Ya no pueden luchar más, pues sus cuerpos ya no podrán más… _-dijo Charon riéndose medio cantando.

-Además de que eso sonó completamente estúpido, -dijo Palmer jadeando con mucho cansancio y furia-. Eres un cobarde.

-Usando números y masas como estrategia… creí ver muchas clases de personas cobardes allá en Unova… -dijo Alder jadeando también-. Al parecer me equivoqué…

-Digan lo que quieran… el punto es que este día morirán –dijo Charon con mucha alegría.

-Noche idiota, -dijo Palmer con una sonrisa destruida-. Si voy a morir, mínimo tengo que hacer que mis últimos momentos valgan la pena…

-Lo que sea Magnate, tú morirás primero… -pero Charon puso su mano en su barbilla-. Aunque pienso que sería mejor que ambos murieran al mismo tiempo… ¡en fin! Veamos quien resiste más al fuego… ¡Heatran usa-!

Su oración fue interrumpida cuando un Bouffalant apareció de la oscuridad usando Head Charge con todas sus fuerzas, volcando al Pokemón Lava e irónicamente, aplastando a su propio entrenador.

-Siempre un gusto verte, mi viejo amigo –dijo Alder levantando su pulgar, ya que su otra mano sostenía su cuerpo.

Bouffalant dio un rugido de victoria y a ambos entrenadores les pareció escalofriante que ningún secuaz de Charon se moviera de sus lugares. Parecían figuras de cera… Así pues el Pokemón se acercó a Alder, quien con sus últimas reservas de fuera, ayudó a Palmer a levantarse. El Magnate ayudó al campeón a subir y comenzó a correr a dirección del Battle Frontier. Palmer miró atrás y dijo.

-Vendré por ti Darach… por favor, resiste…

(En el Hospital del Battle Frontier)

El sol comenzó a salir y Cynthia junto con una buena taza de café y con la compañía de Grimsley, Lucian y Marshal, seguía despierta esperando a que el doctor saliera de la sala de tratamientos. En estos momentos, ya tenía su ropa habitual al igual que todos… pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Darach, Palmer, Caitlin y Alder…

_No entiendo por qué sigo pensando en ese cara de Muk… Alder puede cuidarse solo… _-pensó Cynthia.

Decidió ver sus alrededores mientras le daba otro buen trago a su café y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida con la escena. La más tierna: Shauntal quien dormía profundamente en el hombro musculoso de Marshal y él tenía su cabeza apoyada en la de ella… se preguntó si no se sentía incómoda ya que esos músculos parecían de piedra. La más divertidas: Thorton y Aaron. Aaron paró de cabeza en el sillón y con los brazos cruzados, parecía un insecto durmiendo. Thorton estaba a unas sillas de él y también estaba de cabeza, pero sus brazos estaban desparramados en el suelo y una enorme gota de saliva caía de su boca sin tocar el suelo. La más extraña: Flint. Él tenía medio cuerpo sobre tres sillas y la otra mitad en el suelo, no entendía cómo podía estar profundamente dormido ya que sus ronquidos parecían molestar a Volkner (quien dormía sentado con sus brazos cruzados, quien a cada rato abría un ojo, miraba molesto a Flint y después volvía a cerrar sus ojos). Las más preocupadas: Argenta y Dahlia. Dahlia tenía su cara enterrada en sus manos y sus codos se apoyaban firmemente en sus rodillas. Argenta tenía una posición muy parecida a la de Volker, pero a cada rato notaba que se levantaba los lentes oscuros para limpiarse una lágrima… la mirada de Lucian parecía destruirse cada vez que miraba a la Frontier Brain realizar dicha acción…

Grimsley jugaba con una moneda hábilmente, en un segundo lo tenía entre sus dedos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo lanzaba y paraba en sus nudillos con un cálculo perfecto. Marshal solo observaba vacíamente la pared de la habitación… estaba convencida la campeona de que seguramente estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos…

Pero el sonido del doctor saliendo de la habitación despertó a todos… excepto a Flint quien Volkner le pateó la cara para despertarlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Cynthia.

-¿Físicamente? Bien… pero…

-Maldición… dijo pero… -dijo Flint asustado, quien después recibió un buen golpe de Lucian con un libro, por haber interrumpido al doctor.

-No despierta, se retuerce del dolor y parece estar dormida, -dijo el doctor mientras abría el paso y Cynthia entraba junto a los miembros de la Elite Four de Unova.

Era horrible… Caitlin no tenía ni un solo rasguño en su cara, solo dos raspones en sus codos y rodillas. Pero su expresión… era horrenda… parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, se retorcía moviendo sus brazos y empuñando sus manos y apretaba sus dientes con miedo y dolor… Shauntal salió de la habitación, horrorizada trató de apuntar algo en su cuaderno pero se le cayó la pluma… Marshal la recogió.

-Dale una moneda a Grimsley… -dijo Shauntal aterrorizada.

El Maestro de Pokemons pelea trató de realizar la acción, pero no pudo al volver a ver a su amiga, esta vez llorando mientras dormía. Cynthia se acercó a ella y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, no parecía escucharla… lo volvió a tratar, pero seguía sin responder… comenzó a llorar la campeona tratando de llamarla otra vez… pero las palabras no salían de su boca…

-¡Por Arceus! –gritó Argenta horrorizada.

-¡Palmer! ¡Sr. Adeku! –dijo Dahlia asustadísima.

Todos salieron del cuarto de la Lady, esperando a ver algo mejor… es una lástima que estuvieran mal… Era Bouffalant, quien de alguna forma logró entrar al hospital (seguramente por el agujero que había hecho hace horas) quien sobre él estaba ambos líderes. Palmer, completamente ensangrentado de la cara, brazos y piernas, trató de bajarse del Pokemón, pero al poner un pie en el suelo se desequilibró y cayó bruscamente. Thorton y Volkner llegaron a tiempo para sostenerlo antes de de cayera al suelo, trató de enderezarse pero su cuerpo no daba más.

-N-no… es… tan… malo… como parece… -dijo Palmer mientras jadeaba fuertemente, miró a Thorton y lo señaló-. Ondas… electro… ondas electromagnéticas… eso… eso…

-Así es como han estado interfiriendo con la electricidad y atascando las Pokeballs… -terminó Thorton la oración.

-Solo… denme… una taza de café… y cinco horas… estaré… -Palmer comenzó a toser-. Estaré… como nue…

Finalmente se desmayó. Alder trató de bajarse, pero también cayó al suelo. Flint y Lucian lo sostuvieron.

-¿C-caitlin? –dijo Alder.

-Ella… -dijo Flint tragando saliva.

-Está bien… -dijo Lucian terminando su oración, lo último que necesitaban ahora era preocuparlo.

Alder se desmayó, su peso era tanto que Lucian y Flint tuvieron que poner todas sus fuerzas para que no se cayera de sus brazos. Marshal y Grimsley corrieron para ayudarlos a ponerlo en una camilla. El magnate y el campeón fueron llevados a la sala de emergencias…

-E-esto no está pasando, -dijo Aaron asustado mientras se pellizcaba-. Es una pesadilla seguramente.

-_Pesadilla… esa palabra describió este momento mejor que ninguna otra… _-dijo Shauntal-. _Cosas que parecen aplastar tu pecho, las que no te dejan respirar, parecía estar aplastando a tres amados amigos… _

Cynthia empuñó su mano, respiró profundo y volvió a tomar su tasa (la cual ahora estaba vacía). Puso una mano en el hombro de la escritora y dijo:

-Ustedes quédense con Caitlin, yo iré a ver lo que pasó con Palmer y cabeza de Tangela…

Shauntal se rió un poco del apodo nuevo de Alder, la campeona le compartió una última sonrisa antes de caminar hacia la sala de emergencias. La escritora entendió la posición que se encontraba ahora, Cynthia tenía que ser fuerte y positiva cuando todos los demás parecían perderlo todo.

-_Ella es fuerte, no hay palabra que la describa mejor… _

-Esa no cuenta, -dijo Marshal mientras entraba junto a Shauntal al cuarto de Caitlin.

-Lo sé… -dijo Grimsley mientras lanzaba una moneda y la volvía atrapar.

(En la Sala de Emergencias)

Lo primero que hizo la campeona fue hacer un refill de café. Le puso menos leche y más azúcar para asegurarse de no dormirse en cualquier momento. Escuchó unos gritos de la sala donde atendían a Palmer y corrió para encontrar al Magnate, siendo atado a la cama mientras una enfermera trataba de inyectarle un tranquilizante. Seguramente le habían inyectado algo que salió mal y ahora estaba descontrolado.

-¡Cynthia! –gritó Palmer desde adentro, notando a la campeona que lo observaba horrorizada-. ¡Darkrai! ¡Necesito saber cóm-!

Fue interrumpido cuando una enfermera le inyectó finalmente la anestesia, cayó profundamente dormido y comenzaron a tratarlo. Cynthia no solo se había quemado con el café, sino también se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de la existencia de ese Pokemón. Solo lo había escuchado en leyendas y cuentos de dormir. Salió del hospital directo al Battle Castle, seguramente allí encontraría la información en la biblioteca.

Caminaba a toda velocidad entre las grandes masas de público, todavía tenía la taza de café vacía en su mano y la verdad no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía. En momentos así, deseaba que Bertha estuviera con ella a su lado, la adorable anciana siempre encontraba palabras para tranquilizarla… pero en este momento, Cynthia tenía que ser fuerte… por Caitlin, por Darach, por Palmer… incluso por Alder, pues no había tiempo de inmadureces.

Pasó horas en la biblioteca, buscando libro tras libro por información de Darkrai. Pero pronto las palabras de cada página se volvían más pesadas hasta el punto que sus ojos cayeron en un sueño profundo…

Cuando despertó notó que el sol ya estaba en lo más alto y que también tenía una chaqueta morada sobre sus hombros. Había dormido en reposo en la mesa de la biblioteca y al ver a sus alrededores encontró a Aaron, Volkner y a Lucian leyendo libros y marcando páginas con banderitas. Flint corría de un lado a otro entre libreras con varios libros, se acercó a sus compañeros que estaban sentados en una mesa.

-¡Encontré más nombres relacionados con pesadillas! –dijo Flint emocionado, como si le hubieran inyectado pura adrenalina.

-Quién lo diría, eres perfecto para buscar libros, -dijo Aaron con una sonrisa mientras notaba en la otra mesa a la campeona-. ¡Buenos días Cynti!

La campeona sonrió, solo habían dos personas en el planeta que tuvieran permitido llamarla así: el pequeño Aaron y su abuela. Lo cierto es que el miembro de la Elite Four era tan cercano a ella que lo consideraba como el hermanito que siempre quiso tener.

-Hola Aary, -respondió Cynthia mientras se quitaba el cabello que cubría su cara y se levantaba de su silla, -¿cuánto dormí?

-Yodiríaquetalvezdormisteunas sietehoras –dijo Flint a toda velocidad-. CuandotefuestealaSaladeEmerg enciaseranlascincodelamadrug adaytambién…

Volkner tomó una hoja en blanco y la hizo bola y no dudó en ponerla en la boca de su amigo, sus palabras, que eran rapidísimas, parecían estar mareando a la campeona. Lucian le entregó una taza llena de café la cuál Cynthia tomó con mucho gusto, necesitaba estar despierta.

-¿Lo drogaron? –preguntó Cynthia mientras observaba impresionada a Flint.

-Peor… Aaron le dio una taza de café… -dijo Volkner mientras se pasaba sus dos manos por su cara, completamente agotado de escuchar a su amigo.

-Y de doble expreso… -dijo Lucian mientras Flint corría por toda la biblioteca, buscando más libros (con la bola de papel en la boca).

-¡Encontréalgo encontréalgo! –dijo Flint emocionado mientras le daba el libro a Cynthia-. Parece escalofriante así que tiene que ver con lo que andamos buscando.

-_Alterum Latus Mundi… _-leyó Cynthia el título en recio-. Flint, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?

-No… pero tiene dibujitos feos, -dijo el entrenador élite con energías y haciendo mímicas.

-Significa _el otro lado del mundo _–dijo la campeona molesta ya que este tema no estaba relacionado con el problema-. Aunque no puedo negar lo impresionada que estoy, este libro no se encuentra con facilidad…

-Aquí hay libros relacionados con los temas que buscabas, -dijo Lucian mientras tomaba una enorme pila de libros-. El problema es que lo único que encontramos fue fragmentos, no hay capítulos o libros que se refieran al tema en específico.

Cynthia tomó el primer libro y comenzó a leer la página marcada.

-Aquí hay algo que nos puede ayudar, -dijo Cynthia.

"_Viventem sequuntur somnia, luna hidis,_

_Chorea somnia et luna peeks"_

-¿Y qué significa eso? –Preguntó Flint-. ¿Es tailandés?

-Latín inepto, -dijo Lucian mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la colgaba en el hombro.

-"Las pesadillas viven, la luna se esconde… Los sueños bailan, la luna se asoma, -Cynthia trató de recordar las historias de miedo que le solía contar su abuela-. Estos textos nos podrían ayudar a vencer a Darkrai…

-¿Cómo sabes latín? –le preguntó Flint quien su aliento olía a puro café.

-Tal vez porque es arqueóloga… -dijo Aaron mientras se pegaba en la frente.

Cuando regresaron al hospital, había todo un desastre allí adentro. El relajo venía de cuidados intensivos, en donde Palmer estaba tratándose de vestir, pero Argenta y Dahlia le gritaban que necesitaba descansar y le trataban de quitar la chaqueta verde de sus manos. Tenía puesto únicamente su pantalón caqui, su camisa blanca sin mangas y varias vendas que cubrían su frente, brazos y Arceus sabrá donde más. Un Gardevoir se encontraba atrás de las dos mujeres, brazos cruzados y pacientemente esperando… seguramente era de Argenta.

-¡Por Palkia, Dialga y Giratina! ¡Les dije que solo necesitaba descansar! –gritó Palmer furioso mientras jalaba un extremo de la chaqueta (odiaba que lo trataran así)-. ¡Necesito hablar con Cynthia!

-¡TE JURO PALMER QUE TE SUBIRÉ AL PISO MÁS ALTO DE TU BATTLE TOWER Y TE VOY A EMPUJAR SI NO TE SIENTAS EN ESA CAMA! –gritó Dahlia furiosa jalando con Argenta el otro lado.

-¿¡Tú!? –Dijo Palmer gritando y riéndose-. ¿Tú y cuantos más?

Dahlia sacó una Pokeball y salió de allí un Blaziken el cual dio un grito amenazante a Palmer. El Magnate soltó la chaqueta y ambas mujeres casi se caen, pero Gardevoir las sostuvo con sus poderes psíquicos. Con las manos levantadas (y sin guantes) Palmer se sentó en la cama molesto y cruzó los brazos.

-Esto es ridículo… -dijo Palmer con tono bajo.

-¡Claro! ¡Es ridículo preocuparse por un amigo que llegó desangrándose encima de un Pokemón búfalo hace unas horas! –gritó Dahlia molesta-. ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡Mientras que yo estoy aquí, Darach puede estar en peligro! –Gritó Palmer-. ¡O podría ser peor!

-¡No! –gritó Dahlia, sentía ganas de llorar-. ¡Yo sé que está vivo!

-Pero debe de estar sufriendo… -Palmer se levantó y puso ambas manos en los hombros de la diosa de la ruleta-. Estaría igual si fueras tú, Thorton, Argenta o cualquiera quien esté en peligro… necesito ayudarlo y Cynthia nos podrá ayudar…

Notaron en la entrada del cuarto a los cinco individuos con libros en sus manos.

-Deberían de hablar con el Sr. Chairman… -dijo Volkner mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación (dejando los libros que tenía en sus manos sobre Flint).

-¿Por qué él? –preguntó Argenta.

-Sabe algo, algo que les interesará mucho… los veo después, -Volkner salió de la habitación de la forma más tranquila de todas.

(Una hora después)

Lo más extraño de aquel día (además de todos los eventos que habían ocurrido) fue que el Sr. Chairman los citó a todos los Frontier Brains para una reunión completamente privada. Palmer y Cynthia se encontraban caminando afuera de un cuarto como si el Magnate nunca hubiera estado internado en el hospital, esperando a que la Lady se despertara. Salieron de la habitación Grimsley y Marshal.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra? –preguntó Palmer.

-Alder y Shauntal lo trataron todo… -dijo Grimsley mientras cruzaba sus brazos-. Sigue sin despertarse…

Ambos entraron para encontrar a Shauntal poniéndole una toalla húmeda en la frente a la Lady, quien parecía estar sufriendo en sus sueños. Alder se encontraba caminando en círculos, pensando en qué hacer. Tenía vendas que cubrían su cuello y parte de su cara, también sus brazos (cubiertos por la manga de su camisa negra) y se podía ver por el cuello de la camisa los vendajes en el pecho.

-_Esto es el peor peso de todos…_ -dijo Shauntal frustrada por todo.

-Peso… pesadillas… ¡lo tengo! –dijo Alder mientras chasqueaba sus dedos-. ¿En dónde están los Pokemons de Caitlin?

-Umm en el Centro Pokemón… -le respondió Grimsley extrañado.

-Rápido pequeñín, -dijo Alder mientras le sostenía los hombros al miembro de la Elite Four y lo agitaba-. Ve por Mushurna, ¡pero ya!

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo quejándose el maestro de Pokemons oscuros mientras corría.

-¿Nos ofreces una explicación? –preguntó Cynthia cruzando sus brazos con tono sarcástico.

-Les ofrezco una hipótesis como entrada, la explicación como plato fuerte y un buen postre de conclusión para terminar, -dijo Alder mientras buscaba un vaso vacío e iba al baño. Cuando regresó traía el vaso lleno de agua-. Necesitaré que tomes nota Shauntal.

-¡C-claro! –dijo la escritora sacando su pequeño cuaderno.

El campeón metió la mano de Caitlin por unos segundos en el agua, después la sacó y miró a Palmer levantando el vaso.

-¿Meterías la mano?

-Claaro… -dijo Palmer completamente extrañado, se quitó el guante y al realizar la acción la sacó al instante-. ¡Yeoch! ¡Esta hirviendo!

-Exacto, apunta Shauntal: completamente inconsciente de su cuerpo. Metí su mano en agua hirviendo y no parece sentir dolor… parece como si no sintiera nada...

-Ya regresé, -dijo Grimsley jadeando con una Pokeball en su mano.

Alder tomó el dispositivo y lo lanzó liberando a Musharna, el Pokemón miró a Alder y pareció alegrarse. Al ver a Caitlin dormida, se acercó alegremente. Sus compañeros sabían que el Pokemón dormitado adoraba comer los sueños de la Lady, pero esta vez…. Pasó algo diferente esta vez… al acercarse a ella, se detuvo y después voló asustada detrás del campeón.

-Musharna, necesito que me hagas un favor… por Caitlin… -dijo Alder.

El Pokemón asintió valientemente.

-Te sabrán horrible, pero necesito que comas el sueño de Caitlin, solo un poco…

El Pokemón voló sobre la Lady, un poco insegura pero valientemente aceptó la propuesta del campeón. Todos los miembros de la Elite Four de Unova, Palmer y Cynthia observaban curiosos. Se puso sobre su cabeza y comenzó a emitir un polvo que salía de los sueños de la Lady.

-El color nos dirá que tan mal está, también veremos qué pasó… -dijo Alder.

La nube polvorienta era de un color negro con rojo… adentro de este pudieron ver a Darach sano y a salvo. Palmer puso una mano en su pecho lastimado, sintiéndose aliviado. Pero en menos de un segundo, pudieron ver que el cuarto estaba cubierto de rocas.

_-¡¿Darach?! –gritó la persona que suponían que era Caitlin, ya que todo se miraba desde su punto de vista._

_-Caitlin… no resisto más… -decía Darach desde los escombros._

_-¡Resiste! –pudieron ver una mano apuntando a los escombros, temblaba y parecía agitada, se podían escuchar los respiros nerviosos de la Lady-. ¡M-mis podres! ¡No funcionan! _

_-C-cai…. Caitlin… _

_-¡NO! ¡DARACH! –lloró Caitlin. _

_Después pudieron ver que de los escombros brotaba un líquido rojo, era sangre y Caitlin comenzó a gritar. La sangre comenzó a levantarse formando la figura de un demonio que ocasionaba pesadillas._

Finalmente el sueño se detuvo cuando Musharna comenzó a toser bruscamente el polvo y lo dejó de extraer, cayendo rendida en los brazos del campeón.

-Darkrai… -dijo Palmer.

-He ahí la conclusión de por qué no despierta… -dijo Alder acariciando al Pokemón-. Gracias Musharna… sé lo difícil que es extraer pesadillas para ti, pues te hacen daño y gastan energías…

_-Teníamos ante nosotros un banquete de horrores y pesadillas, en donde nuestra amada amiga, sufría sin parar…_

-Sr. Palmer Jericor… -era una enfermera quien entraba apenada a la habitación-. El Sr. Chairman dice que lo espera en la Battle Tower.

El Magnate miró de nuevo a Caitlin, tomó su mano y dijo:

-Prometo traer a Darach… ya verás…

Al dejar la habitación, pensó en lo que la frase que le había dicho Cynthia… tal vez esa era la clave para vencer a Darkrai.

(En el Battle Tower)

-Buenas tardes, es un poco obvia la razón por la cual los reuní todos en este momento… aunque tristemente una silla esté vacía… -dijo el Sr. Chairman viendo a los cuatro Frontier Brains.

La conferencia era exclusiva y se estaba llevando a cabo en la misma sala de estar de la Battle Tower, en donde discutieron la primera vez del problema… cuando Darach estaba aquí. Palmer se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados (no se quería sentar), Thorton sentado en una silla la cual estaba con el pecho sobre la espalda de la silla y Dahlia con Argenta en el mismo sillón. Esperaban que la Asociación de Sinnoh los culpara de todo lo que había pasado…

-Déjenme decirles que… lo lamento… todo es culpa de la Asociación… -dijo el Sr. Chairman con una vergüenza que le pesaba el alma.

Monedas Recolectadas: 054

Facultades vencidas: 03

Notas del autor:

¡Yeii! Más de 50 reviews, es un honor y me encanta ver que mi historia esté entreteniendo al lector. Quien lo haya notado (y si no, no importa jaja) adoro The Hobbit (leí el libro hace años sin saber de que sacarían película... o verla y saberte casi todos los dialogos es tan épico) y en honor a uno de mis escritores favoritos (JRR TOLKIEN) usé un nombre del capítulo VI en el diálogo entre Palmer y Alder antes de ser atacados en el Stark Mountain (Out of the Frying-Pan, Into the Fire). Oh Peter Jackson, solo a él se le ocurrió usar el nombre del capítulo como parte del diálogo… es un genio…. En fin, las cosas parecen tomar rumbo y a la vez sorprendernos, la vida es así supongo jaja. Algo que llamó mi atención fue que cuando escribí el flashback de Darach, también se me hizo el nudo en la garganta y pensé que solo yo sentiría eso… es increíble ver que el lector sienta la historia ¡Yei! Pero bueno:

Asdfghjkl: Mars como persona da miedo, pero me encanta escribir porque ella es la que le da comedia al grupo terrorífico del Team Galactic. Pero en la vida real, sí… esa clase de chicas me dan ganas de lanzarlas del último piso del Battle Tower y claro, un trampolín esperándolas, solo para darles un buen susto jaja. Así que como siempre: ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

MS-Taka: Sabes, un comentario que me hiciste (cap 16 para ser precisos) me inspiró a que Dahlia dijera de llevar a Palmer a la Battle Tower y lanzarlo jajaja. Gabriel García Márquez… uno de mis autores favoritos y el libro de "Crónicas de una Muerte Anunciada" está en mi librera junto The Hobbit, me encanta ese libro; es increíble que compararas mi titulo con esa obra maestra, ¡en verdad gracias! Como siempre, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Diamondmanuel: Sí pienso agregar al trío, pero ya aparecerán pronto. Lo divertido es que en el Manga, emparejo a Dia con Platina, pero en los juegos prefiero mil veces a Barry y Dawn (no sé por qué). Usted tranquilo, que pienso agregar al trío del Manga y a mi también me asquean los yaoi entre personas nada que ver (¿Ghetsis y Alder? ¿Pearl y Dia? No tengo nada en contra de las preferencias de las personas, pero simplemente siento que no encajan con el perfil del personaje). Créeme, ya pensé en cómo agregarlos y pienso que te gustará, solo que _La paciencia es la madre de todas las virtudes. _Gracias por las buenas ideas y el apoyo.

_**Toda sugerencia es apreciada y agradecida junto con los comentarios y demás. **_


	22. Zeta y Un Mensaje Inesperado

_-Déjenme decirles que… lo lamento… todo es culpa de la Asociación… -dijo el Sr. Chairman con una vergüenza que le pesaba el alma. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Zeta y Un Mensaje Inesperado**_

(En el Battle Tower)

-¿A qué se refiere con que todo es su culpa? –dijo Argenta mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros-. No debe de culparse por algo que nadie sabía que iba a pasar.

-Ustedes no entienden… déjenme explicarles, -el Sr. Chairman abrió la puerta de la sala y entró Volkner-. Pero yo sé que él lo hará mejor.

-¿Tú? –dijo Thorton completamente confundido.

-Sí, yo-. Respondió el líder de Gimnasio-. Como sabrán, adoro construir y programar cosas y proyectos, pero como cualquier actividad, toma su tiempo. La Asociación de Sinnoh jamás nos dicen una fecha exacta para el comienzo de las vacaciones y nos sorprenden un día con que nuestro descanso ya comenzó. Odio dejar un proyecto sin terminar…

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con todo esto? –preguntó irritado Palmer.

-Tiene que ver mucho, porque yo siempre me suelo conectar por mi computadora y entrar al usuario del Sr. Chairman para ver cuándo comienzan las vacaciones.

-Querrás decir: siempre hackeas mi usuario y entras a mi página… -dijo el Sr. Chairman molesto-. Pero continúa.

-El punto es que la última vez que entré, hace como tres meses, me di cuenta que aparecieron ventanas de propaganda extraña adentro del usuario, me di cuenta que alguien más trataba de hackear su usuario. Fácilmente, logré deshacerme del quien fuera que trataba de entrar, pero luego intercepté un mensaje… uno en donde Charon anunciaba que iba a reformar el Team Galactic y que todos quienes quisieran regresar serían bienvenidos.

-¡¿Así que ustedes siempre supieron que ellos iban a regresar?! –gritó Dahlia furiosa-. ¿Por qué no nos dijeron eso hace tres meses? ¡Hubiéramos evitado que todo esto ocurriera!

-Espere, Srta. Dahlia, -interrumpió el Sr. Chairman-. Volkner me avisó al instante y ambos fuimos a la Asociación para advertirles, ellos dijeron que se encargarían de todo pero la verdad… ignoraron nuestras advertencias… así que tuvimos que actuar solos…

-Fueron ustedes… -dijo Palmer señalando al Sr. Chairman-. Ustedes hicieron esas llamadas a la Policía Internacional, no fue Byron o Roark…

-¿De qué hablas Palmer? –dijo Dahlia irritada-. Si supuestamente los fósiles fueron robados de Byron y los trabajadores eran amigos de Roark.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –dijo Volkner confundido e impresionado.

-Llamé a Byron el día después de que el Oficial Looker hablara con nosotros, Byron no tenía idea de unos fósiles desaparecidos. Roark me confirmó que todos sus trabajadores estaban con él… esos trabajadores y fósiles eran una excusa para involucrar a la Policía Internacional, ya que la Asociación no los escuchaba…

-Casi… pero no… -dijo el Sr. Chairman-. Sí, se robaron unos fósiles… pero no de Byron, más bien robaron rocas de una excavación que ellos mismos organizaron en terreno privado y pensamos que esas rocas eran fósiles y los trabajadores, no desaparecieron, eran los mismos secuaces del Team Galactic. Looker dijo que lo mejor sería inventar esas historias, ya que no queríamos asustarlos a todos por una suposición, hasta ahora podemos confirmar que era Team Galactic.

-¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo fuera! –dijo Argenta con gritos desesperados-. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-Lo que pasa Argenta es que Volkner descubrió por accidente un mensaje del Team Galactic. El Sr. Chairman y él trataron de advertirles a la Asociación, pero ellos pensaron que solo era un fanático hablando de estupideces. Decidieron actuar solos e involucraron a la Policía Internacional… -Palmer lo entendía todo ahora-. Encontraron evidencia de que un grupo de individuos extraños estaban realizando excavaciones y ellos en el fondo sabían que era Team Galactic… pero no podían dejar que nadie se enterara ya que necesitaban evidencia para confirmar que era este grupo terrorista y no asustar a nadie… Necesitaban evidencia y prefirieron guardar el secreto cuando pudieron advertirnos… todo porque necesitaban eso… evidencia…

Palmer se puso en frente del Sr. Chairman y de Volkner.

-¡AQUÍ TIENEN SUS MALDITAS EVIDENCIAS! ¡Una niña inocente fue atacada por un Pokemón legendario y ahora está muriendo! ¡Agonizando en sus propios sueños! ¡Un Frontier Brain desapareció! –Palmer jamás había gritado así… jamás en su vida. Puso una mano en su frente y se dio la vuelta, dejando a todos aquellos presentes en la habitación impactados por su forma de actuar… bajó el tono de voz, pero comenzó a temblar-. Darach… es un buen muchacho, toda la vida reservando y guardando todo por miedo de arruinar las cosas… desapareció… lo tienen el Team Galactic… ¡Si no lo están torturando, debe de estar muerto! ¡MUERTO!

Volkner miró al suelo, ¿en verdad hubieran podido evitar todo esto? Estaban seguros de que algo estaba mal, pero nadie los escuchaba y todas sus teorías con el Sr. Chairman y Looker eran puras especulaciones. Es como cuando sabemos que hay algo ahí, pero estamos tan confundidos y con miedo que olvidamos diferenciar la realidad…

-Culparnos entre nosotros no nos ayudará en nada… -dijo Palmer con un tono tranquilo-. Pero con decirles la verdad, me quito un buen peso de encima… ¿qué suponen hacer?

-Por ahora, disculparnos por ocultar la verdad… cúlpenme a mí pero no al Sr. Volkner –dijo el Sr. Chairman-. La Asociación lo amenazó con ponerlo en la cárcel si revelaba algo, pero ahora que es más que obvio, dejaron de perseguirlo.

-He tratado de entrar otra vez al sistema y tratar de interceptar otro mensaje, -Volkner sacó una laptop-. Pero la banda ancha de mi laptop no es lo suficientemente poderosa como para interceptar otro mensaje…

-No digas más, -dijo Thorton interrumpiéndolo mientras miraba su pad-. Todos, quiero ver a los Frontier Brains, ustedes dos y a la Elite Four de ambas regiones en frente de mi Factory exactamente a las… ¿5 p.m? Sí, a esa hora.

Así pues, Thorton se retiró del cuarto mirando su pad fijamente, Argenta cruzó los brazos y comenzó a contar los segundos. En exactamente diez, se escucharon golpes como si alguien se hubiera caído de unas escaleras.

-¡Estoy bien! –se escuchó el grito de Thorton.

-Le he dicho mil veces que no mire su máquina esa cuando está caminando, -dijo Argenta enojada mientras se levantaba.

-Los veo a todos en el Battle Factory, -dijo Palmer cruzando los brazos, se le escuchaba mucho más tranquilo ahora.

-Yo les avisaré a los demás, -dijo Dahlia mientras se retiraba del salón con Volkner y Argenta.

Todos se retiraron dejando al Sr. Chairman y a Palmer solos en la habitación del Battle Tower. Ambos contemplaban la vista del Battle Frontier, observando cada facultad. El Sr. Chairman suspiró y dijo:

-Algo que detesto de mi trabajo es mentir y no decir las cosas.

-¿Algo que quiera compartir? –preguntó Palmer un poco indiferente.

-Sí, jamás tuve la oportunidad de explicarle a Lady Caitlin algo. La verdad es que la admiro desde el momento que decidió partir en un viaje por toda Unova.

-Pensé que la detestaba.

-No puedo detestar a nadie, pero tristemente para explotar el talento de cualquier persona, es necesario alguien quien actúe cruel contigo para recordarte lo duro que puede ser el mundo… incluso respeto a Darach, ya que tuvo la brillante idea de dejarla ganar sin que me diera cuenta utilizando los accesorios que pidió prestados la Lady.

-¿Se dio cuenta? –preguntó Palmer impresionado.

-Bueno, dicen que soy bueno buscando respuestas en detalles, -dijo el Sr. Chairman con una sonrisa-. También sé, desde lo más profundo de mi alma, que Darach está vivo… ese muchacho no se rendirá fácil.

-No… -dijo Palmer mientras miraba al cielo-. No lo hará.

(En el Battle Factory, a las 5 de la tarde)

El taller de Thorton era todo un misterio en el Battle Fronteir, el único que conocía el lugar (además del Factory Head) era Palmer, quien por ser el líder tenía que conocerlo. Había todas clases de rumores al respecto; había una en donde decía que Thorton era un robot y que la verdadera razón por la cual desaparecía en ese lugar era que necesitaba conectarse a un generador y cargar sus baterías. Otros rumores (el más estúpido, según el Magnate) era uno en donde declaraban que Thorton era un extraterrestre y que el único momento que podía establecer contacto con su gente era allí adentro.

-Bienvenidos a mi taller, -dijo el Frontier Brain mientras abría una puerta oxidada la cual se encontraba en unos pasillos escondidos del Battle Factory.

Adentro no había más de tres mesas, con muchos instrumentos y cables tirados por todas partes formando un desastre perfecto. Argenta, Dahlia y Cynthia miraron un poco asqueadas el lugar, pues había aceite por todas partes. Los miembros de la Elite Four de Sinnoh se ofrecieron quedarse en el hospital para vigilar a Caitlin, eso tranquilizaba a los otros entrenadores élites y a su campeón. Pero Alder y Cynthia notaron que desde la desaparición de Darach, sus Pokemons restantes (Gallade, Empoleon y Houndoom) se quedaban adentro del cuarto, cuidando a su Lady con una expresión de tristeza… pensando seguramente en su entrenador…

-¿En serio? –Dijo Dahlia cruzando sus brazos-. ¿Es aquí en donde el Sr. Factory Head viene después de cada reto a inventar las maravillas que haces?

Thorton y Palmer solo sonrieron, el Magnate se acercó a una gran caja de herramientas, movió unas piezas y apareció en una pared varias teclas; había números, letras y símbolos. Thorton se acercó a las teclas y comenzó a insertar un código, pero desde el punto de vista de los demás, solo escuchaban un sin número de sonidos extraños. Después de una sinfonía de códigos y sonidos, el piso comenzó a moverse. Comenzó a descender solamente el suelo, dejando arriba el taller desastroso que confundiría a cualquiera.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Grimsley asustado y molesto, ya estaba enfermo de sorpresas que involucraban explosiones, psicópatas atacándote y Frontier Brains que eran completamente raros.

-Es un elevador, bueno, la verdad yo inserté el código para que se accionara el elevador, -dijo Thorton orgulloso-. Típicamente uso el otro código que solamente abre una puerta.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de hacernos ir en elevador? –dijo Dahlia mientras trataba de no caerse.

-Alardear supongo.

_-Su humildad, tan grande como un grano de arroz, se notó con solo una acción, -_dijo Shauntal mientras se sostenía del brazo de Marshal.

-¡Oye! –dijeron Thorton y Grimsley al mismo tiempo molestos.

-El punto es que hagas cosas relacionadas a nosotros, así cuentan y gano la apuesta, -dijo Grimsley cuando finalmente el piso se detuvo.

-¿Quiero saber a lo que se refieren? –le preguntó susurrando la campeona al campeón.

-No, créeme que no quieres saber… -dijo Alder un poco apenado.

Pudieron ver que su alrededor ahora era un pasillo completamente blanco, sorprendidos de que esto estuviera tan bien escondido en el Battle Factory. Volkner traía en su mano su laptop y se miraba un poco nervioso con el Sr. Chairman. Caminaron por los pasillos, Thorton seguía viendo el pad sin ver el camino y Argenta estaba a punto de quejarse, pero Palmer la detuvo diciéndole:

-Thorton conoce este edificio como la palma de su mano, aquí no se choca o se cae por las escaleras.

Finalmente llegaron a otra puerta y cuando esta se abrió, todos quedaron boquiabiertos… El lugar era enorme, había pantallas, teclas, una enorme mesa con piezas y cables completamente ordenados. Si Grimsley fuera un poco menos educado, le diría al Frontier Brain que parecía un obsesivo compulsivo con el orden.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo Shauntal sorprendida.

-El laboratorio de Dexter… seguramente… -dijo sarcásticamente Thorton.

Shauntal miró con curiosidad una pantalla y el campeón la siguió, pues ambos notaron que había algo fuera de lo común en ese enorme computador (o lo que fuera). Era una imagen pixeleada que parecía moverse de forma inusual.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el campeón de Unova observando fijamente la pantalla.

_-El campeón y yo, con gran curiosidad, esperamos la respuesta…_

-Nuestra solución y ayuda… ¡ven Zeta, ven a saludar! –dijo Thorton con una sonrisa (algo que extrañó a los Frontier Brains, casi no sonreía la verdad).

Así pues, ambos entrenadores de Unova saltaron del susto cuando de la pantalla del computador gigante comenzó a salir una figura completamente extraña. Shauntal saltó al instante a los brazos de Marshal y Alder se tropezó con Grimsley y ambos cayeron al suelo. Cynthia se rió por el buen salto que dio el campeón y Alder bufó molesto.

_-Ambos campeones parecían demostrar algo que iba más allá del campo de batalla…_

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Alder molesto mientras se levantaba.

-Significa otra moneda para mí, -dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa después de ser arrollado por Alder.

Salió de la pantalla un Pokemón bizarro con unas espirales en sus ojos, tenía un cuerpo que parecía una especie de pájaro y se movía de forma extraña.

-¿Porygon-Z? –preguntó Argenta impresionada-. Ese Pokemón es imposible de atrapar.

-Zeta fue mi primer Pokemón, -dijo Thorton mientras chocaba su mano con el ala del Pokemón, como si fuera un saludo-. Ha estado conmigo desde que soy niño siendo un Porygon…

-Sigues siendo un niño… –dijo Argenta.

-Jamás dudes de Thorton, -le dijo Palmer medio susurrando a la Hall Marton.

-En fin, ¿Volkner? –Porygon-Z tomó un cable y se lo entregó a dicho entrenador-. Ahora conecta tu laptop a mi computadora, mis máquinas te darán más potencia para alcanzar una banda ancha más amplia y Zeta aquí nos ayudará a interceptar los mensajes.

Volkner obedeció y conectó su laptop a la enorme pantalla. Salió en ella el escritorio del usuario de Volkner, el cual tenía una foto de rayos y máquinas extrañas. Después abrió un programa y comenzaron a aparecer miles de números.

-Que la fiesta comience… -dijo Volkner mientras tronaba sus dedos y comenzaba a typear códigos.

-Muy bien, -dijo Thorton-. Zeta, es tu turno.

Así pues, el Pokemón Virtual saltó a la laptop de Volkner y desapareció entre los números de la computadora. El líder le abrió paso al Frontier Brain quien comenzó a insertar códigos en una enorme pantalla azul desde la computadora de Volkner.

-No vayas a arruinar mi computadora, -dijo Volkner desde atrás.

-Tranquilo, sé lo que hago… -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuándo tiene expresiones faciales? –le preguntó Dahlia a Palmer susurrando.

-Desde que se involucra tecnología y Zeta en su vida… -respondió Palmer con una sonrisa.

-¡JA! ¡Lo logramos Zeta! –dijo Thorton con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Encontró algo? –preguntó el Sr. Chairman.

-Por supuesto, intercepté la señal que usan el Team Galactic y Zeta atrapó un mensaje y lo trajo al computador, -Thorton parecía un niño en una feria por su sonrisa-. Descargando documento a mi computadora, para que todos lo puedan ver… 97%...98%...99%... Listo.

Así pues, vieron en la enrome pantalla una foto de un Pokemón pixeleado que tenía la forma de un extraño rayo. Proygon-Z apareció en la pantalla a lado de la foto, asustando a todos (excepto a Thorton).

Después pudieron notar que la primera imagen se aclaró mejor y solamente Shauntal, Thorton y Volkner pudieron reconocer al Pokemón sin que terminara de aclararse los pixeles.

-Es Rotom… -dijo Volkner.

-_El Pokemón Plasma, aquel que podía poseer cualquier máquina con solo desearlo, _-Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y apuntó-. _Mis amigos desconocían su existencia, pero yo sabía lo que este Pokemón puede ser capaz._

-¿Por qué Team Galactic quiere algo con este Pokemón? –preguntó Cynthia.

-Cualquier cosa, no podrá ser buena… -respondió Palmer-. ¿Crees que tenga relación con lo que te dije en el hospital?

-¡Casi se me olvida! –dijo Thorton pegándose en la frente-. El método que utiliza Team Galactic para que se atasquen las Pokeballs es una en donde emite ondas electromagnéticas, creando dos polos en cada dispositivo.

-Haciendo que uno sea positivo y el otro negativo, así es imposible separarlos, -dijo Volkner chasqueando los dedos.

-Así es, tal vez quieran a Rotom para ampliar las fuerzas electromagnéticas y cubrir un diámetro más grande….

-Malditos… metiendo leyendas en donde no pertenecen… -dijo Palmer sumamente molesto-. Thorton, Cynthia y yo creemos saber cómo curar a Caitlin.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron todos los presentes en la habitación.

-Según las leyendas, -dijo Cynthia tomando la palabra, todos observaban a la campeona que caminaba por la habitación, sus tacones chocaban con el suelo dando un melodioso sonido de zapatos finos (y molestos para Alder)-. Darkrai es conocido como el monstruo que te ocasiona pesadillas y te mata en tus sueños, nadie sabe si lo hace queriendo o solamente lo hace por instinto, no lo sé… pero al parecer, tiene un opuesto.

-Como la otra cara de la moneda, -dijo Grimsley.

-Me encanta eso… lo apuntaré… -dijo Shuantal, Marshal le entrega otra moneda a Grimsley.

-En fin, este contrario es conocida como Cresselia, -Cynthia hablaba con gran seguridad, Alder estaba seguro que ya estaba acostumbrada a dar charlas.

-Cresselia es conocida por curar a todos los afectados por Darkrai, o así entendí yo, -dijo Palmer cruzando los brazos-. ¿Algo que nos puedas decir, Thorton?

-Bueno… tengo registros de las leyendas… -dijo el Factory Head mientras typeaba en su teclado, Porygon-Z emitió un sonido extraño y toda la pantalla se puso blanco.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –preguntó asustada Dahlia.

-No se preocupen, es otro mensaje interceptado, ahora Zeta está tratando de descifrar el mensaje… ¿huh?

-Pasa algo, ¿Thorton? –preguntó Argenta.

Pudieron ver en la pantalla una extraña imagen que tenía dos colores, era azul y una enorme mancha verde con otra pequeña mancha. Fue ahí cuando el Frontier Brain se dio cuenta que era un mapa, y que aquella mancha podría ser el lugar que buscaban.

-Muy bien, esa mancha podría ser el lugar en donde está Rotom… o al menos donde piensan buscarlo Team Galactic… -Thorton tomó una hoja de papel y comenzó a calcular el lugar por la posición-. Calculando por la altitud y posición de la mancha… si X es… e Y es…

-Ese lugar parece estar cerca de Eterna Forest, -dijo Dahlia sin necesidad de calcular.

-Si es un Pokemón Fantasma… podría estar en Old Chateau, -dijo Argenta.

-¡Oigan! Yo soy el que está haciendo los cálculos matemáticos para ubicar el lugar, -dijo Thorton enojado e inmaduramente mientras agitaba su lápiz.

-No hay tiempo para eso Thorton, deja de quejarte, -el tono de voz de Palmer sonaba mucho más serio-. Este es el plan, yo iré por Cresselia y alguien más tendrá que ir por Rotom.

-Ese seré yo, -dijo Thorton con toda confianza-, sé dónde queda el lugar y Argenta no puede dejar el Battle Frontier, pues aun falta que la miembra de la Elite Four que sabe dar buenos puñetazos rete una facultad.

-¿En serio? ¿Es ahora un buen momento para ir al Battle Hall? –dijo Shauntal nerviosa.

-Si me preguntas, pienso que sería una excelente idea que fueras allí, -dijo el campeón-. Puede que tu Froslass esté lista para las batallas, ¿pero qué hay de Drifloon?

La Maestra de Pokemons fantasmas miró dudosamente a una Pokeball, en donde todos suponían que Drifloon estaría descansando. Pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos en tan poco tiempo, desde salvarla en Stark Mountain hasta jugar con ella por las noches cuando no podía dormir. Después pensó en la batalla que seguramente se aproximaba y lo último que quería era que sus Pokemons sufrieran por no estar preparados.

-¡Lo haré!

-Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Palmer cruzando sus brazos, tenía la expresión de un padre con dudas-. Thorton, ¿qué te hace pensar que deberías ir tú y no Dahlia?

-Bueno… yo… sé mucho de Pokemons y la verdad…. Bueno, siempre he querido conocer un Pokemón aparte de Zeta que pueda meterse a las máquinas, sería interesante… -dijo Thorton no muy convencido de su argumento.

-No es que piense que no eres capaz de hacerlo, -dijo Palmer en el enorme salón blanco lleno de computadoras-. Pero no me convence que vayas solo.

-Iré yo con él entonces, -dijo Grimsley tranquilamente.

Todos en la habitación lo observaron completamente extrañados. El Maestro de Pokemons Oscuro se sintió incómodo de todas las miradas que se dirigían a él y no pudo evitar hablar un poco molesto y decir:

-¿Acaso no me creen capaz? Si lo recuerdan los Pokemons Oscuros tienen ventaja sobre los Fantasmas, además necesito entrenar a mi Carvanha.

_-¿El pequeño Pokemón adorable que devoró tu brazo con amor?_

-Sí Shauntal, me refiero a él… -dijo Grimsley mientras recibía otra moneda y recordaba el dolor de aquel día en el barco, Palmer no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en la escena adorablemente dolorosa...

-Buena suerte entonces, -dijo Alder mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro con una enorme sonrisa. Todos en la habitación miraron confundido al campeón.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Lo piensas dejar ir así nada más? –dijo Cynthia, que siendo campeona tomaba muy en serio su rol y su responsabilidad sobre los miembros de la Elite Four.

-Siempre tan terca como un Deino, -dijo Alder un poco irritado-. A diferencia tuya, yo confío en que Grimsley podrá lidiar con esa Casa Fantasma solo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste, cara de Pineco? –dijo con una voz retadora la campeona.

-Antes de que se saquen los ojos, -dijo Palmer sintiendo la tensión entre ellos dos (¿o será que se atraen y lo ocultan con insultos?)-. Sr. Chairman, estoy preocupado que Team Galactic piense atacar al Battle Frontier a plena luz del día, atacando a los visitantes… así que quiero poner el lugar en estado de emergencia máxima.

Todos los Fronteir Brains presentes, lo miraron asombrados y asustados con el Sr. Chairman. Throton tenía la boca tan abierta que parecía como si pudieras meter a un Whirlipede completo adentro.

-E-eso significaría que… -dijo el Sr. Chairman impresionado.

-Así es, este lugar será evacuado en 15 días, -completó la oración Palmer, miró a Grimsley y a Thorton-. Tienen 15 días para ir a Eterna Forest y atrapar a Rotom.

Para que el lector entienda más; el estado de emergencia máxima era un plan de evacuación que se aplicaría en el Battle Frontier si se esperaba o se había sufrido un acto terrorista. Este plan la verdad solo fue diseñado para cumplir con los requisitos de la administración de un lugar como el Battle Frontier, que establecía la obligatoria regla de tener planes de seguridad para cualquier situación. En siete días, se advertiría y se avisaría a los visitantes de la situación de la evacuación. Al octavo día ya se comenzaría a llevar visitantes los enormes barcos de la Asociación para la isla de Sinnoh principal. Finalmente, al quinceavo día, los barcos dejarían de salir. Todos los visitantes y trabajadores (e incluso los habitantes del Battle Castle) debían de estar afuera para entonces. Los únicos que se quedaban eran los Frontier Brains y el personal médico.

-P-pero Palmer, -dijo Dahlia sorprendida de su decisión-, ¿seguro que quieres llegar a estos extremos?

-Dahlia, entiendo que todos ustedes estén dudando de mi decisión, pero no puedo evitar pensar: ¿qué si toman a visitantes inocentes como rehenes? ¿Qué si piensan iniciar una matanza involucrando a los visitantes? La idea de que gente inocente muera por venir al Battle Frontier, simplemente hace que me enferme del estómago.

-Tiene toda la razón, -dijo el Sr. Chairman-. Ustedes dejen el tema de evacuación a mí, si la Srta. Shauntal desea retar el Hall Marthon, deberá hacerlo en esta semana entonces.

-Que así sea… -Shauntal miró a la Hall Marton-. Claro, si está bien para usted.

-Esperaré con ansias tu llegada, Shauntal de la Elite Four, -dijo Argenta con una sonrisa mientras se ponía sus lentes.

-Yo sé que podrás hacerlo, -dijo Marshal empuñando una mano y apoyando otra en el hombro de la maestra de Pokemons fantasmas.

-Hasta que finalmente hablaste, -dijo Grimsley sarcásticamente notando que durante toda esta reunión estuvo callado-. Es un alivio saber que no estás mudo.

_-Sus palabras fueron pocas, pero tuvieron mucho más significado que el del pequeño vampiro…_

-¡¿A qué te refieres con pequeño?! –dijo Grimsley molesto (no era por su estatura, pues le sacaba varios centímetros a Shauntal) mientras otra moneda caía en su bolsillo.

-A comparación de Marshal y Alder… eres pequeño y algo escuálido… -dijo apenada y sincera la miembra de la Elite Four.

-¿A lado de Alder quien no sería pequeño? –dijo Grimsley molesto.

-Un Snorlax… -dijo Cynthia con un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que el campeón la escuchara.

-Necesitarás un Burn Heal para eso… -le dijo Marshal a su maestro.

-Nah, más bien un antídoto… aunque estoy acostumbrado a que los Sevipers con extensiones me escupan veneno… -dijo Alder, quien la campeona ahora lo miraba con una cara de furia.

Los Frontier Brains, Volkner y el Sr. Chairman se rieron de la escena, pero Palmer se quedó serio, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Caitlin llorando mientras dormía y la de Darach siendo aplastado por piedras en la pesadilla de la Lady. Sin decir una palabra, salió del taller cojeando y los demás lo siguieron un poco apurados. Al estar al aire libre, sacó a Dragonite y se subió en él diciendo:

-Los veré en 15 días… buena suerte a todos y por favor, cuídense…

Cuando voló al horizonte, Shauntal suspiró y dijo:

_-En quince días será la batalla final… la cuál decidirá el destino de toda una región…_

Monedas Recolectadas: 061

Facultades vencidas: 03

Días Restantes: 015

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Wow, ya se está acercando el climax de la historia, pero antes necesitaba agregar estos capítulos ya que bueno… adoro escribir jajaja en fin, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo siguiente y no tengo miedo de darles unos pequeños Spoilers… ¡después de los agradecimientos!

Diamondmanuel: Busqué tu historia, pero no la encuentro jajaj así que sí quiero leerla pero necesito que me mandes un link con la historia por review o por mensaje, ya que sí quiero hacerlo pero… nunca tuve talento para encontrar o buscar historias jajaja ¡gracias siempre por tu apoyo!

MS-TaKa: jaja me parece divertido algo: en mi caso fue al revés, cuando miré la trilogía de LOTR decidí comprarme el libro del Hobbit jaja la película la vi tres veces y no me arrepiento jaja Yo también veo a los secuaces de Charon como robots O.O en fin, gracias siempre por tu apoyo y espero que disfrutes la historia desde Nicaragua

Asdfghjkl: Yo tampoco sé mucho latín, solo puedo reconocer algunas palabras si suenan parecidas al español (teóricamente el latín bárbaro es la base del francés, italiano y español… si mi memoria no me falla jaja) No sabía que Tolkien lo había escrito por sus hijos.. ¡otra razón para admirarlo! Hora de sinceridad: a mi tampoco me molesta eso (nunca entendí que era Yuri o su diferencia con el Yaoi, solo que trataban temas más maduros). Y yo también odio esas parejas (¿en serio? Padre e hijo… eso me suena a Edipo Rey pero con padre e hijo). La verdad a mí tampoco me molesta lo homosexual (siempre con la mente abierta a nuevos ideales y puntos de vista), pero cuando pienso en Dia y Pearl veo a dos hermanos jajaja gracias como siempre por tu gran apoyo, ¡espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo!

* * *

Todo comentario, sugerencia, etc. siempre es apreciado.

Quiero dejarlos con una pequeña parte del próximo capítulo, no esperen algo demasiado revelador ;) (Por favor, agreguen en sus comentarios si les gusta que les deje un pequeño Spoiler)

_Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, apoyándose en un enorme tronco de un enorme árbol. Cada uno en un lado del árbol, dándose las espaldas e intentando apreciar la hermosa vista del bosque. _

_-Sigues pensando en lo que dije atrás, ¿verdad? –dijo Grimsley desde el otro lado del tronco._

_-Digamos que sí… ¿te molesta si te pregunto cuál es tu historia?_

_-Mi historia es larga, si es que tienes la paciencia para escucharla, -dijo Grimsley, ya que si contaba la historia de la familia Mirton, lo haría bien._

_-Tenemos cuatro horas con cincuenta minutos para hablar, supongo que es suficiente tiempo, -dijo el Fronteir Brain._


	23. Capítulo 23: Una Aventura Electrificante

**Advertencia: capítulo largo, ¡así que disfrútenlo!**

_**Capítulo 23: Una Aventura Electrificante, ¡Rotom vs. Grimsley & Thorton! Y La Historia de la Familia Mirton**_

Todo estaba oscuro… todo era oscuridad completa. Pero pronto hubo una pequeña luz que iluminó el rostro de Lady Caitlin, la cual traía consuelo a su corazón que temblaba de miedo. Pero pronto, aquella luz comenzó a moverse y la Lady ciegamente siguió la luz a través de la oscuridad. Pero pronto, aquella luz comenzó a desparecer y todo lo que miraba era oscuridad, hasta que una extraña figura se comenzó a formar de las sombras… Darkrai… y después pudo ver el cadáver de su amado siendo atravesado por las sombras.

-No… no… Darach…

Shauntal, Alder y Marshal miraban a la Lady con el corazón pesado mientras ella seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras durante horas. Empoleon y Gallade seguían en la puerta, vigilando que nadie sospechoso entrara y Houndoom vigilaba la ventana. El campeón no pudo evitar preguntarse por Straptor… pero alguien entró a la habitación, ya con una mochila pequeña colgando en su espalda.

-¿Ya te vas? –dijo Shauntal, apuntando lo obvio de forma inocente.

-Así es, lo mejor será irnos lo más pronto posible, -dijo Grimsley-. Después de todo, solo faltan 14 días…

-Buena suerte, Grimsley, -dijo Marshal mientras le daba una mano a su amigo.

-Recuerda: Los verdaderos misterios no están al no poder comprender las cosas, sino cuando las comprendes pero lo ignoras sin saberlo, -dijo sabiamente el campeón.

-¿Nunca has pensado en dedicarte a escribir galletas de la fortuna? –dijo Grimsley, necesitaba molestarlo antes de irse.

-Me ahorro las molestias y lo comparto con ustedes, ¡mis mejores deseos y disfruta el viaje!

Grimsley sonrió, pero al ver a Caitlin llorando en la cama con grandes ojeras, sintió una furia formarse dentro de él. Caminó afuera del hospital y encontró a Thorton esperándolo mirando al reloj.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras, supuestamente debíamos salir a las 7:00 a.m. ¿sabes qué hora es?

-Umm… ¿las 7:04 a.m.?

-Así es, vámonos que no podemos seguir desperdiciando más tiempo, -dijo Thorton mientras sacaba una Pokeball.

Un Aerodactyl salió y tomó a Grimsley con sus garras y Thorton saltó a su espalda; ambos volaron a dirección a la isla principal de Sinnoh. El Maestro de Pokemons oscuros se sentía aterrorizado ya que estaba colgando del Aerodactyl y sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

(En Canalave)

Palmer continuaba sobrevolando hasta llegar a una ciudad en donde había recibido una llamada urgente de un viejo amigo. Este amigo se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Caitlin y dice que al instante de escuchar la noticia, supo cuál era el problema y la solución. Cuando bajó de su Dragonite, se desequilibró un poco y rápidamente su Pokemón lo sostuvo, aun sentía mucho dolor en su pierna pero decidió ignorarlo al inhalar el aire con aroma a sal y agua.

-¡Sr. Palmer! –gritó un marinero, quien era bajo de estatura, cabello negro y corría hacia él con toda prisa.

-Eldritch, hola… -dijo Palmer tratando de ignorar el dolor, se sintió estúpido por haber saltado.

-Es un placer verlo, aunque temo que las circunstancias no sea las mejores, -dijo el marinero Eldritch mientras tomaba la mano del Magnate y la agitaba-. Venga, los demás lo están esperando.

-¿Los demás? –dijo Palmer confundido, mientras el marinero lo invitaba a pasar a su casa, regresó a su Dragonite para encontrar a Looker y Riley sentados en una mesa redonda adentro de su casa.

Buck se encontraba persiguiendo un pequeño niño, quien estaba con todo el cabello suelto y el pequeño niño corría con una liga amarilla en su mano.

-¡REGRÉSAME MI LIGA! –dijo molesto Buck mientras todo su cabello caía en su cara.

-¡Atrápame! ¡Atrápame!-decía el niño con una voz juguetona y traviesa.

-Hola Palmer, -dijo Riley-. ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-¿Cómo supiste que mi pierna está lastimada? –le preguntó Palmer, no es que le haya contado a nadie acerca de sus heridas.

-Tu aura, está emitiendo colores y ondas de dolor, que provienen de tu pierna, -dijo Riley.

-Nada que no pueda soportar, -dijo el Magnate quitándole importancia a su dolor-. Pero Caitlin, ella sí está en un profundo dolor… ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Verá, Palmer del Battle Tower, -dijo Looker mientras se levantaba-. Fuimos a Newmoon Island hace unos días y descubrimos que Team Galactic había atrapado a Darkrai, pero cuando tratamos de advertirles… ya fue muy tarde…

-Nosotros fuimos en un barco bizarro y el capitán nos indicó en este mapa de navegación la ubicación del Pokemón legendario, Cresselia.

-Necesitábamos un capitán que no fuera un fantasma, así que Riley llamó a Eldritch y él lo llamó usted… -dijo Buck, quien finalmente había atrapado al niño y recuperó su liga para el cabello.

-La ubicación es clara en el mapa, -dijo Eldritch con una sonrisa y empuñaba su mano-. El único problema es que la niebla que rodea la isla hace que sea difícil encontrarla, pero no imposible… ¡Vamos!

Eldritch tomó a Palmer y a Riley por los brazos y corrió hacia el barco, Looker y Buck los siguió rápidamente y subieron a un barco. Los motores comenzaron a sonar y los cuatro aventureros estaban en la popa del barco. Riley puso una mano en el hombro de Palmer y dijo:

-Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien…

-No dudo eso… pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo se encontrará Darach…

-¡A FULLMOON ISLAND! –gritó emocionado Eldritch mientras su barco recorría el agua a toda marcha.

(Eterna Forest)

Aerodactyl no fue nada fino cuando soltó a Grimsley y cayó en el verde y vivo pasto de Eterna Forest. El miembro de la Elite Four, completamente molesto, se levantó para ver sus alrededores fascinado de lo hermoso que era.

Había árboles enormes que cubrían al bosque en una sombra natural, la cual tenía rayos de luces que le daban al lugar una iluminación mágica. El viento soplaba notablemente y las hojas volaban por todas partes. Grimsley quedó impresionado y Thorton bajó de su Aerodactyl regresándolo a su Pokeball.

-Bienvenido a Eterna Forest, -dijo Thorton mientras sacaba su pad.

-Es hermoso… -cuando se levantó Grimsley del suelo, escuchó unos ruidos extraños y rápidamente envistió a Throton y ambos cayeron dentro de un arbusto, antes de que el Frontier Brain se pudiera quejar, Grimsley intervino callándolo silenciosamente-. Mira por allá.

Pudieron ver un enorme grupo de miembros del Team Galactic, quien era guiado por alguien quien Grimsley sintió un enorme escalofrío por su espalda. Era Mars, quien se miraba muy triste… lo cuál era extraño ya que ella solía tener esa alegría escalofriante.

-Charon… viejo bobo, no puedo creer que no me haya enviado un mapa con una foto del Pokemón que quiere, ahora estaremos aquí en Eterna Forest buscando esa boba historia que inventó. Si Cyrus estuviera aquí no sería lo mismo…

El nombre dejó pensando al miembro de la Elite Four.

_Cyrus… -_pensó Grimsley, mientras miraba una de los altos comandos de Team Galactic-. _Es mejor que recuerde ese nombre, para que lo diga con ese tono y esa cara tiene que ser importante… sea quien sea ese Cyrus…_

-¡Lo que sea! –dijo Mars aplaudiendo y animándose otra vez-. Es mejor que comencemos a buscar, ese Pokemón fantasma debe de estar por aquí cerca.

Así pues, desaparecieron entre los numerosos árboles del lugar, cuando ambos entrenadores salieron de los arbustos, Thorton sacó su pad y dijo:

-Según las lecturas, hay una gran concentración de energía justo por allá.

Apuntó a la dirección contraria a donde habían desaparecido Team Galactic. Comenzaron a caminar y en pocos momentos se hizo evidente la incomodidad de un silencio absoluto. Caminaban con un paso fijo y sin interrupciones.

-Y… ¿queda muy lejos este lugar a dónde vamos? –le preguntó Grimsley para romper el silencio.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que será mejor llegar lo más tarde posible, ya que es probable que este Pokemón aparezca en la noche.

-¿Entonces por qué salimos tan temprano siendo solamente las nueve de la mañana? –preguntó Grimsley.

-Para ser cuidadosos, -dijo Thorton-. Si salimos de noche será más difícil recorrer los bosques sin perdernos o llamar la atención.

-Supongo que tienes razón, -dijo Grimsley mientras ponía ambas manos en su cadera y suspiraba molesto.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y lo primero que pasa es que alguien repentinamente choca con él, botándolo. Al levantarse, molesto, pudo ver a un muchacho rubio con una camisa de franjas color anaranjado. Thorton lo ayudó a levantarse y dijo molesto Grimsley:

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –le costaba creer que no lo haya escuchado venir.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú te chocaste conmigo! ¡Eso es una multa de 350,000! –dijo el chico rubio molesto, mientras era levantado por otros dos individuos (una niña de cabello azul y chaqueta rosada y un muchacho con boina y chaqueta azul)-. ¿Huh? ¿Thorton?

-¿Pearl? –dijo el Frontier Brain confundido-. Las posibilidades de encontrarte aquí eran de 0.00034%, en fin… supongo que Dahlia tiene razón cuando dice que los números no pueden predecir lo que vas a vivir… ah, lo que sea.

-¿Quién es él? –pregunto el muchacho con boina roja.

-Su nombre es Thorton, es uno de los Frontier Brains, los quienes mi papá pasa más tiempo con ellos que conmigo, -dijo Pearl molesto.

-Eso fue innecesario, -dijo la chica con gorro blanco.

-Bueno, mi papá es quien decide abandonarme e ir a trabajar…

-¿Papá? –dijo Grimsley levantando una ceja y mirando a Thorton.

-Sí, Palmer tiene un solo hijo quien es él, Pearl Jericor.

-Oh que belleza, -dijo Pearl sarcásticamente-. Mi papá jamás me mencionó, típico de él…

Thorton se sentía un poco incómodo, pero notó que Grimsley parecía estarse enojando más con cada segundo que pasaba.

-Para tu información, estamos en estado de emergencia máxima en el Battle Fronteir, -dijo Thorton esperando a que dejara de decir esas cosas de Palmer siendo un mal papá (era olvidadizo, pero jamás malo).

-¿Emergencia máxima? –dijo la chica asustada-. ¿Acaso eso no aplica cuando un Fronteir Brain es secuestrado?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó el muchacho de boina roja.

-Dia… No, es decir, Diamond, -dijo Pearl-. Recuerda que Platinum sabe más cosas que nosotros, o seguramente mi gran querido papá (con tono sarcástico) se lo dijo mientras ella retaba su facultad, que es lo único que le importa.

-¡SUFICIENTE! –gritó Grimsley furibundo, señaló a Pearl (quien junto a los demás lo miraban asustados)-. ¡Tú hablas de lo malo que es tu padre por cuidarte! ¡Pues déjame decirte que tú eres un pésimo hijo por hablar así de tu padre quien ahora está en problemas!

-¿P-problemas? –Dijo Pearl un poco asustado del tono de voz que usaba el individuo-. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Grimsley Mirton, honorable miembro de la Elite Four de Unova y no puedo soportar cuando veo a un hijo siendo ridículo y arruinando la relación que podría tener con su padre…

Pearl se quedó callado y se le vio que se sentía culpable mientras miraba al suelo del bosque. Después dio un grito repentino que asustó a los cuatro.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Solo porque mi papá lo arruine no significa que yo lo arruinaré también! –Muy determinado empuñó su mano y dijo mientras miraba a Grimsley (quien esperaba otra reacción)-. ¡Gracias Grimsley de la Elite Four! Mi nombre es Pearl, ella es Platinum y el es Dia… ¡es decir! Diamond.

-Pearl, Diamond y Platinum… -dijo Grimsley mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla-. Y yo que pensaba que era una ridícula coincidencia conocer a dos entrenadores llamados Black y White… ¿cómo se llamarán los próximos? ¿Gold? ¿Ruby? ¿Tal vez Blue? Lo que sea, es un placer conocerlos.

-Umm… eres extraño, -dijo el tal Diamond, quien después dio una de las sonrisas más tiernas de todas-. ¡Pero me agradas!

-Créeme, no eres el primero en llamarme raro… -Grimsley pensó en Alder, Caitlin, Shauntal, Karen, Marshal, etc.

-¡Esto es lo que haré! –dijo Pearl mientras sacaba una Pokeball con un Skarmory, -¡iré al Battle Frontier y alcanzaré a mi papá! ¡Los veo después chicos!

-¡P-pero Pearl! ¡Nosotros no tenemos un Pokemón volador! ¡Tardaremos mucho para alcanzarte! –dijo Diamond.

-¡Entonces los veo en unos días! –sin decir más, voló sobre los árboles de Eterna Forest desapareciendo en el cielo.

-Su voluntad es ilimitada, -dijo Platinum mientras se daba la vuelta-. Un gusto conocerlos, ¡vamos Dia!

-¡Y-ya voy Pequeña Miss! –dijo Dia un poco sonrojado.

-Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre Dia, después de todos somos muy cercanos, -dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaban en el bosque, desapareciendo de su vista.

Ambos entrenadores quedaron allí inmóviles por un momento, Thorton con la enorme curiosidad de saber por qué había reaccionado de esa forma. Grimsley notó que algo brillaba en el suelo, algo que seguramente a Pearl se le había caído.

-¿Llave Secreta? –dijo Grimsley mientras tomaba la llave y leía la inscripción en el metal.

-Raro, pero en fin, lo veremos cuando regresemos al Battle Frontier, -Thorton miró al cielo y suspiró-. Sin tan solo supiera que Palmer nunca se calla hablando de su hijo, no lo hace con ustedes porque bueno… estamos distraídos con todo esto y ustedes son extraños al final… sin ofender.

-Nah, ahí su problema si quiere o no quiere hablar de su hijo, -Grimsley guardó la llave en su bolsillo y notó que Thorton no dejaba de verlo mientras caminaban por el bosque-. Te debes de estar preguntando de mi reacción de allá atrás.

-No, pero si hipotéticamente hablando te dijera que sí lo estoy… ¿qué me dirías?

-Si hipotéticamente te respondiera, -dijo sarcásticamente Grimsley-, es solamente que me enoja ver cuando alguien tiene un papá y no lo aprecia, Palmer se nota que ama a su hijo y bueno, al final todos tenemos defectos… no sé, solamente me recuerda a mi propia familia supongo…

Un extraño sonido salió del Pad de Thorton y ambos pararon para ver confundidos el dispositivo.

-¿Pasa algo Zeta? –preguntó Thorton mirando el pad.

El Pokemón emitió un sonido extraño y el pad se apagó por completo.

-Oh maldición, Zeta ahora se quedará atascado allí adentro por un buen rato; en fin, tendremos que continuar sin el pad y guiarnos con nuestros instintos.

-Los cuales me imagino que no estarán muy bien desarrollados en ti… -dijo susurrando el Maestro de Pokemons oscuros.

Después de caminar por horas, no sabían si caminaban en círculos o algo así, pero pronto pudieron ver una casa antigua la cual parecía encantada. Cuando Thorton miró al cielo, supuso que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y que si querían entrar tendrían que esperar hasta la noche.

-Sentémonos mientras esperamos que sea de noche, -dijo Thorton.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, apoyándose en un enorme tronco de un enorme árbol. Cada uno en un lado del árbol, dándose las espaldas e intentando apreciar la hermosa vista del bosque. El Frontier Brain seguía impresionado por el acto repentino del entrenador ante Pearl cuando habló mal de su padre.

-Sigues pensando en lo que dije atrás, ¿verdad? –dijo Grimsley desde el otro lado del tronco.

-Digamos que sí… ¿te molesta si te pregunto cuál es tu historia?

-Mi historia es larga, si es que tienes la paciencia para escucharla, -dijo Grimsley, ya que si contaba la historia de la familia Mirton, lo haría bien.

-Tenemos cuatro horas con cincuenta minutos para hablar, supongo que es suficiente tiempo, -dijo el Fronteir Brain.

(La Familia Mirton, desde el Punto de Vista de Grimsley)

_Las familias ricas siempre son conocidas por tenerlo todo y también es muy normal que sean malagradecidos o malas personas, pues tenerlo todo puede corromperte, como decía mi papá. Pero nosotros nunca fuimos así, mi mamá y mi abuela siempre se aseguraron de que yo fuera una buena persona, poniéndome a convivir con los trabajadores de papá, para que así conociera también a otras personas además de los niños de mi colegio privado. Mi padre manejaba unos casinos y fue allí, cuando iba todas las tardes con mi papá a su trabajo, que aprendí con los demás empleados a revolver cartas y divertirme con ellos._

_Mi papá… recuerdo su cara pero no recuerdo lo que se sentía ser cargado por él cuando paseábamos por las ferias de Nimbassa. Como es de esperarse, mi madre adoraba a los Pokemons y típicamente adoptaba a los que encontraba en la calle. Yo siempre le suplicaba que me permitiera adoptar uno, pero no fue hasta un día que ella entró a mi cuarto con un Pawniard hembra en sus brazos. Se miraba asustada y tenía rastros de golpes recientes._

_-La usaban para peleas ilegales, -dijo mi madre mientras la sentaba en mi cama-. Logré rescatarla antes de que la sacrificaran, pues dicen que no tiene esperanzas… hijo, es hora que aprendas sobre que las esperanzas pueden ser impuestas o pueden ser formadas, forma la esperanza en la cual esta pequeña Pawniard se convierta una Pokemón digna de pelear justamente contra cualquier contrincante. _

_-¡Sí mamá! –sin saberlo, esas fueron mis últimas palabras que le di a mi madre, con solamente nueve años de edad y una Pawniard asustada._

_Esa noche, no dormí a la hora que debía, pues me quedé con la Pawniard jugando hasta que logré que dejara sus miedos y jugara conmigo. En una sola noche parecíamos ser amigos de toda la vida, juramos desde aquel momento, el cual no tembló del miedo, que siempre estaríamos juntos. Después, me quedé dormido en el salón de juegos y no en mi cuarto._

_Escuché un disparo, después fueron dos y después no recuerdo el número que llegué a contar, solo recuerdo que parecía una lluvia de balas. Pawniard y yo nos quedamos en el cuarto de juegos, temblando del miedo hasta que al día siguiente al levantarme, encontré a mis padres muertos en sus camas siendo recogidos por la policía… mi abuela también había muerto. _

_¿Venganza? ¿Una deuda? No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo fue que mis manos temblaron al ver a mi papá lleno de agujeros por toda la cara… sin mencionar la sangre. Me enviaron a un orfanato en dos días, pues no tenía familia además de mis padres y mi abuela. No me dieron nada de la herencia de mis padres y nadie me buscó, en el orfanato los adolecentes siempre se acercaban al grupo de niños de mi edad y se llevaban a uno, recuerdo que cuando regresaban tenían pantalones ensangrentados y caras lastimadas. Yo todas las noches dormía con miedo, yo podría ser el siguiente._

_Una noche, estando afuera del edificio contemplando el cielo estrellado, preguntándome por qué mis padres me habían abandonado. Pero fue allí, cuando vi unos arbustos moviéndose, que supe que no estaba solo, pues Pawniard me había seguido hasta aquí, cumpliendo su promesa. _

_Los huérfanos tienen prohibido tener Pokemons o al menos así era en este orfanato así que mantuve el secreto yendo todas las noches a jugar con ella. Pasaron años y yo seguía sobreviviendo el rechazo de cada pareja cuando escuchaban mi apellido original…_

_No podía entenderlo, mi padre siempre me había dicho que los Mirton eran conocidos por su fortaleza y honor y ahora todos huían de mí y se alejaban. Los rechazos eran frecuentes, pues siempre que miraban mi foto se enamoraban de mi mirada, según escuché una vez cuando hablaron de mí en una entrevista. Cuando llegué a los 12 años, las entrevistas dejaron de ser tan frecuentes y un día, el grupo de adolecentes me llevaron fuera del grupo. Recuerdo que tenía miedo y cuando traté de correr se me cayó de mi bolsillo lo último que tenía de mi familia: una baraja de cartas y una moneda de 25 centavos (la moneda de la suerte de mi padre)._

_-¿Q-quieren jugar? –dije nerviosamente, cuando recogí las cartas y comencé a hacer todos los trucos que había aprendido de pequeño._

_Eso me salvó, pues los adolecentes se rieron y comenzaron a jugar cartas y yo las repartía. Otros niños fueron escogidos y a mí jamás me tocaron, pues necesitaban alguien quien supiera las reglas de los juegos y que repartiera las cartas para entretenerse. Cuando cumplí 15 años, Pawniard y yo huimos del orfanato con solo una baraja de cartas, la bufanda amarilla de mi madre y 25 centavos en mi bolsillo. Era bueno para todos los juegos que involucraban apuestas, prontamente comencé a vivir de eso y por suerte encontré un pequeño departamento en donde me cobraban lo justo. El lugar solo tenía un cuarto pequeño y un baño con bañera e inodoro, no habían camas o muebles. Pero para Pawniard y para mí, era más que suficiente y dormíamos en una bolsa de dormir que Pawniard encontró (o robó, jamás me lo aclaró)._

_Todos los días iba a las calles con la bufanda de mi madre a jugar cartas y así ganaba dinero o cosas valiosas que después vendía. Pero un día, me confié demasiado y perdí… había apostado dinero que no tenía y mi contrincante no aceptó el hecho que no le fuera a pagar lo que le debía. Me recuerdo que me tomó del cuello y sus Pokemons (que eran Machokes) tomaron a Pawniard de sus brazos, pues quería defenderme. Sus dedos comprimían mi cuello y acercándome a su cara me dijo:_

_-Si no veo ese dinero mañana, me aseguraré que mueras…_

_Al tirarme, me di cuenta que no podría ganar el dinero de una forma justa, pues siempre jugaba limpio… aunque no me creas… Pero llegué a tal punto en donde Pawniard y yo decidimos hacer algo que jamás pensamos que haríamos: robar dinero. Así pues, nos escondimos en una de las esquinas más oscuras de Nimbassa y esperamos a que pasara alguien, quien fuera. Pasó un hombre quien parecía ser mayor, tenía ropa blanca y cabello extraño, no pensamos dos veces y saltamos en frente de él diciéndole que nos diera todo su dinero. En menos de un segundo, salió un enorme Bouffalant quien nos envistió a una esquina… con un solo golpe nos venció. El entrenador se hincó a mi lado y me dijo:_

_-¿Seguro que me quieres robar? Pareces nervioso…_

_No pude evitar voltear mi cara y llorar, pues no quería hacerlo pero si no lo hacía moriría. Pensé en mi papá quien siempre me dijo que existía una forma correcta para vivir la vida aunque fuera difícil y en menos de cinco minutos, arruiné todo… el entrenador se sentó a mi lado con su Bouffalant en frente y dijo mientras extendía su mano:_

_-Me llamo Alder, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Grimsley… Grimsley Mirton… -respondí mientras tomaba su mano._

_-¿Mirton? ¿Cómo aquella familia que era dueña de casinos y fueron asesinados?_

_Esa fue la tarde que conocí al famoso campeón Alder Adeku y le conté mi historia. Desde cuando solía vivir en una casa con comida en la mesa, una cama y una hermosa familia que me esperaba todas las noches para darme un beso antes de dormir; hasta la parte en donde lo único que tenía de mi familia era una baraja de cartas, la moneda de la suerte de mi padre, la bufanda de mi madre, una Pawniard que mi madre rescató de las calles y una enorme deuda que me arrastraba a la muerte. Recuerdo que sacó el dinero que debía e incluso más, me lo entregó y me dijo:_

_-Paga tu deuda y comienza una vez más tu vida…_

_-N-no puedo aceptarlo, es demasiado, -dije yo mientras que mis manos temblaban y le regresaban el dinero, el pasaje a mi salvación (literalmente)._

_Me observó fijamente, no podía leer su mirada (algo que aprendes al ser repartidor de cartas y jugador). Cerró sus ojos y dijo:_

_-Muchos hubieran tomado el dinero y hubieran corrido; pero tú decidiste rechazarlo sabiendo que literalmente tu vida depende de esto… ¿por qué?_

_-P-porque… porque mi padre me dijo que la vida es dura, pero eso no es excusa para corromperse… -mi voz temblaba del miedo-. S-siempre existe una forma correcta de hacer las cosas…_

_Alder solo sonrió, me dio el dinero, una Pokeball y un panfleto diciéndome:_

_-Pues yo pienso que esta es una forma correcta… si quieres pagarme lee el panfleto…_

_Se dio la vuelta y se retiró del callejón junto con su Bouffalant, dejándome de la misma forma que me encontró: solo con una Pawniard confundida. _

-¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Thorton, interesado por la historia.

-En la Pokeball había una Purrloin y el panfleto era un anuncio que el campeón de Unova buscaba entrenadores con talento para la Elite Four, -Grimsley sacó la moneda de 25 centavos y la contempló-. Pagué mi deuda, empaqué lo que tenía y comencé un viaje por toda la región, entrenándome para después convertirme en un miembro de la Elite Four… y aquí me tienes.

-Es asombroso… -Thorton notó que el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y que ya se acercaba la hora para comenzar su misión.

-En fin, ya es de noche y es hora de atrapar a Rotom, -Grimsley lanzó una Pokeball y salió Krookodile.

-Estoy contigo, -dijo Throton mientras lanzaba una Pokeball con un Exploud.

(Old Chateau)

Era una casa enorme, parecía una mansión de alguna familia real, pues era también hermosa… claro si omites las plantas crecidas en sus techos, el moho por todas las paredes y los vidrios rotos…

-Increíble, -dijo Grimsley-. Shauntal amaría este lugar.

-Lo sé, es escalofriante, -dijo Thorton mientras temblaba (¿frió o miedo?).

-Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Grimsley mientras él y Krookodile entraban por la puerta rechinadora y prendía su linterna, -tú no me has contado tu historia.

-B-bueno… -dijo Thorton mientras que sus manos temblaban con su linterna, jamás fue fanático de los fantasmas-. Mi papá trabajó en Silph Co. Y ahí conocí a Zeta por accidente, cuando tomé la computadora de papá prestada y vi un Pokemón adentro de ella… trabajé para el Battle Factory de Hoenn y después conocí a Palmer… aquí me tienes…

El Maestro de Pokemons oscuros notó cómo temblaba el entrenador, pues la casa era horrenda y oscura. Solo sonrió y continuó caminando entre los pasillos eternos de la enorme casa.

-¿En dónde crees que se encuentre? –le preguntó Grimsley a Thorton.

-N-no tengo idea, -dijo Thorton asustado, su Exploud lo seguía un poco nervioso también, aunque Grimsley no entendiera ya que era tipo normal y no le afectaba las ataques fantasmas.

-Será mejor separarnos y si encuentras a Rotom, grita, -dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por unas escaleras.

-¡C-claro! ¡N-no tengo miedo!

-Nunca dije que lo tuvieras, -dijo con una enorme sonrisa Grimsley mientras que él y Krookodile subían al segundo piso.

Thorton comenzó a caminar cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo que algún fantasma lo escuchara. La verdad es que lo más atemorizante para el Factory Head era que lo atacaran por detrás. Continuó su camino hasta que notó que una de las estatuas lo estaba observando, su mirada lo seguía y los ojos brillaban de color rojo.

Entró a un comedor gigante; con velas apagadas en la mesa y todo estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad que había acumulado con el tiempo. Mientras caminaron se dieron cuenta que había una figura y al iluminarlo con la linterna pudo ver a un señor que parecía un mayordomo moviendo unos platos. Thorton pensó en Darach y solo porque tenía cabello gris, no pensó que era el fantasma de su desparecido amigo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar cuidadosamente para evadirlo, pero de repente levantó su mirada (viéndolos directo a los ojos) y comenzó a flotar hacia el lado contrario. Los dos seres vivos quedaron paralizados por un segundo y después no dudaron en salir corriendo del comedor.

Grimsley seguía buscando cuarto por cuarto junto con Krookodile. Entraron a un cuarto con dos camas y notó que había una niña saltando en una. Era pequeña, cabello café y llevaba puesto un vestido verde mientras reía jovialmente saltando y arruinando la cama. Grimsley se frotó los ojos creyendo que estaba soñando y su Pokemón miró dudosamente a la niña. Cuando quitó las manos de sus ojos, la niña ya no estaba.

-Típico, -dijo Grimsley mirando a Krookodile con los brazos cruzados-. Una niña jovial fantasma quien salta en la cama y desaparece, definitivamente Shauntal podría escribir un libro sobre este lugar…

La verdad era que Grimsley no le tenía miedo a los fantasmas, pues él pensaba que solo eran almas perdidas que se divertían asustándote y si te asustabas, solamente les cedías y eso no le gustaba. Además vivir con Shauntal, quien tiene Pokemons fantasmas, ayuda un poco. Escuchó pasos ruidosos por el corredor y cuando salió con su Krookodile, Thorton apareció de la oscuridad repentinamente y se chocaron. Ambos estaban en el suelo y rápidamente, Grimsley empujó a Thorton molesto mientras que ambos se levantaban.

-N-no tenía miedo, solamente sentía ganas de correr, -dijo Thorton mientras se sacudía el polvo de su camisa blanca.

-Claro, y yo soy el gemelo perdido de Cynthia pero decidí ir a Unova para explorar otras tierras, -dijo sarcásticamente el entrenador.

Escucharon unos sonidos extraños que provenían de uno de los cuartos, la puerta estaba cerrada y se escuchaba la estática de una televisión. Nerviosamente, Grimsley tomó la perilla de la puerta y miró a Thorton:

-¿Están listos?

Exploud y su entrenador miraron determinados a Grimsley, sacudiendo el miedo que se había formado dentro de ellos. Krookodile solamente esperó a que la puerta se abriera, acción que realizó Grimsley lentamente. Ambos entrenadores se asomaron cuidadosamente para encontrar el cuarto vacío y la televisión que extrañamente emitía estática. Entraron al cuarto y notaron que la estática estaba formando una silueta.

La iluminación del cuarto solamente se daba gracias a la televisión, pero cuando Thorton apuntó su linterna hacia la televisión, un extraño poder salió de la pantalla asustando a ambos entrenadores. Después vieron con claridad a un Pokemón que parecía un rayo con brazos.

-¡E-es Rotom! –dijo Thorton asustado.

-¡Rápido Krokoodile! ¡Usa Earthquake!

-Exploud, ¡u-usa Hyper Voice!

Ambos Pokemons atacaron, pero ninguna de las ataque parecieron hacerle efecto.

-Soy un perfecto idiota, -dijo Thorton pegándose en la frente con su mano-. Me asusté tanto que olvide el hecho que Rotom es tipo fantasma, así que mis ataques no le harían efecto, ¡un 0%!

-Oye, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, -dijo Grimsley, ignorando que el Pokemón estaba frente suyo-. Todos cometemos errores.

-Sí, pero incluso se me olvidó decirte que su habilidad es Levitate así que las ataques tipo tierra no funcionarán, -dijo Thorton, ignorando y olvidando que un Pokemón salvaje se encontraba frente a ellos.

Rotom pareció aburrirse de su conversación y con una sonrisa traviesa, los electrocutó a todos (claro que Krookodile no sintió nada). Después de darles una buena descarga eléctrica, el Pokemón salió por una ventana con una sonrisa traviesa pintada en su rostro. Rápidamente Thorton se sacudió el dolor por las descargas y miró por la ventana al Pokemón flotando hacia un edificio en Eterna City.

-¡Vamos Grimsley! –dijo Thorton.

El pobre Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros, sintió un dolor por todo su cuerpo y no podía creer que Rotom parecía disfrutarlo. Corrieron hacia la ciudad para encontrar un extraño edificio con púas en el techo. Grimsley saltó unos pequeños árboles fácilmente con su Krookodile, pero Thorton y Exploud no parecían tan seguros.

-¿Pasa algo, AstroBoy? –preguntó Grimsley mientras notaba que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Este edificio solía ser una base de Team Galactic…

Automáticamente, Grimsley pensó en la terrorífica sonrisa de Mars y sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. La verdad le parecía una chica simpáticamente malvada, algo que la hacía más terrorífica según su diccionario.

-Mientras Mars no esté adentro, puedo con lo que sea, -dijo Grimsley mientras que tranquilamente, abría la puerta.

El edifico era simple, sin mencionar que estaba completamente vacío. Daba un ambiente tranquilo, pero completamente solitario. Thorton comenzó a tomar acciones evasivas con su Exploud, escondiéndose en cada pilar, mesa o silla que encontrara. Escaneaba todo cuidadosamente para evitar que alguien los mirara. Pero Grimsley decidió ser menos paranoico y caminó tranquilamente entre los pasillos.

-¿Podrías ser más cuidadoso? –dijo susurrando Thorton escondido en un pilar.

-Sí, hay que tener cuidado de que El Fantasma de la Ópera no nos encuentre, -dijo sarcásticamente.

Fue ahí, cuando le dio la espalda a un enorme corredor, que una descarga eléctrica le paró todos los pelos al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros. Además de estar completamente despeinado, Rotom flotó con una sonrisa por los pasillos y ambos entrenadores (con sus Pokemons atrás) lo persiguieron. Pero pronto llegaron a un callejón sin salida. Grimsley notó que algo en su bolsillo comenzó a moverse, sacó la llave que se le había caído a Pearl y esta comenzó a jalar delicadamente a Grimsley hacia la pared.

-¡Increíble! –dijo Thorton emocionado-. Esta llave emite una onda electromagnética que automáticamente se activa al estar cerca de esta pared.

-Deja la explicación para tu tesis de _Electrodomésticos y demás_, -Grimsley tomó la llave y la insertó en un cerrojo escondido en la pared. De repente, la pared se levantó revelando un cuarto secreto.

Ambos entrenadores, con sus Pokemons, entraron y pudieron observar un cuarto pequeño en donde habían solamente una podadora, una lavadora, un refrigerador, un microondas y un ventilador. Después, la puerta se cerró bruscamente dejándolos atrapados allí adentro de ese pequeño cuarto.

-¿En serio mantienen en secreto este cuarto por electrodomésticos? –dijo Grimsley mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido-. Muy bien… esto es decepcionante, esperaba un súper láser o algo así.

Thorton también observó extrañado el cuarto, cuando encontró un cuaderno que parecía que no lo habían movido de su lugar en años. Lo tomó y después de tragar una buena nube de polvo y de que sus ojos lloraran, comenzó a leer el cuaderno:

_ "Fue por una pura oportunidad la razón por la cual obtuve información del Pokemón Rotom. Asombrosamente, Rotom tiene la habilidad de entrar a… (Letras ilegibles) Para asegurar que obtenga todo el crédito, mi investigación sobre Rotom debe de ser secreta. Así reconocerán a mi persona como un científico maravilloso Char.."_

-Un momento… -dijo Grimsley con una mano en su barbilla-. ¿Tú crees que Char sea de _Charon_?

-No lo sé, -dijo Thorton mientras guardaba el cuaderno-. Pero cuando mi pad vuelva funcionar y Zeta pueda salir, haré un análisis completo de este cuaderno.

De repente, notaron que el refrigerador comenzó a tambalear de forma irregular. Ambos entrenadores, ingenuamente, se acercaron para observar desde un mejor punto la máquina. Thorton notó algo peculiar en el tipo de motor que tenía, pero antes de que pudieran hacer más, la puerta del refrigerador se abrió exageradamente dejando una violenta ráfaga de viento congelado lastimar a los entrenadores junto a sus Pokemons.

-¿E-eso fue B-blizzard? –preguntó Grimsley confundido mientras temblaba del frío con parte de su ropa congelada, notó que Krookodile estaba lastimado y lo regresó a su Pokeball.

-A-a-así e-eee-es, -dijo Thorton, -¡es Rotom quien controla el refrigerador!

Pero cuando voltearon a ver, el refrigerador parecía haber regresado a su estado normal. Supieron que algo estaba mal cuando la temperatura del cuarto se elevó notablemente. Vieron que el microondas tenía una cara traviesa que les sonreía burlonamente, ¡Rotom parecía estar disfrutando el dolor de ambos entrenadores!

-¿¡Overheat?! –Gritó enojado Thorton-. ¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos Exploud usa Hyper Voice!

Cuando el Pokemón cargó su ataque, el microondas pareció regresar a su estado normal cuando notaron que Rotom flotó hacia un ventilador.

-Veamos, -dijo Grimsley pensando mientras el Pokemón parecía cargar un ataque-. Si el refrigerador era tipo hielo, el microondas tipo fuego… eso significa que esto será…

Su suposición fue respondida cuando un fuerte Air Slash los azotó contra la pared y Exploud parecía estar gravemente lastimado (después de recibir tres ataque seguidos, ¿quién no lo estaría?). Rotom salió del ventilador y entró a la lavadora y los empapó por completo. Grimsley, muy enojado, sacó una Pokeball y dijo:

-¡Suficiente! ¡Vamos Drapion!

Así pues, se materializó dicho Pokemón y Rotom sonrió, preparado para atacar. Pero se escuchó un extraño sonido a lo lejos y Drapion comenzó a gruñir a la puerta.

-Umm… supuestamente deberías gruñirle a él, -dijo Grimsley apuntando a Rotom, pero luego escuchó a lo lejos pasos sincronizados y la risa inocente de una horrenda mujer.

-¿En dónde estará esa famosa puerta? Según Charon debería de estar por aquí…

Thorton y Grimsley notaron que Rotom parecía un poco nervioso, dejó de mover irregularmente la máquina y pareció regresa a su estado normal.

-Deberíamos de escondernos también, -dijo Thorton mientras regresaba a Exploud a su Pokeball.

-Muy bien, -dijo Grimsley regresando a Drapion y escondiéndose con Thorton detrás de unas cajas.

Así pues, la puerta fue derrumbada por un Purugly. Entró Mars y Grimsley se sintió asqueado de verla una vez más. Iba acompañada de varios miembros que seguían sus órdenes de forma automática, la chica puso sus dos manos en frente de su boca y gritó:

-¡Oh Rotom! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Charon quiere volver a verte! ¡Ya no será como la última vez!

Un enorme chorro de agua los azotó a ella y a todos los secuaces, Grimsley y Thorton observaban todo desde su escondite. Rotom los estaba atacando con la lavadora y Mars dijo enojada:

-¡No puedo creer que hayas mojado mi vestido! ¡Y era mi favorito! ¡Vamos Purugly y usa Shadow Claw!

El Pokemón felino trató de atacar a Rotom, pero un Drapion detuvo el ataque y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Aléjate de él! –dijo Grimsley enojado mientras salía de su escondite-. Es obvio que no quiere estar con ustedes.

-¡Pero qué bueno verte otra vez! –dijo emocionada Mars mientras aplaudía-. Es una pena que me mires en estas fachas… da igual, ¿quieres a Rotom? Lo lamento lindura, pero será parte de Team Galactic ahora en adelante.

-¡No si nosotros lo evitamos! –dijo Thorton mientras sacaba otra Pokeball, en donde salió un Scizor.

-Es adorable verte enojado y tu amiguito lo hace más adorable todavía, -dijo Mars emocionada-. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para tratar con ustedes, ¡soldados! ¡Ataquen! ¡Yo me encargaré de Rotom!

Así pues, sacaron los quince secuaces varios Pokemons. Entre ellos habían Kadabras, Exeggutors, Bronzor, etc. Grimsley sacó otra Pokeball y apareció Carvanha, Mars aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió tras Rotom (quien salió de la lavadora y escapó en una podadora de césped a las afueras del edificio).

-¡Tú ve por Rotom! –gritó Grimsley, -¡yo me encargaré de las hormigas sin cerebro!

-¡Buena suerte! –gritó Thorton mientras corría afuera con su Scizor.

Rotom era excesivamente rápido con esa podadora y Mars se sentía frustrada de perseguirlo por Eterna Forest con su Purugly. Cuando finalmente pensó que lo alcanzó, un enorme Scizor interrumpió su camino. La podadora desapareció entre los árboles y arbustos del bosque.

-¿¡Tú!? No te dejaré ganar tan fácil,

-La que debería temer, debes de ser tú, -dijo Thorton empuñando una mano determinado-. No necesito mi pad para hacer un análisis que me diga que te destruiré fácilmente. ¡Vamos Scizor usa Brick Break!

-Purugly, usa Aerial Ace.

Ambas ataques chocaron, pero el Pokemón felino pareció más afectado por el ataque que realizó el otro Pokemón. Cayó agotada, pero no vencida.

-Con el último ataque, noté que la piel de tu Pokemón es gruesa, así que solamente puedo concluir que su habilidad es Thick Fat, -dijo Thorton mientras observaba al Pokemón-. Por ahora sé que dos de sus ataques son Shadow Claw, Aerial Ace y Slash que utilizó para derrumbar la puerta, son buenas ataques… Pero ahora necesitarás uno de defensa… ¡Scizor usa rápido U-Turn!

El Pokemón cargó un ataque hacia el Purugly y después saltó de regresó a su Pokeball. Después Thorton lanzó otra en donde apareció un Vigoroth.

-Eres extraño, ¡Usa Hypnosis! –gritó Mars sorprendida de la forma de hablar del muchacho.

Pero cuando el ataque tuvo contacto con Vigoroth, no hizo nada de efecto.

-Como que alguien no sabe lo básico… -dijo Thorton con voz burlona-. La habilidad de Vigoroth el Vital Spirit, en otras palabras es imposible dormirlo. ¡Termina esto con Focus Blast!

El ataque fue más que suficiente para vencer a Purugly y después la batalla entre ellos dos continuó ferozmente. Mientras tanto, Grimsley seguía luchando contra los múltiples secuaces, quienes todos casualmente traían Pokemóns tipo psíquicos.

-¡Drapion! ¡Usa Crunch! Carvanha, ¡usa Bite!

Ambos Pokemons trabajaron en equipo y lograron vencer a la fila de Kadabras (la cuál era la última), pero de repente notó que otro secuaz apareció con un Golem, los demás se hicieron a un lado dándoles espacio a ambos entrenadores para realizar su batalla.

-¡Usa Earthquake!

Antes de que Grimsley pudiera reaccionar, su Drapion pareció recibir un daño notable y decidió que sería mejor regresarlo a su Pokeball. El pequeño Carvanha observó preocupado a su entrenador, ya que ahora le tocaría luchar solo.

-¡Confío en ti! –gritó Grimsley determinado-. ¡Usa rápido Screech!

El Pokemón comenzó a emitir un sonido sumamente molesto, el cual pareció afectarle a Golem.

-¡Usa Double-edge!

El Pokemón roca se lanzó contra Carvanha y antes de que pudiera evadirlo, el golpe lo mandó a volar e iba directo a chocarse contra la pared. Pero Grimsley saltó valientemente y sostuvo al Pokemón antes de que chocara, amortiguando el golpe. Carvanha notó que había lastimado a su entrenador con su piel, pero no pareció importarle. Se sintió avergonzado, su entrenador valientemente lo defiende cuando debería de ser él quien lo defendiera. Saltó de sus brazos y antes de que su entrenador pudiera darle alguna orden, su cuerpo fue rodeado por agua y antes de que Golem pudiera lanzar otra ataque, Carvanha le pegó primero.

-¡Eso fue Aqua Jet! –dijo emocionado Grimsley-. ¡Sigue así Carvanha!

Mientras esto ocurría, Mars notó que sus Pokemons habían sido vencidos fácilmente por el Facotry Head. Ahora entendía más que nunca la razón por la cual eran tan respetados los Frontier Brains. Muy enojada sacó un extraño cubo de su bolsillo y lo lanzó a Thorton diciendo:

-Esto será suficiente para que me dejes tranquila.

Vigoroth detectó peligro y rápidamente se lanzó sobre el Factory Head y lo cubrió de una extraña explosión de ultrasonido. El Pokemón fue enviado a su Pokeball dejando a Thorton sin la oportunidad de sacar sus Pokeballs atascadas.

-¿P-pero qué? –dijo Thorton confundido mientras trataba de sacar una Pokeball.

-Así es, esa onda obligó a tu Pokemón a regresar a su Pokeball y ahora no podrá salir, -Mars puso sus dedos en su boca y chifló, apareció un Yanmega a su lado-. Hazte a un lado o si no te partiré en pedazos con mi amado Pokemón.

-No… -eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Thorton-. No dejaré que se lleven a Rotom de la misma forma que se llevaron a Heatran… que seguramente fue obligado.

-Para que sepas, pequeño genio, -dijo Mars mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba del cachete-. Solamente tuvimos que usar la Master Ball que robamos del Silph Co. Hace un tiempo y atrapamos fácilmente a Darkrai… Heatran solo necesitábamos el Magma Stone que tu pequeña amiga encontró… en fin; pero si no quieres quitarte, como quieras, ¡Yanmega usa Slash!

Mars se alejó saltando alegremente y Thorton trató de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero lo único que logró fue lastimarse y caer al suelo. Pero se volvió a levantar, determinado a no rendirse.

-¡Patético! –Gritó Mars-. ¡Yanmega! ¡Asegúrate de matarlo con Slash una vez más!

-¡Ahora usa Aqua Jet y derríbalo! –escucharon ambos mientras un Sharpedo apareció de la oscuridad y azotó a Yanmega con su cuerpo rodeado de agua.

-¡Me largo de aquí! –Dijo asustada Mars cuando notó a Grimsley corriendo hacia ella con un Bisharp a su lado-. ¡De todas formas Rotom es imposible de atrapar! ¡Además tenemos a alguien con quien compensar nuestra misión fallida!

Extendió su brazo y Yanmega la tomó rápidamente y ambos volaron afuera del bosque. Thorton y Grimsley se vieron confundidos, ¿a qué se refería con ese alguien?

-Eso fue extraño… -dijo Grimsley cruzando sus brazos en el oscuro bosque, después se acercó a Sharpedo y lo acarició suavemente sin rasparse-. Quién diría que evolucionarías después de vencer a ese Golem, ¡eso fue asombroso!

El enorme Pokemón tiburón se lanzó sobre su entrenador derribándolo y acurrucándose con él y lastimándolo con su piel sin intención. Thorton sacó su pad, el cuál seguía apagado y muy frustrado se preguntó por qué seguía en ese estado.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una podadora de césped saltó justo en frente de ellos, Sharpedo y Bisharp tomaron una posición defensiva. Thorton sacó una Pokeball y se alegró de que este no estuviera atascado.

-¡Espera Thorton! –dijo Grimsley deteniendo al entrenador.

-P-pero literalmente, es nuestra oportunidad, -se quejó el Factory Head antes de lanzar su Pokeball.

-_Los verdaderos misterios no están al no poder comprender las cosas, sino cuando las comprendes pero lo ignoras sin saberlo_, eso me dijo Alder en la mañana, -dijo Grimsley viendo a la podadora poseída por Rotom-. Piénsalo así, invadimos el hogar de Rotom y lo obligamos a luchar cuando no quería. Ambos comprendemos que no quiere venir con nosotros y lo estamos obligando, ¿eso no nos hace igual de malos que Team Galactic?

-Tienes razón… -dijo Thorton cruzando sus brazos-. ¿Dices que deberíamos dejarlo libre?

-Solo digo que Rotom no parece querer a las personas… no creo que sea justo para él…

Rotom los observó extrañado, ya que seguramente esperaba jugar un rato más con los entrenadores. Descargó un buen ataque eléctrico sobre Grimsley y Thorton esperando a enojarlos lo suficiente para que siguieran jugando con él, pero lo único que logró fue ver a ambos entrenadores en el suelo casi vencidos. Sharpedo y Bisharp observaron asustados a los entrenadores, no esperaban que el ataque fuera dirigido hacia ellos.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Thorton levantándose emocionado y con todo su cabello despeinado-, ¡mi pad funciona! ¿Era eso lo que le faltaba? ¿Se me olvidó cargarlo? Soy un completo idiota… ¿Zeta?

La pantalla del pad se iluminó y salió de la máquina Porygon-Z, quien estiró sus alas y observó sus alrededores con curiosidad. Rotom salió de la podadora y observó a Zeta impresionado, como si jamás hubiera visto a un Porygon en su vida. Zeta amistosamente lo saludó y después de intercambiar sonidos extraños, parecieron agradarse.

-¿Pudimos habernos ahorrado luchas con solo sacar a Porygon-Z y que se hicieran amigos? –Dijo algo molesto Grimsley.

-El punto es que Rotom es poderoso… pensé en lo que dijiste y no quiero caer bajo como Team Galactic… -Thorton suspiró y miró al suelo-. No sé cómo le explicaré a Palmer, pero estoy seguro que entenderá… un 47% de seguridad… pero es algo… es mejor que dejemos a Rotom como debería de ser, libre… Vámonos Zeta…

-Si te topas con Team Galactic otra vez, -le dijo Grimsley a Rotom mientras regresaba a sus dos Pokemons a sus Pokeballs-, hazme el favor de electrocutarlos…

Grimsley y Thorton comenzaron a caminar hacia Eterna City una vez más y notaron que comenzó a amanecer. Porygon-Z saltó hacia el pad de Thorton y parecía triste de haber dejado al Pokemón Plasma atrás. De repente, un enorme flash apareció en frente de Thorton y cuando miró a su pad, notó que a lado de Zeta apareció un muñequito pixeleado con forma de Rotom.

-¿Eso cuenta como atraparlo? –preguntó Grimsley.

-No lo sé… pero estoy 99.99999999% seguro de que significa que está en nuestro lado, -Thorton miró a Grimsley con una sonrisa-. ¡Deberíamos dormir un poco y antes de regresar al Battle Frontier, averiguar todo lo posible de Rotom!

-Da igual, solo quiero dormir, -dijo Grimsley mientras bostezaba.

Monedas Recolectadas: 061

Facultades vencidas: 03

Días Restantes: 013

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Este capítulo tomó más de lo que yo planeaba, en fin pasaron muchos imprevistos esta semana y me costó escribirlo. Para aclarar dudas, Pearl estará basado básicamente en el Manga, pero como también adoro a Barry (ya que me hace reír mucho) también tendrá factores de su personalidad como multar por cualquier mulada, gritar de la nada y dos que tres Pokemons de su Party, pero básicamente quiero basarlo en Pearl. Los siguientes capítulos serán un poco largos, más de lo normal. En fin:

Asdfghjkl: ¡Wow! No sabía de eso la verdad, ya me preguntaba por qué jamás apareció ningún Porygon ni evoluciones en el animé. Jeje, al parecer viste mi pequeña pista para mencionar X & Y, yo pienso que la nueva evo. De Eevee será volador, pues también me recordó a Skyla. ¡Gracias siempre por tu apoyo!

Manueldiamond: Sé que esperabas un Dia/Platinum más obvio, pero al final siento que son niños y que apenas están en la fase de indirectas y demás jajaj ¡gracias siempre por el apoyo!

MS-TaKa: Es divertido, estaba a punto de publicar el capítulo cuando vi que entró tu review jajaja siempre es bueno ver tus comentarios :) Sí, yo sé que puse menos drama en este capítulo, pero créeme, los próximos serán tragedias griegas! Nah, solo exagerando, pero si se pondrá más serias las cosas por el Battle Frontier. ¡Gracias siempre por todo el apoyo!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido, ¿Spoiler? Les dejaré con algo pequeño… pero significativo supongo…

_**¡KABOOOM!**_


	24. La Historia de una Escritora y

_**Capítulo 24: La Historia de una Escritora y… ¡¿Alder vs. Marshal?!**_

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, Palmer pudo observar cómo los rayos de luz iluminaban Fullmoon Island. Era pequeña la isla, pero podía sentir una paz absoluta cuando puso un pie en tierra firme. Tardaron dos días para llegar y los cuatro aventureros bajaron para explorar el lugar. Eldritch decidió quedarse en el barco, ya que alguien tenía que cuidarlo.

El lugar era hermoso, había flores por todas partes con árboles en su máximo esplendor dándole vida a todo el lugar. Looker, Buck y Riley pudieron notar las diferencias entre esta isla y Newmoon Island, aquí había vida y parecía un lugar perfecto para descansar. Caminaron entre los vivos campos de flores hasta encontrar una entrada a un bosque. Al hacerlo, Palmer comenzó a sentir algo diferente en el ambiente… algo bueno que parecía traer paz a su alma… pero luego la imagen de Darach y Caitlin apareció en su mente y toda la tranquilidad desapareció. Seguía cojeando, el dolor en su pierna no desaparecía.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Riley.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –dijo Palmer tratando de actuar tranquilo.

-Por tu aura… tiene un color preocupante…

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Buck se tropezó con una raíz y cayó en un charco. El agua estaba completamente limpia y Looker notó que tenía forma de una luna. Riley levantó su mano y comenzó a sentir algo pacífico a su alrededor. Palmer se puso más alerta, tenía que atrapar a Cresselia para despertar a Caitlin y vencer a Darkrai. Cuando Buck se levantó, los cuatro notaron a un hermoso Pokemón que apareció frente a Palmer… Era de color rosado y amarillo, con la misma figura de la luna pero en su cabeza y con sus dos manos en su pecho.

Palmer dio un paso atrás, un poco asustado de que el Pokemón apareciera centímetros de él y esta reaccionó volando a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera por favor! –gritó Palmer mientras extendía su mano… pero desapareció en el hermoso cielo de esa mañana…

-N-no… -dijo Palmer con todas sus esperanzas cayendo destruidas al suelo, después siendo pisoteadas y para terminar, quemadas y tiradas a la basura. Pensó que jamás podría salvar a Caitlin ahora de sus pesadillas, se sintió responsable de la desaparición de su amigo, se echó la culpa de todo este lío con Team Galactic.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo la voz de Buck, que lo desconcentró de sus lamentaciones.

Pudo ver entonces que algo brillante cayó lentamente en su mano, cuando tuvo contacto con su guante negro, Riley se acercó rápidamente a Palmer.

-¡Es un Lunar Wing! –dijo Riley emocionado-. ¡Esto despertará a la pequeña Caitlin!

-¡Excelente! –dijo Looker empuñando su mano.

-Pero Cresselia escapó… -dijo Palmer un poco desilusionado-. Puede estar en cualquier parte de Sinnoh ahora.

-Es hora de hacer mi línea… -dijo Looker con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su bolsillo del saco-. ¡Le presento ante usted, Palmer del Battle Tower, el Pokeradar! Lo último en tecnología para atrapar Pokemons.

El policía le entregó al Magnate el que le parecía solamente un reloj y entonces comenzó a verlo detalladamente. Había un mapa de Sinnoh y notó que había una mancha negra extraña en la pantalla.

-Esta mancha es Cresselia y esto indica en dónde está, -Looker sonrió-, esta tecnología solo está disponible para agentes de la Policía Internacional, pero puede conservarlo…

En una mano el Magnate sostenía el Lunar Wing y en la otra tenía el Pokeradar. Entregó el Lunar Wing a Buck y le dijo:

-¿Crees poder regresar al Battle Fronteir y despertar a Caitlin por mí?

-¡Por supuesto! –Dijo determinado el entrenador mientras salía del bosque y un Skarmory se materializaba frente a él-. ¡Ustedes vayan por Cresselia y yo despertaré a la Lady!

La figura de Buck y de Skarmory desaparecieron en el horizonte. Palmer no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo al ver aquel Pokemón… Pearl también tenía un Skarmory, uno el cual entrenó muy duro para ser el entrenador fuerte que es hoy en día. Pensó en cuánto lo extrañaba y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora… pero el Pokeradar emitió un sonido extraño y el Magnate temió a que lo había arruinado.

-No se preocupe, -dijo Looker mientras sonreía-, ese sonido significa que cambió de posición.

-Que la casería comience, -dijo Palmer determinado mientras ataba el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y regresaban al barco.

(En el Battle Frontier)

Marshal se levantó temprano aquella mañana cuando Shauntal entró gritando a su habitación que Buck había regresado con la cura que despertaría a Caitlin. Ambos corrieron al hospital juntos y pudieron encontrar a Cynthia y a Alder junto a Buck quien ponía una extraña pluma sobre la frente de Caitlin.

-Por favor… funciona… -dijo Cynthia nerviosa esperando a que la Lady despertara.

-_Todas nuestras esperanzas eran sostenidas por una pequeña pluma que brillaba… _

Marshal puso una moneda en su otro bolsillo, ya ni le molestaba realizar dicha acción. Parecía que era automático realizar este movimiento. La expresión de Caitlin cambió por completo, incluso se formó una sonrisa y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Huh? –dijo Buck confundido mientras recogía el Lunar Wing-. ¿Esta cosa no funcionó?

Alder sacó una Pokeball y salió Musharna para flotar felizmente hacia el campeón. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Pokemón voló impresionada y feliz hacia Caitlin.

-Se siente atraída por sus sueños… -dijo Alder con mucha tranquilidad.

_-Jamás me sentí tan feliz de ver a un Pokemón devorarse los sueños de una amiga…_

Al ponerse sobre ella, emitió un extraño polvo de color rosado y fue ahí cuando confirmaron que las pesadillas habían acabado. Buck se rascó la cabeza y dijo un poco extrañado:

-Bueno, técnicamente funcionó…pero no entiendo por qué no despierta.

-Estuvo días así… supongo que debe de recuperar las energías… -dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la princesa.

Alder sonrió, pero algo extraño pasó cuando pestañeó… imágenes extrañas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y pensó que era solamente su imaginación… ¿o sería posible que…?

_¿Caitlin? ¿Tratas de decirme algo? –_pensó Alder mientras analizaba en su mente las imágenes, eran de la Lady conociendo por primera vez a Musharna (siendo un Munna claro). Pero la imagen que pasó después de esta… fue una que le trajo preocupación en donde un pequeño niño de cabello rojo y anaranjado que jugaba felizmente con un Larvesta, de la misma forma que Caitlin jugaba con Munna…

-¿Maestro? –la voz de Marshal lo desconcentró por completo-. Shauntal trata de decirle algo…

-¡No puedo creer que me ignores de esa forma! –Shauntal se encontraba (literalmente) moviendo sus brazos frente a él-. Iré ahora a retar el Battle Hall… ¿viene o no?

-Ahora los alcanzo… -dijo Alder confundido mientras se sentaba en un sillón-. Solo me quiero asegurar de que Caitlin esté bien…

Ambos miembros de la Elite Four junto a Buck salieron de la habitación, dejando a ambos campeones frente a la cama de la Lady. Alder puso una mano en su frente y trató de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Su mente no funcionaba así, no era algo normal que imágenes aparecieran en tu mente de esa forma. La imagen del niño pareció romperle el corazón, pues incluso la campeona notó el cambio de expresión que tenía en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo? Tienes una cara extraña en este momento… -dijo Cynthia mientras se sentaba a su lado-. A quién engaño… ya estás grande así que ahora tu mente se desconectará, te recomiendo jugar Sudoku cuando te retires, según mi abuela es muy bueno para la memoria…

_Retires… retiro… -_pensó el campeón de Unova-. Es cierto, el tiempo corre y no he pensado en qué haré después de mi retiro… -dijo Alder muy repentinamente asustando a Cynthia.

-¡¿Retiro?! ¡Alder! ¡Solo estaba bromeando! ¡Eres joven la verdad! –la voz de la campeona temblaba-. Tienes… ¿cuántos? ¿42 años? ¡Eres muy joven para retirarte!

-¿Pero qué pasará _después_ de que me retire? –Alder se levantó del sillón y se fue directo a la ventana, contemplar la vista siempre lo tranquilizaba (es una pena que esta vez no)-. No pienso retirarme en este momento… pero necesito planes para cuando lo haga… los cuales no tengo… Dime Cynthia, ¿quieres dejar tu trabajo a alguien desconocido que superó tu fuerza en una sola batalla? ¿_Qué si_ ese alguien resulta ser un muchacho con Pokemons fuertes? ¿_Qué si_ ese muchacho resulta ser algo más serio que un niño inmaduro con suerte? ¿_Qué si_ al final resultó ser un príncipe o rey de un clan extraño que suponía cambiar el mundo para su propio beneficio?

Cynthia estaba un poco impresionada por las palabras de Alder… en pocas preguntas logró asustarla ya que ella jamás había pensado en algo así. Sí, Sinnoh fue atacado, pero por una organización criminal que apuntaba a los dioses. Pero en el caso de Unova, apuntaron a algo más cotidiano: La liga Pokemón y todo este sistema que le da balance a las batallas en el mundo.

-Si Marshal, Shauntal o Caitlin preguntan por mí… -dijo Alder saliendo de la habitación-, diles que los veré después…

Así pues, el campeón salió del cuarto del hospital, dejando atrás a Cynthia quien ahora pensaba seriamente en las palabras de Alder.

Shauntal caminó junto a Marshal determinada hacia el Battle Hall. Su Drifloon flotaba a lado de ella y se miraba con muchas energías. Por el otro lado, Marshal parecía preocupado y distraído, algo que Shauntal no notó hasta que su Drifloon pareció notarlo.

-¿Pasa algo Marshal?

-Me preocupó Alder… -dijo Marshal mirando de nuevo al hospital-, incluso para alguien como él, la expresión de su rostro pareció muy triste.

-Escuché que él tiene un nieto… ¿tú crees que esté relacionado con eso?

-Oh… ¿Benga? –dijo Marshal mientras pensaba en el pequeño niño quien corría por todas partes con su Larvesta-. No lo sé, pero lo último que escuché es que está por un viaje en Hoenn.

-_Mi corazón saltaba de emoción por retar la facultad, pero también podía sentir la preocupación de todo lo que nos esperaba por delante…_

En pocos momentos, pudieron ver el increíble edificio que parecía un escenario que traía consigo nuevos retos. Shauntal ajustó sus lentes, su abrigo y entró con toda la determinación que podía sostener su cuerpo.

-¡Bienvenida al Battle Hall! –saludaron amablemente las recepcionistas mientras que Shauntal pensaba mucho en qué iba a hacer.

Marshal, ya que era un espectador, tuvo que entrar por una puerta repleta exageradamente de personas con cámaras de fotos y de videos. Después de ser empujado, pisoteado y demás, finalmente encontró un lugar y se sentó entre todo el público. Se sentía solo la verdad; sin Grimsley quien tendría claustrofobia en este momento, Caitlin que haría sus explicaciones con Darach o Alder que daría consejos sabios o comentarios fuera de lugar, estaba demasiado callado el lugar… omitiendo los gritos exagerados del público.

-Elijo pelear contra tipo roca, -dijo Shauntal un poco nerviosa.

Marshal sintió mucha inseguridad, entendía que este lugar uno podía elegir contra quién luchar y la única pista que tienes es el tipo que usaría el otro entrenador. Eran 10 batallas por ronda y en la primera ronda Shauntal hizo 5 de tipo roca y otros 5 de tipo oscuro.

_Es obvio que está tratando primero de hacer los más difíciles para dejar lo más fáciles después… _-pensó Marshal desde su asiento-, _espero que pueda ganar esta facultad… pues al final pienso que es el más difícil de todos…_

(MUCHAS horas después)

Shauntal salió una vez más a la recepción, pues había tenido 40 batallas seguidas sin descanso desde la mañana y ahora el sol ya estaba cambiando de color. Su Drifloon se miraba agotado, pero dispuesto a seguir luchando.

Shauntal se quitó su abrigo, ya que después de tantas batallas sentía un calor horrendo. Marshal apareció saliendo del salón, con un pachón de agua en su mano el cual le entregó a la entrenadora quien lo tomó agradecidamente.

-Diste batallas increíbles allá adentro, -dijo Marshal mientras ambos se sentaban en una banca afuera del Battle Hall.

-Después de tantas batallas… -dijo jadeando Shauntal-, te prometo que aprendí mucho en tan pocas horas…

Drifloon flotaba frente a ellos completamente agotado, Shauntal abrió sus brazos y el Pokemón se refugió en ella.

-Ahora necesito retar el tipo hielo y tipo insecto, -Shauntal parecía estar planeando todo cuidadosamente-. Así tal vez pueda lograr que Argenta utilice un tipo insecto contra mi… que haría las cosas mucho más fácil…

-¿Y cómo planeas vencer el tipo hielo? –le preguntó Marshal.

-¡YOOOO! ¡ESCRIT-ORA BOXEAD-ORA! –Ambos voltearon a ver para encontrar a Flint sobre un Drifblim flotando hacia ellos-, ¡te vi luchando allá adentro! ¡Déjame decirte que eres como un infierno de batallas! ¡Con solamente un Drifloon lograste llegar lejos! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Umm… ¿gracias? –dijo la escritora un poco sonrojada.

-Así que… pensé que podría ayudarte con mi Drifblim enseñándote ataques que te ayudarán, obvio que si viene de mi serán ataques tipo fuego.

-¡Asombroso! –dijo Shuantal mientras se levantaba de la banca, -¿me ayudarás?

-¡Por supuesto! –Flint sonrió y dijo subiendo un pulgar-. Puedes retar la quinta ronda mañana, pienso que sería mejor que por el resto de este día vengan conmigo y Drifblim y aprendieras un ataque tipo fuego.

-¿Tú qué dices Drifloon? –dijo Shauntal mirando a su amado Pokemón.

El Pokemón globo flotó muy feliz y ambos entrenadores se dirigieron a la ruta 225. Marshal dijo que se adelantaran y la escritora no dudó en dejarlo ir a buscar a su maestro. Flint notó la ausencia del campeón y no entendía por qué la Elite Four de Unova parecía respetar mucho a Alder. Sí, él respetaba a Cynthia ¡por qué ella lo merecía! Pero el campeón de Unova parecía ser alguien desconcentrado, poco serio y sin mencionar inmaduro.

-Hey, ¿te puedo preguntar algo escritora?

-¡Claro Muffin! –dijo inocentemente Shauntal con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la ruta 225.

-Maldito Volkner, me voy a vengar… -dijo Flint en bajo, casi olvidando su verdadera pregunta-. He notado que ustedes de Unova toman muy en serio a Alder y lo tratan como si fuera alguien tan… um… ¿importante? No sé si me explico.

-No te preocupes, ya te entendí, -dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa-. Alder no parece llenar los requisitos de campeón, ya que parece ser inmaduro y un vago… pero la verdad es que él es como un padre para cada miembro de la Elite Four… sobre todo de Marshal y Grimsley.

-¿Alder? ¿Padre?

-Umm… -Shauntal no podía pensar en alguna forma de explicar lo que era en verdad su amigo-. ¡Lo tengo! Mi historia es un claro ejemplo de qué clase de persona es Alder… Wow, esto contará mínimo como 10 monedas para Grimsley… en fin:

_Mi historia no tiene eventos como un asesinato de mis padres, una princesa que vivía en una cárcel de cristal y diamantes o un evento trágico como ir a la correccional injustamente. No… esas son historias de mis compañeros de la Elite Four, pero la mía comienza un día normal en la normal ciudad Nacrene, el lugar en donde crecí. Jamás fui de las chicas que le gustaba mucho compartir mis pensamientos, pues siempre a mis alrededores solo había personas quienes estaban interesados en el arte de dibujar, pintar o la música._

_Pero mi corazón no pertenecía a ninguna de esas artes, pues al dibujar no podía hacer exactamente lo que me imaginaba y mi voz no es celestial o bonita para cantar. Pero un día descubrí una aventura, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado en toda mi vida. Descubrir mundos debajo de la tierra, explorar el mundo sobre un globo y muchas cosas que solo se podían vivir leyendo un libro. Me enamoré de leer grandes historias en donde el único límite eran las páginas del libro y en el museo de Nacrene siempre había nuevos libros que leer. _

_Un día, saliendo de la biblioteca, me di cuenta que había pasado demasiadas horas adentro de ella y que ya era de noche. Odiaba la oscuridad ya que le tenía miedo a los fantasmas… ironía supongo. Los faroles se encontraban apagados y la única luz del camino era la luna. En fin, caminando en las calles vacías de la pequeña ciudad me encontré con un farol que estaba prendido. Rápidamente corrí hacia él esperando a que la luz me tranquilizara un poco, pero noté que en el antiguo farol solamente había una extraña vela que parecía estar llorando._

_En todos los libros que leí, jamás había visto una imagen tan inesperada y triste. Los héroes que vivían en mis libros, harían algo valiente… así que yo decidí actuar valiente. Un restaurante, que se encontraba cerca, habían sillas desatendidas así que rápidamente tomé varias y formé una pequeña torre de sillas para alcanzar la punta del farol. Aquella vela estaba llorando y era un Litwick. No tenía miedo… aunque fuera un Pokemón fantasma, ahí descubrí que esas historias de fantasmas malditos que te asesinaban, eran solamente eso: __**historias.**_

_Desde aquella noche, cosas maravillosas ocurrieron en mi vida: tenía mi primer Pokemón teniendo solamente doce años, podía leer en la oscuridad (ya que Litwick se sentaba en mi cabeza mientras yo leía en alto) y mi temor a los fantasmas desapareció. Pero un día… algo extraño ocurrió. En la biblioteca ya no había más libros de aventura, algo que me obligó a pensar en mis propios viajes. Tomé un cuaderno, una pluma rosada y comencé a escribir. Pero todo lo que escribía jamás se lo enseñaba a nadie, pues tenía miedo a la crítica… _

_Un día de invierno, todo Nacrene estaba emocionado por una exposición que había organizado la recién casada líder de gimnasio. Se decía que había encontrado el sarcófago de un faraón y que con él traía muchos tesoros e historias que contar. El evento era algo muy importante, pues recuerdo ver toda clase de personas y entrenadores entrar al museo. Litwick y yo entramos emocionados por ver algo que podría inspirarme a seguir escribiendo, pero a media exposición todos comenzaron a gritar horrorizados. El sarcófago no era una tumba, era un Pokemón que estaba atacando a todos los visitantes. _

_Era un Cofagrigus, era majestuoso y la verdad ignoré todo el peligro al enamorarme del concepto de aquel Pokemón. Aparecieron rápidamente Leonora y otro entrenador, quien tenía cabello rojo y amarillo y usaba un poncho blanco. Pero el Cofagrigus, temiendo a los entrenadores, rompió una ventana y huyó a los rincones más oscuros de Nacrene. No dudé en seguirlo con mi Litwick descansando en mi cabeza. _

_Toda la ciudad comenzó a buscarlo, pero ellos lo hacían furiosos y dispuestos a vengar el evento arruinado. Yo más bien lo busqué por pura curiosidad, casualmente lo encontré detrás de un café. Parecía tener miedo y al acercarme me di cuenta que era una ella, no un él._

_-H-hola, -dije yo mientras me acercaba cuidadosamente-. N-no quiero hacerte daño.. _

_Pero ella solo respondió lanzándome un Shadow Ball. Mi Litwick reaccionó rápido lanzando una llama, haciendo que explotara antes de que me pegara. Me di cuenta del lío que me había metido, pues no tenía ventaja sobre ella y no podía dejar que los demás entrenadores la lastimaran. Sin mencionar que era mi primera batalla con Litwick._

_-¡Vamos Litwick! ¡Usa ahora Will-o-wisp!_

_Así pues, me obedeció mi Pokemón y quemó gravemente a Cofagrigus. Pero este respondió lanzándonos una enorme ráfaga de viento oscuro, no dudé en cubrir a mi Pokemón con mi propio cuerpo y obviamente salí disparada hacia una esquina. Lo que no sabía es que un individuo me estaba observando desde el techo del restaurante, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada en mi batalla. Me lanzó varias veces, me lastimó y sin mencionar que mis lentes se rompieron._

_-¡Litwick! ¡Usa Hex! _

_Esa ataque le hiso mucho daño, pero no se rendía. Seguí atacando y luego me di cuenta de algo… no tenía cómo atraparlo._

_-¡PIENSA RÁPIDO! –escuché una voz que venía del techo y al darme la vuelta, pude ver al mismo entrenador con poncho blanco lanzándome una Pokeball y la atrapé. Después, sin dudarlo, la lancé y logré atraparla. Estaba completamente feliz, era la primera vez que atrapaba un Pokemón en una batalla. _

_Al darme la vuelta, el individuo con poncho blanco saltó desde el techo y aterrizó justo en frente mío. Me asusté porque pensé que se rompería las piernas, pero luego observé una vez más al entrenador. Era alto, con poncho blanco y tenía cabello que parecía una llama descontrolada. Con una sonrisa me revolvió el cabello._

_-¡Pude ver cómo luchaste! ¡Es impresionante que jamás te rindieras aunque te azotaran! ¿No es así, Shauntal?_

_-¿Có-cómo sabe mi nombre? –dije asustada mientras abrazaba a mi Litwick._

_-Tu cuaderno me lo dijo, -sacó de su bolsillo mi cuaderno, seguramente se me había caído cuando salí del museo-. Interesantes notas que traes ahí, ¿eres escritora?_

_-¡N-no! ¡N-o lo soy! –dije nerviosamente mientras tomaba mi cuaderno y mi Litwick subía una vez más a mi cabeza._

_-Pues deberías, mi nombre es Alder- dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba al cielo por el callejón del restaurante-. Viajo por el mundo buscando entrenadores con talento, no aquellos que solo buscan la fuerza o aquellos buscan lograr grandes cosas… Yo pienso que el verdadero talento de cualquier entrenador viene de las acciones que realiza, o en tu caso, desearías realizar. Escribes sobre héroes y heroínas salvando el mundo, dime algo… Shauntal, ¿si tuvieras la oportunidad serías una heroína?_

_¿Era acaso una prueba? ¿Cuándo tuvo el tiempo para leer todo mi cuaderno? En el momento, tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza que no sabía qué responder. Alder me observó por un rato más hasta que suspiró y dijo:_

_-Miré algo en ti cuando luchabas contra ese Cofragigus, cubrías con tu propio cuerpo a tu Pokemón y para mí, eso fue un acto noble y valiente… Pienso que tú serías una entrenadora y una escritora excelente, solo necesitas el valor de demostrarlo… lo que me parece extraño ya que parece que tienes valentía de sobra por la forma que luchaste contra ese Pokemón…_

_Se acercó a mí y me dio un panfleto con una Pokeball. Se dio la vuelta y se retiró del callejón. Mi Litwick iluminó el panfleto y era un anuncio que el campeón buscaba nuevos miembros de la Elite Four… En la Pokeball había un Golett…_

-¿Entonces él los buscó a ustedes para volverlos miembros de la Elite Four? –preguntó Flint mientras contemplaban la vista de la Ruta 225.

-No exactamente, -Shauntal sacó su cuaderno, uno pequeño que siempre traía con ella para recordarse de sus principios y su errores (el primer cuaderno que usó para escribir novelas)-. Alder nos encontró a mí y a cada miembro como entrenadores novatos que después nos dio la oportunidad que muchos no consiguen… éramos diamantes en bruto y él nos dio la forma. La verdad, le debemos mucho a él y a veces actúa como si no le debiéramos nada…

-A de Asombroso, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, -Flint se levantó del puente y empuñó su mano-. Pero es tiempo de pensar en el ahora, ¿lista para aprender un ataque fuego?

-¿Y por qué no eléctrico?

Cuando vieron atrás, pudieron ver a Volkner caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa tranquila y totalmente pacífica.

-Escuché todo y yo pienso que sería bueno que aprendieras un ataque eléctrico.

-¡No te metas ricitos! –dijo con voz retadora Flint.

-¿Y por qué no ambos? –dijo Shauntal inocentemente.

Marshal no encontró a Alder en el hospital, algo que notó fue que la campeona se miraba un poco preocupada al mencionar su nombre. Queda demás decir que cuando él preguntó si pasaba algo, Cynthia lo negó todo.

_Si yo fuera mi maestro… ¿en dónde estaría? –_pensó en varias posibilidades las cuales incluía una larga caminata en un lugar aislado, perdido en alguna parte del Battle Frontier o en su cuarto en el Battle Castle-. _Comencemos con lo más fácil de ubicar…_

Así pues, se dirigió al Battle Castle y al ser atendido por varios sirvientes (quienes se miraban tristes), entró a la habitación de su maestro. Para su mala suerte, vacía. El cuarto era grande, pero también notó que había muchas bolas de papeles tiradas por todas partes. Era extraño, Alder no era alguien desordenado la verdad. Sin darse cuenta, se chocó con un escritorio y botó todo los papeles que había.

_¿Cómo demonios no vi ese escritorio? _–Marshal recogió dos hojas que parecían ser cartas. Leyó claramente _Querida Iris… misión… tu ayuda…; _lo cual no le pareció extraño, pues siempre se vivían intercambiando cartas con lecciones espirituales o algo así. Pero hubo una que no podía creer lo que leía, para ser más específicos, a quién iba dirigida. -_¿Drayden? ¿Desde cuándo, en el nombre de los héroes de Unova Alder, le escribe a Drayden?_

No muchos sabían esto, pero Drayden no siempre fue líder de gimnasio. Había rumores que decía que fue un trotamundos entrenando Pokemons dragón y otro que decía que era candidato para ser miembro de la Elite Four. Nadie sabe la verdad, pero lo que sí sabían Marshal y sus compañeros era que Iris era lo único que unía a estos dos entrenadores, ya que no se llevaban muy bien. Por un lado, Drayden es un hombre de carácter fuerte, de pocas palabras y sin mencionar que su mirada es firme y penetradora intimidaba como un dragón. Si buscaras su nombre en un diccionario, seguramente lo encontrarías en disciplina. Por el otro lado, Alder era un alma libre que pensaba que la mejor forma de educar era con compasión y lecciones espirituales. Eran contrarios y jamás se llevaban de lo mejor, echándose indirectas o insultos escondidos en cumplidos… lo único que los unía era una pequeña entrenadora con talento… Iris…

Se sintió culpable, pero comenzó a leer la carta…

"_Drayden" Claro que jamás le pondría Querido Drayden… _-pensó Marshal con una sonrisa mientras que leía la letra complicada de entender de su maestro…

…

…

…

(Ruta 225)

-¡N-no puedo creerlo! –dijo Shauntal emocionada mientras ponía ambas manos en sus rodillas, cansada pero satisfecha-. ¡Lo logramos Drifloon! ¡Aprendiste ambas ataques!

-¡Miren, ahí viene tu amigo luchador! –dijo Flint con una sonrisa mientras levantaba su mano para darle un cinco a Marshal-. ¡Chócalos Rey Misterio!

-¿Han visto a Alder? –dijo enojado Marshal.

-Um… -dijo Flint mientras bajaba su mano, desilusionado de no haber recibido un Hi-5-, cuando flotaba por el Battle Frontier, lo vi en la ruta 230.

Shauntal jamás lo había visto así de enojado; mentira, solo cuando Team Plasma atacó a la Liga Pokemón con escaleras eléctricas y con un edificio veinte veces el tamaño del lugar. Notó que se había dirigido al campeón con su nombre y no con maestro. Se retiró el luchador y no dijo una sola palabra.

-Jeez, un premio para él por la sonrisa más bonita del año, -dijo Volkner mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

(Ruta 230)

Alder se encontraba con sus brazos cruzados, inhalando el aire puro de la ruta y sintió un gran alivio al estar en un lugar con espacios abiertos. Pensó varias veces en lo que había escrito en aquellas cartas y se sintió tranquilo, si algo le pasaba ahora estaría seguro de que había un plan B. El sol comenzó a esconderse en el horizonte y ya la oscuridad rodeaba la ruta 230. Escuchó unos pasos y miró a Marshal caminar hacia él, se miraba enojado.

-Wow, ¿pasa algo Marshal? –dijo Alder sorprendido por su cara-. No te había visto así desde hace tiempo, si sigues con esa cara te aparecerán arrugas como a mí en temprana edad.

Comenzó a reírse, pero Marshal no reaccionó de ninguna forma… seguía con esa cara seria y amenazante. Era obvio que estaba enojado.

-¿Marshal? –dijo Alder extrañado… parecía como si estuviera enojado con él… _No creo que sea por olvidar su cumpleaños, según recuerdo cumplió 30 hace semanas… ¿o eran 28 años?_

Marshal caminó hacia él, seguía callado. Notó que su mano derecha formaba un puño y un gran derechazo (claro, crudo y con todas sus fuerzas) le pegó en su cara. Lo único que se movió fue su cabeza, pues el golpe hizo que ahora estuviera viendo hacia el suelo. Volteó su cara el campeón, sintiendo el sabor a sangre dentro de su boca, y miró a Marshal:

-¿Alguna razón por la cual me hayas pegado el puñetazo más innecesario y repentino? –preguntó Alder, tratando de sonar tranquilo cuando la verdad se había enojado.

-"_Por primera vez en tantos años, te escribo pidiendo tu ayuda_," ¿le suena eso familiar, Alder? –dijo furioso Marshal.

-¿Leíste las cartas? –Preguntó Alder, quien ahora tenía mucho enojo formándose en su pecho-. ¿Con el permiso de quién?

-Tal vez con el permiso del _guía espiritual quien busca tu ayuda en una misión_, -dijo Marshal furibundo-, ¿le suena eso también, Alder?

-Tú… tú sabes que odio que se metan con mi vida privada, -dijo Alder señalándolo e ignorando la sangre que caía de su boca-. Tú sabes que si te atreves a burlarte de alguien o algo más que leíste en esas cartas… las cosas se pondrán feas…

-¿Para quién? ¿_Iris o Benga_? –dijo Marshal mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Las palabras parecieron enojar a Alder… ya no respiraba, ahora bufaba con furia y ponía sus manos empuñadas. Podían burlarse de él, podían decir a sus espaldas o en su cara lo mal campeón que era… pero jamás, _jamás_ hablabas mal de Iris o de su amado nieto, Benga.

-¿Cómo quieres la batalla? –Preguntó Alder-, ¿Pokemons o sin Pokemons?

-Pokemons… -respondió Marshal mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba, posicionándose al otro lado del campeón.

(En el Hospital)

Cynthia se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón, pero imágenes extrañas de Marshal y Alder aparecían en su mente… era un sueño extraño y fuera de lugar la verdad. Miró a Caitlin, que parecía la bella durmiente… deseaba que Darach pudiera ver esto…

_Cynthia… Alder y Marshal… _

La campeona se asustó al escuchar la voz de Caitlin, la miró una vez más para encontrarla igual de dormida. Lucian entró a la habitación con Aaron, tenía una taza de café esperando a ser tomada.

-¿Te pasa algo Cynthi? –preguntó Aaron.

-N-no… -dijo Cynthia nerviosa sin tomar un solo sorbo de su café-. D-di-díganme, ¿han visto al bobo Garbodor?

-Si te refieres con ese apodo innecesario al campeón Alder Adeku, no… no lo he visto… -dijo Lucian notando su expresión preocupada-. ¿Pasa algo?

_Sí, Caitlin parece comunicarse conmigo… _-pensó Cynthia, pero en lugar de eso dijo mientras bostezaba falsamente-. Sí, quería ver si alguien podía cuidar a la pequeña por mí, necesito dormir un poco.

-¡Nosotros la cuidaremos! –dijo inocentemente Aaron, cayendo en la mentira de la campeona.

-Ya que tus razones no han logrado convencerme… -dijo Lucian detectando su mentira-, Shauntal y Flint están en la ruta 225, tal vez ellos sepan en dónde están…

Se retiró del cuarto sin decir una palabra más, estaba asustada ya que no entendía muy bien si el sueño la estaba haciendo alusinar o si era Caitlin que trataba de decirle algo. Siempre era impresionada con algo nuevo relacionado a la Lady y caminó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la Ruta 225, pues si su Togekiss no se hubiera quedado con su abuela, volaría en él. Extrañaba también a su Roserade, quien también estaba con su Togekiss. Entre otros temas que necesitaba tratar, era llenar esos dos puestos en su equipo... pero ahora era hora de pensar en Marshal y Alder, que por alguna razón Caitlin le estaba mencionando sus nombres.

(Ruta 230)

Breloom salió valientemente al campo de batalla, asustado pero dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier reto. Marshal no podía sentir algo además de furia, sentía que su maestro se estaba rindiendo o que estaba tirando la toalla, actitud que él no soportaba. Pero por el otro lado, Alder sentía que Marshal estaba interviniendo en su vida de una forma incorrecta. Extrañamente entendía a su pupilo, pero eso lo hacía enojarse más con él.

-¡Usa Mach Punch! –gritó Marshal.

-Acid Armor, Vaniluxe, -dijo tranquilamente el campeón.

Aunque el ataque haya tenido contacto con el Pokemón tipo hielo, no pareció afectarle lo que ambos luchadores esperaban. Marshal pensó que su Breloom era fuerte, pero obviamente su nivel era incomparable con el del Pokemón de Alder.

-¡Usa Spore!

-Blizzard, -respondió Alder seriamente-, aunque hayas aprendido algo nuevo Marshal, parece que olvidas lo básico.

Cuando el Pokemón trató de rodear a Vanilluxe con esporas, este los congeló y se los lanzó de regreso a Breloom. Ocasionando grave daño, Marshal detestaba admitir que esto parecía ir para más serio. Regresó a su Pokemón (el cual estaba herido) y sacó otra Pokeball:

-¡Vamos Mienshao!

-Gracias Vanilluxe, regresa, -Alder sacó otra Pokeball y la lanzó, revelando a Accelgor.

La pelea fue a toda velocidad, mientras que Marshal le comandaba un ataque a su Pokemón, Alder se defendía esquivándolo o usando Me First.

-¡Usa Hi Jump Kick! –comandó Marshal a su Mienshao.

-¡Accelgor, usa Bug Buzz!

Aunque el ataque fuera efectivo, no pareció vencerlo. Pero luego Marshal se dio cuenta por qué había usado ese ataque. Logró ocasionarle un horrendo dolor de cabeza a Mienshao y ahora fallaba sus ataques lastimándose a él mismo con una roca. Regresó rápidamente a su Pokemón y trató de pensar quién podría ser su siguiente oponente… Croagunk salió de su Pokeball repentinamente sin que Marshal lo llamara, parecía querer luchar.

-Ahora no amigo, -dijo Marshal interviniendo con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba otra Pokeball-. Alder es demasiado fuerte, incluso yo soy débil a lado de él… ¡Vamos Conkeldurr!

-Regresa Accelgor, gracias por tu ayuda, -Alder sacó otra Pokeball y miró a Marshal… pero esta vez ya no se miraba enojado, más bien se miraba decepcionado-. ¡Volcarona!

_Maldición…_ -pensó Marshal mientras frente a él se materializaba el Pokemón más fuerte que tenía Alder-. ¡Stone Edge!

-¡Hyper Beam! –gritó Alder.

Era obvio que el campeón quería dejar de luchar lo antes posible, pues ya estaba oscureciendo y ese ataque lo usaba como último recurso. Cuando Conkeldurr formó las piedras para lanzarlas, Volcarona fue más rápido y lanzó su rayo poderoso. Pero no crean que el ataque dio a donde apuntaba, de una forma rápida y sin pensarlo, Conkeldurr intervino con su brazo y justo cuando el rayo tuvo contacto con este, accidentalmente lanzó su ataque sobre su entrenador mandándolo a volar hacia el agua.

-¡Marshal! –gritó Alder asustado mientras se quitaba el poncho y se lanzaba al agua.

Recibió el golpe de aquella piedra (que pesaba más de una tonelada) justo sobre su cabeza, dejándolo un poco inconsciente. Solo podía ver todo borroso y se ahogaba rápidamente ya que su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar al entorno en donde se encontraba. Alder tomó su mano rápido, pero para su mala suerte, una corriente comenzó a jalarlos hacia el fondo y ni siquiera con todas las fuerzas del campeón, podían salir de ahí. Alder seguía jalando con su brazo lastimado y sentía dolor, pero no le importaba, tenía que seguir luchando contra la corriente para salvar a Marshal.

Aunque no estuviera muy seguro de lo que estuviera pasando, Mashal notó que Alder no lo soltaba aunque su propia vida estuviera en peligro. Sí, estaba enojado con él, pero jamás lo dejaría morir. Ambos parecían estar al borde de una corriente que los ahogaría, ya que sus cuerpos fueron arrastrados hasta tocar fondo. Pero notaron algo, dos brazos aparecieron y rodearon los cuerpos de ambos entrenadores, era Croagunk. Pero su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, puso sus pies sobre el suelo y dio un salto tan fuerte que los sacó disparados a los tres del agua. Toxicroak los había salvado.

Lo primero que hizo Alder fue tomar su poncho y ponérselo a Marshal en su cabeza (la cual sangraba por el buen golpetazo). Después logró cargarlo ya que se había desmayado, al instante decidió llevarlo al hospital.

(Al día siguiente, en el Hospital)

-…s…hal?

La voz era distante, por un momento molesto pero distante. Trató de abrir su ojos, pero se sintió un poco mareado… pensó en los acontecimientos que (según su mente) acababan de pasar. Recordó la pelea, pero no quién había ganado. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Shauntal, Volkner y Flint en la habitación. Shauntal, obviamente, estaba en una silla a su lado y los otros dos estaban en la puerta.

-¿Q-qué pasó? –preguntó Marshal mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza, la cual pudo notar que tenía varios puntos y una venda que lo cubría.

-Eso mismo te queremos preguntar a ti, -dijo Volkner cruzando sus brazos-. Alder nos avisó que tuvieron un accidente durante una batalla, pero lo tuyo se nota que fue un accidente…

-Pero amigo, el ojo del grandulón parece como si está a un paso de convertirse en un pedazo de carne podrida, -dijo Flint poniendo ambas manos en su cadera-. ¡Está completamente morado!

Marshal se sintió un poco culpable, se dio cuenta que técnicamente era su culpa todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo, esa carta era privada y él decidió invadir su privacidad. Se levanto fácilmente, pues ser luchador lo ayudaba a recuperarse rápido.

-¿M-marshal? –dijo Shauntal asustada-, ¿pasó algo ayer?

-Te lo explicaré luego, -Marshal le sonrió, pues no era culpa de ella los problemas que tenían.

-Si lo buscas, está en el Battle Castle, -dijo Volkner.

_-No sabía que pasaba, temía saberlo, pero por suerte sabía que todo saldría bien…_

(Battle Castle)

Alder se encontraba en su habitación ahora, encontró sus cartas y obviamente las guardó antes que alguien más las leyera. Notó algo extraño en su ropa, pues una gota de sangre manchó el escritorio. Suspiró molesto cuando notó que los puntos que le habían hecho en su brazo, estaban ahora completamente abiertos. Pensó en la batalla que peleó junto a Palmer y se preguntó si él tendría problemas con su pierna…

Buscó entre su maleta su maletín de primeros auxilios y sacó una aguja e hilo especial para tratar estas heridas. Se quitó su camisa y después de desinfectar su aguja, comenzó a cocerse la herida abierta que tenía en su brazo. Estaba sentado en su cama y aunque sintiera dolor con cada pincho, ya se había acostumbrado a la molestia. Viajó por tantos lugares que aprendió a cuidarse solo, no quería ir al hospital para que todos le preguntaran qué le había pasado en la cara, pues tenía un enorme morete en su ojo que terminaba en su cachete.

No sabía si sentirse molesto con Marshal. Como su mentor, debería de estarlo… pero como su amigo… no debería…

Alguien abrió la puerta, esperaba que fuera Marshal pero era otra persona.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? –dijo un poco molesto Alder.

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron que existen doctores para esto? –dijo molesta la campeona mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama-. Dame esa aguja.

Alder obedeció, se sentía cansado y ya quería ponerse su camisa de regreso. El campeón notó que Cynthia sabía lo que hacía, pues las puntadas que ella realizaba eran mucho más rectas y profesionales que las de él.

-¿Sabes de esto? –preguntó Alder.

-Aprendí en dos lugares, -respondió Cynthia suspirando, mientras seguía realizando las puntadas en su brazo-, el curso que tomé siendo adolecente y cuando Berta me enseñó a tejer… claro que es mucho más fácil cuando una masa de músculos no se interpone en cada puntada… ¿seguro que no quieres ir al doctor?

-Seguro, -respondió Alder sin darle importancia a su herida.

Hubo un momento de silencio, cuando finalmente Cynthia terminó, Alder se puso otra camisa y guardó todo su maletín (claro después de lavar sus instrumentos). Notó que la campeona lo observaba detalladamente a su cara…

-Si tomas una foto, te durará más, -dijo Alder mientras cerraba el maletín.

-Marshal debe de ser un campeón en boxeo… ¿qué es lo que practica?

-MMA, -respondió Alder mientras ponía una mano sobre su morete, ahí se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que fue el golpe por el dolor que sintió-. Tengo lástima por los que fueron sus contrincantes cuando lucha en esa jaula…

-¿Puedo preguntar qué demonios pasó?

-Peleamos, pero él decidió ser un poco más personal y darme un buen derechazo en la cara… -Alder suspiró y puso el cincho de Pokeballs en su cuello-. Su Pokemón accidentalmente lanzó su ataque sobre él y después de casi ahogarnos, su Toxicroak nos salvó…

-Alder, necesito decirte algo muy importante… -el campeón notó la seriedad cuando no dijo algún apodo ridículo o un insulto-. Creo que Caitlin se está comunicando conmigo…

-Yo también creo lo mismo… -Alder sonrió-. Al parecer, sus sueños la ayudarán para desarrollar mejor sus habilidades escondidas…

Notó que alguien más entró a la habitación, era Marshal. Alder había pensado muy bien las cosas de qué haría al verlo otra vez.

-Maestro yo…

-Un pupilo no pelea con el maestro, ni el maestro con el pupilo, -interrumpió Alder con un tono serio mientras salía de la habitación sin escuchar las palabras de Marshal, dejando atrás a la campeona y al miembro de la Elite Four.

Monedas Recolectadas: 075

Facultades vencidas: 03

Días Restantes: 012

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Es oficial, ¡adoro escribir la historia de cada miembro de la Elite Four de Unova! Pienso agregar las historias de Marshal y de Caitlin, pero obviamente será más detallada la del luchador ya que la de Caitlin la he redactado por partes durante la historia… ¡Extraño a Darach! Para aquellos que tienen problemas con el Battle Hall, yo les recomiendo usar Pokemons de dos tipos (yo usé a Swampert y le enseñé un ataque tipo hielo, ¡es invencible!) y que comiencen por el que les cueste más. En fin, los días se acaban y parece que Alder está enojado con Marshal (¿quién no lo estaría después de recibir un puñetazo de un profesional?).

Para aquellos que les guste mi forma de escribir o los temas que trabajo, recuerden bien el contenido de este capítulo… :

MS-TaKa: Thorton es de mis personajes favoritos, pero no puedo evitar reírme cada vez que pienso en la escena en donde Marshal lo lanza antes de su batalla. Mars me da más miedo que Jupiter, porque mínimo cuando miras a la mujer de cabello morado sabes que tienes que mantener tu distancia, pero Mars siendo tan linda y adorablemente peligrosa… eww… jajaja y la verdad es impresionante ver las diferentes personalidades de Barry/Jun/Pearl. Por un lado, es un inquieto que te multa por todo, por el otro es un chico que coquetea con cualquier chica y por el Manga de Pokemon Adventures, es un impaciente luchador (también prefiero el concepto de Pearl, pero con algunos detalles de Barry). Gracias siempre por tu apoyo!

manueldiamond: Originalmente, no pensaba agregar los Dex Holders a la historia, pero luego pensé bien y tuve un _click_ en el momento, así que gracias siempre por tu apoyo! Es molesto cuando te pasa lo de Thorton, es como cuando se te olvida cargar el celular o el reproductor de música durante un viaje largo jajaj

Todo comentario, sugerencia, lo que quieran es siempre agradecido.


	25. Del Infierno al Paraíso

_**Capítulo 25: Del Infierno al Paraíso & Adiós Pupilo, ¡Bienvenido Hermano! **_

Marshal se encontraba una vez más viendo las batallas de Shauntal. Aunque tratara de concentrarse en la batalla, parecía muy distraído con todo lo que había ocurrido. Al menos esta vez, no estaba solo… pues Flint y Volkner estaban animando a la escritora a su lado mientras que él trataba de analizar lo que le había dicho su maestro.

Sabía que técnicamente ya no era su pupilo, pero por la forma que lo dijo parecía como si rechazara por completo su palabra ante él…

-¡Vamos Drifloon! –Gritó Shauntal desde su lado del campo-. ¡Usa Will-O-Whisp!

-¡ESO ES! ¡QUÉMALOS ESCRITORA! –gritó Flint emocionado, mientras que el entrenador fue vencido y regresaba su Beautifly a su Pokeball.

Los fans gritaban y los reflectores iluminaban a Shauntal mientras que grandes montañas de confeti caían sobre ella. Marshal sonrió al verle la enorme sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la escritora. Pensó que lo único que necesitaba Alder ahora sería tiempo, algo que él ya sabría qué hacer.

-Oye… -dijo Volkner a ambos miembros de la Elite Four-. ¿Acaso ese no es el Réferi del Battle Arcade?

Se fijaron que el réferi era un hombre con traje rosado y estampado verde, como siempre usaba sus anteojos verdes y su bizarra figura. Shauntal y él parecían celebrar juntos su victoria.

-Muy bien… -dijo Marshal cruzando sus brazos con una sonrisa, le parecía extrañamente simpático el hombrecito-. Es obvio que no pasará ni una sola batalla sin ser él quien las monitoree.

(Battle Tower)

Argenta y Dahlia se encontraban mirando desde una pantalla toda la acción de la facultad. Esta pequeña sala estaba en un cuarto privado en el Battle Tower y ambas mujeres notaron también al réferi.

-Dahlia… ¿por qué él ha estado en cada batalla de la Elite Four?

-Bueno, al parecer le emociona mucho ver a cada miembro en una batalla, -Dahlia dio una pequeña risa-. Dice que cada uno tiene su propia esencia y que el mejor momento para detectarla es cuando batallan… dice que verlos pelear es como ver a esos héroes que miras en las películas en la vida real. Me pareció muy adorable y no me importó que se ausentara a mi facultad… ¿se meterá en problemas?

-Ya se coló en otras dos facultades, no veo problema con una tercera… -dijo Argenta encogiendo sus hombros mientras se iba de la sala-. Ya pronto me tocará pelear contra ella, ¡deséame suerte!

Dahlia le sonrió mientras miraba una vez más la pantalla. Toda la situación del Battle Frontier parecía estar empeorando en cada minuto. Los visitantes ya estaban comenzando a evacuar, pero los pocos que quedaban se encontraban en el Battle Hall. Obviamente las otras facultades se encontraban cerradas, pues tres de los Frontier Brains no se encontraban… cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-Más te vale vivir Darach, porque si mueres… no sé qué sería de nosotros…

En estos años, los Frontier Brains parecieron acercarse más que nunca. Aunque Thorton viviera en su extraño mundo, Darach en un lujoso castillo siendo servidor, Argenta con problemas del pasado y Palmer siendo el Magnate viudo con asuntos serios con su hijo; todos parecían unirse. Esas mismas diferencias los hacían reír, llorar (solo entre Argenta y Dahlia claro) e incluso más fuertes…

¡RIIIIIIINNNNNNG!

_Por Arceus Palmer, cambia el tono del teléfono antes de que alguien muera de un paro cardiaco- _pensó Dahlia mientras se acercaba a atender el teléfono de Palmer-. ¿Hola?

-¿Hablo al Battle Tower del Battle Frontier? –la voz era masculina-. ¿Se encontrará Palmer Jericor?

-Lo siento, habla Dahlia del Battle Arcade, -por un momento, se sintió su secretaria y eso le molestaba-. Por el momento Palmer no se encuentra…

-Un momento, usted es una Frontier Brain, mi nombre es Samuel Oak. Miré en las noticias el peligro que están lidiando y pienso que hay Pokemones que podrían ayudarlos…

(En el Hospital)

Caitlin seguía durmiendo, pero ahora parecía que descansaba. Su expresión era suave y completamente tranquila. Cynthia y Alder la observaban desde el sillón, claro que aun era muy notable el enorme morete que tenía Alder en la cara. Cynthia notó que Alder parecía quedarse dormido, llegó a un punto que lo dejó dormir sentado mientras que ella leía el libro _Alterum Latus Mundi. _

El campeón la verdad no estaba dormido, estaba en una clase de transe en donde Caitlin parecía comunicarse con él a través de imágenes. Pudo ver cuando Caitlin corría hacia Darach después del baile… cuando (al parecer) Darach detuvo un beso y fue arrastrado bruscamente por una liana. Pudo ver detalladamente cada centímetro de la escena en donde todo ocurrió, desde la densa selva hasta la oscura cueva… Pero hubo un cambio de imagen dramático en donde aparecía Shauntal en un campo de batalla y Argenta caminaba hacia ella.

-¡OH RAYOS! –gritó Alder asustando a Cynthia (quien se cayó con todo y libro del susto)-. ¡Shauntal está retando el Battle Hall y no estaré ahí! ¡Vamos!

Antes de que Cynthia pudiera levantarse, Alder la levantó rápidamente de los hombros y ambos corrieron por el Battle Frontier, notando que cada día se vaciaba más. La campeona le costaba trabajo creer que el campeón pudiera correr así de rápido, pues seguía tomándola de la muñeca y la diferencia de velocidad era notable. Se tropezó y cayó, claro que el campeón paró al notar la ausencia de su compañera. Al darse la vuelta, la encontró tirada en el suelo con todo su cabello rubio sobre su cara. El campeón se le escapó una risa.

-¿Tienes suficiente Largo? –dijo molesta Cynthia mientras se levantaba.

-Tú me dirás, Tío Cosa, -dijo Alder mientras se acercaba a ella.

Pero al quitarse el cabello de la cara, un individuo la jaló repentinamente del brazo hacia un callejón. El individuo usaba un abrigo café y un sombrero que le hacía juego, cuando la llevó al callejón (el mismo en donde Looker se presentó con Argenta, casualmente), Cynthia logró alcanzar su cincho de Pokeballs y salió Garchomp.

-¡Espera! –dijo el individuo quitándose el sombrero, era Saturn.

-¿¡Tú!? –dijo enojada Cynthia.

Alder apareció y se puso a lado de la campeona y su Garchomp, Saturn levantó sus manos, como si estuviera indicando que no quería lastimarlos. Garchomp lo envistió botándolo a una esquina del callejón.

-¡Por favor! Necesito decirles algo urgente, -Saturn jadeaba, como si hubiera corrido.

-¿Alguna razón por la cual me jalaste de esa forma? –dijo molesta Cynthia, Alder puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-¡N-no hay tiempo! ¡Todos en el Battle Hall corren peligro!

(Battle Hall)

Shauntal respiró profundo, finalmente había llegado la hora de luchar contra la Frontier Brain. Los fans comenzaron a gritar emocionados mientras que todas las luces del lugar se apagaron. Los reflectores comenzaron a recorrer todo el lugar, iluminando el público y a los tres entrenadores quienes apoyaban a su amiga. Finalmente, se detuvieron e iluminaron a la entrada de la pasarela, era Argenta.

Shauntal y Drifloon se miraron entre sí, después de asentir se prepararon para la batalla. La escritora había calculado que le tocaría pelear contra un tipo insecto, que haría todo mucho más sencillo.

La Hall Marton caminó en la pasarela con gracia y con sus lentes oscuros puestos, finalmente se paró en su lado de la arena y se quitó sus lentes oscuros.

-El Battle Hall le da la oportunidad al entrenador a retar la facultad con su Pokemón favorito. Me puedo imaginar la tensión que hay en aquellos momentos en donde tu elegido enfrenta un duro reto. Pero es en el momento que sobrepasas ese reto cuando brillas. Así que mi nombre es Argenta y yo soy tu final y más duro contrincante. ¡Te reto a que sobrepases sobre mi batalla!

Sacó una Pokeball y se materializó Vespiquen.

-¡Soy Shauntal y aceptaré tu reto! –Gritó valientemente la escritora-. ¡Vamos Drifloon!

-¡Qué comience la batalla! –dijo el réferi del Battle Arcade mientras bailaba.

-¡Usa Attack Order! –gritó Argenta.

Shautnal notó que debajo de Vespiquen aparecieron otros Pokemons debajo de ella y se lanzaron directo a atacar a Drifloon.

-¡Detenlos usando Shadow Ball! –gritó Shauntal.

Por suerte, su ataque logró alejarlos y le pegó a Vexpiquen. El ataque no pareció afectarle mucho, pero para defenderse siempre era buena idea también atacar.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Argenta cruzando sus brazos-, no entiendo cómo tu Drifloon no ha evolucionado, ¡usa Power Gem!

-¡Rápido, esquívalo! –gritó Shauntal un poco asustada.

Cuando las gemas salieron disparadas de Vespiquen, Drifloon tuvo problemas para esquivarlo. La lastimaron, pero no gravemente ya que había esquivado casi todo.

-¡Usa Will-o-Wisp! –gritó Shauntal.

-¡BUUUUURNNN! –gritó Flint emocionado y entusiasmado (como si estuviera viendo un concierto) desde el público, casi dejando sordo a Marshal y a Volkner.

Las flamas que formó alrededor de su cuerpo, fueron lanzadas hacia Vespiquen, quien pareció afectarle mucho las quemaduras.

-¡Usa Heal Order! –dijo Argenta.

Así pues, aparecieron esos pequeños Pokemons una vez más debajo de Vespiquen y parecieron tratar sus heridas.

-¡Usa Hex! –gritó Shauntal.

Aunque haya recuperado su vida, el estado de la quemadura seguía igual de seria. La batalla estaba intensa, el público gritaba emocionadamente y Flint tenía ambas manos jalando su cabello (su afro no parecía deshacerse con nada).

-Está esperando al momento adecuado para revelar su arma secreta, -dijo Volkner con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Shauntal! –gritó Marshal.

-¡Usa Attack Order una vez más!

Los pequeños Pokemons aparecieron una vez más y rodearon a Drifloon en el aire. Shauntal no pareció preocuparse, más bien permitió que el ataque la alcanzara.

-¡Es hora! –Gritó Shauntal a Drifloon-, ¡usa Shadow Ball!

-¡Esquívalo! –gritó Argenta.

Vespiquen rápidamente evadió el ataque, ya que la bola oscura atravesó a todos sus defensores; pero fue en el momento que se movió cuando Shauntal gritó:

-¡Ahora Drifloon! ¡Thunder!

-¿Huh? –dijo Argenta confundida.

Así pues, Drifloon lanzó un enorme y poderoso rayo sobre Vespiquen. Con tanta fuerza que incluso un reflector se apagó por la gran estática que había creado. Un enorme flash iluminó la batalla, dejando temporalmente al público ciego. Finalmente, la batalla terminó cuando Vespiquen cayó vencida al suelo.

-¡Vespiquen no puede continuar! ¡La retadora Shauntal y Drifloon gaaaanaaaan! –una vez más, el réferi cantó jovialmente.

-Y es así, como los electrocuta, -dijo Volkner con una sonrisa.

Marshal bajó entre todo le público para darle a la escritora el Vs. Recorder. Shauntal lo tomó de sus manos y lo subió al escenario con ella, no le importaba que todo el público los estuviera viendo. Marshal se puso al lado del réferi quien lo saludó agitando su mano excesivamente fuerte, si Grimsley estuviera aquí, ya estaría asustado.

-Cuánto detesto que los momentos divertidos terminen tan rápido, -Argenta sacó un Revive de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Vespiquen, quien se levantó rápidamente. Se acercó a Shauntal, todavía impresionada que Drifloon no evolucionara-, jamás debes de olvidar que siempre existe un lugar en donde todos pueden brillar. Eso va para cualquier tipo de Pokemón también. Expande ese mensaje con tus propias palabras, es uno el cual todos deberían oír. Aquí tienes tu conmemorativo.

Así pues, Shauntal tomó la estampilla de sus manos, miró a Argenta y la abrazó. Fue tierno e inesperado.

-_Todas las estrellas brillan en el cielo, _-dijo Shauntal mientras abrazaba a la Hall Marton, quien la abrazó de regreso-. _Fue gracias a Argenta que entendí que no todas brillan por igual…_

Después de soltarla, miró una vez más la estampilla y dio un grito de felicidad (tan fuerte que lastimó el oído de la Frontier Brain). Marshal escuchó otro grito jovial cuando Flint subió al campo de batalla con Volkner y ambos miembros de la Elite Four comenzaron a saltar de la felicidad. Argenta se acercó a Marshal y dijo:

-Si algún día están juntos... no la dejes ir… es demasiado especial…

-Lo sé… -dijo Marshal observando a Shauntal quien ahora colocaba la estampilla en el Vs. Recorder-. En verdad es una en el universo…

-Shauntal, -dijo Volkner observando a Drifloon-. ¿Notaste esto?

Los cuatro entrenadores se acercaron al Pokemón, quien parecía estar enfermo. Pero la Hall Marton sonrió y sacó una pequeña piedra escondida en Drifloon.

-Una Everstone, -dijo Argenta-, es por eso que no evolucionabas.

-¿Cómo llegó eso ahí? –le preguntó Marshal a Shauntal (quien tampoco tenía idea).

Así pues, Drifloon comenzó a iluminarse impresionando a todo el público. Prontamente reveló a un Pokemón mucho más grande con tres brazos que parecían listones.

-¡Aaaah! –Gritó Shauntal emocionada-, ¡evolucionó a Drifblim!

Vespiquen voló a lado de Argenta, quien parecía querer regresar a su Pokeball. La Frontier Brain sacó su Pokeball pero cuando trató de agrandarlo… estaba atascada…

(En la entrada del Battle Hall)

Unos pocos visitantes estaban comenzando a formarse para salir del estadio, pero todos se asustaron cuando Cynthia y Alder aparecieron corriendo a toda velocidad somatando la puerta. Los guardias de seguridad los detuvieron. Pero el Garchomp de Cynthia, el cuál seguía a lado de su entrenadora, los espantó con un rugido feroz.

-¡SAQUEN A TODOS DE AQUÍ! –Gritó desesperada Cynthia-. ¡Hay una bomba y explotará en cualquier momento!

-Señorita, -dijo riéndose el guardia de seguridad-. Jamás han puesto una bomba en el Battle Hall.

-¡No es una broma! –Gritó enojado Alder, -¡una bomba estallará!

**¡KAPOOOOM!**

La primera explosión fue en una esquina del techo del Battle Hall. Tuvo tal fuerza que incluso se sacudió todo el edificio. Cuando el techo (el cuál era una combinación de tela y vigas metálicas con cables) comenzó a desmoronarse, Cynthia tomó a Alder de la mano y ambos saltaron sobre Garchomp, quien voló a sostener la enorme viga que comenzó a moverse en el techo.

-¡Todos evacuen! –gritó el guardia de seguridad mientras soplaba un silbato.

(En el campo de batalla)

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Shauntal asustada.

**¡KAPOOOOM!**

Otra bomba explotó justo sobre ellos, haciendo que la tela del techo comenzara a prenderse en llamas. Todos los espectadores gritaron aterrorizados, pero antes de que este pudiera caer sobre alguien, Drifblim y Vespiquen volaron juntas y lograron alejar las llamas con algún ataque tipo volador (el cual ambas entrenadoras desconocían de su existencia). Cuando Volkner, Flint y Marshal trataron de sacar algún Pokemón, notaron que sus Pokeballs se habían atascado.

-¡Hay que sacarlos de aquí! –gritó Argenta mientras sacaba un comunicador.

Todos los visitantes, comenzaron a salir de forma asustada del lugar. Por suerte, Argenta guiaba a todos valientemente sin dejar a nadie atrás y sin mencionar que no habían heridos, ¿o acaso sería un milagro? Después de que la enorme masa se fuera; Argenta, Shauntal, Marshal, Flint y Volkner se encontraban en todo el área de batallas buscando más visitantes, lograron salvar a quienes se habían quedado atrapados entre cables que comenzaron a caer del techo. Cuando estos salieron del edificio, los cinco entrenadores se aseguraron de que nadie haya quedado atrás y así fue. Aunque Vespiquen y Drifblim hayan logrado alejar las llamas, estas se expandieron y comenzó a caer por todo el lugar tela en llamas incendiando el lugar.

**¡KAPOOOOOM!**

Otra bomba explotó y separó a los cinco entrenadores entre las llamas y los escombros. Flint se sentía frustrado de no poder sacar a ninguno de sus Pokemons, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando casi lo aplasta una viga. Por suerte, apareció un Garchomp quien cortó la viga.

-¡Flint! –gritó Cynthia bajándose de Garchomp, comenzaron a toser bruscamente por el humo.

-¿Y los demás? –preguntó Alder bajándose de Garchomp.

-¡No los sé! –dijo Flint.

Otra enorme viga cayó justo a su lado y una enorme capa de cenizas cayó sobre ellos. Alder rápidamente usó su cuerpo para cubrir a Flint y a Cynthia. Pero Garchomp fue quien en verdad los salvó de quemaduras graves. Comenzaron a escuchar a alguien toser bruscamente, reconocieron la voz.

-¡Volkner! ¡Argenta! –gritó Cynthia mientras saltaba sobre las llamas, junto a su Pokemón y ambos entrenadores.

Encontraron a ambos entrenadores atrapados entre unos cables, Garchomp los cortó y Argenta miró horrorizada lo que hace unos minutos era su facultad. Parecía un infierno, con llamas que los rodeaba y no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-¡Shauntal! ¡Marshal! –gritó asustado el campeón.

-¡Alder por aquí! –Escuchó la voz de Marshal-, ¡rápido!

Los entrenadores corrieron juntos y encontraron a Marshal con Vespiquen y Drifblim tratando de levantar unos escombros. Debajo de ellos pudo ver a Shauntal atrapada.

-¡Rápido! –gritó Cynthia mientras que todos corrían para salvar a la escritora.

Sobre ella había una enorme viga. Por suerte una que se encontraba a su lado, la salvó de ser aplastada, pero seguía atrapada. Marshal tenía sus manos quemadas, pero no le importó. Seguía con los otros dos Pokemons, tratando de levantar un poco la viga para que pudiera salir Shauntal.

-¡Argenta, Cynthia! ¡Cuando levantemos la viga, ustedes la sacarán! –gritó Alder mientras se ponía a lado de Marshal y comenzaba a poner todas sus fuerzas para levantar la viga.

Volkner, Flint, Marshal y Alder pusieron todas sus fuerzas y junto a Drifblim, Garchomp y Vespiquen, lograron levantarlo unos pocos centímetros. No fue suficiente, pues las piernas de Shauntal seguían atascadas.

-Tranquila, -dijo Argenta mientras tomaba una mano de la miembro de la Elite Four, Cynthia tomó la otra y notaron que el humo cada vez era más denso y que si no hacían algo se ahogarían-. ¡Vespiquen! ¡Necesito que alejes el humo!

-¡Ayuda tú también Drifblim! –gritó Shauntal, aterrorizada de la idea de ahogarse.

Ambos Pokemons comenzaron a crear ráfagas de viento para alejar un poco el humo. El peso de la viga era impresionante y sin la ayuda de estos Pokemons, lo hacía más difícil. El contacto con el metal quemó sus manos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo un poco más! –gritó Alder mientras sentía cómo los puntos de su herida del brazo se rompían.

Todos usaron su máxima fuerza, llevaron hasta el límite su cuerpo y lograron levantar la enorme viga. Rápidamente, Argenta y Cynthia jalaron a Shauntal sacándola de los escombros. No podía levantarse, pues le dolían mucho sus piernas. Marshal la cargó y notaron que estaban atrapados entre las llamas.

(Afuera del Battle Hall)

Había bomberos, ambulancias e incluso cámaras de las noticias. Las sirenas, los gritos de susto y gente llorando llenaban el silencio del lugar. Dahlia se encontraba corriendo entre la masa de personas, no podía sacar ningún Pokemón de su Pokeball.

-¡¿ARGENTA?!- gritó desesperada Dahlia-, ¿alguien ha visto a la Elite Four, campeones y la Frontier Brain?

Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, miró una vez más al Battle Hall (el cuál ahora estaba completamente en llamas). Estaba segura que seguían allá adentro. No le importó las llamas, tenía que salvar a sus amigos. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar al incendio, la detuvieron los bomberos, notó que también Lucian parecía desesperado por entrar.

(Dentro del Battle Hall)

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo Cynthia asustada-. ¡No encuentro la salida!

El campeón observó sus alrededores, solo había humo y más fuego. El calor ya parecía estar afectándolos, pues de la nariz de Argenta comenzó a salir sangre (esto ocurre en algunas personas cuando la temperatura es demasiado alta). Notó que algo brillante apuntaba hacia su ojo, al ver arriba pudo ver que esto brillante era el reloj de Saturn; quien se encontraba parado en la esquina de un enorme agujero del techo, quitando el humo con un Golbat. Notó que era peligroso, ya que cuando Golbat lograba retirar parte del humo, otra enorme capa lo remplazaba. Alder señaló el agujero que se había formado en el techo:

-¡Es nuestra salida! ¡Vamos!

Drifblim tomó dos de sus tres brazos y formó una clase de columpio, el cual se subió Shauntal. Con su brazo que quedaba libre, tomó a Marshal y a Alder y los subió sobre su cabeza. Vespiquen tomó a Argenta del brazo y Cynthia subió a Flnt y a Volkner (quien tosía bruscamente y se estaba comenzando a desmallar) y después tomó la pata de su Pokemón.

-¡Cuando esta capa de humo desaparezca, no duden y salgan lo más rápido posible! –dijo Alder preparado para que Drifblim volara.

Esperaron, las llamas comenzaron a quemar la ropa de Cynthia… Volkner parecía como si estuviera cerca de ahogarse… pero Golbat logró retirar la enorme capa de humo revelando la salida.

-¡AHORA!

Los tres Pokemons comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad hacia su única salida…

(En las afueras del Battle Hall)

-¡Déjenme pasar! –gritó Dahlia, pero el bombero seguía sosteniéndola. ¡Cuánto deseaba que sus Pokeballs funcionaran y hacerlos a un lado con sus Pokemons!

**¡KAPOOOM!**

Esta explosión no fue ocasionada por alguna bomba, sino por los escombros que finalmente cayeron en llamas destruyendo por completo la estructura.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Dahlia mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos azules.

Todos se callaron, se dieron cuenta que allá adentro seguramente estarían todos los héroes que los había salvado. Pero cuando pensaron que ya no había esperanza, notaron tres figuras extrañas volando sobre el incendio. Pudieron ver a la campeona de Sinnoh colgada desde la pata de su Garchomp, el cuál carga a otros dos individuos. Un Drifblim que tenía al campeón de Unova y a dos miembros de la Elite Four. Y un Vespiquen quien cargaba a Argenta. Estaban a miles de metros del suelo, una ráfaga de viento empujó a los tres Pokemons incluso más arriba y ahora miraban horrorizados las llamas que eran empujadas por el viento hacia ellos.

Estaban volando sobre el incendio y aunque el humo ya no los agobiara, ahora era la temperatura extrema que estaban lastimándolos. Cynthia se soltó accidentalmente de Garchomp y cuando comenzó a caer, Alder saltó de Drifblim, se sostuvo de su tercer brazo y la atrapó antes de que se siguiera cayendo. Todos los visitantes del Battle Frontier observaban horrorizados la escena.

-¡Aguanta Cynthia! –Gritó Alder, cuando notó que comenzó a salir sangre de su manga, justo el brazo que sostenía a la campeona-. ¡Maldición! ¡Ahora no!

Argenta se acercó con Vespiquen y sostuvo con su mano libre a la campeona, pero se notaba que Argenta no podría soportar mucho tiempo su propio peso y el peso extra.

Dahlia llegó a un punto que tomó la Pokeball de Togekiss, la puso en el suelo y con todas sus fuerzas la aplastó con su enorme tacón. Los bomberos y Lucian la vieron confundida, pero el miembro de la Elite Four rápidamente tomó su Pokeball con Bronzong y lo pisó tan fuerte con su pie, que ambos lograron romper sus Pokeballs atascadas (incluyendo el tacón del zapado de Dahlia).

Ambos Pokemons salieron y justo cuando se dirigieron hacia la campeona, quien se resbalaba por la sangre del campeón, Cynthia se soltó, Alder se soltó y cayó también. Argenta también se soltó al no poder soportar el peso de los dos.

Por suerte, Togekiss apareció y atrapó a ambos campeones y Bronzong (con sus poderes psíquicos) salvó a Argenta. Lucian y Dahlia sintieron que ya podrían respirar y los sobrevivientes bajaron del cielo y la aterrizar, Cynthia ayudó a Alder a bajarse de Togekiss y gritó:

-¡Necesitamos atención médica!

-Tranquila campeona, -dijo Alder mientras ponía una mano en su brazo ensangrentado-, no es gran cosa.

-Sí, pero casi nos mata, -Cynthia corrió hacia su Garchomp para encontrar a Volkner casi desmayado, Flint y ella lo ayudaron. Cuando Drifblim bajó, Marshal saltó de su cabeza y tomó a Shauntal entre sus brazos.

-¡Madre! –gritó Lucian mientras que recibía a la Hall Marton-, ¿madre, estás bien?

Pero Argenta no respondió, se paró a lado de su hijo y observó quebrantada el Battle Hall… que ahora no era más que unos escombros. Sus sueños, todo el duro trabajo… todo se había destruido. Pensó en el día que su esposo la abandonó con dos hijos… y cómo esos dos pronto se convirtieron en solo uno… pensó en tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que ya no sabía qué pensar… Lucian puso una mano en su hombro y la Frontier Brain no podía creerlo… se culpaba a ella misma por todo y ahora ya no tendría arreglo toda la pérdida de su amada facultad…

-¡Hall Marton Argenta! –gritó un visitante jovialmente-. ¡Es usted una heroína!

Argenta miró al visitante, completamente confundida mientras sostenía la mano de su hijo la cual estaba en su hombro. Este visitante, el cual era un niño no más de 13 años, comenzó a aplaudir. Con él lo siguieron otros visitantes y lo que comenzó con un simple aplauso, terminó siendo todo una enorme ola de aplausos. Aclamándola como heroína. Incluso los reporteros y los bomberos le aplaudieron. Obviamente entere los aplausos estaban los de Dahlia, ambos campeones y los miembros de la Elite Four (¡incluso Volkner quien tenía una máscara de oxígeno!). Su hijo Lucian, quien estaba a su lado, soltó su mano y comenzó a aplaudirle.

-¡Gracias Frontier Brain por salvar mi vida!

-¡Viva a la Hall Marton Argenta!

-¡Usted enfrentó a la muerte!

-¡Ya quiero que arreglen el lugar y retar su facultad!

Argenta puso una mano en su boca y varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Lucian puso una vez más su mano en su hombro y Argenta abrazó a su hijo con mucho cariño.

_-Todo comenzó con el aplauso sincero de un niño…- _dijo Shauntal sacando su cuaderno (mientras era cargada por Marshal como novia)-. _Pero luego esos fueron incrementando, tal vez no llenaron el vacío del Frontier Brain por perder su facultad… pero si conmovieron su alma y corazón con acto tan simple como aplaudir…_

Marshal sonrió y un paramédico se llevó a Shauntal para atenderle sus heridas en las piernas. Pudo ver entonces a Alder (quien le estaban cortando la manga de la camisa) ser atendido a pocos metros de ahí. Respiró profundo y pensó disculparse con él… no como su pupilo sino como alguien más…

-Alder… -dijo Marshal.

-¿Nos disculpa un momento? –le dijo Alder al paramédico, quien dudó por un momento pero decidió dejarlos solos, cuando se retiró Alder cruzó sus brazos-. Marshal…

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Flint, Shuantal, Cynthia y Volkner observaban todo desde lejos… rezando que por favor no le dejara Marshal el otro ojo morado al campeón.

-Los hermanos pelean a veces… -dijo Marshal… no muy seguro si el campeón entendiera lo que quisiera decir.

-Si no hay peleas… -Alder abrió sus brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo-, no son hermanos.

Ambos se rieron y después se abrazaron; Shauntal se le salieron unas lágrimas por lo conmovedor que se miraba la escena. Cynthia miró confundida a la escritora.

-¿Por qué lloras? –dijo la campeona mientras lloraba por ver llorar a Shauntal (mientras que paramédicos le revisaban las piernas a Shauntal).

-Si tan solo supieras la historia de Marshal… -dijo Shauntal mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Soy un robot… -dijo con voz robótica Volkner mientras sostenía con una mano la máscara y la otra la movía como una máquina (no quería ver a Shauntal llorar ni a Cynthia), -témanle a mi tecnología robótica.

Todos miraron confundidos al líder de gimnasio, pues su comentario estuvo fuera de lugar… Volkner miró a todos con su máscara de oxígeno y los cuatro entrenadores comenzaron a reírse. Cuando Volkner se reía, comenzaba a toser y eso hacía que se riera más con Flint y Shauntal, Cynthia se sintió un poco culpable pero no podía evitar reírse. Incluso los paramédicos sonrieron por la escena. Era una risa conmovedora, jovial y sobre todo, sincera.

-Sabes qué deberíamos decirle a Grimsley cuando regrese, -dijo Alder mientras ambos caminaban hacia la ambulancia en donde estaban los demás riéndose.

-¿Qué? –dijo Marshal mientras se reía un poco, pensando en lo que diría su compañero al verle el ojo morado al campeón.

-Que tú y yo tuvimos una pelea, pero una de MMA, con réferi y arena y todo -Alder se detuvo y se rió-. Le podríamos decir después que le toca a él pelear contra ti dentro de una jaula.

-Ya me muero por verle la cara, -ambos entrenadores se rieron pensando en su compañero escuálido a punto de luchar contra un luchador profesional de MMA.

Shauntal se dejó de reír y comenzó a analizar sus alrededores. Al ser escritora, podía notar detalles que no muchos miraban. Pudo ver cuando Argenta lloraba y su hijo Lucian le secaba unas lágrimas. Miró también cuando Vespiquen y Drifblim volaban juguetonamente con Garchomp, Togekiss y Brozong. Notó cuando Alder y Marshal se pegaron un puñetazo cariñoso, el campeón en la cabeza del luchador.

-Oye, me prometí no pegarle a los mayores, -dijo Marshal mientras se sobaba su cabeza lastimada.

-¿No pudiste prometer eso ayer? –dijo Alder riéndose mientras se señalaba su ojo morado.

También notó cómo Aaron apareció (tarde) y comenzó a hacer payaseadas para hacer reír a Cynthia, Volkner y Flint. Pudo ver también… como Dahlia se secaba unas lágrimas y se acercaba a su querida amiga…

_-Dicen que el camino que te lleva al Infierno, está lleno de llamas… pero también creo que para llegar al Paraíso se necesita pasar por el Infierno… _-Shauntal sonreía cuando pensó en sus amigos, estos buenos momentos… -_Muchas veces me he preguntado qué se sentirá llegar al Paraíso… pero ahora sé que cuando llegue… no lo haré sola…_

Monedas Recolectadas: 078

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 012

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Desde un principio quería que una facultad explotara. Pensé primero en el Battle Castle cuando Caitlin peleaba contra Darach, pero después pensé que después de una bomba obviamente tendrían que cancelar la fiesta y la verdad… ¡no quería que la fiesta se cancelara! Originalmente, quería que fuera al revés algunas cosas como la pelea entre Marshal y Alder, pensé que podría ponerlo después de que explotara el Battle Hall, pero lo pensé al revés y me gustó más jaja. Cuando escribo suelo tener una idea básica y después cambiar algunas cosas. ¡Caitlin despierta ya! ¡Te estás perdiendo de la acción! La parte que más me gustó del capítulo (sinceramente) fue cuando Shauntal abrazó a Argenta, me refiero, ni Caitlin quien está enamorada de Darach hizo eso jaja en fin, ¡un momento! ¡Ya llevan 4 de 5 facultades vencidas! ¿¡Qué significa eso!? Oh! Algo más, recuerden bien la relación de madre e hijo de Lucian, no tiene mucha relevancia en esta historia, pero igual que la carta de Alder, recuérdenla Jajaj En fin:

Asdfghjkl: Shauntal es tierna, ¡no importa que lo digas tantas veces! Jajaj la historia de Marshal vendrá próximamente, pero es difícil contarla cuando un acto terrorista explota una facultad del Battle Frontier jajaja ¡Gracias siempre por tu apoyo!

MS-TaKa: Estoy de acuerdo contigo… y lo lamento jaja la parte de Cresselia me hubiera gustado ponerle más acción, pero decidí ser un poco más fiel a los juegos y además, prontamente podré satisfacer tus deseos de lector y leer sobre acción. Pensé en poner que Alder se diera con Marshal, pero luego recordé que Alder es un hombre que transmite paz y todo eso y la verdad, ponerlos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo entre ellos dos iría en contra de las creencias de Alder (o al menos eso pensé jajaj) Pero no lo puedo negar... sería interesante ver a Alder pegarse con Marshal jajaja. La encarnación de Jun… no sé, la verdad no va mucho con el perfil que tengo de Pearl con esta historia jajaja. ¡Saludos y siempre gracias por tu apoyo!

Sakura Touko (espero que algún día veas esto): ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que estés disfrutando esta historia! Perdón que te responda hasta ahora tu comentario, pero mas vale tarde que nunca jajaj

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido! También las recomendaciones, sus opiniones o las críticas (mientras estén bien argumentadas)


	26. La Historia de un Luchador

_**Capítulo 26: La Historia de un Luchador **_

Esa misma noche, el Battle Frontier ya estaba completamente vacío. Era impresionante cómo un lugar tan exitoso como este, llegara a estos puntos… Cuando Argenta habló con Palmer, esperaba algún regaño, despido o incluso algo peor. Pero Palmer respondió como un amigo preocupado, quien le importaba más el estado de su compañera que un edificio sin vida o alma. La única que resultó herida fue Shauntal obviamente y los demás solo tenían unos rasguños leves.

Caitlin seguía durmiendo y los tres Pokemons de Darach parecían estar más deprimidos que nunca. Alder se encontraba una vez más en el sillón, pensando con sus ojos cerrados en los mensajes visuales que parecían enviarle Caitlin… Ver a los Pokemons de Darach en ese estado solo lo deprimía… pensó que estaba harto de esperar a que algo pasara… se hartó de pensar en dónde podría estar Darach y temió a que ya estuviera muerto o algo… Se levantó del sillón y notó que todavía el sol no salía. Miró el reloj y notó que eran a penas las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

Sus Pokeballs estaban colgadas en su cincho que rodeaba su cuello y tomó una pequeña hoja en donde escribió:

"_Fui a una de mis caminatas, no se preocupen por mí._

_ Alder."_

Dejó la nota en la mesa de noche a lado de Caitlin y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. Pero notó que había una figura oscura quien lo esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas a estas horas de la madrugada? –demandó la campeona de Sinnoh.

-Yo iré a dar una larga y solitaria caminata, -respondió Alder mientras se iba caminando hacia el este.

Comenzó a caminar por las solitarias calles del Battle Fronteir, pero notó que no iba solo, pues Cynthia lo seguía. Llegó a alcanzarlo y dijo mientras le daba un empujoncito amistoso:

-Ambos sabemos que no vas a una caminata…

(Pal Park)

Lo único que se escuchó en aquella sala, fueron los tacones de Dahlia que retumbaban. Por la hora que era, obviamente el Pal Park se encontraba vacío. Pero prefería que las cosas fueran así, pues así nadie sabría de su reunión.

El Pal Park era un lugar en donde se decía que era un nuevo comienzo, pero Dahlia le dio poca importancia y notó que alguien solitariamente se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas de vidrio que había en el lugar. Se sentó a lado del individuo y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Por un momento no pensé que lo encontraría aquí… Profesor Oak.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Dahlia, -dijo el famoso y siempre conocido Profesor Oak-. Escuché de los horrendos sucesos que han vivido en el Battle Frontier… estoy viejo y no creo poder hacer mucho; pero sí puedo decirle algo secreto…

-Cuénteme, -dijo Dahlia mientras se apoyaba en sus dos manos que descansaban en la mesa (ir en la madrugada a un lugar tan lejos del Battle Frontier no le daba gracia).

-He escuchado que ha habido extraños aparecimientos de Pokemons extremadamente extraños en Kanto, -el Profesor Oak sacó tres fotos revelando a tres aves majestuosas-. Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Pienso que podrían ayudarlos en la batalla contra Team Galactic.

-Creo que con uno bastaría, -dijo Dahlia mientras tomaba la foto de Zapdos-. ¿En dónde se encuentran?

-Necesitará buscarlo por toda la región, ya que se mueven constantemente, -el Profesor Oak sonrió y se levantó-. Pero pienso que mis dos buenas amigas podrían ayudarte y explicarle mucho mejor la situación.

Pudo ver que aparecieron un Gliscor y un Mismagius, con la compañía de dos entrenadoras que se parecían mucho la verdad. Eran de la misma estatura; pero la que caminaba con Mismagius usaba un vestido morado y un bastón. Mientras que el Gliscor llevaba la compañía de una mujer mayor quien usaba chaqueta blanca y bufanda café. Dahlia notó la diferencia más notable, la cuál era la expresión de cada una. La mujer de vestido parecía espantar a cualquiera con su cara, mientras que el de la chaqueta blanca era cálido y te daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Soy Agatha.

-Y yo Bertha, -dijo con una voz dulce-. Nosotras te ayudaremos a atrapar a cualquier Pokemón que necesites para la batalla final.

(Iron Island)

Riley saltó del barco cuando llegaron, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Lucario salía de su Pokeball. Looker y Palmer se bajaron tranquilamente mientras miraban el Poketech que tenía el Magnate. Trataba de no cojear, pero llegó a un punto que era la única forma que podía caminar.

-Es impresionante lo rápida que puede ser, -dijo Looker mientras observaba la isla-. Todo un día persiguiéndola para encontrarla aquí.

-Esto puede ser una ventaja para nosotros, -dijo Riley mientras inhalaba felizmente el extraño aroma de mar, metal y minerales-. Esta es mi casa, así que la conozco perfectamente bien.

-¿En dónde nos recomiendas comenzar a buscar? –preguntó Palmer cruzando sus brazos.

-Por las minas, por supuesto, -Riley y Lucario caminaron hacia una cueva y entraron, pero con solo poner un pie adentro, sintieron un horrendo escalofrío por su espalda, ambos levantaron sus manos preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo, Riley del Battle Ground? –preguntó Looker.

-Siento una horrenda aura cerca de aquí… también Cresselia, pero alguien quien en verdad es maligno se encuentra cerca… jamás había sentido tanta maldad en un solo lugar…

-¿Team Galactic? ¿Tú crees que sean ellos? –preguntó Palmer preocupado.

-No lo sé… pero es maligno… eso ténganlo por seguro…

La cueva tenía dos escaleras, todo tenía un extraño brillo plomo que iluminaba la cueva. Palmer se miraba serio y de mal humor; bueno, estar caminando con un dolor de pierna y sin encontrar a aquel Pokemón que podría luchar contra ese grupo de personas que secuestraron tu amigo, no debe de ser muy bonito sentir aquello. Pasaron casi todo el día caminando por las minas y Palmer se negaba a descansar (algo que preocupaba a sus dos compañeros debido al estado del Magnate).

Después de recorrer toda la mina, finalmente pudieron escuchar el sonido familiar de Cresselia. Los tres se prepararon para enfrentarla, pero en lugar de recibir a un Pokemón, recibieron un ataque masivo de Hyper Beam. Si no hubiera sido por la reacción rápida de Riley y Lucario (la cual fue empujarlos y quitarlos del camino) seguramente Looker y Palmer estarían muertos.

-¿Hyper Beam? No creo que sea de Cresselia, -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba a Milotic de su Pokeball.

-El aura maligna… se acerca, -dijo Riley mientras levantaba su mano.

Pudieron ver aparecer de la oscuridad un Starmie, atrás de este Pokemón apareció también una mujer de cabello morado y ojos grises. Supusieron que era una miembro de Team Galactic debido a su extraño uniforme y el logo G en su pecho. Pero algo había en esta mujer que aterrorizaba a quien fuera que la viera a los ojos.

-¿Tratando de jugar al héroe, Palmer Jericor? Eso es adorable, -dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ellos-. Traté de atrapar a Cresselia, pero huyó tristemente… bueno, tal vez pueda regresar con Charon si los atrapo a ustedes, me refiero… ya lo hice una vez hace dos días… si no fuera por mí, Mars hubiera pagado las consecuencias de no haber atrapado a Rotom… ya que ese mocoso robótico lo atrapó primero.

-Un momento, -dijo Palmer cuando escuchó eso, dio una sonrisa mientras empuñaba su mano y miraba a sus dos compañeros-. Eso significa que Thorton tuvo éxito, ¡sabía que podía confiar en ese muchacho!

-Palmer, -dijo Riley recordándole que había una mujer peligrosa en frente-, ¿a quién secuestraron?

-Solo les dejaré algo claro antes de matarlos… primero, mi nombre es Sird, segundo-, Sird sacó algo de un bolsillo, algo que parecía ser un pañuelo manchado y se lo lanzó a Palmer, el cuál cayó justo en frente-. Jugar al héroe no salvó a tu patético amigo del Smoking…

Palmer tomó el pañuelo extrañado y cuando notó bien lo que era… sintió cómo su sangre se congelaba. Tenía en la esquina una bordadura que reconoció al instante, un pañuelo especial que la Asociación le regaló a cada frontier Brain al abrir el lugar. Estaba el escudo del Battle Frontier, pero el único círculo que tenía color era uno verde que representaba el Battle Castle… las manchas eran sangre… y el pañuelo (como la sangre) le pertenecían a Darach.

-Si esto te da consuelo, -dijo Sird mientras revisaba sus uñas-, ese hombre no se rendía, por más que le preguntáramos cosas no había forma de que nos diera una respuesta satisfactoria. Esa sangre, son todos los secretos que él se negó a compartir.

-¡Ja! –dijo Looker riéndose-. ¡Sabemos que solamente mientes para distraernos y así tus secuaces atraparán a Cresselia! ¿No es así, Palmer del Battle Frontier? Umm… ¿Palmer?

Pero Palmer no respondió, seguía observando petrificado el pañuelo. Pensó en todo el dolor y lo que seguramente le hicieron a Darach para interrogarlo. Toda esta sangre que ahora estaba en sus manos… sentía algo dentro de él… finalmente empuñó su mano con el pañuelo ensangrentado y Milotic parecía reaccionar con los sentimientos de su entrenador:

-¡Maldita! ¡Maldita tú, maldito Team Galactic y todos sus malditos planes! –Palmer señaló a Sird-. ¡Milotic! ¡Usa Dragon Pulse!

Así pues, el Pokemón cargó el ataque el cual fue directo a Starmie. Pero pudo notar que el Pokemón parecía herido, pero capaz de luchar todavía. Riley tomó a Palmer de los hombros y trató de alejarlo:

-Es una trampa Palmer, no caigas en ella, ¡recuerda tu misión!

Palmer miró a su Pokeradar y notó que la mancha de Cresselia seguía en Iron Island. Miró a Sird, quien lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa y miró una vez más el pañuelo.

-Les daré en donde más les duele… -dijo Palmer-. Atraparé a Cresselia primero y después los venceré.

-Buena suerte con eso… ¡ataquen! –gritó Sird mientras que 15 secuaces aparecían atrás de ella y se lanzaba a atacar a los tres héroes.

-¡Milotic, Dragon Pulse otra vez!

El ataque de Milotic logró alejar a los secuaces quienes estaban a punto de sacar a sus Pokemons, pero los tres héroes comenzaron a correr por los túneles. Regresó rápido a su Pokemón y eventualmente, llegaron a una encrucijada y el Magnate miró a sus compañeros:

-¡Ustedes vayan por allá! Encontraremos a Cresselia más rápido si nos separamos.

Así pues, tomaron cada uno su camino y cuando Palmer se aseguró de que Riley y Looker se fueran, siguió su camino para encontrarse con un callejón sin salida.

-Entre los tres caminos, tenía que tomar el que no tiene salida… -dijo Palmer molesto, pero escuchó un chillido cerca que le resultó familiar.

Al ver a la esquina del callejón, pudo ver a Cresselia herida y asustada al ver al Magnate. No lo podía creer, tenía al Pokemón legendario en frente suyo y estaba completamente vencido, lista para ser atrapada. Por un segundo pensó en venganza y notó que Cresselia parecía asustarse más con esos pensamientos, lo único que no dejaba al Magnate atrapar al Pokemón, era esa mirada asustada y vulnerable. Miró en su mano el pañuelo ensangrentado de Darach y sintió su dolor en la pierna… sintió tristeza y culpabilidad. Si atrapaba así a Cresselia, con sentimientos de furia y venganza, seguramente jamás lo aceptaría a él como su entrenador. Sacó un Max Revive de su bolsillo y Cresselia lo observaba fijamente, como si estuviera examinándolo. Cojeó hasta su lado y al darle la medicina, se levantó y observó a Palmer.

-Huye ahora que tienes la oportunidad, -Palmer miró una vez más el pañuelo con mucha tristeza y empuñó su mano-. Porque la próxima vez que te mire, te prometo que no será así de sencillo huir.

Cresselia rápidamente salió volando, pero antes miró a Palmer una vez más. El Magnate no sabía si sentirse estúpido o débil… o tal vez ambos… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un enorme grupo de Charmeleon y Hitmonchan aparecieron en frente del Magnate, que sacó a Rhyperior y a Milotic de sus Pokeball y dijo:

-Denme todo lo que tienen, clones ridículos…

(Battle Frontier, hospital)

"_El pequeño pero fuerte Pokemón miró arriba hacia su entrenador y pudo ver las semillas de duda crecer mientras que ambos se enfrentaban a su oponente más fuerte. El Pokemón dio un pequeño chillido y la batalla comenzó…"_

-Marshal, -dijo Shauntal interrumpiendo la lectura-. En verdad aprecio mucho que me leas, ya que no puedo mover mis piernas… pero… yo escribí esa novela y ya sé lo que pasa después.

-Lo siento Shauntal, -dijo el maestro de Pokemons pelea mientras bajaba el libro-, pero busqué en la biblioteca del Battle Castle y habían tantos libros que tomé el primero que reconocí.

En este momento, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo y la escritora estuvo todo el día escuchando a Marshal leerle libros. Le encantaba la forma que él leía, su voz era profunda y ronca, así que eso hacía que la lectura fuera más atractiva (¿o acaso sería él?). Los doctores le ordenaron permanecer mínimo dos días sin levantarse de la cama. Por supuesto, el siempre caballeroso Marshal se ofreció para quedarse a su lado, ya que Aaron se ofreció para vigilar a Caitlin.

-¿Cuál es tu historia? –Preguntó Shauntal repentinamente-, solo sé desde que Alder te conoció, pero no sé nada antes de eso.

-No creo que quieras escuchar mi historia… es algo aburrida en verdad…

Pero notó el interés de la escritora cuando lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Marshal suspiró y supo mientras sonreía que cuando Shauntal tenía esa cara, nada podría desinteresarla.

-Muy bien… te lo contaré…

_No soy muy bueno con la redacción y esas cosas, así que no esperes comparaciones bonitas y todo eso. En fin, yo nací en Castelia City… pero no pienses en aquellos bellos departamentos con vista al océano, más bien vivía en la parte… um… pobre de Castelia. La razón es que mi padre nos abandonó cuando mi única hermana nació, la verdad no tengo muchos recuerdos de él… solo recuerdo el día que se fue. En fin, no tomo muy bien los abandonos o las partidas de amigos gracias a eso…_

_Toda mi familia eran básicamente yo, mi madre y mi hermanita quien le llevaba seis años, su nombre es Sigi. Ellas son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida, siempre hago lo que sea por ayudarlas. En aquellos días, no podía hacer mucho, pues un niño como yo no encontraba trabajo fácil. En la calle que vivíamos era demasiado peligroso, siempre se escuchaban disparos o las peleas brutales de personas con o sin Pokemons. Justo por esa razón, mi hermana tenía completamente prohibido salir sin mí. Un día, cuando tenía 12 años, nos emboscaron varios adolecentes y trataron de robarnos con un Timburr. No sé cómo, pero cuando ese Pokemón trató de atacar a mi hermanita, en seguida lo envestí y ambos adolecentes huyeron dejando al pobre Pokemón atrás. Mi hermana, siempre tan buena, decidió llevarse a ese Timburr a casa, pues no quería abandonarlo en la calle. Mi mamá reaccionó muy bien con la llegada del Pokemón y cuando le pregunté a mi hermana por qué lo había hecho ella solo sonrió (¡solo tenía 6 años!) y dijo:_

_-Papá nos abandonó, no podía abandonarlo a él también… además, ¡se parece a ti Marshi!_

_Timburr parecía querer a mi hermana, pero por alguna razón solamente me hacía caso a mí. Quería que se lo quedara mi hermanita, pues sería un gran guardaespaldas cuando no estuviera con ella… pero no quiso y continuaba siguiéndome. Paró siendo mi primer Pokemón y ambos siempre cuidábamos muy bien de Sigi. Siempre Timburr estaba afuera, pues no teníamos dinero para comprar una Pokeball, algo que rompía el corazón de mi madre pero ni yo y mi hermana nos quejamos. Tenía miedo de que algún día estuviera involucrado en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con otra persona, pues no tenía idea de cómo luchar. Fue ahí cuando mi Timburr comenzó a enseñarme técnicas de pelea. Practicábamos mínimo cuatro veces a la semana en un callejón que quedaba cerca del edificio en donde vivíamos. Un día, un hombre me vio y me dijo que tenía cuerpo de luchador, me ofreció darme clases gratis a cambio de que yo limpiara su clase en el gimnasio; también me ofreció pagarme un poco. Obviamente accedí y en los próximos cinco años, después de la escuela, iba al gimnasio a trabajar y después en la noche practicaba MMA con el señor. Mi Timburr se encargaba de llevar a Sigi a casa._

_Todo cambió un día después de mi cumpleaños número 17, mi entrenador comenzó a beber tanto que fue enviado a la cárcel por casi matar a alguien en el gimnasio. El problema era que ahora ya no tenía trabajo y necesitábamos dinero en mi familia, pues mi madre ya trabajaba doble turno y ambos nos negamos dejar trabajar a Sigi… ella era demasiado pequeña para entender el sacrificio que es tomar un trabajo. Una noche, cuando regresaba de buscar trabajo, varios hombres trataron de robarme y ya me consideraba un luchador de MMA; los noqueé rápido y fácil. Pero alguien me miró luchando y me dio un panfleto… no, no era Alder, Shauntal… era un hombre que se miraba débil y estafador. El panfleto tenía una dirección que llevaba a las calles más oscuras de Castelia… un lugar en donde se hacían peleas callejeras (sin mencionar que ilegales)._

_No eran peleas de Pokemons, pues eso ya estaba pasando de moda. Eran peleas callejeras entre personas. Cuando entré, esperaba solamente ganar suficiente dinero mientras buscaba un mejor trabajo… pero… lo que me pagaban ahí era casi lo triple que ganaría con un trabajo normal y con ese dinero podría asegurar una mejor vida para mi madre y Sigi. Así que todas las noches, cuando ambas dormían, salía a escondidas de casa e iba a luchar a ese local escondido en un callejón. _

_Mis oponentes eran inexpertos si lo miras desde el punto de vista de un conocedor de las luchas, pero si lo miras como un simple peleonero que sabía en dónde pegar, eran expertos. Casi siempre buscaban pegarte en donde más duele, pero lo hacían mal y solos se rompían manos, dedos, muñecas, pies, etc. Bueno, te cuento esto porque hubo un oponente que tiene gran importancia en mi historia… no Shauntal… no es Alder… otra vez… En fin, mi nombre "profesional" era Marshal. No quería ponerme los apodos ridículos como El Triturador o cosas así, me sigue pareciendo estúpido. _

_Este luchador se hacía llamar Sterben, es muerte en alemán creo… pero este hombre era más alto que yo y tenía tanto músculo que me hacía ver enclenque a su lado. No tuvo piedad en ningún momento durante nuestra batalla. Recuerdo que me metió un rodillazo en mi espalda y por un momento pensé que me había quebrado mi columna vertebral. No sé cómo, pero le lancé un puñetazo a un lado de su cabeza y logré noquearlo. Gané la batalla… pero a diferencia de mis otros contrincantes, Sterben no parecía feliz de haber perdido, pues no aceptó el dinero que le tocaba aunque hubiese perdido._

_Perdón si no soy tan descriptivo, no soy escritor como tú. En fin, un día que regresaba de la escuela con Sigi y Timburr, un enorme Scrafty con un entrenador aparecieron en frente de nosotros. Era Stebern y al instante, escondí a Sigi atrás de mí para que no la viera (ella en verdad es muy pequeña)._

_-No te preocupes, no soy yo el que está interesado en ella…_

_Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, desapareció con su Scrafty. Sigi solo tenía 12 años en ese entonces, si algo le llegara a pasar jamás me lo perdonaría. Con miedo a que Timburr no pudiera luchar contra su Scrafty, lo entrené hasta que logró evolucionar a Gurdurr. Eso me dio tranquilidad y todo continuó como debía durante dos semanas… pero fue aquella tarde… que todo cambió._

_Una vez más, regresando de la escuela, me di cuenta de que Stebern nos seguía y le pedí a Sigi que se adelantara. Estábamos a dos cuadras de nuestro departamento y además Gurdurr estaría con ella todo el tiempo así que no me preocupé. Al acercarme a Stebern, le dije con el tono más amenazante que pude:_

_-Aléjate de aquí… _

_-Es una lástima… tu hermanita es tan bonita, sería una pena que algo malo le pasara, -en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tomó del brazo y me azotó contra una pared-. Encontré a dos ineptos de la alta sociedad, en verdad buscaban desesperadamente a una niña bonita que fuera pura… si sabes a lo que me refiero…no quieren a una prostituta así que se consolarán con tu hermanita. Tú eres una rata pobre y ellos son niños con padres poderosos en la ciudad… es una lástima que les dijera a esos niños las rutas que tomas con tu hermanita y cuál Pokemón tienes._

_-¡MARSHAL! ¡AYUDA!_

_Cuando escuché el grito de mi hermanita, una nueva fuerza salió de mi y al instante le di un buen puñetazo a Stebern y corrí. Lo que encontré fue a dos encapuchados quienes usaban suéteres de marcas caras, quien uno tenía a mi hermanita agarrada de los brazos y el otro trataba de tomarla de las piernas. Tenían a un Beheeyem quien tenía a mi Gurdurr sujetado. Al instante, corrí hacia ellos y ellos gritaron:_

_-¡Nuestros padres son importantes! _

_-¡No puedes tocarnos!_

_No me importó, le pegué un puñetazo tan fuerte al que sostenía a Sigi de sus brazos que pude ver cómo unos dientes volaban de su boca._

_-¡Corre! –le grité mientras que el otro adolecente se lanzó encima de mí. _

_Sigi corrió con Gurdurr y cuando esto ocurrió, les di la paliza de sus vidas a esos dos quienes tenían malas intenciones. Pero la policía me detuvo, al ver a los adolecentes me miró y dijo:_

_-¡Qué hacías tú pegándole a los hijos del alcalde!_

_-¡Nos estaba asaltando! –gritó uno de los adolecentes._

_-¡No es cierto! –Grité desesperado-. ¡Ellos trataron de violar a mi hermana!_

_-¿Y por qué te creería a ti? –dijo el policía mientras sacaba unas esposas y me la ponía-. Te llevaré a la cárcel por agresión e intento de robo…_

_-Tengo 17 años… es ilegal que me metan a la cárcel…_

_-Mentiroso, con ese cuerpo te calculo unos 22 así que te irás a la cárcel…_

_Esa misma noche… entré por primera vez en una celda. No me dieron la oportunidad de defenderme, ni siquiera me dejaron hacer una llamada. Todos los prisioneros me daban mi espacio, pues habían escuchado de mí y las peleas callejeras. Me tenían miedo… pero yo a lo único que le temía… era la seguridad de las dos mujeres más importantes de mi vida…_

_-Tienes visitas, -esas fueron las palabras que me levantaron al día siguiente._

_Encadenado y con mi uniforme anaranjado, caminé a la sala de visitas esperando a ver a mi mamá o a Sigi… estaba vacía la sala y la única persona que había era un hombre que jamás había visto en mi vida. _

_-Tú debes de ser Marshal, -dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas-. Eres como dicen en la calle, definitivamente…_

_-¿Q-quién es usted? –le pregunté un poco asustado._

_-Alguien quien te ha visto adentro y fuera del ring, sé que peleas en luchas callejeras y por un momento pensé que eras igual a esos patanes bravucones. Pero justo hoy conocí a una niña quien dijo algo muy diferente de ti… ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Sofi? ¿Sally?_

_-Su nombre es Sigi…_

_-Lo lamento, soy pésimo con los nombres, la conocí hace unas horas… -el hombre cruzó sus brazos-. Andaba buscando trabajo en un supermercado, en donde casualmente me encontraba comprando unas cosas, diciendo que solamente así podría sacar a su hermano de la cárcel, quien fue injustamente metido por haberla defendido. No te lo negaré, por un momento pensé que estaba mintiendo para conseguir un trabajo. Pero me senté a escuchar su historia y la verdad me sorprendí… no pensé que se refería a ti… esperaba a alguien más… um… enclenque… _

_-¿Qué quiere de mi?_

_-Una respuesta, -el hombre se miraba raro pero sabio-. Dime, Marshal, ¿por qué estás en esas luchas callejeras? ¿Eso no fue lo que puso en peligro a tu propia hermana?_

_Eso la verdad me mató por dentro, porque tenía razón…_

_-Mi mamá y mi hermana son todo lo que tengo… todo lo que me importa la verdad… entré a esas peleas porque daban el suficiente dinero para que pudieran tener una vida más o menos decentes… Necesito ser más fuerte…_

_-¿Por qué buscas la fuerza? –cuando hizo esa pregunta, me miró directo a los ojos._

_-Para defender a quienes amo…_

_El hombre solamente sonrío y se levantó de la mesa. Salió del cuarto y dijo:_

_-Te veo afuera._

_No entendí a lo que se refería, pues estaba encarcelado y no podíamos salir afuera tan fácilmente. Pero, en media hora, un policía apareció en mi celda y me dijo:_

_-Hoy te vas, alguien pagó tu fianza. _

_Pensé en el hombre del cabello extraño y al salir de la cárcel, lo encontré a él esperándome en una esquina. Tenía una Pokeball en su mano y me dijo con una sonrisa:_

_-Acompáñame._

_Salimos del área pobre de Castelia y nos dirigimos hacia el área de la clase alta. Es aquella calle que todos los entrenadores miran la primera vez que entran a Castelia y nos dirigimos hacia el Centro Pokemón. Me sentía como algo extraño entre aquellas personas con ropa de marca, cuerpos de piel perfecta y sin mencionar su extravagantes Pokemons. Yo quería correr a mi casa y ver a mi mamá y a Sigi, pero acompañar al hombre quien había pagado mi fianza era lo menos que podía hacer… Muchos de los entrenadores me miraban, seguramente por mi altura y porque en ese momento tenía una camisa roja (obviamente se le notaba lo viejo) y unos Jeans rotos (tenía hoyos por todas las veces que rasparon el suelo), pero su forma de mirar era tan despectiva y asqueados… _

_-¿Sabes lo que es esto Marshal? –la pregunta del hombre me sacó de mis pensamientos, estábamos parados frente a una máquina que tenía una pantalla y un tubo._

_-Es para intercambiar Pokemons…_

_-Exacto, -el hombre puso una Pokeball en la máquina y cuando esta se transfirió al otro lado, me miró y dijo: -este Pokemón te pertenece, solo lo tomé prestado por un momento…_

_Cuando tomé la Pokeball, pude ver que adentro había un Conkeldurr. ¡Era mi Gurdurr evolucionado! No lo podía entender, este hombre era un completo extraño quien me había pagado la fianza y además me dio una Pokeball y evolucionó a mi Pokemón._

_-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué me está ayudando? –lo dije un poco hostil y me arrepentí al instante._

_-Mi nombre es Alder, -dijo finalmente el desconocido-. Y ando en un viaje buscando a entrenadores con talento. Pero no solo busco que sean buenos durante la batalla, sino también busco que sean buenos de corazón y alma. _

_Me dio un panfleto y otra Pokeball, salió del Centro Pokemón. Cuando miré, había un pequeño Mienfoo que se miraba excesivamente débil y el panfleto hablaba de que el campeón buscaba entrenadores para la Elite Four… Desde aquel día, jamás me olvidé de Alder y ahí fue cuando lo miré por primera vez como alguien quien podría ser mi maestro...  
_

-Wow, -dijo Shauntal emocionada-. Es muy diferente a lo que me dijo Alder…

-¿Qué te contó él? –le preguntó Marshal.

-Citando sus palabras: _Lo ayudé a salir de la cárcel, porque no merecía estar allí, me di cuenta que tenía talento y le di el mismo panfleto que te di a ti…_

-¿Solo eso te contó? –dijo Marshal extrañado.

-Es Alder, él no es muy descriptivo… -Shauntal abrazó una almohada-. ¿Y qué pasó con Sigi?

Marshal sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una billetera (¿qué tan grandes serán esos bolsillos?). De allí sacó una foto en donde salía una jovencita vestida con bata y birrete.

-Hace unos años que se graduó, ahora está en unas prácticas para convertirse en abogada de la fiscalía… mi mamá ahora vive en un vecindario mucho mejor que antes…

-No sabía que eras tan tierno… -dijo Shauntal mientras tomaba su cuaderno-. _Tenía el poder para hacer cualquier cosa… pero todos estos años siempre defendió a aquellas dos mujeres que él amaba con todo su corazón._

_Son tres Shauntal… tú eres una… -_pensó Marshal, todavía no tenía el valor para decírselo. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la pasó a su otro bolsillo.

-Recuerda de agregar cinco monedas más, ya sabes… por contarme tu historia…

Marshal sonrió y puso otras cinco monedas mientras miraba a aquella mujer que era tan importante en su vida. Tal vez no de la misma forma que era Sigi o su madre, pero era importante y no dejaría que nada o nadie le hiciera daño otra vez… ya que él defendería a la gente que amaba… miró a la ventana y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo…

(En las afueras del Battle Frontier)

Ambos campeones se encontraban caminando entre la densa vegetación. Cynthia caminaba con facilidad, ya que las ramas eran fáciles de evitar. Pero para Alder, era una pesadilla, ya que él tenía espalda ancha y una gran estatura, haciendo que la caminata fuera todo un espectáculo de pegarse con la próxima rama.

-¿Tienes problemas grandote? –dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba a Alder que se había atascado con unas ramas.

-Que seas tan pequeña como un Patrat, eso te da mucha ventaja, -Alder finalmente se liberó de las ramas, para que se fuera a chocar contra una rama que se encontraba a la altura de su frente.

-Creo que te lastimarás más aquí que durante tu batalla contra Team Galactic, -Cynthia no podía evitar reírse.

-Cambiando el tema, Ratata, -dijo Alder mientras se frotaba la cabeza, -está anocheciendo y me di cuenta que tu equipo está incompleto.

-No es nada que te incumba, cara y cuerpo de Slaking –dijo un poco agresiva la campeona.

La verdad era que le dolía haber tenido que dejar a su amado Togekiss y Roserade, pero ambos Pokemons le dejaron claro que querían retirarse de la vida de batallas al quedarse con su familia en Eterna City. Sabía que su hermanita se había quedado con Roserade y seguramente la estaría cuidando de maravilla. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alder le dio dos Pokeballs y continuó caminando (más bien chocándose) entre las ramas y la densa vegetación.

_No entiendo por qué es tan amable conmigo cuando soy tan mala con él… debería tratar de ser más amable… _-Cynthia observó las dos Pokeballs-. _¿Un Braviary y una Eelektross?_

-¡Cynthia! ¡Encontré algo!

Rápidamente la campeona guardó sus dos nuevas Pokeballs y siguió la voz del campeón, estaba oscureciendo y por suerte trajo con ella una enorme linterna que iluminaba el camino. Pero cuando llegó, solo pudo ver a Alder sosteniendo un saco negro, al ver el pequeño pin plateado de tridente que tenía… lo reconoció al instante…

-Es de Darach… -dijo Cynthia triste, notando que había un poco de sangre.

-Me niego a creer que esté muerto, -dijo Alder mientras tomaba el pin y lo guardaba en su bolsillo-. Y si lo está, tendré que ver el cadáver para creerlo, hay que continuar…

(En Iron Island)

-¡Rhyperior, Usa Rock Wrecker! ¡Milotic, usa Hydro Pump! –ordenó el Magnate.

Así pues, los últimos secuaces cayeron vencidos. Palmer tuvo que sostenerse con una roca, se sentía agotado y aun tenía en su mano el pañuelo de Darach. Miró a sus Pokemons, que lo observaban preocupado.

-No se preocupen, estoy seguro que sigue con vida… Darach no se rinde tan fácil…

Miró a todos los secuaces noqueados, pero no encontró a Sird. Miró una vez más su Pokeradar y notó que Cresselia ya no estaba en Iron Island. Decidió continuar la búsqueda solo, ya que no quería perder tiempo buscando a Looker y a Riley. Eventualmente encontró la salida de la cueva y Milotic se lanzó al agua, regresó a su Rhyperior y saltó sobre Milotic mientras gritaba:

-¡Darach! ¡Si mueres, prometo que te daré una paliza cuando muera y te encuentre en el paraíso! ¡Solo resiste!

(Al día siguiente, en el Hospital del Battle Frontier)

Aaron se encontraba en el cuarto de la Lady durmiendo en el sillón. Se encontraba en una posición extraña, pues no podía dormir. Estaba de cabeza mientras miraba fijamente al techo, se sentía inútil en este momento.

_Flint y Volkner salvaron muchas vidas en el Battle Hall… Lucian salvó la vida de su madre y de ambos campeones… ¿qué hecho yo? ¿Payaseadas para hacer reír a Cynthi? _–Aaron suspiró y siguió mirando al techo, ya era de día-. _Estoy seguro que Bertha está haciendo algo importante y yo estoy aquí haciendo nada…_

-¿A-aron? –la voz delicada de una chica sonó en la habitación.

El miembro de la Elite Four se cayó del sillón del susto porque reconoció esa voz al instante. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo para ver a la Lady bostezando mientras se frotaba un ojo con su delicada mano.

Monedas Recolectadas: 084

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 010

* * *

Notas del Autor:

La verdad, la historia de Marshal me costó mucho escribirla. No por el contenido, sino porque no quería salirme del personaje así que tenía que encontrar una forma de redactar que sonara como Marshal. Obviamente no podía ponerlo de la misma forma que escribí lo de Grimsley y Shauntal, pues Marshal no se mira muy poético que digamos jajaj En fin:

MS-TaKa: Muchas cosas que escribe Shauntal trato de que suenen verdaderas… pero a la vez adorables porque es parte de su personaje jajaja. Yo también ya quiero escribir acerca del tipo terrorífico (que ahora tendría 30, tenía 27 en los juegos) pero todavía no… todavía… muajaja! (risa maléfica) Gracias siempre por todo el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Yo desde que vi por primera vez a Argenta me pareció ridículo su parecido con Lucian a jaja además pensé que si Lucian tenía una mamá, tendría que ser de la edad de Argenta (yo también me imagino a Will y a Lucian como hermanos). El personaje de Marshal está un poco basando en mi hermano (quien le dio una paliza a unos niños cuando me molestaban cuando era chiquita… jajaj) y es uno de mis personajes favoritos (la verdad, mi lista es enorme). ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo!

¡Todo comentario es agradecido!


	27. Sorpresas después de los Sueños

_**Capítulo 27: Sorpresas después de los Sueños y Un Buen Bastonazo. **_

Aaron se frotó los ojos, ¡no lo podía creer! Sabía que en cualquier momento, Caitlin se levantaría; pero jamás pensó que el momento sería con él. Los tres Pokemons de Darach se acercaron al instante a Caitlin, empujando a Aaron y botándolo al suelo una vez más. Gallade y Empoleon se quedaron a lado de la cama, pero Houndoom se subió con ella y comenzó a lamerla. Aaron se volvió a levantar y la miró boquiabierto y eso solamente asustó a la Lady:

-¿P-por cuántos días dormí?

-N-no sé, déjame pensar, -Aaron se levantó y se puso de pie a lado de la cama de la Lady mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una mano-. Veamos… te encontramos en la madrugada después de tu cumpleaños, cuando Alder y Palmer recibieron esa paliza de Heatran y Darkrai…

-¿¡Heatran y Darkrai?! –dijo asustada la Lady, la verdad solo recordaba cuando alguien le pegó fuertemente atrás de su cabeza.

-Un momento… veamos… -Aaron no se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo-. Después pusieron lo del estado de emergencia en el Battle Frontier, Thorton y Grimsley fueron por Rotom, el Battle Hall explotó… umm…

-¿¡HUH!? –dijo asustada la Lady mientras tomaba las sábanas y las abrazaba-. ¿A qué te refieres con que el Battle Hall explotó?

-¡N-no espera! ¡No explotó! ¡Fueron tres bombas que lo explotaron! –Dijo inocentemente Aaron mientras sonreía y movía sus manos-. No es que el lugar explotara así nada más.

-¿¡BOMBAS!?

Para que el lector no se olvide, la Lady estuvo en un estado de coma durante una semana y podemos decir que fue una semana muy agitada.

-Tranquila, un momento… ¿te acabo de asustar verdad? –dijo Aaron mientras se sentaba a lado de la Lady en su cama, claro que Houndoom tuvo que correrse para darle espacio.

-Un poco… ¿están todos bien?

-Claro, -respondió Aaron con una sonrisa-. Pero todos están muy ocupados, ya sabes… preparándose para la batalla decisiva…

-¿Darach también está bien? –dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Houndoom.

Todos los Pokemons del valet parecieron entender perfectamente las palabras de la Lady, pues se deprimieron y miraron al suelo triste. Houndoom apoyó su cabeza en la cintura de la Lady mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño aullido de tristeza…

-No… no lo hemos encontrado desde la madrugada de tu cumpleaños… -dijo Aaron mientras miraba al suelo.

Caitlin miró a Houndoom y cerró sus ojos. Aaron se sintió un poco asustado al notar la irregularidad que se movía su cabello. Todos los Pokemons de Darach reaccionaron, ya que Empoleon tomó al entrenador de los hombros y la alejó de la Lady.

Recordó Aaron cuando escuchó los rumores de que Caitlin en verdad tenía poderes. En un mundo como este, muchos fingían tener los poderes de algún tipo de Pokemón para conseguir fama, pero Caitlin parecía ser uno de esos rumores pero sin la parte de las mentiras. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y suspiró:

-N-no encuentro a Darach… ¿Está… está él con vida? ¿E-en donde está Alder o la Srta. Cynthia?

-La verdad no lo sé… esa es la respuesta de tus dos preguntas, -Aaron sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Catilin-. Encontré esto cuando entré a tu cuarto.

"_Fui a una de mis caminatas, no se preocupen por mí._

_ Alder." _

-Estoy seguro de que Cynthia está con él, -Aaron se sentó en el sillón y suspiró-. Shauntal se encuentra recuperándose al igual que Marshal.

-¿De qué se recuperan? –preguntó Caitlin un poco nerviosa.

-Soy un perfecto tarado, -dijo Aaron pegándose en la frente apenado-. Cuando explotó la bomba, a Shauntal le cayeron escombros encima y se lastimó sus piernas. No es nada grave, así que no te preocupes… pero necesita descansar…

-Darach… -dijo Caitlin mientras miraba a los Pokemons del valet, puso una mano en su pecho y pudo sentir el collar de la llave… pensó en que él jamás se rendiría tan fácil y empuñó su mano-. Sé que está vivo, lo sé… estoy segura…

-Yo también la verdad, -Aaron sonrió-. Si algo vi en ese hombre, fue fuerza y ya volverá.

Hubo un momento de silencio que incomodó a ambos entrenadores, no fue hasta que Caitlin suspiró y pensó en qué haría ahora.

-Catilin, necesito preguntarte algo… -dijo Aaron un poco apenado-. Podríamos.. um… ya sabes… umm…

_Espero que no esté insinuando algo… que no esté insinuando lo que yo pienso que está insinuando…_-pensó Catilin nerviosa.

-¡Oh por favor! –Dijo Aaron molesto cuando notó que no podía decir nada por los nervios y la pena-. ¡Podríamos entrenar juntos para la batalla decisiva!

-¿Entrenar? –Dijo Caitlin-. Pero ya reté el Battle Castle para entrenar…

-¿Y tu Bronzor? –dijo Aaron, parecía como si tuviera respuestas planeadas para seguir insistiendo.

-Muy bien, ¿por qué quieres que entrene a mi Bronzor contigo? –dijo la Lady, buscando una respuesta directa y simple.

-Estoy harto de sentirme patético, no he hecho nada para ayudarlos desde que llegué aquí, -Aaron miró un poco apenado el suelo-. Todos han hecho algo importante y detesto sentirme como una carga.

Esa oración convenció a la Lady, pues ella conocía perfectamente bien ese sentimiento. Cuando vivía en el castillo, en plenos años de su pre adolescencia cuando trataron de hacerla Frontier Brain y Darach se ofreció a sustituirla mientras que la Lady aprendía a controlar sus poderes. Cuando Darach se convirtió en Frontier Brain y ella manejaba los CP, se sentía como una carga y aunque hubiera veces que deseaba tener el puesto de Darach, no podía. No sabe ahora si eran sus poderes que no la dejaban o era el hecho de ver a Darach tan feliz batallando.

-No eres una carga, -Caitlin se trató de levantar, pero sus piernas estaban flojas y débiles, Aaron la ayudó y cuando se logró levantar suspiró-. No podrás decirle a nadie que me levanté, pues todos parecen tener planes y no quiero interrumpirlos con mi despertar. Me iré a bañar y cuando salga, te quiero ver listo para que vayamos a entrenar.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! –Aaron tenía la sonrisa de un niño-. ¡Gracias Caitlin! ¡E-es decir! ¡Sigue durmiendo! ¡No has despertado todavía!

La Lady no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entraba al baño de su cuarto en el hospital. Mientras que Aaron vigilaba que nadie entrara.

(En las afueras del Battle Frontier)

-Aquí termina los rastros, -dijo Alder mientras observaba con la campeona un pequeño derrumbe-. Estoy seguro que atrás de esas piedras hay una cueva.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Cynthia mientras sacaba la Pokeball de su Garchomp.

-Cynthia, Cynthia, Cynthia, -dijo Alder mientras rápidamente sostenía la mano de la campeona que tenía la Pokeball-. Hace unos días, casi me matan los clones en su _marcha imperial _y te aseguro que no quiero volver a vivir eso…

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Cynthia molesta-. Necesitamos entrar a su base y esta podría ser nuestra entrada.

-O una trampa, -Alder sacó una Pokeball y salió Accelgor-. Hola amigo, ¿podrías revisar si hay secuaces de Team Galactic al otro lado de estas piedras?

Accelgor asintió y comenzó a trepar las rocas hasta que encontró un orificio tan grande como para que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera entrar. Ambos esperaron afuera y el día estaba completamente despejado, el viento soplaba fuerte y ambos campeones esperaban a Accelgor.

-¿Seguro que no se quedará atascado? –preguntó Cynthia.

-Para evitar deshidratarse, Accelgor tiene una delgada membrana que cubre su cuerpo, así que eso lo hace resbaloso y tiene movimientos ligeros como el de un ninja.

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Accelgor salió y asintió a su entrenador.

-Entonces, hay secuaces de Team Galactic al otro lado de las piedras… me lo suponía… -dijo Alder mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y pensaba-. Cynthia, tengo un plan y necesito que me des tu cincho con Pokeballs.

-Umm… claro… -Cynthia le pasó extrañada el cincho que rodeaba su cintura y Alder sacó a Escavalier y le entregó su cincho con el de la campeona.

No podré negar que la campeona se asustó al ver la acción del campeón, pues darle a un Pokemón tu cincho con todas tus Pokeballs en un mundo peligroso (en frente de la base enemiga) no era la mejor idea.

-¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene como un insulto? –dijo Cynthia mientras juntaba sus dos manos en frente de su cara y suspiraba esperando a tener un poco más de paciencia-. Alder, quisiera preguntarte acerca de tu reciente acción de entregar tus Pokeballs y las mías a tu Pokemón Escavalier…

-Ya sabes qué hacer amigo, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a Escavalier quien huyó del lugar con sus Pokeballs-. ¡Ahora Accelgor usa Energy Ball para destruir esas piedras!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Un momento! –Cynthia comenzó a asustarse, miró al campeón que sonreía con mucha tranquilidad-. ¿Cu-cuál es tu problema? ¡Nos van a escuchar!

-¡NO CYNTHIA, CAMPEONA DE SINNOH! –Gritó Alder poniendo ambas manos en su boca para aumentar el sonido-. ¡PIENSO QUE ESTE LUGAR SERÁ MUY SEGURO PARA ENTRENAR! ¡NO ENTEINDO POR QUÉ HAY PIEDRAS EN FRENTE!

Se pudo ver que las piedras parecían moverse desde adentro y Accelgor saltó a los arbustos y escapó con Escavalier. Cynthia miró a Alder boquiabierta y no sabía si correr o pegarle al campeón.

-¡Cabeza de hoja podrida! ¡Cuál es tu problema! –gritó Cynthia furibunda mientras que notó que un Charmeleon comenzaba a destrozar las piedras, seguramente era Team Galactic.

Alder seguía sonriendo tranquilamente mientras sacaba dos cinchos que se miraban diferentes, pero tenían Pokeballs, le entregó una a Cynthia y la otra la rodeó en su cuello. Pero cuando la campeona observó las Pokeballs, notó que eran falsas y que estas tenían un peso porque estaban rellenas de arena.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Hace unos segundos me dijiste que querías evitar a Team Galactic y ahora nos dejas vulnerables y das nuestra ubicación! –Cynthia estaba completamente furibunda, cuando notó que una de las piedras cayó de la pared y unas manos salían de la cueva.

-Confía en mí, -dijo Alder mientras le revolvía su cabello rubio y sedoso con una mano, irritando por completo a la campeona-. Acabo de idear este plan hace unos… cinco minutos, te prometo que funcionará.

-Claro, tirarle Pokeballs falsas nos salvará, -dijo Cynthia mientras se alejaba lentamente del derrumbe, que ya casi revelaba al ejército de secuaces.

-Solo confía en mí, -Alder la sostuvo del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecieron toda una multitud de secuaces de Team Galactic, cada uno con un Charmeleon y los rodearon rápidamente. Cynthia no podía creer que Alder estuviera haciendo algo como esto, pues literalmente se habían entregado a los enemigos. Alder tomó una Pokeball falsa de su cincho, pero tres secuaces lo tomaron del brazo y otros tres tomaron su otro brazo. Cynthia también la tomaron de ambos brazos y apareció otro secuas sin expresiones faciales con dos esposas.

-Más te vale saber lo que haces, cara de Exeggutor -le dijo Cynthia susurrando a Alder mientras le apretaban las esposas.

-Por tercera vez, confía en mí… ¡Ouch! –Alder sintió un pellizco en su muñeca, al poner tan apretadas las esposas.

(En el Hospital)

Aaron vigilaba que nadie entrara al cuarto de Caitlin, los Pokemons de Darach seguían esperando a que la Lady saliera del baño. El miembro de la Elite Four observó a los Pokemons de Darach y sentía lástima al verlos tan deprimidos. Empoleon miraba a la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a que su entrenador regresara milagrosamente.

-¿En dónde está Caitlin? –escuchó Aaron mientras que una chica de vestido negro y blanco entraba a la habitación, era Marley.

-¿D-de dede qué hablas? –Dijo nervioso Aaron mientras se paraba en frente de la entrenadora para bloquear su vista-. E-ella sigue en su cama durmiendo, ¿acaso no lo ves?

-Aaron, estoy literalmente parada en frente de su cama, -Marley lo hiso a un lado señalando el lugar vacío-. Y obviamente no está allí.

-O tal vez, -dijo Aaron improvisando-, tal vez estás soñando y tienes que regresar a tu cama para despertar.

-No tengo tiempo para tus excusas mal hechas, -dijo con un tono uniforme y serio que intimidó al miembro de la Elite Four-. ¿En dónde está Caitlin?

-Tus palabras dolieron… -dijo tristemente Aaron mirando al suelo.

Fue ahí cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Caitlin salió con su vestido rosado, chaqueta blanca y completamente refrescada después de un buen baño. Al ver a Marley, miró a Aaron confundida y después suspiró.

-No fue culpa de Aaron, yo le pedí que no dijera nada… me levanté hace unos momentos y pensábamos salir a entrenar para no interrumpir los planes de nadie, -Caitlin se sentó en el sillón de la habitación y Houndoom se sentó a su lado, en verdad era muy cariñoso con ella.

-Te entiendo, aquella presión que se siente al sentir el peso de los demás en tus hombros es horrible, -Marley cerró la puerta de la habitación y cruzó sus brazos-. Suelo ser muy directa con lo que digo, así que si sueno agresiva o digo algo que los lastima, lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, -dijo Catilin con tranquilad-, vivo con Grimsley y Shauntal; individuos que son sinceros a su manera…

Caitlin pensó en sus amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír. El Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros era sincero, pero él usaba mucho el sarcasmo cuando hablaba o simplemente te decía la verdad de una forma directa. Shauntal también era muy sincera, pero lo hacía de una forma inocente.

-Está bien, este es el asunto, -Aaron y Caitlin vieron a la entrenadora-, hay un Pokemón que temo que sea capturado por Team Galactic… es uno raro y que es muy especial por sus habilidades… Pensé que tal vez tus poderes psíquicos podrían ayudarnos…

-¿Y cuál Pokemón es? –preguntó Aaron.

-Shaymin… el Pokemón de la Gratitud…

(En Stark Mountain)

Alder y Cynthia seguían caminando por la cueva, siendo escoltados bruscamente por los secuaces de Team Galactic. La campeona decidió no dirigirle la palabra al campeón, ya que se sentía sumamente molesta con él. Además de ser prisioneros, el calor de la cueva parecía aumentar notablemente, solamente logrando que Cynthia se enojara aun más.

Finalmente, después de caminar durante una eternidad, llegaron a una parte de la cueva en donde todo era iluminado por luces y reflectores, pudieron ver por primera vez, una extraña antena que estaba conectada a una computadora.

En la computadora se encontraba Charon, quien molestamente parecía introducir códigos a la máquina. Pero al ver ambos campeones, se levantó de la pequeña mesa que estaba entre las piedras y las luces de los reflectores.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? –Charon se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente (¡en serio hacía mucho calor!)-. Ambos campeones, cada uno de una diferente región… es una lástima que dos campeones mueran el mismo día ¿o eso contaría como victoria? Ni el mismo Cyrus pudo hacer esto cuando él mandaba… patético, ¿Qué le miraban a ese hombre?

-¿En dónde está Darach? –preguntó Cynthia con el tono más amenazante que haya hecho en su vida.

-¡Qué alegre es este día! ¡Es pura alegría! –dijo cantando Charon con tono desafinado, puso una mano en su bolsillo-. ¡Qué día tan bueno! ¡Qué bueno que hayan preguntado eso!

-Eso ni siquiera rimó… -dijo Alder molesto por la pésima voz de cantante que tenía Charon.

-Rima esto, campeón, -dijo Charon mientras tiraba frente a ellos unos lentes completamente rotos y manchados.

Ambos campeones sintieron una terrible náusea, eran los lentes de Darach. Estaban rotos y había gotas de sangre en el poco vidrio que quedaba en los marcos. Ambos campeones contemplaban aterrorizados los anteojos y Alder parecía enfurecerse con cada segundo que pasaba; Cynthia tenía sus manos empuñadas y sentía ganas de llorar… habían llegado tarde…

-Si esto le da consuelo, Jupiter se encargó de matarlo y según ella, fue rápido y sencillo. ¡Qué se podía esperar! Después de tantas torturas y preguntas sin responder era obvio que lo dejaríamos así de débil para matarlo, -dijo Charon mientras sacaba una Pokeball y se reía-. La antena que envía ondas electromagnéticas no funciona ahora, así que puedo hacer esto, ¡vamos Heatran!

Así pues se materializó el Pokemón macizo frente a ellos, los secuaces los soltaron y dieron varios pasos para atrás. Alder se acercó a Cynthia y le susurró en el oído:

-Abre tus manos…

Estando esposada, la campeona abrió sus manos y ya que estaban en su espalda, no las podía ver. Pero en un segundo pudo sentir un extraño bulto y notó que eran dos de sus Pokeballs. Heatran se acercaba con cada paso y ambos campeones (estando todavía esposados) caminaban hacia atrás un poco asustados.

-Ahora morirán quemados… pero a diferencia de su amigo, será lento y doloroso, -dijo malignamente Charon.

Cynthia no pudo más y presionó el botón y así aparecieron Eelektross y Braviary. Después, en un segundo, sintió que las esposas fueron cortadas y pudo ver a Escavalier y a Accelgor saltando en frente de Alder (quien ya tenía sus manos libres también).

-¡Escavalier! ¡Usa Iron Head! –Gritó Alder-. ¡Accelgor! ¡Usa Focus Blast!

Ambos Pokemons obedecieron y así lograron alejar un poco a Heatran. Cynthia saltó decidida a la batalla con sus dos nuevos Pokemons hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Cynthia asustada mirando a Braviary y Eelektross-. ¡No sé cuáles son sus ataques!

-¡Cynthia cuidado! –gritó Alder mientras la tomaba de la cintura y saltaba a un lado, esquivando el ataque brutal que iba directo hacia ella.

Las llamas cubrieron por completo el lugar y los secuaces se vieron obligados de dejar esa parte de la cueva para no morir quemados. Cynthia sintió que algo colgaba de su cuello, fue ahí cuando notó que Alder le puso su cincho con Pokeballs y rápidamente la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr a la oscuridad huyendo de la batalla:

-Recuerda por qué estamos aquí, -le dijo Alder antes de que cuestionara su decisión-. Si no lo encontramos vivo, al menos hay que encontrar el cuerpo.

Pero pronto, se dieron cuenta que Heatran los estaba siguiendo y cada paso del Pokemón era un temblor. Pararon de correr ya que se encontraron con un acantilado (pero este era un hoyo profundo) y sus Pokemons pararon con ellos, miraron frente a ellos pero no había nada. Cynthia miró rápidamente a la pared de su derecha para encontrar al Pokemón justo al lado de ellos. Sin pensarlo, Cynthia empujó a Alder y ambos cayeron por el oscuro agujero, sus Pokemons no dudaron en seguirlos, pero lo que no sabía la campeona era que el hoyo era profundo. Charon caminó al lado del agujero y le dijo a Heatran:

-¡Usa Magma Storm!

Cuando el Pokemón soltó las enormes llamas hacia el agujero, Charon solo pudo ver oscuridad y escuchar el puro silencio de la cueva. Se comenzó a reír y dijo:

-Si no mueren de las quemaduras, morirán de la caída… Adiós, campeones…

(Iron Island, horas después)

-¡Whew! El aire del exterior es delicioso, -dijo Looker mientras salían ambos de las minas sin haberse topado con un solo secuas de Team Galactic.

El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo, pues el sol se escondía en el horizonte en donde reflejaba hermosamente el mar. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, creando un espejismo hermoso con el reflejo del sol y el mar. Riley y Lucario no pudieron evitar respirar profundo también al sentir la briza.

-Es extraño, -dijo Riley mientras extendía su mano con Lucario y apuntaban hacia el mar-, no puedo sentir el aura de Palmer… se fue de la isla.

-Es hora de llamarlo, -dijo Looker mientras sacaba de su bolsillo del saco un celular. Marcó varios números y después de esperar por un buen rato, se dio cuenta que no entraba la llamada, ya que la estática hacía imposible establecer comunicación-. No entra la llamada, pero estoy seguro que siguió su búsqueda de Cresselia.

Lucario levantó su mano detectando algo en el ambiente, para Riley fue extraño, pues no había sentido nada peligroso en sus alrededores. Pero ambos héroes pensaron que sería mejor ocultarse antes de arrepentirse. Se encontraban detrás de una roca y escucharon varios pasos acercarse, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, un bastonazo le pegó a Looker en la cabeza asustando a Lucario y a Riley.

Ambos saltaron (dejando al policía medio noqueado atrás) para atacar a estos agresores, pero solo pudieron ver a una anciana con vestido morado y bastón café, un Mismagius apareció a lado de Looker para reírse del policía. La mujer era exactamente igual a Bertha Kikunoko.

-¿Bertha? –dijo impresionado Riley, ya que él la conocía por su dulce actitud y su personalidad gentil, pero esta mujer se miraba como ella pero hostil.

-¿¡A quién llamas Bertha, niño sombrerito!? –dijo molesta la mujer que se parecía a la miembro de la Elite Four mientras le pegaba un bastonazo en la cabeza (no tan fuerte como el que le dio al policía)-. Soy Agatha Kikunoko, no Bertha.

Riley la miró horrorizado, jamás pensó en toda su vida conocer a alguien tan parecida a la miembro de la Elite Four que tuviera un aura tan horrenda y aterrorizante.

-Hermana por favor, ten paciencia con este querido jovencito, -aparecieron Bertha y reconoció a Dahlia quien estaba atrás de ella, se acercó a Looker que seguía medio noqueado atrás de la roca-. Dar bastonazos a personas solo las asustan, mi querida hermana.

-Déjame de llamar así, -dijo Agatha molesta mientras levantaba su bastón como amenazando a su gemela-. ¡Y yo le doy bastonazos a quien yo quiera!

Pudo notar el entrenador que Dahlia tenía en su muñeca un dispositivo muy parecido al de Palmer, pero el Pokétch de la diosa de la ruleta era de color rojo, mientras que el de Palmer era azul.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Dahlia extrañada de encontrárselos en esta clase de lugar.

-Estábamos con Palmer buscando a Cresselia, pero nos separamos, -Riley pudo ver que Bertha amablemente ayudaba a Looker a levantarse-. Después nos encontramos con ustedes… ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-No es de tu incumbencia, -dijo Agatha mientras le pegaba otro bastonazo en la cabeza (¡esa mujer le encantaba ese bastón!).

Bertha miró molesta a su hermana, recordó los años de su juventud cuando su hermana espantaba a todos con su forma de hablar. El bastón lo agregó cuando pensó que ya era lo anciana suficiente como para pegarles a todos quienes le cayeran mal.

-¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de darle a tu hermana un bastón? –le preguntó Dahlia susurrando a Bertha.

-Nadie se lo dio, ella se lo compró para verse más terrorífica, -le susurró de regreso Bertha-. Mi hermana no le gusta que la molesten… o que le hablen… O más bien, no le gusta la gente. En fin, Riley querido, estamos ayudando a Dahlia a atrapar un Pokemón para la batalla final.

-¿Palmer sabe de esto? –preguntó Riley mientras se acariciaba su cabeza y se alejaba de Agatha.

-No, -respondió Dahlia-. Mejor no le digan, ya que lo podría preocupar más de lo que ya está.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando notaron que el cielo comenzó a nublarse notablemente. También pudieron ver a varios Pokemons buscar refugio en la isla y sin mencionar a los innumerables Wingulls y Pelippers que huían. Dahlia sacó una Pokeball al igual que Bertha. Looker recuperó la conciencia y notó algo que solamente empeoraría la situación:

-¡Por allá! –Señaló Looker hacia el cielo, para ver un tipo de helicóptero macizo que se acercaba a la isla-. ¡Es de Team Galactic!

La tormenta empeoraba, el viento soplaba fuerte y los entrenadores pudieron ver en la tormenta eléctrica a un Pokemón majestuoso que se acercaba a la isla. Blaziken se materializó y Dahlia tomó la mano del Pokemón y ambos saltaron hacia la dirección en donde Zapdos parecía estar dirigiéndose. Bertha extendió su mano para detener a la Frontier Brain, no quería que fuera sola, pero el bastón de Bertha se interpuso en su camino:

-Ella ha decidido su destino, déjala y nosotros nos encargaremos del helicóptero, -Agatha somató su bastón en el suelo y apareció Mismagius-. ¡Vamos Dr. Who y Niño Sombrerito! ¡Es hora de luchar!

Mismagius comenzó a utilizar Psychic, que comenzó a elevar a los cuatro héroes hacia el helicóptero. Lucario y Riley se estaban preparando, mientras que Looker sacó una Pokeball un poco dudoso de utilizar a su único Pokemón…

(Stark Mountain)

Lo primero que sintió la campeona de Sinnoh fueron piedras, piedras filosas. Cuando abrió sus ojos solo pudo ver oscuridad completa y absoluta, ni siquiera podía ver su propia mano.

-¿¡Alder!? –gritó Cynthia asustada.

-¿Cynthia? –Escuchó la voz de Alder-, ¿Cynthia estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy, -trató de levantarse, pero al hacerlo, se tropezó con otra piedra y no podía creer lo oscuro que estaba la cueva-. ¿En dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí y gracias por preguntar cómo estoy y si te lo preguntas: bien, estoy bien gracias. Por suerte Accelgor usó Me First cuando Heatran nos atacó y así logró cubrirnos del ataque… creo que tu Braviary nos detuvo en la caída…_ ¡OUCH!_

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Cynthia.

Como escritora me gustaría dar una mejor descripción del lugar, pero como podrán imaginarse no había nada… solo oscuridad.

-Sí, tu Braviary me acaba de dar un picotazo en la cabeza…

Pero cuando Cynthia extendió su mano, pudo sentir plumas y se dio cuenta que Braviary se encontraba a su lado y la voz del campeón era lejana.

-Imposible Alder, está conmigo Braviary.

-¿Entonces quién me está picoteando la cabeza? _¡Ouch!_ –Se quejó una vez más el campeón-. ¡Maldición! _¡Ouch!_ ¡Si sigue así! ¡_Ouch!_ ¡Me sacará el cerebro! _¡Ouch!_

-Staraptor, detente, -escucharon ambos campeones una voz en el vacío.

Monedas Recolectadas: 084

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 010

* * *

Notas del Autor:

El apellido de Bertha y Agatha es Kikunoko, decidí fusionar sus dos nombres japoneses (Kikuno y Kikuko) para que sonara bonito. Lo primero que pensé cuando miré a Bertha por primera vez fue que era exactamente igual a Agatha así que pensé ponerlas de gemelas, ¿por qué? Mejor dicho: ¿por qué no? Quería que Agatha llamara a Riley Fancy Hat, pero esto está en español así que pensé en Niño Sombrerito. Tenía problemas de inspiración, pero justo hace unas horas estaban dando la película de Zoroark y Zorua, ¡qué mejor forma de inspirarte! En fin:

Manuel Baezbanda: Sí, la escuela suele ser agobiante, ¡pero es importante! Verás, en este fic estoy tratando de agregar lo menos posible a los Dex Holders (no porque no me gusten, ¡los adoro!) pero yo siento que ya tienen historias de sobra jajaja ¡Y gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Dark Rakzo: Primero, ¡mucho gusto y gracias! Y yo sé, típicamente las historias son de Ash y la verdad ya me estaba aburriendo de leer lo mismo una y otra vez. Pero un día, decidí escribir este fic cuando estaba pasando el Battle Frontier en mi juego de Soul Silver y estaba en el Battle Castle. Y wow, no sé que decir además de gracias ^_^ siempre trato de poner un poco de comedia en todas mis historias, qué puedo decir… me gusta reirme cuando pienso en qué escribir jaajaj ¡en verdad gracias por el apoyo!

Liria28: Bueno, digamos que tuve una semana ocupada así que sí… hay veces que tardo en actualizar puliendo capítulos jajaja y cuántos capítulos faltan… no sé, originalmente quería que fueran 20 y después pensé que no serían suficientes jajaa y las parejas, hay unas las cuales no me aburro pero pienso que deberían de escribir más de otras también. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Elisa: Panamá… que lindo país jaja y los Pokedex Holders me gustan, pero hay veces que pienso: ¿acaso no tienen suficientes historias ya? Me refiero, hay tantos personajes que me encantaría ver más de los demás. Y sí, trato de hacer mis fics explicando cosas que dejaron sueltas en los juegos. Y Grimsley, bueno, ya verán en el futuro que no está tan solo como parece (además alguien como él se me hace que es de las personas que no comparten nada de su vida personal, a menos que involucre su familia y su ego). ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo!

Asdfghjkl y MS –TaKa: los extrañé en este capítulo : (

_Tarea para todos los lectores_ (mírenlo más bien como un pedido de ayuda y duda): ¿alguien sabe por qué no encuentro a Benga entre los personajes? No sé si no lo miro o si tiene otro nombre, pero no lo encuentro y no sé si alguien sabe algo que no me he fijado o que no sepa jajaja

**¡Todo comentario siempre es agradecido! **


	28. El Valor del Battle Frontier

Notas del Autor:

Un capítulo lleno de acción, me encanta escribir sobre eventos emocionantes como una batalla entre los héroes y los villanos, helicópteros y sin mencionar que un diálogo poderoso. Adoro a muchos de los personajes, entre ellos Aaron, quien me parece adorable. Marley es como la voz de la conciencia, siempre sincera… pero me encanta que sea directa y que a veces sea insolente sin notarlo… Sird la veo como la maldad en una mujer, así toda tétrica y malvada. En este capítulo, creo que el nombre dice el contenido así que espero que lo disfruten. En fin (agregaría más notas pero no quiero soplarles nada del contenido):

Iris Dragon 21: Bueno, si te preguntas por uno de mis dúos favoritos (Thorton y Grimsley) ya verás pronto Cuando me enteré que Rotom era Motor al revés.. por un momento me di una palmada en la frente pensando en cómo no me había dado cuenta jaja . Trato de hacer estas actualizaciones lo más pronto posible pero hay veces que me atraso… Gracias por los comentarios y espero que disfrutes este capítulo. :)

Dark Rakzo: Lo divertido es que la apuesta fue algo que agregué al principio como algo extra, jamás pensé que tomaría importancia en el trama jaja lo agregué como elemento de comedia. Y respecto a los consejos, claro puedo dar. Solo haz tu pregunta y trataré de darte un buen consejo. La verdad lo de Marshal y Shauntal fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el segundo capítulo, me imaginé a Marshal sonriendo por una de las inspiraciones de Shauntal y pensé que harían linda pareja… oh la inspiración, quien sabe qué vendrá después. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! :)

Asdfghjkl: DJ Mary… adoré el estilo de pelo que tenía en el manga de Heart Gold y Soul Silver jaja El Prof. Oak tiene tantas amigas que no me decidía a quien agregar, pero luego pensé que Bertha no había sido parte de la acción y pensé: Bueno, su gemela también tiene derecho jajaj Animo con la escuela, piénsalo así: es un lugar increíble para inspirarte con conocimiento nuevo… o con el aburrimiento en algunos casos (cuando me aburro en clases dibujo en cuadernos… ajjaja) Como dice mi amado padre: Mejor tarde que nunca y como siempre: ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo! :D

¡Animo a todos con el colegio!

* * *

_**Capítulo 28: ¡El Valor del Battle Frontier! ¡Sird Vs. Palmer! y La Sangre De Un Reloj Dorado…**_

(Iron Island)

Dahlia y su Blaziken seguían saltando entre las rocas de la isla para alcanzar a Zapdos. El Pokemón notó a la diosa de la ruleta y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y lanzó un ataque directo a ella.

-¡Esquívalo Blaziken! –El Pokemón _obviamente _le obedeció y después volvió a saltar en el cielo-. ¡Ahora usa Thunder Punch!

Así pues, el Pokemón le lanzó un puñetazo directo en su cara y lo logró derribar al suelo. Dahlia soltó a Blaziken y lo regresó a su Pokeball, sacó a Dusknoir y dijo:

-¡Usa Mean Look!

Cuando Zapdos se levantó y trató de huir, se dio cuenta que el ataque de Dusknoir había funcionado. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Dahlia con una expresión amenazante y dio un rugido de furia y varios rayos comenzaron a caer a sus alrededores. Dahlia respiró profundo y dijo medio cantando:

-Como las sorpresas de los juegos… entre giro y giro… sin preocuparse… -respiró profundo una vez más y sacó una Ultra Ball-. ¿Qué será, será?

(Al otro lado de la isla)

En el helicóptero del Team Galactic, se encontraba Jupiter persiguiendo a Zapdos. Se encontraba la mujer de alto mando manejando el helicóptero y a su lado estaban su Tangrowth. Pero cuando vio a un Blaziken que lo perseguía, decidió ir tras ellos. Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un bizarro ruido vino del techo del helicóptero.

-¡Vayan a investigar qué fue! –dijo Jupiter enojada desde el cuarto de control a unos secuaces.

El helicóptero parecía más una nave espacial de película, pues era gigantesco y asustaba al verlo. La malhechora caminó por el helicóptero y notó que alguien tocaba la puerta de este… Extraño que alguien te toque la puerta en un lugar que se elevaba a miles de kilómetros del suelo. Pero cuando estás en el estado robótico/per turbante de un miembro de Team Galactic, solo se actúa con lógica. ¿Qué te dice la lógica cuando alguien toca la puerta? Así pues, el secuaz no dudó en abrirla y solamente pudo sentir el viento y ver el cielo que seguía nublado y con la tormenta eléctrica… de repente, un Gliscor apareció y lo envistió.

Entraron Bertha, Agatha, Looker, Riley y su Lucario listos para la acción.

-Te dije que funcionaría, -dijo Bertha con una sonrisa mientras que su Gliscor volaba a su lado.

-Ya cállate, -dijo Agatha furiosa, quien dudó desde el primer momento la idea de su hermana (básicamente era subir al helicóptero con los poderes de Mismagius y después tocar la puerta).

Pero al instante, aparecieron más miembros de Team Galactic con Grimers y Drowzees. Agatha somató su bastón en el suelo, Bertha se ajustó su bufanda y Riley el sombrero, Looker seguía viendo dudosamente su Pokeball.

-Mismagius, usa Psychic, -dijo Agatha cuando notó que varios Grimers querían atacarla.

-¡Lucario vamos! ¡Usa Bone Rush! –gritó Riley defendiéndose de los Drowzees.

-¡Gliscor usa Fire Fang! –ordenó Bertha mientras atacaba a los miembros que aparecían.

Looker miró sus alrededores y notó que el cuarto de control estaba cerca. Si lograba aterrizar el helicóptero, todo se facilitaría. Cuando iba camino al cuarto de control, el Gliscor de Bertha accidentalmente se chocó con el policía y botó su Pokeball. Salió un Croagunk y tenía puesto un sombrerito de policía.

-Hay no… -dijo Looker.

Al instante, el Pokemón entró al cuarto de control sin escuchar las órdenes de su entrenador. El problema de Croagunk era su actitud, pues era necio y cuando quería escuchaba a Looker. Pero siempre lo respetaba.

-Esto se pondrá feo… -dijo Looker cuando escuchó los gritos de dos mujeres en el cuarto de control.

Corrió y se topó con una escena extraña. Estaba su Croagunk saltando por todas partes mientras que ambas mujeres (Jupiter y una secuaz) gritaban horrorizadas y asqueadas. Su Tangrowth trataba de atraparlo, pero solo lograban dañar los controles.

-¡Croagunk! ¡Usa Vacuum Wave! –gritó Looker, esperando que esta vez sí lo escuchara.

Extrañamente lo hizo, y al lanzar su puñetazo, envió al Pokemon fuera de la sala de control. Ambas mujeres se quitaron los audífonos y el cinturón mientras empujaban a Looker y salían para ver algo inesperado: Todos los miembros que habían en el helicóptero habían sido vencidos y ahora ellas estaban rodeadas de cuatro entrenadores. Jupiter tenía paracaídas puesto así que no dudó en regresar a su Pokemon rápidamente mientras saltaba del helicóptero.

-Gran trabajo, amigo, -dijo Looker mientras le hacía a su Croagunk un saludo de respeto poniendo su mano en su frente-. Pero a la próxima vez, espera a que yo te diga qué hacer cuando salgas de tu Pokeball…

Pero los cuatro entrenadores y sus Pokemons comenzaron a resbalarse cuando el helicóptero comenzó a inclinarse. Notaron que no había nadie manejando, así que los cuatro entrenadores corrieron para el cuarto de control.

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo Riley nerviosos mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas, Looker tomó la otra libre y trató de improvisar tomando el timón.

-¡A mí no me pregunten! –dijo Agatha desde atrás-. Soy anciana y la tecnología no me importa.

Trataron de enderezarlo, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a caer directo hacia Iron Island de picada. Notaron que el cielo seguía tormentoso y que no podían dejar el helicóptero por razones obvias. Si lo dejaban, chocaría y con él mataría a Pokemons y seguro a más de algún entrenador.

-Debemos de hacer algo, -Looker trató de ver el panel de control buscando algo familiar, pero solo miraba miles de botones y dos timones, tomó de nuevo uno y dijo mientras jalaba fuertemente su timón-. ¡Riley, jala ese timón para arriba!

-¡Muy bien! –dijo Riley, no podían ver nada por la oscuridad y la tormenta eléctrica.

Todo parecía acercarse más, el helicóptero caía y los cuatro héroes se prepararon para caer en el suelo duro de Iron Island y seguramente, quedar gravemente heridos. Pero, justo antes de que tocara el suelo, una extraña pantalla rosada apareció debajo del helicóptero que caía en picada y lo enderezó un poco su posición.

-¿¡Light Screen?! –dijo asustada y confundida Bertha mientras se sostenía de la puerta.

Gracias a aquella misteriosa pantalla, el helicóptero pudo recuperar una posición más segura para aterrizar. Cuando chocó con el suelo, las alas se destruyeron al igual que varias partes del helicóptero. Los cuatro entrenadores, junto con todos los miembros de Team Galactic noqueados, salieron ilesos del forzado aterrizaje. Cayeron varios rayos haciendo sonidos explosivos en el cielo y repentinamente, paró la tormenta y se despejó el cielo.

Cuando las nubes se alejaron, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna se encontraba a lo lejos iluminando Iron Island. Los cuatro héroes salieron del helicóptero y pudieron ver a Dahlia con una sonrisa esperándolos.

-Es bueno ver que hayan aterrizado a salvo, -guiñó un ojo y dio una sonrisa-. Qué bueno que el Light Screen los salvó.

-¿P-pero cuál Pokemón nos salvó? –preguntó Looker mientras que su Croagunk saltaba a su lado.

-¿Acaso no es obvio Sherlock Holmes? –Preguntó Agatha mientras le pegaba otro bastonazo en la cabeza al policía-. ¡Fue su Zapdos!

Pudieron ver entonces al ave majestuosa aterrizar a lado de su nueva entrenadora, Dahlia se acercó al ave y comenzó a acariciarlo cariñosamente en su cabeza. Bertha sonrió y regresó a su Pokemón, habían hecho un gran trabajo.

-Estoy feliz de ver que pudiste atrapar a Zapdos, mi querida niña, -dijo Bertha con una sonrisa mirando a Dahlia.

-No fue fácil, pero lo que sea, siempre será, -dijo Dahlia sonriendo.

Looker sacó su comunicador y así llegaron la Policía para llevarse a todos los secuaces noqueados del helicóptero. Riley levantó una mano con su Lucario para buscar al alto comando que escapó.

-No siento su aura… al parecer se fue de la isla… -dijo Riley decepcionado de no haberla atrapado.

-Un paso a la vez, Riley del Battleground, -dijo Looker mientras subía una vez más al helicóptero destruido en busca de pistas junto a su leal Pokemón.

Agatha lo siguió y cuando ambos entraron al cuarto de control, Looker trató de encender el helicóptero. Al no lograrlo, se sentó en el lugar del piloto para pensar, su Croagunk se sentó en la del copiloto para jugar con la silla un rato; pero Agatha simplemente se acercó y le pegó un bastonazo al panel de control. Looker saltó del susto, en verdad ese bastón era un arma mortal. Pero no se quejó al ver que el panel se prendió y la pantalla iluminaba el oscuro lugar.

-Si algo sé es de esto, -Agatha somató su bastón en el suelo y se rió-. Al igual que los hombres, un buen golpetazo hace que funcionen.

Era bizarra la mujer, de eso no había duda. Pero Looker y Croagunk no pudieron negar la gran ayuda que brindaron mientras que el policía buscaba entre el disco duro de la computadora del helicóptero algo que pudiera ayudarlos…

(Eterna Forest)

Un Dragonite sobrevolaba el bosque cuando Palmer saltó para aterrizar en el hermoso lugar. Pero una vez más, se le olvidó el estado de su pierna así que al caer en el suelo cayó mal y se lastimó más. Molesto, se levantó y regreso a Dragonite a su Pokeball. Sacó su Pokétch y notó que Cresselia se encontraba allí.

-Muy bien, -dijo Palmer notando que la horrible tormenta había desaparecido-. Espero que pueda atraparte esta vez, Cresselia.

Comenzó a coger por el bosque, notando a todos los Murkrows, Bunearies, Budews y Beautiflies que comenzaban a salir de sus escondites. Seguramente la tormenta que había azotado casi toda la región los había espantado. Seguía cojeando solitariamente en la oscuridad, pero la luna daba suficiente luz.

-_El viento sopló fuerte aquella noche,_ -escuchó el Magnate justo atrás suyo, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Sird con un libro en su mano y un Persian a su lado-. _No sabía qué día era pero jamás olvidaré ese día… _Es uno de los libros de esa Shauntal Anissa, es una lástima que todos morirán al final…

Palmer reaccionó sacando una Pokeball y alejándose de Sird. Ella solo se comenzó a reír y cerró el libro. Dio varios pasos acercándose al Magnate, con esa sonrisa malvada y siniestra pintada en su rostro:

-¿En verdad crees que podrás atrapar a Cresselia? Con esa pierna lastimada, eres un blanco fácil.

-¡Vamos Rhyperior! –Se materializó dicho Pokemón y miró a la malvada mujer-. Si piensas que me voy a rendir, estás equivocada.

-En verdad esperaba que dijeras eso… -Sird sonrió y apuntó al Pokemón del Magnate-. ¡Usa Night Slash!

-¡Detenlo con Ice Beam! –gritó Palmer.

Cuando Persian atacó a Rhyperior, logró hacer contacto con su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo el rayo de hielo lo alejó y lo lastimó. Se levantó del ataque y tenía en una pata un Expert Belt.

-Utilizó Thief… no me sorprende de una mujer como tú, -dijo Palmer mientras miraba con furia a Sird.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en quién eres en realidad? –Dijo Sird mientras su Persian se acurrucaba con su entrenadora, entregándole el accesorio-. Te haces llamar Magnate del Battle Tower, básicamente el corazón del Battle Frontier.

Rhyperior y su entrenador estaban alerta para que en cualquier momento lanzara su ataque. Pero Sird parecía tener otros planes cuando comenzó a caminar hacia Palmer. Regresó a su Persian a su Pokeball y continuó su camino confundiendo a su contrincante.

-Tuve que investigarte antes de iniciar esta misión… eres un hombre muy interesante.

Rhyperior comenzó a gruñir para alejarla, pero no funcionó. Palmer no la atacaría si no tenía un Pokemón con ella, pero sentía que estaba en peligro.

-Naciste en Twinleaf Town, eres viudo y al parecer no te rindes fácil. Me parece por un lado tierno que quieras luchar tanto por tu compañero Frontier Brain pero…

Dio un paso la mujer y desapareció, Rhyperior y Palmer comenzaron a ver todos sus alrededores nerviosos. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer apareciera y desapareciera?

-¿Qué tan fuerte eres en realidad? –escuchó la voz de Sird justo a su lado, se dio cuenta que había aparecido a sus espaldas y ahora le hablaba al oído con un tono tenebroso-. Te haces llamar líder del Battle Frontier, ¿pero en verdad hacen algo por esos entrenadores? ¿O solo se aprovechan de los sueños bobos e inmaduros de niños inexpertos y les sacan el dinero?

Palmer no se movió, miró al suelo y pensó en muchas cosas a la vez. Pensó en su familia, pensó en Darach e incluso pensó en el pasado.

-Cuando estaba en mi primer viaje… tuve un sueño… -Palmer seguía sin moverse y Sird estaba a sus espaldas -. Me di cuenta que cuando conquisté los gimnasios, reté la liga Pokemón e incluso llegué a casarme y a tener un hijo… había aprendido mucho en mi viaje, pero no lo suficiente. Sabía que necesitaba aprender más y quería aprender lo suficiente para enseñarle después a mi hijo todo lo que aprendí. Conocí a un hombre llamado Scott, quien me habló de su idea de abrir un lugar en donde las batallas serían lo principal y que entrenadores de todo el mundo podrían ir y hacer lo que más amaban… batallar… pero… Scott le importaba más buscar entrenadores con el deseo de ganar y trató de enseñar una lección a través de sus facultades.

Sird observaba y escuchaba silenciosamente, pensó que eso le daría más tiempo para que el plan se desarrollara correctamente. Pero se dio cuenta que en realidad, estaba interesada en lo que diría el Magnate, quien le seguía dando la espalda.

-Pero esas lecciones eran para formar el equipo perfecto, algo que para mí es una ilusión. Nada es perfecto e ir por una ilusión me parecía injusto para los entrenadores. Fue cuando discutí con Scott, quien me quería en su Battle Frontier en Hoenn, que conocí a tres personas quienes cambiaron mi vida…

Una mujer quien solo luchaba con sus Pokemons favoritos, una jovencita que tomaba demasiado en serio las circunstancias de las batallas, otro niño que era demasiado inteligente que trabajaba en el Battle Factory. Eran personas reales que daban lecciones reales… fue en ese momento que decidí unirme a ellos para construir nuestro propio Battle Frontier…

Buscando terrenos nos fuimos a topar con un castillo gobernado por una pareja de entrenadores asombrosos con una habilidad increíble de manejar los recursos… ¿dices que el Battle Frontier no sirve? –El Magnate se dio la vuelta y apuntó a un lugar vacío a lado de Sird-. ¡Battle Tower! ¡Jamás te rindas! ¡Rhyperior usa Crunch ahora!

El Pokemón obedeció y se lanzó directo a donde su entrenador apuntaba y mordió a un Banette.

-Battle Factory, la importancia del conocimiento… -dijo Palmer mientras que Banette caía vencido al suelo por el golpe crítico, Rhyperior se acercó a su entrenador y Palmer lo acarició en la frente-. Shadow Sneak… un ataque en donde el Pokemón te ataca por detrás, fue así como lograste aparecer a mis espaldas.

-¡Vamos Starmie! –gritó Sird frustrada y se materializó el Pokemón misterioso-. ¡Usa Rain Dance!

Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, Sird sonrió pensando que esto le daría ventaja sobre el Magnate.

-¡Ahora usa Hydro Pump! –gritó emocionada, con una sonrisa malvada.

El ataque fue directo y cuando Rhyperior se levantó, asustó por completo a la entrenadora.

-¡Usa una vez más Crunch!

Cuando se lanzó hacia Starmie y lo mordió, fue suficiente para vencerla y muy confundida miró al Pokemón y no entendía cómo había sobrevivido al ataque.

-Battle Castle, la importancia de manejar tus recursos y accesorios, -dijo Palmer mientras señalaba a Rhyperior, que tenía un Focus Band rodeado en su frente.

Sird dio un paso para atrás asustada, pensó que con Rain Dance incrementaría el poder de su Starmie para el ataque tipo agua, era conocimiento pero no le funcionó en esta táctica. Solo le quedaba un Pokemón y la lluvia seguía cayendo del cielo.

-¡Vamos Persian! ¡Usa Slash! –pensó la comandante de Team Galactic que tal vez este ataque lograría vencerlo.

-¡Thunder Bolt! –gritó Palmer, mientras que el agua seguía cayendo del cielo.

Rhyperior lanzó su ataque y fue directo hacia el Pokemón felino, quien cayó vencido en el primer golpe.

-Battle Arcade, la importancia de las circunstancias, pueden ser beneficiosas o perjudicantes –Palmer extendió su mano y varias gotas cayeron en la palma de su mano enguantada-. El agua moja, lo mojado tiene agua y el agua conduce electricidad, duplicando el poder de un ataque eléctrico.

Sird regresó a su último Pokemón vencida, miró al Magnate asustada y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Rhyperior se acercó a su entrenador, él había sido su primer Pokemón desde que tenía memoria.

-Battle Hall, -dijo Palmer mientras acariciaba a su Pokemón-, pelea con tus Pokemons favoritos para llegar a ser el número uno… aunque Rhyperior tuviera desventaja, luché a su lado y llegamos a vencerte usando solamente un Pokemón…

-Te juro que me aseguraré de que sufra por esto… -dijo Sird entre dientes confundiendo al Magnate.

Sird se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia lo más profundo del bosque, había perdido contra Palmer y se sentía vulnerable al no tener ni un solo Pokemón. No entendía a lo que se refería, pero cuando Rhyperior trató de perseguirla, Palmer extendió su mano y lo detuvo.

-Hay cosas más importantes que hacer… busquemos a Cresselia…

(Ruta 224)

El sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte, las flores se abrían buscando los primeros rayos y tres entrenadores salían del Victory Road. A lado de Caitlin flotaba su Bronzor, Marley caminaba con su Arcanine y Aaron con un Heracross. Se miraban agotados y Aaron se lanzó al suelo por un momento para recuperar aire.

-No puedo creer que hayan tantos entrenadores en el Victory Road, -dijo Aaron mientras que su Heracross se acostaba a lado de él-. Si esa cantidad de entrenadores entraran a la liga, sería más fuerte que Cynthi…

-Muchos deciden no salir todavía, -dijo Marley mientras observaba la hermosa vista-. Piensan que todavía no están listos.

-Pero lo bueno es que Bronzor aprendió nuevas ataques… -dijo Caitlin sonriendo mientras miraba a su Pokemón.

Pero el amanecer los distrajo por un momento, pudieron ver el hermoso cielo y el mar que se extendía a su lado. La Lady no pudo evitar pensar en Darach… se preguntaba si estaría bien y tenía miedo de que estuviera muerto. Pero luego respiró profundo y pensó que Darach no moriría… no… él no puede morir…

-Hay que continuar, -dijo Marley mientras bajaban unas escaleras y comenzaban a caminar por un campo de flores.

Después de caminar entre el pasto tan vivo, notaron que había una lápida de piedra en un terreno muerto solo con piedra y arena. Marley sacó una carta y Caitlin pudo leer Prof. Oak en el sobre… le pareció raro pero decidió ignorarlo. Se acercaron a la tableta y Marley puso una mano sobre ella.

-Según esta carta, -comenzó Marley mientras que Aaron se acercaba curiosamente atrás suyo observando la lápida, pero la entrenadora solo lo miró-. Necesito espacio…

-¡Lo siento! –dijo Aaron apenado mientras daba un salto a lado de Caitlin, no pudo evitar reírse la miembro de la Elite Four.

-Como decía… según esta carta, esta lápida representa gratitud… se dice que está hecha para aquellos quienes crecieron durante una aventura, -Marley miró a sus dos compañeros y suspiró-. Necesito que piensen en lo que están más agradecidos en sus viajes como entrenadores.

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Aaron cruzando sus brazos.

-A que si te sientes agradecido con alguien, piénsalo y si no, da igual, -dijo Marley un poco directa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Aaron es tan adorable, _-pensó Caitlin mientras ella cerraba también sus ojos. _Muy bien Caitlin, piensa… ¿a quién le quisiera agradecer? Bueno… Si no fuera por mis Pokemons no estaría aquí… Pero… Cynthia y Alder también necesito agradecerles, ellos dos llegaron a ayudarme con mis poderes y ahora soy miembro de la Elite Four… _

-Pregunta tonta, -dijo Aaron mientras levantaba una mano como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra-. ¿Cuál es el punto de agradecer?

-Así aparecerá Shaymin… pero debe de ser un sentimiento de gratitud muy poderoso, -dijo frustrada Marley mientras notaba que no había ni un solo cambio-. Y preguntas tontas solo te hacen ver tonto… lo siento…

-No importa, -dijo Aaron mientras miraba vencido al suelo y su Heracross le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda-. Prefiero que sean sinceros con migo… aunque duela…

_Dímelo a mí, viví en un castillo en donde muchos mentían, _-en ese momento, la Lady pensó en él, la única persona que siempre fue sincera con ella. Esa persona que la trataba con amor y cariño, ese alguien quien jamás se rindió y aunque partiera después de haberlo lastimado (física y emocionalmente), lo hizo con una sonrisa-. _Darach… todo lo que soy es por ti… gracias Darach…_

En un segundo, la lápida se iluminó y todo el terreno fue rodeado por un aura extraña. Bronzor flotó asustado a los brazos de su entrenadora y Heracross se abrazó asustado con su entrenador quien estaba igual de asustado. Marley y Arcanine saltaron del susto a lado de sus compañeros y cuando abrieron los ojos… quedaron sin palabras… Todo el campo que estaba muerto y arenoso, ahora estaba lleno de flores y parecía un paraíso. Observaron todos fascinados hasta que Aaron notó que había un arbusto que se movía muy cerca de él…

-¡Agh! –gritó Aaron mientras daba un salto largo hacia atrás-. ¡Un arbusto endemoniado!

-¡Es Shaymin, raro cabeza de limón! –dijo enojada Marley mientras observaba al Pokemón.

Shaymin parecía un erizo que se escondía en un arbusto, tenía dos hermosas flores a cada lado de su cara y miraba a los tres entrenadores con cariño. Pero cuando dio un paso más cerca, un Yanmega apareció a toda velocidad y tomó a Shaymin entre sus patas.

-¡Oh no! –gritó Marley mientras que su Arcanine saltaba a su lado.

-¡Oh sí! –escucharon el trío cuando vieron aparecer detrás de unas rocas a Mars quien aplaudía jovialmente-. ¡Gracias por Shaymin! ¡Llevaba tantas horas sin resolverlo y ustedes lo hicieron en menos de diez minutos! ¡Qué eficiencia!

-¡Deja a Shaymin en paz! –gritó Aaron mientras que su Heracross saltaba preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Qué lindo eres! –dijo Mars mientras se tomaba de sus dos manos-. ¿Qué tienen ustedes con ser tan adorables? ¡Aunque prefiero a mi lindura de Unova!

Caitlin corrió a lado de Aaron con su Bronzor y Mars al observarla dio una pequeña risa adorable (escalofriante si me preguntan). Sacó algo de su bolsillo y Yanmega voló a su lado con su entrenadora:

-¿Lo quieren? ¡Pues vengan por él! –Mars tomó una de las patas libres de su Yanmega y comenzaron a volar por un corredor natural de flores y pasto verde.

-¡Tras ella! –gritó Marley mientras que el trío entraban al corredor.

El sol seguía elevándose, el viento soplaba fuerte y las olas chocaban con cada lado del corredor.

-¡Heracross! ¡Usa Night Slash para liberar a Shaymin! –gritó Aaron.

Pero cuando el Pokemón insecto estaba a punto de golpear a Yanmega, Mars tomó a Shaymin y lo puso frente al Pokemón de Aaron. Obviamente, tuvo que detener su ataque para que no saliera herido.

-¿¡Con que quieres jugar sucio!? –dijo Aaron mientras corría aun más rápido, impresionando a sus dos compañeras que tenían problemas para seguir el paso. Corrió tan rápido que llegó a alcanzar a Yanmega y al saltar, tomó la pierna de Mars. Ambos cayeron y Shaymin al librarse de los brazos de la mujer, se escondió entre unas flores.

Cuando Marley y Caitlin lograron alcanzarlos, pudieron ver que Aaron quien fue lanzado bruscamente hacia ellas por un Purugly. Las dos chicas lo ayudaron a levantarse y Mars se comenzó a reír mientras se sacudía la grama de su vestido.

-¿Sabes quién luchó así también? El guapetón con lentes, -dijo Mars mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era un objeto que estaba en vuelto en un pañuelo.

El corazón de Caitlin se detuvo, sabía que se refería a Darach.

-Es una lástima que luchara tanto… -lanzó el objeto hacia los entrenadores y cuando Caitlin le quitó el pañuelo… no reaccionó… quedó paralizada…

Era el reloj dorado de Darach, el mismo que su familia le había regalado a la suya después de tantos años de servicio leal. Al principio le pertenecía a su abuelo y su abuelo se lo había dado a su padre y pronto cayó en las manos de Darach. Pero en este momento, estaban en las manos de Caitlin y pudo notar que estaba completamente ensangrentado…

-La lucha puede salvarte de la muerte… ¡qué mal que él no fue uno de esos casos! –Mars dio otra pequeña risa mientras que su Yanmega componía su compostura y se paraba a lado de Purugly-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿El Purugly te comió la lengua?

Caitlin finalmente se levantó y tenía otra Pokeball en su mano, al lanzarla reveló a Reuniclus. Cuando notó que Aaron y Marley querían ayudarla, sintieron una extraña fuerza que bloqueó su camino. Notaron un extraño movimiento en el cabello de la Lady.

-Les suplico… -dijo la Lady que al verlos pudieron ver que sus ojos cambiaron de color-. Les suplico que me dejen batallar sola…

Aaron y Marley se vieron entre los dos y después dieron unos pasos atrás dudosos… pero a la vez seguros de que Mars recibiría la paliza de su vida.

-¡Yanmega! ¡Usa Bug Bite! ¡Purugly! ¡Usa Shadow Claw! –gritó Mars desde su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Bronzor! ¡Usa Protect!

Así pues, el Pokemón psíquico flotó frente a Reuniclus y creó una pantalla que los protegió a ambos de los ataques.

-¡Ahora usa Thunder! –dijo Caitlin apuntando a Yanmega.

Reuniclus comenzó a ser rodeado por una extraña estática y después lanzó un enorme rayo a Yanmega, que quedo herido y paralizado. Mars se sintió frustrada y su sonrisa desapareció de su cara.

-¡Purugly! ¡Usa Slash!

-Contra ataca con Flash Cannon! –gritó Caitlin a su Bronzor.

Las garras del Pokemón temblaron al contacto del rayo metálico que la disparó hacia atrás. Mars se dio cuenta de que había subestimado a la Lady y de nuevo apuntó a Reuniclus.

-¡Usa Shadow Claw! ¡Yanmega, Bug Buzz!

Caitlin no dijo nada, solo observó cuando ambas ataques le pegaron a su Bronzor. Había quedado herido, pero todavía podía luchar.

-¡Ahora usa Payback! –gritó Caitlin.

Con ese ataque, logró vencer a Yanmega quien cayó frente a su entrenadora vencido.

-¡Cómo te atreves! –Dijo enojada Mars-. ¡Le hisimos un favor a ese mayordomo con matarlo! ¡Purugly! ¡Usa Shadow Claw una vez más!

-¡Reuniclus! –la voz de la Lady llena de furia pareció conectarse con su Pokemón-. ¡Usa Focus Blast!

El ataque fue tan poderoso, que al tener contacto con Purugly, salió disparada hacia una piedra. Fue tan fuerte, que incluso esta se rompió y los escombros cayeron sobre Purugly. Mars gritó horrorizada mientras regresaba a ambos Pokemons a sus Pokeballs y corría del lugar, huyendo de la Lady que la miraba con furia.

Cuando desapareció, Marley notó que Shaymin saltó a sus brazos y muy felices, se miraron Aaron y Marley. Bronzor comenzó a brillar y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. Cuando finalmente el brillo se apagó, reveló a un enorme y orgulloso Bronzong.

-¡YAHOOO! –Gritó jovialmente Aaron mientras saltaba de la felicidad-. ¡Lo logramos! ¡Shaymin está a salvo y Bronzor evolucionó!

Marley y Aaron sonrieron, pero notaron que la Lady seguía contemplando silenciosamente el reloj dorado ensangrentado. La entrenadora del Battleground le entregó a Shaymin a Aaron entre sus brazos y se acercó a Caitlin.

Cuando la abrazó, la Lady comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de la entrenadora. Por primera vez, Aaron no pudo pensar en alguna payaseada para hacerla reír… Shaymin parecía entender el dolor de la Lady también y cuando Aaron lo puso delicadamente en el suelo, también fue a abrazarla.

-Perdón Darach, -decía Caitlin mientras lloraba con mucho dolor-. Jamás debí regresar… perdón…

Enterró su cara en el hombro de Marley y lloró aun más. Lloraba tanto que incluso Aaron comenzó a llorar, Marley trató de ser fuerte… pero también paró llorando abrazando a la Lady. Aaron apoyó su cabeza en el cabello de Caitlin y sintió culpabilidad… pero sobre todo tristeza…

-Darach… -suspiró Caitlin entre lágrimas…

Monedas Recolectadas: 084

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 009


	29. Planes Improvisados

_**Capítulo 29: Planes Improvisados y Las Energías de la Pequeña Mira… **_

(Stark Mountain)

-¿A-alder? –dijo Cynthia asustada en la oscuridad mientras encontraba a su Eelektross y Braviary-. Dime por favor que no enloquecí y que tú también escuchaste esa voz…

-También la escuché, -Alder buscó entre sus Pokeballs y lanzó una-. ¡Volcarona! ¡Ya sabes qué hacer!

Cuando el Pokemón iluminó la cueva con sus alas majestuosas, los dos campeones pudieron ver a un Staraptor volando a lado del campeón. En la esquina de la cueva, pudieron ver a una figura que les resultaba demasiado familiar. Tenía ojos azules, un extraño cabello que se miraba despeinado y sin mencionar que tenía un pantalón negro destrozado y una camisa que le faltaban tres botones.

-¡¿Darach!? –dijo Cynthia asustada mientras que ambos campeones corrían hacia él, para encontrarlo gravemente herido.

-Sr. Alder… Srta. Cynthia… Es bueno ver que en verdad eran ustedes… -dijo el Valet débilmente-, por un momento pensé que había perdido la cabeza y estaba alucinando… ¿Y Caitlin? ¿Está bien Caitlin?

-No te preocupes Darach, -dijo Cynthia mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, lo hacía para relajarlo no como coqueteo-. Ella está bien… pero te está esperando…

Alder y Cynthia trataron de cubrir sus heridas… tenía moretones, cortaduras, quemaduras y demás. Notaron que sin lentes, parecía otra persona y que su cara también estaba llena de golpes.

-¿Pero qué te pasó? –le preguntó el campeón impresionado, temiendo a escuchar la respuesta que todos sabemos.

-Me hicieron preguntas que no jamás iré a responder… -Darach tenía en su mano una Premier Ball y la contempló-. Se desesperaron y me arrojaron a este agujero pensando que moriría… la verdad si no fuera por Staraptor, hubiera muerto…

-Es un gusto verte con vida, -dijo Cynthia mientras lo abrazaba, en verdad pensó que había muerto.

-Y yo también estoy feliz… -Alder puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa, pero pronto se tornó en una cara seria y miró hacia arriba-. Pero ahora hay que pensar en cómo salir de aquí…

(Eterna Forest)

El bosque se encontraba, como siempre, hermoso. El Magnate se encontraba durmiendo en el pasto en medio del bosque. Lo primero que miró Palmer cuando despertó aquella mañana fueron un par de ojos rosados. Al instante se asustó y dio un buen salto hacia atrás.

-¿Mira? –Dijo el Magnate sentado en la grama con una mano en su pecho (en verdad le dio un buen susto).

-¡Buenos días! –Dijo Mira con una gran sonrisa mientras lo saludaba moviendo su mano con mucha energía-. ¡Por fin te levantaste! ¡Estuve esperando a que despertaras hace como media hora! ¡Quise despertarte! Pero… Cheryl dice que es de mala educación levantar a personas cuando duermen…

-N-no me digas, -dijo Palmer un poco asustado al imaginarse a la niña mirándolo mientras dormía… no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque la noche anterior-. ¿Estás con Cheryl entonces?

-Nah, -Mira se sentó en la grama también con sus brazos cruzados, atrás de ella se encontraba su leal Alakazam-. Me dijo ayer que tenía miedo de ir al bosque sin guarda espaldas así que vine sola y te encontré dormido y aquí estoy.

-Claro… -dijo Palmer mientras miraba su Pokétch, pero Mira saltó encima de él y estiró su brazo para ver el dispositivo, irritando por completo al Magnate.

-Wow, ¿es el último modelo del Pokétch? –Dijo Mira felizmente mientras miraba el dispositivo-. ¡Asombroso! Incluso tiene esa aplicación en donde puedes ver el Pokemón que buscas… ¡Y está aquí en Eterna Forest! ¡Yeii! ¡Vamos antes de que se vaya!

Cuando se levantó (además de pisar la mano y cara de Palmer) empuñó su mano y su Alakazam se paró a su lado. Palmer se levantó adolorido, pensó que ya había superado el tema de soportar niños inquietos hace años.

-Mira, aprecio mucho tu ayuda, -dijo Palmer mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor de su rodilla al levantarse-. Pero el Pokemón que busco también lo están buscando Team Galactic.

Mira asintió muy feliz, lo miraba con una sonrisa y seguía en la misma posición.

-Puede ser peligroso… -dijo Palmer esperando a que la pequeña niña entendiera su punto.

Mira volvió a asentir muy feliz, obviamente sin entender lo que en verdad trataba de decirle Palmer.

-Está bien, trataré de ser directo… -el Magnate trató de usar un tono suave, el mismo que usaba con su hijo cuando trataba de decirle algo importante-. Es una misión muy peligrosa y no quiero que te hagan daño… Es por eso…

-¡Es por eso que necesitarás más ayuda! –dijo Mira interrumpiéndolo-. ¡Soy experta con las Ataques Especiales así que no tendrás que preocuparte en eso! ¡Quiero ayudar! ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

-Mira por favor…

-¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! –Mira juntó sus manos como si estuviera rogando y su Alakazam (extrañamente) imitó su movimiento.

Palmer se pegó en la frente con su mano, después esta recorriera toda su cara frustrada y desesperada, inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Recordó que Mira tenía un equipo muy fuerte y se preguntaba cómo una niña de su edad podía adquirir esa fuerza. Pero en este momento, después de dormir en el suelo de un bosque, no tenía las energías como para pelear.

-Está bien, -dijo Palmer vencido-. Puedes venir conmigo.

-¡YEEEEIII! –Mira se lanzó al Magnate y lo abrazó, debido a su estatura, abrazó su estómago-. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-Pero, -dijo Palmer levantando un dedo con un tono más serio-. Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga… ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Te demostraré lo fuerte que soy! –Mira lo soltó y corrió-, ¡por aquí, Palmer!

_Paciencia Arceus… dame paciencia –_Palmer comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la pequeña Mira, quien lo apuraba cada cinco minutos de su búsqueda.

(Stark Mountain)

Alder se impresionó de lo preparada que estaba Cynthia para cualquier emergencia. Tenía guardado un pequeño bote lleno de alcohol, no el bebible sino el que se usa para desinfectar. Mientras que su Volcarona iluminaba, la campeona trataba las heridas del Valet. Puede que no estuviera en posición para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero sí podía evitar que las heridas empeoraran.

-Cuando tenga a ese Charon… -dijo Cynthia furiosa de ver todas las heridas del Valet, era obvio que lo habían torturado-. Recuérdame pelo de Mothim (todos sabemos a quién se dirigía) de que tengo que hacerle algo muy feo… no se me ocurre ahora qué, pero tiene que ser algo feo… como poner miel en su ropa interior… o clavos en su silla… o algo así…

Alder y Darach se vieron mutuamente por lo raro que sonó la idea de la campeona. Mientras que el Valet seguía siendo tratado, el campeón miró sus alrededores en búsqueda de alguna salida. El problema era que este hoyo no tenía salida alguna…

-Lo siento, -dijo Cynthia cuando notó la cara de dolor que tenía el Valet por una herida que le estaba desinfectando en su pecho-. ¿Te cortaron con un cuchillo?

-Sí… cuando comenzaron con las preguntas acerca de ustedes… -dijo Darach débilmente.

-¿Qué clase de preguntas eran?

-Sus debilidades… sus Pokemons… cosas así… -Darach no necesitaba decir que no respondió a ninguna, pues su cuerpo la verdad era todas las pruebas que los campeones necesitaban.

Cynthia sintió un nudo en su garganta, finalmente cuando logró cubrir sus heridas (con pedazos de su ropa y la del campeón) trató de ayudarlo para que se levantara, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. La campeona se molestó al ver a Alder observando una pared, estaba parado tan cerca que parecía como si estuviera en algún tipo de estado mental extraño. Cynthia se paró justo en frente de él y comenzó a chasquear sus dedos:

-Tierra a cara de Burmy, tierra a cara de Burmy, quisiera recordarle que tenemos a un buen hombre gravemente herido que necesita ir al hospital.

-¿Podrías sacar a tu Garchomp? –respondió el campeón.

Cynthia no respondió y sacó al Pokemón de su Pokeball. Al instante que se materializó, Alder observó detalladamente al Pokemón de la campeona. Garchomp parecía sentirse un poco incómodo de que lo estuvieran observando tan detalladamente.

-Puedo ver que has criado demasiado bien a Garchomp, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa, mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura-. Eres perfecto para nuestra salida.

-¿Tienes otro plan improvisado que involucra matarme del susto? –preguntó Cynthia.

-Así es… claro omitiendo la última parte… -dijo algo molesto el campeón, miró al Pokemón de Cynthia y lo acarició de la mandíbula -. En fin, necesito que caves un hoyo en esta pared, analicé y me di cuenta que es la única parte en donde no hay piedras tan grandes…

Garchomp rugió seguro y comenzó con sus garras a escarbar un hoyo sumamente pequeño. Pero pronto se agrandó lo suficiente como para que pudieran entrar (arrastrados claro).

-Quisiera informar al trabajador de código genético erróneo, -dijo sarcásticamente Cynthia con voz burlona-, que Darach no puede arrastrarse.

-¿Y quién dijo que él tendría que arrastrarse? –Dijo Alder mientras tomaba de su cincho del cuello una Pokeball y la lanzaba, salió Druddigon-. Mi compañero por aquí nos ayudará, él está acostumbrado a estar en túneles angostos y puede llevar a Darach en su espalda.

-¿Y a nosotros? –dijo Cynthia un poco confundida.

-Hey, jamás dije que nosotros NO nos arrastraríamos… -el campeón miró a Volcarona y notó que no cabía en el túnel, después de agradecerle lo regresó a su Pokeball y después miró al Eelektross de Cynthia-. ¿Podrías usar Flash?

-Un momento, ¿sabe Flash? –dijo confundida Cynthia.

Así pues, el Pokemón iluminó una vez más la cueva y entre los dos campeones, ayudaron al Valet a subirse sobre Druddigon.

-¿Sr. Alder?

-Si Sr. Darach, -dijo el simpático campeón mientras se aseguraba de que el Valet no se fuera a caer.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –el Valet jamás había estado en estas circunstancias y le preocupaba un poco de que el campeón no fuera cuidadoso.

-La verdad, no sé, solo improviso, -Alder sonrió y levantó un pulgar-. Pero tú solo preocúpate de no caerte… ¿Está bien?

-C-claro… -dijo nervioso el Valet mientras pensaba en qué clase de improvisación tendría el campeón.

Así Garchomp comenzó a excavar entre las duras piedras volcánicas y Eelektross lo siguió, Alder y Cynthia se arrastraron mientras que Druddigon los seguía por detrás con el Valet.

(Battle Frontier)

Argenta se encontraba en el hospital todavía, la verdad estaba ahí porque no tenía a otro lugar a donde ir. Con el Battle Hall destruido, no pudo evitar pensar en que sus compañeros estaban allá afuera ayudando.

Pensó en Darach… rezó que no estuviera muerto, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecido. Pero luego pensó que el Valet no era el único desaparecido…

_Sé que estás allá afuera… _-pensó Argenta mientras miraba al cielo con tristeza-_. Sé que en alguna parte del mundo estás con vida… si tan solo supieras que incluso Lucian tiene esperanzas de encontrarte algún día… hijo mío…_

Pero sus pensamientos tristes y melancólicos fueron interrumpidos cuando varios granizos cayeron del cielo. Notó que comenzó a nevar y una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba.

_Esto no es común, _-pensó Argenta mientras sacaba una Pokeball, _-pero es mejor que vaya a investigar…_

(Eterna Forest)

La primera hora, Mira estuvo caminando con muchas energías; pero era de esperarse que después se cansara y pidiera que pararan cada media hora. Palmer no se quejaba, pues sabía lo que era lidiar con niños… pero esta vez sentía que era un mal momento para lidiar con estos problemas.

_Aunque tenga que admitirlo, Pearl jamás dio esta clase de queja… -_pensó Palmer mientras que Mira se sentaba otra vez para descansar. _Típicamente el problema era que él no tenía suficiente…_

Mira sacó de su pequeña mochila amarilla tres Pechas Berries, le dio una a su Alakazam y le ofreció una al Magnate, quien amablemente le pidió que se la diera después.

-¿Qué Pokemón buscas? –preguntó Mira.

-Se llama Cresselia y pienso que deberíamos seguir buscando, pues se mueve rápido, -pero Palmer no pudo evitar ver su Pokétch y preocuparse al ver que el Pokemón legendario seguía en el bosque-. Me pregunto por qué esta vez no…

-¡Señor Palmer! –gritó Mira mientras señalaba asustada-, ¡mire por allá!

Cuando Mira comenzó a correr, Palmer la siguió un poco adolorido, ¡maldición que esta niña corría demás! Pero en poco tiempo, Palmer tuvo que detenerse debido al intenso dolor en su pierna. Cuando levantó su vista, ya no estaba Mira o Alakazam.

-¡Mira! –Gritó Palmer mientras ponía dos manos en frente para aumentar el sonido de su voz-. ¡Mira! ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡Mira!

Comenzó a correr buscando a la pequeña niña, pues ahora que estaba seguro de que Team Galactic estaba cerca y no podía dejar a la pequeña Mira sola.

_Justo lo que necesitaba, perder a una niña… -_pensó sumamente molesto el Magnate.

Pero sin darse cuenta, cayó por un pequeño monte y cuando se levantó, escupió varias hojas y gramas que habían entrado en su boca. Después de escupir su ensalada silvestre (sarcasmo), escuchó un chillido que le resultó demasiado familiar. Cuando se fijó bien, estaba Cresselia en frente de él rodeada por una red. Pudo ver el emblema de Team Galactic en él y se sorprendió de tenerla frente a ella.

-¡Sal Dragonite! –Gritó el Magnate mientras se materializaba dicho Pokemón, después se levantó y miró a su Pokemón-. Cresselia es rápida, cuando la libere seguramente saldrá volando… ¿crees poderla atrapar?

Dragonite sonrió con seguridad y voló un poco cerca de Cresselia. Palmer sonrió y se acercó al Pokemón legendario sacando una navaja, cuando cortó varias cuerdas, este trató de escapar pero Dragonite la detuvo con Aerial Ace.

-¡Excelente! –Dijo Palmer empuñando su mano cuando Cresselia lo miró y se puso en posición de batalla-. Finalmente, una batalla… ¡Ahora Dragonite, usa Thunder Wave!

Así pues, Cresselia fue rodeada por ondas eléctricas que la dejaron paralizada. Pero notó algo extraño en la Pokemón cuando comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con una extraña onda psíquica.

-¡Dragonite cuidado! ¡Es Psycho Shift! –gritó Palmer, pero fue tarde, pues su Pokemón también paró paralizado-. ¡Regresa Dragonite!

Sacó otra Pokeball y Cresselia lo miró, parecía que no quería escapar esta vez. No pudo evitar sonreír el Magnate por la emoción de esta batalla.

-Sal Rhyperior! –dijo Palmer mientras lanzaba su Pokeball y se materializaba dicho Pokemón-. ¡Usa Crunch!

Cuando el Pokemón se lanzó a atacar a Cresselia, esta se quedó quieta hasta que de repente lanzó un rayo de hielo pegándole a Rhyperior. Fue poderoso su ataque, pues debilitó mucho al Pokemón de Palmer. Pero teniendo a un entrenador así, es de esperarse que este no se rinda fácilmente.

-¡Wow usó Ice Beam! –dijo Palmer feliz-. ¡Eso solo hace que te quiera en mi equipo! ¡Rhyperior, usa ahora Rock Wrecker!

Así pues, Rhyperior formó una piedra entre sus manos y al lanzarla sobre Cresselia, logró derribarla. El Magnate tenía un plan que involucraba dejarla inmóvil para hacer la atrapada más fácil, regresó a su Rhyperior y sacó otra Pokeball:

-¡Sal ahora Milotic! –Gritó Palmer-. ¡Usa Ice-¡

-¡AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

El grito repentino de una niña hizo que el Magnate se detuviera a media batalla, miró asustado y reconoció la voz. Cresselia parecía también haber escuchado el grito, pues miró preocupada a la dirección de donde vino este. Palmer no le importó para nada el dolor de su pierna, la batalla u otra cosa.

-¡MIRA! –gritó Palmer mientras corría de la batalla y su Milotic lo seguía.

El sol estaba en lo más alto y Palmer notó que varios Pokemons se escondían buscando refugio con un clima tan hermoso. Se dio cuenta que en verdad algo malo estaba pasando y Mira estaba involucrada. Finalmente la encontró arrinconada entre dos colinas asustada con su Alakazam y frente a ella estaba Sird con una sonrisa.

-¡Aléjate de ella! –gritó Palmer, llamando la atención de la maléfica mujer.

-Miren quién se decidió unir a la fiesta… el Magnate del Battle Tower… -dijo Sird con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Mira-. Esa niña piensa que es muy fuerte, pero no es nada más que un obstáculo molesto para un pequeño Pokemón que tomé prestado… ¡Darkrai usa Dark Pulse sobre la niña!

Mira estaba llorando y cuando miró al Pokemón de las pesadillas a punto de atacarla y su Alakazam vencido, cerró sus ojos con miedo. Pero Palmer apareció con su Milotic y gritó:

-¡Usa Ice Beam ahora!

Así pues, logró desviar el ataque y la mujer miró furibunda al Magnate. Sacó otra Pokeball y la lanzó al aire gritando:

-¡Starmie usa Hyper Beam!

El ataque iba directo a los dos entrenadores, no a Milotic. Por suerte, Palmer reaccionó rápido al cargar a Mira y sacarla del pequeño rincón entre las dos colinas. Pero al realizar dicha acción, cayó al suelo debido al insoportable dolor de su pierna. Sird se comenzó a reír y sacó a su Banette.

-¡Usa Hypnosis! –gritó Sird mientras señalaba al Magnate.

El Milotic de Palmer trató de cubrirlo, pero llegó tarde cuando las ondas tuvieron contacto con su entrenador. Mira rápidamente saltó frente al Magnate y dijo mientras señalaba a Sird:

-¡Usa Hyper Beam!

Era un ataque normal, pero aunque no le afectara a Banette, Mira logró alejarlas. Rápidamente comenzó a agitar al Magnate mientras decía:

-¡Despierta por favor!

Pero fue muy tarde cuando Darkrai se acercó a la niña y al Magnate, Alakazam y ella se pusieron frente a él, dispuestos a defenderlo. Pero Darkrai fácilmente los hizo a un lado usando Dark Pulse otra vez.

-Ahora Darkrai… hay que darle una muerte digna al Magnate de pesadillas… -dijo Sird con una sonrisa.

Así pues, Darkrai se elevó arriba del Magnate y horrendas auras oscuras y negras salieron de sus manos, las cuales lentamente tocaron la frente de Palmer. Notó la entrenadora que la expresión del Magnate cambió por completo y ahora parecía como si estuviera sufriendo mientras dormía. Pero Milotic apareció y alejó a Darkrai… pero fue muy tarde. Mira comenzó a llorar y miró enojada a Sird.

-Uno fuera, -dijo Sird mientras sacaba un cuchillo y miraba a Mira-. Falta una…

Pero hubo algo que la distrajo por completo… algo que se miraba tan fuera de lugar que se sintió obligada a mirarlo, pues miró que a lado suyo había una lavadora… Demasiado extraño que una lavadora aparezca a medio bosque. Ignoró un momento a la niña mientras caminaba a revisar el extraño aparato. Cuando su Banette y Starmie se asomaron con ella a revisar la máquina, esta repentinamente les lanzó un Hydro Pump.

Frustrada caminó hacia atrás, empapada y todo su maquillaje se comenzó a correr. Miró con furia a la máquina y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, un Bisharp apareció de los arbustos.

-¡Usa Night Slash! –dijo Grimsley mientras saltaba de los arbustos con Thorton quien tenía un ventilador en sus manos.

-¡Ayúdalo Rotom! –Gritó Thorton mientras lanzaba el ventilador al aire-. ¡Usa Air Slash!

Así pues, salió Rotom de la lavadora y logró alejar a Starmie mientras que Bisharp alejó a Banette. Sird los miró con una expresión horrible, tenía el maquillaje corrido e incluso comenzó a gruñir. Thorton y Grimsley reaccionaron de igual forma (incluso al Factory Head se le escapó un _ugh_), ambos asqueados la miraron horrorizados a la horrenda mujer.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que me daba miedo Mars? –Le dijo Grimsley a Thorton-. Te prometo que en este momento desearía que fuera ella y no esta mujer.

Mira los miró con una gran sonrisa, pero pudo sentir que alguien la abrazaba y pudo ver a Cheryl con su Blissey. Mientras que a su lado se desarrollaba la batalla entre Sird, Thorton y el miembro de la Elite Four.

-¡Por Arceus Mira! –dijo Cheryl mientras la abrazaba-. ¡Me preocupé tanto por ti!

-¡Cheryl! ¡El Sr. Palmer! –dijo Mira asustada mientras trataba de levantarlo, ahora se encontraba el Magnate retorciéndose del dolor.

Cuando el Factory Head escuchó el nombre, se dio la vuelta distrayéndose por un segundo. Ver a su amigo así le costaba, pero sobre todo lo enojaba.

-¡Palmer! –dijo Thorton asustado cuando notó al Magnate, después miró a Sird muy enojado-. ¡Tanto miedo tenías de él que tuviste que dormirlo! ¡Qué truco tan sucio!

-¡Llegaron tarde! –dijo Sird con un tono alocado-. ¡Darkrai ya plantó sus pesadillas en él! ¡Ahora morirá en sus sueños! ¡Darkrai! ¡Usa Dark Pulse!

Mira gritó del susto cuando miró a Darkrai acercarse a ella y a Cheryl; su Alakazam saltó para defenderla, pero rápidamente la entrenadora de cabello verde se levantó y señaló al Pokemón gritando:

-¡Ahora Blissey! ¡Usa Counter!

Así pues, su Pokemón se lanzó hacia Darkrai y el golpe fue crítico. Thorton y Grimlsey quedaron impresionados, pues habían conocido a la entrenadora hace unas horas quien les pidió ayuda para cruzar el bosque. La cara de Cheryl era delicada y muy bonita, alguien quien no esperas que responda con un buen puñetazo que derribe al Pokemón de las Pesadillas.

-Es raro… -dijo medio susurrando Thorton a Grimsley impresionado-. Ella dijo que tenía miedo de ir sola y toparse con Team Galactic… ¿pero no tiene miedo de Darkrai?

-Lo sé… en verdad es extraño… -respondió el Maestro de Pokemons oscuros-. Pero como Alder nos dijo una vez: _tengan cuidado de las mujeres que se miran horrendas y terroríficas…_ en este caso esta mujer (señalando a Sird)… _pero tengan más cuidado de aquellas quienes se ven frágiles y débiles… _en este caso, la señorita Cheryl…

Sird miró una vez más a su equipo, todavía seguía débil de la batalla que había tenido con el Magnate la noche anterior. Regresó a Darkrai y a su Banette, tomó una de las extremidades de Starmie y salió volando. Grimsley trató de perseguirla, pero al ver que Thorton no lo siguió por ir a ayudar a Palmer, decidió que lidiarían con ella después.

Cheryl se encontraba en este momento poniendo una mano sobre la frente del Magnate, que se encontraba en un estado crítico debido a las pesadillas.

-No lo entiendo, con Caitlin no sucedió tan rápido… -dijo Grimsley asustado.

-Es porque Lady Caitlin tiene una mente entrenada debido a sus poderes, -dijo Thorton nervioso mientras miraba nervioso a su Pad y apareció Zeta detrás de él.

-Necesitamos un Lunar Wing, ¡rápido! –dijo Cheryl.

Pero de repente, pudieron escuchar un chillido hermoso que venía a lo lejos y se acercaba. Apareció Cresselia (quien parecía paralizada) y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, con mucha gracia y belleza, su cola comenzó a emitir un aura hermosa e inició un hermoso baile que formó una luna sobre los cinco entrenadores. Mira y Thorton tenían la misma cara, boquiabiertos de ver algo tan hermoso.

-Lunar Dance… -dijo Thorton mientras que Rotom y Zeta flotaban a su lado-, el usuario se desmalla, pero a cambio cura a todos los seres vivos a su alrededor.

Palmer se levantó y Cresselia cayó vencida al pasto. El Magnate se sentía mareado y un poco adormecido, pero pudo ver al Pokemón lunar a lo lejos y trató de levantarse. Thorton y Grimsley notaron que Palmer parecía un sonámbulo. No notó la presencia de los otros cuatro entrenadores y todo lo miraba extremadamente borroso. Sacó una Poke Ball y la lanzó con mucha debilidad hacia Cresselia.

Después de lanzarla, sin saber el resultado de su acción, cayó desmayado y los cuatro entrenadores corrieron a ayudarlo.

Monedas Recolectadas: 084

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 009

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡Jamás mataría a Darach! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos… ¡no tengo el corazón de matar a nadie la verdad! No sé si agregar descripciones de las torturas, si me pesa mirarlas en las películas imagínense lo que es para mí escribirlas (lo sé, suena ridículo pero no es mucho mi estilo… ¡si quieren ver torturas miren películas como Saw! Ahora sobran las películas con torturas jajajjaj). En otros temas, Sird es una mujer que me da miedo y quiero que su personaje transmita locura y maldad. Mira se me hace de aquellas niñas que no se pueden quedar quietas en un lugar, siempre me pareció simpático que tuviera una de sus colitas deshechas jajaja En fin:

Elisa: Yo no tengo Platinum… ¡agh que envidia, quisiera tenerlo! Pero atrapar a Pokemons legendarios es muy difícil en sí (recuerdo las frustraciones que tenía cuando jugaba Crystal y trataba de atrapar a Entei… ¡una vez usé Mean Look y terminó matando mi equipo!). Sí… Caitlin se me hace que es de aquellas de que cuando llora es triste… y si Shauntal la mira llorando comienza a llorar con ella y lo hace todavía más deprimente jajaja ¡gracias por el comentario!

Liria28: Wow, eso me gusta de los nuevos juegos, hay tantos legendarios que no se te acaban rápido… no como en Ruby y Sapharie (el cual me encanta… pero me frustra) que la historia se acaba rapidísimo y solo tienes a 6 Pokemons legendarios para atrapar, no que ahora en los demás hay más de 10 jajaja ¡Gracias por el comentario!

MS-TaKa: ¡Yo sabía que tú sabías que Darach no estaba muerto! (¿?) Y sí, pensé en qué clases de torturas harían Team Galactic y ahora que Sird es parte de la historia… rayos… era tan feo que no sé si agregar… tal vez si lo haga pero no será muy explícito jajaja Quería que Cynthia le pegara a Alder, pero pensé que si esta situación pasara en verdad, la campeona estaría muy ocupada quejándose y alejándose de la pared como para pegarle. Cuando pensé en introducir a Agatha, me la imaginé pegando bastonazos a todos (quería que sus víctimas fueran Looker principalmente). Es parte del personaje de Caitlin ser dura y rígida, pero débil y frágil a la vez… ¡otra razón por la cual adoro el concepto de la Lady! ¡Gracias como siempre por el (o en este caso, _los_ :D ) comentario(s)!

¡Todo comentario es agradecido! ¡También se agradece a esas páginas que tienen los mangas online! (Acabo de leer el nuevo capítulo de Black and White Special y ¡adoré demasiado el capítulo!)


	30. El Rescate & ¡Té de Miel! ¡KO!

_**Capítulo 30: El Rescate Y ¡Té de Miel! ¡K.O!**_

(Stark Mountain)

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –Preguntó Cynthia un poco asustada en el pequeño túnel-. Dime por favor que tienes hambre y que fue tu estómago.

-Sabes, no había pensado en eso hasta ahora, gracias Srta. Extensiones, -dijo molesto Alder mientras ponía una mano en su estómago-. Y no, no fui yo.

Darach seguía sujetándose de Druddigon y también juraría haber escuchado un ruido extraño en el túnel. Eran como tambores, pero cada golpe parecía ser un paso… Garchomp y Eelektross no se movieron por un momento al igual que los demás… al esperar un poco y no escuchar nada, decidieron seguir con su camino. Pero escucharon un rugido familiar y hubo un pequeño temblor, el cual movió un poco el túnel y comenzó a caer tierra arriba suyo.

-¡Rápido Garchomp! –Dijo Cynthia mientras cubría su cara con su mano, el cual ya se estaba ensuciando de tierra-. ¡Escarba hacia arriba! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a seguir adelante!

-Mala idea campeona, -dijo Alder quien estaba atrás suyo-, si hacemos eso nos iremos a topar con Team Galactic.

-Que así sea, -dijo Darach mientras sacaba una Premier Ball (la cual estaba atascada) y su Staraptor descansaba en su hombro-. Tengo un aliado que nos ayudará a salir de aquí… pero necesitaremos destrabar las Pokeballs.

-Charon dijo algo de una antena allá atrás, -dijo Cynthia mirando a Alder-. Destruiremos esa máquina de una vez por todas.

-Me gusta el plan… pero… ¿cómo supones ubicar el lugar exacto?

-Muy simple, -dijo Cynthia sonriendo con su Eelektross a su lado-. Con prueba y error por supuesto.

Habían estado en este túnel por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera ellos sabían que habían pasado casi todo el día bajo tierra. Esto tiempo fue más que suficiente como para que Charon arreglara la antena que enviaba las ondas electromagnéticas. Escucharon de nuevo un rugido y Darach sintió un extraño incremento en la temperatura… uno muy notable que incluso Druddigon sintió.

Miró atrás y pudo ver algo rojo brillante que se dirigía hacia ellos… era como un río rojo.

-¡Es lava! –Gritó asustado Darach-. ¡Heatran nos está siguiendo!

-¡Odio apurarte pero…! ¡Rápido Garchomp! –dijo asustada la campeona a su amado Pokemón-. ¡La lava nos alcanzará!

Así pues, Garchomp dio un rugido de furia y comenzó a escarbar a toda velocidad. Para su suerte, la lava era lenta. Pero esa lentitud podía salvarles la vida o hacer que su sufrimiento fuera más lento.

(Entrada de Stark Mountain)

Charon se encontraba contemplando la vista del volcán. Podía ver desde allí el Battle Frontier y cada una de las facultades… claro, omitiendo el Battle Hall que ahora no era nada más que unos escombros. El sol se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte, iluminando todo el lugar con un color anaranjado y creando celajes hermosos. Pero su vista estaba enfocada en una sola facultad, aquella la cual era un edificio que llegaba hasta las nubes.

-Pronto… -dijo Charon en voz baja y enojado-. Pronto tendré toda esa energía en mis manos…

Su lógica le decía que ambos campeones habían muerto, pero decidió dejar a Heatran por el volcán con las órdenes de matarlos. Miró en el cielo que un Starmie se acercaba con Sird colgando de una de sus extremidades. Se miraba herida y al bajarse de su Pokemón, le entregó a Charon la Pokeball con Darkrai.

-¿Lograste atrapar a Cresselia?

-No, -respondió Sird.

-Mujer incompetente, -dijo Charon furioso mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al área de máquinas, en donde un hombre de aspecto enclenque, cabello negro, débil y con bata blanca se acercó a él-. ¿Cuál es el estado?

-No tenemos suficiente energía, señor, -respondió el científico de forma uniforme y sin sentimientos (Sird le pareció inusual su tono de voz...).

-¿Mataste al Magnate Palmer como te ordené? –dijo Charon mirando a Sird.

-No, -volvió a responder Sird enojada.

-Maldición… -dijo Charon molesto mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba su laptop una vez más.

Sird sentía deseos de irse y abandonar Team Galactic, de la misma forma que lo hicieron Mars, Saturn y Jupiter. Charon no lo notó, pero las dos mujeres de alto comando no regresaban de su última misión y al parecer no le importaba. Pensó que la única razón que se quedaba era porque tenía los deseos enfermos de vengarse del entrenador que la venció.

_Cuando llegue la hora Palmer Jericor… te juro que sufrirás… _-pensó Sird mientras salía de Stark Mountain para entrenar.

(Eterna City, Centro Pokemón al día siguiente)

Lo primero que miró el Magnate al despertar aquella mañana fueron unos ojos rosados, trató de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que gran parte de su cuerpo seguía dormido. Toda su pierna estaba dormida y notó que estaba a su lado Thorton, Mira y Cheryl.

-¡Sr. Palmer! –Dijo Mira mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama, lastimándolo con un gran abrazo-. ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Debí haber sido más fuerte! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!

-Hey, tranquila, -dijo Palmer mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a la adorable niña-. No fue tu culpa, pero… ¿qué pasó?

Mira lo soltó y se bajó de la cama, Cheryl y Mira decidieron dejar solos a los dos Frontier Brains.

-¿Por dónde comenzar? –Dijo Thorton mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla-. Bueno, justo ayer nos encontrábamos Grim y yo investigando un edificio aquí en Eterna City, uno que solía ser de Team Galactic.

-¿Qué hacían allí? –preguntó Palmer mientras cruzaba sus brazos (aun sentado en su cama).

Thorton solo sonrió y sacó su Pad. Palmer levantó sus cejas sin impresionarse, pues sabía ya de la existencia de dicho dispositivo. Notó algo extraño en la pantalla, eran dos imágenes pixeleadas que parecían saludarlo, pero pronto el cuarto se iluminó con un BZZZT y apareció justo en frente del Magnate un Proygon-Z y Rotom.

-¡Es Rotom! –Dijo Palmer empuñando una mano-. ¡Sabía que lo habías atrapado!

-¿En serio, quién te dijo? –preguntó Thorton decepcionado, quería sorprenderlo la verdad.

-Fue Sird hace unos días… en fin, continúa…

-Bueno, escuchamos ruidos en la entrada del edificio; Grim y yo pensamos que sería gente mala-, Rotom y Zeta se acercaron a su entrenador y Thorton comenzó a acariciarlos-. En fin, resultaba ser una mujer que se miraba frágil y la reconocí como una de las entrenadoras del Battleground. Cheryl nos dijo que tenía miedo de entrar al bosque sin guardaespaldas, pues no encontraba a Mira y tenía miedo de toparse con Team Galactic. Te encontramos luchando contra Sird, pero Grim pensó que sería divertido sorprenderla con las máquinas especiales de Rotom y pusimos la lavadora a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Lavadora? –preguntó Palmer extrañado.

-Oh… cierto… ustedes no saben eso… el punto es que Rotom puede tomar el control de algunas máquinas y usarlas, en fin… vencimos a Sird quien escapó y te trajimos aquí, -Thorton sonrió (extrañando de nuevo al Magnate) y acarició a sus dos Pokemons-. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarles, ¡este ha sido un viaje increíble!

Palmer se sorprendió de cuatro cosas: el tono el cual usaba Thorton no era robótico, cuando se dirigía al miembro de la Elite Four lo llamaba _Grim_ y no _Grimsley_, no mencionó nada de números y sus expresiones faciales. Se dio cuenta que compartir este viaje y conociendo nuevos Pokemons, logró sacarlo de su burbujita de tecnología y demás. El Magnate, muy en el fondo, tenía miedo de que algún día Thorton parara como Cyrus: un hombre que prefería la compañía de las máquinas antes de la humana o Pokemons… o ambos… Pero ahora sabía que ya no necesitaba preocuparse por eso… ahora solo quedaba rescatar a Darach…

En el lobby principal del Centro Pokemón, se encontraba Grimsley en una cabina telefónica. Tomó el teléfono y marcó varios números. Al otro lado del teléfono, contestó una enfermera Joy, después de intercambiar unas palabras, apareció alguien muy familiar en la pantalla.

-¡Ahhh! –Dijo Shautnal con un grito de emoción-. ¡HOLA GRIMSLEY!

-Hola Shauntal, -dijo el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros, estando seguro que quedaría sangre de su oído en el teléfono-. Siempre es un placer escuchar tus gritos que rompen mis tímpanos…

-¡Ya extrañaba tu sarcasmo! –dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa, mientras miraba en el monitor su amigo su sonrisa emocionada-. _Separar a una familia durante pocos días podía parecer como una eternidad…_

Grimsley notó que Shautnal estaba usando altavoz, así que se separó el teléfono del oído y lo acercó a su boca, respiró profundo y gritó:

-¡CAVERNÍCOLA!

Gritó tan fuerte que Shautnal se cayó de la silla, con todo cuaderno y pluma. Grimsley no pudo evitar reírse al ver que en el monitor solo se podía observar los pies de la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas. En menos de un segundo, pudo ver a Marshal aparecer en la pantalla mientras ayudaba a Shauntal a levantarse.

-¡Por Arceus Drácula! –Dijo Marshal molesto mirando al monitor-. ¡Ya te oí!

-Sabía que estarías cerca de Shauntal, -Grimsley sonrió mientras cruzaba uno de sus brazos y daba una sonrisa pícara-. Después de todo, desde que comenzamos este viaje parecen chicles.

-Mínimo estoy pegada con alguien increíble, -dijo Shautnal quejándose-. Tu otro chicle es alguien quien no confiamos mucho.

-¿A-a qué se refieren? –Dijo Grimsley un poco nervioso mirando a la pantalla a sus dos amigos-. Ustedes saben que solo soy un alma solitaria en el mundo de la luz.

-Pero sabemos que tienes algo con alguien de la oscuridad, -dijo Marshal con una sonrisa, aprovechando lo máximo su oportunidad para molestarlo-. Recuerdo cómo estuviste con cierta persona en la apertura del Pokeathlon en Johto… te atrapamos cara de murciélago.

-S-saben qué, -dijo Grimsley mientras se negaba con la cabeza y cerraba sus ojos-. Esa no es la razón por la cual los llamé así que no se salgan del tema.

-Ahora que finalmente podemos molestarlo, decide cambiar el tema… -dijo susurrando Shauntal al oído de Marshal, irritando a Grimsley.

-El punto es… -dijo Grimsley con voz impositora-, ¿es cierto que explotó el Battle Hall? ¿Y cómo se encuentra Caitlin? ¿En dónde está el otro grandote hablando del tema?

-Bueno, primero… el Battle Hall lo explotaron, -Marshal tomó una silla y se sentó a lado de Shauntal mientras cruzaba sus brazos-. Segundo, Caitlin despertó…

-¡Hey eso es bueno! –dijo Grimsley emocionado-. ¿En dónde está?

-Bueno… -Shauntal se revolvió un poco su cabello-. Ella dejó una carta diciendo que fue con Marley y Aaron a entrenar, no sé a dónde fueron pero está bien al parecer.

-Y Alder se fue hace unos días… -dijo Marshal-. No sabemos mucho a dónde fue, pero Cynthia tampoco no está así que suponemos que están juntos y estarán bien… estoy seguro que hay algo entre ellos dos.

-Además de sarcasmo y negación, no sé que será, -dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa.

-Pero incluso los Pokemons de Darach desparecieron, -dijo Shauntal un poco preocupada-, me pregunto si se fueron con Caitlin…

Después de platicar por un rato más, Grimsley decidió dejar a sus amigos y ver si Palmer estaba bien. Se sorprendió cuando colgó el teléfono y encontró a Cheryl y a Throton siguiendo al Magnate por el Lobby del Centro Pokemón. El Magnate solo tenía puesto su pantalón caqui y su camisa blanca sin mangas, en su brazo tenía su chaqueta verde y ahora cojeaba mucho menos.

-¡P-pero Sr. Palmer! –Decía Cheryl con una voz dulce y preocupada-, necesita descansar… ¡s-su pierna!

-Mi pierna está bien, -respondió Palmer mientras se ponía su chaqueta verde-. ¿En dónde están mis Pokemons?

Apareció la enfermera Joy con una sonrisa y llevaba en su mano una bandeja. Grimsley le extrañó ver que la compañía de la enfermera Joy era un Chansey y no un Audino… luego recordó que esto era Sinnoh y no Unova… Extrañaba un poco su hogar ahora que lo pensaba.

-Sus cuatro Pokemons se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, -dijo la enfermera Joy mientras le entregaba a Palmer sus Pokeballs.

-¿Cuatro? –Dijo confundido el Magnate, contempló su nueva Pokeball y miró a Cresselia adentro, se frotó los ojos con su mano libre y volvió a ver el dispositivo-. ¡¿A qué hora atrapé a Cresselia?!

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? –dijo Thorton confundido mientras cruzabas sus brazos (Rotom y Zeta flotaban atrás de él)-. Lo atrapaste cuando Cresselia usó Lunar Dance y te salvó la vida.

-Wow, -dijo Palmer mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. En verdad esto ha sido de locos…

Después se comenzó a reír, confundiendo a Throton, Grimsley y Cheryl. Apareció entonces la pequeña Mira con una taza de té y se acercó a Palmer mientras le ofrecía la taza diciendo con una enorme sonrisa:

-Tome un poco de té de miel, es bueno.

-Gracias Mira, -dijo Palmer mientras le revolvía un poco el cabello-. Pero jamás he sido una persona de té…

-Pero… pero… -Mira puso unos ojos de víctima abandonada y miró a Palmer-. Es miel de Eterna Forest…

-Cómo decirle no a esos ojos, -dijo Palmer mientras tomaba la taza y miraba al otro Frontier Brain con una sonrisa, tomó un sorbo y dio un bostezo-. Está delicioso… pero… ¿por qué… tengo… tanto…?

De repente, cayó dormido y aplastó a Thorton en el camino con tal fuerza que ambos pararon en el suelo. Todos reaccionaron asustados mientras que Cheryl, Grimsley y la enfermera Joy trataban de cargar a Palmer. Chansey estaba parada a lado asustada al igual que Mira.

-¡Mira! ¿¡Qué le pusiste al té!? –preguntó enojada Cheryl.

-¡A-azúcar, miel y té! –dijo Mira asustada-. ¡L-lo preparé en la cocina atrás de donde trabaja la enfermera Joy!

-Un momento, -dijo la enfermera Joy-. Mira, ¿el bote del azúcar tenía tapadera azul o rosada?

-Azul… ¿por qué?

-Oh… eso no era azúcar, -dijo la enfermera Joy riéndose cuando acostaron al Magante en el sillón del Lobby, atrayendo varias miradas de entrenadores-. Es el somnífero que uso para tratar algunos Pokemons… el de la tapadera rosada era azúcar…

-Poner el azúcar a lado del somnífero no puede ser de las mejores ideas en un hospital, enfermera Joy -dijo Grimsley cruzando sus brazos.

-N-no s-siento mi-is manos… -se quejó Throton que seguía en el suelo adolorido.

Cuando miraron a Thorton parecía una araña que recién había sido aplastada: sus brazos y piernas dobladas de una forma extraña. Rotom y Zeta se pararon cada uno en un lado, mientras se reían de su aplastado entrenador.

(Stark Mountain)

Después de estar tantas horas en un hoyo, es evidente que cualquiera sienta un poco de claustrofobia. Cynthia sentía como si en cualquier momento, las paredes comenzarían a cerrarse al igual que Darach. Alder tenía más miedo de quemarse vivo antes de ser aplastado (irónico siendo un entrenador de un Volcarona) .Por suerte habían dejado a la lava muy atrás en estos momentos, pues era tan lenta que solo tuvieron que acelerar el paso.

Garchomp rugió y finalmente pudieron ver una luz afuera del túnel. Ambos campeones, Eelektross y el Druddigon con Darach en su lomo, salieron felices pensando que finalmente respirarían un poco de aire fresco… es una lástima que estuvieran mal.

Se encontraban en una parte de la cueva que era iluminada por reflectores y pudieron ver una enorme antena frente a ellos. Para su mala suerte, había varios secuaces y al verlos se quedaron paralizados.

-Esto no podría empeorar… -dijo Alder un poco molesto buscando consuelo.

Pero justo detrás de ellos, escucharon una extraña explosión y pudieron ver que del agujero en donde estuvieron por varias horas, comenzó a salir lava. Los secuaces de Team Galactic sacaron varios Grimers, Drowzees, Zubats, etc. y salió Heatran del agujero. Darach rápidamente se bajó de su Druddigon y ambos campeones lo sostuvieron para que no se cayera.

-¡Tenías que decir eso! –Dijo Cynthia furiosa al campeón mientras sostenía al Valet-. ¡Eelektross…! ¡Agh! ¡No sé sus ataques!

-Sus ataques son: Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Crunch y Wild Charge, -Alder señaló a Heatran y gritó-. ¡Druddigon! ¡Usa Superpower!

El Pokemón dragón se lanzó contra Heatran y logró alejarlo. Cynthia pensó que ella se podría encargar de los secuaces y Darach envió a su Staraptor para ayudar también.

-¡Vamos Eelektross usa Wild Charge! ¡Garchomp, Dragon Pulse! –dijo Cynthia mientras señalaba a los Zubats y sus dos Pokemons los noqueaba.

-¡Staraptor, usa Aerial Ace! –así pues, el Pokemón del Valet logró noquear a varios Drowzees.

El Valet observó bien la situación y pensó que si seguían así, eventualmente se quedarían sin Pokemons capaces de luchar. Contempló una vez más su Premier Ball y dijo mientras miraba a ambos campeones:

-¡Sr. Alder, Srta. Cynthia! ¡Debemos destruir esa antena!

Ambos campeones se vieron mutuamente y compartieron una sonrisa. Alder miró a la campeona y gritó:

-¡Hey Cynthia! ¡_¿Qué si _todos nuestros Pokemons son inmunes a las ataques tipo tierra?!

Por un momento, la campeona no le entendió y pensó que era otro plan improvisado del campeón. Pero después miró a Heatran y extrañamente, entendió.

-¡Garchomp, usa Earthquake!

Aunque el Pokemón dudara por un momento, decidió confiar en su nueva entrenadora y cuando se lanzó a atacar al Pokemón legendario, pisó el suelo con fuerza y todo tembló fuertemente (lastimando a Heatran). Druddigon se elevó un poco al igual que Staraptor para no resultar lastimado y la campeona se impresionó de ver que el ataque no afectó a Eelektross.

-¡Su habilidad es Levitate! –dijo emocionada Cynthia.

Con el terremoto, la antena comenzó a moverse aflojándose de todas las mejoras y refuerzos que había puesto Charon en ella. Alder señaló a la antena y gritó:

-¡Ahora Druddigon! ¡Usa Night Slash!

-¡Staraptor! ¡Ayúdalo con Aerial Ace!

Así pues, el Pokemón dragón se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el ataque junto al ave del Valet. Lograron botar la antena y cuando Darach trató de agrandar su Premier Ball, esta automáticamente se abrió.

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver eran puras llamas en todo su alrededor. Tantas que noquearon a todos los Pokemons de los secuaces e incluso Heatran resultó gravemente herido. Por suerte, los Pokemons de los entrenadores salieron ilesos.

-¡Eso fue Eruption! –dijo sorprendido Alder, pensando en cuál Pokemón Darach había ocultado en ese Premier Ball.

Charon y Sird se encontraban analizando unas estrategias con el mismo científico un poco más arriba de donde la batalla se estaba desarrollando. Cuando escucharon la explosión, se asustaron y Charon decidió ir para investigar. Pero Sird se escabulló y se fue a esconder a las afueras de Stark Mountain, sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Se presentó ante ellos, rodeado de llamas y con gran majestuosidad, un Entei que rugió fuertemente. Darach sonrió y ambos campeones quedaron con las bocas abiertas del asombro.

-Finalmente Entei… -dijo Darach sonriendo-, nuestra primera batalla juntos…

Entei rugió y saltó frente al Valet, listo para recibir órdenes. Pudieron ver que pronto el lugar había sido invadido por más secuaces y Charon entre ellos, miró asustado al Pokemón del Volcán.

-¡¿Cómo?! –gritó Charon viendo a Entei.

-¡Te diré cómo! –Gritó Darach mientras se soltaba de ambos campeones y se paraba por su cuenta-. ¡Con determinación y voluntad! ¡Vamos Entei, usa Fire Blast!

-¡Volcarona! –gritó Alder mientras sacaba su Pokeball destrabada-. ¡Ayúdalo con Heat Wave!

El ataque de Volcarona fue poderoso, pero el ataque de Entei fue tan fuerte que salió disparado Heatran y chocó bruscamente con la pared.

-¡Ya verán malditos! –gritó furioso Charon mientras miraba a otros secuaces-. ¡Comiencen a evacuar! ¡Incluyendo nuestro pase al Battle Frontier!

-¿Pase? –dijo Cynthia levantando una ceja.

-¡Heatran! ¡Usa Magma Storm!

-¡Esquívalo Volcarona! –gritó Alder, pero Darach no le comandó nada a su Pokemón.

Recibió las llamas de Heatran Entei, pero algo sumamente extraño sucedió. Debido a ser llamas legendarias provenientes del Pokemón Heatran, estas se decía que eran imposibles de apagar. Pero las que estaban en este momento rodeando a Entei, desaparecieron en unos segundos.

-¡¿P-pero qué!? –gritó asustado Charon.

-Dos palabras, -dijo Darach mientras ponía una mano frente a su cara y después la movía dramáticamente-. Flash Fire… Las ataques tipo fuego no le hará efecto… ¡Usa ahora Overheat!

El ataque fue crítico, tan crítico que Heatran por primera vez cayó vencido frente a su entrenador. Charon miró asustado y frustrado a Darach, no podía creer que seguía con vida después de todo…

El Pokemón volcán rugió, pero esta vez fue un rugido diferente. Darach miró un poco intimidado al lugar y recordó que esto era un volcán después de todo.

-¡Sr. Alder! ¡Srta. Cynthia! –Gritó Darach mientras regresaba a su Staraptor a su Pokeball y Entei saltaba frente a él-. ¡Hay que salir!

Los campeones no dudaron en obedecerle y regresaron a todos sus Pokemons. Darach se subió sobre Entei y el Pokemón corrió hacia ambos campeones y los subió sobre su lomo. Charon los miró furioso y el científico de cabello negro apareció gritando:

-¡Erupción!

Entei rugió una vez más y comenzó a salir lava por las paredes de la cueva, destruyendo por completo el extraño laboratorio que tenían allí adentro. Cynthia se encontraba detrás de Darach y sostuvo fuertemente el cabello de Entei para no caerse. Se podía ver lo poderoso que era el Pokemón Volcán, pues llevaba cargado a tres personas y los secuaces de Team Galactic comenzaron a evacuar cuando notaron la lava salir por las paredes.

-¡Vamos Entei! –gritó Darach determinado.

Rugió una última vez y comenzó a saltar entre rocas descubiertas que flotaban en el nuevo río de lava. Saltaba rápido, con facilidad y sin mencionar majestuosamente. Pero cuando lograron salir de la cueva, notaron que Darkrai apareció de la oscuridad con intenciones de atacarlos. Estaban en la entrada rocosa de Stark Mountain y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Darkrai estaba a varios metros de los tres entrenadores quienes montaban a Entei, pero el Valet no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

-¡No esta vez! –gritó Darach enojado-. ¡Usa Fire Fang!

Alder y Cynthia se vieron obligados de sostenerse más fuerte todavía cuando Entei saltó tan alto, que llegó con Darkrai y lo mordió con sus colmillos de fuego. Darkrai desapareció entre la oscuridad de la noche y cuando corrían entre la densa vegetación, pudieron ver a lo lejos Stark Mountain en erupción. Pudieron ver varios helicópteros salir del volcán y supusieron que eran los miembros de Team Galactic.

-¡Increíble! –Dijo Cynthia fascinada por el Pokemón legendario-. ¡Es cierto que cuando Entei ruge, un volcán hace erupción!

Pero Entei se detuvo y un Starmie trató de pegarle con un Hydro Pump. Por suerte, el Pokemón Volcán había detectado el peligro antes y lo esquivó. Rugió con furia y apareció Sird con un Persian y Starmie a su lado, se miraba enojada y gritó:

-¡No crean que se irán tan fácilmente!

-¡Entei! –Gritó Darach mientras que se bajaba y ambos campeones imitaron su acción-. ¡Usa Solar Beam!

Aunque fuera de noche, el Pokemón volcán logró disparar su ataque y noqueó a Starmie. El Persian de Sird trató de atacarlo por detrás, pero un Gallade apareció entre la vegetación y usó Close Combat, noqueando a Persian.

-¡Gallade! –dijo Darach con una sonrisa mientras abría sus brazos.

El Pokemón psíquico se lanzó a abrazar a su entrenador y pudieron ver ambos campeones que en poco tiempo, Sird fue rodeada por un Empoleon y un Houndoom. Al ver que no tenía oportunidad, Sird sacó un Max Revive y se lo dio a Starmie rápidamente mientras huían.

Sird voló hacia uno de los helicópteros y casualmente fue a parar en donde estaba el científico sospechoso y Charon. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y contempló el volcán en erupción.

-¿Ahora qué? –dijo Charon molesto.

-Pues… -dijo Sird con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el Battle Frontier-. Necesitaremos una nueva ubicación…

-Cierto… -dijo Charon malignamente mientras se le escapaba una pequeña risa-. Tenemos lo necesario para cumplir la última etapa del plan… ¿lograron extraer los fósiles?

-Así es, -dijo el científico-. Logramos sacarlos del lugar antes de que el laboratorio explotara… también a nuestro pase del Battle Frontier….

-Excelente… -Charon se comenzó a reír de una forma frenética mientras los helicópteros desaparecían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Los dos campeones contemplaron los helicópteros, después vieron el volcán que seguía en erupción y Entei se paró una vez más frente a ellos asombrándolos con su majestuosidad. Rugió de nuevo y la erupción se detuvo…

-Es hora de irnos, -dijo Alder sonriendo notando que habían cumplido su misión.

Los Pokemons del Valet se encontraban saludándolo felizmente, parecía como si no lo hubieran visto en meses. Cynthia y Alder se sonrieron mutuamente cuando notaron a lo lejos que la luna ya estaba cerca de esconderse en el horizonte…fue una noche larga pero que definitivamente, valió la pena vivirlo.

Monedas Recolectadas: 085

Facultades vencidas: 04

Días Restantes: 007

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Saben, pasó algo simpático mientras escribía. ¿Saben del corrector de Word de gramática? Bueno, cuando ponía a Charon, siempre marcaba el error si ponía un _él _refiriéndome a Charon (según el corrector, debería de ser _ella_ y no _él_). Así que ahora sé que el Corrector de Word considera Charon una mujer jajaja. ¡Bienvenido a la Acción Darach! Es bueno ver que ya todo salió bien… nah, ni que fuera así de fácil vencer a un grupo maligno de extraños individuos que se visten como astronautas. Tengo algo que decir en general:

WOW, gracias a todos por compartir sus reviews (tengo 7 en el capítulo anterior… ¡Yeah!) ¡En verdad gracias chicos! ¡Recuerden jamás echarle somnífero a su té! ¡También ponerle letreros a sus recipientes! Una vez confundí el polvo de leche con azúcar… sí… mi muffin no supo tan rico con polvo de leche jajaja En fin:

Elisa: La razón por la cual actualicé tan rápido fue porque originalmente era un solo capítulo, pero cuando lo miré me resultó demasiado largo para mi gusto así que lo dividí y agregué algunas partes. Y lo del manga… yo los leo en inglés jaja siempre he tenido todo lo de Pokemón en inglés (gracias a los juegos, me iba de maravilla en la clase de inglés). Pero aun así, ¡gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Liria28: No sé por qué leí Laira en jugar de Liria jaja El personaje de Grimsley lo veo como elemento de comedia y la actualización rápida, bueno además de que estos dos capítulos originalmente eran uno, también hay ratos que me llega la inspiración como un golpe en la cara (literalmente, una vez me inspire cuando recibí un pelotazo en la cara jaja) ¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Iris Dragn 21: Espero que mi historia logre que te olvides de los problemas por un momento Los legendarios son tantos pero me gusta que sea así, ya que me dan más historia y más horas de juego jajaa. ¡Gracias por el comentario y apoyo!

Asdfghjkl: Hola :D ¿En serio Sird es tu segunda villana favorita? Wow, me imagino que deberás disfrutar el rol que toma en esta historia… ¡genial! Yo prefiero el miedo psicológico que el gráfico, ya que el gráfico solo necesito ver algo lindo y se me olvida la imagen pero el psicológico… se queda ahí… °-° ¿Jupiter? _Jeje_ ¡Yo también detesto eso! Me refiero, que no tengan acción, bueno eso no importa… ¡pero que no pongan que es de acción cuando no la hay! Jajaja Esa fue una de las razones por la cual comencé este fic, al aburrirme de esperar encontrar un fic de Caitlin decente, largo y duradero (típicamente los decentes son One-Shots, los largos no mencionan a Darach y hay otros que tienen tantas faltas ortográficas que me estreso… lo siento soy algo exigente con gramática y ortografía cuando leo jaja) En fin, como siempre ¡gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! :D

Campeona Iris: ¡Bienvenida a Fan Fiction! Esta página te asegura historias de cualquier tema que se te ocurra (en serio, hay de todo aquí jajaja es genial). En fin, gracias por el cumplido (ya escribiré con capa algún día… nah jajaj) Con tu propuesta… lee el capítulo 24, solo eso te diré por ahora ajaja En fin, bienvenida otra vez y gracias por el comentario.

Steven Uxie: ¡GRACIAS! En serio jajaj gracias por el pequeño pero significativo cumplido. Trato de hacerlo todas las semanas y espero que disfrutes el fic.

MS-TaKa: Bueno, más adelante mencionaré algo de Sird y sus actos… para nada pacíficos jaja (pero no esperes descripciones tipo Silent Hill… eso me dejó traumatizada la primera vez que lo jugué..) Sí, Palmer ha sufrido mucho por las razones que tú dices… también porque no es nada fino o cuidadoso con sus heridas vjajjaja Y Mira… ¡la adoro! Me encanta su personaje jajaa Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido (lo escribiré Yoda-Style también): Agradecido siempre será todo comentario…


	31. El Silencio Antes de la Tormenta

_Notas rápidas: Ok, este capítulo no tiene mucha acción (solo miren el nombre del capítulo pues jajaja), pero sí tiene cosas significativas que estoy segura les gustará… además es larguísimo así que ¡disfruten!_

_**Capítulo 31: El Silencio Antes de la Tormenta**_

(Hospital, Battle Frontier)

Todo comienza con una mañana en el hospital del Battle Frontier. La recepcionista llevaba una vida normal, pero desde este caos todos comenzaron a actuar de una forma más dramática. Ahora los doctores sentían que tenían demasiado trabajo (cuando estuvieron quejándose por meses que no tenían suficiente) y muchos reporteros deseaban hablar con quien pudieran para sacar alguna noticia. Se podrán imaginar, esta clase de vida era estresante hasta cierto punto. La recepcionista se encontraba revisando el periódico cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse automáticamente.

-Cuarto para tres por favor, -dijo una voz masculina y ronca.

Un poco irritada, quitó la vista de su periódico para gritar del susto. Frente a ella se encontraba la campeona de Sinnoh, el campeón de Unova y el Frontier Brain desaparecido. Ambos campeones cargaban al Valet quien ya estaba completamente desmallado entre los brazos de los dos entrenadores. Al instante, fueron atendidos por el personal médico. Cynthia tenía su cara llena de tierra, pero lo preocupante era ver que tenía un poco de sangre por todo su cuerpo de múltiples cortaduras y golpes. Alder se encontraba en estado preocupante, pero Darach… estaba en un estado crítico.

Los primeros en enterarse del regreso del trío fueron Shauntal y Marshal, no dudaron en correr para saber el estado de sus amigos. Cuando se encontraban en la sala de espera, Lucian, Volkner y Flint aparecieron también.

-¿En serio encontraron el cadáver del mayordomo? –dijo Flint asustado.

-Encontraron su cadáver vivo, -respondió sarcásticamente Lucian.

-¡Wow! –dijo Flint dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás-. ¡Eso lo haría un entrenador zombi! O mejor dicho: ¡un Frontier Brain Zombi!

-Estaba siendo sarcástico, -dijo Volkner mientras se pegaba fuertemente en la frente con su mano.

Marshal y Shauntal no pudieron evitar sonreír. Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando apareció un doctor con una cara tan horrorizada, que incluso asustó a los cinco entrenadores.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Cómo se encuentran? –dijo Shauntal asustada-. _Preocupada por los tres entrenadores, pero uno parecía haber vivido el infierno más que los otros…_

Marshal pensó que eso no contaría, pero recordó que Alder estaba entre ellos tres y pasó una moneda al otro bolsillo.

-Bueno… -dijo el doctor que traía consigo una pequeña tabla en donde seguramente tomaban notas-. Ambos campeones tienen heridas, pero no son graves si eso les preocupa. Pero… el Sr. Kokuran… ahora lo estamos llevando a la sala de operaciones…

-¿Tan mal? –preguntó Volkner.

-Tiene quemaduras, varias costillas rotas, moretones, cortadas profundas, quemaduras pero inducidas con electricidad… -dijo el doctor, notando la cara asustada de los cinco entrenadores-. Ustedes digan algún golpe y seguramente lo tiene… no entiendo cómo puede seguir con vida…

-¿P-pero se pondrá bien? –preguntó Marshal un poco asustado.

-Si el hombre sobrevivió a esas obvias torturas… yo pienso que la recuperación será rápida.

-Alguien debe de avisarle a Caitlin, -dijo Shauntal mientras corría a las cabinas telefónicas, después paró a medio camino y corrió hacia Lucian y Flint-. ¿Saben el número de Aaron?

(Ruta 224)

El sol se encontraba en lo más alto marcando el medio día, pero en el pacífico y hermoso lugar se encontraban ambos miembros de la Elite Four batallando. Caitlin había actuado un poco deprimida, pero al día siguiente decidió no regresar al Battle Frontier hasta sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar. Se encontraban practicando algo que era completamente nuevo para Aaron: batallas triples.

-¡Bronzong! ¡Usa Charge Beam contra Vespiquen! ¡Metagross! ¡Usa Earthquake contra Scizor! ¡Y Sigilyph! ¡Usa Ice Beam contra Drapion!

Para Aaron esto parecía una batalla desorganizada y de locos, pues se confundía fácilmente quién tenía que pegarle a quién. La Lady parecía tener ventaja sobre él y antes de que pudiera comandar algo, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Antes de que Metagross saltara para terminar con la batalla, Aaron tranquilamente se paró frente al Pokemón metal y contestó su teléfono. Marley y Catilin casi les da un paro cardiaco y tuvo suerte el muchacho de que Sigilyph dirigiera su Ice Beam a Metagross para que no lo aplastara con la ayuda de Bronzong usando Charge Beam.

-¡Aaron! –Gritó Marley enojada mientras abrazaba a Shaymin-. ¡Eso no se ha-!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Aaron asustado en el teléfono, escucharon varios gritos en el teléfono que sonaban joviales (por alguna razón Caitlin pensó en Shauntal)-. ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡AHORA LE DIRÉ!

Colgó y antes de que ambas señoritas comenzaran a regañarlo, cargó a Caitlin y la subió sobre su Metagross quien se encontraba medio atontado de los golpes. Miró al Pokemón psíquico y gritó:

-¡VUELA AL BATTLE FRONTIER AHORA!

-¿Aaro-Aaron? –Dijo un poco asustada la Lady mientras se acomodaba en su Pokemón psíquico-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Encontraron a Darach! –gritó Aaron.

Pasaron tres segundos y Metagross comenzó a volar hacia el Battle Frontier con sus poderes psíquicos a toda velocidad. Bronzong y Sigilyph siguieron a su entrenadora y ella decidió regresarlos. Aaron tomó a Marley de la muñeca y la subió sobre Vespiquen, después regresó a sus otros dos Pokemons mientras sacaba a su Yanmega.

-¡Vamos! –dijo Aaron con una enorme sonrisa mientras los dos Pokemons volaban y seguían a la Lady.

Caitlin estaba con una enorme sonrisa, ¡estaba vivo! Sacó de su bolsillo su reloj dorado, el cual ahora ya estaba limpio y lo contempló con una sonrisa. Pudo ver entonces que a su lado comenzó a volar Aaron y Marley, se comenzó a reír mientras gritaba:

-¡Está con vida!

-¡Te lo dije! –gritó Aaron felizmente a su lado, mientras comenzaba a repetir medio cantado: - ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!

Incluso Marley sonrió y se comenzó a reír. Volaban entre las nubes, las cuales estaban cubriendo ligeramente el cielo azul de invierno en Sinnoh. Los tres entrenadores se reían con una felicidad tan hermosa que la Lady guardaría este momento entre sus memorias más preciadas… pero el momento que deseaba vivir desesperadamente se encontraba esperándola en el Battle Frontier.

-¿Una carrera? –dijo Marley con una sonrisa retadora y Shaymin se acurrucaba felizmente en sus brazos.

-Hey, hey, hey, -dijo Aaron desde su Yanmega-. Estás sobre un Pokemón que YO entrené, así que solo puedes esperar velocidad máxima de esta chiquitita.

Caitlin se comenzó a reír y acarició a su Metagross, que con un rugido feliz aceleró su velocidad. Los otros dos entrenadores también comenzaron a acelerar en una carrera para llegar al Battle Frontier. Pero debido al lugar en donde se encontraban, llegarían hasta la noche.

(Hospital del Battle Frontier, esa misma noche)

Shauntal trató de comunicarse con los demás Frontier Brains, pero no pudo ya que Argenta seguía sin regresar al Centro Pokemón y para su mala suerte, una tormenta eléctrica en Iron Island que acababa de pasar arruinó varias antenas alrededor de Sinnoh. Shauntal no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado en Iron Island y en dónde se encontraba Argenta… pero pronto pudieron escuchar unos pasos acelerados por los corredores del hospital.

-¡CAITLIN! –gritó Shauntal casi dejando sordo a Marshal quien estaba a su lado.

Ambas entrenadoras corrieron para saludarse con un enorme y cálido abrazo. Se habían extrañado y la última vez que Shauntal la miró fue cuando estaba en coma. Caitlin se le salió una lágrima y se sintió culpable de haberse ido sin decir nada.

-¡Perdón Shauntal! –dijo Caitlin tratando de no llorar-. Perdón por no haberme despedido.

-¡No te disculpes! –Dijo Shauntal mientras rompía el abrazo y miraba a su amiga-. Entiendo perfectamente tu decisión y créeme que no estoy enojada… ¡Marshal tampoco lo está!

Caitlin sonrió cuando miró al Maestro de Pokemons Pelea aparecer y no dudó en abrazarlo a él y a Shauntal otra vez. Pero rápidamente rompió el abrazo y dijo emocionada mientras sujetaba ambas manos:

-¿Y Darach?

-Bueno… -dijo Marshal mientras miraba atrás a la puerta que daba a Cuidados Intensivos-. Él, Alder y Cynthia se encuentran en Cuidados Intensivos… Los doctores dicen que seguramente no despertará hasta dentro de uno o dos días… en verdad luchó por sobrevivir Darach.

-¡Y estoy segura que fue por ti! –dijo Shauntal emocionada mientras agitaba el brazo de su amiga.

Caitlin sonrió, pero luego pensó en qué tan mal estaría su amado como para encontrarse en Cuidados Intensivos. Caminó hacia dicho pasillo y cuando le indicaron en dónde se encontraba Darach, no dudó en ir a verlo.

Fue horrible para ella, verlo en este estado. Estaba Darach durmiendo pacíficamente, pero tenía vendajes, moretones, raspones y Arceus sabrá que más en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba reconocerlo con todo el cabello despeinado y sin sus lentes, jamás en su vida lo había visto durmiendo. Tomó una silla a su lado y acarició un poco su mano, en verdad estaba helada y Caitlin no dudó en tomarla con ambas manos esperando a calentarla un poco.

-Resiste Darach, -dijo Caitlin mientras besaba su mano y la dejaba en la cama otra vez, caminó hacia el castillo y decidió traer algo que estaba segura que ayudaría al Valet.

(Dos días después, Eterna City)

En el Centro Pokemón se encontraban varios entrenadores asustados. Pues una enorme tormenta azotó el lugar y muchos se vieron obligados a tomar asilo en el dicho edificio. Thorton y Grimsley no les gustaba mucho la situación, había demasiadas personas para su gusto y varios eran niños… lo cual no ayuda que estuvieran gritando cada vez que cayera un rayo. Se encontraban en el comedor, Thorton tomando té y Grimsley café (le daba desconfianza tomar té por razones obvias).

-No puedo creer que Palmer siga durmiendo, -dijo Thorton mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a Grimsley que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bueno, me imagino que esto de la casería de Cresselia no lo dejó descansar mucho, -tenía entre sus manos unas cartas y las movía ágilmente-. Eso o tal vez Mira lo drogó de más.

Habían dos razones por la cuales no regresaban al Battle Frontier: primero, porque Palmer seguía sin levantarse y segundo, la famosa tormenta eléctrica en Iron Island puso en alerta a todos los entrenadores prohibiendo volar en los cielos hasta que se determinara que sería seguro otra vez.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Grimsley mientras dejaba las cartas a un lado y tomaba un poco de café-. ¿Qué harás con las máquinas de Rotom? Me refiero, no te puedes llevar todas…

-Por ahora no, -dijo Thorton mientras contemplaba su Pad con ambos Pokemons-. Pero primero me llevaré el microondas y después iré de a poco trayendo cada máquina al Battle Factory.

Escucharon un trueno que los asustó por un momento, la luz se fue y los entrenadores (la gran mayoría niños) comenzaron a gritar. Grimsley sintió ganas de gritar algo fuera de lugar como: _¡No me mates!_ O _¡Déjame vivir!_ Para asustarlos más… pensó que sería divertido, pero la curiosidad que sentía por la tormenta eléctrica no lo dejó.

-¿Pero qué demonios estará pasando allí? –dijo Grimsley con curiosidad.

(Iron Island)

Las tormentas eléctricas seguían azotando a la región Sinnoh. Pero en Iron Island, había dos mujeres bajo la tormenta eléctrica quienes no parecían asustarse o preocuparse del clima.

-¡MAL! –Gritó Agatha furiosa mientras somataba su bastón en el suelo frío y metálico de la isla-. ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡Lo que acabas de usar fue Thunder! ¡No Zap Cannon!

Dahlia suspiró agotada, seguía tratando desde hace días aprender dicha ataque para la última batalla. Pero también Bertha le recomendó entrenar con Zapdos para crear un vínculo entre la entrenadora y su ave… pero todo salía mal desde entonces.

Mientras trataban de aprender Zap Cannon, ocasionaban muchas tormentas eléctricas y sin saberlo, arruinaron varias antenas de comunicación. Mientras que Agatha y Dahlia se encontraban en la tormenta practicando, Bertha se encontraba en la pequeña casa de Byron preparando un poco de chocolate caliente.

-El Sr. Byron fue muy amable con prestarnos su pequeña casa, -dijo Bertha con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina e ignoraba todos los truenos de la tormenta eléctrica, sabiendo que no era un peligro sino Dahlia entrenando con su hermana.

Looker se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, con varios folder y analizando varias fotografías. Riley se encontraba en una pequeña sala sentado en el suelo meditando con su Lucario. La dulce ancianita se acercó a Looker y le dejó la taza a un lado y después fue con Riley a dejarle la taza en la pequeña mesa de la sala.

-¿Qué le preocupa, Oficial Looker? –Preguntó Riley mientras seguía con su meditación-. Es muy difícil concentrarse si emite esas emociones… veo preocupación… curiosidad… pero sobretodo preocupación…

-Lo lamento, -dijo Looker mientras comparaba dos fotografías y Bertha se acercaba curiosamente-. Pero al ingresar al sistema de Team Galactic, encontré a alguien quien me preocupa…

-Dudley… -leyó cuidadosamente Bertha en la primera foto que tenía Looker en la mano con el emblema de Team Galactic, se rió un poco por el nombre-. No es un nombre muy amenazante diría yo.

El hombre de la foto se miraba pequeño, débil, con cabello negro y con unos lentes tan grandes que cubría por completo sus ojos. Su cabello brillaba tanto que parecía como si usara grasa de Wailmer para peinarse. Se miraba patético la verdad…

-Deje eso a un lado, Sra. Bertha, -dijo Looker mientras sacaba otra foto, pero esta tenía un diferente emblema.

-Nathan, -dijo Bertha con curiosidad, notando que ambas imágenes parecían tener a la misma persona-. O son gemelos o es la misma persona.

-Eso me temo, -dijo Looker mientras seguía registrando entre sus expedientes-. Este hombre parece enclenque y todo, pero es muy conocido por sus delitos anteriores en otras regiones…

Le entregó un expediente a Bertha y Riley apareció atrás de ella curioso de leer el papel. Básicamente era una lista de delitos; entre ellos estaba experimentación genética, tortura de Pokemons (con la excusa de que era por la ciencia) y robo de fondos universitarios para dichos experimentos.

-¿Piensas que Nathan y Dudley sea la misma persona? –preguntó Riley mientras le regresaba el documento.

-Espero que sea así… -Looker tenía un fuerte sentimiento de justicia y si algo detestaba era la experimentación con seres vivos (sobre todo los Pokemons, quienes jamás se involucraban voluntariamente)-. Ya que este hombre merece ir ante la justicia…

(Al día siguiente, Hospital del Battle Frontier)

En un cuarto en Cuidados Intensivos, se encontraba la campeona de Sinnoh durmiendo. Pero comenzó a despertarse y al levantarse, pudo ver a sus compañeros de la Elite Four; estaba Flint dormido en el suelo (¿?), Lucian sentado en el sillón leyendo y Aaron sentado en una silla a lado de la campeona.

-¡Hola Cynthi! –dijo Aaron con una sonrisa-. ¡Bienvenida!

-¿Cuánto dormí? –preguntó Cynthia, ya que cuando se levantó sintió un enorme peso en su cabeza.

-Varios días, campeona.

Al darse la vuelta pudieron ver al campeón de Unova entrar al cuarto. Caminaba de una forma perezosa, tenía los ojos hinchados e incluso su cabello estaba despeinado (¿cómo es eso posible teniendo el cabello siempre despeinado?). Sin darse cuenta, se tropezó con la pierna de Flint y cayó al suelo. Cynthia se le escapó una pequeña risa mientras que los dos miembros de la Elite Four ayudaban al campeón a levantarse del suelo.

-¿Cómo puede seguir dormido? –preguntó Alder impresionado notando a Flint que seguía roncando en el suelo.

-Tiene un sueño muy pesado, -dijo Lucian mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos-. Digamos que ni siquiera mis enciclopedias pueden levantarlo cuando se los lanzo.

-Eso es raro, -dijo Alder mientras cruzaba sus brazos y bostezaba otra vez-. En fin, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Sí, así es, -dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa pensando en el buen golpetazo del campeón contra el suelo.

-Excelente, -Alder sonrió-, Caitlin ya despertó.

-¿¡En serio?! –dijo Cynthia mientras se levantaba de la cama y se daba cuenta que estaba en piyamas (era de manga larga y de color celeste), miró a sus compañeros un poco extrañada-. Por favor, díganme que yo me cambié la ropa antes de dormirme.

-Tranquila, -dijo Aaron mientras se reía-, fueron las enfermeras.

-Bueno no importa, -dijo Cynthia quien no le daba gracia pensar que alguien le cambiaba la ropa mientras estaba dormida-, ¿en dónde está Caitlin?

-¿En serio preguntas? –dijo Alder mientras salía con la campeona de su habitación en el hospital.

Cynthia se pegó en la frente avergonzada,_ obviamente_ estaría en el cuarto de Darach esperando a que se despertara. Ambos campeones se sentían muy cansados y les extrañó después de haber dormido tanto tiempo. Alder traía puesto sus pantalones blancos y su camisa negra de manga larga, omitió ponerse el poncho ya que lo estaban lavando.

Entraron al cuarto del Valet en Cuidados Intensivos para encontrar a la Lady sentada al lado de su cama mientras acariciaba la mano de su amado. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la Lady los miró y al instante se lanzó contra ellos para abrazarlos a ambos.

-¡Los extrañé tanto! –dijo Caitlin mientras era abrazada por ambos campeones.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que te extrañamos nosotros? –dijo Alder mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias… -suspiró Caitlin confundiendo a los campeones-. A los dos… en verdad gracias…

-¿Por qué nos agradeces, cariño? –preguntó Cynthia un poco confundida.

-Por todo, -dijo Caitlin mientras se separaba-, ustedes rescataron a Darach, me ayudaron con mis poderes, jamás se rindieron y muchas otras cosas que han hecho por mí… no sé qué decir…

-¿A nosotros? Nada, -Alder miró a Darach que seguía durmiendo-, pero a él… creo que tienes que decirle mucho cuando despierte… Por cierto, dale esto cuando puedas…

Las mejillas de Caitlin se sonrojaron un poco y después miró lo que el campeón le había entregado, era el Pin plateado de Darach. Miró una vez más al Valet y pensó que se miraba tan pacífico mientras dormía… aunque no se acostumbraba de verlo sin anteojos. Ambos campeones decidieron dejarla sola y mientras caminaban de regreso al cuarto de Cynthia, la campeona suspiró y dijo mientras miraba para atrás:

-En verdad ya creció…

-Sí… -Alder sintió un extraño sentimiento de felicidad y tristeza.

El teléfono de Cynthia comenzó a sonar y atendió:

-¿Abue? –Dijo la campeona sorprendida-, ¿Qué quieres que Alder y yo qué?

(A la mañana siguiente)

_No podía ver nada… nada en absoluto… solamente la fábrica de la bolsa de seda que tenía en su cara que lo agobiaba y no lo dejaba respirar bien. Sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho._

_-¿Te crees valiente? –escuchó la voz de Sird que le hablaba._

_Sus manos estaban arriba de su cabeza, suponía que estaban atadas porque no podía moverlas._

_-¿Cómo ingresan al Battle Tower? ¿Tienen algún código? ¿Alguna tarjeta? –sintió otra vez dolor, era intenso y filoso… supuso que era un cuchillo._

_-Sird, es suficiente, -reconoció la voz de Jupiter._

_-Sangre… -escuchó otra voz asustada en el fondo, supuso que era Mars-, jamás había visto tanta sangre…_

_-Tienen razón, -la voz de Sird ocasionaba que el Valet temblara del miedo, escuchó un sonido metálico chocando contra el piso. ¿Acaso había lanzado el cuchillo al suelo? -. Fue suficiente usar este cuchillo… lo haré a la vieja escuela entonces…_

_Sintió una enorme y fuerte patada en su estómago, comenzó a toser bruscamente y cuando trataba de colapsar en el suelo, la pita que lo sujetaba de las manos no se lo permitía. Le quitó la bolsa de seda de la cara y pudo ver entonces bien a Mars mirando a la pared muy asustada, Jupiter lo observaba un poco preocupada y Sird con una sonrisa. Miró abajo en sus pies un charco de color oscuro… esperaba que esa sangre no solo fuera suya… Apareció Charon y se acercó al Valet muy enojado._

_-¡Cómo malditos entramos a ese Battle Tower! –Gritó Charon a su oído-, ¡es imposible entrar a los sistemas operativos de ese maldito lugar! ¡Dinos cómo!_

_La respuesta del Valet fue escupirle en la cara. Aunque hubiera más sangre que saliva, se sentía satisfecho de haberle manchado sus lentes. Ya no traía los suyos puestos, pero aun así podía distinguir quién era quién y las caras de las personas que lo rodeaban. Sird le pegó una patada tan fuerte en la cara que comenzó a ver todo más oscuro… estaba seguro que antes de desmayarse escuchó:_

_-..ber… si… el… tro… dic… al…go…_

Pero pronto, las imágenes horribles desaparecieron de su mente cuando escuchó una hermosa música de caja. Era harmoniosa… era suave… era familiar… ¿acaso sería otro sueño? Por primera vez en tantos días, sintió los deseos de despertar de esos horrendos recuerdos…

Sentía pesado sus ojos, pero necesitaba abrirlos. Lo primero que miró fue luz… todo era tan brillante y le sorprendió de no haberse despertado antes. Volteó un poco su cara para encontrar una pequeña caja de color café quemado, pudo ver que había un Kirlia bailando en la pequeña caja.

-¡Darach! –escuchó el Valet y Caitlin apareció mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama y lo abrazaba.

-Caitlin… -dijo débilmente el Frontier Brain mientras le acariciaba el cabello, con dificultad la abrazó ya que le dolía mover sus brazos (recordó los electroshocks que había sufrido hace días)-. Caitlin…

La Lady se separó del Valet y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la cara y lo besó en la mejilla. Después se le salieron varias lágrimas y dijo:

-Por un momento pensé lo peor… tenía tanto miedo…

Pero Darach sonrió, su cara estaba moreteada pero sonrió de todas formas. Puso una mano sobre su boca y continuó sonriendo. Con su otra mano acarició su mejilla y le quitó un cabello que caía en su cara.

_No digas más Caitlin –_la Lady escuchó su voz y estaba segura de que en estos momentos no había abierto su boca, se dio cuenta que acababa de leer su mente.

Darach puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y acarició su cabello delicadamente. Se dio cuenta que el Valet cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a acercar a su cara lentamente. Ella también cerró sus ojos y esperó el beso de su amado, sería su primer beso y no podía estar más feliz de compartirlo con Darach.

-¡YO SABÍA QUE SOBREVIVIRÍA! –gritó Shauntal mientras entraba a la habitación somatando la puerta.

_Por Arceus, _-pensó molesto Darach, -_¿por qué a mí?_

Caitlin miró un poco asustada a la puerta y pudo ver a Shauntal, Aaron, Alder, Marshal, Lucian, Volkner, Cynthia y Flint. Se sonrojó por completo y se levantó de la cama; los demás se petrificaron cuando notaron la vil interrupción que recién realizaron. Así que mientras que la hermosa música seguía tocando, todos se vieron extrañados en un momento de incomodidad y silencio. Darach pensó que esto era una señal: el primer beso con su Lady no sería en un hospital, merecía algo mejor y más romántico. Así que, sonrió y saludó a todos moviendo su mano.

-Hola chicos, -dijo Darach mientras sonreía.

Se dieron cuenta que dos individuos empujaron ligeramente a los demás y pudieron ver entonces a los padres de Caitlin. Ambos, sorprendidos de su aparición, se quedaron sin palabras. Pero la madre de Caitlin miró a Darach, se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Lo lamentamos tanto… -dijo la "Reina" del Battle Castle.

Caitlin quedó boquiabierta al igual que el Valet; jamás pero JAMÁS en la historia del Battle Castle, la "Reina" había abrazado a un sirviente. El padre de Caitlin se paró a lado de su hija, quien ahora se encontraba parada frente a la cama. El resto de entrenadores decidieron irse mejor y dejarlos solos.

-Eres valiente, Darach, -dijo el "Rey" mientras se acercaba a la cama del Valet y ponía una mano en su hombro-, sabemos todas las hazañas que realizaste para proteger a Caitlin…

-Desde el primer día que te contratamos, -dijo la "Reina" mientras se separaba del Valet y abrazaba a su esposo-, supimos que entrarías a nuestras vidas para quedarte.

-Ahora te pedimos que no te rindas, -dijo el "Rey"-, pero sobre todo… Gracias Darach… por todo… hijo…

Caitlin miraba todo con gran asombro pero también con mucha felicidad. Pues jamás pasó por su mente que sus padres le agradecerían a su amado por todo lo que hizo estos años. Su deber era cuidarla, pero Darach hizo algo más que solo protegerla… la crió con amor y ahora finalmente, todo parecía estarse desenlazando perfectamente cómo debía.

(Veilstone City, horas después)

Un Volcarona y un Braviary volaban por el cielo nublado de Sinnoh. Aunque casi todo el hospital les rogara que se quedaran más tiempo recuperándose, ambos campeones fueron a Veilston City debido a la llamada de la abuela de Cynthia.

-¿Qué hago yo aquí? –preguntó Alder, quien comenzó a descender con la campeona.

-Le preguntaremos a mi Abue, -dijo Cynthia mientras bajaba de su Pokemón y lo regresaba a su Pokeball-, me dijo que también quería verte a ti…

Caminaron por la ciudad y el campeón se sorprendió de mirar los enormes meteoritos que descansaban en el suelo. Pudo ver entonces a una señora mayor, bajita con un Chingling descansando en su hombro. Traía puesto un saco parecido al de la campeona, pero era de color gris. Al ver a ambos campeones, se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-Hola muchachos, bienvenidos al entrenamiento especial que les tengo preparado.

-¿Entrenamiento especial? –Dijo Cynthia confundida-, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento abue?

Pero se dio cuenta que la anciana caminó hacia los meteoritos y abrazó uno. Ambos campeones se vieron confundidos, pero la campeona conocía a su abuela y sabía que había veces que la quería molestar.

-Toquen estos meteoritos, son tan fríos y con tanta energía… -dijo la abuela mientras abrazaba uno, después miró al campeón con una sonrisa-, ¿no es así guapo?

Alder se comenzó a sentir más incómodo que nunca con ese comentario. Al parecer el último comentario fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pues se le miraba enojada y gritó molesta:

-¡Abuela! ¡Toda la región de Sinnoh corre peligro! ¡No es hora de hacer tonterías!

-¡CALLA ESA BOCOTA! –Gritó repentinamente la abuela mientras salía del hoyo con meteoritos y asustaba a ambos campeones, su Chingling seguía a su lado-. Díganme, ¿acaso no es su deber proteger a los inocentes?

-A-así es, -dijo Cynthia, Alder estaba a su lado y prefería no hablar.

-¿Y creen que podrán protegerlos solo por ser campeones? –La abuela caminó de nuevo hacia los meteoritos y los contempló-. ¿Creen que eso les asegurará la victoria en la batalla decisiva?

-Por supuesto que no, -dijo finalmente Alder a lado de la campeona-, pero estar aquí sin hacer nada no nos ayudará.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, -la abuela señaló a ambos campeones y se rió-. Es por eso, que compartiré con ustedes un pequeño secreto… más bien dos: Draco Meteor y Fiery Dance. Estoy enterada que les queda tres días antes de que llegue el momento de reunirse con todos otra vez, así que se quedarán aquí conmigo y en tres días aprenderán y perfeccionarán esas ataques.

-¿En verdad puedes enseñarnos esas ataques? –cuestionó Cynthia mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-¿Miras estos meteoritos? –Dijo la abuela con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba al cielo-, yo los hice caer del cielo, cuando era joven este era el lugar en donde practicaba Draco Meteor, así que sí, sí puedo y lo haré.

Después se acercó a ambos campeones y dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Alder y le guiñaba un ojo:

-Nietos, ya sabes cómo son… después de todo los dos somos abuelos solteros…

Alder se sintió culpable de sentirse un poco asqueado… pero él no le atraía para nada la abuela de Cynthia. La campeona cruzó sus brazos muy enojada y volteó su cara molesta. La abuela se comenzó a reír y dijo:

-Dejemos los celos a un lado y comencemos a entrenar.

(Al día siguiente, Eterna City)

Palmer se encontraba durmiendo, era increíble lo agotado que se podía encontrar un cuerpo cuando le exigías demasiado. El té de Mira al final resultó ser bueno para su cuerpo, pues con estos días durmiendo lo ayudó a recuperarse. Pero había algo que seguía sin curar, pensaba mucho en su difunta esposa y en su hijo y eso no lo podía dejar tranquilo. Por alguna razón, solo recordaba en estos momentos cuando ella murió y no podía quitarse la imagen de su cabeza cuando se encontraba en esa cama del hospital y su hijo lloraba desconsoladamente en sus brazos… estaba seguro que esa era una razón por la cual odiaba los hospitales.

Cuando se levantó, se sentía cansado y sin mencionar que decaído. Pues los pensamientos de su familia no lo dejaban dormir en paz… aunque su cuerpo lo obligara a dormir. Ya no cojeaba, ya que su pierna ahora se encontraba mucho mejor… pero su alma la sentía pesada.

Thorton se encontraba entrenando afuera del Centro Pokemón con Grimsley, Rotom estaba en el microondas y se encontraban practicando ataques tipo fuego.

-¡Rotom us-!

¡RIIIIIIINNNNNG!

-¡Maldición! –gritó Grimsley mientras que su Drapion saltaba a su lado-, ¡acaso no entienden que ese tono puede ocasionar un paro cardiaco!

Throton estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero al ponerle un tono a sus comunicadores se aseguraron que sería uno que escucharan. Cuando atendió su comunicador, Grimsley notó que su expresión cambió por completo y se puso pálido, incluso se le cayó el teléfono. Rápidamente lo volvió a tomar y dijo:

-¡¿D-Darach!? ¿E-ee-eres t-t-tú?

-¿Darach? –dijo Grimsley mientras se acercaba a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Pa-pal-Palmer? –Thorton comenzó a caminar al cuarto de su amigo esperando a verlo despierto, pero cuando entraron al cuarto se dieron cuenta que estaba saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado, miró extrañado a los dos jóvenes que tenían cara de asustados.

-¿Vieron un fantasma? –preguntó Palmer mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-Es para ti, -dijo Thorton mientras extendía su mano con el teléfono.

Cuando Palmer tomó el teléfono y escuchó la voz de su amigo, se asustó y pensó que seguía dormido. Pero después de darse varios pellizcos en su brazo, se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! –la verdad el Magnate no sabía por dónde comenzar-, ¡¿Estás bien!? Maldición creo que eso ya te lo pregunté…

-Sí estoy bien, -respondió Darach riéndose débilmente, -pero necesitaré quedarme un día más en reposo antes de poder levantarme otra vez.

-Darach… -djio Palmer-, lamento tanto que tuvieras que pasar por lo que pasaste. Sird me dio a entender que te torturaron y perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar… Perdón por no rescatarte antes y perdón por…

-No te disculpes, Palmer, -Darach ya quería dejar esas experiencias atrás-, lo que importa ahora es que todos estamos listos para la batalla final para poner un fin sobre Team Galactic… aunque no sepamos en dónde se encuentran…

-Tienes razón, -Palmer empuñó su otra mano y dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de su habitación el denso bosque-, los encontraremos y pagarán por todo lo que hicieron… te lo prometo.

-No me haga promesas así, -dijo Darach con una voz desinteresada-, solo prométame que se concentrará en darles una paliza.

-Eso te lo aseguro-, Palmer recordó que Caitlin se encontraba en el Battle Frontier y sonrió-. Me imagino que la princesa está contigo en estos momentos, ¿verdad?

-Sí… así es… -dijo un poco apenado, Palmer se podía imaginar al Valet sonrojarse.

-Sabes algo, te veré el día de mañana, me encuentro en Eterna City y necesito hacer algo antes de regresar con Grimsley y Thorton, -Palmer se rió-. Además, necesitas tiempos a solas con tu princesa…

Antes de que Darach pudiera decirle algo más, colgó el teléfono y miró a ambos jóvenes. Decidieron ir una vez más al edificio en donde se encontraban las máquinas de Rotom para hacer las últimas investigaciones del Pokemón Plasma.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día, el día que todos los entrenadores destinados a la Batalla final se encontrarían una vez más. El sol todavía no había salido y el ambiente era silencioso y frío. Darach finalmente se levantó de su cama, después de haber pasado varios días bajo el cuidado de su Lady, se sintió completamente renovado. Cuando se levantó, pudo verla que se había quedado dormida a lado de su cama, en reposo apoyando su cara en el colchón. No pudo evitar sonreír y darle un beso en la frente.

_Te prometo que cuando finalmente te bese, será algo especial, _-pensó Darach mientras salía de su habitación del hospital y se dirigía hacia el Battle Castle, necesitaba ponerse su ropa habitual.

Llevaba puesto la ropa que le habían prestado en el hospital (pantalones blancos y camisa blanca), usaba unos lentes que (gracias a Arceus) tenía de repuesto y su cabello seguía despeinado. No se había dado cuenta jamás lo extraño que se miraba cuando no estaba arreglado, pero estos días estuvo más concentrado en recuperarse y en su Lady. Caminó por el vacío castillo y se sorprendió del eco de los pasillos. No se encontraba nadie… incluso los padres de Caitlin evacuaron. Después de todo, era una situación extrema que implicaba medidas extremas.

Después de un largo baño, se puso sus pantalones azul oscuro y su camisa blanca. Antes de ponerse su chaqueta negra con azul, puso una enorme cantidad de gelatina en su mano y peinó su cabello, todo para atrás. Se miró una vez más en el espejo y pensó en retrospectiva toda esta aventura...

Caitlin estuvo contándole al Valet de todo lo que ambos se habían perdido. Desde la parte en donde pusieron en estado de emergencia el Battle Frontier, hasta la explosión del Battle Hall. Incluso le relató su aventura con Shaymin y se sorprendió de cuánto había pasado en casi dos semanas. Se puso su chaqueta negra con azul, el reloj dorado de su padre y rodeó su cuello con un moño negro.

Salió del castillo y miró al cielo, el cual ahora ya estaba comenzando a aparecer el sol. El Battle Frontier oficialmente estaba vacío y todas sus facultades bajo llave…

_**Días restantes: 00**_

_Fin del capítulo… ¡nah! Son bromas, ¡no puedo dejar el capítulo hasta aquí!_

El silencio abundaba en el lugar, Darach miraba las calles vacías, los edificios vacíos y lo único que rompía el silencio era el sonido de las olas del mar chocando con la isla. Jamás, en toda su vida, había estado en un lugar tan silencioso. Ni siquiera aquellos días en donde se escondió con su Staraptor en un agujero o cuando lo aislaban después de cada tortura. Escuchó unos pasos y la miró, miró a Caitlin con su chaqueta blanca y vestido rosado, su cabello rubio caía majestuosamente por su cuerpo y traía sus manos en el pecho, sosteniendo algo mientras que una llave dorada brillaba en su cuello.

-Casi olvido darte esto… -dijo Caitlin mientras le enseñaba el tridente plateado, el cual le puso en el traje, puso una mano en el pecho de Darach y después miró todos sus alrededores.

Era triste ver el Battle Frontier vacío; el Battle Arcade sin sus luces de neón prendidas parecía perder parte de su magia, el Battle Factory tan callado era como una fábrica abandonada, el Battle Castle se miraba hermoso… pero tan silencioso a la vez, el Battle Hall ya ni existía y la única facultad que parecía traer esperanzas era aquella torre que se perdía entre las nuves… El Battle Tower.

-No sé si atesorar estos momentos o temerles, -dijo Caitlin mientras contemplaba el Battle Tower.

-¿Cuáles momentos… Caitlin? –preguntó Darach mientras se acercaba a ella y miraba el Battle Tower también.

-El Silencio antes de la Tormenta… -respondió su Lady.

-Eso dependerá de ti… -dijo Darach mientras tomaba la mano de Caitlin, sus dedos entre los de ella quien felizmente, respondió sosteniéndole su mano enguantada.

Vieron dos figuras en el cielo, se acercaban a gran velocidad. Darach pensó en sacar a su Empoleon, pero Caitlin lo detuvo detectando a dos individuos familiares. Entonces pudieron distinguir a un Volcarona y un Braviary, cuando llegaron a tierra firme se bajaron el campeón de Unova y la campeona de Sinnoh.

-¿En dónde estuvieron estos días? –preguntó Caitlin mientras soltaba la mano de Darach y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Estuvimos recolectando Berries para hacer Poffins claro, -dijo Alder sarcásticamente mientras se bajaba de su Pokemón y lo acariciaba.

-_Caitlin, _-dijo la campeona de Sinnoh con una voz ronca, tratándose de burlar del campeón-, _¿te he dicho que puedo detectar mentiras con solo la mirada?_

Caitlin y Darach sonrieron y Alder miró completamente molesto a la campeona quien regresaba a su Braviary a su Pokeball. Aparecieron Lucian, Volkner, Aaron y Flint, quienes cuando vieron a la campeona, se acercaron a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenida Cynthi! –dijo Aaron mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Te extrañamos! –dijo Flint mientras que se unía al abrazo.

Lucian y Volkner se quedaron a un lado. El líder de gimnasio no sentía que encajara en ese lugar y Lucian… bueno, él siempre fue frío.

-Solo falta Bertha en esta foto familiar… -dijo Flint mirando al cielo, todos extrañaban a la dulce ancianita.

Después pudieron escuchar un chillido extrañamente hermoso y otro grito de terror, vieron al cielo y quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Cresselia volando sobre ellos y un Aerodactyl quien llevaba a Grimsley en sus patas y a Thorton en su espalda.

-¡HOLA GRIMSLEY! –Escucharon todos y pudieron ver que del hospital salieron Shauntal y Marshal-. _Con gran alegría miré a mi amigo quien viajaba por los cielos aterrorizado en las patas de un ave prehistórica. _

-¡MA-MARSHAAAAAL! –gritó Grimsley desde los cielos aterrorizado, su voz temblaba y sus piernas se movían de forma divertida mientras colgaba a varios metros del suelo.

Marshal sonrió y puso otra moneda en su otro bolsillo. Era evidente el miedo que sentía Grimsley, pues se miraba asustado de estar colgando de un Pokemón y poder caer en cualquier momento al suelo. Se imaginarán que Aerodactyl no fue nada fino cuando soltó a Grimsley y cayó frente a los entrenadores después de rodar un poco. Al levantarse, se quitó la suciedad que se había acumulado en el traje por el vuelo y lo primero que recibió fue un cálido abrazo de Caitlin y Shauntal.

-¡Te extrañamos tanto! –Dijo Shauntal-, _las situaciones no eran las mejores, pero en pocos momentos lo olvidábamos por toda la felicidad que sentíamos al vernos unidos otra vez. _

Grimsley abrió su mano y pudo sentir como varias monedas caían a ella, sorprendido miró a Marshal quien seguía sacando monedas de su bolsillo.

-Jeez mujer, -dijo Grimsley mientras seguía guardando las monedas en sus bolsillos, -¿me voy por 15 días y así de inspirada estuviste?

-Qué te puedo decir, -dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa mientras encogía sus hombros.

-Ya casi gano la apuesta… -dijo Grimsley mientras que miraba a Marshal con una sonrisa.

-Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Caitlin-, ¿qué apostaron?

Antes de que pudieran responder, Thorton y Palmer se bajaron de sus Pokemons y antes de que pudieran saludarse, pudieron ver varias nubes acercarse al Battle Frontier. Se asustaron por un momento, pero pudieron ver entonces un Togekiss, Metagross y un Salamence volar directo hacia ellos. Se bajó del Togekiss una señora que era muy parecida a Bertha, pero usaba un vestido morado y por alguna razón usaba bastón. La vieron de espaldas así que Flint se acercó alegremente y abrazó a la señora por detrás mientras decía:

-¡Bertha! ¡Te extrañamos!

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BERTHA?! –Gritó amenazantemente la anciana mientras se daba la vuelta, todos se asustaron por lo parecida que era esta mujer a la miembro de la Elite Four, pero comenzó a pegarle bastonazos a Flint en la cabeza y él comenzó a huir, pero la anciana lo perseguía con su bastón-. ¡Vuelve acá niño cabeza de escoba pirateada!

Se bajó del Salamence Riley y del Metagross se bajó Looker, quien ayudó a Bertha a bajarse del Pokemón psíquico. Riley sacó dos Pokeballs y regresó a sus compañeros, mientras que Flint seguía huyendo de Agatha.

-¡Hola mis niños! –dijo Bertha con una cálida sonrisa mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de Flint, se acercó a Aaron y lo abrazó-. Mi pequeño Aaron, mi pequeña Cynthia, Volkner no es pequeño… ¡pero también merece un abrazo! Lucian, ven aquí y abraza a tu compañera.

Todos los miembros de la Elite Four de Sinnoh y Volkner la saludaron felizmente, omitiendo a Flint que seguía recibiendo bastonazos de Agatha. Palmer pensó en Dahlia cuando reconoció al Togekiss y las nubes desaparecieron revelando un Zapdos que descendía y Dahlia se encontraba sentada encima del ave.

-Hola chicos, cierren esas bocas que hay insectos, -dijo Dahlia con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a Palmer y a Thorton (quienes la miraban boquiabiertos por el Pokemón que llevaba), pero al ver a Darach, no dudó en saltar del Pokemón directo a abrazarlo-. Sabía que sobrevivirías…

-Hola Se- ¡es decir! Dahlia, -dijo Darach casi olvidando sus amenazas.

-A este pingüino no lo matan fácil, -dijo Palmer mientras se acercaba y le revolvía el cabello a Darach, pero paró despeinándolo y llenando su guante con gel para peinar, después de reírse y limpiarse su guante con su chaqueta verde, miró a Dahlia-. Lindo Pokemón, ¿podría preguntarte cómo?

-¿Y cuándo? –dijo Thorton impresionado.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando el Profesor Oak me habló de Zapdos; Agatha y Bertha me ayudaron amablemente a atraparlo, -dijo Dahlia con una sonrisa.

-¿A ella llamas amable? –preguntó Palmer mientras señalaba a Agatha quien seguía pegándole bastonazos a Flint.

-También Riley y Looker me ayudaron, -dijo Dahlia notando a los dos individuos atrás.

-Veo que tu aura está más pura que nunca… -dijo Riley sorprendido al ver al Magnate-, no solo lo digo por tu pierna, tu alma se ve que está en paz.

-Digamos que Cresselia ayudó… -dijo Palmer mientras acariciaba a su nuevo Pokemón.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Looker chasqueando sus dedos-, se dice que Cresselia puede curar las cicatrices psicológicas cuando la miran a los ojos…

-¿Qué clases de cicatrices psicológica nos has ocultado? –preguntó Dahlia cruzando sus brazos.

Palmer se limitó a sonreír y mirar una vez más a Cresselia. Gracias a ella ahora cada vez que pensaba en su difunta esposa, ya no la imaginaba moribunda en la cama del hospital; ahora la miraba sonriendo mientras caraba a su pequeño hijo, la miraba con unos ojos que expresaban paz y la miraba feliz… Pero pronto notó la ausencia del otro Frontier Brain y pudieron ver un Pokemón volar en el cielo.

-¡¿Articuno?! –dijo Thorton asustado.

-Así es, -dijo Argenta mientras se asomaba del Pokemón y se bajaba-, no esperaban a que me quedara de brazos cruzados después de que explotaran mi facultad… ¿verdad?

Era impresionante el Pokemón majestuoso, quien se acercó a su nueva entrenadora y ella lo acarició. Entonces vieron aparecer al Sr. Chairman, quien ahora ya no transmitía esa frialdad o seriedad como lo hacía hace unas semanas. Ahora se miraba relajado y sin mencionar que amistoso.

-Antes de continuar, quisiera ver si todos estamos presentes, -dijo el Sr. Chairman, quien recibió la atención de todos quienes estaban en el centro de la plaza principal del Battle Frontier-. Alder Adeku, Grimsley Mirton, Marshal Lotto, Caitlin Percila y Shauntal Anissa… Cynthia Shirona, Aaron Herbaro, Bertha Kikunoko, Flint Adrien y Lucian Delos… Palmer Jericor, Darach Kokuran, Argenta Delos, Dahlia Delila y Thorton Distmar… Se nos unió entonces Riley, Looker, Volkner y Agatha… tantos entrenadores en un solo lugar hacen que me sienta honrado de estar aquí con ustedes…

Todos se vieron entre todos y sonrieron, ya que era cierta una cosa: jamás habían estado tantos entrenadores talentosos en un solo lugar. Pero de repente, escucharon unos sonidos extraños. Sonaban como pasos y por un momento, pensaron que era Heatran y todos se prepararon para atacar.

Pero Palmer miró la silueta y la reconoció al instante. No era Heatran, era más bien un Pokemón masivo quien era conocido por su colosal cuerpo y poder. Era tan grande que cualquiera lo confundiría con un monstruo, pero antes de que atacara, Palmer se paró en frente de todos y gritó:

-¡No ataquen! ¡Son amigos no enemigos!

Todos los entrenadores vieron al Magnate confundido, pero después fue cuando vieron a Regigigas quien cargaba a dos personas en sus hombros. Era un niño de chaqueta azul y una niña de chaqueta rosada, Grimsley, Thorton y Palmer los reconocieron al instante.

-¿Acaso ellos dos no son los de nombres raros? –dijo Grimsley-, ¿cómo era? ¿Silver? ¿Gold? ¿Algo con metales?

-¿Platinum y Diamond? –dijo Palmer confundido, ya que supuestamente nadie podía entrar al Battle Frontier-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

El Pokemón gigante se detuvo justo en frente de la Elite Four de Unova y de los Frontier Brains. Ambos niños saltaron del Pokemón; claro que Diamond bajó primero y después ayudó a Platinum. El muchacho de la boina roja sacó una Pokeball y regresó al macizo Pokemón.

-¡Hola Sr. Palmer! –dijo Diamond con una sonrisa.

-¿En dónde está? –dijo molesta Platinum mientras miraba a todas partes, analizando a cada uno de los entrenadores.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Palmer, extrañado de que su hijo no estuviera con ellos.

-Pearl, -dijo molesta Platinum-, cuando estábamos en Eterna Forest nos dejó atrás y nos tardamos dos semanas en venir aquí a pie…

-Ellos estuvieron allí, -dijo Diamond mientras señalaba a Grimsley y Thorton-. Recuerdo bien al hombre raro y el robótico.

-Siempre un gusto recibir insultos, -dijo Grimsley en bajo con voz sarcástica.

-Un momento, -dijo Argenta mientras miraba a Shauntal y a Marshal-, nosotros tres hemos estado aquí por más tiempo y jamás vi a Pearl.

-¿Qué con una Perla? –preguntó Shauntal confundida.

-Se refiere al hijo del Magnate que se llama Pearl, -aclaró Grimsley mientras señalaba a Palmer-. Es exactamente igual a él pero con ojos anaranjados.

-Lo siento, -dijo Volkner-, lo conozco y no lo vimos.

-Extraño… -dijo Platinum mientras sacaba su Pokétch y presionaba varios botones-, sigue sin entrarle mis llamadas… se fue hace 15 días, debería de estar aquí…

Palmer tuvo un pésimo presentimiento y para empeorar las cosas, escucharon una risa conocida. Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del Battle Frontier y pudieron ver a varios secuaces de Team Galactic. El gran grupo de héroes sacaron una Pokeballs, listos para defenderse. Pero Charon apareció entre los secuaces quien se reía con su tono extraño.

-¡Tú! –gritó Darach furioso mientras sacaba a su Empoleon de su Pokeball.

-¡Cresselia! –gritó Palmer y su Pokemón flotó junto a su entrenador-. ¡Niños! ¡Quédense atrás nuestro!

Diamond y Platinum no obedecieron y se quedaron en el frente con mucha valentía. Todos nuestros héroes formaron una línea y sacaron a su mejor Pokemón, listos para la batalla decisiva.

-¿Acaso creen que esto es una fiesta? –dijo Charon con una sonrisa, les pareció extraño que no sacara ni un solo Pokemón-. Venimos aquí para solicitar amistosamente que nos entregue el Battle Tower, Magnate Palmer Jericor…

-¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír! –dijo Palmer con una sonrisa valiente-, ¿en serio creen que pueden entrar así nada más y pedirme mi facultad? ¿Acaso son idiotas?

-Por supuesto que no, es por eso que Sird trae nuestro pasaje, -dijo Charon mientras se hacía a un lado al igual que todos los secuaces.

Esperaron dinamita, un cañón e incluso pensaron en otro legendario (¿cuál? No saben, pero esperaban algo grande y feo), pero en lugar de eso, apareció Sird. Traía entre sus manos un cuchillo y a su lado aparecieron dos secuaces que cargaban de los brazos a alguien esposado y con una bolsa negra de tela en la cabeza.

-Demuéstrales nuestro pasaje…

Fue cuando le quitó la bolsa de tela que Palmer se quedó sin aliento, su piel se tornó pálida y sintió por primera vez en tanto tiempo… _miedo…_

-¡PEARL! –gritó aterrorizada Platinum.

Monedas Recolectadas: 088

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Pensé en dividir esto en dos capítulos... pero bueno pensé que sería mejor poner todo junto de una vez jajaaja (es el capítulo más largo del Fic) y en estas notas incluiré varias cosas. Primero, cuando Grimsley pensó en la broma de gritar cosas en la oscuridad, eso está basado en algo que me pasó. Estaba en el gimnasio una noche con unos amigos y cuando se fue la luz, comenzamos a gritar cosas así por molestar jajaja La escena de los padres de Caitlin es muy importante, ya que si se ponen a pensar, son personas ricachonas que se dejan llevar por las etiquetas. Oh la abuela de Cynthia... me moría por incluirla en el fic en algún momento. Y Agatha... adoro a esa anciana jaja

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Estoy impresionada y feliz de ver que comparten sus opiniones. En fin:

Campeona Iris: Te daré un consejo: antes de escribir algo deberías de leer y practicar (tardé años y sigo aprendiendo). Yo escribo por diversión y práctica ya que algún día deseo ser escritora. Leer libros es muy bueno para mejorar la redacción así que... ¡jamás te rindas! Lo del azucar es algo que nos pasa a todos alguna vez jajaja !gracias por el comentario!

Liria21: Con solo ri al mundial ya es un honor así que felicidades a toda Panamá. Quería que la reunión de Caitlin y Darach fuera hermosamente interrumpida... jajaja bueno así es la vida a veces, ¡gracias por el comentario!

Guest: ¡Hola! Me siento mal por decir esto pero: que bueno que tengo los juegos en las consolas y no en la computadora jaja y lo del celular... lo siento, pero aprovecha estos días de tranquilidad y silencio para hacer algo más. ¡gracias por el comentario!

Elisa: Qué lástima lo de tu computadora... espero que se recupere pronto :) Los apodos de Alder son detalles importantes (como las moneadas y Zeta), pero espero que puedas terminar de leer el fic y suerte con la secundaria! Y qué honor por inspirar jaja no sé que decir... solo que espero que tus habilidades y aventuras se desarrollen siempre en el camino correcto. ¡Gracias por los comentarios y espero verte pronto!

Dark Rakzo: Yo también releeo a veces mi fic para escribir el siguiente capítulo jajaja y espero que ya estes mejor. Y si quisieras sonar más Spartacus se te olvidó agregar mujeres sobreexpuestas (una vez vi un capítulo... amo la historia de Spartacus pero no me gusta ver tanta sangre...) y lo de sangre y muerte... no sé, no es mucho mi estilo... pero agregué la parte de cómo torturaron a Darach así que espero que eso haya servido de algo jajaja Yo los Pokemons Legendarios solo me gustan cuando pelean contra otro legendario. Me encantaría un duelo pero... mi DS es tan viejo que no tiene la conexión a internet... y lo de los mangas lo veo en mangahere punto algo jajaa ponlo en google y lo encontrarás. La verdad no sé porque piensa que Jasmine sea la chica de Grimsley jaja ellos dos no combinan y te daré una pista: es Karen... ¡rayos! te revelé el secreto... nah, ya agregué en algún capítulo indirectas de Karen y Grimsley jajaaja Wow, me sabía lo de poner laxante en las bebidas pero no petalos de orquideas jajaaja se aprenden cosas nuevas todos los días. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Iris Dragn21: Felicidades Lic. futura artista! Espero que todos tus problemas sigan siendo solucionados! Ohhh... don ramón... tantos recuerdos... el chavo del ocho... ¡Un golpe directo de pura nostalgia! jajaja ¡Gracias! Espero que haya pasado felices pascuas!

Steven Uxie: ¡GRACIAS OTRA VEZ! Bueno te daré un consejo de inspiración: sal a un jardín, pon tu música favorita e imagina algo extraordinario. Bueno sé que no suena muy bueno el consejo, pero a mi me ayuda cuando salgo a correr pensar en cosas que me gustarían vivir como aventurera, piensa en imágenes, personajes y sobre todo: que no haya plagio. Sé que suena una hipocresía llegando de alguien quien escribe Fanfiction, pero cuando me toca escribir algo que sea mío jamás hago plagio. Mmm... ya que siempre escribes con mayusculas puedo suponer que te encanta la aventuras y fantasía, mira las nubes, así me inspiro a veces para dibujar o escribir (cualquier cosa puede inspirar, me refiero... ¡una manzana ayudó a Newton a inspirarse con una ley universal!). ¡Buena suerte en el concurso!¡Y gracias por el comentario!

Asdfghjkl: Entei... sí costó atraparlo... madre creo que sufrí más cuando lo atrapé en Crystal... Una razón por la cual hice este fic fue porque no quedé satisfecha con lo que te contaban de los personajes secundarios en los mangas, anime y juego. Yo adoro también finales así... así que por qué... te entiendo ese sentimiento del cierre perfecto. A mi no me gusta mucho la miel... suena amargo pero en serio no me gusta jajaja ¡Espero que hayas pasado una feliz semana santa! ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo y los comentarios!

Diamond Manuel: Jamás he podido hackear nada de los juegos... supongo que no soy alguien hakeador jajaja y bueno, Darach es Darach así que tiene suerte jajaja ¡gracias por los comentarios!

MS-TaKa: Metidas de patas olímpicas... recuerdos de la infancia que jamás se podrán olvidar... Y lo de Team Galactic... muajajajaja (risa malvada) Y que buena idea lo de la dinamita pero, digamos que ya tenían algo bajo la manga desde el capítulo de Rotom... Ya tengo pensado algo y yo sé que te encantará... Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, (Cyrus... ¿Que será, será?)

Legendariayvelta: Hey, hey, hey (imagina la voz de Fat Albert... ¿lo conoces?) Wow gracias jaja qué honor cuando inspiro a alguien para escribir algo. En fin, quisiera decirte algo con lo de escribir: lo mismo que le puse a alguien allá arriba, siempre es bueno leer antes ya que eso ayuda mucho con la redacción, siempre trata de escribir algo que te guste e inspirate, ¡una hormiga puede inspirar también! Si un manzanaso ayudó a la inspiración de una ley universal, ¡quién sabe qué mas te puede inspirar! Gracias por el cumplido de mi fic... es un honor y no sé que decir (soy mala para responder cumplidos... soy algo timida... :S) !Gracias por el cumplido y comentario! !suerte en el concurso!

Cumpliendo con mi palabra: TODO comentario es agradecido y sin mencionar que apreciado. ¡Gracias chicos y suerte con la vida!


	32. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte I

_**Capítulo 32: La Batalla Decisiva, Parte I**_

Todos quedaron paralizados con la imagen… se encontraba el hijo del Magnate lastimado, lleno de tierra, golpes y un poco de sangre justo frente a ellos, en la entrada del Battle Frontier. Era cargado por dos secuaces y Sird se acercó al muchacho (quien parecía medio desmallado) y puso el cuchillo enorme en su cuello mientras decía:

-Háganse a un lado…

Palmer sintió cómo el sudor helado recorrió su frente y su cuello, sentía miedo… tanto miedo que no sabía qué hacer. Sird comenzó a presionar más fuere el cuchillo en el cuello desnudo de su hijo y nadie dudó en hacerse a un lado. Todos nuestros héroes… Veintiún entrenadores abrieron paso para que caminaran entre ellos varios miembros de Team Galactic, llevando a Pearl como un trofeo en frente de la fila. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía… solo observaban esperando a ver una reacción del padre…

El gran grupo de secuaces se detuvo en frente del Battle Tower, el cual se encontraba cerrado. Dahlia, Flint y Volkner dieron un paso al frente y Sird dijo mientras ponía una vez más el cuchillo en el cuello de Pearl:

-No, no; no querrán ver al niño degollado… -miró a Darach y sonrió-. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo filoso que puede ser este cuchillo…

Darach empuñó su mano tratando de retener toda su furia… sabía lo peligroso que podía ser ese cuchillo en las manos de la endemoniada mujer. Recordaba perfectamente como jugaba con él, jugaba con el dolor y la agonía. Ahora sentía furia, no podía creer que habían llegado a esos extremos. Caitlin tomó su mano y después su brazo, con miedo de qué pasaría después.

Ahora Riley entendía todo, cuando Sird le dijo en Iron Island de que había atrapado a alguien, se refería a Pearl. Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando todos emitían auras tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, pero tan poderosas a la vez. Sentía furia, confusión y miedo… casi todo el miedo provenía de Palmer.

-¿Palmer? –dijo Argenta confundida mirando a su líder, quien seguía paralizado.

Jamás en todas sus vidas vieron al Magnate con tanto miedo… jamás. Alder y Cynthia se vieron entre sí, indecisos de qué hacer. El Sr. Chairman se miró obligado a tomar las riendas de la situación, pero se le unió el Oficial Looker mientras que ambos caminaban al frente de la fila.

-¿Qué desean? –Dijo Looker-, podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que dejen al niño fuera de esto…

-No pienso hacer un acuerdo, -dijo Charon con una sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras que daban al Battle Tower-, pero sí pienso en la salvación de su hijo, Palmer Jericor.

-¿Q-q-qué quieren? –preguntó Palmer mientras tragaba saliva, tratando de sonar valiente pero con hacer eso solo hacía más obvio su temor.

-El control del Battle Tower por supuesto, -dijo Charon con una sonrisa.

Palmer se sentía acorralado, miró a su hijo quien seguía en los brazos de los secuaces y no soportó verlo así de lastimado. No miró a sus compañeros, quienes ahora lo observaban asustados, pero la gran mayoría, enojados con Team Galactic.

-Pero todos, -dijo Charon señalando a los 21 entrenadores-, todos tienen que guardar sus Pokemons… ahora…

Nadie dudó en regresar a sus Pokemons, Palmer comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo con Looker. Sird puso el cuchillo sobre el cuello del joven otra vez y dijo:

-Tiene que venir solo…

Looker miró a Palmer preocupado, pero él solo asintió y se quitó su cincho con Pokeballs entregándoselas al policía. Cada escalón que subió no lo hizo con vergüenza ni con enojo, solo podían ver miedo en sus ojos. Pearl finalmente pareció recuperar el conocimiento y cuando miró sus alrededores, trató de soltarse pero Sird le presionó un poco el cuchillo en su cuello…

-¡Papá! –Gritó Pearl asustado pero valiente a la vez-, ¡no lo hagas!

-Shhhh… -dijo Sird mientras le susurraba en el oído-, esto es asunto de adultos.

Cuando finamente llegó frente al Battle Tower, su facultad, sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta. Esta tarjeta tenía el emblema del Battle Frontier y tenía marcado el círculo rojo de la punta. Se acercó al Panel de Seguridad, el cual se encontraba en la entrada, e insertó varios números y después la tarjeta. Charon se comenzó a reír y dijo mientras extendía su mano:

-La tarjeta.

-Primero, liberen a mi hijo… -respondió el Magnate.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Sird con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al Magnate-, pero antes… no te muevas…

Cerró sus ojos, sabía lo que venía y sabía que le iba a doler. Pearl seguía luchando para soltarse, pero lo único que lograba era que otro secuaz apareciera con otro cuchillo y presionarlo en su garganta.

-Papá… -dijo Pearl mientras sentía la derrota sobre sus hombros-. Papá… En verdad lo lamento…

-No te disculpes hijo, -Palmer abrió un ojo y sonrió-, todo estará bien… lo prometo…

Primero recibió una patada de Sird, justo en el estómago, fuerte y directo. Sus amigos trataron de acercarse, pero Looker los detuvo al notar que los secuaces tenían a Pearl en peligro. Cayó en el suelo el Magnate, pero se volvió a levantar. Sird sonrió al ver que esto sería más divertido de lo que se imaginaba.

-Ustedes tres… ayúdenme… -dijo Sird.

Caitlin cerró sus ojos al igual que Shauntal cuando vieron que Palmer fue rodeado por cuatro personas. Cynthia no pudo creerlo pero sus ojos se cerraron, Alder la abrazó con un brazo y la dejó esconder su cara en su pecho… Thorton empuñó su mano y comenzó a salir varias lágrimas de sus ojos y Darach trató de avanzar, pero lo detuvo Marshal y Grimsley. Argenta miró al suelo, no podía ver a un amigo siendo golpeado de esa manera. Dahlia se le salió una lágrima y trató de acercarse, pero Looker la detuvo una vez más.

-Lo siento… -dijo Looker entendiéndola a la perfección, pero era una situación delicada.

Entre los cuatro comenzaron a golpear a Palmer, todos podían ver los puñetazos, las patadas y los golpes que recibía el Magnate. No gritó, no pensaba gritar, pero se le escapaban gemidos de dolor por los múltiples golpes. Las patadas cayeron en su cara, en su pierna, en todas partes… pero prefería que lo golpearan a él que a su hijo.

-¡Cobardes déjenlo en paz! –gritó Dahlia desesperada, quien ahora lloraba y era detenida por el Sr. Chairman y Looker.

Sird miró a Dahlia a los ojos y chasqueó sus dedos, todos los secuaces se detuvieron y se hicieron a un lado, revelando a Palmer en el suelo. Palmer estaba herido, con sangre en la nariz, boca y cabeza. Charon se acercó a él y le quitó la tarjeta. Pero aunque le costara, aun con ese sentimiento de que lo quemaban vivo, se levantó adoloridamente y sin vergüenza frente a Sird. Pearl se sentía tan culpable, pero ver a su papá levantarse de esa forma tan valiente lo tranquilizó, ya que sabía que esto no se quedaría así.

-Siempre tan valiente, ¿no es cierto? –dijo Sird mientras chasqueaba sus dedos otra vez y el secuaz con el cuchillo lastimó a Pearl en el brazo, el Magnate miró asustado a su hijo y cuando trató de acercarse a él, Sird le lanzó un golpe con su cuchillo el cual pasó por su cara. Todos gritaron horrorizados y Palmer puso una mano en su mejilla, la cual sangraba. Pero Sird le pegó en el cuello con la parte de atrás del cuchillo y pateó al Magnate botándolo por las escaleras.

Dahlia y Looker corrieron y lograron atrapar a Palmer después de rodar por casi todos los escalones. Charon se rió mientras que todos los secuaces de Team Galactic, Sird y él entraban a la facultad, aún con Pearl con ellos.

-¡Noo! –gritó Palmer mientras se levantaba rápidamente y mareado, todos corrieron pero cuando el Magnate trató de abrir las puertas, ya se encontraban cerradas.

-¡Hazte a un lado Palmer! –gritó Cynthia mientras sacaba a su Garchom y Alder a su Volcarona-. ¡Derribaremos esa puerta!

-¡Esperen! –Gritó Thorton-, ¡no derriben esa puerta! ¡Si destruyen el Panel de Control, se activará el mecanismo de seguridad de emergencia y no será posible entrar!

-¡Pearl! –gritó Palmer mientras sujetaba su mejilla, Looker y Dahlia trataron de acercarse a él, pero el Magnate comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en la puerta.

-Palmer, necesitas que te mire un doctor, -dijo Looker tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡No lo dejaré!

-Necesitamos pensar en un plan, -dijo Alder mientras se acercaba al Magnate, quien ahora tenía sangre cayendo de su cara descontroladamente-, si en verdad quieres salvar a tu hijo, atacar ciegamente no lo salvará…

(En el Hospital)

-¿Está usted seguro que no quiere que le ponga anestesia? –dijo el Doctor mientras miraba al Magnate.

-No me quedaré dormido, necesito estar despierto para pensar…

-Esto le dolerá mucho entonces… -dijo el Doctor mientras sacaba una aguja para comenzar a formar puntos en la cara del Magnate.

Mientras era atendido, todos los entrenadores se encontraban en la sala de espera pensando en qué hacer. Thorton revisaba unas cosas en su Pad, ya que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sabiendo que Pearl estaba en peligro y después de lo que le hicieron a su amigo. Darach y Caitlin aparecieron con una valija, al abrirla todos se impresionaron de todos los accesorios para batallas que se encontraban adentro.

-Son del Battle Castle, -dijo Caitlin mientras le entregaba un Black Belt a Marshal-, sabemos que solo se pueden usar para la facultad, pero esto es una emergencia.

Así pues, todos escogieron cuatro accesorios ya que tampoco podían darse el lujo de aprovecharse de la situación. Cynthia encontró entre los accesorios dos placas que llamó su atención, al tomarlos y analizarlos, se sorprendió.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto? –preguntó Cynthia a Darach y a Caitlin.

-La verdad, ese es un accesorio que no lo usamos en la facultad, -respondió Darach mientras cruzaba sus brazos-, no estamos seguros de lo que es… pero encontré el rojo cuando luché contra Entei…

-El Corinto lo encontré cuando fui por primera vez a Dragonspiral Tower… jamás entendimos para que funcionan así que mejor los dejamos con los accesorios no identificados…

Cynthia contempló ambas placas y después le entregó la placa roja al campeón de Unova mientras decía:

-Cuando llegue la hora, dáselo a Volcarona.

-Muy bien, -dijo Alder mientras guardaba la placa en su bolsillo.

-¡EUREKA! –Gritó Thorton asustando a todos los entrenadores-. Ya sé cómo entraremos…

Palmer salió del consultorio y traía en su cara una venda de algodón laminado que cubría los puntos que recién le pusieron en la mejilla. Todos se sorprendieron cuando notaron que estaba completamente consiente, algo que les dejaba la conclusión que no había recibido anestesia…

-Palmer, -dijo Thorton mientras se levantaba del sillón de la sala de espera con determinación-, hay una forma de entrar.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Palmer.

-Activando la facultad por supuesto, -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa mientras miraba la Elite Four de Unova y a su campeón-, podremos entrar si usamos el Vs. Recorder de ustedes por la puerta de atrás, el cual activará los funcionamientos de la facultad automáticamente.

-¿Pero eso no implicaría que para llegar hasta el último piso tendrían que luchar 49 batallas seguidas? –preguntó Dahlia.

-Bueno… traté de ingresar por otros medios pero… -Thorton miró su Pad y con un BZZZT apareció Zeta frente a ellos, se miraba lastimado y cansado-, tienen un antivirus y unas protecciones muy fuertes… tuve que sacar a Zeta antes de que pasara lo peor.

-Está bien, -dijo el campeón mientras encogía sus hombros-, ¿cuándo nos vamos entonces?

-¿Tú retarás la facultad? ¿No estás algo grandecito, Grandulón? –dijo Cynthia mientras cruzaba sus brazos-. No puedes seguir ni un solo plan… ¿verdad?

-Hey, campeona, no pienso usar a Volcarona, así que tranquila, me quedaré apegado al plan -dijo Alder, insinuando que algo había con su Pokemón, se acercó a Palmer y le dio una palmada en la espalda-, de todas formas, ¿no recuerda lo que dije el primer día que estuve aquí?

Fue ahí cuando todos los miembros de la Elite Four de Unova y los Frontier Brain recordaron el trato que había hecho con Palmer el primer día que estuvieron en el Battle Frontier.

-Ya que los cuatro ya retaron y vencieron, es mi turno, -Alder empuñó su mano-, rescataremos a su hijo y detendremos a Team Galactic de una vez por todas.

-Malas noticias, -apareció Riley quienes todos habían olvidado por un momento-, acabo de ver el Battle Tower y está rodeado de secuaces y varios helicópteros aterrizaron en el techo…

-Esto está mal… -dijo Cynthia mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Tengo un plan, -dijo Looker-, pero para que funcione, necesito la ayuda de todos… y me refiero a todos literalmente…

-¡Nosotros también participaremos! –dijo Platinum segura mientras empuñaba su mano.

-¡Sr. Palmer! –dijo Diamond mientras se paraba a lado de su amiga valientemente-, Pearl es nuestro hermano, no podemos abandonarlo…

-Está bien… -dijo Palmer mientras sonreía-, nada los puede detener así que no seré yo quien trate de hacerlo.

Platinum sonrió a su amigo, quien al verle esa hermosa sonrisa se sonrojó un poco, pero le sonrió de regreso.

-Nosotros también ayudaremos –miraron a la entrada del hospital y pudieron ver a Cheryl, Mira, Buck y Marley.

-Excelente, -dijo Looker con una sonrisa-. Acérquense todos, hay una vida que salvar…

(Una Hora Después)

Se encontraba en la entrada del Battle Tower una fila de secuaces de Team Galactic. Todos observaban desde la entrada del hospital, listos para atacar. Diamond se acercó a Palmer y le dijo mientras le entregaba una Pokeball:

-Estoy seguro que lo necesitará más usted…

-Gracias Dia, -dijo Palmer guardando la Pokeball sin saber quien estaba adentro.

-¿Están todos listos? –preguntó Cynthia mientras miraba a la Elite Four de Sinnoh-, por favor… tengan cuidado…

-Tranquila Cynthi, -dijo Aaron empuñando su mano-, _ellos _tendrán que tener cuidado.

-Serán quemados por Flint, el mejor entrenador de la historia de los entrenadores, -dijo presumidamente el muchacho con afro mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con un pulgar.

-Seré más humilde y solo diré que les daré su merecido, -dijo Lucian tranquilamente mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

-Tú mi niña, -dijo Bertha mientras tomaba a Cynthia de ambos brazos-, no te preocupes por nosotros, ve y cumple tu misión.

-Además, con la gemela malvada de Bertha, Volkner, la parejita (refiriéndose a Diamond y a Platinum) y los del Battleground estaremos más que listos para luchar, -dijo Aaron tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¡¿A quién llamas gemela?! –Gritó Agatha mientras le pegaba un bastonazo-, acepto lo de malvada pero no me comparen con mi impuesta hermana…

-Como siempre tan dulce como el veneno, -dijo Bertha con una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Están todos listos? –preguntó Looker mientras se asomaba para ver a la fila-, recuerden el plan y no se preocupen por nosotros… ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

La línea de secuaces se encontraban vigilando la entrada y en el último piso se encontraban Charon, Sird y Dudley. Este solía ser el piso en donde muchas veces se reunieron los Frontier Brains y donde Palmer solía contemplar la hermosa vista. Pero la sala había sido transformada en tan poco tiempo en una clase de laboratorio. Charon se encontraba con una computadora, Sird afilando su cuchillo y Dudley mirando unos papeles mientras que un secuaz analizaba unas máquinas. Pearl se encontraba en la esquina de la sala, amarrado y con una venda en la boca.

Aunque estuviera con la boca tapada, seguía gritando entre la tela cómo su papá les patearía el trasero antes de que pudieran hacer algo.

-¿Recuérdame por qué lo mantenemos con vida? –dijo Sird molesta.

-Por si surge algo fuera de lo planeado, es nuestro comodín y además...

-¡NO TOQUES ESO! –Gritó el científico Dudley a un secuaz, este estaba a punto de presionar una fila de botones morados y rojos, las cuales eran cinco en total; Pearl puso mucha atención en ese momento-. Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia toques estos botones, solo cuando se le ordene hacerlo.

Escucharon una extraña explosión afuera y todos se miraron extrañados. Cuando pusieron en la enorme pantalla de la habitación las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, pudieron ver que había una batalla desarrollándose afuera de la facultad.

-¡Malditos! –dijo Charon furioso mientras tomaba un comunicador-, ¡quiero que los detengan! ¡Mátenlos si quieren pero deténgalos!

En las imágenes se podía ver la Elite Four de Sinnoh luchando contra el frente de secuaces. Flint luchaba con su Infernape, Lucian con su Gallade, Bertha con su Hippowdon y Aaron con su Drapion. Cada uno peleaba con dos secuaces a la vez y lo hacían de forma valiente y poderosa.

-¡Vamos Drapion! –gritó Aaron con determinación y una enorme sonrisa-, ¡usa Aerial Ace!

Así pues, el Pokemón oscuro se lanzó contra varios Hitmonchans, noqueando a la gran mayoría. Pero atrás de estos Hitmonchans habían Drowzees, los cuales cuando trataron de atacar a Aaron, Flint gritó:

-¡Quémalos con Flare Blitz!

Así pues, los Drowzees fueron alejados, pero varios trataron de seguir atacando hasta que Bertha y Lucian aparecieron y ambos saltaron al ataque.

-¡Stone Edge! –gritó Bertha mientras que varios Hitmonchans y Drowzees se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Psycho Cut! –Lucian levantó su mano para apuntar y su Gallade valientemente intervino, haciendo que los secuaces se quedaran sin Pokemons.

Estaban logrando que salieran más y más secuaces del edificio, pero los miembros de la Elite Four de Sinnoh estaban realizando un perfecto trabajo. Los Frontier Brains, la Elite Four de Unova, Looker y ambos campeones se escabulleron por detrás de la batalla y lograron llegar a la entrada de atrás del Battle Tower sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Grimsley trató de abrir la puerta con Alder y Marshal juntos.

-Maldición, -dijo Grimsley-, está cerrado.

-No se preocupen, -dijo Thorton mientras sacaba un cable y Shauntal le entregaba el Vs. Recorder-. Solo necesito unos segundos.

Conectó la máquina en el Panel de Control (la cual era exactamente igual al Panel de la entrada principal) y comenzó a insertar varios códigos desde el Vs. Recorder. Cynthia se encontraba mirando nerviosamente la batalla mientras que se asomaba por la esquina del edificio, pues ésta se estaba desenrollando en la cuadra principal del Battle Frontier. Sus compañeros se encontraban valientemente luchando, cuando varios secuaces se lanzaban sobre ellos sin piedad. Pero Cynthia estaba orgullosa de ver que estaban trabajando en equipo.

-Estarán bien campeona, -dijo Alder mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro recordándole de su misión. Ambos regresaron a la entrada de atrás.

-Listo, -dijo Thorton mientras que las luces del Panel de Control cambiaban de rojo a verde-, está abierto ahora.

-Sigue sin abrir, -dijo Grimsley mientras que él y Marshal seguían jalando fuertemente la puerta, se notaba en sus expresiones la fuerza y determinación que ponían en sus brazos.

Caitlin se pegó en la frente y los movió delicadamente de en frente de la puerta. Tranquilamente, empujó la puerta y esta se abrió con tanta facilidad y rápido, que ambos miembros de la Elite Four se sintieron totalmente estúpidos.

-_Trataron de jalar nuestra entrada al destino, cuando solamente necesitaban empujar… -_dijo Shauntal mientras sacaba su pluma escondida y su cuaderno.

Marshal se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con su mano, mientras le entregaba la moneda a Grimsley quien también se sentía avergonzado. El Battle Tower tenía una entrada para los empleados, la cual era en donde Grimsley y Marshal vivieron el momento más embarazoso de sus vidas. Pero cuando subieron a un elevador, el cual solamente llevaba al Lobby, todos esperaban encontrar a varios secuaces. Pero cuando llegaron, estaba completamente vacío.

Palmer observó todo con desconfianza, las luces estaban apagadas y todo se miraba muerto y silencioso… pero lo único que iluminaba el Lobby era una televisión. Sabía que la única forma de llegar con su hijo era activando la facultad. Al activarla, las puertas se abrirían automáticamente después de cada batalla que Alder enfrentara. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿contra quién se enfrentaría? Cuando notó que la cámara de seguridad los seguía, supo entonces que Charon sabía que ellos lograrían entrar y que seguramente ya tenía a Sird esperándolos en algún cuarto.

(En el último piso)

Cuando Pearl notó en las pantallas de seguridad a su papá entrar con el gran grupo de entrenadores, miró a Charon con una sonrisa. Aunque su boca estuviera cubierta, Charon podía ver en sus ojos que decía _mi papá te pateará tu viejo y feo trasero._

-No estés tan feliz, joven Jericor… -dijo Charon mientras se reía con su extraña risa que parecía más un susurro-, necesitamos tiempo y esto nos dará tiempo de sobra…

(De regreso con nuestros héroes)

En el Lobby habían tres puertas, las cuales cada una tenía una computadora al lado. Cada puerta representaba un reto y en frente de estas mesas había dos estatuas abstractas con una Pokeball. Lo que asustó un poco al grupo de entrenadores fue encontrar la televisión prendida y que estuvieran pasando las noticias. Pero no era hora de las noticias, todas hablaban del peligro que corría el Battle Frontier y de todas las cosas malas que estaban ocurriendo, Darach supuso que habían grabado todo en una caseta para intimidarlos. Thorton ignoró la televisión y se acercó a una de las computadoras. Era la del centro y conectó el Vs. Recorder, comenzó a meter otros códigos y las luces del lugar se prendieron.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Thorton al campeón de Unova mientras que el elevador del medio se abría.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Alder mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

Nuestros doce héroes entraron en el enorme elevador y el ambiente era silencioso. Después de subir únicamente un piso, todos salieron y encontraron frente a ellos una puerta cerrada. Pero esta se abrió automáticamente y cuando entraron al primer cuarto, pudieron ver una arena. Estaba vacía y no sabían la verdad qué esperar, ya que la puerta de la entrada se cerró atrás de ellos con llave.

-¿Estamos atrapados? –dijo Argenta mientras miraba sus alrededores un poco asustada.

-Atrapados en su propia muerte, -escucharon los entrenadores, al darse la vuelta pudieron ver a Sird al otro lado de la arena, tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa y un cuchillo en su mano-. No sé por qué se esfuerzan tanto… pero será inútil… hemos preparado el Battle Tower con un secuaz en cada habitación, no los corrientes… oh no… seleccionamos a los 49 mejores, los cuales no podrán vencer…

-Que comience la batalla entonces, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una Pokeball de su cincho.

-Disfruten sus últimos momentos de vida… -dijo Sird mientras salía de la habitación, cuando Palmer y Darach trataron de seguirla, apareció un secuaz con un Machamp en la puerta y los obligó a alejarse.

-¡Escavalier! –gritó el campeón de Unova mientras lanzaba su Pokeball y se materializaba dicho Pokemón-, ¡usa Aerial Ace!

Cuando el Pokemón tuvo contacto con su contrincante, fue cuando supieron que comenzaba la batalla final. Alder ahora tendría que luchar y retar el Battle Tower, pero con secuaces de Team Galactic esperándolos en cada habitación… ¿qué clase de reto se enfrentaría nuestro campeón de Unova? Todos sus compañeros se pararon atrás de él, observando la batalla entre Alder y el secuaz de Team Galactic.

Monedas Recolectadas: 089

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Primero que todo… WOA! WOA! WOA! 101 reviews (como los 101 dalmatas :3…)? WOW me siento wow, jaja no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud así que me limitaré a dar un humilde y sincero _gracias por compartir sus pensamientos, comentarios y el apoyo._

Muy bien, ya comenzó la primera parte del climax… más bien parece una introducción pero bueno. Hay algo extraño con mis parejas, en este fic no hay PearlxPlatinum ya que bueno… ¡no creo que vayan! Pero seamos realistas, si miras a tu amigo hecho trizas en los brazos de unos terroristas, obviamente gritas su nombre aterrorizada jaja. En fin, he leído y releído mi fic varias veces para no olvidar detalles y me puse a pensar en algo: ¿Cuál es mi escena o parte favorita? Así que ahora los dejo a ustedes con una pequeña tarea:

**¿Cuál es su parte o escena favorita de este Fic?** Me refiero a _TODO _el fic, desde el primer capítulo hasta éste. Yo incluiré una pequeña lista de las mías en el próximo capítulo con todo y explicación (también ustedes pueden poner explicación si quieren). Así que:

Campeona Iris: Bueno, la verdad el último capítulo es el más largo del fic, pero necesitaba una buena introducción al climax jajaja ¡qué bueno que lo hayas disfrutado! Muchas gracias por el comentario.

Steven Uxie: ¡Felicidades por clasificar! ¡Y gracias por el comentario inspirador de no rendirme!¡Espero que aprendas mucho en la competencia! Gracias por el comentario.

Legendarioyvelta: Bueno las interrupciones de Shauntal son clásicas, pero también son importantes señales supongo jajaja wow, espero que te vaya bien en el concurso también y como dije allá arriba: lo más importante de un concurso es lo que aprendes de él… ¡sobre todo si es uno de escritura! En fin gracias por el comentario.

Elisa Emocional: Bienvenida de regreso jaja esta es la introducción a la acción así que tengo el gusto de decirte que habrá mucha acción en los siguientes capítulos jaja suerte con matemática, la verdad esa clase jamás me gustó, pero aun así la ganaba decentemente con B, sí es aburrida pero necesaria en la vida… Gracias por el comentario y recuerda la minitarea.

Dark Rakzo: Gracias por el buen comentario jjaja. Bueno creo que el hecho que tenía como que nueve años cuando jugué cristal tampoco me ayudó jaja pero que envidia y suertudo que la tuviste tan fácil. Lo de la última pokeball me pasó con Kyurem… ¿acaso es suerte o lo programan? Claro, podría ayudarte con eso, puedo revisar ortografía y gramática. Wow, me sabía el dicho de lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte jajaja en fin, gracias por el comentario y envía la historia por un mensaje privado.

Diamondmanuel: Me imagino que este cap te dieron más nervios. Me parece algo extraña tu reacción ya que en tu fic pones a PearlxDiamond pero con indicios de que Diamond quiere a Platinum y no, esto no es PearlxPlatinum jaja pero seamos realistas, cualquiera grita el nombre del amigo que está frente de ti lastimado y secuestrado por un grupo terrorista. Ash… nah, ya hay suficientes fics con él jaja Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.

Asdfghjkl: ¡Gracias por todo el apoyo! Me refiero, tú has seguido esta historia desde el principio y siempre he apreciado mucho tus reviews así que gracias por siempre apoyarme. Fluff… me suena al nombre de un gato jajaja Sird me dio miedo desde que la vi en el capítulo de Emerald, pensé que parecía una villana mala. Yo también prefiero DiamondxPlatinum, solo la encarnación de los juegos prefiero Barry y Dawn pero en este fic es más de los mangas que de los juegos el trío de los Holders. Y con lo del departamento, mira la calle a la gente pasar y piensa en las cosas que hacen o que deben de hacer y así tendrás inspiración (eso haría yo si viviera en un departamento jaja) En fin, gracias en verdad por el apoyo y los comentarios.

Les recuerdo a todos la pequeña tarea de incluir en su comentario su escena favorita del fic, cualquiera. Y como siempre, todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado.


	33. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte II

_**Capítulo 33: La Batalla Decisiva, Parte II**_

(Cuadra Principal, Battle Frontier)

Cuatro edificios se paraban orgullosamente en el lugar, escombros que solo formaban nubes de polvo y cuatro entrenadores luchaban valientemente contra sin número de secuaces de Team Galactic.

-¡YAAAAHOOO! –Gritó Flint con todas sus energías, después de saltar y esquivar junto con su Infernape un Karate Chop de un Hitmonlee-, ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO DIVERTIDO!

-¡Flint! –gritó Lucian un poco enojado al ver que su compañero tomaba esto más como un juego-, ¡Ya es hora! ¡Retírate!

-¡Ni loco! –Dijo Flint con una sonrisa-, ¡ustedes vayan y yo los mantendré ocupados!

-Como quieras cabeza de escoba, -dijo Lucian mientras regresaba a su Gallade y corría hacia el hospital junto con sus tres compañeros.

Cuando Aaron, Bertha y Lucian llegaron al hospital, se sentían agotados y justo cuando pusieron un pie en el lugar, salieron del edificio Volkner, Diamond y Platinum corriendo a la batalla. Al fondo del pasillo principal los esperaba Mira y Cheryl, y Marley; con ellas estaban Blissey, Arcanine y Alakazam.

-Mientras que unos luchan otros vendrán aquí a recuperarse y así seguiremos hasta dejarlos sin más Pokemons, todo marcha como lo planeamos -dijo Aaron mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente llena de sudor-, bueno omitiendo que Flint se quedara atrás.

-Seamos realistas, -dijo Bertha con una sonrisa mientras que Cheryl tomaba sus Pokeballs y comenzaba a atenderlos-, sabíamos que Flint se quedaría esperando a pelear junto a Volkner.

-En fin, -dijo Lucian mientras que se sentaba en una silla-, esperemos que el Sr. Adeku logre vencer la facultad infestada por los miembros de Team Galactic.

-¡Tomen té de miel! –Gritó Mira mientras que su Alakazam usaba sus fuerzas psíquicas para llevarle una taza a cada miembro-, ¡es bueno para el cuerpo y está libre de somnífero!

Los tres miembros de la Elite Four la vieron un poco extrañados, pero cuando comenzaron a tomar el té sintieron cómo el líquido pareció ayudarlos. Jamás sabrían cómo un té de miel noqueó al Magnate del Battle Tower.

(Battle Tower, Piso 18)

Después de 18 batallas, cualquiera se encontraría fatigado o extremadamente cansado, pero no Alder Adeku. Era impresionante para sus compañeros verlo luchar de una forma tan decida. En estos momentos, todos los Frontier Brains y los miembros de la Elite Four se encontraban atrás del campeón observando mientras que luchaba con un secuaz quien usaba un Shiftry.

-¡Ahora Bouffalant! –Gritó Alder con una sonrisa-, Megahorn.

Antes de que el Pokemón del secuaz pudiera evadirlo, el gran compañero de Alder logró envestirlo y vencerlo con un solo golpe.

-¡VAMOS ALDER! –gritó Shauntal emocionada mientras que aplaudía jovialmente mientras que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros sentía cada palabra suya retumbar con sus tímpanos.

-Jeez, cómo es posible que no esté sordo, -se quejó Grimsley a su lado cruzando su brazo mientras que ponía un dedo dentro de su oído.

-El Sr. Alder está tratando de terminar con las batallas lo más rápido posible, -dijo Darach mientras que el secuaz sacaba a un Cradily.

-Estoy completamente seguro que Alder logrará vencer al Battle Tower en poco tiempo… -dijo Thorton, cuando notó que todos sus compañeros Frontier Brains lo miraron un poco extrañados-. ¿Qué?

-No dijiste un porcentaje, -dijo Argenta impresionada.

-Hey, no necesito una máquina para que me diga que él les está pateando el trasero, -dijo Thorton señalando al campeón de Unova.

Pero Palmer no hablaba, solamente observaba las batallas esperando a que terminaran, curar a los Pokemons de Alder y continuar al siguiente piso. Cynthia y Looker estaban a sus lados, la campeona estaba sorprendida de ver al campeón luchar, pues sabía que era fuerte, pero nunca lo miró luchar de esta forma. Es muy diferente cuando se lucha en una pelea civilizada si la comparas cuando eres atacado por miles de secuaces y Pokemons legendarios.

Cradily comenzó a formar una esfera de energía verde y la lanzo directo a Bouffalant, pero él no lo esquivo y Alder no dijo nada… solo esperó.

-¿Por qué no le dice que se quite? –preguntó Caitlin a Marshal, quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Cuidado Alder! –gritó Shauntal paranoica mientras se tomaba de su propio cabello y lo jalaba asustada e impaciente.

Tuvo un contacto directo en su cabeza, pero Bouffalant bufó fuerte y su cabeza comenzó a brillar, asustando a su contrincante y a su compañero. Dio un gran rugido y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar notablemente.

-Sap Sipper, -dijo Palmer, finalmente emitiendo los primeros sonidos en todo el reto mientras que Bouffalant se lanzaba con un Earthquake hacia Cradily-, es una habilidad que absorbe las ataques tipo hierba y sube su ataque…

Cardily cayó vencido frente a su entrenador, el secuaz lo regresó a su Pokeball y se hizo a un lado.

-¡Gran trabajo Bouffalant!, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba un poco a su amigo-, pero recuerda, hay un niño en peligro y debemos seguir, ¡vamos!

-¡Espera Señor cara de Bastiodon!, -dijo Cynthia antes de que Alder cruzara la puerta-, ¡hay que recuperar a tus Pokemons!

-¡Cierto! –dijo Alder mientras que se quitaba el cincho y su Bouffalant comía un poco de comida escondida en su pelaje-, Bouffalant está con sus Left Overs así que eso lo ayudará mucho, ¡gracias por los accesorios!

-Fue idea de Darach, -dijo Caitlin dándole un poco de crédito al Valet, mientras que Palmer y Cynthia tomaban las Pokeballs de Alder y las llevaban a una pequeña computadora que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, recuperando a los Pokemóns.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, -dijo Dahlia mirando al secuaz que se encontraba en la misma posición mirando hacia el suelo-, ¿qué les pasa a estas personas?

-Por lo que puedo decir, -dijo Darach a su compañera-, están completamente hipnotizados así que cumplen con sus órdenes sin importar lo que sea.

-Están listos, -dijo Cynthia al campeón mientras le entregaba su cincho y él se lo colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Solo 31 batallas más! –gritó Alder mientras corría por la puerta con Bouffalant y los demás lo seguían.

(En el último piso)

Pearl seguía atado en la silla, pero estaba logrando aflojar las cuerdas sin que se dieran cuenta Dudley y Charon, quienes ahora se miraban estresados trabajando en unas computadoras. Sird entró a la sala y dijo:

-El campeón Alder Adeku ya va por el piso 25…

-Maldición… -respondió Charon mientras que parecía insertar varios números a la computadora-, si seguimos a este ritmo, no podré terminar los preparativos para esta máquina…

-Charon, -dijo Dudley mientras revisaba unos planos-, recuerde que esta máquina fue abandonada cuando Cyrus era el líder ya que era imposible de controlar y no creo que pueda en tan poco tiempo...

-Recuerde que no estuve involucrado en ese proyecto, -dijo Charon sintiendo cómo amenazaban su orgullo-, recuerde que está hablando con el mejor científico de la historia.

Apareció otro secuaz que parecía bajar de unas escaleras que Pearl jamás había notado. Luego recordó que esas escaleras, las cuales se encontraban al lado contrario de la entrada, llevaban al techo.

-La instalación de la máquina ha sido completada, -dijo el secuaz.

-Excelente, -dijo Charon mientras sonreía, después miró a Pearl y se comenzó a reír-, ni tu padre ni sus patéticos amigos saben lo que les espera…

(En la Cuadra Principal)

-¡Ahora Electivire! –Gritó Volkner con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba a una fila de secuaces con Golbats-, ¡usa Discharge!

-¡Usa Lava Plume, Magmortar! –gritó Flint a lado de Volkner, también señalando al grupo de Golbats.

La combinación de ambas ataques logró vencer a toda una fila de secuaces, ambos entrenadores chocaron puños orgullosos. Pero pronto ese orgullo desapareció cuando toda una fila de Machamps aparecieron, no podían creer cuántos Pokemons tenían los secuaces. Antes de que pudieran dar un comando, Diamond y Platinum aparecieron frente a ellos, decididos a luchar.

-¡Empoleon! –Gritó Platinum-, ¡usa Hydro Pump!

-¡Ayúdala con Leaf Storm! –gritó Diamond a su lado con su Torterra.

Ambos Pokemons lanzaron sus ataques; cuando fueron golpeados por un poderoso cañonazo de agua y una enorme tormenta de hojas, los Machamps parecían gravemente heridos. Flint y Volkner se quedaron atrás, observando.

-Estos accesorios que nos prestó Lady Caitlin y Darach en verdad ayudaron, -dijo Platinum mirando el Mistic Water en el pecho de Empoleon.

-Creo que ella prefiere que la llamen Caitlin, -dijo Diamond con una sonrisa al ver que los Machamps estaban siendo vencidos.

-Parece que crecieron desde la última vez que los vi, -dijo Volkner cruzando brazos.

-Recuerda que su amigo está en peligro, -dijo Flint mirando el edificio que se perdía entre las nubes-, ¿me pregunto qué tan lejos estarán del final?

(Piso 29)

-¡Ahora Vanilluxe! –Gritó Alder quien se miraba cansado pero determinado-, ¡usa Acid Armor!

Así pues, el Pokemón tipo hielo pareció derretirse y cuando el enorme Heracross se lanzó usando Close Combat, no logró lastimar a Vanilluxe.

-¡Ahora usa Blizzard! –gritó Alder.

Así pues, después de otra batalla agotadora contra un secuaz, cayó vencido Heracross. El secuaz bajó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado de forma automática. Los demás héroes lo observaban un poco preocupado, pues ya se notaba el cansancio en su cuerpo. Pero en su cara, solo se podía ver su confiada e iluminada sonrisa mientras se remangaba su camisa negra. Después de que Palmer recuperara sus Pokemons, Marshal se acercó a su amigo diciendo:

-¿Seguro que puedes continuar? Te faltan 20 batallas y puede ser demasiado…

-Eso depende del punto de vista, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa, -yo más bien lo miro como 20 oportunidades de darles una paliza a los secuaces que trató de matarlos a ustedes, al hijo de Palmer e incluyéndome a mí con esa marcha imperial.

Levantó su pulgar y su Vanilluxe flotó a su lado muy alegre también. El campeón sonrió y acarició a su amado Pokemón mientras se abría la siguiente puerta, tomó el cincho quien se lo regresaba el Magnate.

-Solo 20 batallas más, -le dijo Alder a Palmer mientras atravesaba la siguiente puerta.

-Sabes, si algún día llegas a pelear contra él, -le dijo Dahlia al Magnate mientras caminaba por la puerta atrás de los miembros de la Elite Four-, deberías de tomar precauciones… pues es muy fuerte.

-Lo sé, -Palmer se miraba muy serio preocupando a Dahlia, pero luego recordó la imagen de su hijo y comprendió-, hay que continuar.

Cuando subieron al siguiente piso y entraron al cuarto de batallas, una secuaz lo esperaba. La mujer robóticamente sacó una Pokeball y la lanzó revelando un Ariados. Alder miró a su Vanilluxe y asintió, el Pokemón valientemente entró a la arena.

_Volcarona sería el Pokemón perfecto para esta batalla, _-pensó Cynthia mientras observaba al campeón-_ me siento un poco culpable pero ambos sabemos que necesitaremos a Garchomp y a tu polilla…_

Esta batalla se estaba desenvolviendo lentamente, ya que ahora la secuaz parecía estar utilizando tácticas y no solo atacar ciegamente. Alder no tenía problemas y lidiaba con la batalla, pero no estaba muy feliz ya que sentía que lo estaba haciendo un poco lento según su criterio. Caitlin podía sentir, por alguna razón, todo el estrés del campeón y la urgencia de terminar rápido pero sin lastimar a sus Pokemons. Incluso notó que podía ver todo desde el punto de vista del campeón, como si ella estuviera parada luchando con Vanilluxe.

-Darach… -dijo Caitlin mientras observaban la batalla tomados de los brazos.

-¿Pasa algo Catilin? –preguntó Darach un poco preocupado, ya que cada segundo que pasaba podía ser otro segundo de diversión retorcida para Sird y su cuchillo.

-¿Alguna vez demostré otro poder además de mover cosas? –preguntó la Lady.

-Bueno… -Darach suspiró y miró para el techo, tratando de recordar todos esos años que estuvo al lado de su Lady cuidándola-, hubo una vez que explotaste durante uno de sus refrigerios. Al principio no lo noté pero la galleta que usted me había ofrecido aquella tarde antes de explotar y de que yo me la comiera tenía jalea de Bluk Berry…

-Pero, tú eres alérgico al Bluk Berry, -dijo Caitlin.

-He ahí la respuesta, Caitlin, -dijo Darach mientras la miraba directo a los ojos-, yo jamás le dije a usted o a sus padres que era alérgico a dicha fruta… estoy seguro que lo lograste averiguar sin que dijera nada usando solamente sus poderes.

-¿Insinúas que puedo leer mentes? –dijo Caitlin un poco extrañada, pero escondía en su mirada la sorpresa.

-Me atrevería a adivinar que sí, -Darach tomó su mano y después sonrió-, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarla una vez que terminemos con este lío a descubrir sus talentos ocultos.

_Por Arceus que adoro que diga mi nombre sin mi insignificante título… _-pensó Caitlin con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo.

Alder ya había logrado vencer a dos de sus Pokemons, pero habían vencido a Vanilluxe. Al campeón le estresó, pero el resto se sorprendió ya que después de 30 batallas esta era la primera vez que noqueaban a uno de sus Pokemons. Finalmente, un Dusclops cayó vencido y la secuaz se hizo a un lado. Alder inhaló y exhaló lentamente mientras que Palmer y Cynthia recuperaban a sus Pokemons.

-Alder, -dijo Caitlin mientras soltaba a Darach y se acercaba al campeón, preocupada por todo el estrés que sentía-, Alder, ¿estás bien?

-Te miras preocupado y sin mencionar que estresado, -dijo Marshal mientras se acercaba también con Shauntal y Grimsley.

-Bueno, después de 30 batallas sin descanso, ¿qué esperaban? –Dijo Grimsley-, nosotros solo tuvimos que luchar 20 veces y Shauntal tuvo un descanso.

-No se preocupen por mí, -dijo Alder dando una pequeña sonrisa, después miró a Caitlin y notó que sus ojos cambiaban a un color más brillante-, parece que estás experimentando con tus poderes… es bueno ver que no estés explotando o asustándote.

-Ya es algo que debo de aceptar, algo que tú, Darach y Cynthia me ayudaron, -Caitlin miró a Darach quien hablaba con Thorton, quien revisaba su Pad-. Estoy tratando de ubicar al hijo del Sr. Palmer, pero no estoy muy segura si lo estoy haciendo bien…

-Bueno, no me lanzaste a la otra esquina de la habitación con tus poderes, -Alder puso una mano en su hombro-. Ya es un avance notable eso.

-¡Y no explotaste mi cabeza! –dijo Shauntal a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

Caitlin se comenzó a reír, recordando esos momentos felices con Shauntal. La puerta de la siguiente habitación se abrió y Palmer le entregó al campeón su cincho. Lo puso alrededor de su cuello y continuó valientemente.

(En la Cuadra Principal)

Volkner, Flint, Diamond y Platinum seguían luchando y la verdad parecían tener completo control de la situación. Pero de repente, aparecieron dos helicópteros llenos de secuaces y salieron tantos que se vieron obligados a retroceder un poco.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Flint-, ¿de dónde salen tantos?

-¡Flint cuidado! –Escuchó la voz de Riley y apareció el entrenador con su Lucario-. ¡Lucario Aura Sphere!

Fue cuando vieron un Hyper Beam que fue desviado por el ataque de Lucario que los cuatro entrenadores se dieron cuenta que estaban en peligro. Pudieron ver entonces a un Starmie con Sird colgada en una de sus extremidades. Se comenzó a reír cuando miró a los cinco entrenadores.

-Pensé que ustedes representaban peligro, -dijo Sird con una sonrisa-, pero la verdad, son tan pocos y patéticos que ni valen la pena.

-¡Fuiste tú quien secuestró a Pearl! –gritó Diamond señalándola.

-Error, yo vi una oportunidad y la aproveché en Eterna Forest, -chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron más secuaces, pero ellos se miraban más peligrosos mientras sacaban una Pokeball-. Vendrán más y más secuaces, no podrán ganar… así que me voy.

-¡Detente! –gritó Riley mientras que Sird volaba de regreso al Battle Tower.

Las nubes que cubrían el techo se movieron y los cinco entrenadores pudieron ver en la punta una extraña clase de antena. Pero esta parecía más un cañón y eso preocupó a los héroes. Había en total nueve secuaces quienes revelaron sus Pokemons asustando a los valientes entrenadores.

-¿De dónde sacaron esos Pokemons? –preguntó Platinum asustada.

Frente a ellos se encontraban los secuaces con un Aerodactyl, Kabutops, Rampardos, Bastiodon y varios Pokemons extintos. Todos esos Pokemons cargaron un ataque y les lanzó a los entrenadores.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Volkner mientras saltaba hacia atrás con sus compañeros, -¡es Ancientpower!

Justo cuando pensaron que habían esquivado el ataque, notaron que justo atrás de ellos aparecieron otros secuaces quienes también les lanzaban el mismo ataque. Diamond se lanzó sobre Platinum cubriéndola; Riley, Volkner, Flint y Lucario se cubrieron con sus brazos esperando a recibir el ataque. Pero notaron que las piedras quedaron paradas a medio aire; confundidos se dieron la vuelta y pudieron ver a Buck, Agatha y Lucian.

-¡Excelente Psychic Claydol! –gritó Buck.

-¿En verdad piensan que con unas rocas polvorientas y patéticas podrán vencernos? –Dijo Agatha dando un bastonazo en el suelo justo al lado de su Gengar quien también usaba el mismo ataque-, no me hagan reír.

-Es increíble, -dijo Lucian mientras que su Espeon ayudaba a los demás Pokemons y suspiraba-, el milagro de revivir fósiles se desperdicia en personas como ustedes… es una lástima…

Mientras que los secuaces de Team Galactic, con Pokemons fósiles, se preparaban para atacar, Aron saltó del cielo y se puso en posición de batalla a lado de su Yanmega mientras que Bertha aterrizaba a su lado tranquilamente con su Gliscor.

-¡ESTO ESTÁ QUE ARDE! –gritó Flint emocionado, mientras que la gran batalla comenzaba.

(Piso 39)

-Solo diez batallas más, -dijo el campeón de Unova jadeando y sudando, pues llevaba tantas batallas sin parar que ya se sentía un gran peso en sus hombros y en su pecho.

Así pues, el secuaz se hizo a un lado con la cabeza en bajo y Alder le entregó jadeando las Pokeballs a Palmer y a Cynthia. Ambos entrenadores se sentían culpables de verlo por horas luchando sin parar.

-Esto es demasiado, -dijo Palmer mientras recuperaba los Pokemons del campeón-, en las próximas batallas nosotros lucharemos.

-No… es… necesario, -Alder jadeaba con cada palabra, levantó un pulgar y sonrió-. Quiero que ustedes estén listos y completamente frescos cuando les toque luchar contra Charon y contra esa mujer fea de cara endemoniada. Además, recuerde nuestro trato.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Cynthia, quien por primera vez usó un tono preocupado y serio.

-Seguro, ahora… -Alder tomó su cincho y miró a la Elite Four de Unova, Frontier Brains y al Policía Internacional-, solo faltan diez batallas, así que prepárense.

Cuando entraron al elevador, Caitlin comenzó a sentir algo muy extraño a sus alrededores. Las puertas se abrieron y un secuaz, con un Hariyama, los esperaba y Alder sacó a su Escavalier y comenzó la batalla. Todos contemplaban serios la batalla, ya que les preocupaba el estado del campeón.

La extraña sensación de Caitlin comenzó a notarse más en su mente, pues escuchaba un zumbido muy extraño en su oído. Thorton también notó algo extraño cuando su Pad comenzó a tener estática. Darach estaba tomado del brazo de la Lady y comenzó a escuchar el zumbido también y al ver a sus alrededores. Miró su reloj y notó que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y que la aguja de este comenzó a moverse de forma inusual.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –dijo molesto Thorton mientras trataba de que su Pad volviera a funcionar correctamente.

-¿Soy la única que escucha un zumbido? –preguntó Dahlia mientras que el último Pokemón del secuaz caía al suelo.

-Algo está mal, -dijo Looker mientras miraba su celular, el cuál ahora también tenía estática-, el zumbido viene de todos los aparatos electrónicos.

-Demonios, -dijo Thorton-, ¡Zeta, Rotom, salgan de ahí!

Con un BZZT aparecieron dichos Pokemons y en un segundo, todas las máquinas dejaron de funcionar. La puerta se abrió y notaron que se escuchó un ruido extraño por todo el edificio.

-Eso fue el sistema de emergencia del Battle Tower-, dijo Palmer-, cuando hay un apagón, las puertas se abren automáticamente.

Todo estaba silencioso, pero después se escuchó el sonido del elevador y las máquinas se volvieron a prender otra vez. El celular de Looker y el Pad de Thorton volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que las puertas y el mecanismo del Battle Tower.

-Algo hicieron para ocasionar ese apagón, -dijo Thorton revisando las lecturas en su Pad y la puerta a la siguiente batalla se abría-, ¿qué tanta energía estarán gastando?

-_Con tanta duda en nuestros alrededores, no nos quedaba de otra más que avanzar a la siguiente habitación y mirar a nuestro amado amigo pelear._

Marshal sacó una moneda y se la entregó al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros justo antes de pasar a la siguiente habitación.

(En el Hospital)

Estaban Cheryl, Mira y Marley observando la batalla desde lejos, mientras que todo el personal del hospital se escondía en unos refugios en el sótano del edificio. El Sr. Chairman apareció atrás de ellas y notó a los secuaces luchando con los Pokemons antiguos.

-¡Esos Pokemons! –Dijo el señor mientras se ajustaba sus lentes-, ¡esos son los fósiles que robaron de aquella propiedad privada!

-No entiendo a lo que se refiere, -dijo Marley mientras que su Arcanine se paraba valientemente atrás de ella-, pero no me gusta ver las cantidades de secuaces que aparecen…

-¡Por qué estamos aquí sin hacer nada! –se quejó Mira.

-Por si alguien se lastima, nosotras lo curaremos mientras que Marley nos cubre, -le explico tranquilamente Cheryl mientras observaba la escena preocupada.

-Mira tiene razón, -dijo Marley mientras salía del hospital, notando que Flint y Volkner estaban luchando contra tres Armaldos-, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

-¡Entonces qué esperamos! –gritó Mira mientras salía con su Alakazam del hospital, corriendo junto a Cheryl, Marley y el Sr. Chairman.

(Piso 49)

-Finalmente… -dijo Alder mientras pasaba agotado a la siguiente y última habitación-, una batalla más…

Cuando entraron a la arena, notaron algo extraño: no había un secuaz esperándolos al otro lado. En lugar de eso, pudieron ver frente a ellos un Infernape, un Floatzel y un Skarmory. Estos tres Pokemons parecían dormidos, pero un secuaz vestido con una bata entró riéndose, extrañando a todos.

-Felicidades… -dijo el científico, era la primera vez en todo el reto de la facultad que el contrincante del campeón hablaba-, llegaron hasta el piso 49… es una lástima que aquí se quedarán…

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Palmer amenazantemente.

-Pero qué interesante, puedo ver a todos los Frontier Brains en una habitación junto a los campeones y la Elite Four de Unova -dijo el científico ignorando al Magnate y enfocando su mirada a Looker-, y nos encontramos una vez más… Policía internacional…

-Un momento, -dijo Looker observando al secuaz, quien le parecía demasiado familiar-, tú… la joven Hilda luchó contra ti y te venció en Unova, ¡eres el ayudante de Nathan! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

-Felicidades por su memoria, -el ayudante científico sonrió de una forma malvada-, después de nuestra humillación ¿en verdad pensó que nos rendiríamos? Por supuesto que no, la única diferencia es que ahora usamos uniforme diferente y tenemos juguetes nuevos.

Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un Pad de color negro con franjas grises, tenía en él una extraña palanca que cuando la movió, el Infernape, Floatzel y Skarmory comenzaron a rugir.

-¡Están sufriendo! –Gritó Cynthia notando las expresiones en sus caras-, ¡¿qué demonios hace?!

-Controlando esos Pokemons del niño estúpido de allá arriba, -dijo el científico, Palmer empuñó su mano sabiendo que se refería a Pearl-. Pero ahora lograremos hacer historia con esta máquina, la cual controla y magnifica el poder de los Pokemons hasta el límite.

-Son los Pokemons de Pearl… -dijo Palmer.

-No sé si quiera luchar contra esos Pokemons inocentes… -dijo Alder indeciso de la batalla.

-¡Alder! –Gritó Looker llamando su atención-, ¡esos Pokemons están sufriendo y mientras que sigan despiertos, podrán manipularlos! ¡La única manera de salvarlos es noqueándolos y destruyendo la máquina!

Alder miró a Palmer, quien solo asintió ya que comprendía la situación. El campeón respiró profundo, sentía su pecho en llamas y su cuerpo le pesaba más que nunca. Pero era hora de seguir luchando y acabar con este grupo de terroristas de una vez por todas. Todos nuestros héroes se encontraban contemplando la batalla, mientras que el campeón sacó tres Pokeballs y las lanzó al campo de batalla.

-Una batalla triple, ¿huh? –Dijo Alder mientras que frente a él se materializaban Accelgor, Bouffalant y Druddigon-. Llevo tiempo de no tener una batalla así, al parecer esto será interesante…

Monedas Recolectadas: 90

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

90 monedas… ¡Wow! Ya van 90. Semana ocupada, sin mencionar que este capítulo me costó escribirlo ya que tuve que dividir varios eventos para que la historia tuviera sentido. En fin, me extraña ver que el final se acerque, ya que bueno… disfruto mucho escribir este fic y ahora estoy indecisa entre escribir tres temas que tengo pensados (ni se imaginan, pero tengo 3 historias diferentes ligeramente relacionada a esta). Pero… ahora no es tiempo de eso jajaja ahora como lo escribí, pondré varias escenas favoritas mías del fic:

Ok, la verdad adoro todos los flashbacks de las historias de los miembros de la Elite Four. Me encanta escribir la comedia sarcástica de Grimsley, adoré escribir la lucha dramática entre Marshal y Alder, también la fiesta… wow que disfruté escribir ese capítulo. No sé, cada capítulo tiene sus partes que me fascinan, como cuando escribo sobre Agatha y Bertha. Mira… me recuerda a mis metidas de pata cuando era pequeña y me pega la nostalgia. También cuando Palmer se rinde ante Team Galactic y les entrega su facultad creo que es una parte de las más dramáticas del fic (incluyendo el flashback de Darach… damn! Esa parte casi lloro cuando lo estaba corrigiendo antes de publicarlo!) Palmer peleando con Sird en Eterna Forest… En fin, se me ocurrió esto de las partes favoritas cuando leía el manga y encontré la pag de las mejores escenas del manga. Así que en fin:

Diamond Manuel: ¿Respuesta sincera? Soy una persona sincera, si no quisiera leer tu fic no lo hubiera hecho desde un principio así que creo que todos necesitamos un pequeño guía para aprender a escribir (tardé años para escribir como lo hago ahora). Si quieres que esos pequeños detalles sean notados, hazlos notar (consejo de escritora principiante). Estoy muy ocupada con unas cosas, pero cuando tenga tiempo leeré tu fic. Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.

Campeona Iris: Te diré algo, yo jamás gané ningún concurso de escribir ya que jamás entré a uno (no sé, no me gusta mucho la idea de competir en cosas que me divierten demasiado como dibujar, bailar o escribir). Aun así, con solo participar ya es algo increíble así que felicidades : D La verdad, ya logré ganarle a 4 Frontier Brains en mi Soul Silver (usando las técnicas que escribí), pero tengo problemas con Thorton jajaa Suerte con todo y anímate, siempre he pensado que se aprende más de la derrota que de la victoria y gracias por el comentario.

Liria28: Wow, suerte con los exámenes. Esa escena también fue de mis favoritas también ya que tenía que demostrar en una batalla la creencia y la sabiduría del Magnate. Gracias, jamás pensé que llegaría a los 100 y estoy feliz de ver que mi historia entretiene a lectores Suerte con tus exámenes y gracias por el comentario.

Guest: Mi problema al escribir es que tengo golpes de inspiración, me refiero a que me viene como un puñetazo y tengo que escribirlo en el momento. Después de ver la idea básica la pulo y la decoro así que todavía estoy aprendiendo y gracias por el cumplido. En fin, Team Galactic me da miedo su actitud robótica y Sird, me da miedo esa mujer. Gracias por el comentario.

Legendariayvelta: Ok, yo soy miembro desde hace mucho tiempo pero me imagino que es fácil. Me refiero, solo teines que estar en la página principal de Fan Fiction y poner Log in y ahí debe de decir algo de crear tu propio usuario. Espero que eso ayude en algo. Gracias por el comentario.

Dark Rakzo: ¿Sabes quién es Edgar Allan Poe? Estoy segura que ese autor te gustará ya que él escribe de una forma perfecta pero oscura. Yo me reía cuando me imaginaba la manota del campeón en la cara de Grimsley jaja Solo dime el nombre del fic y con gusto lo leeré (también puedo dar consejos si quieres). Mi profesor siempre me decía que le encantaba leer mis poemas y mis cuentos cortos y varios me decían que debería publicarlos, pero nah, todavía tengo mucho que aprender antes de publicar algo propio. Pero escribir de sangre y esas cosas sádicas no están mal mientras no lo hagas en la vida real así que no te preocupes jajaa. Bueno, recuerda que si quieres algún consejo solo pídelo. Gracias como siempre por el comentario y el apoyo.

MS-TaKa: La verdad no tenía planeado agregar los Dex Holder, pero bueno Sird necesitaba con quién divertirse y una entrada gratis al Battle Frontier. Jaja yo también adoro esa escena, Bertha me la imagino dulce pero con carácter, Agatha es lo máximo simplemente jajaj En fin, te envío saludos a Nicaragua y como siempre gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.

Steven Uxie: Tercer lugar… ¡me encanta el número tres! ¡Felicidades! No entiendo muy bien lo del concurso, ¿fue en el colegio o algo? En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y concursado honestamente. Gracias por el comentario y felicidades por quedar en tercero.

Elisa: Así se habla, los estudios son cansados pero necesarios. Es lindo cuando dos personas se ayudan al estudiar, ya que dos es mejor que uno. ¿En serio? ¿Tanto tiempo lleva el fic? Wow aun recuerdo cuando pensaba en el trama durante mis clases de Mate (entendía rápido y me aburría el resto de la clase). En fin, gracias por el comentario y suerte con los exámenes.


	34. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte III

Notas del Autor:

Yo sé, me tardé mucho esta vez pero tuve una emergencia y estuve ocupada varios días. En fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la batalla Decisiva. Algo que noté de este capítulo fue que se desarrollan muchas batallas y creo que de todo el fic es donde hay más peleas y eso. Espero que lo disfruten y en los próximos capítulos les haré saber de mi futuro proyecto (la verdad he puesto pequeñas partes que dan indicios por todo el fic, ¡de mis tres proyectos!).

Diamond Manuel: No he jugado White 2 así que no creo que vaya a incluir a Colress ya que no quiero leer spoilers del próximo juego. La verdad no creo que sea el único ya que para hacer Darkness Pokemon necesitas manipularlos con una máquina también pero sí, en el animé también el equipo Rocket lo hizo con el conflicto de Lugia (cuando Richie y Ash les secuestraron a Pikachu y a Sparky, pero con ellos era una muñequera o algo así). Umm… no sé que es Gary Sue así que en eso no te puedo opinar jaja Pero tú tranquilo, sigue escribiendo por diversión y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!

Legendary Yvelta: ¿En un mes leiste mi fic? Wow, leer 33 capítulos en tan poco tiempo requiere un nivel de lectura grandioso, espero verte el próximo capítulo y gracias por el comentario.

Dark Razo: No te preocupes, ya pronto revelaré lo que pasará con la polilla. La Focus Band me ayudó mucho en el Battle Hall, ahora estoy buscando otra para retar el Battle Tower. Nah, respecto a su problema no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente la situación. La verdad estudiar música clásica suena tan genial, no puedo creer que eso te enfríe el alma (yo escucho a Mozart a veces para relajarme). Para serte sincera, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho pero yo pienso que para escribir todo es de prueba y error y todos necesitamos un guía, así que trato de ayudar en lo que puedo. Y lo sé, son cortas sus historias pero su simbolismo lo considero perfecto e increíble. ¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Guest: No dije su nombre porque… um… la verdad no lo sé jaja no le quiero dar mucha importancia a ese personaje así que lo dejaremos al beneficio de la duda (pero no piensen que es Colress, él no tiene nada que ver en esto). Buen lema :D ¡Gracias por el comentario y la oferta! Te haré saber si necesito ayuda para inspirarme.

Campeona Iris: Qué bueno que resolviste tus problemas el mío involucró ir al hospital a cuidar a un familiar pero también se solucionó. A mí me ocurría lo mismo con inventar demasiados personajes así que te tengo un truco: piensa en un círculo principal y no dejes que se llene demasiado. Espero que te vaya bien en los exámenes y ¡gracias por el comentario!

Elisa: Sabes, yo también tengo pésima ortografía y trato siempre de corregirlo antes de publicarlo. La mejor forma de mejorarla es leyendo así que estoy feliz de ver que hago algo más que solamente entretener sino también enseño. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Liria21: Es lindo ver que se apoyen tú y Elisa, es importante la amistad y el apoyo… bueno regresando al fic, gracias por el cumplido y qué bueno que te guste. Bueno ya pronto revelarán sus planes y demás. ¡Suerte a Panamá en el Mundial!

Steven Uxie: Buenos días o noches, como dije antes tengo varios indicios en todo el fic sobre mis otros proyectos. Son muy pequeños así que no creo que los detecten y si lo haces, wow mis respetos jaja en fin, gracias por el comentario y perdón por tardar, tuve una semana cansada.

Cresselia Moon: Hola, hola (no lo olvidaré) mucho gusto hermanita de Steven Uxie. Bueno si necesitas cualquier consejo solo ponlo en tu comentario y con gusto te ayudaré. Qué bueno que te guste el fic, es un placer escribir. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Guest(2?): Gracias por el cumplido, pero hey, es difícil escribir cuando tienes a un familiar en el hospital y hay que cuidarlo. En fin, disfruta el capítulo y gracias por el comentario.

Cumpliendo siempre con mi palabra, todo comentario siempre es y será agradecido.

* * *

_Capítulo largo, ¡así que disfruten!_

_**Capítulo 34: Batalla Decisiva, Parte III**_

El ayudante de Nathan era un hombre de cabello café, tenía unos lentes oscuros y se miraba patético ya que su cara era tan escuálida que aumentaba el tamaño de sus anteojos. Alder se paró valientemente en su lado del campo y comenzó a pensar en alguna estrategia.

-¡Ya que tú no quieres comenzar! –gritó el ayudante de Nathan mientras seguía manipulando mecánicamente a los Pokemons de Pearl-, ¡Infernape usa Focus Blast! ¡Floatzel usa Ice Fang! ¡Skarmory usa Aerial Ace!

-Muy bien amigos, tengan cuidado con los Pokemons del muchacho -dijo Alder mientras varias gotas de sudor caían en su frente y recorrían su cara-, ¡esquívenlo!

Así pues, Accelgor y Druddigon dieron un salto alto mientras que Bouffalant simplemente saltó a la derecha. Después el Pokemón búfalo comenzó a mover su pata arrastrándola en el suelo y bufando fuertemente. Pequeñas nubes de polvo se formaban en sus patas y los héroes observaban muy nerviosos la batalla, sobre todo Palmer y Cynthia.

-Accelgor, usa Energy Ball sobre Floatzel, -gritó Alder apuntando al Pokemón nutria, quien detectó que estaba a punto de usar Aqua Jet-, Druddigon, quiero que cubras a Accelgor usando Night Slash. Bouffalant, mantén ocupado a Infernape y a Skarmory usando Stone Edge, ¡pero no lastimes mucho a Infernape!

Bouffalant rugió y comenzó a formar varias rocas alrededor de su cuerpo, después las lanzó directo a Skarmory e Infernape. Aunque el ataque fuera más dirigido al Pokemón ave, logró alejarlo y lastimar gravemente al Pokemón ave.

-¡Esquívalo Floatzel y usa Ice Fang! –Gritó el ayudante de Nathan apuntando hacia Accelgor, quien falló en su ataque-. ¡Skarmory, usa Slash contra ese insecto también! ¡Infernape usa Shadow Claw!

-¡Druddigon cubre a Accelgor con tu cuerpo! –Gritó Alder-, ¡Accelgor! ¡Me First con Skarmory! ¡Rápido Bouffalant, prepárate!

Así pues, el Pokemón dragón saltó en frente del insecto cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y recibiendo el ataque de Infernape. Después, justo cuando tuvo contacto su piel con su puño, Accelgor saltó a la altura de Skarmory.

-Me First lo hará usar Slash, -dijo el científico con una risa la cual tenía un tono bajo, parecía más un susurro-. Todos sabemos que el tipo normal no tiene nada de efecto sobre el tipo metal.

Una esfera brillante se formó frente a Skarmory, la cual viajó hasta Accelgor. Antes de que el ave atacara, el insecto tuvo el primer contacto y cayó completamente vencido el Pokemón. Todos los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos, pero Palmer y Darach sonrieron al detectar la estrategia del campeón.

-_¿Qué si…_ la habilidad de Skarmory es Strudy, la razón por la cual Stone Edge no lo noqueó? –dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-Esa estrategia es asombrosa, -dijo Darach con una sonrisa, mientras que Shauntal a su lado comenzó a gritar lastimando su oído e irritándolo.

-¡VAMOS ALDER! –Miró a Grimsley y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos en su brazo expresando su emoción-. Jamás había sentido tanta emoción por una batalla.

-¿Podrías decir alguna bobería de nosotros? –dijo Grimsley amargado por la inmadurez de su amiga-, así recibiré otra moneda y le ganaré al cavernícola en la apuesta.

_-Me decía inmadura aquel que propuso una inmadura apuesta, _-dijo Shauntal mientras sacaba su cuaderno y pluma y comenzaba a escribirlo.

Marshal con una sonrisa le entregó una moneda a Grimsley quien ahora se miraba molesto al ser insultado intencionalmente por Shauntal.

-Eso solo fue suerte, -dijo el ayudante de Nathan mientras señalaba a Bouffalant una vez más-, ¡Infernape usa Close Combat! ¡Floatzel usa Crunch sobre Druddigon!

-¿Listos amigos? –Preguntó Alder a su Bouffalant y a su Druddigon, quien el primero bufó con una sonrisa y el segundo rugió-. ¡Accelgor prepárate!

Cuando Infernape le dio un puñetazo a Bouffalant, no pareció afectarle mucho su ataque y cuando Floatzel mordió a Druddigon, saltó adolorido soltando al dragón.

-¡Ahora Accelgor y Bouffalant! –gritó Alder con una sonrisa mientras movía su brazo de a un lado al otro, como si fuera el maestro de una orquesta-, ¡usa Bug buzz y Head Charge!

Cuando Floatzel se alejó del dragón con su boca adolorida, apareció Accelgor quien lanzó un rayo directo hacia él. Mientras que Infernape recibió el ataque de la cabeza del búfalo y fue un golpe crítico, ambos Pokemons cayeron vencidos.

-¿_Qué si…_ la habilidad de Infernape es Blaze? Eso significa que debilitarlo es muy peligroso ya que su poder de fuego incrementaría notablemente. _¿Qué si…_ puedo usar la habilidad de Druddigon a mi favor? _¿Qué si… _el ataque de Bouffalant le puede hacer daño y sería mejor que Infernape tuviera el primer contacto para evitar que se lastimara?

El ayudante de Nathan observó asustado al campeón, quien ahora se paraba frente a él con una sonrisa y orgulloso de sus Pokemons. Queda de más mencionar que Shauntal (gritando por supuesto) y Caitlin comenzaron a aplaudirle, incluso los Froniter Brains impresionados por su táctica de _¿Qué si…?_

Cynthia le impresionaba más que nunca la actitud de Alder ya que aunque estuviera en una batalla seria aun tenía esa actitud alegre y a veces inmadura. Era tan sabio pero a la vez inmaduro que la confundía pero al mismo tiempo le pareció atractivo.

_Un momento… _-pensó Cynthia un poco asustada, como si le hubieran dado un pelotazo en la cabeza-. _¿Acabo de pensar que Alder es atractivo? Maldición debí de inhalar algo tóxico o me estaré enfermando… _

-Un refrescante viento acaba de pasar por mi mente, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras que las manos del ayudante temblaban y las del campeón descansaban en sus caderas-, es obvio que no conocías a los Pokemons y es necesario tener una relación con ellos para poder triunfar… en cualquier batalla es necesario escuchar a los Pokemons… -el campeón suspiró y miró al suelo mientras que suspiraba entre dientes una última frase-. Finalmente ya te entiendo N…

Cuando el ayudante trató de alejarse, Palmer y Looker aparecieron atrás de él y cada uno lo tomó de un brazo, dejándolo inmóvil. Palmer le arrebató el cincho de Pokeballs y regresó a cada uno en su debida Pokeball.

-La habilidad de Druddigon debe de ser Rough Skin, -dijo Argenta mientras se quitaba sus lentes oscuros y observaba al campeón, quien solamente le sonrió a la Frontier Brain.

-Fue por eso que dejó que Infernape le pegara, -dijo Dahlia con una sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo-, así se lastimaría solo y lo debilitaría un poco.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para que su habilidad se activara-, dijo Thorton con una sonrisa mientras "escaneaba" a Bouffalant con su Pad-. Esa es una estrategia que podría usar…

-¡Eres asombroso! –gritó Shauntal mientras se lanzaba sobre el campeón con un gran abrazo.

-Qué asco, -dijo Grimsley mientras miraba a Shauntal y a Alder-, ¿está sudando como un Pignite y lo abrazas?

El campeón solo sonrió, soltando a Shauntal y atrapó a Grimsley con un juguetón y amistoso abrazo… aunque la verdad parecía más una llave que un abrazo. El joven Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros trataba de liberarse, pero el campeón no lo dejaba. Todos quienes estaban presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír (a excepción del ayudante quien seguía atrapado entre Looker y Palmer).

-¡Maldición existe el desodorante! –gritó Grimsley enojado cuando finalmente lo liberó Alder.

-Después de 49 batallas seguidas sin descanso, tengo todo el derecho de sudar, -dijo Alder mientras sonreía y levantaba un pulgar.

Caitlin y Marshal sonrieron por la escena, todo estaba desarrollándose como debía. La Lady sintió una extraña presión en su cabeza, al principio lo ignoró pensando que era algo de si imaginación. Pero de repente, un fuerte zumbido comenzó a retumbar por toda su mente y la Lady no pudo evitar poner sus dos manos en su cabeza y gemir adolorida. Todos la observaron asustados; Darach, Alder y Cynthia se acercaron a la joven entrenadora, pero una extraña fuerza los empujó ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Hay no… -dijo Cynthia reconociendo los síntomas de las explosiones de Caitlin.

-¡Caitlin! –gritó Darach mientras trató una vez más de atravesar por ese extraño campo de fuerza que rodeaba a su Lady.

Pero con tratar de acercarse, las ondas psíquicas lo atraparon y comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor en todas sus heridas. Caitlin miró a Darach completamente asustada cuando lo escuchó gritar. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Caitlin sentía más miedo y al aumentar el sentimiento los poderes empeoraban.

-¡Darach! –gritó Palmer asustado soltando ligeramente el brazo del ayudante.

Es obvio que tomó la oportunidad y cuando se liberó del Magnate, le lanzó un puñetazo a Looker justo en la nariz y comenzó a correr hacia la salida. Caitlin observó la escena y miró una vez más a Darach mientras sentía el dolor intenso en su cabeza.

-¡NO! –Gritó Caitlin-, ¡no dejaré que me controle otra vez!

El científico notó que la puerta finalmente se abrió y trató de correr hacia la salida. Pero cuando trató de cruzar, una extraña onda psíquica lo empujó hacia la arena de la batalla y Darach se liberó de las extrañas ondas. El ayudante de Nathan se levantó para correr otra vez, pero Looker apareció justo en frente de él le pegó un puñetazo directo en su cara, noqueándolo por completo y sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad y fuerza. Sacó de su bolsillo unas esposas y lo esposó a una viga de la esquina de la habitación.

-Después recogeré la basura, -dijo Looker mientras se pasaba sus nudillos sobre su nariz quitando la poca sangre que caía de ella.

Darach se levantó y Caitlin se quedó paralizada observándolo. Se sentía avergonzada de haberlo lastimado, recordó cuando le lanzó la taza de té y no pudo evitar sentir que era un peligro para los que lo rodeaba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! –decía Caitlin muy asustada.

-N-no fue tu culpa Caitlin, -dijo Darach mientras se acercaba a ella un poco adolorido, después la abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, jamás en su vida la vio explotar de esa forma.

-Sí lo fue, -Caitlin comenzó a llorar -, pensé que lo controlaba pero es obvio que no… no puedo…

-¡Espera es cierto! Algo hizo que explotaras, -dijo Thorton mientras que su Pad comenzaba a emitir estática y chispas-, algo está pasando allá arriba que está enviando ondas expansivas hacia nosotros.

-Pero no sentimos nada, -dijo Marshal comprendiendo el argumento de Thorton pero sin encontrar algo que respaldara su teoría-. Deberíamos de sentir algo mínimo.

-Sí lo sentimos, pero fue tan liviano que no llamó nuestra atención, -Throton levantó su Pad que explotó, por suerte Zeta y Rotom siempre estuvieron atrás de él todo este tiempo. Después de limpiarse su cara de humo y aceite, el Frontier Brain miró asustado el techo-. Mi Pad capturó lectura de dos grandes fuentes de poder, fue tanto que ambas fuentes emitieron energía y esta chocó ocasionando una onda expansiva. Recuerden que Caitlin tiene más sensibilidad debido a sus poderes y las máquinas también tienen esa sensibilidad.

Aunque existiera una explicación, la Lady seguía sintiendo que había sido su culpa ya que si controlara tan bien sus poderes, eso en teoría debería de significar que podría manejarlos en cualquier situación. Pero se soltó de los brazos de Darach y se levantó, pensando que ahora no era el momento de hacer dramas. El Valet se sorprendió que Caitlin se soltara ya que había realizado dicha acción de una forma fría.

-No fue tu culpa, -dijo Shauntal mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Caitlin.

-Además, lo controlaste e incluso evitaste que él escapara –le dijo Cynthia mientras le peinaba un poco el cabello.

-Oye también piensa en esto, -le dijo Grimsley mientras se acercaba a ella-, la última vez que explotaste fue hace tanto que te aseguro que no tiene de malo hacerlo una vez en tanto tiempo. Me refiero, yo caigo de nuevo de vez en cuando con mi mal hábito de apostar.

_Pero tu mal hábito no lastima a quien amas… _-esas palabras escuchó Grimsley en su mente cuando notó que Caitlin lo miraba a los ojos.

-Debemos continuar, -dijo Caitlin mientras caminaba hacia finalmente hacia la batalla decisiva.

Darach observó preocupado a Caitlin, ya que su tono de voz fue frío y no solía usar mucho ese tono. Palmer y Dahlia se acercaron a su amigo y ambos pusieron una mano en cada hombro. Si algo estaba seguro el Valet era que siempre podría contar con sus dos amigos. Antes de que subieran por el elevador, Caitlin se detuvo y observó un corredor.

-De ahí provine la onda expansiva, no me puedo acercar más -dijo Caitlin señalando el corredor-. Si me acerco, explotaré otra vez…

-Entonces una de las fuerzas está allá… -dijo Palmer, después miró al grupo y pensó que mantenerse unidos no los ayudaría para nada-. Escuchen, no quería llegar a este punto pero debemos de examinar las dos fuentes de poder. Yo iré al último piso, podré ingresar a las cámaras de seguridad y tal vez encontraré algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-Yo iré con ustedes, -dijo Darach mientras se acercaba a Caitlin quien parecía estar un poco distante.

-Eso era más que obvio, -dijo Thorton entre dientes mientras observaba el corredor-, entonces yo iré a investigar la segunda fuente de energía… ¿me pregunto qué lo hará diferente como para que Lady Caitlin no se pueda acercar?

-Lo que sea será, -dijo Dahlia mientras se ponía a lado de Thorton-, yo iré contigo pequeñín ya que no te puedo dejar solo… me pregunto si nos toparemos con algún tipo malo… ¿qué será, será?

-Muy bien, -dijo Palmer observando el grupo, aunque no pudo evitar compartir una mirada preocupada hacia la diosa de la ruleta al separarse,- somos en total doce personas así que tendremos que hacer grupo de seis.

Después de discutir y pensarlo, el grupo de doce pararon en dos equipos diferentes. El equipo que se dirigiría al techo estaban: Palmer, Caitlin, Darach, Alder, Cynthia y Grimsley. En el segundo equipo que irían al final del corredor estaban: Thorton, Dahlia, Argenta, Looker, Marshal y Shauntal.

-Me alegro de que estés en el equipo, -dijo el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros al Magnate, el hombre mayor supuso que sería por su equipo o conocimientos en las batallas, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la razón por qué-. Si vas tú al menos no me sentiré incómodo entre parejitas y si eso ocurre, no será solo.

-¿Parejitas? –dijo Alder cruzando sus brazos y algo molesto, pero no notó que Cynthia se sonrojó ligeramente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-No puedo creer que nos separemos otra vez, -dijo Shauntal triste ante sus cuatro compañeros y amigos, pero luego gritó repentinamente y justo en el oído de Grimsley, empuñó su mano determinada y valiente-. _En momentos así, comprendí que no había tiempo para dudar algo que ya estaba seguro: yo volvería a ver a mis amigos y si no los miraba viva, pues los miraría en el otro lado del mundo._

-Por Arceus mujer, esperaba algo como _buena suerte _o _¡vamos chicos!_ –Dijo Grimsley con un tono sarcástico, burlándose ligeramente de la escritora y recibiendo otra moneda-. Pero ya que es obvio que si no vivimos nos miraremos muertos, eso me tranquiliza mucho.

Pero Shauntal solo se lanzó sobre Grimsley y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al entrenador. En momentos así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que aunque se burlara de ella, la callara constantemente o simplemente molestarla, ella siempre te seguiría queriendo como una hermana quiere a su hermano molestón. No pudo evitar abrazarla de vuelta y rezar en su mente a quien fuera que lo escuchara, que este no sería la última vez que miraría a sus amigos.

Cuando lo soltó, Caitlin y Shauntal se abrazaron automáticamente. Después la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas se alejó un poco y con sus dos manos en los hombros de la Lady dijo:

-No fue tu culpa… -la soltó y después miró a los cuatro que faltaban de abrazar, pero pensó que no tendría tiempo de abrazarlos a todos-. ¡Buena suerte a todos!

Marshal se acercó a Caitlin y a Grimsley y abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo, ya que pensó lo mismo que Shauntal acerca del tiempo. Queda de más decir que apretó notablemente más en el lado del vampiro.

-Hay veces que te odio mucho, -dijo Grimsley mientras se liberaba con la Lady de sus brazos.

-Buena suerte, amigo, -dijo Marshal mientras ignoraba vilmente a su compañero y le daba una mano a Alder.

-Hermano, -le respondió Alder mientras lo abrazaba rápido.

-Palmer, -dijo Dahlia mientras se acercaba al Magnate, puso una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro, dicha acción puso nervioso a Palmer-. Ten cuidado por favor.

Palmer solo sonrió y puso su mano enguantada sobre la mano de la diosa de la ruleta. Por alguna razón, sintió algo extraño en su estómago preguntándose cómo se sentiría la piel de Dahlia si no usara guantes y si Cresselia en verdad lo había curado; ya que ahora no se sentía culpable de realizar dicha acción.

-¿Qué será, será? –dijo el Magnate con una sonrisa, recibiendo una pequeña risa de la diosa y un golpe amistoso mientras caminaba hacia su grupo otra vez.

Después todos se despidieron mientras que los seis héroes subían al elevador. Las puertas se cerraron lentamente, más de lo usual, y comenzó a ascender hacia el último piso del Battle Tower.

(Último Piso del Battle Tower)

Lo primero que pudieron ver cuando las puertas se abrieron fue una clase de laboratorio. Había computadoras, pantallas y muchas máquinas que no podían reconocerlas. Las pantallas no tenían ni una imagen, pues solo se podía ver y escuchar estática. Ahora el Magnate estaba seguro que su plan de ver las cámaras de seguridad estaba arruinado. Estaba completamente silencioso el lugar y Palmer fue el primero que comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

-Algo está mal… -dijo Palmer incómodo del silencio absoluto.

Es difícil entrar a un salón el cual una vez fue tuyo y te lo arrebataron después. Así se sentía Palmer; sentía que la vida había arrebatado a su esposa, a su hijo e incluso sus sueños. Pensó que su sueños no valían nada ahora, no hasta que su mejor y más amado sueño estuviera a salvo con él una vez más. Registró una vez más toda la habitación en busca de Pearl y los otro cinco también ayudaron.

Alder pudo escuchar un extraño sonido el cuál provenía de atrás de una de las computadoras…Cuando Grimsley revisó las escaleras, notó que la puerta se abrió. Era obvio que querían que la atravesaran.

-¿Estará allá Pearl? –preguntó Grimsley mientras que sus cinco compañero se acercaban a las escaleras que daban al techo. Alder pensó que estaba actuando un poco paranoico y que era imposible que instalaran una puerta atrás de una computadora.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, -dijo Palmer mientras subía las escaleras valientemente.

(En el Piso 49)

Thorton, Marshal, Shauntal, Argenta, Looker y Dahlia caminaban por el pasillo en busca del origen de la energía. Todos caminaban con un paso fijo y el eco de cada pisada retumbaba por el corredor del Battle Tower. Marshal caminaba siempre alerta al igual que los tres Frontier Brains, Shauntal se encontraba sosteniendo el brazo de Marshal con un poco de temor formándose dentro de ella y Looker caminaba serio y pensativo. Eventualmente se fueron a topar con una puerta, la cual nadie estaba muy seguro a donde daba.

-Creo que es la arena que se utiliza cuando se pelea contra el Frontier Brain, -dijo Thorton haciendo memoria caminando junto a Rotom y Zeta, pues su Pad ahora no era nada más que chatarra.

-Algo me dice que nos estarán esperando al otro lado, -dijo Argenta mientras se quitaba sus lentes.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, -dijo valientemente Dahlia mientras daba un paso al frente y la puerta se abría automáticamente.

Se sorprendieron de ver que la arena estaba completamente oscura y lo único que podían ver eran cinco cilindros gigantes que parecían peceras a una esquina de la enorme arena, la cual ahora no se podía ver mucho debido a la falta de luz. Shauntal se soltó del brazo de Marshal y curiosamente, con sus manos en su espalda sostenidas entre sí y una mirada inocente, se acercó a uno de los cilindros. Thorton también se acercó curioso, pero los demás cuatro observaban el campo de batalla.

-No veo nada adentro de estos cilindros… -dijo Shauntal mientras se quitaba sus lentes y los limpiaba, pensando que tal vez esa era la razón por la cual era tan difícil de distinguir algo dentro del cilindro.

Lo único que podían ver era una clase de líquido celeste y fosforescente, el cual era la única luz que tenía el campo de batalla. Habían varios cables conectados y pequeñas burbujas de oxígeno se podían ver alrededor de las esquinas del cilindro. Eran tan grandes estas que incluso Marshal podría caber allí adentro.

-¿Qué habrá adentro? –dijo Shauntal mientras que los cuatro héroes se acercaban a observar más de cerca, Looker se puso a su lado y acarició su barbilla con su mano.

-Parece como si fuera una cápsula… -dijo Looker.

-¿Para guardar qué me pregunto? –dijo Argenta a su lado.

-Tal vez si lo desconectamos, -dijo Dahlia mientras se hincaba a lado de la parte de atrás del cilindro-, sabremos qué hay adentro…

Pero cuando Dahlia y Looker trataron de tocar uno de los cables, un par de engranajes escondidos le mascaron la mano a Looker y lo electrocutaron, asustando a todos. Después de alejarse y sostener su mano ensangrentada, Shauntal y Marshal les costó creer lo que miraban.

-¡¿Es un Klink!? –dijo Shauntal completamente confundida de ver ese Pokemón por aquí.

-¡Pero pensé que solo existían en Unova! –dijo Marshal con un pésimo presentimiento.

-Exacto, -escucharon una voz extra en la habitación y finalmente las luces se prendieron, para revelar que la arena había sido transformada en una clase de laboratorio-. Bienvenidos a la investigación secreta de Nathan…

Cuando vieron el lado del contrincante de la arena, pudieron ver a un hombre de aspecto enclenque, cabello negro y quebrantado por la cantidad de gelatina que utilizaba y con bata blanca. A su lado estaba parado un Klang y un Klinklang.

-¡Eres tú! –dijo Looker señalándolo con su mano ensangrentada.

-Impresionante oficial Looker, -dijo Nathan con una sonrisa mientras se reía al ver la herida del oficial-, aunque no sabe que Klink tiene la necesidad de girar para vivir, así que es muy difícil detenerlo… casi imposible si me pregunta…

-¡Qué es esto! –preguntó Thorton gritando y amenazando a Nathan mientras señalaba los cilindros.

-Eso es un experimento perfecto… algo que no se creía posible… -Nathan comenzó a reírse mientras que señalaba a Thorton-. ¡Si en verdad quieres saber! ¡Tendrás que batallar conmigo!

-¡Qué así sea entonces! –dijo el joven Frontier Brain valientemente mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la arena, pero Dahlia lo detuvo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer batallar con él? –dijo la diosa de la ruleta expresando su preocupación-. Alguien como él no creo que juegue limpio.

-Dahlia, esto es algo personal, -dijo Thorton mientras que regresaba a Rotom a su Pokeball ya que sentía miedo de que algo malo le ocurriera si se quedaba afuera-. Amo la ciencia y la respeto dándole un buen uso… ¡estoy seguro que ese le da uno malo y no lo puedo dejar así!

Sin escuchar una advertencia más de su compañera, caminó hacia el otro lado de la arena y al llegar a su lugar, señaló al campo y gritó:

-¡Vamos Zeta!

-He escuchado de ti, Factory Head –dijo Nathan mientras sonreía-, te crees muy inteligente pero la verdad es que no eres tanto como pareces… ¡Vamos Klink!

(En el piso 51, el Techo)

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento movió su cabello rubio y su chaqueta verde, el viento estaba más fuerte que nunca en el piso número 51 del Battle Tower. Había nubes blancas las cuales se movían rápidamente en el cielo soleado y helado, haciendo que nuestros seis héroes temblaran instantáneamente por el frío. En el centro del techo había una arena para batallas Pokemón, la cual se decidió jamás usarla debido a motivos de seguridad. La pintura de la arena estaba deteriorada y apenas se podía distinguir un símbolo de Pokeball en el centro.

Vieron en la otra esquina del techo una enorme silueta la cual parecía un arma. Esta se movió y apuntó hacia los seis héroes, todos reaccionaron moviéndose al centro del techo, listos para luchar. Escucharon una risa conocida, la cual parecía más un susurro y el sonido del viento, el cual parecía más gemidos del cielo, solo hacía más difícil escucharlo.

-Llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaba, -dijo Charon riéndose, cuando el viento sopló más fuerte y movió la neblina reveló a Sird parada al lado del científico-. Pero solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo para que esté completo.

-¿En dónde está Pearl? –rugió Palmer amenazantemente.

-No te preocupes por él, -dijo Sird con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a Charon al otro de la arena-, ahora preocúpate por tu propia vida.

-Malditos… -dijo Palmer con mucha furia.

Alder y Cynthia quisieron caminar hacia el otro lado de la arena, ambos campeones sentían el deseo de luchar contra esos dos. Pero Cynthia no se lo permitió al campeón, notando que jadeaba débilmente debido de todas las batallas que tuvo hace unas horas. Antes de que Alder pudiera decir algo, notaron que Palmer caminó hacia la arena y Darach fue con él.

-¿Estás seguro de quieres luchar? –le preguntó Palmer a su amigo.

-Al igual que tú, no quiero luchar, -dijo Darach mientras empuñaba su mano y la levantaba-, quiero vengar al Battle Frontier y a los que amo.

-Que así sea, hermano, - le respondió Palmer con una sonrisa mientras también empuñaba su mano y la levantaba.

Chocaron puño y puño, un último saludo de respeto y amistad la cuál ahora se pondría a prueba en una batalla decisiva. Alder, Cynthia, Caitlin y Grimsley se hicieron a un lado ya que sentían que esta no era su batalla. El viento soplaba fuerte y por primera vez, Darach y Palmer lucharían como un equipo.

-Será tan emocionante podernos divertir otra vez, Darach, -dijo Sird con una sonrisa malvada mientras sacaba una Pokeball y se materializaba Starmie.

-¡Jamás se los perdonaré! –Gritó Darach, sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca había tomado esa actitud tan agresiva-, ¡lo que le hicieron a Caitlin, a mis amigos y a mí! ¡Jamás se los perdonaré! ¡Vamos Houndoom!

-¡Es mi turno! –gritó Charon mientras se reía de forma maniática y lanzaba una Pokeball, revelando un Snorlax.

-¡Maldito ese Pokemón es de Pearl! –Gritó Palmer furioso mientras lanzaba su Pokeball-. ¡Vamos Rhyperior!

Caitlin tomó sus propias manos y parecía como si estuviera rezando, Cynthia y Alder se sintieron estresados de no poder hacer nada más que observar. Grimsley empuñaba su mano y retenía su deseo de pegarle a Charon, ya que se recordó de todo lo que lo hizo pasar con Shauntal y Buck en Stark Mountain.

-¡Snorlax! –gritó Charon mientras sacaba un pad muy parecido al del ayudante de Nathan y el Pokemón respondía sufriendo-. ¡Usa Body Slam!

-¡Detenlo con Rock Wrecker! –gritó Palmer mientras señalaba furioso hacia Snorlax.

Así pues, ambos Pokemons chocaron entre sí, formando una pequeña nube de humo entre los dos titanes. Utilizando solamente sus pesos, ambos Pokemons empujaban fuertemente entre sí con todas sus energías. Cuando esta nube de polvo se movió fue cuando Starmie apareció justo arriba de Rhyperior.

-¡Usa Hydro Pump! –gritó Sird.

-¡Rápido Houndoom! –gritó Darach a lado de Palmer-, ¡usa Flame Thrower!

Cuando el gran chorro de agua colisionó con el fuego, una enorme capa de vapor cubrió al campo de batalla. El viento soplaba más fuerte que nunca y la tensión ascendía en cada segundo. El traje de Darach y la chaqueta verde de Palmer se movían bruscamente por el viento al igual que la bata de Charon. El saco de Cynthia (al igual que su cabello) también se movía bruscamente. El cabello de la Lady volaba y le pegaba ligeramente a Girmsley, quien se sentía irritado de tener que enrollarse más su bufanda amarilla por el viento violento.

-¡Usa Camouflage! –gritó Sird un poco enojada de ver que su estrategia no funcionó.

Starmie comenzó a desaparecer en el campo y mientras que Rhyperior estaba muy ocupado sosteniendo a Snorlax, Houndoom se puso al lado del Pokemón preparándose para cubrirlo del Pokemon de Sird.

-¡Rhyperior! –Gritó Palmer con seguridad y fuerza-, ¡usa Crunch! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes!

Aunque estuvieran ambos Pokemons luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, el peso de Snorlax era superior y Rhyperior utilizó eso como su oportunidad para que se acercara a él. Con un mordisco, logró alejarlo y cuando finalmente se libró de sus enormes y gordos brazos, apareció Starmie a unos metros del Pokemón tipo roca.

-¡Usa Hydro Pump!

-¡Ahora Houndoom! –gritó Darach mientras que su Pokemón corría y saltaba justo en frente de Rhyperior, recibiendo el cañonazo de agua.

Todos, a excepción de Darach, se asustaron de su acción ya que prácticamente había sacrificado a su Pokemón. Pero Houndoom se levantó rápido y se lanzó sobre Starmie una vez más.

-¡Ahora usa Crunch! –gritó Darach con una seriedad y fuerza que impresionó a Caitlin.

El mordisco fue más que suficiente para vencer a Starmie y Snorlax comenzó a dormir en medio del campo de batalla. Notaron que en Houndoom había un Focus Sash rodeado en su cintura.

-¿En dónde he visto esa estrategia antes? –dijo furiosa Sird mientras regresaba a su Starmie a su Pokeball.

-¡Yo no te ordené que usaras Rest! –gritó furioso Charon mientras manejaba unos controles en el pad, forzando a Snorlax a levantarse y haciéndolo sufrir-. ¡Eso está mejor! ¡Ahora usa Earthquake!

Pero el Pokemón respondió pegándose un puñetazo a su propia cara y siguió pegándose ignorando las órdenes de Charon.

-¡Está sufriendo tanto que quiere noquearse! –gritó Caitlin sintiendo cada golpe que se daba el Pokemón en su propio cuerpo.

-¡Malditos cobardes! –gritó Cynthia furiosa.

-Darach, ataquemos juntos para acabar con su sufrimiento, -le dijo Palmer a Darach, ambos asustados de ver cómo el Pokemón se lastimaba seriamente.

-¡Usa Counter! –dijo Darach un poco apenado de lastimar el Pokemón.

-¡Ayúdalo con Rock Wrecker! –gritó Palmer furioso pero triste de hacer esta acción.

Ambas ataques fueron rápidas y directas, asegurándose que Snorlax no sufriera y cayera vencido rápido. Charon, muy enojado, lo regresó a su Pokeball y lanzó otra al campo de batalla al igual que Sird.

-¡Es Roserade! –Dijo Palmer, cada vez enojándose más al reconocer los Pokemons de su hijo, regresó a Ryperior y después de agradecerle por todo, lanzó otra al campo de batalla-. ¡Vamos Milotic!

-¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! –Se rió Charon maniáticamente-, al parecer ya olvidaste lo básico.

-¡Antes de responderte! ¡Milotic usa Dragon Pulse! –gritó Palmer apuntando justo en el espacio que había entre Houndoom y Darach, asustando a ambos entrenadores hasta que un Banette esquivó el ataque muy asustado-. De nuevo con Shadow Sneak… en verdad eres repugnante…

-Y eso que tuvo suerte de no verla en Eterna Forest después de recibir el chapuzón de Rotom… -susurró Grimsley a Caitlin, consiguiendo que una pequeña risa se escapara de sus labios.

-¡Cállate! –Rugió Sird furiosa asustando a Grimsley ya que su expresión era tan horrible y amenazante que daba miedo-, ¡usa Double-Edge!

-¡Tú usa Giga Drain! –gritó Charon mientras seguía manipulando su máquina poniendo en sufrimiento a Roserade.

Cuando el Pokemón tipo planta se lanzó contra Milotic y el Banette sobre Houndoom, ambos entrenadores parecieron tener una conexión entre sí al gritar ambos al mismo tiempo:

-¡Dragon Pulse otra vez!

-¡Flamethrower!

Ambos Pokemons de los héroes saltaron para cambiar de lugares, cuando Roserade le lanzó su ataque sobre Houndoom no le afectó mucho y fue rodeada por llamas infernales. Mientras que Banette al hacer contacto con Milotic, paró lastimándose solo y se alejó debilitado.

-¡Houdoom regresa! –Dijo Darach notando el cansancio de su fiel compañero, sacó otra Pokeball y después de contemplarla la lanzó al campo gritando con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Empoleon!

Así pues, se materializó dicho Pokemón en el campo de batalla y Palmer sonrió al ver que ambos estaban ganando. Alder y Cynthia seguían observando, pero pronto la campeona dirigió su atención hacia la bizarra antena y no pudo evitar pensar en Spear Pillar.

-¡Esta vez me aseguraré de que no perdamos! –Gritó Charon mientras sacaba un Heracross y a su lado seguía Banette, después comenzó a apretar varios botones en su Pad, pero esta vez más fuerte de lo usual-. ¡Morirán!

(Piso 49)

-¡Usa Tri Attack! –gritó Thorton desde su lado de la arena mientras que al otro lado se encontraba el último Pokemón de Nathan, un Klinklang.

Alrededor del Pokemón Virtual se comenzó a formar tres esferas diferentes; una de color rojo, otra de color amarilla y la última de color azul. Cuando tuvo contacto con el Pokemón tipo metálico, no pareció haberle afectado mucho.

-¡Patético! –Gritó Nathan mientras se reía, -¡usa Discharge!

Cuando el ataque tipo eléctrico somató sobre el Pokemón virtual, no pareció haber tenido mucho efecto en él confundiendo al contrincante. Había usado hace unos momentos el mismo ataque y sí parecía lastimar a Porygon-Z.

-El ataque que utilizó antes… -dijo Shauntal al lado de las dos Frontier Brains-. ¿Acaso utilizó Conversion 2?

-Así parece, -dijo Dahlia sorprendida, después de todo era un Frontier Brain al igual que ella-. Es un ataque que adapta al usuario para hacerlo resistente al último ataque que recibió.

-¡Imposible! –gritó Nathan furioso-. ¡Soy el mejor científico de la historia! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

(En el piso 50)

Un extraño ruido seguía retumbando en la sala, el mismo ruido que Alder pensó que era solamente su imaginación resultaba ser algo mucho mayor. Detrás de esta computadora había una pequeña bodega, la cual Palmer olvidó su existencia debido a los nervios de buscar y encontrar a su hijo. Si tan solo supiera que en esa bodega escondida se encontraba Pearl atado a una silla.

El joven no se rendía fácilmente y ahora se encontraba envistiendo la puerta, aún con la silla atada en su cintura y muñecas haciendo este proceso todavía más difícil de realizar. Pero pronto escuchó un ruido el cual era que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Estaba seguro de que sería su papá y que finalmente podría recuperar a sus Pokemons, quitarse este pañuelo de su boca y ayudar a su papá con la batalla decisiva.

Pero… no era Palmer… era Saturn quien traía un cuchillo en su mano, asustando por completo a Pearl. Su reacción fue envestirlo con la silla y correr a la sala que parecía ahora un laboratorio.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Saturn-, ¡detente, quiero ayudarte!

Antes de que Pearl pudiera detenerse, terminó chocándose con uno de las computadoras cayéndose bruscamente sobre un teclado lleno de botones. Entre ellos había una fila de botones rojos y morados y cuando giró para levantarse, paró presionando más botones de forma a lazar.

-¡Maldición quédate quieto! –gritó una mujer cuando notó a Jupiter y a Mars en la entrada de la sala.

-¡Hay no! –gritó Mars asustada al notar que el teclado de botones comenzó a palpitar de forma extraña y nubes de humo salían de las computadoras.

(Piso 49)

-¡En tu cara! ¡Nerd! –gritó Thorton alegremente mientras que el último Pokemón de Nathan caía vencido y Zeta chocaba su ala con la mano abierta de su entrenador.

-Ahora, -dijo Dahlia dando un paso adelante junto con Looker, dirigiéndose a donde el científico ahora contemplaba el suelo sin decir nada-. ¿Qué son esas cápsulas?

Hubo un período de silencio, después Nathan comenzó a reírse un poco y pronto se tornó en una risa maniática y descontrolada. Con cada risa inhalaba fuertemente para recuperar todo el aire perdido en sus carcajadas. Asustó un poco a Dahlia y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, pero Looker dio otro adelante.

-No importa en dónde esté, -dijo mientras se seguía riendo el científico-, ya sea en Sinnoh o en Unova, en cualquiera de los dos siempre estará alguien arruinando mis experimentos… ¡Fascinante! ¡Simplemente fascinante!

-¿Y cuál es su experimento? –preguntó Looker, ya que sabía el policía que al darle cuerda hablaría.

-El Equipo Rocket pensó que habían creado hace años un Pokemón perfecto… uno el cual manipularon usando el ADN de Mew… ¡Pero eso no se compara a mi descubrimiento! –Seguía gritando y riéndose maniáticamente, mientras que su Klinklang seguía noqueado a medio campo de batalla-. No me importó con quien y acepté cualquier compañía que me diera los fondos para mi investigación…

-Team Plasma… -dijo Looker, asustando a los dos miembros de la Elite Four.

-¿El Team Palsma? –dijo Shauntal mientras tomaba el brazo de Marshal nerviosa-. ¿El mismo Team Plasma de N?

-¡N! –gritó Nathan furioso mientras tomaba con sus dos manos cada esquina de su cabello y comenzaba a jalarlo furioso y gritaba, asustando más al grupo de los seis héroes.

-Y yo que pensé que Sird daba miedo… -dijo Thorton a Zeta.

-¡Ese maldito salvaje! ¡Decía entender a los Pokemons! –Miró a Shauntal el científico mientras la señalaba y Marshal se ponía frente a ella protegiéndola-. Ese maldito niño no sabía de lo que hablaba… cuando canceló mi proyecto al pensar que los Pokemons eran seres perfectos y que no necesitaban ser manipulados a las manos de los hombres… ¡Ese maldito N!

-Jamás pensé decir esto en mi vida, -dijo Marshal con su voz ronca, la cual había veces que sorprendía a los Frontier Brains ya que al no hablar mucho, podían olvidar su voz profunda-. Pero estoy de acuerdo con N, ¡los Pokemons no deberían de ser modificados por la ciencia!

-¡Imbécil! –Gritó Nathan señalando a Marshal-. ¡Esa modificación lo único que hizo fue convertir a Genesect en el Pokemón más poderoso de la historia! ¡MI CREACIÓN!

Después señaló a los cinco cilindros, los cuales ahora una luz extra palpitaba en la base de la capsula revelando las figuras bizarras. Ahí se encontraban, en una extraña posición la cual los hacía ver más como máquinas que como seres vivos. Un enorme Pokemón con un cañón instalado en su espalda.

-Charon piensa que lo utilizaré para su propio beneficio, -Nathan se comenzó a reír maniáticamente otra vez asustando cada vez más a nuestros héroes-. Pero en cualquier momento, su programación será terminada y solo me obedecerán a mí… ¡SU CREADOR NATHAN DUDLEY!

Shauntal se acercó a la capsula del medio con Dahlia y ambas pudieron ver que el Pokemón era diferente a los cuatro ya que era de color rojo mientras que los demás morados. Sentían furia hacia Nathan, por manipular y experimentar con Pokemons.

El Genesect rojo dirigió sus extrañas y bizarras pupilas a Shauntal, con esos ojos mecánicos que se miraban vacíos y crueles. La Maestra de Pokemons Fantasma dio un paso atrás, muy asustada cuando notaron que las cápsulas comenzaron a formar grietas.

-¡¿QUÉ!? –Gritó asustado Nathan al notar que el líquido fosforescente comenzó a salir del cilindro-. ¡NOOOO! ¡Imposible que esté completo!

(Piso 51)

-¡Usa Close Combat! –gritó Charon furioso a Heracross desesperado de perder y en busca de ganar mientras seguía manipulando al Pokemón con el Pad.

-¡Usa Drill Peck! –gritó Darach.

Aunque el ataque fuera perfectamente dirigido hacia el Pokemón insecto, este reaccionó abriendo sus alas y esquivando el ataque, haciendo que el Pokemón tipo agua casi se cayera por la esquina del techo. Cuando comenzó a tambalear en la esquina, apareció Milotic quien rodeó su cola en Empoleon y lo jaló al centro de la arena.

-Y es por eso que decidimos no usar esta arena, -dijo Palmer mientras que Banette seguía logrando escapar de sus ataques-. ¡Tratemos esto! ¡Usa Attract!

La hermosa Milotic de Palmer guiñó un ojo y cuando los corazones rodearon a Banette, este se quedó paralizado por el amor.

-¡No seas estúpido! –Grito Sird furiosa a su Pokemón-. ¡Usa Shadow Sneak!

-Insultar a tu propio Pokemón solo hace que te odie más… -dijo Alder observando la batalla-. Ellos entienden nuestras palabras e insultarlo no te ayudará en nada.

Pero el Pokemón quedó paralizado contemplando a Milotic con su boca abierta, se podía ver en su expresión el amor que sentía instantáneamente por ella. Palmer jamás le gustó mucho utilizar este ataque pero esta vez lo miraba necesario.

-¡Usa Ice Beam ahora! –gritó Palmer señalando a Banette.

-¡Un poco de ayuda! –gritó furiosa Sird a Charon cuando notó que no trabajaban en equipo.

-¡Cállate! ¿No ves que tengo mis manos ocupadas? –dijo Charon furioso.

Empoleon apareció en frente de Heracross y esta vez su Drill Peck fue directo y poderoso, más de lo usual. Fue ahí cuando notó un Expert Belt en su cuello. Mientras que Banette era bruscamente azotado por un rayo de hielo el cual fue directo a su corazón… irónicamente…

Grimsley seguía mirando la batalla nervioso, ya que quería ser parte de ella y ayudar. Pero un extraño sonido lo distrajo y cuando miró a la enorme máquina notó que esta comenzaba a moverse. Muy asustados, los cuatro entrenadores dirigieron sus miradas a la máquina.

-Eso no suena bonito, -dijo Cynthia mientras sacaba una Pokeball.

-Esa fuerza… -dijo Caitlin asustada contemplando la máquina la cual se movía descontroladamente, como si la punta del cañón apuntara a lazar llamando la atención de los cuatro entrenadores quienes pararon su lucha.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el ambiente se calló y el cañón disparó un rayo poderoso y fuerte hacia el cielo. Los dejó sordos por un momento y su luz les quitó la vista por un momento. Justo arriba del techo, se comenzó a formar un extraño agujero negro. Darach automáticamente se alejó un poco, pero Palmer miró a Charon muy distraído con el agujero y lo tomó como una oportunidad.

-¡Milotic! –Gritó Palmer mientras que el agujero enorme del cielo seguía agrandándose, -¡usa Aqua Tail y recupera esas Pokeballs!

Con su gran velocidad y fuerza, Milotic logró azotar a Charon quitándole su cincho con tres Pokeballs. Fue una suerte para el Magnate ver que en estos tres se encontraran los Pokemons de su hijo. Contempló ambos cinchos y notó que todos los Pokemons de Pearl ahora se encontraban a salvo con él.

-¡Maldito trampo-! –pero antes de que Sird pudiera acabar, algo salió del agujero distrajo a todos.

Del agujero negro comenzó a salir extrañas manchas negras, las cuales cayeron en el suelo y asustaron a los entrenadores salpicando materia oscura por el campo. Darach automáticamente corrió hacia Caitlin junto a Empoleon y la sostuvo protectoramente entre sus brazos y la Lady lo abrazó asustada. Palmer empuñó sus dos manos, listo para recibir cualquier ataque. Grimsley y Alder tomaron posiciones parecidas, pero Cynthia observó boquiabierta el agujero.

-_Ingens foramen unum in manu demon apparuit exsulem… _–dijo Cynthia asustada y sorprendida mientras caminaba más cerca del agujero en el cielo, extrañando a todos por las palabras que recién había utilizado-. Es igual que en Spear Pillar… y en _Alterum Latus Mundi…_

-¡Cynthia cuidado! –gritó Alder mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la cargaba saltando hacia atrás cuando el campeón notó que una garra salió del agujero e iba directo a la campeona.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y pudieron ver a pocos metros de ellos una norme garra clavada en el suelo, era tan grande que parecía la mano de un demonio. Salieron otras dos y tomaron a Sird y a Charon. Una extraña materia negra salió de las garras y rodearon sus cuerpos arrastrándolos bruscamente hacia el agujero, dejando atrás a Heracross, Banette y los seis entrenadores.

Cynthia puso sus dos manos en el pecho del campeón y él la abrazó, ambos asustados al notar que la garra se comenzó a mover del suelo y se elevó una vez más. Apuntó hacia ambos campeones y velozmente se lanzó hacia ellos. Cynthia escondió su cara en el pecho de Alder y Alder escondió la suya en su cabello, pero al no sentir nada abrieron sus ojos horrorizados.

-¡GRIMSLEY! –gritó Alder aterrorizado al ver al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros parado valientemente frente a ellos con sus brazos abiertos, siendo rodeado y atravesado por una materia negra y extraña.

-¡Oh no! –gritó Caitlin mientras se soltaba de Darach y tomaba una mano de Grimsley quien ahora era bruscamente arrastrado hacia el agujero.

Alder se levantó y soltó a Cynthia, tomó la otra mano de su amado amigo y no pensó en soltarlo. La materia lo elevó después de rodearle sus piernas, hasta llegar a su pecho omitiendo solamente su cabeza y brazos. Grimsley gimió del dolor cuando sentía cómo la materia extraña lo jalaba hacia el agujero y cómo sus dos amados amigos lo sostenían cada uno de una mano, evitando que fuera succionado al igual que Charon y Sird.

Cynthia sacó a Garchomp y junto a Palmer y Darach, comenzaron a dirigir sus ataques sobre la extraña garra. Notó que sus amados amigos estaban siendo jalados de a pocos con él hacia el agujero… no podía dejar que su destino arrastrara el de sus amigos a la condena que lo esperaba más allá del agujero… Cerró sus ojos y pensó en su padre…

_Creo que te veré pronto, papá… _-pensó Grimsley mientras soportaba el dolor de ser jalado de ambos lados, miró a sus dos amigos quienes se les podía ver en sus rostros que no lo soltarían-. Lo lamento tanto… mis queridísimos amigos…

-¡NO GRIMSLEY! –gritó Caitlin mientras comenzaba a llorar al notar que la mano de su amigo comenzaba a soltarla.

-¡NO! ¡NO TE DEJARÉ! –gritó Alder mientras se le salía una lágrima al ver que ambas manos de Grimsley soltaron sus muñecas.

-Pero yo sí a ti… no te puedo ver como mi padre pero sí como mi mejor amigo… así que gracias mi amigo… por todo…-dijo Grimsley mientras que la materia negra y gelatinosa comenzaba a rodear su cara y sus brazos y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar las manos de sus amigos; fue cuando finalmente sus manos se resbalaron de las de sus amigos y era bruscamente jalado hacia el agujero.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el agujero desapareció en el cielo, dejando atrás a cinco entrenadores en el techo del Battle Tower… El viento sopló fuerte y las nubes se alejaron, revelando ante ellos el cielo más despejado y soleado que hayan visto en todo su viaje en Sinnoh. La máquina explotó y varios pedazos estuvieron cerca de lastimarlos, pero por suerte los Pokemons reaccionaron alejando las partes. No había agujero… no quedaba nada de la máquina… Grimsley no estaba… no quedó nada…

Monedas Recolectadas: 92

Facultades vencidas: 04


	35. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte IV

_**Capítulo 35: La Batalla Decisiva, Parte IV**_

(Piso 51)

Sus manos colgaban a la altura de su pierna, paralizadas como el hielo en un glaciar y en su mirada se podía ver dolor y sorpresa. Nadie sabía, y lo más seguro es que nadie sabrá, cuánto dolor sentía en aquel momento Alder mientras observaba el cielo vacío. Tampoco sabrán cuanto miedo sentía; no por su vida, ¡pues la muerte no lo asustaba! Pero sí le aterrorizaba la idea de que aquel, quien siempre lo cuidó como su propio hijo, haya muerto por su culpa.

Palmer, Cynthia y Darach observaron los cielos asustados; con la compañía de sus Pokemons, no podían creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miraron sus alrededores para ver que en el techo en verdad no se encontraba Sird y Charon… tampoco Grimsley.

La campeona de Sinnoh se acercó al campeón de Unova, quien seguía paralizado con Caitlin mirando el lugar en donde solía estar el agujero. Tomó su hombro y el campeón seguía paralizado.

-Alder, Caitlin, escúchenme, -dijo la campeona tratando de obtener su atención-. Estoy segura de que Grimsley está con vida.

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Caitlin, quien seguía en una clase de shock evidente, pero trataba de mantener su calma. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía como si en cualquier momento colapsaría-. D-darach… ¿me podrías prestar tu hombro un momento?

Darach y Palmer se acercaron y Caitlin puso una mano en el hombro del valet, como para sostenerse ya que estaba demasiado asustada. Darach y el Magnate notaron en los ojos de la Lady que estaba en una extraña transición entre caer en pánico y mantener la calma. Darach la abrazó y la Lady apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, pero sin llorar.

-Encontré en su biblioteca un libro que hablaba de un lugar, _Vale Source_… -pero antes de que Cynthia pudiera terminar con su explicación, escucharon una extraña explosión dos pisos abajo.

(Piso 49)

Todos contemplaron sumamente aterrorizados los cilindros. La materia gelatinosa comenzó a salirse del vidrio y se comenzaba a revelar una criatura enorme y aterrorizante. Una energía de color rojo lo rodeó y lentamente salió del cilindro, poniendo ambas patas en el suelo con una dificultad como si fuera la primera vez que caminara. Finalmente, se reveló ante ellos un Genesect de color Rojo, que al ver a todos los entrenadores reaccionó rugiendo fuertemente con un ruido espantoso rompiendo todo los vidrios de la habitación.

Shauntal, Marshal, Thorton, Dahlia, Argenta y Looker reaccionaron cubriéndose sus oídos con sus manos. El ruido era fuerte y penetrador, como el sonido de dos piezas metálicas colisionando combinada con un grito desgarrado de un alma desesperada.

Cuando finalmente el Genesect Rojo se detuvo, notaron que los otros cuatro Genesects destruyeron los cilindros con una energía azul que rodeaba sus cuerpos. Los enormes cañones que traían atrás comenzaron a moverse y cada uno apuntó a uno de los entrenadores. Todos sacaron sus Pokeballs y Nathan trató de huir saliendo de la habitación, pero Looker no lo dejaría escapar y fue tras él.

-¡Looker! –le gritó Dahlia cuando notó que corría tras el malhechor.

Antes de que pudieran lanzar sus Pokeballs, el Genesect Rojo comenzó a rugir otra vez, pero los otro cuatro Genesects se unieron al grito.

(En la Cuadra Principal)

-¿¡Qué es ese ruido?! –gritó Flint frustrado cubriéndose sus oídos.

-¡Jamás había escuchado algo tan horrendo! –gritó Bertha también con sus oídos cubiertos con sus dos manos.

Los Pokemons fósiles con sus entrenadores reaccionaron también con el sonido extraño, que era los rugidos desesperados de Genesect. Era tan fuerte que todos los entrenadores con sus Pokemons se vieron obligados a detenerse por un momento.

-¡Miren! –gritó Mira señalando el Battle Tower.

Así fue como los quince entrenadores pudieron ver cómo una onda de sonido salió del Battle Tower, con tal fuerza que explotaron los vidrios del último piso. Pero la onda se expandió por cada piso y así pues pudieron ver cómo cada ventana de cada piso explotaba bruscamente por la onda de sonido. Observaron horrorizados los enormes fragmentos de cristal que volaban del edificio y caían hasta el suelo como si fuera una lluvia. Se escuchó entonces cómo miles y miles de fragmentos chocaron contra el suelo de la entrada del Battle Tower y una enorme capa de cristales diminutos rodeó el edificio. Fue una caída de vidrios para muchos, pero para algunos esa fue la caída del símbolo del Battle Frontier: el Battle Tower.

-¡Oh no! –gritó el Sr. Chairman aterrorizado-. ¡Qué demonios está pasando allá adentro!

Pero antes de que pudieran pensar en alguna explicación, vieron cinco figuras en el cielo que volaban rápidamente hacia la cuadra principal. Notaron el peligro cuando estas figuras (las cuales parecían naves espaciales en miniatura) aterrizaron frente a ellos y se transformaron en unos Pokemons que jamás habían visto en sus vidas.

-¿¡Qué son esas cosas!? –preguntó Marley asustada.

-¡Parecen…! –gritó Platinum un poco confundida por su apariencia.

-¡Se parecen mucho a unos Pokemons antiguos! –gritó Lucian asustado al ver que cargaban en sus espaldas unos enormes cañones, los cuales brillaron y apuntaron hacia el gran grupo de héroes-. ¡CUIDADO!

Los cinco Genesects cargaron sus armas al mismo tiempo y enormes rayos salieron de ellos disparando un cañonazo hacia el grupo de héroes y villanos.

_**¡KAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

(Piso 51)

Palmer rápidamente corrió hacia la esquina del edificio después de escuchar tantos sonidos explosivos. Fue seguido por Darach, Cynthia, Alder y Caitlin; cuando vieron que las escaleras que daban al Battle Tower estaban cubiertas por una capa de cristales destruidos. También notaron que en la cuadra principal había una enorme capa de humo, se aterrorizaron al saber que ahí estaban luchando sus compañeros y que esa explosión había sido muy grande.

-¡NOOO! –gritó Cynthia aterrorizada-. ¡FLINT, LUCIAN, AARON, BERTHA!

Justo cuando pensaron que seguramente estaban muertos, la capa de humo se levantó para revelar enormes pantallas rosadas quienes cubrían a un gran grupo de personas. Desde el último piso era difícil ver las pequeñas figuras en la cuadra principal.

-¡Eso fue Light Screen! –gritó Palmer.

Entonces fue ahí cuando pudieron ver a cinco Pokemons con sus respectivos entrenadores en la cuadra: estaba Zapdos parado frente a Dahlia, Articuno frente a Argenta, Heat Rotom frente a Thorton, Golurk frente a Shauntal y finalmente un Conkeldurr frente a Marshal.

-¡¿Quiénes son esos Pokemons?! –preguntó la Lady asustada mirando a el grupo de Genesects, quienes estaban formando una línea de ataque frente a los cinco entrenadores.

-No lo sé… pero necesitarán ayuda, -dijo Palmer sacando su Pokeball con Cresselia, pero antes de que pudiera liberar al Pokemón y saltar a la batalla, escucharon un helicóptero. Al darse la vuelta y ver el enorme vehículo negro volando directo hacia ellos, los cinco entrenadores se prepararon para la batalla…

-¡Esto debe de ser una broma! –gritó furioso Alder desesperado de que siempre algo inesperado pasara.

Pero las puertas se abrieron del helicóptero, aun en el aire y todos se sorprendieron al ver quién iba de pasajero.

-¡PAPÁ! –gritó Pearl desde la puerta del helicóptero, extendiendo su mano como si estuviera esperando a que su padre saltara con él. A su lado estaba Saturn con sus brazos cruzados y contemplando a los cinco entrenadores.

-¡PEARL! –gritó Palmer mientras corría al helicóptero junto a sus cuatro compañeros y saltaban hacia el vehículo. Al entrar, Saturn cerró la puerta y Palmer se lanzó a abrazar a su hijo.

-¡No puedo respirar! –gritó Pearl medio riéndose de la alegría que sentía de ver a su papá otra vez.

-¡Hijo! –decía Palmer mientras seguía abrazándolo fuertemente-. ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por esto por mi culpa!

-Oye, si vuelves a decir que fue tu culpa te cobraré una multa, -dijo Pearl-, no fue la tuya sino de esa mujer y ese bajito.

Palmer sonrió mientras seguía abrazando a su hijo. Aunque afuera se escucharan los gritos de una batalla, aunque el Battle Tower ahora se encontraba destruido y aunque uno de sus compañeros haya sido secuestrado a otro mundo; se sentía feliz en este momento de tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

-¡Miren! –escucharon un grito desde el cuarto de control, era Mars y Jupiter quienes manejaban el helicóptero y cuando ambos campeones, el Valet y la Lady se dirigieron allí para ver por la ventana, vieron entonces cómo una batalla se desenvolvía en la cuadra principal.

-¡Por Arceus! –dijo Caitlin asustada mientras se cubría la boca.

-¿En dónde está la lindura? –preguntó Mars notando que no estaba Grimsley en el grupo.

-Está en el Mundo Distorsión, -miró a sus compañeros la campeona cuando recordó que jamás terminó de explicarles-. Esas garras que aparecieron durante la batalla no era un demonio, era Giratina.

-¿El Rey del Mundo Antimateria? –preguntó Darach.

-Así es, -dijo Cynthia, pero regresó su mirada hacia la ventana al ver una enorme explosión en la cuadra principal.

El helicóptero voló hacia la cuadra y tuvieron una mejor vista de lo que ocurría.

Se podía ver a Thorton, Argenta, Marshal y Shauntal luchando cada uno contra un Genesect morado y Dahlia luchaba con su Zapdos contra el Genesect Rojo. Pearl miró a sus dos mejores amigos quienes se miraban fatigados luchando contra varios secuaces que ahora los estaban rodeando al dúo y separándolos del grupo principal en donde estaban los miembros de la Elite Four de Sinnoh y el Battle Ground. Mientras que por un lado los cinco entrenadores luchaban contra el grupo de Genesects, por el otro se encontraban los secuaces quienes seguían luchando injustamente contra los demás héroes. Había tantos y parecían usar números en contra de los héroes.

-¡Me necesitan allá abajo! –gritó Pearl mientras salía del cuarto de control, pero Palmer lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

-¡No Pearl! Lo siento pero no quiero volver a perderte...

-¡Papá! ¡Mis amigos me necesitan! ¡Aunque no tenga mis Pokemons conmigo no los abandonaré! –Dijo Pearl con una voz determinada y su padre por alguna razón pensó en Azelf, el Pokemón de la voluntad… pero no podía evitar ver en el muchacho también a su pequeño hijo quien una vez estuvo entre sus brazos siendo apenas un bebé-. Confía en mí… por favor…

-Espera, -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba de su chaqueta un cincho de Pokeballs, cuando Pearl miró que eran sus Pokemons y que todos estaban recuperados, miró con una enorme sonrisa a su papá mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de Hyper Posions y Max Revives, eran los últimos que le quedaban al Magnate pero estaba seguro que ayudarían más a su hijo-. Ve por ellos, hijo… y confío que estarás bien…

-Te amo papá, -dijo Pearl mientras lo abrazaba una vez más, Palmer lo abrazó y por alguna razón tenía deseos de llorar (algo muy extraño viniendo del Magnate).

-Y yo a ti, hijo…

Se separaron y Pearl una vez más le sonrió, después corrió hacia la puerta del helicóptero, la abrió y una fuerte corriente de viento lo azotó. Pero con mucha determinación, miró atrás y le sonrió a su padre antes de saltar. Se dice que cuando un padre apoya a su hijo, una nueva fuerza es descubierta en el lazo. Muchos confunden esa fuerza como confianza, pero la única verdad es que era amor, un amor que solamente se encuentra cuando un padre hace lo que sea por su hijo. Cuando caía por el cielo, sacó una de sus Pokeballs y un Skarmory se materializó debajo de él y ambos volaron hacia la batalla para ayudar a sus amigos.

Palmer miró a su hijo volar desde la puerta del helicóptero y cuando pensó en saltar, notó que Dahlia lo estaba observando. La diosa de la ruleta le sonrió y le levantó un pulgar.

-¡VE CON ELLOS PALMER! –Gritó Dahlia con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS BIEN!

Palmer miró confundido a Dahlia, tenía deseos de saltar y luchar junto a sus amigos… pero miró atrás en donde estaban Caitlin, Darach, Alder y Cynthia y pensó en Grimsley. Aunque el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros no fuera parte del Battle Frontier, era un amigo y Palmer jamás le da la espalda a un amigo. Le sonrió a la diosa de la ruleta y se volteó dando la espalda a la puerta abierta.

-Grimsley nos necesita, -dijo Palmer mirando a los otros entrenadores quienes sonrieron.

(Escombros del Battle Hall)

Se encontraban Platinum y Diamond separados del grupo de héroes, pues fueron alejados poco a poco por varios secuaces. En este momento, los rodeaban mínimo doce de ellos y cada uno tenía tres Pokemons afuera. Tenían Crobats, Muks y más de algún Pokemón fósil. No tuvieron más opción que correr para tener tiempo para pensar en alguna estrategia.

-¿¡Dia!? –dijo Platinum asustada mientras observaban sus alrededores, eran los escombros del Battle Hall, se dieron cuenta que habían sido rodeados por más secuaces y que se habían separado del grupo-. ¿Dia, qué vamos a hacer?

-Si tuviera a Gi conmigo, tendríamos oportunidad… -dijo el joven muchacho mientras que su Torterra caía agotado en la ceniza del lugar junto al Empoleon de Platiinum, buscó en su equipaje Max Revives pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía más-. No lo sé…

Cuando se dieron cuenta que los secuaces, todos con Crobats, Muks y Pokemons fósiles, pensaron que sería el fin. Empoleon y Torterra se levantaron una vez más, con mucha dificultad pero con valentía ya que defenderían siempre a sus entrenadores sin importar el costo.

-Dia…-dijo Platinum mientras una lágrima salía de sus enormes ojos azules-. ¿Ahora qué?

Diamond respondió tomando su mano y escondiéndola en su espalda, ya que consideraba esta batalla perdida. Los secuaces se acercaban a cada paso, entrando también en los enromes escombros hasta que escucharon:

-¡FUERA DEL CAMINO!

Entonces vieron arriba, en donde un enorme agujero había quedado en lugar del techo y pudieron ver a Pearl volar a toda velocidad con un Skarmory. Después saltó en frente de sus amigos y los secuaces, unidos, le lanzaron un Hyper Beam. Pero una barra verde que formó Skarmory apareció y los protegió.

-Eso fue Protect cara de hormigas, -dijo Pearl con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la bolsa llena de Max Revives que le dio su papá, se las entregó a Diamond y a Platinum y sacó a su Infernape-. ¿Listos para luchar?

-¡Hagámoslo! –gritó Diamond mientras le entregaba un Max Revive a Torterra.

-¡No somos los mejores por separado! –Dijo Platinum mientras que Empoleon recuperaba sus fuerzas-. ¡Pero unidos somos perfectos!

Así pues, el trío de Dex Holders se pararon valientemente en los escombros del Battle Hall mientras que los secuaces comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. Los miembros de Team Galactic tenían en total treinta Pokemons contra el trío, así que no dudaron los pequeños héroes en sacar otras Pokeballs y revelar a su pequeño ejército.

-¡Vamos Infernape! ¡Snorlax y Skarmory! –gritó Pearl.

-¡Hagámoslo Torterra, Mamoswine y Bastiodon! –gritó Diamond mientras lanzaba sus otras dos Pokeball.

-¡Empoleon! ¡Rapidash! ¡Lopunny! –gritó Platinum.

-¡Jamás nos rendiremos! –Gritó Pearl mientras que los secuaces de Team Galactic se preparaban para lanzar el primer golpe y una capa de ceniza se levantaba levemente, miró a sus dos mejores amigos y gritó con toda la determinación del mundo-. ¡Hay que vencerlos! ¡Por el Battle Frontier! ¡Por los Frontier Brains! ¡Por mi papá!

Los rayos del sol traspasaban los escombros dándoles una iluminación inspiradora a los tres entrenadores para seguir luchando en el Battle Hall destruido. Y todo comenzó con un oleaje de ataques los cuales iban directo hacia el trío de Dex Holders. Pero este trío, unidos, podían formar el equipo invencible que unía emoción, sabiduría y determinación en una sola lucha.

(En el helicóptero)

-¿A dónde nos vamos ahora? –preguntó un poco molesta Jupiter mientras se elevaba y dejaba atrás al Battle Frontier.

-Nos dirigiremos a la Ruta 214, -respondió Cynthia mientras entraba al cuarto de control con las otras dos mujeres-. Después iremos al este…

Darach y Caitlin observaban con desconfianza a los miembros del alto mando de Team Galactic. Pero por alguna razón notaron que Alder, Palmer y Cynthia sí confiaban en ellos. Si sus compañeros confiaban en este grupo, ellos estaban obligados a confiar también.

-Sé lo que piensan… -dijo Palmer mirando tristemente por la puerta del helicóptero, observó cómo dejaban atrás la enorme isla en donde se encontraba el Battle Frontier destruido-, yo tampoco confiaría en ellos en otras circunstancias… pero… son en los momentos más desesperados que nos abrimos a soluciones nuevas…

-Además, -respondió Alder mientras le daba un puño amistoso a Saturn-. Salvaste nuestras vidas en el Battle Hall… jamás tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte.

-¿Por qué lo harías? –Preguntó Saturn confundido ya que estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran mal por su pasado-. Solo soy un rufián que trató de destruir el mundo, solo soy un aprendiz que busca ciegamente a su maestro y no sabes si en cualquier momento te traicionaré… ¿por qué confías y me agradeces?

-Lo que dijo Palmer es muy cierto, es necesaria la desesperación para abrir nuestras mentes… -dijo Alder mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla sabiamente, sin notar que Cynthia lo observaba dese el cuarto de control-. Pero también es porque salvaste nuestras vidas y es necesario agradecerte.

El helicóptero seguía volando por los cielos y debajo de ellos había un hermoso campo. Alder miró desde la puerta abierta las pequeñas ciudades y no pudo evitar pensar en Nuevama y en los niños maravillosos que conoció.

-Las ideologías están compuestas de verdades y las verdades están compuestas de ideologías… al final uno solo se confunde pero después entiendes el significado oculto, -miró el campeón a Saturn y le puso una mano en el hombro-. Cual sea que sea tu ideología, la única verdad es que depende de nosotros aceptarnos o rechazarnos y yo escogí aceptarte.

Saturn sintió algo que no había sentido por nadie más que su maestro Cyrus: respeto. Sintió respeto por aquel hombre que medía más de dos metros, quien tenía un cabello alocado y un poncho blanco, por aquel hombre que tenía la opción de empujarlo por la puerta y decidió aceptarlo y a la vez respetarlo.

(En la Cuadra Principal)

Mientras que el gran grupo de héroes luchaban contra los secuaces de Team Galactic, los cinco Genesects atacaban ferozmente a los cinco valientes. Pero todos parecían tener una batalla difícil cuando cada estrategia que trataban de usar fallaba.

Uno de los Genesect cargó su cañón y lanzó su ataque directo a Conkeldurr, lastimándolo lo suficiente como para que el Pokemón se viera obligado a dar unos pasos atrás.

-No entiendo, -dijo Marshal mirando frustrado la batalla-, jamás en toda mi vida había visto un ataque como ese… ¡Conkeldurr usa Payback!

Dejando una de las enormes pilas de concreto atrás, se lanzó directo a pegarle al Pokemón paleozoico. El ataque cayó en donde debía, pero no parecía afectarle mucho.

-No sabemos qué tipo es o cuáles son sus ataques, -Marshal cada segundo parecía frustrarse más.

Pero notó que otro de los Genesects morados apareció al lado de Conkeldurr y lanzó un cañonazo hacia él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el Golurk de Shauntal apareció frente a él cubriendo el ataque. Fue un golpe directo y se levantó una capa de polvo, Marshal temió por el bienestar del Pokemón de su compañera.

-¡No te preocupes Marshal! –Corrió Shauntal a su lado con una sonrisa determinada-. Su ataque no me afecta.

Cuando la capa se levantó, pudo ver a Golurk en perfectas condiciones como si jamás lo hubieran lastimado. Fue ahí cuando el Maestro de Pokemons Pelea tuvo la idea que este ataque seguramente era tipo normal, eléctrico o pelea; pues solo eso se le ocurría para explicar lo ocurrido. Ya que Golurk es tipo fantasma, solo las ataques tipo eléctrico, pelea o normal no podían afectarle. Pero el Genesect que originalmente estaba peleando contra Marshal le lanzó el mismo cañonazo pero este sí pareció afectarle a Golurk.

-¡N-no entiendo! –Dijo Shauntal confundida-, ¿¡es la misma ataque pero sí le afecto esta vez!?

-Shauntal, necesitamos luchar juntos, -dijo Marshal tratando de tranquilizar a la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasma-. ¡Conkeldurr usa Hammer Arm!

-¡Ayúdalo usando Hammer Arm también! –gritó Shauntal apuntando al segundo Genesect.

Ambos Pokemons valientemente se lanzaron y al tener contacto con los enormes y metálicos insectos, notaron que el ataque les afectó más de lo esperado. Respondieron viéndose entre sí y sonrieron. A pocos metros del dúo, Argenta parecía tener tiempos difíciles luchando con su Articuno.

-¡Usa Ice Beam! –gritó Argenta agotada pero determinada.

Así pues, el Pokemón congelador se lanzó al ataque disparando un rayo congelado, pero Genesect respondió lanzando un ataque con su cañón. Este pasó derritiendo el rayo de Articuno e incluso traspasándolo obligando entonces al Pokemón ave y su entrenadora esquivar el ataque.

-¡Jamás había visto esa ataque! –gritó Argenta frustrada-. ¡Debe de ser tipo fuego para haber podido traspasar de esa forma!

Thorton y Heat Rotom trabajaban unidos en contra del cuarto Genesect. El Factory Head notó que era de naturaleza agresiva y que su habilidad era Download. Le sorprendió ya que solamente se creía que Porygon y sus evoluciones podían tener dicha habilidad. El cuarto Genesect disparó su cañonazo extraño y esta vez logró lastimar a Heat Rotom, pero el daño era notable.

-¡Tal vez no sabré qué ataque es! ¡Pero mínimo sabemos que es tipo agua! –Thorton miró a Genesect una vez más-. Eso me deja la conclusión que las ataques tipo fuego no te afectarán mucho… ¡vamos Heat Rotom! ¡Usa Discharge!

El Pokemón Plasma lanzó su ataque, pero no pareció afectarle mucho al cuarto Genesect. Finalmente se encontraban Dahlia y Zapdos luchando contra el Genesect Rojo. Cada vez que lanzaba el cañonazo hacia ellos, la Frontier Brain consideró las opciones de que el ataque fuera tipo psíquico, normal o dragón; ya que el ataque le afectaba pero no lo suficiente o lo mínimo.

-¡Muy bien Zapdos! ¡Usa Acient Power!

El Pokemón ave elevó unas rocas del suelo y las lanzó hacia Genesect, quien fácilmente los esquivó. Dahlia se sentía frustrada, pero no podía dejar que una batalla difícil los venciera. Pero el Genesect Rojo se transformó una vez más en una forma bizarra, en donde encogía sus extremidades y comenzaba a flotar. A toda velocidad, azotó a Zapdos y logró lastimarlo gravemente. Pero Dahlia quitó su atención de su batalla cuando notó que uno de los Genesects morados disparó su ataque sobre Thorton y Heat Rotom, pero en lugar de solamente pegarle al Pokemón, también le pegó al entrenador.

-¡THORTON! –gritó asustada Dahlia mientras corría hacia el Factory Head, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo y con Heat Rotom encima; al acercarse a él, el Pokemón Plasma se levantó y miró muy preocupado a su entrenador. Dahlia lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y lo apoyó en su pierna muy preocupada-. ¡Thorton! ¡Zapdos, aleja a esas cosas de aquí!

El Pokemón ave la obedeció y logró distraer a ambos Genesects cuando voló en el cielo y les lanzó un Zap Cannon perfecto sobre ellos. Aunque no se notara, la Frontier Brain se sintió orgullosa de que el entrenamiento en Iron Island le haya servido para algo. Los Genesects (morado y rojo) encogieron sus extremidades y se transformaron en la misma forma de antes que les permitía volar. Zapdos comenzó a volar más alto y ambos Pokemons paleozoicos comenzaron a perseguirlo por el cielo. Este pequeño periodo de tiempo la ayudaría para poder socorrer al joven Factory Head.

-Tranquila, -dijo débilmente Thorton mientras abría sus ojos, tenía sangre en su cara y sobre todo en su brazo, en donde el ataque había tenido contacto-. Estoy bien… ese golpe me hizo darme cuenta que es tipo agua el ataque… pues tengo mojada mi ropa…

Dahlia le tocó la manga y se dio cuenta que tenía razón, pero también notó que era imposible que fuera tipo agua el ataque ya que según su predicción, el ataque que le lanzó el Genesect rojo era tipo Normal.

-E-es una lástima… -dijo Thorton mientras miraba al cielo cómo ambos Pokemons perseguían a Zapdos-, que no… que no tenga mi Pad… estoy seguro que sabría cuál ataque están usando…

Dahlia miraba y lloraba, ver a alguien tan joven como Thorton lastimado y en sufrimiento te puede deprimir. El Factory Head volteó su cabeza y miró en donde estaba luchando Marshal y Shauntal, ambos parecían también tener problemas con los otros dos Genesects.

-Irónico… -dijo Thorton débilmente-, critiqué a Marshal dándole a entender que es ignorante… no puedo evitar pensar así cuando veo a alguien tan musculoso… me recuerda a los bravucones de la escuela… y al final… resulta ser él quien puede luchar sin salir lastimado… creo que no soy tan inteligente como creía sin mi Pad.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Dahlia furiosa y llorando-, ¡recuerda que tu Pad lo construiste tú! ¡TÚ Thorton! ¡Con tus propias manos! ¡Deja de actuar como el enclenque que todos piensan que eres y actúa como el genio que Palmer descubrió en Hoenn!

Las palabras de Dahlia fueron directas y penetradoras para el Factory Head, miró a Argenta y pudo ver cuando el tercer Genesect lanzó su rayo y le afectó gravemente a Articuno e incluso le quemó un poco la ropa a la Hall Marton.

-Un momento… -dijo Thorton mientras se levantaba y sostenía su brazo lastimado, observó una vez más la batalla de Argenta-. Ese Genesect usó el mismo ataque que utilizó el otro Genesect que peleaba contra nosotros, Rotom… Pero… le afectó gravemente a Articuno e incluso le quemó su ropa… pero la mía está mojada…

Se puso de pie y Dahlia sonrió, pudo notar en su mirada cómo los engranajes de su cerebro comenzaban a moverse. El Factory Head miró la batalla que estaban Marshal y Shauntal y cuando el primer Genesect morado lanzó su cañonazo sobre Conkeldurr, también lastimó el brazo de Marshal y este se congeló un poco.

-Un momento… el mismo ataque… pero… son de diferentes tipos… -dijo Thorton, miró al cielo y observó una vez más a los dos Genesects que perseguían a Zapdos-. No es necesariamente tipo agua este Pokemón… pero tampoco es tipo fuego o hielo… La única ataque que es la misma pero su tipo cambia es Judgment… Pero eso depende del accesorio que esté usando… Un momento…

Thorton, cerca de resolver el misterio, observó los cinco Genesects analíticamente. Dahlia se encontraba parada a su lado, intrigada y emocionada esperando a que finalmente lograra obtener una respuesta. Thorton observó detalladamente los cañonazos que lanzaba cada Genesect, notó la diferencia de colores y analizó a cada uno de los cinco.

-¡Un momento! –gritó Thorton mientras apuntaba hacia el Genesect morado que luchaba contra Argenta-. ¡En su espalda! ¡Tiene algo de color rojo!

Dahlia miró al Genesect que luchaba contra la Hall Marton y notó que justo detrás del cañón tenía algo que parecía un disco duro de color rojo. Después el Factory Head apuntó hacia la batalla de Shauntal y Marshal:

-¡Esos dos tienen otros colores! ¡Uno es de color celeste y el otro de color amarillo! –Finalmente apuntó a los otros dos Genesects que perseguían a Zapdos-. ¡El que me atacó tiene de color azul oscuro mientras que el que te estaba atacando no tiene nada atrás del cañón!

-¿Qué significa, Factory Head? –preguntó Dahlia, entendiendo mejor la situación.

-Significa, que ya resolví este misterio, -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su brazo lastimado y miraba a Heat Rotom-. ¡Rápido Heat Rotom! ¡Ve arriba y usa Overheat! ¡Olvida lo que te dije acerca que es tipo agua! ¡Atácalos!

Así pues, el Pokemón Plasma voló a los cielos fríos de Sinnoh y cuando Zapdos pasó a su lado y los dos Genesects se acercaban a toda velocidad, Heat Rotom lanzó su ataque con todas sus fuerzas y ambos Genesects cayeron gravemente lastimados al suelo de la cuadra principal.

-¡Eureka! –Gritó Thorton-, ¡ya descubrí que tipo son estos Pokemons! ¡Es insecto y metálico!

Dahlia sonrió, Thorton rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras del Battle Tower, ya que desde ahí podrían escucharlo sus otros tres compañeros. Respiró profundo y gritó:

-¡TIPO INSECTO Y METAL! ¡SU TIPO ES INSECTO Y METAL!

Cuando Argenta, Marshal y Shauntal lo escucharon; la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas regresó rápidamente a su Golurk y sacó a su Chandelure y la Hall Marton sacó un Camerupt.

-¡Srta. Argenta! –Gritó Shauntal llamando la atención de la Frontier Brain que estaba a pocos metros, -¡hay que atacar juntas!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, querida! –gritó Argenta con una sonrisa mientras corría hacia donde estaba el dúo de miembros de Elite Four-. ¡Vamos Camerupt! ¡Usa Fire Blast!

-¡Chandelure! –Gritó Shauntal a su lado-, ¡usa Fire Blast también!

Ambos Pokemons, determinados y con todas sus fuerzas, lanzaron el ataque y logró pegarle a solamente uno de los tres Genesects que los atacaba. Ambas ataques fueron críticas, pues lograron noquear a un Genesect.

-¡Muy bien! –gritó Marshal empuñando su mano y emocionado de ver que finalmente habían descubierto la debilidad del Pokemón, pero notó que ambos Genesects que habían logrado esquivar el ataque cargaron sus cañones-. ¡Cuidado!

Su Conkeldurr lanzó una de sus piedras hacia los rayos, sacrificando así uno de sus pilares de concreto salvando a los entrenadores. En el cielo el pilar de concreto se destruyó, pero notaron que ambos rayos eran el mismo pero de colores diferentes.

-¡No entiendo qué ataque es! –gritó frustrada Argenta.

-_¡Techno Blast!_ –escucharon el trío de entrenadores, al darse la vuelta pudieron ver a Thorton y a Dahlia correr hacia ellos-. ¡Bautizo el ataque con el nombre _Techno Blast_!

-¿Huh? –dijo Marshal confundido mirando una vez más al grupo de Genesects, el cual ahora se unía el de color rojo y el otro morado, ahora solo quedaban cuatro-. ¿Techno Blast?

-Así es, -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa mientras que Dahlia regresaba a su Zapdos y sacaba a su Blaziken-. Es un ataque parecido a Judgment ya que dispara un rayo de luz hacia su oponente y depende del accesorio que esté usando para determinar el tipo… pero este es un Pokemón manipulado por la mano del hombre, haciéndolo una fusión entre tecnología y naturaleza. Es un disparo tecnológico… es Techno Blast…

-Eres en verdad un genio, Thorton, -dijo Marshal mientras que su Conkeldurr rugía ferozmente para intimidar al grupo de Genesects.

Pero una vez más, el cuarteto de Genesects se transformaron encogiendo sus extremidades y volando por los cielos. Muy asustados, los cinco entrenadores observaron cómo parecían tomar velocidad para atacarlos.

-Si trabajamos juntos, -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa mirando a sus compañeros-, podremos vencerlos en su High-Speed Flight Form.

-¿High-Speed Flight Form? –preguntó confundida Shauntal.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir el nombre, -Thorton sonrió como un niño y Heat Rotom formó una línea de ataque frente a ellos junto a Conkeldurr, Chandelure, Camerupt y Blaziken-. Suena genial y tiene lógica, ¿no creen?

-Lo único que creo, -dijo Dahlia con una sonrisa determinada y valiente-, es que es hora de aplastar insectos.

-_Y aquí nos paramos, _-dijo Shauntal mientras tomaba la mano de Marshal-, _listos para atacar y unidos, vencer al mal…_

Con una gran sonrisa valiente, Marshal sacó una moneda de su bolsillo y la pasó a la otra.

(? ? ?)

-Piedras… -dijo Grimsley molesto mientras se despertaba y trataba de levantarse, debajo del Maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuro habían pequeñas rocas afiladas que lastimaban su piel y rompían su ropa-. Entre todos los lugares que pude caer, tenían que ser en piedras…

Molesto se levantó, creyendo que estaba muerto y que seguramente estaría en alguna clase de paraíso. Pero al ver sus alrededores se sorprendió: era un lugar sombrío en donde no se podía diferenciar en dónde estaba el cielo o la tierra, ya que habían fragmentos de tierra por todo el lugar distribuido de forma desordenada. Grimsley observó todo; no había un sol y todo era iluminado con unas luces de tonos morados y azules. También notó que había unos árboles puntiagudos y delgados, parecían más rocas que plantas ya que tenían una apariencia muerta. Notó también que había a lo lejos una catarata que conectaba con otro lago, más bien no tenía sentido el cuerpo de agua que parecía a lo lejos una cascada.

-Genial, -dijo Grimsley con un tono molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos-, al parecer mis acciones fueron juzgadas y terminé en el infierno… qué lindo…

-Mundo Distorsión… -se escuchó una voz que retumbó por todo el lugar que al parecer había corregido al miembro de la Elite Four.

Grimsley observó sus alrededores confundido ya que estaba seguro que vio todo excepto un ser vivo.

-Muy bien… si así llaman el infierno por aquí abajo lo entiendo… "_oh gran voz de las tinieblas"_, -Grimsley trataba en verdad de no usar su tono sarcástico, pero le parecía imposible ya que lo utilizaba como un método de defensa cuando sentía miedo.

-No estás en el infierno, -la voz era de un solo tono, profunda y sin mencionar que atemorizaba a Grimsley por no saber de dónde venía-. Este mundo se le conoce como Mundo Distorsión, un mundo paralelo al mundo que conocemos. La campeona de Sinnoh tiene la teoría que este mundo fue creado por su rey, Giratinia, para crear balance en el mundo verdadero… y estoy completamente de acuerdo con su teoría...

-¿Te refieres a Cynthia? –preguntó Grimsley mirando a todas partes, buscando a quien fuera que le estuviera hablando-. Ahora que lo pienso… si no fuera por mi ella y Alder estarían aquí.

-Es una lástima, -dijo la voz-, tener a Cynthia Shirona hubiera sido interesante… me gustaría mucho tener una conversación con ella, es en verdad una mujer muy inteligente…

-Muuy bieeen, -dijo Grimsley extrañado pensando en cómo le explicaría a la campeona de Sinnoh que una voz tenebrosa le daba cumplidos-. ¿Acaso eres un demonio quien acosa a jóvenes hermosas?

-No… -dijo la voz una vez más-. Soy humano como tú, otra cosa es que el miedo se esté apoderando de tu mente y no te deje pensar claramente. Emociones… las detesto… la primera razón por la cual esté aquí…

-Si dices ser humano, -dijo Grimsley sintiéndose insultado por la voz tenebrosa-, ¿en dónde estás?

-Mira arriba…

El Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros levantó la vista y desde su pedazo de tierra pudo ver otro pedazo que quedaba a noventa grados de él. Abrió su boca, como si quisiera decir algo pero el asombro le hubiera robado sus palabras. Levantó uno de sus dedos moviéndolo, esperando que al realizar dicha acción recordaría lo que quería decir… pero la verdad se le olvidó.

-Muy bien, -dijo Grimsley asustado mirando arriba-, eso es físicamente imposible…

-No aquí… no en este mundo…

Monedas Recolectadas: 93

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Wow, estoy tan emocionada de escribir este capítulo. En fin, la pelea de Genesect fue algo que pensé desde un principio que nuestros héroes no sabrían nada acerca del Pokemón. Seamos realistas, si fuéramos nosotros los entrenadores estaríamos en una situación parecida: confundidos que Techno Blast parece ser de diferentes tipos. Así que pensé, _¿por qué no hacer que la pelea también fuera una en donde tendrían que averiguar qué clase de ataque es y sus secretos? _Bueno, es simbólica la escena en donde los vidrios del Battle Tower se destruyen ya que con eso, oficialmente, cae en símbolo del Battle Frontier. Pero solo porque cayó el símbolo no significa que los héroes dejarán de luchar (¡debería poner a Shauntal que diga eso!). Oficialmente agregaré a Darach entre los personajes que aparecen cuando miras el fic desde la página principal (no sé por qué no hice eso desde el principio... creo que se me olvidó...) En fin:

Legendary yvelta: Jaja, siempre quise incluir a todos los legendarios de Sinnoh ya que.. bueno todos son geniales. Decidí agregar a Genesect porque pensé que daría un buen detalle y una buena batalla. En fin, es bueno ver que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y como siempre: ¡gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Campeona Iris: Wow… si mi fic llegara a ser animé sería la persona más feliz del mundo. En verdad agradezco mucho que digas eso, me encantaría que agregaran a más miembros de la Elite Four de Unova en el Animé (qué daría por ver a Shauntal en el animé…) y trabajar en esa agencia sería un sueño hecho realidad… wow que lindo sería… Quería plantar la relación de los campeones desde un principio, quería que fuera raramente divertida ya que sería raramente divertida en la realidad.

Dark Rakzo: Bueno, recuerda que Marshal no sabe que Grimsley fue succionado a otro mundo así que supongo que seguirá la apuesta hasta que se entere. ¿Qué será, será? Duh, (pues es un auto-duh, ozea dirigido hacia mí), disculpa mi errónea idea de la música clásica. Mi abuela me decía que la única música clásica era la instrumental así que lo confundo (obviamente no creo en lo que me dijo mi abuela, ¡hay tanta música como la que mencionaste que es clásica!). En el juego les quedó bien inesperado lo de Giratina, me refiero estás peleando y de repente un hoyo y te sale un demonio con ojos rojos jaja me asusté tanto la primera vez que lo vi (incluso en el manga me sorprendí). Y con los de mis futuros proyectos… jeje ¿Qué será, será? Lo sé, es super ignorado Banette, y eso que debe de ser muy bueno. En fin, gracias como siempre por el comentario y el apoyo.

Asdfghjkl: ¡Buena suerte en los exámenes! ¡Espero que mi fic logre quitarte un poco el estrés! Yo adoro al dúo de Flint y Volkner, en el manga amé cuando se dan un Hi-5. No me esperaba una forma nueva para Mewtwo, me refiero a que tiene lógica que aparezca en la nueva peli pero wow, esa forma nueva se ve genial (aunque por ahora prefiera la original). Mucha suerte con los exámenes y gracias siempre por el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio de fic ^_^!

Guest: Quería desde un principio que Grimsley se fuera al mundo distorsión, ser básicamente la excusa para que nuestros héroes se dirigieran allá. Pero quería ponerle un poco de drama y bueno, me encanta el drama, acción y comedia unida. Gracias por el comentario!

Liria21: ¡Buena suerte! ¿Mes de exámenes? Wow, yo tenía semana de exámenes. Puse a Genesect en el fic ya que pensé que si N había clausurado su investigación, obviamente no estaba completa y para completar un experimento de esa magnitud necesitaría Nathan y su ayudante dinero. ¿Por qué no ponerlos con Team Galactic? Pensé que sería genial agregarlo como una sabandija interesada y que solo estuviera con Team Galactic para poder completar su investigación. ¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Queda siempre claro pero bueno: Todo comentario siempre es y será agradecido.


	36. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte V

_**Capítulo 36: La Batalla Decisiva, Parte V**_

(Ruta 214)

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó, varias flores volaron debido a la potencia que emergía la enorme máquina voladora. Con un brinco, Palmer y Darach bajaron y queda de más decir que el valet le dio su mano a la Lady para ayudarla a bajar. El lugar, aunque se miraba hermoso, sentían en el ambiente algo extraño que incomodaba mucho a los tres entrenadores. No sabían si era emoción, miedo o algo más, pero estaban seguros que lo que les esperaba siempre sería algo inesperado.

-¿Ahora a dónde? –preguntó Jupiter mientras saltaba del helicóptero con Mars, esperando a que salieran Alder y Cynthia.

-Nos dirigiremos ahora al este, aunque síganme de cerca, -dijo la campeona mientras saltaba al lado del campeón de Unova-, estos bosques son tan densos que se pueden perder fácilmente.

-¿A dónde nos llevas? –preguntó Saturn observando el bosque vivo y verde sin ver nada relevante a sus alrededores.

-Solo síganme…

(Battle Frontier)

El grupo de cuatro Genesects, en su High-Speed Flight Form, estaban tomando velocidad y la línea de fuego se estaba preparando para el ataque.

Heat Rotom, Camerupt, Blaziken y Chandelure parecían estar cargando sus ataques tipo fuego cuando notaron en sus cuerpos el incremento de llamas. Marshal y Conkeldurr no podían evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, ya que no era tipo fuego y los ataques tipo pelea no les haría tanto daño como esperaban. El Maestro de Pokemons tipo Pelea observó sus alrededores y miró al Genesect noqueado a pocos metros de ahí.

_Tiene algo celeste en su espalda, _-pensó Marshal, -_recuerdo que cuando ese Genesect nos lastimó con su rayo congeló parte de mi brazo… ahora sabemos que el tipo hielo está vencido._

-¡Preparen! –gritó Thorton notando que los Gensects venían a toda velocidad directo hacia ellos, levantó su brazo sano como si estuviera preparado para dar una señal-. ¡Apunten…!

Dahlia, Shauntal y Argenta confiaban en el cálculo de Thorton, así que decidieron esperar por su señal.

-¡FUEGO!

-¡Usa Fire Blast! –gritó Shauntal.

-¡Eruption! –gritó Argenta.

-¡Flamethrower Blaziken! –gritó Dahlia.

-¡Overheat, Heat Rotom! –Thorton apuntó directo hacia el Gensect Shiny.

Pero cuando los cuatro ataques colisionaron formando solamente una enorme llama mortal, el grupo de cuatro Genesects se rompió y cada uno voló en sentido contrario. Volaron tan alto y tan rápido que apenas pudieron ver los entrenadores a los Pokemons alejarse.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Thorton notando que ni habían tocado ligeramente a los Pokemons tipo Insecto/Metal-, ¡son demasiado rápidos!

-Hay no… -dijo Dahlia cuando notó que el ejercito de Gensects se dirigía hacia la cuadra principal, el lugar en donde los demás estaban batallando.

(Cuadra Principal)

-¡Muy bien Drapion! –gritó emocionado Aaron cuando su Pokemón logró noquear a un Armaldo usando Ice Fang-, ¡eres genial amigo mío!

Pero cuando el Pokemón le sonrió, apareció entonces un Cranidos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, apareció un Hippowdon y utilizó Earthquake.

-Lamento mucho decirte, mi querido niño, -dijo Bertha un poco agotada de tantas batallas-, que es muy pronto para celebrar.

-¡CUIDADO!

Fue ahí cuando Aaron fue cargado por Flint y Bertha por Lucian y saltaron rápidamente a un lado, ya que el ejercito de Gensects casi los atropella.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Lucian mientras se arreglaba sus lentes, los cuales ahora estaban rotos debido a la caída.

Flint no pudo evitar ver fijamente los ojos de Lucian cuando se quitó sus lentes, jamás en toda su vida había visto sin los vidrios morados que escondían su mirada. Aaron no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos ya que se sorprendió de algo: el color de sus ojos era un azul cristalino que parecían más celestes. La verdad, ellos juraban que el color de sus ojos era morado.

-¿Qué demonios me están mirando así? –preguntó Lucian un poco amenazante mientras se volvía a poner sus lentes y sacaba a su Bronzong de su Pokeball-. Esas cosas casi los mata y recuerden lo que le prometimos a Cynthia…

-Juntos sin importar lo que pase, -dijo Bertha mientras que Lucian la ayudaba a levantarse y notaban que el ejercito de Gensects aterrizaban y cambiaban de forma.

-Jamás le he roto una promesa a Cynthi, -dijo Aaron levantándose seguro-. Y no comenzaré ahora.

-¡¿Quieren un pedazo de nosotros caras de insectos?! –Gritó Flint con demasiado valor y abría sus brazos dándoles la bienvenida para una pelea-. ¡Vengan con papá!

(Turnback Cave)

Se encontraban el grupo de héroes y el trío de Team Galactic en la entrada de dicha cueva. Se podía ver un enorme agujero el cual salía nubes de niebla blanca que aterrorizaba a muchos, ya que de lejos parecía la boca de un monstruo esperando a devorarte. Caitlin sentía una extraña sensación en el ambiente, uno muy atemorizante que le indicaba que algo con mucha energía se encontraba cerca.

Cynthia se puso en frente de todo el grupo y miró muy decidida la cueva. No se sabe cuántas veces la campeona había recorrido la cueva, pero sí se sabe que tenía mucho conocimiento del tema.

-Esta cueva es muy conocida por ser engañosa, -dijo Cythia-, es como si estuviera diseñada para matar a aquellos quienes quieren invadir el otro mundo… después de todo, las fronteras siempre son las más difíciles de cruzar.

Extendió su mano frente a Alder y el campeón levantó una ceja cuestionando su acción.

-Debemos todos ir tomados de las manos, -dijo Cynthia-, si nos separamos, es muy posible que jamás nos volvamos a encontrar…

Cynthia tomó las manos del campeón y del Magnate, Caitlin tomó la del campeón y el valet tomó la mano de su Lady. Cuando Palmer le extendió su mano a Mars, Jupiter y Saturn, los tres los contemplaron con temor.

-Si no tienen valor aquí, -dijo Palmer con una voz seria-, es mejor que no vengan con nosotros.

-N-no es que t-tengamos miedo, -dijo Mars con una risa nerviosa-, el problema es que la cueva es muy grande y nosotros somos muy pequeños.

-El problema es que no es nuestro plan, -dijo Jupiter cruzando sus brazos-, nosotros estamos aquí para llevarlos y recogerlos en helicóptero y es obvio que no podemos entrar aquí uno.

-Necesitarán que alguien los recoja cuando termine su batalla-, dijo Saturn mientras tomaba la muñeca del Magnate y comenzaba a presionar botones en su Poketech-, llámenos cuando sea hora y nosotros apareceremos.

-¿Y cómo lo harán? –preguntó Alder.

-Regresaremos al Battle Frontier, Charon usó una máquina y nosotros la arreglaremos-, dijo Saturn seriamente-, tal vez nos puedan ayudar su amigo raro de cabello verde y negro.

-Thorton no confiará en ustedes así nada más, -dijo Palmer mientras soltaba la mano de la campeona y sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño emblema de plata con la forma del Battle Frontier, Darach lo reconoció ya que él tenía uno exactamente igual, pero en lugar de estar marcada la esquina verde era la punta roja del pentágono la cual estaba marcada-. Enseñen este emblema y les creerán, esto nos simboliza a cada uno de los Frontier Brains.

-Muy bien, -dijo Mars aplaudiendo mientras tomaba el emblema con mucha alegría, extrañando un poco a todos los héroes-. Recuerden que cuando encuentren a la lindura de Unova, díganle que pienso en él todo el tiempo.

-Claaro, -dijo Palmer extrañado alejándose un poco de Mars, ya que su tono era adorable pero asustaba viniendo de una mujer ex-miembro de un grupo terrorista.

-Buena suerte, -dijo Saturn mientras caminaba de regreso al bosque con Mars y Jupiter.

-¿Confías en ellos? –preguntó Cynthia.

-Los prefiero de lejos que de cerca, -dijo Palmer mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de la campeona y la fila de entrenadores, todos sujetados de la mano, entraban a la cueva-, después de todo, ahora solo necesito preocuparme de cuatro personas y no de siete.

(Cuadra Principal)

Aaron, Bertha, Flint y Lucian esperaron cualquier ataque, fueron sorprendidos cuando usaron Techno Blast pero no apuntaron hacia la Elite Four. Más bien comenzaron a disparar por todas partes de forma descontrolada y notaron en sus rostros algo extraño.

-¿Por qué siento que esa no debería de ser su cara? –Preguntó Aaron un poco confundido, los disparos de Techno Blast terminaban lastimando a los mismos secuaces de Team Galactic-. ¡Señor Riley!

Notaron al Maestro Aura bajarse de un Salamance y con él estaba Volkner, Mira (quien abrazaba el cuello del líder del gimnasio excesivamente fuerte) y el Sr. Chairman. Pudieron ver a un Arcanine quien cargaba a Marley y a Cheryl.

-Esto está mal, -dijo Riley notando a lo lejos al ejército de Gensects quienes seguían disparando descontroladamente, levantó su mano apuntando a los Pokemons-. Sus almas… están en un nivel de estrés extremo…

-¡Tengo miedo! –dijo Mira llorando mientras seguía abrazando a Volkner (más bien ahorcándolo)-. ¡Por qué no se detienen!

-¡Por que fueron usados como juguetes de laboratorio! –Gritó Agatha mientras descendía con su Gengar-, cualquiera estaría enojado si experimentan con su cuerpo… claro que me refiero a la experimentación científica… jeje..

-Siempre sabes qué decir… hermana… -dijo Bertha un poco molesta de los comentarios de doble sentido que hacía su gemela.

-¡Chicos! –escucharon entonces como si estuviera a su lado, el grito familiar de Shauntal, pero se sorprendieron de lo fuerte que podía gritar la Maestra de Pokemons tipo Fantasmas mientras corrían los cinco entrenadores hacia ellos.

-¿Están todos bien? –Preguntó el Sr. Chairman contando a todos, mientras que atrás suyo se desenvolvía el desastre del ejército de Gensects-. ¿En dónde está el Sr. Looker? ¿Dia y Platinum en dónde están?

-N-no sé, -dijo Shauntal nerviosa mirando a sus compañeros-, nos separamos de Looker en el Battle Tower…

-Muy bien, -dijo el Sr. Chairman cuando notó a lo lejos explosiones en los escombros del Battle Hall-. Yo pienso que el dúo se encontrarán en el Battle Hall… es obvio que tendremos que dividirnos para ganar. Srta. Shauntal, Sr. Thorton, Sra. Argenta, Sr. Marshal y Srta. Dahlia, detengan al ejercito de Gensects. Elite Four de Sinnoh y Sr. Volkner, vayan al Battle Hall y ayuden al dúo. Battleground y err… ¿Sra. Hermana de Bertha?

-¡AGATHA cabeza deslactosada! –gritó furibunda mientras le pegaba un bastonazo al Sr. Chairman.

-Muy bien… AGATHA, -dijo el Sr. Chairman sorprendido de la fuerza que podía tener la anciana mientras se acariciaba la cabeza-, usted y el Battleground vendrán conmigo al Battle Tower para encontrar a Looker.

-¡No me quiero soltar! –gritó Mira mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Volkner del cuello.

-Cugh, auxilio… no… respiro… -dijo el líder de gimnasio con dificultad.

-Ven Mira, -dijo Riley mientras abría sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Buck y a Marley (no solía demostrar muchos sentimientos el Maestro Aura)-. Yo te protegeré…

Mira se soltó de Volkner y finalmente pudo respirar correctamente el joven entrenador. Con un gran abrazo se lanzó sobre Riley y él la cargó en su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar por los vidrios rotos del Battle Tower.

-¡Oye Rocky Balboa! –Dijo Flint dirigiéndose a Marshal, quien extrañamente supo que se dirigían a él-, me di cuenta que todos excepto tú tienen un Pokemón tipo fuego, mi amigo aquí te podrá ayudar.

Le dio una Pokeball y Marshal se sorprendió de ver en su mano un Magmortar listo para luchar. Sonrió el Maestro de Pokemons tipo pelea y miró a su Conkeldurr.

-¿Crees poder cuidar a Muffin por mí? –preguntó Marshal a su Pokemón, quien respondió con un grito seguro aunque solamente le quedara un pilar de concreto.

-Maldito Volkner… -dijo Flint entre dientes.

Marshal le entregó al otro miembro de la Elite Four la Pokeball de Conkeldurr mientras caminaba de regreso con su grupo. Sacó a Magmortar de su Pokeball y los cinco entrenadores corrieron juntos hacia la batalla contra el ejército de Genesects… otra vez…

(Turnback Cave)

Caitlin, aunque odiara admitirlo, sentía miedo. Llevaban media hora caminando entre la niebla y cuando todo está cubierto por una capa blanca, todos los cuartos se miraban igual. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba perdida, sentía entre sus manos la mano del Valet y el del campeón recordándole que no estaba sola.

-Um… ¿Srta. Cynthia? –Dijo Caitlin muy nerviosa al sentir que estaban dando vueltas-. ¿Por dónde vamos?

-Tristemente Caitlin, no puedo responderte eso si quieres una respuesta sincera, -dijo la campeona de Sinnoh mientras que contemplaba unas rocas en el suelo-. Para llegar a la otra entrada del Mundo Distorsión, debemos ir por esta cueva la cual siempre cambia caminos por el desequilibrio de las leyes físicas que hay en esta frontera…

-¿Estás diciendo que estamos perdidos? –preguntó Alder molesto.

-Solo le digo a Caitlin que tenga paciencia, -Cynthia miró al campeón quien estaba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano para no perderse-. Y te digo a ti, frente de Bastiodon, cállate y espera un momento.

-Discúlpenla, -dijo Alder medio susurrando a Caitlin y a Darach-. Pero cuando está nerviosa suele rematarla conmigo usando sus apodos ridículos.

-Nariz de Probopass… estoy literalmente a tu lado tomándote de la mano… puedo escuchar todo lo que dices.

-Entonces escucha esto campeona: relájate y sigue buscando el camino correcto.

Cynthia sintió ganas de patearlo, pero luego recordó que tenía a Caitlin observándola y siempre trató de dar el mejor ejemplo posible frente a ella. Respiró hondo y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que su cabello y el de los demás, comenzó a moverse de forma inusual… como si una fuerza los estuviera succionando.

-Estamos aquí… la entrada al Mundo Antimateria… -dijo Cynthia.

Los cinco entrenadores levantaron sus vistas para notar que la niebla había desaparecido. Pero la niebla es lo último que notaron ya que frente a ellos (literalmente) se encontraba un enorme hoyo casi seis veces su tamaño. El agujero era negro, parecía como si no hubiera nada más allá de la pantalla.

-¿E-estás segura que eso nos llevará a donde está Grimsley? –dijo Alder un poco nervioso.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa mientras soltaba la mano de Palmer y se dirigía al Magnate-. Déjame a mi ser la primera en atravesar el agujero… tengo más información del lugar por el libro que leí así que supongo que podré guiarlos mejor…

-Está bien, -dijo Palmer mientras caminaba hacia el final de la fila con Darach.

Todos pensaron que ya sería seguro y era obvio que no se perderían, así que soltaron sus manos (aunque Darach no quisiera soltar la de Caitlin).

-Odio decirles esto pero: vuelvan a tomarse de las manos… -dijo Cynthia con un tono serio-. Una vez que entremos ahí lo más seguro es que nos separemos… aunque tomándonos de las manos podamos disminuir la probabilidad de que nos ocurra.

Así pues Alder volvió a tomar la mano de Cynthia y Caitlin, Darach tomó la mano de Caitlin y la muñeca de Palmer. Cynthia dio un paso al frente y cruzó su brazo libre por el portal. La campeona sintió un escalofrío familiar por su espalda, se sentía como si su brazo no pesara nada y recordó varios capítulos del libro. Miró a la fila de entrenadores y dijo:

-Aquí no hay derecha, izquierda, arriba o abajo; hay una razón por la cual muchos antiguos pensaran que este mundo era el infierno… si nos separamos… recuerden que estamos aquí para salvar a Grimsley así que… buena suerte a todos…

Cynthia saltó hacia el agujero y Alder se sorprendió de sentir cómo su cuerpo fue jalado hacia adentro del portal y el grupo de entrenadores justo atrás de él también fue jalado. Se asustaron que sintieran fuerzas opuestas entre ellos y Caitlin se asustó tanto que soltó ligeramente la mano de Darach.

-¡Nooo! –gritó Caitlin asustada cuando sintió su mano resbalarse.

-¡Caitlin! –gritó Darach cuando su cuerpo (junto el del Magnate) fueron impulsados a lado contrario separándolos del grupo.

(Battle Froniter, Cuadra Principal)

Los cinco entrenadores corrían valientemente hacia la batalla junto a sus Pokemons. Thorton y Dahlia tuvieron un plan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo de ejecutarlo.

-¡Ahora! –Gritó Dahlia-. ¡Sepárense!

Entonces Marshal, Shauntal y Argenta se fueron hacia el otro lado de la cuadra, mientras que Thorton y Dahlia corrieron directo hacia los Genesects.

-¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Dahlia.

-Siempre estoy listo, -dijo Thorton con una sonrisa.

El grupo de cuatro Genesects seguían disparando cañonazos a los secuaces de Team Galactic, tenían que admitir que ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse de ellos. Cuando el Gensect Shiny miró al dúo, Dahlia notó algo diferente en su mirada.

-¡Rápido Dahlia! –dijo Thorton cuando se cubrió con su brazo sano de una explosión de los disparos de Genesect.

-¡L-lo siento! –Dijo Dahlia apenada de haberse distraído-. ¡Blaziken! ¡Usa Blast Burn!

Así pues, una flama brillante comenzó a formarse en la boca de Blaziken. Esta comenzó a crecer dentro del pico y finalmente disparó un enorme rayo de fuego el cual le pegó al Genesects Shiny. Aunque el ataque haya sido súper efectivo y directo, seguía sin caer vencido.

-¿P-pero cómo? –dijo Throton confundido.

El Genesect Shiny parecía estar en una clase de dolor, ya que parecía como si quisiera rendirse pero algo no lo dejaba. Una extraña aura de color morado comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del Gensect Shiny y después trató de envestir violentamente a Heat Rotom y Blaziken, para su suerte el Pokemón falló en su ataque.

-¿¡Huh!? ¿¡Eso fue Shadow Rush!? –dijo Thorton asustado-. ¡Hay por favor! ¡Esto debe de ser una broma!

(Battle Tower, Último Piso)

Looker pudo sentir intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo, su Croagunk se encontraba a su lado en un estado muy similar al del oficial: fatigado y vencido. Trató de levantarse pero un Klinklang lo detuvo lanzándole un trueno oscuro que paralizó gran parte de su cuerpo.

-Sh-shadow Bolt… -dijo Looker agotado y adolorido, miró a Nathan que se encontraba en una de las computadoras, después observó todo el equipo del científico y notó que Klang, Klink y Klinklang emitían la misma presión y oscuridad que parecía surgir de sus almas-. ¿T-tan deses… desesperado estás que decidiste convertir a tus propios Pokemóns en máquinas de lucha?

-Déjeme decirle algo, Oficial Looker, -dijo Nathan feliz de ver que su máquina funcionó y logró completar el proceso en el Genesect Shiny-, estos Pokemons son engranajes así que no hay diferencia, de todas formas eran máquinas…

-Me imagino que así mira a Genesect, como otra máquina de guerra, -dijo Looker frustrado de no poder levantarse.

-Está equivocado otra vez, en Orre descubrieron este proceso y lograron elevar los niveles de fuerza de los Pokemons hasta un punto máximo… quiero lograr eso con Genesect y después de matar a esas pestes, lo liberaré en Unova con la misión de mata demostrarle que yo tenía la razón… -se comenzó a reír Nathan-. Los Pokemons de las Sombras no me importan, pero si amplifican su poder me ayudarán a cumplir mi misión…

Se comenzó a reír frenéticamente y el oficial trató de levantarse, pero solo recibió un Shadow Rush directo a su espalda, ocasionándole intenso dolor.

-¡Y yo que pensé que Sird se llevaría su propia máquina! –dijo Nathan mientras que miraba la pantalla de las computadoras-. Charon piensa que solo creé dos, uno para él y otro para Sird. Pero hice otra en secreto y ahora que tengo la máquina de Sird para crear Pokemóns de las Sombras, ¡fui capaz de duplicar el poder de la máquina y convertir al Genesect Shiny en Pokemón Sombra casi al instante que envié las señales hacia su cuerpo! ¡Soy un genio!

Se comenzó a reír otra vez, Looker trató de entender la situación: Charon sabía de los Pokemons de la Sombra, un secreto que debía ser guardado ya que podría usarse para el mal. Con saber este secreto, quería utilizarlo para algo para su propio beneficio… ¿¡pero qué!? ¿Cuál Pokemón Charon querría cerrar la puerta de su corazón y convertirlo en una máquina para matar?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un Lucario apareció a toda velocidad y utilizó Blaze Kick sobre Klinkang. Antes de que Nathan pudiera comandar otra ataque con Klang o Kling, apareció un Arcanine quien utilizó Flare Blitz.

-¡Señor Looker! –cuando ambos vieron la entrada, Looker notó que Cheryl y Mira corrieron hacia él, listas para atenderlo. Con ellas estaba el Sr. Chairman, Riley, Buck, Marley y Agatha.

-Sus corazones y almas… -dijo Riley mientras extendía su mano al aire, notaron en su expresión furia y enojo-. ¡Cómo hozas a manipular mecánicamente algo tan bello y puro!

-¡Suenas como ese maldito N! –gritó Nathan mientras apuntaba de nuevo su máquina, pero esta vez apuntó hacia el Genesect que se encontraba noqueado cerca del Battle Tower, lanzó las ondas tan rápido y en menos de un segundo, apareció el Pokemón frente a los valientes entrenadores del Battleground y Agatha-. ¡Morirán por tratar de detener mi plan perfecto!

-¡Será un placer detenerte! –gritó Buck seguro sin sentirse intimidado por Genesect.

-Excelente… esa cosa es grande… y fea… -dijo Agatha observando al Genesect morado que ahora emitía un aura horrenda que molestaba a Riley.

-¡Buck y Agatha! ¡Encárguense de ese Pokemón! –Dijo Riley quien ahora se escuchaba molesto-. ¡Cheryl, Mira y Sr. Chairman! ¡Saquen a Looker de aquí! ¡Marley! ¿Quieres luchar conmigo y vencer a esos tres Pokemons?

-Ni preguntes, -dijo Marley mientras se paraba a su lado-. Cuéntame adentro.

-¡Nos vamos entonces! –dijo Mira mientras que corría y cargaba al Croagunk al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de las escaleras, atrás de ella estaban el Sr. Chairman y Cheryl cargando a Looker.

-¡Vamos Dusknoir! –Gritó Buck mientras lanzaba su Pokeball-, ¡usa Fire Punch!

-Gengar, aplasta ese insecto feo con Sludge Bomb, -dijo amargada Agatha.

Mira, Cheryl, el Sr. Chairman y Looker comenzaron a correr en las escaleras, pero debieron parar porque el oficial sangraba y no lo habían notado. Cheryl sacó a su Blissey quien utilizó Softboiled y logró quitarle un poco el dolor al oficial.

-No entiendo, -dijo el Sr. Chairman escuchando los ruidos de la pelea que se desenrollaba en el último piso-, ¿cómo logró lastimarlo así?

-¡Por qué es malo! –Gritó Mira enojada e inocente, entendía que los Pokemons de la Sombra no podían ser algo bueno para enojar así a Riley-. ¡Y de seguro está haciendo trampa! ¡Los malos siempre hacen trampa!

-Cerca… -dijo Looker adolorido-, traté de detenerlo, pero en un segundo sacó una clase de tableta y al activarla, logró convertir a su equipo en Pokemons de la Sombra… traté de luchar con Croagunk pero… eran tres contra uno y Klinkang me lanzó una de sus ataques. Mi buen amigo Croagunk se distrajo al escuchar mi grito y los otros dos atacaron al mismo tiempo… fue mi culpa…

-¡No diga eso por favor! –dijo Cheryl preocupada-. ¡Podemos vencerlo pero hay que detener su máquina!

(Mundo Distorsión, Palmer y Darach)

Estaban cayendo tan rápido que estaban girando en el aire, la falta de gravedad y estabilidad solo hacía que el viaje fuera horrendo y traumático para los entrenadores. Cuando finalmente pudieron abrir sus ojos, el dúo de Frontier Brains se sorprendieron de ver…

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Palmer asustado-. ¿Una catarata?

-¡P-pero está yendo para arriba! –Dijo Darach extremadamente confundido mientras seguían cayendo-, ¿O somos nosotros quienes vamos al revés?

Chocaron con el suelo y Darach pudo sentir un intenso dolor en todas sus heridas las cuales seguían recuperándose. Palmer lo ayudó a levantarse y se asustaron al ver que a sus alrededores había pequeñas islas flotantes las cuales estaban posicionadas de forma desordenada y sin lógica.

-Esto no tiene sentido, -dijo Palmer cuando dio un paso y automáticamente salió disparado a otra isla y cayó de espaldas.

-¡Palmer! –gritó Darach asustado cuando saltó con su amigo, aunque cayera mal y ambos pararan en el suelo… ¿boca arriba? ¿Boca abajo?

-Eso fue raro… -dijo Palmer asustado mientras miraban confundidos a la isla que solían estar ahora parecía como si fuera una pared.

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

-¡Agh! ¡Tengo que cambiar este estúpido tono! –dijo Darach molesto mientras sacaba su comunicador y lo ponía en alta voz.

Incluso el Magnate se había asustado y sentía su corazón en su pecho. Era increíble lo repentino que podía ser el tono del comunicador de todos los Frontier Brains.

_-¡Darach! –_al escuchar la voz de su Lady, se sintió aliviado.

-¡Caitlin! ¿Estás bien?

_-Sí, Alder y la Srta. Cynthia están conmigo y todos estamos bien_ –respondió la Lady con una voz mucho más tranquila-. _¿Está el Sr. Palmer contigo?_

-Sí, estamos a salvo los dos… o algo así, -respondió Palmer, observando una vez más el paisaje horrendo, el cual parecía ser iluminado por tonos tétricos de color morado y azul-. ¿Qué haremos para rencontrarnos?

_-¿Darach? ¿Palmer? Soy Cynthia_ –escuchó el cambio de voz.

_-¡No me digas! –_ambos Fronteir Brains escucharon la voz sarcástica de Alder y se vieron entre los dos confundidos.

_-¡Cállate! En fin, escuchen con atención: en este mundo no existe leyes físicas o leyes de orientación, debemos encontrar a Grimsley lo antes posible y pienso que separados lograremos encontrarlo más rápido, _-la voz de la campeona era seria-. _Pero recuerden que pueden encontrarse con Sird o con Charon, así que tengan cuidado._

-Entendido, si encontramos a Grimsley les avisaremos, -dijo Palmer mientras que se levantaba.

(Mundo Distorsión; Alder, Caitlin y Cynthia)

-Es bueno saber que todos están a salvo, -dijo Cynthia mientras se sacudía su saco negro, el cual ahora tenía mucho polvo debido a su aterrizaje-. Es una lástima que nos hayamos separado…

-Fue mi culpa… -dijo Caitlin tristemente mientras miraba el suelo-, yo fui quien soltó la mano de Darach…

-Caitlin, -le dijo Alder mientras se hincaba a su lado-, desde un principio supimos que nos íbamos a separar, ahora necesitamos encontrar a Grimsley lo más rápido posible… -el campeón le sonrió a Caitlin mientras decía-. Además, esto no puede empeorar.

Si tan solo tuviera la razón… pero no. Escucharon unos rugidos poderosos que se acercaba. Cynthia, Alder y Caitlin al instante se lanzaron al suelo y comenzaron a observar sus alrededores buscando el origen de ese rugido.

-Sabes, deberías de dejar de decir eso, -dijo Cynthia molesta al campeón-. Caitlin, necesitamos que vayas a buscar a Grimsley, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que se dirige hacia nosotros…

-¡P-pero no los puedo abandonar! –dijo Caitlin asustada.

-No es abandonar, -le respondió Alder con una sonrisa-, es dividirnos el trabajo para tener un mejor resultado… además somos dos campeones y podremos manejarlo.

-Tengan mucho cuidado… -dijo Caitlin mientras se levantaba y trataba de correr en el mundo sin leyes físicas.

-¡Consejo! –Le gritó Cynthia mientras que Caitlin hábilmente logró saltar a otra isla-, ¡es mejor si sacas a Metagross y vuelas por el área! ¡Así no te perderás tan fácil!

-¡Muy bien! –Gritó Caitlin mientras sacaba su Pokemón de su Pokeball y se subía en su lomo-, ¡encontraré a Grimsley y se los informaré! ¡Tengan cuidado!

Cuando finalmente su figura desapareció entre las islas flotantes, los rugidos cada vez se acercaban más y Cynthia sacó una Pokeball, antes de lanzarla pudo sentir la mano del campeón quien no le permitió lanzarla.

-¿Qué te parece si dejamos a Volcarona y a Garchomp para después? –dijo Alder mientras lanzaba una Pokeball y salía Accelgor.

-Confiaré en ti supongo, -dijo Cynthia mientras lanzaba otra Pokeball y salía Milotic.

-Gracias, -le respondió amablemente el campeón con una sonrisa-. ¿Ya viste? Si eres amable conmigo yo seré amable contigo, simple-. El campeón esperaba una sonrisa, pero Cynthia se miraba muy seria-. No actúes como si todo esto pudiera empeorar.

Notaron que una enorme sombra comenzó a cubrirlos y escucharon un rugido tan fuerte que los dos campeones supusieron que estaba justo atrás de ellos.

-Te diré tres palabras: cierra la boca–dijo enojada Cynthia mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba al Pokemón que estaba a punto de atacarlos-._E__uanuit__propter__violentiam__mundi__corruptelam__, Giratina._

-¿En español? –preguntó Alder mientras que notaban que la sombra se hacía cada vez más grande, esperaban a atacar en el momento correcto.

-Desvanecido por su violencia al Mundo Distorsión… -Cynthia se dio la vuelta y pudo ver ante ella el Pokemón Renegado líder de este mundo-. Giratina.

Monedas Recolectadas: 93

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Wow, mes ocupado (demasiado diría yo) pero siempre continuando esta historia. Saben, me di cuenta que esta batalla llevará más capítulos de los que esperaba y por alguna razón, ¡me encanta que sea sí! En fin, estoy revelando pequeños detalles que serán relevantes en mis futuros proyectos, pero por ahora son irrelevantes así que disfruten lo que queda de esta increíble historia. Así que, en fin:

Liria 21: Sé lo que se sienten que te quiten una semana de vacaciones por una emergencia, aquí en donde vivo pasó con una epidemia de una Gripe y fue alegre hasta que nos avisaron que nos habían quitado una semana de colegio. En fin, espero que te hayan ido bien en los exámenes. Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y por disfrutar el fic, ¡jamás pensé que llegaría a 36 capítulos!

Dark Rakzo: ¡Odio cuando ocurre eso! Yo en White felizmente estaba luchando contra Ghetsis y lancé Terremoto contra su Elektross, pero ¡sorpresa! No le afecta… La verdad, jamás dejaré este proyecto pero este mes tomé un trabajo temporal y juntar trabajo con estudios es muy difícil así que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Pero jamás abandonaré esta historia… ¡me gusta demasiado como para dejarla! Wow, lo que dijiste de la música sonó tan poético, ¡como Burgh! Mmm… bueno lo de Alder está un poco relacionado con lo que le dice a N en Black/White, cuando lo vences a Ghetsis y le habla antes de que se vaya por el agujero del castillo. En fin, ¡gracias como siempre por el apoyo!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado.


	37. La Batalla Decisiva Parte VI

_**Capítulo 37: Batalla Decisiva Parte VI**_

(Mundo Distorsión, Darach y Palmer)

Se encontraban ambos Frontier Brains caminando entre las islas, la verdad ya estaban más o menos entendiendo la naturaleza del lugar. De vez en cuando, Palmer salía disparado a una isla sin darse cuenta pero Darach logró acostumbrarse y entender que en ciertos lugares eras disparado por las leyes físicas que eran escasas en este mundo.

-¡Grimsley! –Gritó Palmer poniendo ambas manos en cada lado de su boca para aumentar el volumen-. ¡Grim-! ¡AGHH!

Justo en ese momento, su cuerpo fue jalado hacia una isla que se encontraba arriba suyo y cayó de boca en el suelo lleno de piedras y tierra muerta. Darach hábilmente logró saltar y caer hincado al lado de su amigo, lo ayudó a levantarse y miraron sus alrededores. La venda de lámina que tenía Palmer en su rostro se cayó, revelando los puntos que le habían puesto en el hospital hace horas.

-Piedras, -dijo Palmer mientras escupía tierra de su boca-, las detesto.

Darach no pudo evitar sonreír, le parecía divertida la imagen de su amigo escupiendo tierra y cayéndose a cada rato por no poner atención. Creyeron escuchar unos pasos y ambos entrenadores voltearon a ver emocionados ya que estaban seguros de que era Grimsley… pero…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos por aquí?

-¡Sird! –dijo Palmer furioso mientras sacaba una Pokeball de su bolsillo.

-¿Con qué quieren pelear? –Dijo Sird con una sonrisa maléfica-, bueno… solo les digo que mi equipo cambió ligeramente en este lugar así que les aseguro que morirán de forma honrada.

Sacó dos Pokeballs y cuando las lanzó al cielo reveló a Heatran y a Darkrai, automáticamente Darach sacó a Entei y Palmer sacó a Cresselia.

-Impresionante, después de todo sí la atrapaste, -dijo Sird observando a Cresselia, sacó otra Pokeball y la lanzó al cielo-. ¡Quiero presentarles un pequeño amigo que apareció después de que Entei hiciera explotar Stark Mountain!

Se reveló ante ellos, un Pokemón legendario que no esperaban ver con Sird.

-¡¿Moltres!? –dijo asustado y confundido Palmer, también se escuchaba frustrado.

-¿P-pero cómo? –dijo Darach.

-Simple, lo vi sobrevolando por el volcán durante su erupción y es obvio que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esa para atraparlo-, Sird se comenzó a reír al ver las caras de ambos Frontier Brains asustados-. Quería utilizarlo en la batalla que estábamos teniendo, pero ese maldito Giratina interrumpió todo… en fin… ¡Moltres usa Heat Wave!

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Palmer mientras que ambos saltaban esquivando la onda de fuego con Cresselia, Entei se quedó quieto y recibió el ataque sin problemas-. Son tres Pokemons legendarios… no puedo poner a mis otros Pokemons a luchar contra ellos… saldrían lastimados y no puedo arriesgar a perderlos…

-Aunque tengamos dos legendarios en nuestro lado… -dijo Darach mirando a Entei y a Cresselia-, no puedo evitar sentir que estamos en desventaja…

-Aunque sea así, tenemos que luchar-, dijo Palmer empuñando su mano y después apuntó a Darkrai-. ¡Ahora Cresselia! ¡Usa Slash!

-¡Entei! ¡Usa Extrasensory! –gritó Darach apuntando hacia Moltres.

Cuando ambos Pokemons saltaron para atacar, el ataque de Cresselia logró lastimar a Darkrai y el de Entei logró alejar a Moltres. Sird se comenzó a reír y apuntó a los dos entrenadores mientras gritaba:

-¡Heatran! ¡Usa Magma Storm sobre esos dos patéticos!

Justo cuando Heatran corría para atacarlos, una Pokeball del Magnate se abrió sola y salió de ella un Pokemón colosal. Tan grande que fue capaz de tomar a Heatran por el hocico y cerrarlo bruscamente con sus brazos.

-¿Regigigas? ¡Eso fue Crush Grip! –Dijo confundido Palmer cuando recordó que Diamond le había dado una Pokeball cuando todo comenzó, notó que logró parar el ataque de Heatran y paró lastimándose a sí mismo-. ¡Muy bien Regigigas! ¡Ahora usa Hyper Beam!

Pero en lugar de realizar dicha ataque, Regigigas se interpuso entre Entei y Moltres y usó Avalanche contra el Pokemón ave, casi lastimando a Entei.

-¡Woa! –gritó Darach cuando casi fue aplastado por una avalancha de nieve.

-¡Regigigas! –Le gritó Palmer al Pokemón, cuando notó que casi aplasta a su amigo-. ¡No me escucha! ¡Regigigas!

-¡Darkrai! ¡Usa Hypnosis! –gritó Sird mientras apuntaba a Cresselia, quien estaba mirando preocupada a su entrenador.

-¡Maldición! –Dijo Palmer notando que su distracción le había costado caro en su batalla-. ¡Cresselia! ¡Usa Psycho Shift!

Cuando Cresselia iluminó sus ojos dormidos, Darkrai cayó dormido también. Notó que su propia habilidad comenzó a lastimarlo y mientras que esto ocurría, Darach parecía tener una batalla enredada con Regigigas, Heatran y Moltres. Sird se distrajo por un momento y no miró la batalla entre Darkrai y Cresselia.

-Esto se está poniendo feo, -dijo Palmer mientras sacaba un Full Heal de su bolsillo y lo rociaba sobre su Pokemón, cuando ella se levantó, Palmer miró la batalla una vez más-. Logramos dormir a Darkrai, eso nos dará tiempo para ayudar a Darach, ¿estás lista?

Cresselia respondió asintiendo, Palmer la acarició un poco en la cabeza sonriendo y después apuntó hacia Moltres que trató de atacar a Entei por detrás.

-¡Rápido! ¡Usa Psycho Cut! –gritó Palmer, pero cuando el ataque iba directo a pegarle a Moltres paró pegándole a Regigigas quien se atravesó-. ¡Hay no!

Regigigas hizo unos ruidos extraños y notaron los Frontier Brains que las luces de su rostro comenzaron a iluminarse de forma extraña. De alguna forma, transmitía furia y enojo.

-¡Quién lo diría! –Dijo Sird riéndose de la escena-, pararán matándose a ustedes mismos con sus propios Pokemons.

Regigigas se dio la vuelta y observó a Cresselia enojado, notaron que su brazo se movió como una pistola cargando y comenzó a lanzar un Hyper Beam a Cresselia. El Pokemón lunar tuvo la suerte que pudo esquivar el ataque, pero el Pokemón colosal seguía atacándola. Los rayos de Hyper Beam destruyeron varias islas y sus fragmentos volaban por todas partes.

-¡Esto está mal! –dijo Darach mientras se cubría de pequeñas rocas que caían en su rostro, miró a su Entei y gritó-. ¡Eneti! ¡Ayuda a Cresselia y aleja a Regigigas usando Shadow Ball!

El Pokemón Volcán cargó una bola oscura y se la lanzó a Regigigas, Sird se rió y se sentó en una roca.

-No ataquen, -dijo Sird a sus Pokemons-, necesito ver este suicidio…

Regigigas miró a Darach y a Entei enojado, aunque el Magnate estuviera gritando su nombre el Pokemón no parecía escucharlo, más bien no quería escuchar. Darach se subió rápidamente en el lomo de Entei y ambos saltaron a otra isla, estaban parados a 30 grados de donde se encontraba el Magnate y notó que comenzaron a correr para alejar al Pokemón de Cresselia. Regigigas comenzó a seguirlos y Palmer detectó el peligro.

-¡Detente! ¡Regigigas! –gritó Palmer mientras corría hacia donde se había ido Darach y Eneti con el Pokemón, notó que usó Hyper Beam y le pegó ligeramente a Entei en la pata y ambos héroes cayeron, Regigigas se paró frente al Pokemón y al Valet, levantó su puño y el Magnate detectó el ataque Mega Punch el cual apuntaba a su amigo-. ¡ALTO!

Palmer corrió frente a Darach y abrió sus brazos para cubrir al Valet y a Entei.

(Battle Frontier, Cuadra Principal)

-¡Magmortar! ¡Usa Flamethrower! –gritó Marshal quien luchaba valientemente contra dos de los Genesects morados, a su lado se encontraba Shauntal luchando también.

-¡Ahora Chandelure! –Gritó Shauntal apuntando a un Gensect morado-, ¡usa Fire Blast!

Magmortar levantó su brazo pesado y lanzó una gran llama sobre uno de los Gensects, noqueándolo por completo debido a la gran fuerza que tenía. Chandelure logró noquear también al Gensects y ambos entrenadores celebraron dándose un abrazo.

-¡Solo faltan dos! –Gritó Shautnal emocionada mientras que ambos corrieron por la cuadra en busca de sus compañeros-. ¡Ya casi Marshal! ¡Ya casi los vencemos!

-¡Sí! –gritó emocionado el Maestro de Pokemons Pelea.

Pudieron ver a lo lejos una explosión de fuego y reconocieron el ataque Lava Plume, al acercase pudieron ver a Argenta acariciando a su Camerupt y otro Gensect morado vencido en el suelo.

-Cuatro fuera, -dijo Marshal cuando observó la pelea entre Thorton, Dahlia y el Genesect Shiny-, falta uno.

Los tres entrenadores se acercaron a la batalla, con sus Pokemons al lado. Se sorprendieron de ver la dura batalla que estaban dando Thorton y Dahlia contra el Genesect Shiny.

-¡Rápido! ¡Overheat otra vez Heat Rotom! –gritó Thorton agotado mientras sostenía su brazo lastimado.

Cuando Rotom lanzó el ataque, los entrenadores notaron que este no fue muy fuerte al pegarle al Genesect Shiny.

-Ya usamos demasiado esa ataque… -dijo Thorton frustrado-, ya perdió su poder… ¡por qué no se rinde!

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó Dahlia cuando corrió rápidamente a Thorton y lo empujó, ya que el Genesect Shiny usó Shadow Rush una vez más-. Thorton, ¿tú crees que el estado Sombra no deja que caiga vencido?

-Es muy probable, -dijo Thorton, cuando notó que Marshal y Argenta lo ayudaron a levantarse-, deben de estar manipulándolo a un nivel extremo… sin mencionar que mal ya que eso significaría que solo necesitaríamos detener las ondas sombras que lo manipulan para que se deten-

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

_-_¿Escucharon eso? –preguntó Argenta confundida.

Vieron a sus alrededores, ya que estaban seguros de haber escuchado la voz de una persona. Aunque no entendieran lo que sea que haya dicho, se asustaron al notar que el único ser vivo (sin contar a todos los secuaces noqueados con sus Pokemons) era Genesect.

-¿Es posible que sepa hablar? –preguntó Shautnal, hasta que el Genesect cargó un ataque oscuro y al instante Marshal se lanzó sobre la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas para cubrirla, por suerte el ataque falló-, g-gracias Marshal.

_¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!_

-¿Acaso acaba de gritar hogar? –preguntó asustada Dahlia, ya que notaron que los ojos del Genesect Shiny comenzaron a brillar de color rojo mientras que una horrenda aura morada y negra salía de él.

-¡Esto no ha terminado! –dijo Argenta valientemente mientras daba un paso al frente con su Camerupt-. ¡Usa Eruption!

Camerupt rugió mientras que sus dos volcanes en su lomo comenzaron a expulsar enormes rocas envueltas en llamas, iban directo a Genesect Shiny. Pero el Pokemón comenzó a emerger auras oscuras en ondas y lanzó cada onda deteniendo el ataque de Argenta y lastimando a Camerupt y a su entrenadora. Salió disparada al suelo y los otros cuatro entrenadores corrieron hacia la entrenadora.

-E-eso fue… -dijo Argenta adolorida mientras que su Camerupt caía vencido-. Eso fue… Shadow Wave…

(Battle Frontier, Battle Tower)

Se encontraban Agatha y Buck luchando contra el Genesect Morado, quien tenía el Disco duro de color celeste. Mientras que Riley y Marley luchaban valientemente contra los Pokemons de Nathan.

-¡Ahora Lucario! –gritó Riley-, ¡usa Close Combat!

El Pokemón tipo pelea se lanzó sobre Klang y el Pokemón volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque, Shadow Bolt. Pero antes de que tuviera contacto con Lucario, Arcanine lanzó un Flare Blitz directo a Klang noqueándolo.

-En verdad me aborrece ese científico, -dijo Marley sintiendo pena por las tres evoluciones de Kling-, metiendo Pokemons inocentes en todo este lío…

-Si los vencemos rápido, sufrirán menos, -le dijo Riley mientras regresaba a la batalla y notó que Klinklang lanzó un Shadow Bolt con Klink-. ¡Lucario, Arcanine! ¡Cuidado!

Pero su advertencia llegó tarde, pues el ataque logró tener contacto con ambos Pokemons y los paralizó. Marley sacó otra Pokeball y la lanzó al aire mientras que gritaba:

-¡Shaymin! ¡Usa Aromatherapy!

Así pues, el Pokemón erizo comenzó a producir un aire divino que rodeó a Arcanine y a Lucario, quienes al sentir el delicioso aroma, se sintieron mejor. Riley sonrió al igual que Marley y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Usa Fire Punch!

-¡Flare Blitz otra vez!

Así pues, ambos Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque y lograron noquear a Klink y a Klinklang. Mientras que ellos celebraban una victoria, Agatha y Buck estaban con una batalla difícil con Genesect.

-¡Es por eso que odio a los insectos! –dijo furiosa Agatha mientras que Genesect utilizó Shadow Wave y casi lastima a Gengar y a Claydol.

-¡Claydol! –gritó Buck apuntando al Genesect-, ¡usa Psychic!

Aunque el ataque cayera y pareciera ser un golpe crítico, no parecía haber afectado mucho al Pokemón sombra. Agatha le pegó un bastonazo a Buck y dijo enojada:

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Hasta yo sé que es tipo insecto!

-Es fuerte, lo sé, -dijo Buck sobándose la cabeza-, pero tenemos que vencerlo si queremos salvar el Battle Frontier.

-Entes ignorantes, -dijo Nathan riéndose mientras caminaba hacia un panel de teclas, en donde dos pads estaban conectados al panel-. Mientras que esté en estado sombra, puedo hacer que siga luchando y luchando, no importa cuánto lo lastimen… solo les queda la opción de matarlo si quieren detenerlo…

-Claro, también olvidaste otra opción, -dijo Agatha con una risa maligna que espantó a Nathan, tomó su bastón y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó-. ¡Tu turno, Dr. Who!

Fue ahí cuando notó que el bastón voló cerca del panel y que el Oficial Looker saltó para atraparlo. Aunque sintiera un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo, levantó sus brazos y después lanzó un bastonazo hacia el panel de control con todas sus fuerzas (incluso se sorprendió que el bastón no se haya roto), cuando Nathan trató de detenerlo, rápidamente le pegó un bastonazo en la cabeza. No fue tan fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero sí para noquearlo.

-Jamás subestimen el poder de mi bastón, -dijo Agatha con una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos y Buck observaba impresionado la escena.

Varias chispas comenzaron a salir de ambos paneles y Looker rápidamente cargó con un brazo a Nathan y con la otra mano sostuvo el bastón. Al poner al científico en su hombro, rápidamente se alejó del panel el cual explotó dejando solamente un fragmento de lo que solía ser uno de los pads que controlaba a los Pokemons Sombra.

-Vaya, buen trabajo Inspector Clouseau, -dijo Agatha riéndose cuando miró la cara de Nathan, tenía los lentes rotos y la lengua de fuera. Looker le regresó su bastón y miró después a Genesect (quien cayó vencido y finalmente se rindió) mientras decía:

-Finalmente Nathan… después de tanto tiempo finalmente irás a la cárcel…

-¡YEEEIII! –gritó una voz jovial cuando apareció Mira y se lanzó sobre Looker para abrazarlo, por suerte el policía fue rápido y con su mano sana la sostuvo-. ¡Yo sabía que los buenos siempre ganan!

-Ojala Arceus escuche sus palabras, Mira… -dijo el Sr. Chairman con una sonrisa ante la inocencia de la pequeña.

-Mientras que existan personas como nosotros, -dijo Marley mientras acariciaba a Arcanine con una mano y con la otra cargaba a Shaymin-, yo pienso que el mal jamás podrá triunfar.

-Mmm… -Riley extendió su mano sobre Genesect y se notó en su expresión un cambio que transmitía una tristeza profunda.

-¿Pasa algo Riley? –preguntó Cheryl un poco preocupada.

-El aura de Genesect… -dijo Riley con tristeza, Lucario compartía la misma expresión-, dice confusión… se está preguntando por qué y en dónde está… debe de estar completamente confundido…

-Y nosotros solo luchamos contra todo el grupo de Genesects sin entenderlos… -dijo Marley un poco triste también entendiendo la situación.

-¡Oigan! –Dijo Buck un poco enojado-, ¡recuerden que esos Pokemons casi nos matan en la cuadra principal!

-¡Ellos atacaron primero! –dijo Mira un poco enojada, todavía en los brazos de Looker.

Todo el grupo se vio entre sí, el silencio abundó en el ambiente y se pudo ver entonces la división. Por un lado estaban aquellos quienes defendían a Genesect y por el otro estaban aquellos que pensaban que fue culpa de Genesect. Agatha suspiró y somató su bastón en el suelo dos veces, llamando la atención de todos los entrenadores.

-Algo he aprendido estos años… observando desde entrenadores flojos y débiles como Oak y mi hermana hasta entrenadores con mal corazón como Giovanni del Equipo Rocket o ese hombre que jamás sabremos quién está detrás de esa máscara de hielo…

-El Masked Man, -dijo el Sr. Chairman-, o también conocido como Mask of Ice…

-Él mismo, -dijo Agatha un poco enojada de que el Sr. Chairman haya interrumpido su discurso, pensó en pegarle un bastonazo pero por hoy su bastón ya había destruido una máquina maligna y noqueó a un científico malvado-. Me di cuenta que siempre habrá algo oculto detrás de cada crimen que se cometa… típicamente lo que queda atrás de este crimen son víctimas inocentes que resultan heridas… hay veces que queremos tratar de no lastimarlas pero hay circunstancias, como esta, la cual no teníamos otra opción más que luchar…

(Cuadra Principal, Battle Frontier)

Argenta seguía en el suelo, sosteniendo su hombro el cual Marshal estaba convencido que estaba dislocado. Dahlia se vio obligada a retirarse con Argenta para llevarla al hospital, pues el hombro dislocado de la Hall Marthon se miraba muy serio.

-¡Vámonos Thorton! –gritó Dahlia mientras que ambos miembros de la Elite Four seguían luchando y la Diosa de la Ruleta cargaba con un brazo a Argenta, quien estaba tambaleándose del dolor-. ¡Necesitas ir al hospital!

-¡No! –gritó Thorton mientras sujetaba su brazo que ahora estaba completamente ensangrentado (y quién sabe si infectado)-. ¡No los dejaré!

-¡Thorton por favor! –Dijo Dahlia frustrada, sentía que hablaba con un niño-. ¡Heat Rotom ya no puede seguir peleando! ¡Usaste tanto Overheat que ahora ya no tiene suficiente poder como para luchar!

-¡No me quedo aquí para luchar! –Gritó Thorton-. ¡Me quedaré aquí para ayudarlos! ¡Sé mucho de Pokemons Sombras! ¡Recuerda que viví en Orre por un par de años antes de trabajar en el Battle Frontier de Hoenn!

Dahlia podría seguir peleando por horas con el Factory Head, pero notó que Argenta se paró frente a ella, y puso su brazo sano en su hombro. Le sonrió mientras decía:

-Estará bien Dahlia… Palmer confiaría en él…

Que Argenta le haya mencionado al Magnate fue crucial en este momento, pues Dahlia no podía evitar preguntarse en dónde estaba Palmer y cómo se encontraba. Aunque cada Frontier Brain fueran luchadores de primera, ninguno de los cuatro tenía el liderazgo y la perseverancia del Magnate. Dahlia lo respetaba mucho y típicamente confiaba en su intuición… como cuando estaban ambos en el Battle Factory de Hoenn hablando con Noland y Palmer notó a un niño de 13 años quien hábilmente manejaba una computadora…

-¡Por favor! –gritó Dahlia preocupada mientras que su Blaziken cargaba a Argenta, quien se terminó desmayando-. ¡Por favor Thorton! ¡No mueras!

-¡No será hoy! –gritó Thorton con una sonrisa mientras corría al lado de Marshal y Shauntal.

-¡Vamos Magmortar! –Gritó Marshal-, ¡usa Flamethrower!

-¡Chandelure! –Gritó Shauntal un poco asustada-. ¡Usa Shadow Ball!

Ambos Pokemons ya estaban débiles y sus entrenadores no los culpaban. Llevaban tanto tiempo luchando y sin descanso que es normal que a estas alturas les costara trabajo lanzar ataques.

-Un momento, -dijo Marshal un poco confundido mientras miraba a Shauntal a su lado-. ¿Por qué no usas un ataque tipo fuego?

-Es porque sus Power Points seguramente se acabaron, -dijo Thorton mientras que Shauntal asentía un poco apenada, ya que en el fondo se arrepentía que su Chandelure no supiera otro ataque tipo fuego, Thorton sacó de su bolsillo un Ether-. Toma, eso lo ayudará…

Antes de que Thorton le pudiera entregar a Shautnal el objeto, Genesect preparó su cañón y les lanzó un Techno Blast. Por suerte, Marshal rápidamente cargó a ambos entrenadores y saltó. Cuando cayó al suelo, la cabeza de Shauntal paró en su pecho y Thorton cayó de espaldas en el duro concreto de la plaza, dejándolo de cabeza mirando al Genesect quien parecía transformarse en su High-Speed Flight Form.

-¡Un momento! –Gritó Thorton observando todo de cabeza-. ¡Un Pokemón Sombra solamente puede utilizar ataques Sombras!

-¿Q-qué significa entonces? –preguntó Shauntal asustada mientras abrazaba a Marshal de los nervios todavía en el suelo.

-Significa, -dijo Thorton mientras se levantaba y miraba a Genesect en su High-Speed Flight Form-. Que lo que sea que los estaba convirtiendo en Pokemons Sombra se detuvo… además de que estaba defectuosa la máquina, se supone que se necesita purificarlos antes y además…

Pero el Gensect emitió un sonido extraño que casi deja sordos a los tres entrenadores. Pudieron ver entonces que aparecieron los otros cuatro Genesects en High-Speed Flight Form, estaban agotados pero comenzaron a volar a toda velocidad directo al cielo…

-Estaban tan agotados que decidieron mejor huir… -dijo Shauntal impresionada de la velocidad y preguntándose de dónde sacaron fuerzas para volar así de rápido después de las batallas.

-¿A dónde crees que se dirijan? –preguntó Marshal, mientras se levantaba con Shauntal y observaban al cielo.

-Algo me dice que buscarán regresar a su verdadero hogar… -dijo Thorton un poco triste cuando pensó que habían pasado siglos desde su existencia-. Espero que no se decepcionen de encontrar que todo está diferente después de 300 millones de años…

Después miró a ambos entrenadores un poco preocupado y Shauntal se miró triste.

_-¿Qué se sentirá regresar de la muerte y encontrarte en un futuro en donde ponen máquinas asesinas en ti? ¿Qué se sentirá despertar con un nuevo cuerpo y estar obligado a batallar? _–Shauntal sacó su cuaderno y su pluma mientras miraba triste al cielo, entendiendo a Genesect hasta cierto punto-. _¿Qué se sentirá regresar a tu hogar y no encontrar nada?_

-Me pregunto en dónde quedaría su casa después de 300 millones de años, -dijo Marshal mientras ponía otra moneda en su bolsillo y abrazaba a Shauntal con su otro brazo.

-Estoy seguro de que Unova es su tierra natal… -dijo Thorton, cuando los dos miembros de la Elite Four quisieron responderles, el sonido de un helicóptero los distrajo por completo.

(Mundo Distorsión, Darach y Palmer)

_Estoy muerto, de seguro fue tan fuerte el ataque de Mega Punch que morí al instante –_pensó el Magnate, tenía sus ojos cerrados y todavía estaba en la misma posición, cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió de ver el puño de Regigigas a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Estaba ileso, al igual que Darach quien se encontraba atrás de él boquiabierta con su Entei (quien chistosamente tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa).

Apareció Cresselia y Regigigas volteó amenazantemente al Pokemón lunar, pero Palmer una vez más corrió frente a Cresselia y estiró sus brazos una vez más cubriendo a su Pokemón.

-¡Detente! ¡No somos tus enemigos! –Gritó Palmer furioso, las luces de Regigigas iluminaron un patrón extraño y el Magnate no entendía nada-. Eres el Pokemón de Dia y yo no soy tu entrenador, lo sé. Pero ahora necesito que me escuches: si quieres ayudarme a luchar contra Heatran, Moltres y Darkrai; necesitamos trabajar en equipo. Entei, Cresselia, Darach y yo somos tú equipo, pero tenemos que luchar juntos… ¿entiendes?

Darach observaba impresionado la escena, en un segundo casi muere y en otro segundo, Palmer casi muere por cubrirlo a él y ahora el Magnate hablaba con Regigigas. El Pokemón Colosal respondió tomando a Palmer de la cintura y el Valet se asustó, pensó que quería exprimirlo, pero en realidad lo paró en su hombro y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la batalla con Sird. Darach se subió sobre Entei y siguieron a Cresselia y a Regigigas.

-¡Oye Palmer! –Le gritó Darach al Magnate-, tengo un plan…

(Mundo Distorsión,? ? ?)

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –dijo un individuo mientras corría con su compañero.

Ambos saltaban entre isla e isla, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad que no estaban estables en este mundo. Ágilmente, se escondieron ambos detrás de un árbol para observar el origen de ese rugido.

Pudieron ver ambos que se encontraba el Rey del Mundo Distorsión flotando mientras que perseguía a toda velocidad a cuatro figuras. Concentró su mirada en los individuos que Giratina perseguía y pudo ver a una chica rubia con saco negro quien corría velozmente con un Milotic a su lado y un hombre alto de cabello rojo explosivo y poncho blanco que corría con un Accelgor y la chica.

-¡Son Alder y Cynthia! –Dijo Grimsley asustado de ver ambos campeones luchando solos contra Giratina, su Scrafty observó preocupada a su entrenador y al enorme Pokemón quien estaba a varios metros de ahí-. ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ayudarlos!

-Detente, -dijo su acompañante quien lo tomó del cuello de la parte de atrás de su saco destruido, casi ahorcándolo por un segundo-, si bajas así nada más, será un suicidio.

-¿Y qué supones que haga? –dijo Grimsley enojado a su acompañante, quien lo soltó-. No puedo dejarlos luchar solos, Cyrus.

Frente al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros se encontraba parado Cyrus Akagi, un hombre alto con cabello y ojos azules. Tenía en su expresión una mirada penetradora y sin emociones. Todo su uniforme de Team Galactic se encontraba en pésimas condiciones y se podía ver en cada agujero de su ropa moretones y raspaduras. Grimsley se encontraba en un estado parecido pero eso no lo detendría.

-Escucha, sé que eres alguien quien piensa demasiado las cosas, -dijo Grimsley tratando de convencer a su compañero-, también entiendo que estar atascado en un agujero negro con un mundo paralelo puede ser traumático. Pero lo que te define realmente es lo que hagas ahora, en este mismo momento.

-Giratina fue desvanecido a este mundo por una razón, -dijo Cyrus ignorando por completo el diálogo que trató de establecer Grimsley (frustrándolo por completo)-. Charon está controlando a Giratina y por alguna razón Giratina se está dejando controlar… es lógico que si luchamos contra un Pokemón del trío de la creación seremos brutalmente asesinados.

-¿Acaso le temes a la muerte después de haber sido arrastrado a este mundo? Dicen que en el momento que enfrentas la muerte y sobrevives, ¡comienzas a vivir! –dijo Grimsley furioso, que ahora más que nunca se sentía vivo, volteó su cabeza molesto y miró a Alder quien parecía estar dando una fuerte lucha contra Giratina-. Con o sin tu ayuda, iré a luchar.

Cyrus observó a Grimsley, aunque solamente llevara horas conociéndolo ya podía saber que era un joven fuerte quien había vivido una vida difícil. Con el simple hecho de estar en este mundo y querer enfrentar a Giratina, ya le decía a Cyrus que no le temía a la muerte y respetaba eso.

-No puedo creer que ese sea el famoso Cyrus que Mars habló en Eterna Forest, -le dijo Grimsley molesto a su Scrafty quien lo seguía caminando a su lado y subiendo sus pantalones, hasta que sintió unas garras las cuales rodearon una de sus muñecas y lo elevó en el aire, su Scrafty rápidamente saltó y tomó la mano libre de su entrenador y ambos fueron elevados-. ¡Aaahg! ¿¡Un Honchkrow?!

-Así es, -dijo Cyrus quien flotó a su lado, estaba montado sobre un Mini-Nose y un Probopass flotaba al lado del líder-, si queremos tener una lucha más o menos inteligente, será mejor atacarlo en el aire.

-¡Excelente! –Dijo Grimsley emocionado mientras que su Scrafty se subía a los hombros de su entrenador y el miembro de la Elite Four tomaba ambas patas de Hunchkrow-. ¡Vamos a patear el trasero de un dios!

-Hereje, -dijo Cyrus entre dientes, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la emoción de la batalla que se aproximaba.

Monedas Recolectadas: 94

Facultades vencidas: 04

Notas del Autor:

Damn! Estuve todo el fic con las ganas de escribir sobre Cyrus y finalmente… ¡por fin! Cyrus entra en acción. Supuestamente quería que fuera sorpresa pero puse indicios en varios capítulos así que… bueno, me imagino que el siguiente capítulo quedará más épico. Muchos se preguntarán: ¿por qué dejé que Genesect se escapara? Seamos realistas, si despiertas en el futuro siendo un arma, eres brutalmente atacado, después notas que vas perdiendo y caes en un tipo de control que te hace más fuerte pero te obliga a luchar y finalmente te libras de ese control, ¿qué haría un líder responsable como el Genesect Shiny? En fin, me encanta cómo quedó este capítulo y las escenas de Darach y Palmer me encantaron también. Pero por ahora estoy emocionada de escribir finalmente sobre Cyrus (quien yo al principio pensé que tenía 40 años y luego me sorprendí de que tuviera 27 en realidad). En fin:

Dark Rakzo: Perdón por preocuparte jaja pero ya sabes que cuando uno escribe se debe de hacer en un estado tranquilo y relajado ya que yo pienso que si se hace estresado no sale tan bien como debería. Y wow, cuando entré al Mundo Distorsión fue super estresante para mi jajaja me pasaba lo de Palmer. Y lo siento… pero Banette es importante… pues por ahora no ni en esta historia pero bueno jajaja Me gustaría leer tus fics, mandame el nombre de la historia en tu comentario o en un mensaje privado y con gusto lo leeré. ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Liria 28: ¡Yeii! Aprovecha las vacaciones :D Bueno… traté de basarme un poco y poner parecida la escena cuando Giratina se jala a Charon, Sird y Grimsley pero bueno, tenía que darle su toque para que encajara en el fic jajajaj y sí, a mi también me asustó fue como que BANG te secuestré a mi mundo Cyrus! Mmm… creo que pondré a Darach definitivamente pero no sé de Cynthia y Alder, antes de ellos pondría a toda la Elite Four y a Alder… pero no sé jaja de fijo irán Darach y Caitlin.

Campeona Iris: Buena suerte con tu fic :D me alegra ver que siempre hayan nuevos escritores. Si deseas que lea la historia, pon el link en un mensaje privado y con gusto lo leeré. No tengo miedo de decirte que soy una verdadera fanática de Pokemón ya que TODOS los juegos me han gustado. La primera generación bueno, es la primera y me encantan todos los Pokemons de la primera generación. Me encanta Crystal porque es algo personal, ya que fue el primer juego que podías ser niña y además fue mi primer juego (sin mencionar el mini paro cardiaco que te da cuando vas a Mt. Silver y te topas con Red con primera vez y dices: ¡un momento! ¡Yo jugué con él en la primera generación!). Ruby, Emerald y Saphire me encantó que pusieran eso de peleas entre pandillas y que finalmente tuvieras un papá y que fuera un líder de gimnasio. Diamond, Pearl y Platinum tiene una calidad de historia increíble como Black and White (Cyrus… Cynthia… Crasher Wake… ¡todos los líderes de Gimnasio y Fronteir Brains), ya que yo siento que la historia les agregaron más detalles como Looker y que Caitlin regresara como miembro de Elite Four. Bueno, no he jugado Black and White 2 pero se ve increíble (me muero por jugarlo…) y X and Y me enamoré de la mascota de Pokemon X, me encantan los venados. Así que bueno, incluso me gusta Pokemon Ranger y Coliseo en resumen me encantan todos los juegos. ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Yvelta Dark: Yo pensé lo mismo… pensé que con Shaymin podrías entrar al mundo Distorsión cuando quisieras jajaja Bueno, me imagino perfectamente a Alder y a Cynthia como pareja sarcástica y eso me encanta. Sí, lo sé. Pensé en lo mismo pero Silver es hombre en el juego, manga y si apareciera en el animé sería hombre (otro personaje que hubiera quedado genial en el animé…) pero yo pienso que el problema fueron las cejas o no sé, pero que lo hicieran sonriendo no ayuda jajaj pero sí, es hombre siempre. ¡Gracias por el apoyo como siempre!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado.

¡Damn! Tengo un problema, tengo dos historias en mente y no me decido cuál escribir primero… ¡más adelante pondré el preview y ahí veré cuál se ve más prometedora!


	38. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte VII

_**Capítulo 38: La Batalla Decisiva, Parte VII**_

(Battle Frontier)

-¡Esta fue la batalla más increíble de todas! ¡Todo un infierno de peleas y combinaciones asombrosas! _¡Buya!_ –Dijo emocionado Flint mientras salía de los escombros del Battle Hall con sus compañeros, Volkner y con tres miembros más-. Ya puedo ver que eres un Pokemón increíble, Conkeldurr, el Rey Misterio en verdad te entrenó muy bien.

Bertha y Platinum sonrieron con Diamond, pero notaron que Pearl miraba muy preocupado el cielo. El joven pensaba en dónde estaría su papá y le preocupaba su bienestar.

-¡Oh no! –Gritó Aaron señalando al cielo-, ¡un helicóptero de Team Galactic!

-¡En ese helicóptero estaba mi papá! -gritó Pearl mientras corría a la cuadra Principal con todos los entrenadores.

-¿Cómo sabes si es ese el helicóptero? –le preguntó Diamond corriendo a su lado.

-No lo sé, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es el mismo…

Cuando llegaron a la cuadra Principal, pudieron ver entonces a Thorton, Marshal y Shauntal en posición defensiva esperando a que el helicóptero aterrizara. Saltó entonces Mars, Jupiter y Saturn.

-¡Magmortar! –Gritó Marshal furibundo, recordando lo que las dos altos mandos de Team Galactic le habían hecho a Shauntal-, ¡usa Flame Thrower!

-¡No! ¡Espera! –gritó Pearl asustado mientras lanzaba una de sus Pokeballs y gritaba-. ¡Floatzel! ¡Usa Hydro Pump!

Así pues, el Pokemón nutria logró detener el ataque de Marshal. Saturn bajó con el emblema del Battle Frontier en su mano y Thorton lo reconoció al instante.

-¡Qué le hiciste a Palmer! –gritó furioso Thorton mientras sacaba a un Aerodactyl de una Pokeball.

-¡E-espera! –Saturn se sentía nervioso ya que estaba rodeado de poderosos entrenadores-. Palmer me entregó esto, necesito su ayuda y me lo dio para que me creyeran.

-¿Y por qué creer en ti? –preguntó furioso Marshal.

-Yo confío en él, -en ese momento, Pearl saltó frente a Saturn y extendió sus brazos, sorprendiendo a todos los entrenadores presentes-, mi papá se fue con ellos y yo sé que ahora están en nuestro lado…

-¿Pearl? –Preguntó confundido Thorton, después de dar varias vueltas en círculo miró a Saturn-. Confío en el hijo de Palmer, pero no en ustedes. ¿Qué quieren?

-Palmer, Darach, Lady Caitlin y ambos campeones entraron al Mundo Distorsión para salvar a su compañero, Grimsley Mirton…

-¿¡Huh!? –Dijo asustada Shauntal-, ¿G-Grimsley?

-¡Así es! –dijo Mars aplaudiendo tan jovialmente que asustó un poco a Pearl y a Thorton-, ¡mi lindura fue secuestrada por Giratina!

-¿Y mi papá? –preguntó Pearl preocupado.

-Cuando encuentren a Grimsley deben de llamarnos y nosotros debemos rescatarlos con este helicóptero del Rey del Mundo Distorsión, y necesito su ayuda para lograrlo…

(Mundo Distorsión, Alder y Cynthia)

El Pokemón Renegado seguía tras ambos campeones, flotaba a toda velocidad lanzándoles esferas de auroras con todas sus fuerzas. Cada esfera que chocaba con el suelo, daba el resultado de una explosión peligrosa que podría lastimar a cualquiera. Pero algo que jamás entendería Giratina es que estaba luchando con Cynthia Shirona y Alder Adekuk, dos entrenadores con una fuerza impresionante y un poder de voluntad incomparable.

-¡Ahora Milotic! –Gritó Cynthia nerviosa de correr y dar comandos al mismo tiempo-, ¡usa Dragon Pulse!

-¡Ayúdala Accelgor usando Energy Ball! –gritó a su lado Alder, que ahora se preocupaba más de esquivar las esferas de aurora.

Ambos Pokemons saltaron al ataque, pero cuando Milotic y Accelgor lanzaron su ataque, Giratina desapareció. Los cuatro se detuvieron y vieron sus alrededores nerviosos.

-Esperen a nuestra señal, -dijo Cynthia.

La campeona podía sentir esa tensión en el ambiente, sabía que estaba allí escondido el enorme Pokemón de la creación en cualquier lugar. Sabía también que con solo pestañear podría atravesar uno de sus tentáculos en su cuerpo con facilidad y sin piedad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo… no sentía miedo hacia la muerte, pero la idea de ser asesinada le aterrorizaba.

Sintió algo en su mano y rápidamente reaccionó con un pequeño salto, pero se dio cuenta que era la mano del campeón.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien… -Alder seguía observando las islas flotantes, sabía que podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

Vigilaban que no apareciera por detrás y los atacaran, pues estaban seguros que el ataque que estaba realizando era Shadow Sneak… pero estaban en lo incorrecto. Pues mientras mantenían su atención a sus espaldas, el gran Pokemón Giratina apareció justo arriba de ellos, a toda velocidad preparó sus tentáculos para atravesar a su próxima víctima sin piedad.

Lo que no contaba el Pokemón fue que apareciera un Honchkrow con un humano en sus patas y que el humano le diera una patada junto con un Scrafty quien usó Poison Jab sobre su hocico. Molesto dio un rugido que llamó la atención de ambos campeones y miraron hacia arriba.

-¡¿GRIM-GRIMSLEY?! –gritó asustado y confundido Alder.

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó otra voz que la campeona de Sinnoh reconoció-, ¡está a punto de usar Shadow Force!

Justo a tiempo ambos campeones saltaron y se quitaron del camino, notaron que Giratina lanzó otra ronda de Aura Spheres, pero esta fue muy débil a comparación de la última que lanzó. Grimsley, quien seguía volando en las patas de Honchkrow, apuntó con una mano al Pokemón renegado y gritó:

-¡Ahora Scafty! ¡Usa Crunch! ¡Honchkrow! ¡Usa Dark Pulse!

Aunque ambos Pokemos tipo oscuro fueran pequeños a comparación de Giratina, sus ataques lograron hacerlo dar un rugido de furia y comenzó a volar hacia otra dirección a toda velocidad. Para Cynthia fue un comportamiento muy extraño ya que no creía que solamente dos ataques lo espantaran de esa manera… pero más bien parecía como si fuera en busca de algo…

-¡Grimsley! –el grito de Alder la desconcentró y cuando se dio cuenta, soltó su mano y saltó hacia otra isla en donde el Honchkrow y el Maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuro aterrizaba, lo primero que hizo fue tomar a Grimsley de los hombros-. ¿Estás bien?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, -dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el brazo-, yo debería ser el que hace las preguntas: ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

-¿Un Honchkrow? –ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta y notaron a Milotic, Accelgor y Cynthia saltar a la isla con ellos.

-No es mío, es de él, -dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa señalando hacia adelante, obligando a ambos campeones a darse la vuelta y lo primero que vieron fue a Cyrus Akagi parado frente a ellos con una expresión sin emociones y seria, sus manos en su espalda y sus ojos plantados en la campeona de Sinnoh (acción que aterrorizó a la campeona).

-¡AAGH! ¡Cyrus! –gritó asustada Cynthia y su primera reacción fue dar un paso y dar una buena patada al orgullo del hombre, fue tan fuerte que incluso el líder de Team Galactic se vio obligado a hincarse por el intenso dolor.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! –Dijo Grimsley un poco asustado mientras corría y sujetaba a Cynthia de ambas muñecas, quien casi se lanza a pegarle de nuevo-, ¡es nuestro aliado! ¡Gracias a él estoy bien y me ayudó a ayudarlos ahora!

-Y seguramente lo dejaste sin hijos campeona… -dijo Alder entre dientes.

-¡P-pero estamos hablando del hombre que trató de destruir nuestro mundo! –gritó furibunda Cynthia mientras se libraba de las manos del Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros, después señaló a Cyrus (quien seguía hincado del dolor… ¡lujo de patada que recibió!)-. ¡Fue gracias a él que toda esta locura sin sentido comenzó! ¿Destruir el mundo para crear otro sin emociones? ¿Faltarles el respeto a nuestros dioses y obligarlos a obedecerlo? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron eso?

-Entiendo perfectamente la desconfianza que sientes hacia mí, Cynthia Shirona-, Cyrus lentamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la campeona, quien dio un paso atrás por la desconfianza que sentía hacia el hombre-. Pero debes de entender que en este momento ya no soy el hombre que conociste, ahora soy un hombre quien busca salir de aquí y detener a Charon, ya que abusó de mi ausencia y usó mis propias ambiciones como excusa para hacer lo que se le plazca…

Se paró a pocos pasos de la campeona y extendió su mano.

-Así que ahora te pido, de entrenador a entrenador, que me ayudes a detener a Charon y salvar la región Sinnoh…

-Pero con una condición… -dijo la campeona con una voz seria y profunda (sorprendiendo a Grimsley y a Alder, quien jamás escucharon ese tono de voz).

-La que sea… -dijo Cyrus mientras bajaba su mano y esperaba a que la campeona hablara.

-Si tratas de hacer algo a nuestras espaldas, si nos lanzas un ataque… aunque sea el más pequeño y miserable ataque… y te juro que no tendré piedad… -Cynthia extendió su mano y Cyrus la contempló un momento, Alder estaba seguro que podía ver un poco de miedo en su mirada…

-Acepto… por usted, acepto… -el líder de Team Galactic, Cyrus Akagi, tomó la mano de la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona-. Ahora, debemos buscar a Giratina… algo esta terriblemente mal.

-Lo sé, -dijo Cynthia mientras recordaba la aparición de Grimsley-, aunque los ataques de ambos Pokemons fueran tipo oscuro y fueran efectivas, no significaba que huiría así… algo lo hizo querer regresar o ir a alguna parte de este mundo.

-Noté que cuando se abrió el portal que trajo a Grimsley aquí, -dijo Cyrus, mirando al Maestro de Pokemons oscuros-, Giratina actuó muy hostil con Charon y Sird, ya que Grimsley la verdad parecía muerto cuando cayó en el suelo… pero… justo antes de que atacara a Charon, él sacó una máquina y Giratina se detuvo al instante…

-Ya me estoy hartando de Charon y sus máquinas de científico malvado, -dijo Alder molesto recordando los malos ratos de Pokeballs atascadas.

-Oye grandulón, mínimo tú no fuiste arrastrado por un endemoniado gigantón, -dijo Grimsley cruzando brazos.

-Tú te atravesaste… -dijo Alder mientras miraba con culpabilidad el suelo muerto del Mundo Distorsión-. Debí ser yo el que sufriera ese destino…

-Hey, hey, fue mi culpa al final… -dijo Grimsley mientras ponía una mano en su hombro y le sonrió mientras levantaba un pulgar-. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste una vez que comenzara mi vida una vez más después de pagar mi deuda? Déjame decirte que ahora me siento más vivo que nunca.

(Mundo Distorsión, Caitlin)

Entre las islas flotantes se encontraba un Metagross flotando a toda velocidad y encima se encontraba Lady Caitlin observando sus alrededores. Tenía una mano en su frente, tratando de usar sus poderes para localizar a Grimsley. Pero logró captar una gran fuente de energía, la cual no dudó en seguir pensando que sería su amigo.

-Espera Metagross, -dijo Caitlin sintiendo una presencia familiar… pero para nada buena…

Se escondieron en otra isla flotante y pudieron ver a Charon con una clase de Pad en su mano, la cual la estaba conectando con otra máquina. Se miraba frustrado…

-Lo que sea esa máquina... hay que detenerla Metagross, -le dijo Caitlin a su Pokemón mientras se bajaba y le acariciaba un poco su frente.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque y Charon rápidamente sacó una Pokeball de su bolsillo y reveló a un Slowking, sorprendiendo a Caitlin ya que ella estaba segura que no tendría Pokemons con él.

-Lo que necesitaba… -dijo enojado Charon-, que mis Pokeballs se las haya robado Sird y que después vinieras a molestarme… pero ya pronto morirás…

-¡No te tengo miedo! –dijo Caitlin valientemente mientras se preparaba para la batalla-. ¡Metagross! ¡Usa Bullet Punch!

-¡Slowking! ¡Haz lo que quieras pero necesito que los detengas por un momento! –dijo Charon mientras observaba su Pad y Caitlin notó una pequeña antena en la máquina.

Caitlin miró a su Metagross y esperó que supiera qué hacer ya que ella estaba a punto de realizar algo que jamás había intentado antes en su vida… Cerró sus ojos… se concentró y puso sus delicados dedos en su frente… respiró profundo… se relajó pensando en sus amigos… en Darach…

_Necesito ajustar la antena, ya que si la logro ajustar correctamente lograré que el radio de control para Pokemons Sombra sea más grande y que Giratina sea un Pokemón sombra en cualquier lugar mientras que yo tenga el control de la máquina…_

_Bingo… -_pensó Caitlin con una sonrsia observando a Charon mientras sacaba otra Pokeball-, _logré leer tu mente…_

-¡Vamos Reuniclus! –gritó Caitlin desconcentrando a Charon mientras señalaba su Pad-, ¡usa Energy Ball en esa antena!

Rápidamente se materializó dicho Pokemón y lanzó una bola de energía verde sobre la antena del Pad, logrando así interrumpir la transmisión. Caitlin sonrió mientras que Charon gritaba de frustración, la miembro de la Elite Four pensó que la batalla había finalizado… pero por desgracia…

(Mundo Distorsión, Palmer y Darach)

Sird se encontraba sentada en una roca contemplando sus uñas, se preguntaba qué habría pasado con su Banette, ya que estaba segura que jamás tuvo tiempo de regresarlo a su Pokeball. El grito retador de Moltres la sacó de sus pensamientos y pudo ver al Magnate montado sobre Regigigas, a Cresselia volando a su lado y a Darach montado sobre su Entei.

-Al parecer, tenemos compañía, -dijo Sird con una risa malévola-. Acabemos con esto, ¡Darkrai! ¡Usa Dark Pulse sobre Cresselia! ¡Moltres y Heatran! ¡Quemen a los otros dos!

-Está bien, -dijo el Magnate mientras saltaba del hombro de su Pokemón y Darach se bajaba de Entei-, ¡Cresselia! ¡Usa Ice Beam en Darkrai! ¡Regigigas! ¡Usa Megapunch sobre Heatran!

-¡Entei! ¡Usa Shadow Ball con Moltres! –gritó Darach apuntando hacia el gran ave.

El ataque de Dark Pulse colisionó con el Ice Beam de Cresselia destruyendo varias rocas flotantes. Cuando Moltres trató de lanzar Fire Blast, la bola oscura fue lanzada directo a su pico y este chocó tan cerca del ave que le paró lastimando más el Shadow Ball y Entei con facilidad esquivó el Fire Blast.

Regigigas hizo un extraño sonido y su brazo se movió como si fuera una pistola, después apuntó hacia Heatran y lanzó un poderoso Hyper Beam. Darach miró a Palmer quien solamente encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Mínimo ahora está atacando a quien debería de atacar…

-¡Moltres! ¡Usa Fire Blast sobre Cresselia!

-¡Cresselia! ¡Defiéndete usando Psychic!, -gritó el Magnate señalando a Moltres.

Con toda la velocidad, el ave de flamas se lanzó sobre Cresselia, pero los poderes psíquicos del Pokemón Lunar tomaron por sorpresa al ave y lo azotaron violentamente contra una de las islas. Darkrai trató de atacar a Cresselia, pero Regigigas apareció frente a él y, sin recibir el comando de su entrenador, usó Mega Punch con tal fuerza que salió disparado a la misma isla que Moltres y pararon chocando ambos cuerpos de forma violenta.

-¡Gracias Regigigas! –le gritó Palmer con una sonrisa y levantando un pulgar, el Pokemón colosal simplemente lo contempló… el Magnate se preguntaba si le estaba sonriendo o si lo analizaba.

-¡Regigigas cuidado! –Saltó Darach frente al Pokemón junto con Entei y gritó- ¡Eruption ahora!

Así pues, el Pokemón canino se lanzó al ataque y Heatran salió gravemente herido que decidió dar un paso atrás y respirar un poco. Sird se miraba furiosa y frustrada, parecía estar perdiendo contra ambos Frontier Brains.

-¡Ahora Heatran, usa-! –pero su oración fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un rugido tan fuerte y una masa enorme volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Para su mala fortuna, Sird no se dio cuenta de que Giratina iba a ellos hasta que pasó atropellando con su enorme cuerpo a Heatran.

Ambos Frontier Brains con sus Pokemons, salieron disparados a otra isla debido a la fuerza de impacto de dicho choque. Cuando se levantaron pudieron ver a Heatran noqueado y a Giratina volando a otro lugar.

-¿E-ese fue Giratina? –preguntó un poco asustado Darach, pero notó a su compañero más concentrado en otra cosa.

-¿En dónde está Sird? –Dijo Palmer mientras que notó que Moltres y Darkrai seguían noqueados en la otra isla-, hay que encontrarla antes de que escape.

-Palmer, recuerda nuestra misión, -le dijo Darach.

-… -Palmer se detuvo y contempló sus alrededores, pensó que si Sird se quedaba en el Mundo Distorsión no podría hacer mucho daño y también recordó a Grimsley-. Es cierto, encontremos al muchacho…

Ambos miraron a la dirección a donde se había dirigido Giratina y se preguntaron qué habría hecho enojar tanto al Pokemon como para que viajara a esa velocidad.

(Battle Tower, último Piso)

Se encontraban Volkner, Thorton y Saturn revisando el cañón que abrió el portal al Mundo Distorsión. Shauntal, Pearl, Marshal y Dahlia se encontraban con Looker a su lado, esperando a que pudieran ayudarlos en lo que fuera. Jupiter y Mars estaban en el helicóptero asegurándose que cuando llegara el momento, estarían listos.

Diamond y Platinum se encontraban con el resto del enorme grupo en el hospital siendo atendidos ya que la batalla fue dura y resultaron heridos. Aaron recorrió todo el Battle Frontier con su Ariados atando con su telaraña a miembros noqueados de Team Galactic.

Thorton estaba en una patineta y se deslizaba de bajo de la máquina hábilmente para arreglar los sistemas, pero aunque hubiera hecho todos los arreglos posibles notó algo que lo alarmó.

-¡Rayos! –Gritó Thorton mientras notaba que el motor estaba completamente arruinado-, ¿qué demonios le pasó a este motor para que literalmente explotara?

-No lo sé, creo que hubo una batalla antes el cual lo sobrecargó… -dijo Volkner observando su laptop, la cual estaba conectada a la máquina.

-Más bien fue culpa del adorable _Mini-Palmer_, -dijo Mars asomándose por el helicóptero y señalando a Pearl -, cuando lo liberamos, se asustó tanto de nosotros que presionó todos los botones al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que se sobrecargara.

Pearl se sonrojó y con mucha vergüenza, se cubrió el rostro con una mano. No podía creer que por algo tan tonto haya hecho un problema tan grave como este.

-No fue tu culpa Pearl, -dijo Dahlia mientras le ponía una mano sobre su hombro-. Para tu consuelo, no todos confiaríamos en ellos.

Pearl observó detalladamente a Dahlia, notó que era en verdad hermosa y se preguntó como su papá podía trabajar con la Diosa de la Ruleta sin invitarla a salir. Aunque extrañara y amara a su madre con todo corazón, él quería que su papá siguiera adelante y que encontrara una novia decente.

-Charon maldito… -dijo Saturn completamente enojado desconcentrando a Pearl-, hubo una razón por la cual decidiéramos descontinuar este proyecto…

-¿Y cuál era? –preguntó Thorton desde su patineta.

-Nos dimos cuenta que con esta máquina estábamos retando a un ser superior a nosotros, invitándolo a nuestro mundo… -Saturn miró la máquina la cual seguía en mal estado-. Fue ahí cuando Cyrus decidió dejar el proyecto atrás…

_-Un hombre quien trajo al mundo dos dioses me hizo recordar al joven quien trajo al dragón de las leyendas… ambos con un propósito… y ambos… también fallaron… -_dijo Shauntal mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

Marshal pensó en pasar una moneda, pero se dio cuenta de quienes hablaba y no estaban incluidos ningún miembro de la Elite Four.

-Pues ahora parece imposible de arreglar, -dijo Volkner observando su computadora una vez más-. Según estos planos que me enviaste, usan un tipo de motor el cual es casi imposible de hacer funcionar de nuevo sin las piezas necesarias…

-¿Qué es lo que hacen esas piezas? –preguntó Thorton saliendo de la parte de debajo de la máquina.

-Le dan potencia a la máquina para poder disparar el rayo…

-Potencia… huh… -dijo Thorton mientras que miraba con una sonrisa su Pokeball, Dahlia y Volkner.

(Mundo Distorsión; Alder, Cynthia, Grimsley y Cyrus)

Algo que notó Alder desde el momento que el líder de Team Galactic se unió al grupo fue que de alguna u otra forma paraba observando a la campeona. Por alguna razón, le molestaba… estaba seguro que le molestaba pensar que un hombre terrorista encontrara atractiva a su amiga, ¿o habría algo más? Pero decidió realizar lo que mejor sabía hacer:

-Al parecer te está echando el ojo ese hombre, -le dijo Alder medio riéndose a Cynthia, quien se sentía muy incómoda.

-Sabes, deberíamos de organizar una cita doble, -dijo Cynthia con voz enojada y frustrada al mismo tiempo-, yo con Cyrus y tú con mi abuela, cara de piña.

El campeón recordó esos días de entrenamiento en donde la abuela de Cynthia estuvo echándole indirectas tras indirectas. Se sintió disgustado y culpable al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento, pero ese apodo ya lo está usando alguien, -interrumpió Grimsley a media conversación.

-¿Quién me llama así? –preguntó Alder sorprendido y enojado.

-¿Quién crees? Drayden por supuesto, -dijo Grimsley riéndose-, aunque para ser más específicos, él te llama _Charlatán Cabeza de Piña_…

-Ugh… Drayden, -dijo molesto Alder pensando en el hombre exageradamente disciplinado de Unova.

-¿Están hablado del gran Maestro de Pokemons Dragón Drayden Lysander? –Dijo Cynthia sorprendida-, ¿¡es un hombre muy respetable y lo insultas así!?

-Respetable mis sandalias, -dijo enojado Alder-, ese hombre es lo más insoportable y exagerado que existe en la región Unova…

Pero pronto escucharon un grito que los aterrorizó por completo, pero no solamente ellos lo escucharon ya que a unas islas de distancia, el Valet y el Magnate también reconocieron el grito.

-¡Caitlin! –gritó Darach asustado mientras comenzaba a correr entre las islas con Palmer, Regigigas, Cresselia y Entei.

Caitlin se encontraba petrificada… frente a ella habían un enorme cuerpo el cual tenía enormes garras negras que podían destriparla en cualquier momento. Su Metagross y Reuniculus estaban en posición de defensa, listos para cualquier cosa.

-N-no entiendo, -dijo Caitlin asustada-, ¡eres libre Giratina! ¿Por qué me atacas?

-Acaso no lo entiendes… -dijo Charon riéndose-, Lord Giratina desea ser controlado por mí, Charon… tal vez ha reconocido mi grandeza y quiere ahora ser mi sirviente para conquistar al mundo…

Charon tomó su Pad una vez más y ahora sin la antena, el radio de control no era más de diez metros, obligándolo a estar un poco más cerca de Giratina. El Pokemón se lanzó sobre Caitlin y comenzó a lanzar sus enormes garras sobre ella y sus Pokemons.

-¡Reuniculus! ¡Metagross! –Gritó Caitlin asustada-, ¡usen Psychic!

Ambos Pokemons lanzaron sus ataques y el Pokemón Renegado simplemente los observó como si quisiera reírse de ellos. Después volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque, el cual era Shadow Claw y logró vencer a ambos Pokemons con un solo intento. Caitlin sintió ganas de llorar y comenzó a sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza…

-¡No! –Dijo Caitlin sacando otra Pokeball-, ¡no dejaré que mis emociones me detengan otra vez! ¡Vamos Gothitelle! ¡Usa Thunderbolt!

Así pues, se materializó dicho Pokemón y lanzó su ataque alejando ligeramente a Giratina. Charon la señaló y gritó furioso:

-¿Cómo hozas querer arruinar mi plan? ¡Slowking! ¡Usa Psychic!

-Usa Thunderbolt una vez más Gothitelle, -dijo un poco irritada Caitlin y con una sola ataque logró noquear al Pokemón de Charon (quien graciosamente se chocó con su dueño y ambos pararon electrocutados).

Ambas comenzaron a correr por las islas pensando en un plan (claro que Gothitelle flotaba). Giratina corría tras ellas tratando de usar Aura Sphere pero fallaba.

-Si supuestamente eres un Pokemón sombra… -pensó Caitlin-, ¿cómo es posible que no tenga ataques Sombra?

Recordó el consejo de Cynthia y decidió pensar en eso después.

-¡Vamos Sigilyph! –Gritó Caitlin sacando otra Pokeball y se tomaba de una de sus extremidades y ambas volaban-, ¡Gothitelle! ¡Regresa!

Así pues, comenzaron ambas a volar por los aires valientemente mientras eran seguidas por Giratina. Su pequeño cuerpo era difícil de diferenciar con tantas islas flotantes y esto resultó siendo una ventaja para la Lady, ya que se trataba de esconder entre las rocas flotantes y Giratina respondía destruyendo todo excepto a la Lady y su Sigilyph.

-¡Giratina! –Gritó Charon mientras saltaba de una isla y así pues paró en su cabeza y comenzaron a buscar a la Lady destruyendo todo a su paso, Charon comenzó a manipular varios botones en su Pad-. Necesitas más poder… más poder…

Caitlin pudo sentir cómo repentinamente el poder de Giratina aumentó de forma notable, como si le hubieran inyectado pura adrenalina a su cuerpo. Lanzó una vez más una oleada de Aura Sphere, las brillantes esferas eran más grandes que antes y formaron una línea de ataque la cual comenzaron a seguir a Caitlin.

-¡Sigilyph! –Gritó Caitlin mientras seguía colgando de su confiada Pokemón-, ¡hay que ser rápidas! ¡Vuela entre las islas para confundirlo y usa Ice Beam en su espalda!

Así pues, Sigilyph dio un rugido seguro cuando comenzó a volar más rápido entre las islas flotantes realizando movimientos evasivos, confundiendo a Giratina y haciendo que se chocara a cada rato con alguna piedra enorme. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Sigilyph y Caitlin dieron una vuelta en U y lograron flotar a la espalda de Giratina.

-¡Ahora Sigilyph! ¡Usa Ice Beam! –gritó Caitlin sorprendiendo a Charon y a Giratina.

Así pues, un rayo congelado de colores celeste y morado salieron disparado hacia la espalda del Rey del Mundo Distorsión. Aunque el golpe fuera crítico, este respondió levantando su cola y azotando bruscamente a Caitlin y a Sigilyph. Ambas salieron disparadas y antes de que pudieran caer fuertemente a la tierra muerta, Caitlin sintió que alguien la atrapó y cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió.

-¿D-darach? –dijo un poco débil Caitlin.

-Tranquila Caitlin, nosotros nos encargaremos-, notó que Darach estaba montado sobre Entei y que Sigilyph había sido capturada con los poderes psíquicos de Cresselia. Regresó a Sigilyph y Entei aterrizó en una de las islas flotantes; Darach delicadamente la cargó y la acostó en una de las rocas, estaba herida pero no era grave.

-Darach, quiero ayudar, -dijo Caitlin mientras le sostenía la mano al Valet.

-Ya nos ayudaste, -dijo Darach con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba su cara y sacaba a Empoleon de su Pokeball-, ahora sabemos que es tipo dragón Giratina, pues tu ataque parece haberle afectado mucho… Quédate aquí un momento… Empoleon te cuidará.

Darach comenzó a correr y se subió sobre Entei y el Pokemón canino hábilmente saltó entre las islas y Giratina comenzó a usar Aura Sphere una vez más contra el Valet. Palmer estaba sobre Cresselia y ambos volaron para distraer al Pokemón Renegado.

-¡Ahora que está distraído! -gritó Palmer al Pokemón colosal-. ¡Por favor Regigigas, escúchame! ¡Usa Avalanche sobre Giratina!

El Pokemón colosal saltó a otra isla para estar más cerca de Giratina y lanzó su poderoso ataque sobre el Pokemón Dragón fantasma. Caitlin observaba todo desde la isla y cuando se trató de levantar, pudo ver una mano extenderse frente a ella:

-¿Necesitas una mano, princesita?

-¡Grimsley! –dijo Caitlin emocionada mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo.

Pudo ver entonces aparecer en la isla a Cynthia, Alder y a una figura que se quedaba en las sombras, cuando observó detalladamente quién era… dio un grito de susto y Empoleon le lanzó un chorro de agua al Líder de Team Galactic.

-Hoy no es tu día de suerte al parecer, -dijo Grimsley medio riéndose del líder que estaba completamente empapado.

-Tranquila Caitlin… él… está en nuestro lado… o algo así… -dijo Cynthia un poco molesta.

-Conozco ese rostro, -dijo Cyrus con su voz un poco terrorífica y Caitlin respondió dando un paso para atrás-, eres Lady Caitlin, la Princesa del Battle Castle… y ellos son los Frontier Brains del Battle Frontier… al parecer esto está más enredado de lo que parece…

-A-así es, -dijo Caitlin con un poco de miedo al ver al hombre que casi logra destruir su mundo reviviendo a dos dioses-, pero ahora Giratina se está dejando controlar por Charon y hay que detenerlo.

-Dinos todo lo que sepas, Caitlin –le dijo Alder poniéndole una mano en su hombro, preocupado observando la batalla que estaban dando Palmer y Darach.

-Ahora que lo veo, ¿a qué hora Palmer obtuvo a Regigigas? –preguntó Cynthia confundida.

-Charon tiene una máquina que logra convertir a los Pokemons en Pokemons Sombra y la está usando en Giratina, lo extraño es que se está dejando controlar…

-¿Pokemons Sombra? –Dijo Cynthia confundida mirando a Giratina usando Shadow Claw sobre Regigigas, quien respondió tomándolo de sus tentáculos y azotándolo contra una isla-. Pero… si un Pokemón es cambiado a estado Sombra, sus ataques también cambian…

-Muy bien, hay que pensar, -dijo Alder mirando al grupo-. ¿Por qué alguien querría manipular mecánicamente a un Pokemón?

-Yo que sé, -dijo Grimsley mientras movía un poco su mano-, ¿para que sea más fuerte?

-Esa es nuestra respuesta, -dijo Cyrus concluyendo rápido y sorprendiendo a los entrenadores-, Giratina se está dejando controlar para adquirir más fuerza y de alguna forma está logrando reprimir los efectos secundarios de los Pokemons Sombra conservando sus ataques originales…

-¿Por qué querría ser más fuerte de lo que ya es? –se preguntó Cynthia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Cyrus y la campeona compartieron una cara de realización y asombro-. Hay no… ¡hay que detenerlo! ¡Todos juntos!

Monedas Recolectadas: 94

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Ya se está acercando el final de la batalla decisiva, la verdad no esperé que llevara como siete capítulos jaja yo pensaba que llevarían tres o cuatro… pero al diablo me encanta escribir jaja Bueno, ¿recuerdan que les dije mi problema de ambas historias? Bueno, estaba el otro día en la computadora y de repente, tuve una idea genial de una de las historias y comencé a escribirla, terminé el primer capítulo así que ya se con cuál comenzaré. En fin, algo que quiero hacer con mis historias es que estén conectadas, pero no la publicaré hasta que termine con esta historia.

Escribiendo este capítulo, me reí tanto imaginándome las reacciones de Cynthia mirando a Cyrus una vez más. Mars y sus apodos.. en verdad me gustó Mini-Palmer y sin mencionar que ya se está acercando el final de las batallas.

Rakzo: Yo también tengo ese problema, dibujo a la vieja escuela: lápiz y una hoja de papel… en la compu soy mejor escribiendo ya que escribo rápido. Así quiero ganar yo el Battle Tower, sin trampas, pero por ahora estoy atascada con un libro y no he tenido tiempo para jugar jeje Con gusto te puedo dar consjeos, si quieres hazme la pregunta en tu comentario o en un inbox aparte y con todo gusto te ayudaré. ¡Gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Campeona Iris: Wind Waker… wow ese juego lo disfruté con mi hermano ya que me decía: ¡Mira! ¡Tú serás Aryl y yo Link! Tantos recuerdos… es muy bueno el juego, leí el libro de Hyrule Historia y fue de lo más increíble. Yo estoy emocionada por el Remake de Mayora´s Mask, ¡por dios que amé ese juego! En fin, como siempre gracias por el apoyo y el comentario.

Yvelta Dark: Me muero por jugar Platinum… ese juego se ve excelente. Bueno, hay fics que ponen a Cynthia y a Cyrus juntos, me gusta la verdad ese shipping pero digamos que en esta historia no siento que encaje (sin mencionar que me gusta más el shipping que tiene en este fic Cynthia). Bueno, suerte con el vicio y gracias como siempre por el comentario.

Liria28: Yo pensé en exactamente lo mismo cuando miré BW2 y pensé también: ¡yo sabía que no podían dejar la historia así nada más! Estoy ahorrando ahora para comprármelo ya que tristemente mis amigos se quedaron estancados con la segunda generación (se han perdido de tanto). El animé me decepcionó el capítulo que no pudo llegar por el maremoto, en verdad quería ver a Looker con todos en una mascarada y de repente BANG hyper beam de liepard. En fin, el animé me gusta verlo pero me gustaría que aparecieran los Frontier Brains de Sinnoh y la Elite four de Unova (además de Caitlin). Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo y el comentario.

Virstorm7: Bienvenida a Fanfiction! Es un honor que mi historia te haya inspirado a inscribirte a esta página tan genial. Sabes, originalmente comencé a escribir al frustrarme de no encontrar historias de los personajes que aparecen. Claro, hay dos o tres pero… no quedé satisfecha. Grimsley es un personaje que me encanta también, es una lástima que todavía no haya salido en el animé. Gracias por el cumplido en verdad, o agradezco mucho. En fin, es mi trabajo tratar de hacer que el lector viva un poco la historia así que es bueno saber que estoy realizando mi trabajo correctamente. ¡Gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Guest: Bueno, al ver que el mismo autor de El Reino Secreto es el mismo el que escribió el Origen de los Guardianes, no podía esperar algo malo. Ya vi la película y la verdad la disfruté mucho. Bueno, estuve dando en el fic indicios de mis futuros proyectos pero ya decidí con cual seguiré, ¡gracias por el comentario y el apoyo!

Todo comentario siempre es agradecido y apreciado.

¿Recuerdan que dije algo de que no decidía cual sería mi próximo proyecto? Bueno, ya decidí y lo que les puedo decir es que tiene que ver con una misión y una carta.


	39. La Batalla Decisiva, Parte VIII

_**Capítulo 39: La Batalla Decisiva VIII**_

Giratina seguía persiguiendo desesperadamente al Magnate, quien volaba a toda velocidad con Cresselia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, aparecía Entei y lo arruinaba todo con un buen Fire Blast en su cara (y quemando a Charon en el proceso). Cynthia rápidamente sacó a su Milotic de su Pokeball, Alder a Druddigon, Caitlin se quedó con Empoleon, Grimsley a Krookodile y finalmente Cyrus a Weavile.

-Necesitamos crear una línea de ataque, -dijo Cynthia mirando al grupo-, nos dividiremos en aquellos quienes saben ataques tipo hielo y aquellos que sepan ataques dragón. Hay que comunicarle a Darach y a Palmer que lo atraigan y los primeros en atacar seremos los tipo hielo y después los tipo Dragón… ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron y Caitlin miró a Empoleon nerviosa, jamás había luchado con algún Pokemón que no fuera suyo pero estaba segura que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Luego pensó en que ella podría comunicarse con Darach, con sus poderes… no estaba segura pero lo intentó.

-Caitlin… -le preguntó un poco nervioso Alder al notar que su cabello se movía de forma irregular-, ¿qué haces?

-Me comunico con Darach… -Caitlin cerró sus ojos y notaron que su cuerpo se elevó levemente del suelo, sorprendiendo a los cuatro entrenadores.

Darach seguía montando valientemente a Entei mientras saltaban entre las islas tratando de distraerlo, ya que Regigigas necesitaba recargar un poco debido a que su habilidad era Slow Start. Pero mientras corrían a toda velocidad, su cabello se despeinó y su moño salió volando por el espacio tétrico del lugar, agradeció que sus anteojos no se hayan caído todavía.

_Darach… necesitamos que atraigas a Giratina hacia nosotros… tenemos un plan… _-el Valet pensó que había perdido la cabeza, pues había escuchado la voz de su Lady en su mente y no lo podía creer. Pero luego decidió dejar la lógica a un lado y tener un poco más de fe.

-¡Palmer! –Gritó Darach cuando notó a su amigo con Cresselia volando hacia él-, ¡hay que llevar a Giratina con los demás! ¡Tienen un plan!

-¡Entendido! –Dijo Palmer mientras le levantaba un pulgar-, ¡enojemos un poco al bicho feo! ¡Cresselia usa Ice Beam!

Así pues, el Pokemón lunar dirigió su ataque directo al hocico del gran dragón de la creación y este respondió dando un rugido amenazante.

-¡Malditos! –gritó Charon con una gran furia mirando al Magnate que solamente le sonrió (enojándolo más todavía)-. ¡Lord Giratina! ¡Destrúyelos!

Charon pensó que solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para que la máquina se terminara de cargar por completo y así Giratina habría llegado al punto máximo de poder. Pero con estos dos entrenadores haciéndole la vida imposible, pensó que necesitaba matarlos primero mientras se cargaba.

El gran Dragón movió su cuerpo colosal entre el espacio muerto del Mundo Distorsión, Cresselia volaba a toda velocidad y Palmer miraba atrás para encontrar el enorme Rey tras ellos. Buscó por todas partes y pudo ver la línea de ataque que habían formado los cinco entrenadores, sonrió y le dijo a Cresselia:

-¡Hay que volar cerca de ellos para que tengan la oportunidad de atacar! –la acarició ligeramente en su cabeza y dijo como si estuviera rezando-. Demuéstrame qué tan rápida puedes ser…

Cresselia dio un rugido seguro y hermoso, Palmer se vio obligado a sujetarse más fuerte de su Pokemón porque tomó una velocidad impresionante. Giratina comenzó a volar e ignoró a los entrenadores y seguía al Magnate. Justo cuando su pecho estaba descubierto arriba de los entrenadores, Cynthia gritó:

-¡Ahora! ¡Milotic usa Blizzard!

-¡Empoleon! -gritó Caitlin señalando al pecho del Rey-, ¡usa Blizzard también!

-¡Weavile! ¡Ice Beam ahora! –gritó Cyrus.

Cuando los tres Pokemons lanzaron sus ataques tipo hielo sobre Giratina, el Pokemón Renegado dejó de perseguir al Magnate y se enfrentó a los cinco entrenadores dando un rugido amenazante y extendiendo sus grandes tentáculos.

-¡Charon! –Gritó Cyrus al hombre que seguía en la cabeza del Pokemón-. ¡Detén esto!

-Jamás, ahora yo tengo el poder… -dijo Charon con una risa malévola ebrio ya de su propio poder que tenía entre sus manos.

El Pokemón Renegado estaba ahora frente a los cinco entrenadores, preparado para atacar a sus víctimas sin piedad. Dieron un paso al frente el campeón de Unova y el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros valientemente.

-¡Es nuestro turno Grim! –Le dijo Alder a Grimsley, -¡ataquemos juntos!

-¡Claro! –gritó Girmsley desde su lado con su Krookodile.

-¡Druddigon!

-¡Krookodile!

-¡Outrage! –gritaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo, cuando ambos Pokemons se lanzaron al ataque, lograron lastimar gravemente a Giratina, quien finalmente cayó a una isla lejos de ellos.

Todos observaron al cuerpo del Pokemón Renegado, no podían creer que finalmente, todo había acabado. Notaron a Palmer y a Darach, quienes aterrizaron a su lado.

-¡Oye estás bien! –Dijo Palmer con una sonrisa a Grimsley, después de darle una palmada en su espalda, miró al cielo jurando que algo se le olvidaba… después se pegó en la frente con su mano-. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

Levantó la manga de su chaqueta y comenzó a buscar el teléfono de Saturn en su Pokétch, pero debido a que todavía le parecía desconocido el funcionamiento de dicha máquina, le costó un poco de trabajo buscar entre tanta aplicación el directorio. Cuando Darach se bajó de su Entei, lo primero que pudo ver fue a su Lady quien a su lado estaba…

-¡Cyrus! –Gritó Darach mientras corría a su Lady y se paraba protectoramente frente a ella-, ¡Entei usa Fire Blast!

Cyrus tuvo suerte que Weavile saltara y usara Ice Beam, ya que el cuerpo de fuego casi lo lastima.

-¡Espera! –Gritó Caitlin tomando a Darach del brazo-, ¡él está en nuestro lado!

-¿Huh? –dijo Darach confundido mirando a Cyrus, aun estaba en la misma posición y suspiró-. No confío en él… pero supongo que sí confiaré en ti… Caitlin…

Cynthia observó a Caitlin y a Darach, la verdad se sentía feliz de haber encontrado a Grimsley y haber detenido a Team Galactic. Aunque su expresión no era convincente, el único que notó su forma de actuar fue el campeón.

-¿Te pasa algo ricitos?

-Algo no está bien, -dijo Cynthia observando sus alrededores con nervios-, esto no se siente como un final feliz…

-¿A qué se siente entonces? –preguntó Alder porecupado a su lado.

-A que algo está sin completarse… pero no entiendo qué es…

-¡Ugh! ¡Maldito Pokétch! –gritó furioso Palmer-, ¡cómo demonios saco una llamada con esto!

Grimsley se paró frente al Magnate y extendió su mano, el Magnate le entregó el reloj y comenzó a investigar qué pasaba con el aparato. Una risa se escapó de los labios del Maestro de Pokemons tipo Oscuro y le entregó de regreso el teléfono al Magnate.

-Estaba bloqueado, ahora haz tu llamada… -pero Grimsley notó que la barra de señal estaba con una franja-, un momento… hay que buscar una mejor señal.

-Tal vez si me paro aquí… ¡Aaagh! –una vez más, Palmer fue jalado bruscamente a una isla que se encontraba arriba de él, después de escupir tierra, Grimsley saltó a su lado y se comenzó a reír-. Ugh… detesto este lugar…

-Mínimo ahora hay mejor señal, -dijo Grimsley tomando el Pokétch del Magnate-, con tres barras podrás hacer tu llamada.

-Excelente, -dijo Palmer mientras tomaba el aparato y llamaba a Saturn.

Pero mientras presionaba unos botones en la isla de arriba, desde abajo Darach y Caitlin sonrieron por la escena divertida. Pero Cyrus y Cynthia escucharon unos ruidos extraños y ambos voltearon a ver rápido hacia unas islas escondidas a la distancia. Notaron que la silueta del Pokemón Renegado se levantaba entre los escombros flotantes. Notaron a Charon en la cabeza de Giratina y tenía los anteojos rotos, sangre saliendo de su nariz y una expresión de demencia en su rostro.

-Ha sido completado… ¡Finalmente ha llegado el momento para conquistar el mundo! –gritó Charon con una sonrisa ensangrentada (había perdido varios dientes al caer en el suelo).

-¡Saturn! –Gritó Palmer por el teléfono-, ¡no es por nada pero una enorme bestia está frente a nosotros y creo que nos va a…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, Giratina lanzó una onda de Aura Spheres los cuales iban directo a ambos entrenadores, para su buena fortuna, ambos saltaron de ahí aterrizando con los otros cinco entrenadores.

(En el Battle Frontier, Battle Tower)

-¡B-bueno ya lo escucharon! –dijo Saturn nervioso mirando su comunicador ya que la llamada se había cortado.

-¡Es hora! –Dijo Thorton determinado mientras se acercaba al cañón y abría un compartimiento-, ¡ahora! ¡Con todo muchachos!

Así pues, estaban todos los Pokemons de Volkner, Zapdos y Rotom preparados y listos para comenzar.

-¡Usen Discharge! –gritó Thorton mientras ponía una pequeña antena en el compartimiento, el cual era el blanco para los Pokemons.

Así pues, todos los Pokemons tipo eléctricos comenzaron a lanzar dicha ataque en la antena. El enorme cañón comenzó a levantarse de a pocos y finalmente apuntó hacia el cielo. El sonido de todo el mecanismo cargándose le trajo esperanza a los entrenadores.

-¡Listo! –gritó Thorton a Saturn mientras que el Alto Comando saltaba al helicóptero.

Dahlia, Looker y Pearl pensaron en ir también, pero antes de que pudieran saltar también, el helicóptero despegó y finalmente, hubo un momento de silencio el cual fue interrumpido con el disparo de un enorme cañón.

-¡Funciona! –dijo Volkner emocionado mientras miraban que un enorme agujero se abría en el cielo.

-¡Recuerden que no podemos parar hasta que salga el helicóptero! –dijo Thorton mientras que los Altos Mandos de Team Galactic entraban por el agujero.

El helicóptero entró por el agujero y los tres Altos Mandos de Team Galactic vieron sorprendidos por la ventana el horrendo paisaje. Había islas flotantes dispersadas por todo el lugar de una forma desordenada y sin lógica.

Por el otro lado, estaban los siete entrenadores tratando de luchar contra Giratina, pero por alguna razón, ninguna resultaba efectiva, ya que apenas si lo tocaban. Cuando el Pokemón Renegado atacó, fue tan fuerte que con usar solamente Shadow Claw logró vencer a Druddigon y a Krookodile.

-¡Miren! –Gritó Palmer señalando un helicóptero que se acercaba, regresó a Regigigas a su Pokeball y se subió sobre Cresselia-, ¡vayan al helicóptero! ¡Yo iré a distraer a Giratina y los alcanzaré después!

-¡Espera! –Gritó Darach-, ¡Palmer!

Pero fue muy tarde, pues Cresselia ya volaba a toda velocidad hacia Giratina. Darach trató ir tras él y ayudarlo, pero recordó que Caitlin estaba con él y decidió quedarse al lado de su Lady para protegerla… Los seis entrenadores corrieron hacia el helicóptero, el cual ya había aterrizado. Cuando Cynthia abrió la puerta, Grimsley se encontraba a su lado y después…

-¡MI AMOR! –gritó Mars mientras se lanzaba con sus brazos abiertos atrapando a Grimsley en su abrazo y ambos caían al suelo.

-¡Agh! –Gritó Grimsley disgustado y asustado-, ¡quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!

-¡Mars! –Dijo Cyrus con una voz uniforme y directa, la cual traspasó el cuerpo y alma de cada Alto Mando de Team Galactic, ya que reconocieron la voz-. Suficiente.

En menos de un segundo, Mars soltó a Grimsley y se paró para encontrar frente a ella a Cyrus Akagi. Salieron Jupiter y Saturn, los tres Altos Mandos observando asombrados a Cyrus… el hombre quien todos creían muerto, parecía haber regresado a la vida…

-¡Palmer! –gritó nerviosa Cynthia al notar que ambos (Cresselia y su entrenador) habían sido brutalmente lastimados por Giratina.

El Magnate cayó y rebotó en el suelo con su Pokemón bruscamente y para su desgracia, los puntos que llevaba en la cara comenzaron a romperse, sangrando de toda la cara. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Giratina se alejó de Palmer y Cresselia, extrañando a Cyrus y a Cynthia, pues era el momento perfecto para asesinarlo. Pero comenzó a volar hacia un espacio vacío y notaron que comenzó a concentrar su fuerza, extendiendo sus tentáculos y comenzó a lanzarlos al aire vacío.

-¡Maldición! –dijo Cynthia asustada mientras corrían por Palmer, quien se levantó adolorido y Darach lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡D-debe de ser una broma! –dijo Palmer medio cojeando cuando notaron que su pierna (la misma que había sufrido heridas hace un tiempo corto) estaba completamente ensangrentada.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –preguntó Caitlin asustada mientras miraba a Giratina con sus enormes tentáculos atacando al aire vacío.

-¡Suban rápido al helicóptero! –gritó Saturn, y Darach con la ayuda del campeón, cargaron a Palmer y él trató de caminar, pero su pierna no se lo permitía.

Pero Cyrus y Cynthia se quedaron atrás, asombrados y atónitos observando a Giratina, quien finalmente pareció agarrar algo con sus enormes garras y comenzó a jalar unos extremos.

-¡E-está abriendo un portal! –Dijo Cynthia impresionada-, ¡p-pero si lo hace…!

-¡Tratará de entrar a nuestro mundo! –Cyrus dio un paso adelante y gritó con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡Charon! ¡Detente! ¡Giratina no quiere conquistar el mundo! ¡Quiere vengar su exilio!

-Digan lo que quieran… -dijo Charon mientras se seguía riendo con su sonrisa destruida e incompleta-, pero no caeré en su trampa…

Finalmente el portal comenzó a agrandarse y Giratina seguía tratando de abrirlo. La campeona de Sinnoh supo entonces que ahora sería imposible de detener al Pokemón Renegado.

-¡Cyrus! ¡Debemos detenerlo cuando llegue a nuestro mundo! –el exlíder de Team Galacitc contempló a Cynthia sin emociones-, Alder y yo tenemos un plan, pero tenemos que salir de aquí…

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? –preguntó Cyrus.

-No quiero ayudarte, pero dejarte atrás tampoco es la solución, -dijo Cynthia sabiamente mientras se daba la vuelta y ambos corrían al helicóptero.

Cuando subieron, Saturn y Jupiter se sentaron en los asientos de pilotos y los demás se quedaron observando a Giratina abrir el portal bruscamente con sus tentáculos. Mars siempre buscaba estar cerca de Grimsley y Grimsley siempre buscaba alejarse de Mars.

-Al Battle Frontier, -dijo Jupiter.

-No, -dijo Cynthia-, nos dirigiremos a Sunyshore City…

Todos en el helicóptero observaron confundidos a Cynthia ya que pensaron que estaría bromeando.

-Ya la escucharon, -dijo Alder sorprendiendo a todos por su tono serio mientras el helicóptero despegaba-, debemos dirigirnos a Sunyshore City.

Entonces fue así como se dirigieron al agujero que los llevaría a su mundo. Caitlin estaba nerviosa ya que sentía que esta situación parecía no tener fin, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jupiter apareció a su lado y le extendió su mano diciendo:

-Dame tus Pokeballs, tus Pokemons necesitan ser recuperados…

(Battle Tower, último piso)

Al principio los Pokemons tipo eléctrico parecían manejar fácilmente su poder al lanzar sus ataques a la antena, pero poco a poco se fue debilitando. Los únicos que quedaban de pie eran Electivire, Luxray, Rotom y Zapdos.

-¡P-por favor! –Dijo Dahlia sintiendo el agotamiento de su Zapdos-, ¡resiste un poco más! ¡Nuestros amigos dependen de nosotros!

-¡No solo nuestros compañeros! –Dijo Looker preocupado-, ¡el mundo entero si dejamos pasar en alto esta situación!

-¡P-por qué se tardan tanto! –preguntó Volkner preocupado mientras regresaba a su Raichu noqueado.

-Papá… -dijo Pearl en bajo empuñando su mano-, yo sé que estas bien… yo lo sé…

Pero antes de que pudieran responderle, el agujero comenzó a disminuir y se asustaron al ver un helicóptero salir a toda velocidad el cual se dirigía al sur.

-¡¿Se dirigen a Sunyshore City?! –preguntó sorprendido Volkner.

(Sunyshore City)

En la hermosa ciudad Sunyshore se podía ver el sol marcando la tarde, pues el color del cielo comenzó a cambiar pacíficamente uniéndose con la hermosa vista del mar… pero pronto esta bella vista fue interrumpida cuando unas garras en el cielo comenzaron a abrir un agujero. Poco a poco lo abría y todos los habitantes observaron horrorizados la playa la cual ahora estaba cerca de sufrir una invasión de otro mundo.

Para la suerte de muchos, la playa que estaba siendo testigo de esta invasión quedaba a las afueras de dicha ciudad así que solo los lugareños observaron horrorizados la escena. Pero un helicóptero en el cielo, sobrevoló la playa y se abrió la puerta revelando al Campeón de Unova y la Campeona de Sinnoh. Su chaqueta negra y su poncho blanco volaron con el viento, Cynthia tomó una Pokeball de su cincho en su cintura mientras que Alder tomaba una del cincho de su cuello, se vieron mutuamente.

-¿Estás listo? –preguntó Cynthia mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de la chaqueta un Draco Plate.

-Listo, -respondió Alder con una sonrisa mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un Flame Plate.

Atrás de ellos se encontraban Grimsley, Caitlin, Palmer, Darach, Cyrus y Mars. Cuando observaron los accesorios que tenían en su mano, el Valet no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Esos son los accesorios no identificados, -dijo Darach a Caitlin.

Cyrus contempló los accesorios y después miró a Cynthia a los ojos, miró el suelo algo confundido y notaron en su mirada cómo parecía querer unir piezas en su mente.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? –les preguntó Caitlin, pero fue ignorada y eso la irritó-. ¿Cómo supieron que Giratina aparecería aquí?

-Te prometo que se los explicaremos, -dijo Cynthia mientras miraba atrás y les sonreía a los entrenadores.

-No piensan saltar… ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? –Pero cuando Grimsley observó a Alder y notó que miraba al vacío, supo entonces que sí lo haría-. ¡¿Acaso estás loco viejo chiflado?! ¿¡Van a jugar a los Kamikazes o qué?!

-Es hora Cynthia, -dijo Alder notando que Giratina estaba comenzando a salir del agujero, sintió una vez más la Pokeball entre sus manos y cerró sus ojos.

Dieron un paso al aire cayendo a miles de metros del suelo, a toda velocidad la gravedad los empujaba directo hacia Giratina. Tomaron sus Pokeballs y liberaron a Volcarona y a Garchomp, quienes se pusieron debajo de sus entrenadores y volaron a toda velocidad a dirección del Pokemón Renegado. Ambos entrenadores les entregaron a sus Pokemons las placas y notaron que rugieron y sintieron cómo emergía de sus cuerpos un poder espectacular. Cuando Giratina los miró y Charon apuntó para dar un comando, rápidamente ambos campeones gritaron con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Garchomp! ¡Usa Draco Meteor!

-¡Volcarona! ¡Usa Fiery Dance!

Así pues, a toda velocidad, Garchomp rugió y miles de meteoritos en vueltos en llamas comenzaron a caer sobre Giratina y Volcarona movió sus alas de forma rápida y majestuosa lanzando ráfagas de fuego las cuales lastimaron gravemente a su contrincante. El poder de estos ataques fue tan fuerte que era evidente a todo quien lo mirara, pues hubo una onda de luz que los dejó incapaces de mirar por un momento y cuando finalmente la capa de humo se levantó, pudieron ver cómo Giratina cayó al suelo de forma brusca y violenta, levantando miles de piedras y arrastrando con él arena y más, cayendo parte de su cuerpo al mar. Cuando finalmente se detuvo el enorme cuerpo, pudieron ver a Charon salir del mar completamente incapaz de seguir luchando.

Alder y Cynthia bajaron y observaron a Giratina, finalmente había caído vencido. Se vieron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar compartir una sonrisa, finalmente todo parecía haber terminado. El helicóptero aterrizó en la hermosa playa, Caitlin y Grimsley bajaron ya que Palmer no podía levantarse, pero Darach lo ayudó a salir y Cyrus también salió.

-Un ataque que trae meteoritos del espacio… -dijo Cyrus mientras tomaba una pequeña roca que había caído durante el ataque de Cynthia-. Fascinante…

-¡Woa! Jamás había visto un ataque tan poderoso, -dijo Grimsley sorprendido mientras observaba a Volcarona quien volaba fielmente a lado de su entrenador.

-Tengo el valor para adivinar de que fueron las placas, -dijo Darach mientras ayudaba a Palmer.

-Se cree que esas placas son de Arceus… no entiendo cómo las obtuvieron pero al menos las utilizaron de forma correcta-, dijo Cyrus mientras guardaba la pequeña piedra en su bolsillo.

-Fue algo increíble lo admito, -dijo Palmer cruzando los brazos adolorido-, pero, ¿cómo supiste que aparecería aquí en Sunyshore City?

-Giratina fue exiliado a un mundo sin sol-, explicó Cynthia mientras se daba la vuelta y observaba el hermoso paisaje de la playa y el Pokemón Renegado noqueado-. Lo que más quería era ir a un lugar cálido y lleno de luz del sol…

-Lo que en verdad me da alivio es que todo haya terminado, -dijo Caitlin mientras ponía una mano en su pecho…

Pero… se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, como el de unas patas somatando el suelo arenoso de Sunyshore City. Todos voltearon a ver asustados y justo detrás de la Lady comenzó a levantarse Giratina una vez más, pero esta vez tenía patas y había cambiado de forma.

-¡Es su forma Alterada! –gritó Cynthia asustada mientras tomaba a Caitlin de los hombros y la alejaba del Pokemón quien difícilmente trataba de levantarse.

-¡Tiene otra forma y no nos dijiste nada! –preguntó Alder sumamente molesto mientras también se paraba frente a Caitlin de forma protectora.

-¡Lo siento Sr. Cabeza de Guayaba! –Gritó Cynthia molesta-, ¡pero pensé que con vencerlo no le daríamos lugar para que cambiara de forma!

Notaron que Giratina comenzó a somatar fuertemente sus patas sobre el suelo y se escuchó como este comenzó a separarse.

-¡Cuidado! –dijo Cyrus mientras lanzaba una Pokeball y revelaba Magnezone quien se montó sobre él y después el Pokemón levantó a los tres entrenadores y los quitó del camino.

-¡Earth Power! –gritó Palmer reconociendo el ataque mientras que Entei rápidamente saltó de su Pokeball y lo quitó a él y a Darach del camino.

El ataque fue suficiente como para comenzar una serie explosiones alrededor de Giratina, quien descontroladamente seguía usando Earth Power. Durante el ataque destruyó el helicóptero con lava y explosiones, pero por suerte los altos comandos de Team Galactir rápidamente saltaron de él y fueron levantados por Garchomp y Volcarona. Para la mala suerte de Grimsley, paró en el Volcarona del campeón con Mars, quien no dudó en abrazarlo.

Caitlin se dio cuenta que la única forma de detenerlo sería venciéndolo en una batalla. Lo bueno es que le quedaba poca energía de los últimos ataques que recibió. Pensó en todo lo que habían hecho sus acompañantes; Alder luchó y venció el Battle Tower, Cynthia luchó contra Giratina en el mundo Distorsión, Palmer y Darach habían peleado contra Sird en ambos mundos y Grimsley los había salvado a los campeones. Necesitaba detenerlo antes de que les hiciera más daño a las personas quien amaba.

-¡Sigilyph! –gritó Caitlin mientras lanzaba la Pokeball aun sobre Magnezone, sorprendiendo a ambos campeones, después saltó y antes de que la pudieran detener, comenzó a volar con su Pokemón a dirección de Giratina.

-¡Caitlin espera! –gritó asustado Darach, cuando la trató de seguir, unas explosiones de Earth Power lo detuvo.

Caitlin y Sigilyph rodearon a Giratina, necesitaban encontrar su punto débil. El Pokemón Rengado no paraba de usar Earth Power lo que logró rodearlo a él y a la Lady con un tipo de barrera de fuego, explosiones y magma, dejándola de alguna forma atrapada. En lugar de tener miedo, Caitlin fue valiente y comenzó a buscar el punto débil. Lo que encontraron fue una herida abierta en su espalda, el cual supuso la Lady que se había provocado al recibir los ataques de ambos campeones.

-¡Necesitamos golpearlo ahí! –Señaló la Lady a su Sigilyph mientras se sujetaba de sus extremidades y flotaba en el cielo-, ¡pero no lo harás sola!

Ambas aterrizaron en el suelo arenoso de la playa y pudieron ver a Giratina rugir mientras que olas del mar chocaban con su cuerpo y juntándose con el magma, creando una imagen extrañamente bella y poderosa. Caitlin sacó sus otras cinco Pokeballs y las lanzó al aire, revelando a todo su equipo: Musharna, Sigilyph, Reuniclus, Gothitelle, Bronzong y Metagross.

-¡Hay que trabajar en equipo! –gritó Caitlin con valentía mientras señalaba a Giratina quien lanzó sus enormes garras hacia el grupo, el cual se detuvo cuando Musharna flotó en frente y creó una pantalla rosada.

-¡Excelente Musharna! –Dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa-, ¡Ahora en equipo! ¡Musharna y Gothitelle! ¡Usen Telekinesis!

Así pues, ambos Pokemons dieron un paso al frente y con todo sus fuerzas psíquicas, comenzaron a levantar a Giratina del suelo, dejándolo vulnerable por unos pocos segundos.

-¡Ahora Bronzong usa Charge beam! ¡Reuniclus usa Thunder!

Y con los comandos de la Lady, ambos Pokemons se lanzaron a atacar con poderosos rayos eléctricos a Giratina, logrando paralizarlo y lastimarlo. Aunque el Pokemón estuviera en su estado sombra, se encontraba demasiado débil y vulnerable. Pero eso no lo vencería, pues se soltó de la Telekinesis y fuertemente cayó en el suelo causando un terremoto. Por suerte, todos los Pokemons de la Lady se elevaron con todo y su entrenadora. Metagross había utilizado Magnet Rise para elevarlos.

-¡Te vamos a vencer Giratina! –Gritó Caitlin valientemente mientras lo señalaba y el Pokemón Renegado la observaba-, ¡justo aquí, justo ahora!

Mientras que Caitlin luchaba valientemente contra Giratina por un lado, los otros entrenadores trababan desesperadamente de pasar el muro de explosiones que había creado Giratina con Earth Power.

-¡Si tratamos de pasar! –gritó Cynthia desde en Magnezone de Cyrus-, ¡moriremos!

-¡Ni siquiera Entei puede detener las explosiones! –dijo Darach asustado mientras que su Pokemón rugía valientemente tratando de detener las explosiones.

-¡Debemos de hacer algo! –dijo Palmer mientras que notaba que el agujero que usó Giratina seguía abierto y que Charon trataba de arrastrarse para escapar por el agujero. Palmer reaccionó rápido y saltó de Entei (cayendo mal al suelo pero se volvió a levantar), después tomó a Charon del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó amenazantemente ignorando todo el dolor que recorría su cuerpo-. ¡Cómo detenemos a Giratina! ¡Dinos!

-Imbécil… -dijo Charon débilmente mientras se reía-, ya es imposible detener a Giratina… amenos que quieran vencerlo, lo cual lo veo como un acto imposible… si logran cruzar esa pared de explosiones sus Pokemons estarán tan débiles que no podrán atacar… Mira a Volcarona y a Garchomp… sus ataques fueron tan poderosos que los dejó sin energía.

Antes de que el Magnate pudiera preguntarle algo más, apareció del agujero una roca que casi les pega a los dos individuos. Pero por suerte, Palmer reaccionó rápido y soltando a Charon atrapó la enorme roca en sus manos… al observar la roca detalladamente notó que tenía un color quemado y que habían orificios rojos los cuales parecían emerger un tipo de energía poderosa… fue justo en ese momento que reconoció la roca por como Darach le había hablado de ella…

-¿El Magma Stone? –dijo confundido Palmer ya que no comprendía por qué esta roca había salido disparada del Mundo Distorsión.

Pero su respuesta llegó cuando Heatran salió del agujero y contempló a Palmer sin atacarlo, el Magnate finalmente comprendió y se subió rápidamente en el lomo de Heatran mientras sujetaba con un brazo lastimado el Magma Stone y con su brazo sano subía a Charon noqueado.

-¡Rápido Heatran! –Gritó Palmer sin estar seguro de cuales ataques sabría, mientras que el Pokemón corrió rápidamente entre la arena de la playa-. ¡Darach! ¡Hay que tratar de detener esas explosiones!

-¡¿Heatran?! –Preguntó confundido Darach-, me lo explicarás luego, ¡Entei! ¡Trabajen juntos para detener las explosiones!

Así pues, ambos Pokemons legendarios comenzaron a rugir fuertemente, sorprendiendo a todos. Pero sus rugidos cada vez se intensificaban y el fuego de las explosiones comenzó a disminuir. Fue ahí cuando los campeones y Cyrus pudieron ver a Caitlin luchando valientemente contra Giratina.

-¡Hay que ayudarla! –dijo Cynthia, pero notó que Caitlin parecía tener todo bajo control.

-¡Protégeme mi amor! –gritó Mars mientras abrazaba a Grimsley por detrás y enterraba su cara en su espalda.

-Sheesh, tenía que tocarme con la loca-, dijo molesto Grimsley mientras dirigía a Volcarona hacia donde estaba Giratina.

Caitlin seguía luchando contra el Rey del Mundo Distorsión y comenzó a correr con sus Pokemons rodeándolo, buscando atacarlo por la espalda y darle en su punto débil. Pero pronto se vio obligada a regresar a sus 5 Pokemons y dejar solamente a Sigilyph afuera ya que necesitaba atacarlo por el aire. Comenzó a volar y el Pokemón Psíquico preparó su ataque:

-¡Ahora Sigilyph! –dijo Caitlin mientras le entregaba una banda negra, era un Expert Belt-, ¡usa Ice Beam!

El poder de Sigilyph aumentó al tener contacto con el accesorio que le había entregado Caitlin, pues su ataque fue fuerte y directo, ocasionando que Giratina diera un rugido. Justo cuando extendió sus alas, lastimó a la Lady y ambas cayeron al suelo, no dudó en quererlas aplastar con sus enormes patas. Pero cuando Caitlin creía todo perdido, notó que Heatran apareció y detuvo las patas de Giratina usando Magma Storm y prendiendo en llamas al Pokemón Renegado.

-¿Estás bien Caitlin? –Le preguntó Palmer mientras le extendía una mano y ella lo tomaba y se subía al lomo de Heatran-. Ahora con Magma Storm estará quemado gravemente hasta que lo venzamos…

-¡Sr. Palmer mire! –dijo Caitlin mientras señalaba hacia el cielo y notaban que el Magnezone de Cyrus utilizó Discharge contra Giratina, Garchomp usó Dragon Rush y Volcarona Fire Blast.

Los tres ataques lograron pegarle a Giratina en la frente y bajó su cabeza debilitado dándoles la oportunidad a los entrenadores de tener una vista perfecta a su herida abierta. Notaron en el cielo un Pokemón quien parecía flotar por un buen salto y notaron que eran Entei y Darach.

-¡Ahora Entei! –dijo Darach mientras sacaba un Spell Tag de su bolsillo y se lo ponía en la frente a su Pokemón-. ¡USA SHADOW BALL!

Así pues, el Pokemón Volcán comenzó a cargar con todas sus fuerzas una bola oscura y al lanzarla, fue tan poderosa que Girtina automáticamente cayó al suelo después de que esta tuvo contacto con su herida abierta… pero al levantarse otra vez, corrió hacia el agujero y despareció… así de sencillo… así de rápido…

-¿Esto en verdad acabó? –preguntó Grimsley mientras se bajaba de Volcarona y Mars seguía con sus brazos rodeados en su torso, irritando al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros-. ¡En serio quítate! ¡Trataste de matarme dos veces!

-¡Mi odio es una forma de demostrar cuánto te amo! –dijo Mars mientras que lo seguía abrazando felizmente.

-¡En momento así preferiría tener a mi Sharpedo acurrucándose conmigo! ¡Su Rough Skin es mejor que tus abrazos!

Con una gran sonrisa, Cynthia, Alder y Cyrus se bajaron de Magnezone y Volcarona voló de regreso con su entrenador. Cuando Garchomp bajó, no fue fino cuando lanzó a Jupiter y a Saturn fuera de su lomo, pero la mujer logró aterrizar perfectamente bien mientras que el muchacho cayó de boca en la arena.

-¡Darach! –dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de Heatran y Entei aterrizaba en la arena, cuando el Valet puso un pie en el suelo, se lanzó y abrazó a Caitlin, cariñosamente le comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Esto ya se siente como un final feliz… -dijo Cynthia mientras ponía sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué el agujero sigue abierto? –preguntó Saturn preocupado, pero cuando salió volando Moltres y Darkrai, ambos en direcciones diferentes, el agujero finalmente se cerró-. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Me pregunto a dónde se dirige Darkrai-, dijo Caitlin todavía en los brazos del Valet mientras que el grupo contemplaba el Pokemón de las Pesadillas volar hacia el horizonte.

-Es un Pokemón quien ocasiona pesadillas a quienes lo rodea… no lo hace con la intención de lastimar… -Cynthia miró un poco triste al Pokemón-. Espero que pueda encontrar paz y tranquilidad cuando regrese a Newmoon Island…

-Al parecer Palmer, -dijo Darach abrazando todavía a Caitlin con un brazo-, tienes un nuevo miembro en tu equipo.

-¿Hmm? ¿En serio? –preguntó Palmer mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a Heatran, quien felizmente se acercó al Magnate-, bueno… Regigigas, Cresselia y Heatran huh… suena como un equipo poderoso…

-Es bueno ver que le haya dado otra oportunidad a nosotros los humanos, -dijo Alder mirando a Charon noqueado-, después de todo lo explotaron haciendo el mal…

-Bueno, esperemos que disfrute ser explotado ahora en batallas en el Battle Frontier-, dijo sarcásticamente Grimsley.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y el cielo tomó un color bello, el cual era un anaranjado con amarillo. Los entrenadores no pudieron evitar observar la bella escena que se formaba frente a ellos. Mientras contemplaban la hermosa vista, Cyrus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del grupo, los tres altos comandos no dudaron en seguirlo ya que la verdad, no tenían a dónde ir. Cyrus no pareció molestarle.

-¿A dónde vas? –escuchó una voz el exlíder de Team Galactic, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Cynthia observándolo con sus brazos cruzados, al lado de ella estaba Palmer y Alder, quienes parecían tener una cara defensiva. Mientras que atrás de ellos tres se encontraban Grimsley, Caitlin y Darach.

-Team Galactic terminó desde el momento que fui jalado al Mundo Distorsión, pero ahora que finalmente ya fui liberado no sé qué será de mi vida-, Cyrus miró a los tres altos comandos-. Ellos se quedaron a mi lado desde un principio y pienso tomar mi responsabilidad como jefe ahora en adelante y ayudarlos.

Después Cyrus observó a cada uno de los seis entrenadores y no pudo evitar sentir envidia, pues tenían un futuro brillante mientras que él ya no tenía uno tan glorioso como esperaba. Sonrió y dijo:

-Grim, Caitlin Percila, Darach Kokuran, Palmer Jericor, Alder Adeku y Cynthia Shirona… valientes guerreros quienes _Cruzaron las Fronteras_ de este mundo, les agradezco con toda mi alma su ayuda…

Así pues, Cyrus y los Tres altos Mandos de Team Galactic se alejaron del grupo hasta desaparecer en la densa vegetación. Grimsley cruzó sus brazos y sonrió, por alguna razón se sintió identificado con Cyrus; luego recordó que ellos dos tenían algo en parecido y era que ambos habían sido parte de la vida criminal y que ahora ambos seguirían adelante. Ahora entendía por qué Mars y los otros dos lo admiraban tanto.

Cuando regresaron al Battle Frontier ya era de noche y se sorprendieron de ver el lugar infestado de policías. Había helicópteros y carros policiacos, todos llevaban a los miembros restantes de Team Galactic a la cárcel y no dudaron los seis entrenadores en entregar a Charon (quien seguía noqueado). En este momento los entrenadores se encontraban en la cuadra principal y Caitlin miraba sus alrededores con desconfianza, Grimsley también hacía dicha acción.

-¡AAAAAHHHHG! –escucharon un grito tan fuerte que pensaron que alguien había sido atacado, pero no pudieron evitar sonreír cuando vieron a Shauntal correr hacia ellos con sus brazos abiertos-. ¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡Sabía que no morirían!

-Shauntal-, dijo Caitlin alegremente mientras las dos entrenadoras se abrazaban con mucho cariño.

-Quisiera abrazarlas chicas, pero necesito bañarme antes para que las _bacterias Mars _no las infecte.

Pero justo detrás de él lo sorprendió un abrazo tan fuerte que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros juró que le sacarían los ojos. Marshal se encontraba haciéndole una llave pero haciéndolo parecer como un abrazo. Alder se comenzó a reír con las otras señoritas y Palmer se sentó en el suelo, ya que el dolor de su pierna era intenso e insoportable…

-¡PAPÁ! –Escuchó Palmer, y Darach se sorprendió que se parara tan de repente, pero al hacerlo sintió otra vez el dolor y se hincó-. ¡Si te levantas te daré una multa de mil millones!

-Por Arceus hijo, trabaja en un banco y con esas multas te harías millonario-, dijo Palmer mientras que débilmente se levantaba y abrazaba a su hijo.

Pudo ver entonces a Dahlia, Argenta y a Thorton atrás, Palmer se sintió aliviado de que Dahlia solamente tuviera varios curitas en su rostro. Pero Argenta y Thorton, eran un caso contrario ya que ambos tenían yesos en sus brazos y sin mencionar los raspones en sus caras.

-¡Por Arceus Palmer! –dijo Argenta asustada mientras se cubría la boca-. ¡T-tu pier…!

-Ya sé, ya sé, -dijo Palmer moviendo su mano quitándole importancia a su pierna ensangrentada y sus pantalones destruidos-, iré al hospital en un segundo… oye Darach… ¿Darach?

Todos notaron al Valet observando con desconfianza el Battle Tower, en su mirada se podía ver valentía también pero con preocupación.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Argenta preocupada.

-Juraría ver un Banette en el techo… -dijo Darach-, y Sird tenía un Banette.

-Si ese fuera el caso, técnicamente no deberíamos preocuparnos-, dijo Thorton encogiendo un hombro ya que el otro estaba medio dormido por la anestesia que le habían aplicado en el hospital-. Ahora es un Pokemón libre y hará lo que quiera…

-Sí… supongo… -dijo Darach dándose la vuelta aun observando el Battle Tower destruido.

Pero… mientras esta escena de reencuentro se desarrollaba en la cuadra principal, otra era el prólogo de algo futuro. Y todo comienza con un viejecillo cumpliendo sus últimos meses de trabajo antes de retirarse, un paramédico para ser más exactos. Se encontraba en el Battle Tower guardando sus utensilios después de haber atendido a una niña de cabello rosado tan energética que logró levantarle los ánimos. Ahora solo le faltaba atender al oficial Looker, quien no había forma de encontrarlo. Había escuchado que su mano había sido mascada por un Pokemón y se imaginó que le tocaría cerrar la herida con varias puntadas hábiles. Pudo ver al Oficial Looker caminando, tenía en su mano las partes de lo que parecía ser un pad destruido, pero no le dio mucha importancia diciéndole:

-Señor Looker, déjeme atenderle su mano.

Pero el hombre lo miró asustado y rápidamente salió del lugar. Justo cuando el anciano salió al corredor para buscar al oficial, extrañamente se chocó con Looker… pero… ¿acaso no se había ido para la otra dirección?

-¿Estás bien amigo? –Le preguntó Looker extrañado mientras sostenía su mano ensangrentada-, me miras de una forma peculiar la cual me preocupa.

-Mi problema es la edad, ya que juré verlo hace unos segundos con la mano sana y ahora lo encuentro con la mano ensangrentada-, amargamente el anciano sacó su maletín de nuevo y sacó el desinfectarme-. Solo unos meses para mi jubilación…

Looker no pudo evitar sonreír, el anciano era un hombre ya mayor y su celular sonó obligándolo a atender con su otra mano. El anciano no puso mucha atención de lo que habló el oficial, ya que no era asunto suyo… pero no pudo evitar escuchar la palabra Unova…

En las afueras del Battle Frontier se encontraba un muchacho joven de cabello verde escondiéndolo en una boina negra esperando con un Weezing. Después, un hombre quien se miraba exactamente igual que el Oficial Looker se acercaba con algo escondido entre sus manos.

-¿Fuiste detectado? –le preguntó el muchacho con boina.

-Cuando entenderás que soy un maestro del disfraz-, el falso Oficial Looker se quitó una máscara y entregó el Pad destruido al joven de boina verde-. ¿Crees poder repararlo?

-Cuando entenderás que soy un genio con la tecnología… -dijo el muchacho mientras ambos se reían y desaparecían en la oscuridad.

Esa noche fue eterna para nuestros héroes, ya que tuvieron que ir al hospital a que los revisaran y el cansancio no los dejaba tranquilos. Los días pasan a la velocidad de la luz cuando finalmente la paz llega después de batallas tan largas que parecen ser eternas. Pasaron así tres días y muy pocas personas del personal comenzaron a regresar y aunque muchos se sintieran impactados por ver el lugar destruido, muchos también sintieron alivio… El campeón se encontraba en su habitación en el Battle Castle empacando ya que en pocos días tendrían que regresar a casa… por alguna razón le daba tristeza…

-¿Empacando todo tan pronto? –al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Cynthia en la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, raspones en la cara pero aun así sonriendo.

-Raro… -dijo Alder sonriendo de regreso-, no me llamaste con ningún apodo…

-Bueno… si piensas que es porque se me acabaron las ideas estás mal-, dijo Cynthia cruzando brazos y caminando adentro del cuarto-, tengo Sr. Proteínas, chico poncho…

-¿Pero? –preguntó Alder queriendo detenerla, no quería saber cuántos apodos más tenía la campeona en mente.

-Bueno, después de las fiestas tendré que ir a Unova a investigar unas ruinas… y digamos que necesito que alguien haga cierta cosa que me debe… -la campeona se acercó al campeón, ¿le estaba insinuando algo?

-¿Y… y… y qué te debo? –preguntó un poco nervioso Alder mientras tragaba saliva, llevaba años de no sentirse así.

-Bueno…

-¡ALDER! –El grito de Shauntal mientras somataba la puerta del cuarto vilmente interrumpiendo lo asustó tanto que se le cayó la maleta abierta y toda la ropa que había doblado se encontraba tirada en el piso-. ¡NO NOS PODEMOS IR TODAVÍA!

-¿Huh? –Dijo Alder confundido, hasta que se pegó en la frente y con una expresión de realización sorprendió a la campeona-. ¡Es cierto! ¡Llama a Palmer!

-Pero él está todavía en el hospital por su pierna, -dijo Cynthia sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Por favor, ese hombre aunque le amputen las dos piernas lucharía, -dijo Alder mientras volvía a recoger su ropa del suelo.

Monedas Recolectadas: 94

_Facultades vencidas: 04_

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Bueno queridos lectores, finalmente la batalla decisiva ha terminado y no tengo miedo de decirles lo orgullosa que me siento ya que fue emocionante y genial escribir estos ocho capítulos de pura acción. Muchos pensarán que los eventos extras serán de mi próxima historia pero la verdad es que estoy dejando varios cabos sueltos para varias historias, no solo una. En fin, no podía dejar que este fuera el último capítulo jaja Pero bueno:

Virstorm7: Buena suerte en los finales, recuerda que relajarse es parte importante de estudiar ya que al estresarse uno se memoriza menos (bueno ese es mínimo mi caso). Sí, quise poner un poco de comedia y pensé que Cynthia en verdad reaccionaría así ante Cyrus jajaja Gracias siempre por el comentario y el apoyo y mis mejores deseos.

: Bueno, parte de la personalidad de Cynthia es molestar para defenderse así que sí, tenía planeado eso de la cita doble desde que introduje a la abuela en la historia. Gracias siempre por el apoyo!

Dark Rakzo: Lo sé, hay veces que me desaparezco pero la verdad tuve un pequeño bloqueo esta semana y no sé por qué pero tuve mucha inspiración en mi otro proyecto (me refiero, ya escribí dos capítulos y no los publico todavía). A mi tampoco no me gusta pelear con legends a menos que mi contrincante tenga otro legend (como el caso de N que te ataca con Reshiram). Jeje, creo que captaste indicios… Pokemons Shinys bueno, tuve una vez a un Geodude, un Ratata (woooow, sarcasmo), un Oddish y lo convertí en Bellosom y… pensemos… mi primer Shiny, además del Garados Rojo, fue un Hoot Hoot en Crystal. Pero bueno, eso es el resultado después de casi 13 años de jugar Pokemón, como siempre, ¡gracias por todo el apoyo y el comentario!

Liria28: ¡Felicidades! Sacar buenas notas es muy importante, más importante que solamente rendir los exámenes. Bueno… puse la élite cuatro porque pensé que sería más lindo dejar al lector que mire la portada la curisodad de que si Darach aparece ya que siento que al poner Darach y Caitlin en la portada ya es un indicio…. Bueno, soy algo rara qué te puedo decir jaja Sí, sale Caitlin peleado contra Cynthia pero me enoja que solamente tomara rol en ese capítulo en particular. Yo también me muero por ver lo de Genesect, ya que sale Mewtwo y bueno, me encanta. ¡gracias como siempre por el apoyo y el comentario!

Shadow Yveltal: Bueno, esa patada me la imagino y me rió, también me pregunto cómo se vería dibujada por los ilustradores del Manga… sería épico… en fin, ¡gracias por el comentario y el apoyo mi buen lector!

Campeona Iris: ¡Salud! Bueno, cuando no enteindo algo uso el traductor de google y eso me ayuda jajaja Escribir en cuaderno tiene sus ventajas y desventajas, ¡recuerda siempre tener una copia en otra parte! Sería una lástima que perdieras el cuaderno. ¡Gracias por el comentario y buena suerte con tu historia!

Muy bien chicos… ha llegado la hora de escribir un capítulo más… les digo que me tardaré un poco ya que tendrá contenido largo pero valioso de leer. Por cierto, ya llevo dos capítulos de mi futuro proyecto, ya le tengo nombre pero será revelado hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Todo comentario siempre será agradecido! ¡Incluso en el capítulo final!


	40. Una Apuesta Sellada y Una Nueva Promesa

Nota: ¡Este NO es el capítulo final! Calculo que falta uno o dos. Así que disfruten este capítulo, ¡ya que salió largo! ¡Disfruten y no olviden sus comentarios!

**Capítulo 40: Una Apuesta Sellada y Una Nueva Promesa**

(Cuadra Principal)

Se encontraban Grimsley y Shautnal caminando por la calle dirigiéndose al hospital, necesitaban avisarle a Palmer acerca de la batalla pendiente. El Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros estaba observando todo el lugar vacío, con dos o tres trabajadores limpiando el desastre que dejó la batalla. Era una mañana hermosa, en donde los escombros de una batalla eran barridas con la esperanza de un nuevo futuro de prosperidad y paz.

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Shautnal deteniéndose de repente, Grimsley se detuvo dando una bizarra vuelta ya que lo atrapó distraído-, ¡NECESITAMOS UN RÉFERI!

-Jeez mujer, no grites, -dijo Grimsley mientras ponía un dedo adentro de su oreja, era increíble cuánto podía gritar su amiga-, no es que un réferi aparezca…

-¡HEEEELLLOOOOO! –ambos reconocieron el extraño grito jovial.

-¡Eeek! ¡¿Tú?! ¿En serio? –Dijo un poco molesto Grimsley mientras que un hombre con traje rosado y estampado verde, sin mencionar los extraños anteojos verdes lo saludaba jovialmente moviendo su mano ya que la otra tenía una maleta, Shauntal reaccionó de forma parecida-. ¿Acaso te convocamos por accidente o algo así?

-¡Verás Grimsley Mirton! –Dijo jovialmente el réferi del Battle Arcade mientras saltaba de la felicidad-, recibimos un mensaje que ya era seguro regresar y aunque nos notificaran que tendríamos un tiempo de vacaciones por los eventos, noté que les faltaba una facultad todavía y pensé que necesitarían un réferi, ¡jijiji!

-¡Excelente! –Dijo Shautnal feliz mientras empuñaba ambas manos determinada-, ¡ven a la batalla y serás el réferi!

-¡SÍÍÍÍ! –dijo feliz mientras que él y Shauntal saltaban de la felicidad (extrañando a Grimsley que observaba todo como si fuera una estúpida ironía)-. ¡Los veo entonces! ¡CHAAAOOO!

Cuando el réferi se alejó, Grimsley solo pudo pensar lo escalofriante que era ese hombrecito. En serio, había estado en cada batalla contra cada Frontier Brain desde el primer día. Por alguna razón, aunque le pareciera molesto, ya lo miraba como alguien que tomaba parte de este viaje tan especial…

-Oye Grimsley, ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Shauntal mientras caminaban en la calle vacía-, ¿qué se siente haber estado en otra dimensión? _¿Cómo se sintió trapazar los límites del mundo en una batalla épica con leyendas y demonios?_

-¿Hmm? –Grimsley tenía una mano en un bolsillo y la otra colgaba de forma perezosa en el aire-, bueno… no lo había pensado… um…

Grimsley cruzó un brazo y el otro lo puso en su barbilla, ya que en verdad no había pensado en la cuestión que le había plantado su amiga. Se detuvieron frente a una baranda que los separaba de un enorme risco que daba al mar, solo podían escuchar las olas chocar contra la pared de piedra y el viento soplar.

-La verdad… no sentí frío o calor… se sintió raro la verdad… ya que el primer momento que caí dentro del mundo me pegué contra algo y me desmayé, fue después cundo me desperté que me topé con Cyrus… -Grimsley contempló una vez más la vista y al ver a la dirección del puerto, no pudo evitar sonreír-, oye escritora chiflada, ven a ver esto.

Cuando la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas se asomó para ver a la dirección en donde el dedo de Grimsley apuntaba, pudo ver a una figura observando la vista hermosa desde la punta del muelle.

-¿Acaso es Caitlin? –preguntó Shauntal.

-Mjm, mira quién está allí, -Grimsley apuntó a otra dirección.

Shauntal notó que al principio del muelle se encontraba otra figura caminando hacia Caitlin. Era alto, con traje negro y era de suponer que era Darach. Grimsley preparó sus tímpanos para que Shauntal gritara de la emoción, preparó su mano para contar otra moneda y sonrió sabiendo cuál sería su reacción… pero a los pocos momentos no hubo nada… al verla estaba contemplando a la pareja de forma seria.

-Umm… ¿te congelaste o algo Shauntal? –Le preguntó Grimsley mientras le chasqueaba sus dedos frente a su cara-. ¿Nada de gritos? ¿Algo que escribas en tu cuadernito? ¿Alguna reacción?

-Algo no está bien Grimsley, -dijo Shauntal sacando su cuaderno-, Caitlin debió sentir su presencia desde que Darach bajó las escaleras y no reacciona.

-¿Sentir su presencia? ¿Ya sabes la naturaleza de sus poderes? –Grimsley la verdad jamás había puesto mucha atención, solo sabía que si el pelo de Caitlin se movía de forma irregular y si se miraba estresada, era hora de correr por su vida.

-Bueno, lo deduje desde hace años y para esa distancia Caitlin debió verlo y sonreírle, pero solo mira el océano… -Shauntal abrió su pequeño cuaderno-. _Aunque no pudiera ver su cara, podía imaginar la expresión triste en su rostro… uno en donde tenía una lucha entre el deber y el corazón…_

-Además de que ganaré otra moneda, haber si entendí… cuando dices corazón te refieres a los sentimientos de Caitlin-, dijo Grimsley entendiendo un poco lo que recién había escuchado-. ¿Pero a qué te refieres con el deber? ¿Te refieres con algo de la Elite Four?

-¡Por qué nunca pones atención! –dijo frustrada Shauntal mientras se lanzaba a darle pequeños golpecitos a Grimsley por todo su brazo, el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros reaccionó cubriéndose molesto-. ¡Piensa Grimsley! ¡Cómo psíquico! ¿Cuál sería tu deber? _¿Cuál sería tu deber divino teniendo un poder igual de divino?_

-¿Proteger al mundo de la devastación?–preguntó Grimsley de forma sarcástica contando otra moneda-. ¿Unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación? ¡No sé Shauntal!

-¡No usar tus poderes para el mal! –Dijo frustrada la Maestra de Pokemons fantasmas, sorprendida de la escasa imaginación de Grimsley-. Y dime, ¿qué paso en el Battle Tower?

-¿Alder sudó tanto que pudo haber llenado diecisiete cacerolas con solo su sudor? ¿Qué los Pokemons de Pearl fueron secuestrados? ¿Fui secuestrado por un Rey Renegado de un mundo paralelo?

-¡Grimsley! ¡Pon atención! –Dijo frustrada Shauntal con tono triste-, ¡Caitlin lastimó a Darach con sus poderes!

-¡Woa! ¡Woa! ¡Woa! –Dijo Grimsley levantando ambas manos como si le estuviera indicando que se detuviera-. Cuidado con lo que dices, fue un accidente.

-Para ti y para mí, así fue… pero… para Caitlin…

Fue en ese momento que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros finalmente entendió; lo entendió todo. Caitlin tenía virtudes hermosas que la definían como princesa, pero también tenía defectos los cuales solían cerrarle muchas puertas o abrirles otras. Ese defecto era culparse de todo cuando algo estaba relacionado con sus poderes. Todos podían asegurar que Caitlin amaba a Darach y que ese mismo amor la haría retroceder para protegerlo.

Pero en el muelle, Darach caminaba seguro y feliz a dirección de su amada Lady… ¡jamás se había sentido con tanta confianza! Caminaba con la frente en alto, una sonrisa en su rostro y un resplandor que transmitía alegría. Hacía mucho que no se sentía en la cima del mundo… no desde el día que conoció a Caitlin…

_Caitlin tenía siete años y era una niña muy especial, pues el simple hecho de ser hija de dos padres poderosos ya le daba un estatus. Darach no entendía muy bien a la sociedad, pues a los ojos de un muchacho de 13 años todo se ve confuso y complicado. Pero su padre siempre le contó lo importante que era el trabajo, básicamente obligándolo a tomar uno en el castillo (ya que él era un sirviente también, tuvo la oportunidad de invitarlo a este extraño mundo). _

_Para Darach, era injusto y aburrido, pues prefería entrenar a su Prinplup, Ralts, Starly y su Houndour. El joven de 13 años usaba unos anteojos que le quedaban un poco grande para su cara y eso lo hacía ver menor de lo que en verdad era, la poca altura que tenía tampoco ayudaba en ese momento y sin mencionar su cara de niño con cachetes grandes y ojos dormilones. _

_Se encontraba el joven trabajando como guía de entrenadores, ya que antes el Battle Castle era simplemente un lugar para luchar y tratar de llegar a pelear contra alguno de los reyes. Darach odiaba su trabajo, ya que le desesperaba detener personas quienes trataban de robarse adornos, tratar a personas perdidas y sin mencionar las miradas despectivas que recibía por ser un sirviente. _

_Pero todo cambió un día cuando decidió escaparse un rato de sus responsabilidades y explorar un poco más el castillo. Él jamás había conocido lo que habría más allá del tercer piso así que le emocionaba la idea de explorar un poco el castillo tan elegante y misterioso. Había rumores de que toda persona que entraba ahí, salía completamente desarreglada, con el uniforme roto y como si una gran explosión los hubiera azotado. Era un rumor que intrigaba el corazón de un joven de 13 años. _

_Mientras caminaba por los escalones no pensó en su padre, quien seguramente se enojaría con él si se enterara de su aventura. Pero algo lo sorprendió, pues cuando abrió una puerta del cuarto piso se topó con una mujer y un mayordomo. La mujer estaba vestida como todas las sirvientas del lugar, pero el mayordomo era obvio por su ropa que sería el sirviente del rey. La mujer tenía todo el cabello desarreglado, manchas por toda su ropa (que el joven supuso que sería té) y el mayordomo por alguna razón la miraba de forma degradante. Darach sintió miedo, ya que si descubrían que un niño se encontraba explorando el castillo en lugar de hacer lo que debía podrían despedirlo. _

_-Tú niño, -dijo la sirvienta con voz enojada y agotada-, ¿trabajas aquí?_

_-S-sí señora, -dijo Darach un poco nervioso mientras tragaba saliva._

_-Excelente, que él se haga cargo ya que yo renuncio, -dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a bajar los escalones del enorme castillo dejando atrás al mayordomo._

_-Te conozco… -dijo el mayordomo interrumpiendo el extraño ambiente que dejó la mujer atrás-, eres Darach, el hijo del _Sirviente _Kokuran, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-¡N-no, nada! –dijo nervioso el joven Darach sin saber qué decir (por alguna razón le molestó cómo enfatizó la palabra sirviente al referirse a su papá)-, ¡no habían entrenadores y me aburrí! ¡P-por favor! ¡N-no le diga a mi padre que estoy en el cuarto piso! ¡Sé que es prohibido p-pero…!_

_-Te propongo algo, -dijo el mayordomo mientras comenzaban a caminar por los pasillos del cuarto piso-, qué tal si me ayudas con algo, así no tendré que reportarte._

_-¡L-lo que sea! –Darach haría cualquier cosa por no ser reportado y después despedido._

_-Cuidarás por unas horas a la Princesa, Lady Caitlin, mientras que busco una nana de remplazo ya que la otra recién renunció-, el mayordomo se paró frente a una enorme puerta, a Darach (teniendo 13 años) le pareció un poco intimidante-. Lo que te diga la niña lo harás, te dirigirás a ella a toda hora como Lady Caitlin. Eres ahora su sirviente, así que cumple con esto por unas horas._

_-Está bien, -dijo Darach quien no le daba gracia hacer de niñera por varias horas, pero prefería eso que perder su trabajo._

_Cuando el mayordomo se fue, Darach lo miró un poco enojado. Ese mayordomo tenía mala fama entre los empleados de ser un hombre desesperante y maleducado (irónicamente siendo mayordomo). Desde que recibió el puesto más alto que puede tener alguien en el castillo, su tono cambió de amistoso con todos a solamente amistoso con los invitados y los reyes. A los empleados los trataba mal y con inferioridad, creyéndose superior._

_Decidió dejarlo ir y cumplir con su nueva misión impuesta. Tomó la perilla dorada y comenzó a girarla. Se podía imaginar cómo sería la niña: malcriada, mimada e insoportable. Estaba seguro que el día de hoy regresaría a su casa con maquillaje y moños en su rostro. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver un cuarto enorme, iluminado y juguetes tirados por todas partes… la verdad estaba tan desordenada que parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado hace unos minutos. _

_Había una pequeña mesa con todo el juego para hacer una fiesta de té, era una lástima que el líquido se encontrara salpicado por todas partes, aunque fuera un milagro que ninguna pieza de la colección estuviese rota. Pero hubo algo que lo distrajo de todo el desorden, era una niña que estaba llorando al lado de la enorme cama rosada… ¿acaso sería esa niña, Lady Caitlin?_

_La niña tenía un pelo tan largo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, su cara se encontraba escondida entre sus rodillas y las abrazaba tristemente. Cuando Darach dio un paso al frente, la niña levantó su cara revelando sus ojos enormes y azules, llenos de lágrimas._

_-¿E-está enojada? –preguntó la niña mientras se secaba sus lágrimas._

_-Umm… -dijo Darach mirando a todas partes, ya que estaba seguro que no se dirigían a él-, ¿quién?_

_-Mi Nana, -dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar-, e-es que ella… y me jaló mi pelito… y yo… y después…_

_Darach no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, pero lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue tratarla como lo haría su papá con él. Así que se acercó a ella, se hincó y le secó unas lágrimas con un pañuelo. La niña se lanzó a abrazar al joven Darach, sin saber qué hacer extrañamente le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero no quería ver a la niña llorar… _

_-Lady Caitlin, tengo una idea-, dijo Darach que la verdad se estresó de ver tanto desorden en su cuarto-, ¿quiere jugar a algo muy divertido?_

_-¡Sí Nana! –dijo la niña, haciendo que la hombría del joven de 13 años fuera tragada por la tierra._

_-Um… lamento corregirla pero mi nombre es Darach, Lady Caitlin._

_-¡Ok, Nana Darach! –dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa, el joven decidió no complicarse y sonreír por la alegría de la niña. Algo que define a los niños, definitivamente, es su cambio de humor tan repentino. _

_-Vamos a ordenar tu cuarto para que… que… -Darach era pésimo improvisando-, para que el cuarto de la princesa parezca de una princesa, Lady Caitlin._

_-¡Yeii! –gritó Caitlin mientras tomaba varios peluches y los ponía en su lugar._

_Así pasó una hora en donde Lady Caitlin y Darach comenzaron una bella amistad, ya que el joven le pareció simpática la niña. No era malcriada, ni tampoco insoportable y no lo obligó a hacer algo incómodo como dejarse peinar o maquillar._

_Después de ordenar el cuarto, la pequeña le rogó de forma educada, sorprendiendo al joven, de que jugaran a la fiesta de té. Las tazas de porcelanas eran tan finas que Darach fue cuidadoso al entregarle aquellos platos pintados a mano a la Lady al entregarle su té. Fue una lástima que de la emoción, Caitlin se le cayera accidentalmente una taza, pero antes de que llorara, Darach le pasó otra y le enseñó cómo sostenerla correctamente (agradeció haber puesto atención en el curso de etiqueta que su papá lo obligó a ir). _

_Pasaron así horas y Darach no entendía cómo la mujer que solía ser su Nana renunció teniendo que cuidar a una niña tan adorable como Caitlin. Terminó quedándose dormida en la mesa y Darach la puso tranquilamente en su cama mientras salía de su cuarto. Al salir por la puerta, se topó con el mayordomo, matándolo del susto._

_-¿Está bien, joven? –dijo el mayordomo mientras lo tomaba de ambos hombros con seriedad._

_-Umm… sí señor… estoy en una pieza, -dijo Darach confundido, ¿bien? ¿Acaso fue a una guerra sin notarlo?_

_-No me refería a ti, niño malcriado, ¿Lady Caitlin? –preguntó el mayordomo de forma somatada._

_-Bien, señor… está durmiendo ahora, se quedó dormida después de jugar a la fiesta de té, -dijo Darach con un tono tranquilo, jamás pensó que disfrutaría tanto cuidar a Caitlin._

_-¿Y ella…? Ya sabes… ¿no explotó? –preguntó el mayordomo sorprendido._

_Darach se le escapó una pequeña risa, ya que lo pensó de forma literal y se imaginó como si fuera un globo explotando. El mayordomo lo observó con una mirada seria y directa, la cual decía cállate._

_-¿Explotar? –Preguntó Darach medio riéndose todavía-, no, no creo que los niños exploten… señor…_

_-Impresionante, -dijo el mayordomo mientras se dirigía a la puerta._

_-Umm… señor… -dijo Darach tratando de detener al mayordomo-, lamento molestarlo pero si entra solo así la va a despertar…_

_-Hágase a un lado, joven Kokuran –el mayordomo abrió demasiado fuerte la enorme puerta somatándola contra la pared, Caitlin se movió un poco sin despertarse, Darach se sintió aliviado. _

_Pero el mayordomo inspeccionó la habitación con desconfianza, observando todo detalladamente. Dirigió su atención a las tazas de porcelana blanca, fina y cara. Lo primero que notó del juego fue que faltaba una taza. Miró a Darach y le dijo sin medir su tono de voz:_

_-¿En dónde está la otra taza? Son cuatro._

_-Lady Caitlin lo rompió por accidente, -dijo Darach en voz baja preocupado mirando a Caitlin, quien parecía molestarle la voz del mayordomo._

_-Mentiroso, -dijo el mayordomo mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante al joven de 13 años, le llevaba como media cabeza y eso lo hacía un poco atemorizante-, ¿sabes cuánto cuesta cada taza? Me imagino que con solo vender una saldrías de tu patética vida de pobre._

_-¿Huh? Yo no robé nada, se lo demostraré, -dijo Darach mientras se dirigía a un pequeño basurero que tenía Caitlin al lado de la mesa, pero tristemente al dirigirse al basurero parecía como si quisiera irse de la habitación con la puerta abierta. _

_El mayordomo reaccionó tratando de tomar a Darach del traje, pensando que quería escapar. Para su mala fortuna, se tropezó con su propio pie y paró empujándolo hacia la pequeña mesa. Cayó el joven y la mesa se volcó, rompiendo así todo el juego de té que tenía la pequeña. _

_Caitlin se levantó asustada al escuchar el sonido de los platos cayendo bruscamente al piso y Darach estaba cubierto de porcelana rota y té por todas partes de su camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Se levantó y al acercarse a Caitlin, el mayordomo lo tomó del traje y comenzó a gritar que se lo llevaría directo a la policía._

_Fue ahí cuando el cabello de Caitlin comenzó a moverse de forma irregular y el mayordomo se tiró al suelo, confundiendo a Darach. _

_Lo último que recuerda Darach fue que salió disparado a la pared, después de caer miró asustado el lugar. Todo estaba desordenado y el mayordomo se encontraba escondido debajo de la cama temblando del miedo. Caitlin se encontraba temblando en su cama y Darach reaccionó corriendo hacia ella y la niña se lanzó a sus brazos._

_-Debemos irnos Lady Caitlin, -dijo Darach mientras la cargaba, el mayordomo salió asustado y el joven lo miró serio mientras sacaba dos Pokeballs y salían Houndour y Prinplup-. Un Pokemón seguramente entró y usó Psychic, ¡hay que sacar a Lady Caitlin antes de que ataque de nuevo!_

_-Quita tus sucias manos de ella, sirviente insignificante, -dijo el mayordomo mientras cargaba a Caitlin y se lo quitaba a Darach-. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?_

_-¿Saber qué? –preguntó Darach enojado por el comentario innecesario, ¿acaso no pudo decirlo de una forma más educada?_

_-Esta niña… este fenómeno tiene poderes psíquicos, fue ella quien te lanzó, fue ella quien ocasionó todo este desorden… ¡es ella la razón por la cual la reputación del castillo está en juego!_

_-Cuando hable sobre mi hija, siempre se dirigirá ante ella como Lady Caitlin, ya que no es un fenómeno._

_Ambos voltearon a ver y pudieron ver al Rey del Battle Castle entrar a la habitación. La primera reacción de Darach fue dar una reverencia de respeto y la del mayordomo quedarse paralizado con la niña medio desmallada en sus brazos._

_-Bueno Samuel, debo decirlo… me has dejado atónito, -dijo el Rey del Battle Castle mientras caminaba adentro de la habitación completamente desordenada-, ¿hablar así de mi hija por ser diferente?_

_-S-su majestad, -dijo asustado el mayordomo-, esta explosión fue culpa de esta rata, quiso robarse una taza y terminó rompiendo todo el juego de porcelana._

_-¡S-su majestad! –Dijo Darach inclinándose ante el Rey nervioso, sorprendiéndolo por lo joven que era-, ¡no es cierto! ¡Puedo probar ante usted, su majestad, que soy inocente!_

_-Todos tenemos derecho de mostrar nuestra inocencia, jovencito, -el Rey tomó a Caitlin de los brazos del mayordomo y se sentó en su cama-, adelante._

_Darach caminó una vez más hacia el pequeño basurero, lo tomó y lo llevó ante el Rey. El pobre muchacho trataba de hablar lo más educado posible, resaltando cada vez que se dirigía al Rey para dejarle claro, a su majestad, que él mandaba allí._

_-A-aquí puede ver, su real majestad, los fragmentos de la taza que Lady Caitlin soltó por accidente… -la voz de Darach temblaba mientras que su Houndour y Prinplup lo seguían fielmente-. Y-yo no tengo interés en robar nada, ¡lo juro!_

_-Lo sé, -dijo el Rey con una sonrisa-, lo supe desde el momento que vi la forma que reaccionaste a la explosión de mi amada hija. Samuel se escondió, pero tú trataste de tranquilizarla… incluso sacaste a tus Pokemons pensando que otro la atacaría… la verdad actué como un fisgón y escuché desde principio a fin todo este inconveniente. Samuel, discúlpate ante el Valet de mi amada hija._

_-¿D-disculpe s-señor? –Dijo confundido el mayordomo, los ojos de Darach estaban tan abiertos como los de él por su asombro-. ¿V-valet? ¿A-a los 13 años?_

_-Así es, desde ahora, tú serás el Valet de mi hija… si está de acuerdo, claro._

_-¡P-por supuesto, su real majestad! –Darach sonreía aunque tratara de verse tranquilo._

_-Y bueno Samuel, espero ver la disculpa…_

_El mayordomo se acercó a Darach con un paso lento y enojado. Hizo una reverencia ante el Valet Darach, de 13 años y pronunció las palabras "lo lamento" de forma forzada y enojada. Queda demás decir, que Darach se sentía en la cima del mundo._

Cuando llegó al final del muelle, notó que Caitlin se dio la vuelta de una forma lenta y se miraba extremadamente triste. Si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a su amada con ese rostro.

-Caitlin… ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó Darach preocupado mientras tomaba sus manos delicadamente.

-Darach… -dijo Caitin con una cara triste-, ¿qué piensas de mis poderes?

-Que son un regalo de Arceus dado a una hermosa mujer, -dijo Darach mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Caitlin sonrió, pero una lágrima salió de su ojo y dijo mientras retenía sus lágrimas:

-Darach… no estoy lista… quisiera estar contigo pero… no puedo… -Caitlin se cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar-. Te lastimé en el Battle Tower, te he lastimado toda mi vida con mis poderes… no quiero lastimarte más…

-Caitlin, -dijo Darach mientras la abrazaba y ella enterraba su cara en su pecho-. No des a entender que eres un peligro, porque no lo eres…

-¡L-lo soy! –Caitlin seguía llorando en su pecho-. N-no estoy lista…

Darach quería seguir diciéndole lo mal que estaba, pero luego pensó que con hacer eso la estaría presionando para que comenzaran lo que tanto ansiaba desde el momento que accidentalmente se enamoró de ella. Se limitó a abrazarla y no hablar, ya que después de todo… la Lady había hablado…

(Hospital)

Diamond observó todo con un alivio y una gran sonrisa, pues la pequeña Miss recién salía de su chequeo con el doctor y, al igual que Pearl, ambos se encontraban bien. Lo único que tenían eran heridas superficiales, algo que podría ser fácilmente solucionado sin la necesidad de una operación.

Pero entre tanta relajación pensó en Gi y se preguntó si había ayudado en algo en la batalla final. Quitándose su enorme chaqueta, comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos blancos del hospital, mirando en el proceso a varias caras conocidas las cuales todas saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Finalmente encontró la habitación del Magnate y lo pudo ver teniendo una discusión con Dahlia, quien al parecer le insistía que se sentara mientras que el hombre le pedía que le regresara su chaqueta.

-Umm… -dijo un poco tímido Diamond mientras daba un paso adentro de la habitación, notando que Palmer tenía un inmovilizador de rodilla sobre sus pantalones-. ¡Hola Sr. Palmer!

-Hola Dia, -dijo Palmer cruzando brazos y tratando de actuar tranquilo, en verdad le irritaba que Dahlia se estuviera preocupando en exceso de su pierna-, ¿pasa algo? ¡Un momento!

En ese instante, Palmer sacó de su cincho de Pokeballs el dispositivo que llevaba a Regigigas, se le entregó de regreso a Diamond quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias! ¿Huh? –Diamond comenzó a contemplar su Pokeball de forma analítica, extrañando a ambos Frontier Brains.

-¿Te pasa algo pequeño? –le preguntó Dahlia mientras abrazaba la chaqueta del Magnate, ya que ella sabía que él jamás saldría sin ella (mucho menos con el frío que hacía).

-Bueno, Gi quiere ir contigo, -dijo Diamond mientras le entregaba la Pokeball al Magnate.

-¡¿Huh?! ¿En serio? –dijo Palmer completamente confundido sin tomar el dispositivo de las manos del muchacho, pensó en los inconvenientes que tuvieron en el mundo Distorsión y no se hubiera imaginado que querría quedarse con él-. ¡Es tu Pokemón, Diamond!

-Bueno… según Gi, tú eras su entrenador original y tengo el sentimiento de que en verdad quiere estar contigo-, Diamond le entregó la Pokeball con una sonrisa, después se arregló su boina-. Si Gi es feliz, yo seré feliz también… además, ya que Pearl es como mi hermano eso te hace familia y compartir cosas con familia no está mal… ¡eres como mi tío, Sr. Palmer!

-Wow, gracias Diamond, -dijo Palmer mientras que con mucha pena se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza-, ya sabes que siempre puedes pedirme de regreso a Regigigas y…

-¡SR. PALMER! –La voz explosiva de Shauntal interrumpió la conversación matándolos del susto a todos, Dahlia incluso dio un salto para atrás-, ¡necesito hablar con usted!

-Por Arceus mujer, -dijo Grimsley que apareció adentro del cuarto y le tapaba la boca con ambas manos-, es un hospital y no se supone que grites.

-¡Sr. Palmer! ¡Sabemos que se encuentra en recuperación por su rodilla! –Shauntal vilmente ignoró a Girmsley irritándolo y quitándole sus manos de su boca-, ¡pero hay algo que no pensamos y necesitamos hacer antes de irnos! _Nos encontramos justo aquí, para hacer una última petición al Magnate antes de regresar…_

-¡Marshal! –gritó Grimsley a los pasillos, esperando a ver a su amigo en poco tiempo-. ¡Marshal!

-¿Y cuál es esa petición? -preguntó Palmer levantando una ceja, no podía evitar pensar que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros era raro al igual que ella.

-Bueno, Alder técnicamente ya pasó el Battle Tower, -dijo Grimsley-, no en las mejores circunstancias pero lo hizo…

-Cierto, necesito darle la estampilla después de… -pero en ese momento a Palmer le llegó la realización como un pelotazo-, ¡es cierto! ¡Los espero a todos en el último piso del Battle Tower!

-¿En donde Giratina me secuestró? –preguntó Grimsley con mucha tranquilidad sorprendiendo a Dahlia, Diamond y Shauntal (recuerden que ellos no estuvieron allí cuando todo ocurrió).

-Exacto, los veo ahí, -dijo Palmer riéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama con dificultad por el inmovilizador.

Ambos entrenadores élites se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a los tres de nuevo solos.

-¡Wow! ¡El Sr. Tío Palmer contra el Sr. Campeón de Unova! –Dijo Diamond emocionado-, ¡le iré a contar a Pearl!

Así pues, Diamond salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa del cuarto del hospital, dejando a ambos Frontier Brains atrás. Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Palmer extendió su mano, esperando que la diosa de la ruleta le entregara su chaqueta.

-Solo para esta batalla, -dijo Dahlia entregándole al Magnate lo que le pertenecía.

-Gracias.

Pero antes de seguir, notaron que una figura entró a la habitación… era Darach. La verdad, Dahlia esperaba verlo feliz y le sonrió esperando a ver pintalabios en su boca, una sonrisa en su rostro y amor en sus ojos… pero…

-¿Darach? –le preguntó Dahlia captando la tristeza que transmitía el Valet-, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

-N-no estoy seguro… -dijo Darach triste, pero Palmer se levantó de su cama y le dejó espacio para que se sentara, algo estaba mal y solo podía ser… -C-caitlin… me dijo algo y no sé qué hacer…

-¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó Palmer, no le gustaba a dónde se dirigía esto…

-Me dijo que no estaba lista para una relación… por sus poderes… -Darach miraba el suelo con desilusión, quería llorar pero a la vez no quería verse mal en frente de sus amigos-. P-pero… no entiendo… me dijo que sus poderes me lastiman y que no me quería lastimar más, aunque yo le dijera que es mentira… pero ella… ella…

-Por Arceus… -dijo Dahlia mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo y lo abrazaba, ya que no se lo esperaba al igual que todos quienes supieran de su historia juntos-. Darach…

-Estoy seguro que se le pasará amigo, -dijo Palmer tratando de tranquilizarlo-, pero… ¿tú que le dijiste?

-Nada… -dijo Darach triste sin moverse… se sentía mal y patético en este momento, sin mencionar cobarde-. No supe qué decir y ahora ella se encuentra empacando ya sus cosas…

-Sabes, deberías ir y luchar, decirle lo que sientes y seguir luchando-, dijo determinado Palmer mientras empuñaba su mano.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Es más que obvio que Darach la ama! ¡No necesitaría decirle lo que ya sabe! –Dijo furiosa Dahlia-, con hacer eso, siento que la presionarías.

-Eso pensé yo… pero… maldición-, dijo Darach mientras apoyaba un codo sobre su rodilla y ponía su puño en su cara frustrado.

-Está complicado… -dijo Palmer mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla, pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando Thorton entró a la habitación diciendo:

-Hey Palmer, el Sr. Adeku ya se encuentra en la torre esperándote y... –fue en ese momento que Thorton miró la escena y sintió una enorme incomodidad ante las situaciones sociales que no sabía cómo enfrentar-. ¿Interrumpí algo?

-N-no, -dijo Darach triste mientras se levantaba de la cama, sorprendiendo a Dahlia y a Palmer-, no hagamos esperar al Sr. Alder…

(Battle Tower, último piso)

El techo del Battle Tower era el único lugar en donde no habían vidrios rotos, solamente una máquina destruida que ya no funcionaba. Al lado de esta máquina había unos escalones para que los espectadores se sentaran, así que se podrán imaginar quiénes estaban sentados.

En la primera fila estaba Aaron, Marley, Thorton y el resto del Battleground, en la segunda fila estaba la Elite Four de Unova con Volkner y Flint. En la tercera estaba Lucian, Berta, Agatha, Argenta y el Sr. Chairman, con los tres Dex Holders. Caitlin se miraba un poco triste y les extrañó a todos no ver a Darach, Dahlia o Palmer, ya que la batalla comenzaría pronto. Pero mientras esperaban, Alder se encontraba en los escalones hablando con sus compañeros y Cynthia.

-_Y aquí nos encontrábamos, -_dijo Shauntal sacando su cuaderno y su Vs. Recorder-, _esperando a la última batalla que nos traería la última estampilla. _

Marshal le entregó otra moneda a Grimsley automáticamente, pero ambos notaron a Caitlin un poco triste.

-No entiendo muy bien qué pasó, -dijo Grimsley mientras le daba un empujoncito amistoso a Caitlin-, pero ya sabes que siempre estaremos aquí.

-_Somos familia, la cual siempre nos cuidaremos y amaremos-, _dijo Shauntal mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Marshal y Grimsley recibía otra moneda.

-Gracias chicos… es solo que estoy confundida… -dijo Caitlin mirando triste el suelo.

-Oye, no fuerces nada… ya verás que todo se acomodará como se debe con el tiempo-, dijo Marshal, después apoyó su cabeza en la de Shauntal-. Después de todo, _el tiempo define cualquier figura…_

-¡Un momento! –Dijo Shauntal emocionada señalando a Marshal-, ¡yo lo escribí!

-Lo sé, -dijo Marshal con una sonrisa tierna.

-_Escuchar mis palabras ser repetidas por él… me dejó sin palabras… _-dijo Shauntal apenada mientras escribía en su cuaderno.

En el momento que Marshal metió su mano en su bolsillo para entregarle otra moneda a Grimsley, quien tenía su mano extendida… pasó algo… Pues su mano pareció no haber encontrado lo que buscaba…

-Sigo esperando… -dijo Grimsley con la mano en el aire.

-Me quedé sin monedas… -dijo Marshal sorprendido, ambos entrenadores se vieron asustados y al instante el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros sacó unas cuantas monedas de su bolsillo.

-A-ayer conté 94… veamos… -dijo Grimsley mientras contaba seis monedas en su mano… eso solo podía significar-, gané… Gané la apuesta…

-Ganaste, -dijo Marshal sorprendido-, Shauntal en verdad se inspiró más de cien veces en este viaje con eventos relacionados a nosotros…

Fue así como una inmadura, pero significativa apuesta, había terminado. Marshal incluso sacó el bolsillo de su pantalón para revisar una vez más y los ojos del Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros también se fijaron en dicha acción, estaban seguros que podían ver que él deseaba que aun le faltara alguna moneda. Caitlin, Shauntal y Alder se sorprendieron de que ambos miembros de la Elite Four se vieran un poco tristes de que haya ganado la apuesta Grimsley.

-E-es extraño, -dijo con extraña melancolía Grimsley-, con ganar esta apuesta, significa que nuestro viaje ha llegado a su fin… se acabó…

-Oigan no estén tristes, -dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa-, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ganaste con esta apuesta?

-Un dólar en monedas de a un centavo y la satisfacción que yo tenía la razón… -dijo Grimsley medio riéndose.

-Pero sí estás mal en algo, -dijo Alder poniéndole una mano en su hombro-, este viaje todavía no termina… todavía tengo que pelear contra Palmer.

-Querrás decir, tienes que ganar, -dijo Marshal con una sonrisa retadora-, no podemos dejar un espacio en blanco en el Vs. Recorder.

-Entonces será mejor que me esfuerce, -Alder se comenzó a reír jovialmente alegrando un poco el ambiente, pero notó que Caitlin seguía observando triste el suelo, el campeón más o menos podía adivinar lo que ocurría y seguramente estaría relacionado con sus poderes, le levantó la cara delicadamente con su mano y sonrió-. Oye… la perfección al final es una pulida colección de errores…

Con terminar esa frase, se retiró de los escalones y se paró en su lado de la arena. Grimsley notó que todos los espectadores, sus nuevos amigos, habían sido fisgones y se sintió irritado. ¿Acaso no les molesta cuando hablan de un tema importante en un gran grupo de personas y cuando este llega a su punto más serio todos se callan? Bueno, en este momento todos se callaron cuando el campeón habló antes de irse a su lugar con una bella frase.

Finalmente subieron por las escaleras los únicos que faltaban: Darach, Dahlia y Palmer. Cuando Grimsley miró al Valet, instantáneamente se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la primera fila con Thorton, dejando un espacio libre al lado de la Lady. Al realizar dicha acción, dio una de sus sonrisas pícaras que hizo a Caitlin sonreír, ya que sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Dahlia se sentó al lado de Grimsley ya que ella quería de alguna forma obligar a Darach a sentarse al lado de Caitlin. Thorton, al ver al Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros a su lado, se saludaron chocando manos, extrañando a Argenta, Palmer y a Dahlia ya que él jamás había saludado a nadie de esa forma… si omites a Zeta claro.

_Bueno, son igual de especiales… por no decir raros, así que supongo que se cayeron bien al final… _-pensó Palmer con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a su lado de la arena medio cojeando con el inmovilizador en su pierna.

Darach tomó el único lugar disponible, ¿acaso sería el destino? Ambos se sentían completamente incómodos, ya que tenían enormes deseos de abrazarse, pero las cosas habían quedado extrañas entre ellos dos. El Valet odiaba esta situación, ¿Cómo algo tan bello y hermoso que comenzó como un cuento de hadas terminó siendo algo incómodo y ridículo? Decidió, por primera vez en toda su vida, ignorar su cerebro y sus complicaciones tirando un tiro de la suerte con lo que le decía su corazón. Con su mano, temblando claro, tomó la de la Lady y ella lo miró.

-Esperaré, -dijo Darach antes de que la Lady dijera algo, esperando a que no le quitara la mano o que empezara a llorar.

Caitlin pestañeó varias veces atónita, ya que no sabía qué decir. Pero en momentos así, tal vez no sea necesario hablar. Sonrió y puso sus dedos llenando los espacios de la mano del Valet y apoyó su cabeza en su brazo. Las cosas puede que estuvieran confusas entre ellos, pero si de algo podía estar segura Caitlin es que Darach la amaba y que la esperaría.

-Maldición, bésala ya, -le dijo Dahlia a ambos jóvenes que se sentaban a su lado (Thorton y Grimsley) medio susurrando, ya que todos los fisgones querían ver a sus amigos felices.

-¿Quién será el réferi? –preguntó Palmer en el campo de batalla.

-¡YOOOOOOOO! –gritó una voz jovial, mientras que el réferi del Battle Arcade saltaba de las escaleras al campo de batalla, Grimsley lo miró extrañado mientras que Dahlia sonrió.

-Bueno, ya es oficial, -dijo Palmer con una sonrisa mientras que el viento soplaba y todos los espectadores miraban a ambos entrenadores en cada lado del campo-. Como ya sabrás, me llamo Palmer y soy el Magnate de esta torre. Estas últimas semanas han sido una aventura extraordinaria para todos, reforzando nuestros lazos entre nosotros como entrenadores y protectores de los inocentes. Así que justo aquí, justo ahora, comenzará la verdadera batalla. Como el Magnate de esta torre, tendré que darte mi mejor esfuerzo. Es así como los mejores entrenadores demuestran su respeto el uno al otro. ¡Batallando con todo como estudiantes de los Pokemons!

-Está bien, aunque no planeara esta batalla, me emociona luchar contra el mismo hombre que luchó a mi lado-, dijo Alder encogiendo hombros tranquilamente mientras tomaba una Pokeball de su cincho el cual colgaba en su cuello-. ¡Así que será mejor que me des con lo mejor que tienes! ¡Kiai!

Monedas Recolectadas (cuenta final): 101

Facultades vencidas: 04

* * *

Notas del Autor:

Amo al réferi del Battle Arcade, desde el momento que lo vi en el manga supe que sería un personaje perfecto para la comedia. No sé por qué pero los flash backs de Darach son mis favoritos. Desde lo más tierno en el cumpleaños de Caitlin hasta lo más duro y triste como lo del padre diciéndole a Darach la realidad o cuando Samuel trata con inferioridad a Darach. Creo que me gusta por lo que simbolizan… en fin, faltan todavía uno o dos capítulos y me imagino que muchos se enojaron por lo de Caitlin y Darach. Bueno, este fic es lo más realista posible (en ese sentido) y soy fiel a las personalidades de cada personaje. No me gusta, en lo personal, cuando las cosas salen bien cuando en verdad deberían de estar mal. Así que en fin, la batalla Palmer y Alder será el próximo capítulo, ¿quién ganará? En fin:

Candy Black: Bueno te confesaré algo, una de las razones por la cual hay veces que me tardo de escribir el capítulo es porque releo el fic una y otra vez, para no saltarme ni un solo detalle. Así que gracias por leer el fic y wow, ¿dos días? Mis respetos entonces jajaja ¡gracias por el comentario!

Fairy Xerneas: Bueno, el tipo hada me pareció lógico cuando lo sacaron. Además, soy alguien quien le encanta pokemón y ya llevaban casi… um… cuánto? 12 años sin incluir un tipo nuevo porque la verdad, estaba bien completo. ¡Gracias como siempre por el comentario!

Campeona Iris: A mi me gusta la acción también, pero prefiero cuando también te demuestran las relaciones que hay entre los personajes, sus personalidades y cosas así. En el animé hay varios Shinys, Ash tuvo un Noctowl y Winona tenía un Swellow shiny creo… bueno en la película de Zoroark técnicamente los tres perros son Shinies. Recuerda lo más importante de escribir es hacerlo con pasión y apuntar a transmitir exactamente lo que quieres que el lector sienta así que escribe con ojos de lector. ¡Gracias por el comentario y esperaré el resumen!

Liria28: Bueno como dije en un comentario de arriba, suelo releer el fic antes de escribir un cap nuevo así que ahora tardo más porque tengo que leer 39 capítulos jajaja Cuando vi una enorme rosa en el animé supuse que sería Caitlin, ya que si fuera Shauntal tendría que ser morada (hubiera sido genial ver a Shauntal también…) Envidia, yo quisiera poderme comprar el 3ds… pero muy caro así que tendré que esperar jaja. Bueno, tú misma lo dijiste, aventura y romance y la verdad es algo difícil escribir de ambos temas porque para cada cosa está su tiempo y no creo que con Giratina sacudiendo el mundo fuera un buen momento romántico jajaja Mars… disfruté más de lo que esperaba su amor por Grimsley jaja ¿Los mangas? Mangahere. com La verdad solo juego en consola ya que los emuladores no me gusta mucho la idea de estar frente a la computadora incómoda, prefiero acomodada en mi cama con mi DS, Gameboy o SP. Bueno, no he jugado BW2 así que no tengo idea de lo que pasa y tengo la vaga idea de los personajes, pero una pareja que escuché por ahí que me llamó la atención fue Colress y Fennel (aunque no sepa muy bien de cómo es eso, así que por favor no me digan nada de BW2, quiero descubrirlo cuando lo juegue :P) ¡Gracias como siempre por tu comentario!

Virstorm7: Anécdota, una vez escribí el capítulo y lo subí a la página, pero se me olvidó updolear la historia y no me di cuenta hasta unos días después… Sí, ya quería que Caitlin hiciera algo en el sentido de lucha y todo eso. Pensé que sería divertido que se levantara otra vez pero con su nueva forma, fue como decir : ¡Surprise! ¡Ahora tengo patas! Bueno respecto a los ejecutivos del team Rocket estarán incluidos en unos proyectos futuros, no el que se aproxima, ya verán después jajaj Yo amé a los ejecutivos ya que le dieron personalidad al Equipo Rocket en SS HG. Sí… Grimsley haría algo así la verdad jaja Umm… dejame pensar… bueno, en ese fic serán mencionados, pero no serán los protagonistas si a eso te refieres. Y quería que este fuera el último capítulo pero me salió tan largo que dije mejor lo divido en dos. Jaja ¡gracias como siempre por los comentarios!

Trainer Elisa: ¡Suerte Panamá! Buenas noticias, falta todavía para terminarlo (uno o dos capítulos más, depende de que tan larga me salga la batalla). Bueno no importa si no entiendes, pero recuérdalo para otro fic que haré, no el que estoy trabajando ahorita, ellos no tendrán nada que ver con mi próximo proyecto, pero sí en los futuros. Sí es de aventura y bueno… ahí verán :P ¡Gracias como siempre por los comentarios!

_Nota final: Tardaré un poco más de lo usual en el próximo capítulo, ya que si voy a escribir el final o el penúltimo, tengo que hacerlo bien y lento para darle a esta historia un cierre que merece. ¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y siempre son apreciados! _


	41. Fronteras Cruzadas

Nota: ¡Este NO es el capítulo final! La verdad, lo iba a ser pero me di cuenta que eran más de cuarenta páginas y decidí separarlo en dos capítulos diferentes… ¡así que disfruten este mientras que termino los últimos detalles del último capítulo! Quiero que sepan que ya escribí el epílogo y solo lloré dos veces (una escribiéndolo y otra leyéndolo para revisar faltas ortográficas). En fin… ¡Disfruten el capítulo y ya decidí el nombre de mi otro fic!

**Capítulo 41: Fronteras Cruzadas y La Historia Perfecta  
**

-¡Vamos Regigigas! –Gritó Palmer al lanzar su Pokeball-. ¡Es hora de demostrar lo que estamos hechos!

-¡Druddigon! ¡Es hora de luchar! –gritó Alder al lanzar su Pokeball.

Se materializaron entonces ambos Pokemons, listos para batallar. Aunque los de la Elite Four de Unova estuvieran seguros que sería una batalla espectacular, no podían evitar pensar que su amigo tenía una leve desventaja.

-¡Regigigas! ¡Usa Stone Edge! –gritó Palmer, pero notó que su Pokemón se comenzó a levantar del suelo de una forma exageradamente lenta, se pegó en la frente al recordar-. Cierto… tu habilidad es Slow Start…

-¡Es mejor que aprovechemos! –Gritó Alder a su Druddigon-, ¡usa Superpower!

El enorme Pokemón Dragón corrió a toda velocidad y con un golpe tan fuerte que incluso Regigigas fue empujado bruscamente de su lugar, pero notaron que no se cayó y que parecía muy lastimado.

-Bueno, mínimo tiene defensa alta-, dijo Thorton notando el inconveniente que se presentó ante su amigo.

-¡Usa Stone Edge! –gritó Palmer una vez rezando que por favor esta vez sí se levantara y atacara.

Tuvo suerte el Magnate cuando Regigigas se posicionó para atacar, débilmente salieron piedras a su alrededor y las lanzó directo a Druddigon. Fue un golpe crítico y cayó vencido.

-¡Druddigon no puede continuar! –gritó bailando el réferi-, ¡Regigigas es el ganador!

-Con usar Superpower, bajó su propia defensa-, dijo Marshal nervioso, cuando notó que Shauntal se encontraba mordiéndose las uñas con los guantes puestos-. ¿Estás bien Shauntal?

-Lo siento, pero las batallas me ponen nerviosa-, dijo Shauntal empuñando sus manos de los nervios y abrazaba su brazo.

-Gracias Druddigon, hiciste un buen trabajo-, dijo Alder regresando a su Pokemón y lanzando otra Pokeball-. ¡Vamos Accelgor!

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Entre todos tus Pokemons tenías que escoger al más pequeño y vulnerable de todos? –Gritó furioso Grimsley desde su lugar-, ¡cuál es tu problema!

Cynthia sonrió desde su lugar en las escaleras, por alguna razón no quería sentarse. Supuso que le ponía nerviosa ver una batalla tan increíble e inesperada. Sentía algo extraño ya que por un lado quería que Palmer aplastara a Alder, pero por el otro deseaba que el campeón ganara la batalla.

-¡Rápido Stone Edge otra vez! –gritó Palmer.

-¡Focus Blast Accelgor! –gritó Alder con una sonrisa confiada.

Así pues, Accelgor fue mucho más rápido que Regigigas y logró lanzar su ataque y fue directo y crítico, noqueando al enorme y colosal Pokemón. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Regigigas no puede continuar! –El réferi seguía bailando de forma extraña, disgustando a Grimsley-, ¡Accelgor gana!

-¿Decías? –Alder miró con una sonrisa burlona a Grimsley irritándolo por completo.

-Gracias Regigigas, -Palmer la verdad se sentía orgulloso de que esta vez lo escuchara y que de un solo golpe haya vencido a un Pokemón-. ¡Vamos Heatran!

Se materializó el Pokemón Magma sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, porque la verdad Alder llevaba las de perder. Pero aunque las cosas estuvieran difíciles, este hombre no se rendiría. Aunque muchos en los escalones no pudieron evitar pensar en todo los problemas que les trajo dicho Pokemón durante la crisis.

-¡Vamos Accelgor! –Gritó Alder-, ¡usa Agility!

Así fue como el Pokemón insecto comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma elegante y este se volvió más liviano.

-¡Heatran! ¡Rápido usa Magma Storm! –gritó el Magnate.

-¡Esquívalo! –gritó Alder.

Cuando el cuerpo de Heatran comenzó a emerger explosiones, Accelgor rápidamente saltó entre las explosiones esquivando el ataque con mucha dificultad.

-¡Ahora usa Focus Blast otra vez! –gritó Alder.

-¡No se lo permitas usando Flash Cannon! –gritó Palmer.

Ambos Pokemons lanzaron sus ataques, cuando colisionaron levantaron una capa de polvo que les molestó al Campeón y a su Pokemón. Pero Heatran solía vivir en un volcán así que eso le dio ventaja.

-¡Usa Magma Storm otra vez! –gritó Palmer con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a Accelgor.

-¡Rápido! ¡Me First! –cuando dio el comando, fue justo a tiempo ya que logró robarle el ataque y pegarle primero, pero no lo logró noquear.

-¡Tiene un Focus Sash! –dijo Darach notando la cinta que llevaba Heatran rodeado en su pata.

_Vamos, _-pensó Cynthia mientras cruzaba sus brazos en silencio-, _peleamos tantas veces con Heatran que ya debes de saber sus debilidades…_

-¡Vamos Papá! –gritó Pearl con todas sus energías desde su asiento.

-¡Usa Magma Storm! –gritó Palmer seguro que esta vez lograría vencer a Accelgor, pero se sorprendió de que su ataque fallara sin que Accelgor se moviera.

-Sabes, no eres el único que pensó en accesorios, -dijo Alder mientras que todos notaron el Bright Powder que traía Accelgor-. ¡Ahora usa Focus Blast!

-¡Rápido Heatran! ¡Explosion! –gritó Palmer sabiendo que de todas formas perdería con Heatran.

El Pokemón explotó y con este ataque lastimó gravemente a Accelgor, el edificio se movió un poco y Palmer agradeció que no se rompiera alguna ventana… claro porque ya no había ventanas en el edificio. Cuando finalmente la capa de humo se levantó, ambos Pokemons cayeron vencidos.

-¡Heatran y Accelgor no pueden continuar! –gritó el réferi un poco asustado por la magnitud de la explosión.

-Gracias Heatran-, dijo Palmer mientras regresaba a su Pokemón.

-Una estrategia muy ingeniosa-, le dijo Volkner a Shauntal, Marshal y Flint-. Si me voy abajo te llevo con migo.

Shauntal dio un grito de emoción repentino asustando a todos los espectadores, incluso Grimsley desde la primera fila se asustó tanto que se cayó de su asiento. Thorton y Dahlia se rieron un poco al igual que Marshal, Caitlin y Darach.

-¡TÚ PUEDES ALDER! –le gritó Shauntal.

-¡Ni pienses arruinarlo! –le gritó Grimsley molesto mientras se volvía a sentar.

-¡Vamos Alder! –gritó Caitlin.

-¡Tú puedes! –gritó Marshal.

-Bueno ya los escuchaste, -dijo Alder con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su última Pokeball del cincho que colgaba en su cuello-, ¡vamos Volcarona!

Se materializó con mucha gracia el Pokemón insecto, extendiendo sus alas majestuosas mientras que iluminaba un poco el lugar. Palmer sacó su última Pokeball, no se había sentido así de ansioso en una batalla en su facultad en mucho tiempo.

-¡Vamos Cresselia! –gritó Palmer.

Se materializó con mucha belleza el Pokemón psíquico, haciendo que la arena fuera iluminada también con una luz radiante. Riley no pudo evitar sentir la paz en su corazón al sentir el aura pura y hermosa de Cresselia.

-¡Qué la última ronda comience! –gritó con mucha felicidad el réferi.

-¡Rápido Cresselia! ¡Usa Signal Beam!

Con gran velocidad, Cresselia voló para atacar a Volcarona, pero el Pokemón insecto fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque.

-¡Usa Quiver Dance! –gritó Alder.

-¡No se lo permitas usando Ice Beam! –gritó Palmer, sabiendo que ese ataque no le haría mucho efecto pero sí lo distraería.

-¡Usa Hyper Beam! –gritó Alder una vez más al notar que Volcarona no pudo completar su ataque.

Cuando las alas del Pokemón se iluminaron y lanzaron el poderoso rayo, fue un golpe directo y Cresselia se miraba gravemente herida, poniendo nervioso al Magnate.

-¡Usa Moonlight!

El cuerpo de Cresselia comenzó a brillar con un hermoso esplendor y cuando este se apagó, el Pokemón salió a toda velocidad por los cielos lista para seguir luchando. Una bola oscura se formo en su boca y la lanzó directo a Volcarona.

-¡Wow! ¡Sabes Shadow Ball! –dijo Palmer un poco sorprendido.

Cresselia miró a su entrenador y sonrió.

-Bueno, no hay que dejar que nos venzan, -dijo Alder tranquilamente a su Volcarona-, ¡usa Bug Buzz!

-¡Cresselia! ¡Esquívalo! –gritó Palmer.

Cuando el Pokemón comenzó a volar más alto, Volcarona no dudó en seguirla. Ambos comenzaron a volar en círculos, tratando de acecharse mutuamente en los cielos.

-¡Usa Shadow Ball una vez más! –gritó Palmer a los cielos.

-¡Esquívalo! –Cuando Volcarona lo esquivó, quedó justo arriba del Pokemón psíquico-. ¡La tenemos en donde la queríamos! ¡Ahora con todo Volcarona! ¡Fiery Dance!

Notaron entonces como el Pokemón del campeón comenzó a iluminar sus alas, eran de un color rojo vivo que les recordaba a Heatran. Después lanzó su ataque y cayó directo a Cresselia, rodeándola con los enormes remolinos. Cayó, pero no vencida.

-¿Estás bien Cresselia? –Le preguntó Palmer, cuando se levantó y dio un chillido decidido, el Magnate supo que todavía no había acabado-. ¡Usa Shadow Ball!

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Usa Bug Buzz! –fue así como la última ataque de Alder cayó en Cresselia, fue un golpe crítico que la dejó noqueada en el campo de batalla.

-¡Cresselia no puede continuar! –Gritó el réferi con mucha alegría-, ¡el retador Alder Adeku gana!

Todo el público se levantó para aplaudirles, incluso Pearl se levantó aunque su propio papá haya perdido. Fue extraño para el Magnate, pues sabía que había perdido pero no se sentía como una derrota.

-Muchas gracias Cresselia-, dijo Palmer mientras sacaba una Pokeball y la regresaba sin antes acariciarla.

Después se levantó y el viento sopló tan fuerte que movió todo su cabello rubio y su chaqueta verde, creando una imagen digna de un buen luchador.

-Perder ante un entrenador como tú… -dijo Palmer mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la arena, al igual que el campeón y extendió su mano-. Puedo vivir con eso.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-, dijo Alder mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaban con honor y respeto, sellando finalmente el viaje.

Todos continuaron aplaudiendo, hasta que finalmente pararon y se volvieron a sentar, pues faltaba que el Magnate cerrara esta batalla con su discurso final.

-El primer día que ustedes llegaron, recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue que quería luchar contra el campeón. Pero con los eventos que ocurrieron, tuve la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con ustedes y aprender mucho. Así que al final, no luché con solamente un campeón, luché contra un amigo quien me venció y me siento orgulloso de haber vivido estas experiencias. Aunque hayan sido difíciles e inesperadas, estoy seguro que ahora todo será como debe de ser y para asegurar que las cosas sean así-, Palmer metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó así la última estampilla, en donde se podían ver dos muñequitos ridículamente parecidos a los dos entrenadores-. Te entrego esta estampilla conmemorativa, la cual cierra este capítulo.

Cuando se lo entregó, puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa:

-Y espero que no sea el último…

Ambos pararon dándose un abrazo de hermanos y todos volvieron a aplaudir. Pero Darach miró a Caitlin y Caitlin miró a Darach. Sus miradas se cruzaron expresando un amor el cual parecía estar detenido, pero jamás desaparecido.

(Unos días después)

11:58 AM…

12:01 PM…

12:05 PM

Darach decidió cerrar el reloj dorado, pues el día de hoy parecía como si el tiempo se fuera volando. Se encontraban los Frontier Brains, Elite Four de Sinnoh y los demás protagonistas de esta gran aventura esperando en el puerto. Pues la Elite Four de Unova se encontraban empacando ya lo último y en camino del puerto.

-Entre más mires el reloj, más rápido pasará el tiempo… -dijo Palmer con un tono triste mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Está comprobado por científicos que solo es una tendencia psicológica, -interrumpió Thorton, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Argenta apareció y le metió un pañuelo en su boca.

-¿Cómo se encuentra su hombro, Argenta? Si no se molesta por mi pregunta-, Darach no le hablaría de la misma forma que hablaba con Palmer o Dahlia.

-Bueno, lo malo es que necesitaré ir a varias terapias-, dijo Argenta incómoda con el inmovilizador y el enorme yeso en su brazo y hombro-. Pero te aseguro que ahora ya no me dices Sra. Argenta, me siento feliz de ver que haya más confianza entre nosotros.

Darach le sonrió, pero la verdad todavía tenía esa molestia en su pecho… se sentía triste porque Caitlin se iría en cualquier momento…

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Dahlia preocupada, ya que era obvia en su mirada que quería llorar pero quería aguantársela.

-He estado mejor, pero mientras que Caitlin sea feliz… -Darach sostuvo fuertemente el pin plateado que colgaba en su traje-, yo seré feliz…

-Por qué no solo se casan y tienen muchos hijos-, dijo Dahlia medio triste, ya que en verdad quería ver que esto pasara algún día en el futuro.

-Wow, tranquila, no se pueden saltar veinte capítulos que les queda en sus vidas-, le dijo Palmer medio riéndose-, no todos van al ritmo que tienes tú cuando comes mucha azúcar.

-¿No deberías de estar sentado descansando esa rodilla? –le preguntó Dahlia molesta cruzando los brazos, ya que cuando se trataba de ese tema era mucho más madura e intimidante.

Mientras que esto ocurría en el puerto, Caitlin se encontraba recorriendo por última vez los pasillos vacíos del castillo. Con una maleta, la cual no pesaba tanto como cuando llegó, con sus pequeñas ruedas, rodaba atrás de ella siendo su única compañía.

Entró una vez más a la arena de batallas del Battle Castle, observando todo cómo brillaba y cómo el trono vacío le traía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza. Todo se miraba tan grande y vacío que cada paso que daba un gran eco retumbaba por las paredes de la lujosa estructura. Antes, Caitlin hubiera querido huir a toda velocidad de este lugar y dejar su pasado atrás. Pero hoy, se encontraba con una situación parecida, quería huir… pero… había algo que la estaba deteniendo…

_No es un algo… _-pensó Caitlin con tristeza mientras sostenía una llave dorada entre sus manos-, _es un alguien._

-¡Ya te lo dije! –Escuchó la voz de Grimsley acercarse y sonrió al verlo con Shauntal, Marshal y Alder, seguramente discutiendo de algo muy inmaduro-. ¡Adorarías ir al Old Chateau!

-Pero… según Thorton todo está sucio y lleno de polvo-, se quejó la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas-, y soy muy alérgica al polvo.

-Bueno incluso estornudando haces todo un relajo innecesario que levantarías a los muertos, -dijo Grimsley en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que lo escucharan-, pero bueno, te pierdes de un lugar lleno de fantasmas y misterios.

Caitlin sonrió y se acercó al grupo; todos llevaban su maleta lista para salir del castillo y todos observaron una vez más la arena vacía. La Lady suspiró y Shautnal estornudó tan fuerte que incluso dio un pequeño salto. Marshal sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo entregó a la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas.

-Qué les dije, -Grimsley sonrió.

Alder estaba un poco callado, se miraba serio. Pero no aquella seriedad que nos indica que alguien está enojado, más bien era aquella que nos decía que ocultaba un sentimiento que lo deprimía. Shauntal sacó el Vs. Recorder y se lo entregó al campeón de Unova.

-Este es el último-, dijo Alder mientras sacaba la estampilla de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en la pantalla-. Listo…

Todos contemplaron el Vs. Recorder, pero ahora estaba lleno. Grimsley contempló su estampilla, recordando lo difícil que fue luchar contra sus propios Pokemons. Marshal observó la suya, en donde recordó la bienvenida de Croagunk y también, con mucha pena, recordó cuando lanzó a Thorton por sorprenderlo por detrás. Caitlin observó la suya, la pequeña figura de Darach en esa estampilla parecía atravesar su alma ya que se parecían mucho. Shauntal recordó cuando el Battle Hall explotó y cómo Marshal la cargó para salvarla. Alder no solo pensó en su batalla con Palmer al ver su estampilla, recordó en retrospectiva el viaje…

Cuando Caitlin abrazó a Darach y se petrificó, Grimsley sosteniendo su Bisharp después de la batalla con Dahlia y llevándolo al Centro Pokemón. Cuánto aprendió Marshal del Battle Factory y su Shroomish evolucionó. Recordó todos los momentos que pasó con Cynthia, todos los apodos y todas sus aventuras y trabajo en equipo… Iba a extrañar esto…

Caminaron hacia el puerto y al bajar los escalones, pudieron ver al enorme grupo que los esperaba para despedirse. Flint y Volkner se acercaron a Shauntal y a Marshal. El Maestro de Pokemons de Fuego abrazó a Shauntal y ambos comenzaron a llorar como niños.

-¡TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR ESCRITORA BOXEADORA! –dijo llorando Flint.

-¡Y YO A TI MUFFIN! –respondió llorando también Shauntal.

Marshal y Volkner se limitaron a tomarse de las manos y agitarlas. La verdad, aunque no pareciera, se volvieron grandes amigos el cuarteto con toda esta aventura. Mientras que se despedían de ellos, Grimsley se acercó a Buck.

-O-oye, jamás tuve la oportunidad de decirte que… -para Buck esto era muy difícil-, lo lamento…

-¿Y? –dijo Grimsley cruzando los brazos, esperando a que dijera algo en específico que lo molestó.

-Lo que dije del niño loco con pelo verde… estuvo mal y perdón por haber dicho que son patéticos, la verdad son muy fuertes.

-Y con eso quedo conforme, -dijo Grimsley mientras extendía su mano y le revolvía el cabello a Buck.

Cuando los demás miembros de la Elite Four se acercaron, Mira se lanzó a abrazar a Marshal, extrañándolo ya que estaba seguro el Maestro de Pokemons Pelea que la niña le tenía miedo por el incidente de la Ruta 225.

-¡Gracias señor quien confundimos como monstruo de sangre, lodo y oscuridad! –gritó la pequeña Mira, recibiendo una mirada de autoridad de Cheryl.

-Um… de nada, -dijo Marshal sonriendo.

-Conocerlos fue todo un honor, -dijo Riley con una sonrisa-. Jamás había visto tantas auras diferentes en un solo lugar y que armonizaran al mismo tiempo… en verdad da esperanzas para el futuro…

-Recuerden que siempre podrán contar con nosotros, -dijo Cheryl mientras que Mira soltaba a Marshal y corría a su lado.

-¡Incluso para que les haga té de miel! –gritó la pequeña.

Grimsley fue el único que entendió y recordó con una sonrisa cuando Palmer cayó encima de Thorton y lo dejó como araña aplastada. Marley se acercó a Caitlin y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

-Cuida bien a Shaymin-, dijo Caitlin recordando su experiencia juntas con Aaron.

-Eso me recuerda… -dijo Marley mientras parecía sacar algo de su bolsillo, notó que era un pequeño broche para el cabello, era una flor rosada y pequeña-. Supuestamente es una flor Gracidea… son muy conocidas por representar gratitud y la verdad, si no fuera por ustedes… jamás hubiera conocido a Shaymin así que… gracias Caitlin.

-Gracias a ti, Marley-, le respondió Caitlin mientras la abrazaba una vez más.

Los últimos que parecían esperar despedirse eran los Frontier Brains, bueno para todos parecía ser lo mejor ya que la despedida más difícil esperaba a Caitlin.

-Miren quién decidió unirse a la fiesta tarde-, dijo Agatha mientras le pegaba un buen bastonazo a un hombre con traje y chaqueta.

-Lamento la tardanza-, dijo Looker mientras caminaba al grupo de la Elite Four y se sobaba la cabeza-, pero tenía asuntos pendientes, fue un honor compartir el campo de batalla con cada uno de ustedes…

Fue así como el Oficial Looker le tomó la mano a cada miembro, incluyendo a su campeón claro. Notaron que otra figura se acercaba, Caitlin se sorprendió de ver al Sr. Chairman. El hombre caminaba con un paso lento y se le miraba en el rostro arrepentimiento, Darach supuso que ahora hablaría con su Lady y tuvo razón.

-El día que me presentaron con usted, miré a una niña con miedo… jamás miré al monstruo que tristemente dije en varias ocasiones. Usted, Caitlin Percila de la Elite Four de Unova, tiene un futuro brillante y lo supe desde el momento que la conocí. Lamento mi actitud y tenga por seguro que buscaré la forma de compensar estos años que la insulté, no sé cómo pero ahora tiene mi eterna gratitud, Caitlin Percila.

-Gracias, -dijo muy sorprendida Caitlin.

Shauntal se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas y dijo mirando a todo el grupo:

-Los voy a extrañar tanto… a todos… -repentinamente apareció al lado de Shauntal un hombrecito con traje rosado y estampado verde espantando a Grimsley por completo-. Incluso te extrañaré a ti… réferi quien jamás supimos tu nombre…

-Me llamo Chuck-, dijo el réferi triste.

-¡OH CHUCK! –gritó Shauntal mientras que ambos se abrazaban y lloraban de forma exagerada, Marshal miraba con una sonrisa la escena porque le pareció simpática, pero para Grimsley fue molesto… muy molesto…

Thorton y Grimsley se pararon frente a frente, ambos extendieron sus manos y en lugar de tomarlas y agitarlas, realizaron un extraño saludo que involucraba varios choques entre sus palmas. Argenta miró sorprendida a Dahlia y a Palmer, quienes también miraron la escena sorprendidos. Era una extraña amistad, pero en el buen sentido, claro.

-¿Seguro que podrás con todo esto? –le preguntó Grimsley apuntando hacia el Battle Frontier destruido.

-Oye, si tengo a Zeta y a Rotom conmigo, podré con cualquier cosa-, dijo valientemente Thorton.

-Excelente, cuando vengas a Unova te llevaré a un lugar genial.

-¿A dónde? –le preguntó Thorton extrañado.

-Al Celestial Tower por supuesto-, dijo Grimsley con una sonrisa, notando que al Factory Head no le parecía mucho la idea-. Ya sabes AstroBoy, es una torre llena de fantasmas y tumbas de maldiciones y espíritus, te gustará.

La cara pálida de Thorton hizo que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros comenzara a reírse. Palmer se acercó para ayudar un poco a su compañero.

-Y después de que vayan al Celestial Tower, -dijo Palmer-, podríamos ir de pesca.

Palmer se comenzó a reír recordando al pequeño Carvanha. Grimsley se comenzó a reír con la risa más hipócrita que su voz le permitió, dejando claro que jamás iría de pesca otra vez.

Mientras que Alder se reía también, notó después de despedirse de Palmer, Dahlia, Argenta y Bertha (se despidió de lejos de Agatha ya que tenía miedo que le pegara un bastonazo) que alguien lo esperaba. Era Cynthia con sus brazos cruzados. Cuando Caitlin se acercó a la campeona, ambas se abrazaron.

-Te voy a extrañar, Srta. Cynthia-, dijo Caitlin en sus brazos.

-Sabes, hay unas ruinas que llamaron mi atención-, dijo Cynthia mientras que se separaban-, las cuales casualmente están en Unova…

-¿En serio? –dijo Caitlin emocionada por la idea de estar con Cynthia en Unova.

-Por supuesto, además-, la campeona miró al campeón-, me debes algo y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, -dijo Alder maduramente sorprendiéndolas, ya que esperaban algún insulto o broma pesada, se paró frente a la campeona y extendió su mano-. Fue una aventura extraña, pero estoy agradecido que tuve una buena compañera.

-Lo mismo digo yo-, dijo Cynthia mientras tomaba su mano, todavía sorprendida de no escuchar ninguna inmadurez.

Fue extraño que no se abrazaran, ya que habían compartido muchas experiencias juntos. Pero lo más peculiar para sus compañeros (a excepción de Shauntal que se encontraba despidiéndose de Argenta llorando) fue el hecho que no se soltaran de las manos y que siguieran agitándolas por mucho tiempo. Cuando finalmente se soltaron, Grimsley levantó una ceja y observó al campeón molestándolo.

-¿Qué? –dijo el campeón sintiéndose incómodo.

-Amigo, pude contar doce Mississippi, -dijo el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros-, es mucho tiempo para agitar manos.

-¿Por qué no la abrazaste? –dijo Marshal pegándole un puñetazo amistoso en su brazo.

-Dejen el romance para ellos dos… -dijo Alder apuntando a Caitlin quien caminaba hacia Darach, el último-. Aunque pienso que será algo triste ahora que lo pienso…

Darach trató de aguantarse las lágrimas, quería sonreír para que la última imagen que tuviera Caitlin de él fuera una sonrisa y no lágrimas… pero no pudo… No lloró como Shauntal, quien lloraba de una forma escandalosa y de alguna forma divertida. Simplemente se le salieron varias lágrimas, pero Caitlin se acercó y le secó una. Caitlin no supo qué decir, pero en su mente solo pensaba en cuánto lo amaba y cuánto se odiaba a ella misma.

Pero el Valet no dijo nada tampoco, solo la miró a los ojos y cuando finalmente se movió, rodeó sus brazos en todo su cuerpo y le dio un caluroso abrazo. Un cariñoso y largo abrazo. La petrificada era Caitlin, quien no sabía qué hacer más que solo rodear sus brazos en su cintura y abrazarlo de regreso.

Marshal abrazó a Shauntal, quien se le notaba en el rostro que lloraba por ver la escena. Aunque Grimsley no lo admita, se le salió una lágrima… ¡pero solo una! Alder miró muy triste al barco y pudieron escuchar el pito de este anunciar que pronto sería hora de zarpar. El campeón tomó la maleta de Caitlin y la suya, pero antes de irse puso una mano en la cabeza de Cynthia y le revolvió todo su cabello rubio (irritándola por supuesto).

Caitlin y Darach continuaban abrazándose, hasta que el segundo pito volvió a sonar, obligándolos a separarse. Caitlin se acercó a Darach y le dio un beso en su cachete, uno cariñoso y dulce.

-Adiós Darach… -esas fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Caitlin en esa despedida.

Darach no pudo responder, pues si abría la boca seguramente comenzaría a llorar. Se le podía ver en el rostro de la Lady que estaba un poco decepcionada de no haber escuchado ni una palabra del Valet.

Toda la Elite Four de Unova subió al barco, y se quedaron en la popa para despedirse de todos una vez más. Palmer y Dahlia se acercaron a Darach y cada uno puso una mano en cada hombro del Valet.

El barco se alejaba lentamente y Darach no lo soportó más. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse automáticamente y comenzó a correr por el muelle alcanzando al barco.

-¡Caitlin! –Gritó Darach mientras corría al lado del barco, le dio gracias a Arceus que el muelle fuera largo-, ¡quiero que sepas que aunque no fuera lo que pensamos que sería! ¡Jamás cambiaría algo de nuestra historia!

-Darach… -dijo Caitlin mientras sostenía con una mano la baranda del barco y la otra descansaba en su pecho, sosteniendo su corazón el cual latía fuertemente.

-¡Esta historia es perfecta! –Darach le entró aire por gritar y correr al mismo tiempo, incluso comenzó a sudar, pero no le importó-. ¡Tú eres perfecta! ¡Todo tú es perfecto!

Finalmente el muelle terminó y el barco comenzó moverse hacia el horizonte, pero Caitlin corrió hasta lo que el barco le permitió para ver a Darach. El Valet puso ambas manos en su boca, una en cada lado para aumentar el sonido y gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡PUEDE QUE ESTO SEA UN ADIÓS! ¡PERO JAMÁS SERÁ UN HASTA NUNCA! ¡TE VERÉ PRONTO CAITLIN!

El barco estaba tan lejos que no podía ver su rostro, pero si pudo ver su mano la cual se movía en el cielo indicándole que se despedía también. Palmer, cojeando, y Dahlia se acercaron a él y el Magnate apoyó sus manos en la baranda del muelle.

-Qué locura-, dijo Palmer mientras le ponía su otra mano en la espalda de su amigo-, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

-Sí lo estaré, -dijo Darach con una sonrisa mientras se secaba unas gotas de sudor que caían en su frente-. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que esto no ha terminado.

-¡Esa es la actitud! –dijo Dahlia mientras se apoyaba también en la baranda del muelle y una de sus manos paró accidentalmente sobre la mano del Magnate.

Ambos se vieron directo a los ojos y se sonrojaron un poco, Darach sonrió y se le salió una pequeña risa al ver la cara de sus dos mejores amigos.

El barco terminó desapareciendo en el horizonte, dejando atrás la región de Sinnoh. El Valet miró al cielo y al ver a los Wingulls volar hacia el mar abierto, juró escuchar a los Pokemons llamarlo. Como si le estuvieran diciendo que esta aventura estaba lejos de terminarse… un destino desconocido… pero jamás perdido…

Y esta historia estaba lejos de terminarse… ya que se acercaba una época de alegría, villancicos y tradiciones, en donde eventos emocionantes ocurrirían.

Monedas Recolectadas (cuenta final): 101

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 05

Notas del Autor:

El penúltimo capítulo… ¡qué emoción! En fin, ya decidí el nombre de mi próxima historia y será revelado al principio del próximo capítulo. Algo que me sorprende de las batallas con los Frontier Brains es que pasan rapidísimas, cuando peleé con Palmer en SS (para el gold print) le gané rapídismo y fue re difícil y pensé que estaba loco eso: una batalla difícil pero rápida. Es por eso que las batallas con los Frontier Brains en mi historia suelen ser cortas, ya que le quería dar ese toque realista que siempre ponen en los juegos. En fin:

Dark Rakzo: Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero estos capítulos no tendrán tanta violencia a tu gusto (jaja, sonó divertido eso de tu comentario, me hizo reír). La verdad, jamás pensé que podría escribir historias con tanta acción, pero fue increíble crear esta historia. Bueno, si miras en el Manga de HG y SS, Silver le lanza una placa a su Rhyperior y su fuerza aumenta notablemente, incluso en los juegos se pueden usar para aumentar el ataque del tipo que sea la placa. Gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios, ¡espero leerte en el próximo y último capítulo!

Liria 28: Bueno, pienso que te encantará el próximo capítulo, ya que tiene lo que estoy segura que te gustará. Me encantaría poderte comentar de BW2, pero la verdad siempre he tratado de no leer cosas muy relevantes, ya que quiero que sean sorpresa cuando lo juegue. Así que sé lo básico y solo conozco a Benga, Colress y a Hugh… pero solamente porque quiero que sea sorpresa. Bueno, mi familia le iba a España así que te podrás imaginar cómo reaccionaron con el partido que hubo recientemente (me gusta el football, pero no llego a esos extremos jajaa). ¡Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios!

Diamonmanuel: Bueno, lamento decepcionarte pero este es el penúltimo capítulo, pero espero que te haya gustado. Y sí, ya lo leí, pero no tuve tiempo para ponerte un comentario ya que estuve un poco ocupada escribiendo el último capítulo. Sigue adelante y gracias por tu comentario.

Así que queridos lectores, si quieren compartir en un comentario su parte favorita del fic (otra vez) estaría bonito, ya que este es el penúltimo capítulo y siempre es lindo ver atrás. Este fin de semana publicaré el último capítulo, así que siempre siéntanse libres de comentar.


	42. Los Milagros Ocurren

Notas del Autor: This is it! El último capítulo de mi historia Cruzando Fronteras. La verdad este es el tipo de capítulo que lo leo y lo releo y pienso: Damn! Este me salió buenísimo. Pero en fin, primero en la lista es agradecerle a los lectores por seguirme en esta gran aventura de 42 capítulos. Fue un gran honor terminar esta hermosa historia que comenzó como un entretenimiento. Segundo, mi próxima historia se llamará:

"_**Querida Iris"**_ Lo publicaré la próxima semana… pero primero quería terminar con esta historia antes de comenzar con una nueva así que disfruten el último capítulo que lo escribí con todo mi corazón. También hay indicios para otras historias que serán otros proyectos que haré más adelante, pero por ahora los dejo con Querida Iris.

Antes de comenzar con el último capítulo, es necesario hacer los últimos agradecimientos de la historia:

Agradecimiento por los primeros Reviews de TODA la historia (del capítulo 1 hasta el 20): Jorge, GUYA, asdfghjkl, MS-TaKa, Anormal-Snivy y Manueldiamond. Me apoyaron desde un principio y agradezco por su compañía y comentarios, espero escuchar de ustedes prontamente y mis mejores deseos. ¡Disfruten el final!

Agradecimiento por los reviews en general (más allá del capítulo 21): Dark Rakzo, Iris Dragon21, Elisa, Liria28, Guest(s), Steven Uxie, Campeona Iris y Virstorm 7. También agradezco mucho su apoyo, sin mencionar que ahora que termino este fic, espero que hayan disfrutado el final. ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo y mis mejores deseos!

Como siempre he dicho, todo comentario será agradecido:

Campeona Iris: jeje bueno, indirectamente buscaba transmitir ese mensaje del Magnate. Shauntal es una personaje de mucho relajo, así que pensé que sería algo así si ella se despidiera de cualquiera. Wow, tu historia suena como una aventura fantástica de una entrenadora super poderosa, una pregunta: ¿por qué no creas un usuario y lo publicas? Bueno, estás con una idea en general interesante pero recuerda que siempre es importante cómo plantearlo, ¡así que mucha suerte con tu historia y espero saber pronto de ella! ¡Gracias por el apoyo y el comentario!

Virstorm7: Me encantaría ver más fics sobre los campeones y los Frontier Brains, esa fue la razón por la cual comencé a escribir este fic jajaj Bueno lo del puerto te sorprenderías de ver lo grandes que pueden ser (he tenido la oportunidad de ver varios y me sorprendí de lo largo que pueden ser). ¡Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo! Siempre pensé que si Marshal y Shauntal tuvieran hijos, alguno de los padrinos sería Grimsley. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, la mejor crítica es cuando se termina la obra. ¡Así que gracias por todo el apoyo y tu comentario!

Disfruten el último capítulo y no importa cuándo lo lean, siéntanse bienvenidos a comentar (aunque lleve esto más de un mes de publicado).

* * *

_**Capítulo 42: Los Milagros Ocurren**_

(Unova)

El grupo fue recibido como lo esperaría cualquiera, como héroes. Para Caitlin fue extraño poner un pie en la Liga Pokemón y observar el cielo. Ya no miraba un castillo entre las hermosas nubes del atardecer… más bien miraba a una pareja bailando y la dulce melodía de una caja de música comenzó a tocar en su mente.

Pero el vacío y el silencio que dejó esta aventura extraordinaria, pronto fue ocupado por los hermosos villancicos navideños unas semanas después. Los copos blancos de nieve comenzaron a caer del cielo haciendo que el ambiente se alegrara un poco.

Desde que Caitlin llegó a Unova, se convirtió una tradición celebrar la navidad en su villa en Undella Town. La fecha era 24 de Diciembre y todos los miembros de la Elite Four se encontraban en la villa con su campeón decorando los últimos detalles para la fiesta que habría esa noche.

La villa era grande, al igual que el árbol, así que decidieron dividirse los trabajos para realizarlo más rápido. Mientras que Marshal y Alder ponían las luces blancas por toda la casa, Grimsley y Shauntal estarían poniendo las luces del árbol y Caitlin los adornos delicados (el año pasado la Maestra de Pokemons Fantasmas quiso poner algunos y terminó rompiendo varios).

-¡Ya quiero ver cómo se verá el árbol! –dijo Shauntal con mucha alegría mientras sujetaba las escaleras en donde Grimsley se encontraba-. ¡Apúrate!

-¡Por los Tres Espíritus de la Navidad, Shauntal! –Dijo enojado Grimsley mientras ponía las últimas luces en la copa del árbol-, ¡ya casi termino!

-¡Esta será la mejor Navidad de todas! –dijo alegremente Shauntal mientras abría sus brazos como si estuviera invitando a la felicidad, es una lástima que al final solo invitara el desastre cuando accidentalmente le pegó a las escaleras haciendo que tambalearan y que el Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros casi se cayera.

-¡Por el fantasma de Jacobo Marley, Shauntal! –Gritó Grimsley cuando la escalera finalmente paró de tambalearse y miró enojado a su amiga-. ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme!?

-¡Lo único que quiero matar esta Navidad será la tristeza! –dijo Shauntal alegremente mientras iba a la cocina para traer la nieve falsa para ponerla sobre el árbol.

Caitlin, Alder y Marshal sonrieron por la actitud de Shauntal, la verdad ella era quien alegraba la Navidad más que nadie en este lugar. Grimsley, todavía un poco enojado terminó de poner las luces y se bajó de las escaleras.

-Sonríe un poco Scrooge, -dijo Alder mientras ponía unas enormes pascuas en la enorme mesa en donde comerían ellos y los líderes-. Si sigues con esa cara creerán que eres el Grinch.

-¡Pamplinas! ¡Yo no me parezco a ninguno de esos dos personajes! –Dijo molesto mientras caminaba y varias luces que sobraron se enredaron en sus pies-, luces navideñas… odio ponerlas…

_-"You´re a mean one, Mr. Grinch" –_comenzó a cantar Alder con su voz ronca, haciendo que Grimsley lo mirara molesto, pero solamente lo abrazó con un brazo y continuó-. _"You really are a heel. You´re as cuddly as a cactus, and as charming as an heel, Mr. Grinch!"_

Grimsley lo empujó y fue en busca de la estrella para completar el árbol (todavía con el cable y las luces enredados en su pie), Marshal sonrió cuando notó a Caitlin quien seguía poniendo varios adornos de cristal en algunas ramas. Aunque ya no estuviera igual de deprimida cuando regresaron hace unas semanas, todavía se podía ver la tristeza presente en su rostro. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras sacaba varias bombas cristalinas y la comenzaba a ayudar.

-Escuché que hay una tormenta en Sinnoh… -dijo Marshal para romper el hielo.

-Sí, pero por suerte no es tan grave-, dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa mientras ponía otro adorno en una rama del enorme pino-. Lo malo es que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cancelar los vuelos e incluso los aviones muy grandes de carga…

-¿No pudiste enviarle su regalo? –le preguntó Marshal, quien la ayudó un poco con darle ideas para dicho objeto.

-Sí, pero lo envíe como una carta, -dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa animándose un poco-, por suerte era pequeño y cupo en un sobre…

-Estoy seguro que le encantará-, dijo Marshal mientras metía su mano en la caja de adornos navideños, encontró un muérdago y no pudo evitar contemplarlo.

-Será mejor que lo cuelgues pronto-, el dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa pícara-, creo que lo necesitarás esta noche…

Marshal se sonrojó un poco y guardó el adorno, levantándose del lugar tomó la caja y se dirigió a una puerta que daba a la terraza, el lugar perfecto para un muérdago.

(Esa misma tarde, Sinnoh)

El Battle Frontier había sido abrazado con una nevada hermosa que dejó el lugar (el cual sería reconstruido después de las fiestas) con una hermosa imagen. El Battle Castle ya estaba repleto una vez más de sirvientes quienes vivían ahí, decorando todo con adornos navideños para una velada especial.

El Castle Valet se encontraba recorriendo el castillo, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden mientras que un pin plateado colgaba hermosamente en su traje. Todo el castillo se miraba más iluminado que nunca con esos listones, el árbol de navidad y la enorme mesa en donde muchos invitados vendrían. Estarían los líderes, miembros de la Elite Four de Sinnoh, su campeona, Frontier Brains e incluso vendrían los del Battleground y tres entrenadores muy especiales.

Aunque el ambiente navideño, de alguna u otra forma, alegra a cualquiera, Darach no podía evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón. Extrañaba a Caitlin y deseaba verla… solo que ahora con la tormenta de nieve y su trabajo como Frontier Brain sería imposible. Se paró frente a una de las enormes ventanas y contempló la vista, sonrió al ver que la nieve había cubierto con una capa delicada unas hermosas rosas, las cuales llevaban a un pequeño porche que le traía los dulces recuerdos, cuando danzaba con Caitlin en su cumpleaños. Recordaba en su mente la dulce melodía, el perfume de las rosas, su sonrisa…

-¡Ahí estás! –escuchó Darach y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Palmer caminar hacia él-. ¡Vaya que costó encontrarte entre tantas decoraciones navideñas!

-Bueno esta noche se celebrará la Navidad por primera vez en el castillo con ustedes-, cuando Darach observó que Palmer no llevaba su inmovilizador se rió-. ¿Tanto odias usar ese inmovilizador?

-Oye, ya no lo necesito-, mentira, Palmer seguía cojeando pero detestaba usar esa cosa-. En fin, ¿cómo te fue con la enviada del regalo para la pequeña Caitlin?

-No se pudo tristemente-, dijo Darach mientras dirigía una vez más su atención hacia las afueras del castillo-. Solo se pueden enviar cartas ya que los paquetes pueden pesar y lo que yo le quería enviar no puede meterse en un sobre, según las reglas de la compañía…

-Lo lamento amigo-, dijo Palmer mientras le daba unas palmadas en su espalda para consolarlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso-, dijo Darach queriendo cambiar el tema ya que le deprimía no poderle enviar a Caitlin su regalo de navidad-. ¿Le conseguiste regalo a Dahlia?

-Bueno, sí… -dijo Palmer un poco apenado, ya que siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba de ella-. La verdad, espero que le guste el brazalete que le compré…

-Es peculiar-, dijo Darach con una sonrisa-, yo pensé que finalmente te atreverías a invitarla a salir antes de Navidad…

-¡Hey! ¡Me lo propondré como meta en Año Nuevo! –dijo molesto Palmer, ya que si le costó aceptarlo, ¡imagínense lo que sería invitarla a salir!

Darach se rió un poco ya que recordaba cómo le costó a él mismo hablar con alguien más de sus sentimientos. La verdad es que desde el incidente, ahora todos estaban más unidos que nunca. Su personalidad ya no era tan reservada y educada como antes, pues ahora parecía tener finalmente una amistad con sus compañeros del Battle Frontier. Palmer bufó y se dio la vuelta mientras salía:

-Te veo en la noche Cara de Pingüino.

-Claro cabeza de Palmera.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el castillo finalmente se vio obligado a prender todas las luces del lugar ya que la oscuridad y la nieve cayendo del cielo, formaban el momento perfecto para encender las luces. Darach sonrió al ver los pasillos iluminados, faltaban unas pocas horas para que llegaran los invitados. Los padres de Caitlin, por primera vez, se sentían felices de conocer a los entrenadores ya que no los miraban como personas poco importante con Pokemons fuertes.

Cuando comenzaron a llegar, la velada se fue transformando mágicamente en un bello recuerdo. Todos tenían ropa de acuerdo con la ocasión: Argenta llevaba un suéter dorado con pantalones negro, pues el inmovilizador no le dejaba usar chaquetas o algo parecido. Dahlia traía puesto jeans y botas negras con un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color rojo, ¡incluso cambió las pequeñas perlas doradas en su cabello por perlas verdes! Thorton traía ropa muy parecida a la habitual, pero ahora usaba pantalones verdes más neón combinado con una corbata roja. Palmer no se complicó y solamente se quitó su chaqueta verde y se puso una bufanda navideña con una camisa blanca de manga larga. Darach usaba pantalones negros y un moño rojo, ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de usar ropa que pareciera un duende (como Thorton).

En este momento se encontraba él con los demás Fronteir Brains hablando mientras tomaban una copa de ponche navideño, hasta que un sirviente, Damián para ser exactos, apareció con una sonrisa. Darach se alejó del grupo para hablar con su amigo en privado.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –le preguntó el Frontier Brain.

-Bueno, porque esta mañana recibimos esta carta-, dijo Damián mientras extendía su mano y había un sobre blanco con un sello navideño-. Quisimos dártelo más temprano, pero traía instrucciones especificando que te lo diéramos hasta después de las nueve de la noche.

Con una reverencia, ambos se despidieron y cuando Darach quiso observar el sobre, Thorton apareció y se lo quitó antes de que pudiera ver de quién era.

-¡Eso no se hace Thorton! –le dijo molesta Argenta, quien a diferencia de Palmer sí le hacía caso al doctor ya que seguía con el inmovilizador en todo su brazo.

-Toma, pensé que sería de alguien menos personal-, dijo Thorton mientras le entregaba el sobre de regreso al Valet-. Y menos cursi…

Darach tomó el sobre algo molesto, pero la verdad le agradaba ver que desde el incidente Thorton ya actuaba como un muchacho normal. Sin ver de quién era la carta, decidió retirarse a la terraza para tener privacidad.

-¿De quién era, pequeño duende? –le preguntó Dahlia a Thorton.

-Estaba un 99.98% seguro que sería de Caitlin, -dijo Thorton mientras sacaba su Pad mejorado y reconstruido-, y como siempre, tuve razón.

-Bueno, parece que se respira amor en este castillo, -dijo Argenta mientras observaba en el salón del castillo cómo Diamond y Platinum se paraban con mucha pena de bajo de un muérdago y se daban un pequeño beso adorable.

-Son tan románticos los muérdagos, -dijo Dahlia mientras inconscientemente apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de Palmer.

-Pst, -le susurró Thorton al Magnate en su otro oído-, creo que es una indirecta.

La reacción del Magnate fue pegarle un puñetazo suave en el estómago a Thorton para que se alejara y antes de que el Factory Head se quejara, llamaron varios sirvientes anunciando la cena. Palmer sabía que OBVIAMENTE era una indirecta, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. El Rey del Battle Castle, ya en la mesa, se encontraba contando una historia acerca de una vajilla plateada que la pequeña Mira le preguntó su importancia.

(Unova, Undella Town)

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD SHAUNTAL! –gritó Iris mientras que ella y Drayden entraban a la casa con unos regalos.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD IRIS! –gritó de regreso Shauntal.

Era clásico que ambas se saludaran gritando, era como un saludo de amistad por así decirlo. Cuando ambos entraron, quedaron sorprendidos de ver que este año todo estaba decorado con luces doradas, las cuales se miraban mucho más hermosas que las luces del año pasado. Shauntal amaba la navidad al igual que sus amigos, así que siempre trataban que todo se viera mágico y hermoso.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para todos ustedes! –dijo Iris mientras sacaba de una de las bolsas una diadema con cuernos de Sawsbuck navideños-. ¡Para ti Shauntal!

-¡Perfecto! –Dijo emocionada Shauntal quien usaba un suéter celeste tirando para blanco y pantalones cafés por ser navidad mientras que se lo ponía-. ¿Les trajiste un sombrero a todos nosotros de la Elite Four?

-¡También le compre a Drayden! –dijo emocionada Iris-, ¡pero él dijo que ya estaba muy viejo para usar sombreritos!

-Estoy seguro que a Alder le gustará más-, dijo Drayden mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el cabello a su nieta.

Cuando Iris encontró a Grimsley, él usaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca abotonada de manga larga y su bufanda amarilla. La verdad, no tenía nada navideño en él enojando a la pequeña Iris, quien al acercarse a él sacó de una de las bolsas un clásico sombrero de duende verde con orilla roja y con un enorme cascabel el cual colgaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad Grimsley! –dijo felizmente Iris mientras le ponía el gorro verde.

-Wow… -dijo Grimsley un poco avergonzado de usar un sombrero que titiritaba cada vez que movía la cabeza-. Gracias Iris…

Cuando Iris fue con Marshal, traía puesto un suéter blanco y unos pantalones negros, Iris sonrió ya que había escogido un sombrero perfecto para él pensando que se vestiría así. Era un sombrero negro de copa alta con un pequeño arreglo de pascuas y piñas en una esquina.

-Con esto voy a parecer Frosty, -dijo Marshal con una sonrisa mientras que Iris se lo ponía.

-¡Ese es el punto! –Dijo Iris con mucha alegría mientras sacaba una pipa y se lo metía al Maestro de Pokemons Pelea en la boca-. ¡Listo! ¡Ahora solo falta Alder y Caitlin!

Marshal notó que Drayden observaba todo desde la entrada de la villa, como si estuviera esperando con ansias a ver lo que fuera que le iba a dar Iris al campeón. Se encontraba el campeón hablando con Elesa y Burgh frente del árbol que habían decorado esa misma tarde y cuando Iris lo abrazó, él la abrazó de regreso con mucha alegría. Alder llevaba puesto su pantalón blanco largo, zapatos cerrados y camisa negra de manga larga.

-¡Te tengo algo! –dijo Iris mientras sacaba el último sombrero… el cual era uno con orilla verde, pero con enormes bombas navideñas alrededor de todos los colores. Tenía un alambre verde y grueso el cual hacía una espiral en forma de cono y hasta en la punta una estrella exageradamente grande. Cuando se lo puso en uno de sus mechones (ya que era imposible ponerle un sombrero con ese cabello alocado) todos en la habitación se echaron a reír. Fue ahí cuando Marshal sospechó quién le había escogido ese sombrero a Alder… y no fue Iris…

-Wow Iris, gracias, -dijo Alder riéndose también, hasta que vio a Grimsley con el sombrero verde y literalmente lo señaló y se rió.

-¡Caitlin! –dijo Iris mientras corría a la Maestra de Pokemons psíquicos, quien usaba una blusa larga de color rojo y unos pantalones pegados de color negro-, ¡te tengo algo para ti!

-Veamos, -dijo con una sonrisa Caitlin, rezando que no fuera un sombrero ridículo como el de Alder o Grimsley.

La verdad era algo muy lindo. Era una hermosa diadema metálica, pero este estaba pintado de color Corinto y tenía en uno de los lados un arreglo hermoso de pequeñas piñas y dos pascuas. Cuando se lo puso, era hermoso y la abrazó.

-Lindo sombrero, -le dijo Grimsley a Alder con una sonrisa molestona.

-Silencio Campanita, -le respondió Alder mientras le tiraba la punta del sombrero con el cascabel en su cara-, disfrutemos esta velada, ¿qué les parece?

Cuando todos los invitados se dirigieron a la mesa para comer, Caitlin observó al campeón ya que le parecía muy chistoso como se miraba con su nuevo sombrero. Pero notó en su rostro preocupación mientras que observaba su celular, parecía estar esperando una llamada la cual no recibía…

(Sinnoh, Battle Castle)

Mientras que todos los invitados se encontraban en la enorme mesa disfrutando de la cena, Darach salió del castillo y contempló el sobre:

"_Para mi queridísimo Darach, de Caitlin"_

No pasaron más de tres segundos cuando el Valet abrió el sobre, sacó el papel y notó que algo cayó al suelo. Al levantarlo se sorprendió. Era una llave dorada la cual le recordaba mucho la que le regaló a Caitlin, pero a diferencia de aquella llave, esta tenía un zafiro y tenía forma de un sol en lugar de un corazón en la orilla. Era de oro… ¡de eso no había duda! Y tenía una pequeña cadena del mismo material. Sorprendido, comenzó a leer la carta:

"_Querido Darach:_

_Cuando pasaba las navidades en el Battle Castle me sentía abrumada por un momento con todas las decoraciones y presiones que me ponían mis padres para lucir perfecta frente a los invitados. Pero la verdad es que este sentimiento se iba cuando venías tú y me ayudabas. Cada vez que pienso en la Navidad, pienso en cómo hiciste cada una de ellas especial._

_Te deberás de preguntar por esa llave que encontraste adentro del sobre; es una copia de la que tú me regalaste a mí, pero la personalicé para ti. La razón por la cual hice esto es por lo que representa esa hermosa caja de música que me regalaste; representa una parte de mi corazón, la cual ahora te pertenece teniendo esta llave contigo. Si pudiera estar contigo esta noche, sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir en estas fiestas…_

_Por siempre tuya y Feliz Navidad…_

_Caitlin…"_

Darach quedó sin aliento la verdad al ver la llave dorada con el zafiro… sintió algo en su corazón, después de cerrar sus ojos y sonreír, entendió que en verdad estaba profundamente enamorado de Caitlin. Miró al cielo y sonrió, cuando sintió como varios copos de nieve caían en sus anteojos supo que esta había sido una Navidad hermosa.

-Darach… -al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendió el Valet y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Era un hombre mayor, con cabello completamente gris con unas cuantas canas blancas y unos ojos azules cristalinos como los de él. Traía puesta una chaqueta negra y una bufanda azul oscuro, se podía ver en su rostro las líneas que con los años se marcarían más y más; pero también era notable su iluminada sonrisa… era simple… pero muy iluminada…

-¿Padre? –Dijo confundido el Valet, no esperaba verlo a él en el Battle Castle, ya que se había retirado hace años y vivía en Sunnyshore con su madre-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Lo sé, debería de estar con tu madre en casa. Aunque estuvieras con nosotros esta mañana, hubo algo que te queríamos dar, hijo mío, pero lo recibí hace unos cuarenta minutos -caminó hacia la nieve en donde el Valet se encontraba, en donde varios copos de nieve cayeron delicadamente en ambos hombres. Sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña caja, la cual se la entregó al Valet-. Feliz Navidad.

Darach estaba sorprendido, ya que había visto a su familia en la mañana para poder atender a este evento durante la noche. Tomó la pequeña caja y le desató el listón, al quitar la tapadera, se sorprendió de su contenido…

-P-pero… padre… -dijo confundido Darach, hasta que el señor levantó su mano indicándole que parara.

-Hablé con varios de tus jefes… quienes ahora dicen llamarse amigos tuyos, -el papá de Darach se quitó su bufanda y se la puso en el cuello de su hijo-, nadie más que tú, hijo mío, merece esto… Feliz Navidad, Darach…

Todavía atónito, Darach no se le ocurrió nada más que abrazarlo. En todos estos años, siempre miró a su papá como aquel hombre que le recordaba día tras día lo cruel que podía ser este mundo. También fue un indicador de lo que podía ser realidad y lo que eran fantasías y en este momento, con este regalo en sus manos, le estaba diciendo una realidad… una que no pensaba ignorar.

(Unova, Undella Town)

-¡Fue una velada maravillosa! –dijo el líder de gimnasio Cress mientras levantaba su mano de forma dramática sobre su frente y con su otro brazo sostenía una vajilla en donde habían traído pastel navideño.

-Con tantos sabores e ingredientes, debo decir que tuvo tanta armonía que fue un buffet delicioso lleno de nuevos platillos navideños-, dijo el líder de gimnasio Cilan mientras que con sus dos hermanos caminaban hacia la puerta.

-En resumen: ¡fue genial! –Dijo Chili con mucha emoción-. ¡Gracias por invitarnos!

-Gracias a ustedes por venir, -dijo Caitlin con una bella sonrisa mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta-, ¡feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad! –gritaron los tres líderes y hermanos mientras salían de la villa.

Cuando Caitlin cerró la puerta y se dirigió al comedor, fue interrumpida cuando la líder de gimnasio Skyla se lanzó sobre la miembro de la Elite Four con un abrazo.

-¡Caitlin! ¡Caitlin! –Dijo la piloto mientras la abrazaba-, ¡gracias por todo!

-De nada Skyla, -dijo Caitlin quien le parecía un poco agresiva la forma que se lanzaba a darle abrazos a todos.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, -Caitlin pensó que ya le había hecho una pregunta, pero decidió mejor esperar.

-¿Me puedes prestar tu villa para año nuevo? –dijo Skyla con mucha pena-, es que la quiero usar para una fiesta que tengo con mis compañeros pilotos.

-Bueno, pero necesitaría que el 2 de Enero me lo regreses, -dijo Caitlin con una sonrisa-, la Srta. Cynthia vendrá por un tiempo y se quedará aquí.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Skyla mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla una vez más-, ¡feliz Navidad!

En ese instante salió de la villa, a Catilin le sorprendía la personalidad de esa chica ya que siempre usaba su uniforme revelador aunque estuviera haciendo frío. Cuando entró a la sala, notó que quedaba solamente Burgh, Leonora, su esposo, sus amigos de la Elite Four, Drayden e Iris. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a escuchar la emocionante aventura que Shauntal narraba, era cuando estaban persiguiendo al pequeño Drifloon y conocieron a Buck. Al terminarla, Marshal tomó la mano de Shauntal y le dijo con mucha pena:

-¿P-podría hablarte un momento en privado en la terraza?

-¡Claro! –dijo Shauntal con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y ajustaba su diadema con cuernos, Marshal se ajustó su sombrero de copa alta y se dirigió a la terraza con Shauntal.

En lugar de dejarlos con privacidad; Alder, Caitlin y Grimsley se asomaron un poco para ver la terraza también. Marshal se sentía sumamente nervioso, pues jamás había experimentado un sentimiento igual en sus 28 años de vida. Cuando se pararon en la terraza de la villa, se podía ver el hermoso mar y las estrellas con la luna iluminando el océano, mientras que las luces de navidad daban luz al lugar.

-Umm... –Dijo con mucha pena Marshal mientras se paraba en un lugar en específico-, Shauntal… ¿podrías venir aquí un momento?

-¡Claro! –dijo Shauntal quitando la vista del océano y parándose frente a Marshal (quien se miraba adorable con el sombrero de copa alta), cuando miró arriba pudo ver un muérdago… al instante se sonrojó y miró a Marshal-. Umm… ¿querías decirme algo?

-¿R-recuerdas cuando estábamos en el hospital del Battle Frontier y te conté mi historia? –en la voz de Marshal se le podía escuchar un poco de ansiedad.

-Sí… la recuerdo toda-, dijo Shauntal sonrojada.

-Bueno… dijiste que yo tenía el poder para defender a las dos mujeres que amaba con todo mi corazón… -Marshal pensó por varios días qué le diría a Shauntal.

-Sí…

-Bueno… estás mal… son tres en realidad… -Shauntal miró sorprendida a Marshal a los ojos-, tú… tú eres una Shauntal…

Shauntal se cubrió la boca, porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Sin dudarlo, Marshal se comenzó a inclinar y cerró sus ojos. Shauntal también los cerró y ambos se dieron su primer beso bajo un muérdago. Fue un beso mágico, el cuál (sin que ellos supieran) era observado por sus amigos quienes celebraban en silencio dicho beso.

Rodeó su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras que Shauntal abrazó su musculoso cuello y continuaban con el beso esperado. Cuando finalmente se separaron, apoyó su frente en la suya y dijo con una sonrisa:

-Feliz Navidad…

-Feliz Navidad, -le respondió Shauntal mientras se besaban otra vez bajo el muérdago y las luces blancas y doradas de Navidad.

(Enero 2, Castelia City)

-¿Dos Chocolates Calientes? –gritó una camarera de una tienda, cuando un hombre se acercó se sorprendió de ver quién era el cliente-. ¡Alder Adeku! ¡Qué honor!

-El honor es mío-, dijo el campeón Alder mientras tomaba ambos vasos de cartón de las manos de la camarera, ya que había pagado al hacer la orden-. Muchas gracias.

-¡E-espere! -dijo la señorita con mucha pena mientras sacaba un marcador permanente de color negro-. ¿No quiere que le pongamos los nombres a los vasos?

-Sabe, ¿me podría prestar eso un momento? –cuando la camarera le entregó a Alder el marcador escribió "legalmente rubia", después de regresarlo, salió de la tienda que estaba exageradamente llena por la época del año.

Justo afuera en la calle, pudo ver a una persona que lo esperaba. Usaba una chaqueta negra y tenía un cabello rubio que recorría elegantemente por su cuerpo. Al acercarse a ella, le entregó el vaso de cartón con el chocolate caliente.

-Sabes, estoy en Castelia y pensé que tendría un Casteliacone-, dijo Cynthia mientras comenzaba soplar un poco la bebida con espuma y chocolate-. Después de todo, la apuesta decía que el primero que invitara a bailar le debía de comprar un helado al otro.

-Bueno, puedes ir a quejarte al Sindicato de Helados y otros Postres-, dijo sarcásticamente Alder mientras le daba un trago a su chocolate caliente-. Pues en invierno no sirven helados.

-¿Las dos compañías tendrán algún tipo de conspiración para obligarnos a comprar este producto ya que el otro no atiende? –se preguntó Cynthia en voz alta, cuando notó que en su vaso estaba escrito "legalmente rubia" miró molesta al campeón-. ¿En serio?

-Bueno, después de tanto tiempo corriendo, sudando y sobreviviendo en cuevas-, dijo Alder encogiendo sus hombros-, me di cuenta que no tenías ninguna señal de que fueran extensiones, así que legalmente eres rubia natural.

-Wow qué honor, -dijo sarcásticamente Cynthia mientras le daba un buen trago a su vaso.

Ambos pararon de caminar y se dirigieron a un área cerca del mar en donde había bancos y restaurantes. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que daba una vista perfecta al hermoso océano. Cuando Alder observaba todo y seguía tomando su bebida, no puso mucha atención a lo que le dijo Cynthia y escuchó:

-Tus labios.

-¿Huh? –dijo confundido Alder mientras la miraba un poco sonrojado, notó que ella no dejaba de señalar sus propios labios pequeños con un poco de brillo y se sorprendió, también miraba fijamente a sus labios ¿acaso era una indirecta para besarlo?

-Ugh, pon atención, -dijo molesta Cynthia mientras se inclinaba hacia él, poniéndolo nervioso al instante ya que estaba en la perfecta posición para… pasarle una servilleta por toda su boca de una forma algo brusca y para nada fina-. Te dije: tienes crema batida y chocolate en tus labios.

-Umm… claro, ya lo sabía… -dijo Alder mientras miraba hacia uno de los pequeños negocios que quedaban al lado y se sorprendió de ver a una persona.

-¿Quién es ella? –le preguntó Cynthia notando que observaba de una forma poco disimulada.

-¿Celos? –le preguntó Alder con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro trago a su vaso.

La reacción de Cynthia fue darle un pequeño empujoncito a la parte de bajo de su vaso y con eso hizo que Alder derramara un poco en su camisa negra de manga larga, por suerte no cayó en sus pantalones largos blancos. Pero logró que se quemara toda la garganta.

-Es la hija de un amigo-, dijo Alder mientras que tosía y ambos se levantaban dirigiéndose al pequeño negocio de café para saludarla-, se llama Aurea Juniper.

-¿En serio? –Dijo sorprendida Cynthia mientras se acercaban a dicha persona-, ¡el Profesor Rowman dice que es la mejor de Unova!

-Totalmente de acuerdo, sus estudios son muy importantes-, dijo Alder mientras se acercaban a la Profesora Juniper, quien se encontraba sentada sola en una mesa con vista al mar, contemplando el paisaje sin notar a ambos campeones-. ¡Hey! ¡Aurea!

La mujer reaccionó un poco asustada, cuando Cynthia observó detalladamente su rostro recordó haber leído sobre ella en algún periódico. Se asustó tanto de verlos que casi se cae de la silla.

-P-pero qué sorpresa-, dijo la Profesora Juniper un poco nerviosa mientras cruzaba su pierna y trató de apoyar su codo sobre la mesa, pero no calculó bien y lo puso al aire casi cayéndose… otra vez… Cynthia notó que miraba constantemente algo que estaba atrás de ellos-. ¡Un gusto verte Alder! ¿Tú eres Cynthia, verdad?

Pero la campeona no respondió y se dio la vuelta mirando la dirección que la Profesora observaba con mucha ansiedad. Pensó que sus ojos la engañaban al ver a un personaje con dos vasos de cartón con café en su mano.

-¿Oficial Looker? –dijo sorprendida Cynthia.

-¡Fantástico! –Dijo el Oficial Looker con una sonrisa-. ¡No puedo creer que esté viendo a tres caras conocidas en un solo lugar! ¡Un gusto verlos a todos!

-¡Hola Denise! –Dijo Juniper confundiendo a ambos campeones y recibiendo una mirada molesta del oficial-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Es decir Looker! ¡Qué tal está!

-¡De maravilla! –Respondió Looker mientras se paraba a lado de la profesora y le entregaba un vaso de café-. ¡Justo el día de hoy gané un concurso de ganar dos vasos de café y mi topé con ustedes! ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al día Aurea? ¡Un gusto verlos campeones!

Antes de que pudieran hacer otra pregunta, ambos individuos salieron casi corriendo del lugar. Dejando atrás a ambos campeones, se vieron entre ellos completamente confundidos.

-Eso fue extraño, -dijo Alder mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente y miraba a Cynthia-, ¿tú crees que Denise sea su nombre verdadero?

-Bueno… suena muy femenino-, dijo Cynthia confundida también-, tal vez la Profesora Juniper lo pronunció mal y quiso decir _Dennies_.

-Lindo acento, -dijo riéndose Alder, ya que Cynthia podía hablar en varios idiomas y dominaba muy bien el francés.

Antes de que Cynthia le pudiera responder a su burla, el celular de la campeona sonó y al contestarlo, Alder notó que dio una enorme sonrisa y escuchó su conversación. Se disculpó por el desastre que había en la villa de Caitlin y dijo algo de que estaba así cuando llegó. Juraría que la voz que escuchaba era de algún hombre. Al colgarlo, sonrió al teléfono y miró al campeón.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –le preguntó Alder levantando una ceja.

-¿Celos? –dijo Cynthia con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro trago a su vaso de cartón con leche de chocolate.

La reacción del campeón fue verla, poner su mano debajo de su pelo en su espalda y en un segundo levantarla pasando todo el cabello largo de la campeona a su cara. Ya que estaba tomando mientras realizó dicha acción, paró un poco de chocolate en su propio cabello.

A pocas calles se encontraban la Profesora Juniper y Looker caminando por las calles de Castelia. Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en la fuente que había y finalmente comenzaron a tomar sus cafés tranquilos.

-¿Tú crees que nos hayan descubierto? –le preguntó la Profesora Juniper a Looker.

-No lo creo, -dijo Looker dándole un trago a su café, notando que tenía leche en exceso suponiendo que había tomado el equivocado-. Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Denise? ¿En serio?

-B-bueno, recuerda que Hilda te presentó como su tío Denise cuando llegaste a Unova por primera vez, -dijo medio riéndose-. Aunque también te presentó como Gladys, Olga, Irma, Glinda…

-Oh la joven Hilda, ya que no le decía mi nombre verdadero le pareció más lógico presentarme con nombres de mujeres, pensando que tarde o temprano le diría mi nombre, -dijo Looker mientras miraba al cielo y recordaba las aventuras que tuvo con la joven entrenadora persiguiendo a los Seven Sages por toda la región-. En verdad es una jovencita especial…

-Lo es… -cuando Juniper le dio un trago a su café, puso una cara de disgusto y miró el vaso sorprendida-. ¡Este es un café solo negro! Creo que te dieron el incorrecto.

-¿Segura? ¿Por qué no revisas el nombre que pusieron? –Dijo Looker con una sonrisa mientras leía que en el suyo decía _Aurea_-. Ahora está de moda poner el nombre del cliente en los vasos en todas las cafeterías…

-Definitivamente nos dieron el incorrecto, -dijo Juniper observando el envase-, este le pusieron el nombre _Jean Darvell_ y…

-Gracias, -le interrumpió Looker mientras le intercambiaba el vaso-, ese es el mío entonces.

Justo en ese instante, Juniper lo miró sorprendida ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa. Estaba tan sorprendida que tenía la boca abierta y lo observaba casi paralizada apuntándolo con su dedo.

-Te dije que hoy te diría algo importante, porque después de todo, -Looker le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó-. Tú eres muy importante para mi… ¿quieres ir a un lugar menos ruidoso?

-P-por supuesto… -dijo Juniper con mucha pena por haber reaccionado así-. Así que… ¿francés?

-Bueno… sí… -dijo Looker con dificultad ya que le incomodaba un poco hablar sobre él, ya que estaba acostumbrado en mantenerlo como un secreto por su trabajo.

-Así que… -dijo Juniper tratando de adivinar-, no eres de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh o Unova… ¿cierto?

-Cierto, -le dijo Looker un poco sorprendido de ver las habilidades de la profesora.

-Tampoco eres de Orre, Fiore, Almia u Oblivia… -dijo Juniper muy segura de lo que decía-. Solo me queda una región… en donde se habla francés…

-Magnifico, tienes una intuición magnifica, -dijo Looker a la Profesora Juniper.

-Algo aprendí de usted… -dijo un poco sonrojada Juniper mientras le daba un trago a su vaso.

Regresando con los campeones, después de que Cynthia se arreglara el cabello claro. Se encontraban ambos caminando por la ciudad ya que la campeona insistía en quedarse más tiempo antes de regresar al trabajo.

-¿Qué ruinas estás examinando ahora? –le preguntó Alder.

-Unas en Undella Bay, -respondió Cynthia mientras miraba al cielo y suspiraba-. Me pregunto en dónde estará Cyrus ahora…

Después de haber tirado los envases vacíos en un basurero, ambos campeones se dirigieron una vez más a las costas de Castelia, en donde habían unas barandas las cuales la campeona apoyó sus brazos.

-Sabes, hay veces que me pregunto lo mismo de N… -dijo el campeón mientras se apoyaba en las barandas a su lado-. Pero luego pienso que él, al igual que Cyrus, ya no son una amenaza…

-¿Pero…? –dijo Cynthia notando preocupación en su mirada.

-Ghetsis… ese hombre sí me preocupa, -dijo Alder mirando al cielo también-. Logró escapar cuando Cheren y yo lo llevábamos con la policía… ese trío de ninjas o lo que sean… son peligrosos al igual que él…

-Sabes, no debes de preocuparte-, le respondió Cynthia.

-¿Por qué no? –cuestionó el campeón mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba a la campeona.

-Bueno… si no fuera por ellos, Team Plasma, jamás habrías conocido a esos niños de Nuevama y también jamás se les hubiera presentado la necesidad de ser más fuertes-, Cynthia sonrió y miró al cielo con más esperanzas-. Jamás hubieras pensado en regresar al Battle Frontier y muchas puertas jamás habrían sido abiertas… solo piensa en cuántas más te esperarán si algún día regresa Ghetsis o el Team Plasma.

Alder miró el cielo también más animado ya que, después de todo, tenía razón Cynthia. Puso una mano en la espalda de la campeona y ella juró que le haría alguna inmadurez. Pero… no hizo nada, la dejó descansando en su espalda pacíficamente.

-Gracias Cynthia, en verdad te lo agradezco… -después la soltó y miró al mar con tristeza-. Si tan solo Benga pensara así…

-¿Todo bien con tu nieto? –le preguntó la campeona notando tristeza en su rostro.

-La verdad, no… -Alder sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón dos cartas las cuales tenían escrito _"Para mi Pequeña y Querida Iris"_; "_Para mi Amado y Queridísimo Benga"_ -. Pero estoy pensando en un plan para arreglar lo que hace años se arruinó…

Cynthia miró preocupada a Alder, sabía que para él era muy difícil hablar de sus sentimientos o de su vida. La triste verdad es que el campeón (además de ser viudo) tenía un pasado un poco trágico en donde su hijo y su nuera murieron en un accidente terrible hace años, dejándolo con su nieto como su única familia. Y después de perder a casi toda su familia, perdió a su primer Pokemón quien murió de una terrible enfermedad. Cuando Alder notó la preocupación en la mirada de su amiga, guardó ambas cartas y sonrió.

-No quiero sonar pesado o maleducado, Ricitos, ¿pero no deberías de estar desempacando si llegaste ayer en la madrugada a Unova?

-Me encantaría, pero cuando llegué a la villa era un desastre, -dijo la campeona un poco molesta-. Escuché como Skyla tuvo la villa hace unos días e hizo una fiesta, pero por Arceus Alder, parecía como si hubiera pasado un cataclismo allá adentro.

-¿Así de salvaje la fiesta? –preguntó riéndose.

-Lo suficiente como para no poder desempacar mis cosas… -Cynthia miró al cielo y sonrió-. Además, un milagro finalmente ocurrirá en esa villa en cualquier momento…

Alder le sonrió, Cynthia por alguna razón no sintió la necesidad de insultarlo o burlarse de él. La verdad, en estos momentos, todo parecía estar perfectamente pacífico. Una paz que, incluso con la personalidad de la campeona, no quería interrumpir.

(Undella Town)

Caitlin se encontraba volando por los cielos de la hermosa playa con su Metagross, pues había recibido una llamada de Cynthia que le anunciaba su llegada y que también hubo un pequeño inconveniente con su villa.

_Sabía que no le debía prestar a Skyla mi casa para hacer su fiesta con pilotos _–pensó molesta Caitlin.

El inconveniente fue que, citando las palabras de la campeona, parecía que un tornado había azotado el lugar y que todo estaba desordenado y sucio. Caitlin rezaba que no le hayan roto nada y para colmos había dejado su caja musical en la villa para enseñársela a sus amigos líderes de gimnasio. Tomó la llave dorada que colgaba en su pecho y pensó en Darach… cuánto lo extrañaba…

Cuando tocó la blanca arena que daba a su villa, regresó a su Metagross y observó su casa. Se podía imaginar los sillones manchados, los cojines desparramados, rezaba por no encontrar vómito en alguna parte y todo seguramente estaría hecho un desastre. El ambiente continuaba un poco frío, obligándola a usar un vestido más abrigado y dejó su gorro de dormir en su habitación en la Liga ya que prefería lucir el hermoso broche que le regaló Marley.

Fue cuando colocó la llave y abrió la puerta que sintió un gran susto. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio… ¡incluso más limpio que nunca! Los sillones perfectamente bien alineados, las decoraciones recién pulidas… pero fue cuando escuchó una dulce melodía proveniente de una caja de música que comenzó a correr por el salón de la villa hacia donde provenía el sonido, la terraza.

La pequeña caja de color café quemado estaba abierta, en donde se podía ver a un pequeño Kirlia bailando sobre la caja musical. Asustada pensó que solamente ella tenía la llave en Unova… a no ser…

Levantó su mirada y ahí estaba… parado observando el mar una figura alta y definida, usando solamente un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca de seda y manga larga (la cual estaba remangada). Estaba de espaldas y Caitlin caminó hacia la figura con cabello negro y una franja de cabello rubio, sabiendo en su alma quién era…

-¿D-darach?

El Valet se dio la vuelta sorprendido, pudo ver en su camisa blanca el pin plateado y ya que tenía un botón desabrochado, pudo ver su llave dorada con el zafiro colgando en su pecho-. Feliz año nuevo… Caitlin…

-Feliz año nuevo, -dijo Caitlin quien se derritió al ver su sonrisa, pero sorprendida de verlo-. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Verás… con todas las tormentas que hubo en Sinnoh, no pude enviarte tu regalo, -Darach sacó de su bolsillo de atrás una pequeña caja y se la entregó a su Lady-. Feliz Navidad…

Caitlin, todavía creyendo que estaba soñando, tomó la caja y la abrió. Era una pulsera plateada en donde tenía colgado un dije extraño… al ver más de cerca el dije se dio cuenta que era un guardapelo. Al abrirlo, tenía una foto de ella y Darach.

-¿Esta foto es cuando…?

-Así es, -dijo Darach interrumpiéndola-, fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños de este año… es decir, el año pasado. Thorton la tomó sin que nos diéramos cuenta… aunque debo decirlo, me gustó mucho.

Al ver la fotografía, notó que era cuando estaban bailando el Vals de Cenicienta. Justo momentos antes que Peter Compota lo arruinara todo, pero no pensó en eso sino cuánto disfrutó ese momento.

-Aunque… también… -Darach se acercó a Caitlin y tomó sus manos, después se paró centímetros de su pequeño cuerpo sintiendo su respiración-. Me vi obligado a limpiar la villa… ya que era un asco cuando entré…

-Darach… yo… tú… -Caitlin tenía tanto en su mente, pero no parecía poder sacar una pequeña parte de lo que quería decir por lo nerviosa que estaba-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… hubo algo que no te dije durante todo este tiempo… -Darach inhaló y exhaló, estaba nervioso, le acaricio cariñosamente su cabello-. Desde hace unos años… yo… he sentido cosas y esas cosas son algo bueno… sus poderes no me asustan, más bien eso te hace especial… me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que yo…

Fue interrumpido cuando Caitlin se lanzó a sus brazos y sus labios se toparon, atrapándolo entonces en un beso. El beso fue tierno, fue lento y con todo el cariño del mundo Darach respondió a él cerrando sus ojos y besándola de regreso. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Caitlin puso una mano en su rostro y Darach sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también te amo Darach…

Después cerró sus ojos y se volvieron a besar otra vez. Con sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y con sus labios en los suyos, supo Darach que esto era el comienzo de una bella relación. Y es así como el capítulo en las vidas de Darach y Caitlin fue cerrado, con un beso. Pero a la vez, comenzaron otro que los acompañaría por el resto de sus vidas. Se separaron una vez más y Darach dijo después de besarle la frente:

-Te amo, Caitlin Percila…

Cuando la Maestra de los Pokemons Psíquicos escuchó esas palabras de Darach, creyó en los milagros. No pudo evitar sonreír y volver a besarlo.

Jamás en el Battle Castle se olvidará la hermosa historia de amor que estuvo presentes ante todos. Una en donde un Valet se enamoró perdidamente de una princesa. Después de cruzar fronteras entre mundos y dimensiones, luchar contra enemigos tan fuertes como los demonios del infierno y los sacrificios de luchadores poderosos; triunfaron. Y la princesa, por amor, se alejó de él para protegerlo de ella misma. Pero fue el mismo amor, el amor de un padre quien creyó en los finales felices y compró un boleto solamente de ida para Unova, le dio el valor a su hijo para perseguirla.

Caitlin no necesitaba mirar atrás para saber lo lejos que llegó. Pasó de ser una princesa atrapada en una caja de cristal a ser una miembro de la Elite Four de Unova. Pero en todos estos años siempre tuvo a alguien quien le enseñó que la fe no era ciega y que para volar alto, no necesariamente necesitaba alas… sino un alguien que la animara. Alguien quien siempre le dijo que tener todo a tu favor solo es el camino a la desilusión, pero saber la diferencia entre lo que es posible e imposible te daba la oportunidad a un mejor camino. Con Darach en sus brazos, amigos esperándola en la Liga Pokemón y con poderes que la hacían especial, Caitlin sintió que todo viene a su tiempo… y cuando este llega, es necesario recibirlo con tus brazos abiertos.

Finalmente puedo terminar esta historia con una creencia para todos aquellos quienes no creen en el amor, en la amistad, la aventura y en la perseverancia: _los milagros ocurren._

Monedas Recolectadas (cuenta final): 101

Facultades retadas y/o vencidas: 05

_Epílogo, Dos años después…_

_El día que Alder partió fue el día más hermoso, pero a la vez, fue el más triste de nuestras vidas. El esplendor del Victory Road brillaba con una luz radiante y hermosa, la cual anunciaba el próximo amanecer del día y el de nuestras vidas. Pero para nuestras almas de ideales y el corazón de verdad, fue el día más triste de todos…_

_Estaba con Caitlin al principio y por un momento pensé que Marshal y Grimsley no se presentarían, pues de nosotros cuatro, ellos dos no soportan las despedidas. Extrañamente llegaron a los pocos minutos de esperar, pero todavía Alder seguía sin aparecer…_

_Tomé el brazo de mi amado Marshal y contemplé la vista, la entrada de la liga pueda que signifique la entrada a un nuevo reto, pero para nosotros significó la despedida de un amado amigo. Finalmente apareció, con un bolso enorme de ropa colgado en su hombro bajando lentamente cada escalón y cada uno lo contemplaba con nostalgia y tristeza. En sus ojos se podían ver todo el cariño que le dedicó a cada paso y cuando finalmente levantó su vista y nos miró, dejó el bolso de ropa en el suelo; inhaló y exhaló diciendo:_

_-Hasta pronto, mis queridos amigos… mi trabajo aquí ha terminado…_

_Estábamos formando una línea; Grimsley, Caitlin, yo y Marshal listos para despedirnos del hombre que le debíamos todo… Nuestro éxito, nuestra fuerza… nuestros sueños… Primero se despidió de Grimsley, quien solamente lo abrazó y extrañamente, el sínico Maestro de Pokemons Oscuros no se esforzó para no llorar, simplemente lo hizo sin retenerse…_

_-Cada vez que abras una galleta de la fortuna, -dijo Alder todavía abrazándolo-, quiero que pienses que yo podría estar detrás de esa frase…_

_-N-no, -dijo Grimsley todavía llorando-, seguramente sería un autor frustrado sin… sin ideas que robó tus palabras…_

_Alder se rió y lo soltó, lo miró una vez más y le revolvió el cabello sabiendo lo mucho que Grimsley odia que le hagan dicha acción. No lloraba, pero tampoco se reía. Después se acercó a Caitlin, quien ya estuvo llorando desde el momento que lo vio bajar las escaleras y lo abrazó._

_-No sé qué haré sin ti, -dijo Caitlin llorando y enterrando su rostro en su poncho blanco-, tú me ayudaste, tú me salvaste, tú…_

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo, pero cuando no lo esté, -Alder la miró y ella a él-, quiero que vayas con Faracha, por algo es tu novio._

_Caitlin sonrió y negó con su cabeza, todavía llorando supo entonces que intencionalmente olvidó su nombre para hacerla reír. Yo era la siguiente, tratando de retener mis lágrimas sin éxito ya que todo lo que no salía por mis ojos salía por mi nariz… Alder me miró triste y me dijo:_

_-Shauntal… por favor no llores, -me abrazó y sentí una de sus lágrimas caer sobre mi cuero cabelludo morado-. Si tú lloras, yo también lloro… y que todos estén llorando no ayuda…_

_-Siempre supe que este día llegaría; pero al mismo tiempo, no sabía que este llegaría-, yo continuaba llorando ya que mis sentimientos son frágiles al despedirme de un amado amigo._

_-Cuida a Marshal por mí-, me dijo tristemente._

_Cuando me soltó, me sonrió y me presionó juguetonamente mi nariz. Después miró a Marshal y lo abrazó mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro, ninguno de los dos compartieron palabras… ¿qué decirle a tu amado hermano cuando un adiós no parece ser suficiente? Al separarse de él, volvió a tomar su bolso de ropa y se lo colgó en su espalda secándose sus lágrimas, nos miró a los cuatro y dijo reteniendo sus lágrimas:_

_-Quiero que me recuerden yéndome con una sonrisa, sonrío porque estoy orgulloso de todo lo que fueron, de lo que son y lo que serán mañana en este nuevo amanecer… Una nueva campeona tomará mi lugar y quiero que Iris florezca bajo su cuidado… de la misma forma que ustedes florecieron… Hasta pronto… mis queridos hijos…_

_Finalmente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo bajo la luz del sol que salía del horizonte, después vimos a un Volcarona recorrer los cielos del amanecer que se encontró con otro Pokemón de la misma especie… pero mucho más pequeño y con un niño en su espalda… sonreí al ver que era Benga esperando a su abuelo…_

_Los cuatro nos quedamos ahí, observando cómo se alejaba en el horizonte. Grimsley se dio la vuelta y le dio un empujoncito a Catilin diciendo:_

_-¿Qué le quieren enseñar primero? ¿Tú copia del Old Chateau, tu cuarto de la Bella Durmiente, el ring sudoroso de Marshal o mi réplica pirata de la Familia Adams?_

_Confundidos nos dimos la vuelta y hasta arriba de las escaleras, parada con inseguridad y valentía frente a la estatua la nueva campeona: Iris Lysander. Su cabello había crecido mucho y ahora llevaba un vestido que la hacía ver como una princesa… La contemplamos y yo solo pude observar cada detalle de su hermosa ropa… luego no pude evitar sonreír y decirle:_

_-Me encanta tu vestido… ¿cuál es su historia?_

_Grimsley se secó unas lágrimas y sonrió mientras que Marshal me abrazó con un brazo y Caitlin compartió una pequeña risa, todos sonreímos al recordar la historia que nos esperaba, aquella que recién comenzó cuando subimos las escaleras para encontrarnos frente a frente con nuestra nueva campeona Iris. Nuestra nueva esperanza, nuestra nueva campeona… nuestra nueva hermana… Fronteras esperarían a ser cruzadas y nuevas historias para luego compartirlas con aquel campeón quien nos dejó su legado plantado en nuestras almas y cosechado en nuestros corazones… Quien con toda la melancolía, lo recordaríamos con una sonrisa… lo recordaremos valiente mientras cruzábamos las fronteras del horizonte para encontrarnos con una nueva aventura la cual nos esperaba en el pasado de nuestra amada Caitlin, quien con todo su amor, nos trajo un nuevo futuro… uno en donde ahora Iris, la nueva campeona de la región de Unova, tomaría parte… y todo comenzaría, compartiendo la historia de su hermoso vestido… de una hermosa campeona…_

_**El Fin…**_

_BELLE-BW03_


End file.
